THE POOR MAN WHO MADE ME FALL IN LOVE
by apalahapalah298
Summary: "[COMPLETE] Sifat Baekhyun yang manja dan sering bertingkah seenaknya membuat sang ayah berpikir untuk menjodohkan sang putra pada pria yang dianggap mampu merubah sifat Baekhyun.. EXO/ChanBaek/YAOI/Mpreg/MarriageLife"
1. Chapter 1

"Apa? Menikah?"

Pria tegap berusia hampir 50 thn itu menganggukan kepalanya mantap guna merespon pertanyaan sang anak

Sang anak sendiri hanya mampu membulatkan mulutnya shock mendengar penuturan sang ayah

"a-aboeji pasti bercanda kan?"

"Memangnya aboeji terlihat seperti sedang bercanda?"

Sang ayah hanya memperlihatkan ekspresi serius yang membuat sang anak terduduk lesu

"Aboeji pikir sudah waktunya kau untuk berumah tangga"

Sang anak menggertakan giginya kesal

"Aboeji ini bicara apa sih? baekkie masih 22 thn. baekkie belum mau menikah.. "

Ya, sang anak yang bernama lengkap byun baekhyun atau yang lebih sering dipanggil baekkie itu sampai menggeretakan giginya kesal karena sang ayah

Sang ayah hanya terdiam santai sambil memotong steak daging dengan kualitas terbaik yang disiapkan oleh koki terbaiknya pula

"Kau harus mau, aboeji sudah berbicara pada nyonya park dan acara pernikahannya akan dilakukan minggu depan"

"ABOEJI"

Baekhyun berteriak histeris, minggu depan? What the-?

Sang ayah hanya tersenyum tipis, ia meneguk segelas wine mahal yang sudah tersaji dihadapannya

"Janji adalah janji, aboeji sudah berjanji pada nyonya park untuk menikahkan putranya denganmu"

"Appa yang berjanji kenapa harus aku yang memenuhi?"

"Tentu saja, jika saja waktu itu tidak ada nyonya park dan anaknya sekarang aboeji pasti sudah mati"

Baekhyun langsung terdiam

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir, park chanyeol itu pria yang baik. aboeji bisa melihat dari tatapan matanya"

"Tapi aboeji chanyeol itu hanya seorang pekerja kasar, bagaimana bisa aku menikah dengan orang yang tidak punya masa depan seperti dia?"

"Chanyeol itu pria yang punya tanggung jawab, meskipun dia cuma pekerja kasar aboeji yakin ia bisa menghidupimu. aboeji juga sangat yakin dia bisa merubah sikap mu menjadi lebih baik lagi"

Baekhyun menggeretakan giginya kesal, bagaimana bisa ayahnya ini memintanya untuk menikah dengan orang yang sama sekali tidak ia kenal? lagipula usianya masih terlalu muda untuk menikah

"Aboeji jahat, aboeji sudah tidak mencintai baekkie lagi!"

"Justru karena aboeji sangat mencintai baekkie makanya aboeji menjodohkanmu dengan chanyeol, diusiamu yang sudah menginjak 22 thn ini kau masih saja bersikap kekanakan. kau suka sekali menghambur-hamburkan uang dan suka bertindak seenaknya. kau pikir kenapa aboeji sering masuk rumah sakit? itu karena aboeji pusing melihat kelakuanmu yang tidak pernah bisa bersikap dewasa"

"Tapi kenapa harus chanyeol? memangnya tidak ada pria lain?"

"Tidak ada, hanya chanyeol yang pantas untukmu"

Baekhyun membanting sendoknya kasar, ia benar-benar kesal dengan sikap ayahnya yang suka bertindak seenaknya

"Pokoknya baekkie tidak mau, kalaupun baekkie harus menikah itu hanya dengan sehun. bukan dengan pria lain"

"Sehun lagi sehun lagi, kenapa kau terus mengharapkan pria yang jelas-jelas sudah meninggalkanmu? pria berkulit pucat itu hanya memanfaatkanmu saja baekhyun ah"

Baekhyun menggeleng cepat, ia tidak terima ayahnya memojokan sang kekasih

"Sehun tidak meninggalkanku, dia hanya pergi sebentar untuk mengurus bisnis dan keluarganya yang sedang sakit. dia akan segera kembali aboeji"

"Ah sudahlah, jangan pernah menyebut nama lelaki itu lagi dihadapan aboeji. aboeji muak sekali mendengarnya"

"Aboeji.. "

"Cukup byun baekhyun! aboeji tau mana yang terbaik untukmu, sekarang kau masuk ke kamarmu. kau tidak boleh keluar sampai hari pernikahanmu dan chanyeol tiba. aboeji akan menghapus namamu dari daftar warisan jika kau menolak menikah dengan chanyeol"

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya shock

"aboeji.."

Sang ayah hanya menatap putranya itu datar pertanda ia menolak untuk dibantah

Baekhyun menghentakan kakinya kesal. "aboeji jahat. aboeji sudah tidak sayang baekkie lagi hiks"

Baekhyun berlari sambil menangis menuju kamarnya

Sang ayah hanya bisa menghela nafasnya lelah, kepalanya serasa mau pecah jika memikirkan anak satu-satunya itu

.

.

.

"Hiks.. aboeji jahat.. tega sekali aboeji melakukan ini pada baekkie.. hiks.. aboeji sudah tidak sayang baekkie lagi"

Baekhyun menangis sambil tertelungkup di ranjang kamarnya sambil memeluk boneka rilakuma kesayangannya

Semuanya berawal ketika sang ayah byun donghae mengalami kecelakaan saat melakukan perjalanan bisnis di busan, sang ayah mengalami luka parah setelah kendaraan yang ia tumpangi menabrak tiang listrik di pinggir jalan. saat itu sudah tengah malam dan tidak ada satupun orang yang menyalamatkan ayahnya, donghae bahkan sempat berpikir mungkin ia akan mati detik itu juga jika ia tidak segera mendapat pertolongan

Tapi ternyata tuhan berkehendak lain, seorang pria tinggi berbadan kekar tiba-tiba saja muncul dan dengan sigap membawa donghae kerumahnya, selama 3 minggu lebih donghae dirawat oleh keluarga pria itu hingga benar-benar sembuh. chanyeol benar-benar berterimakasih pada mereka karena telah menyelawatkan nyawanya

Pria itu bernama park chanyeol, ayahnya sangat mengagumi pria itu karena dia berpikir chanyeol adalah sosok yang sempurna meskipun ia hanya seorang pekerja kasar

Ketika donghae hendak membalas semua kebaikan chanyeol dan keluarganya, chanyeol dengan sangat rendah hati menolak pemberian itu. hal itu sontak saja membuat donghae semakin mengagumi sosok chanyeol

Ayahnya semakin senang ketika mengetahui chanyeol dan ibunya ternyata menetap dan bekerja di seoul, mereka berada di busan waktu itu karena memang disanalah kampung halaman mereka

Chanyeol dan ibunya hidup sederhana di sebuah desa yang terletak di pinggiran ibukota seoul. melihat itu, donghae tentu saja berniat memberikan bantuan berupa materi dan menawarkan pekerjaan yang lebih layak pada chanyeol. tapi lagi lagi chanyeol menolak segala bentuk bantuan apapun yang diberikan donghae untuk keluarganya, pria itu berdalih ia menolong donghae dengan ikhlas tanpa mengharapkan balasan apapun

Chanyeol adalah tipikal pria pekerja keras, setidaknya itulah yang donghae lihat dari pria bertubuh bak tiang listrik itu. chanyeol juga bukan tipikal orang yang suka bergantung pada orang lain dan punya pemikiran dewasa. oleh sebab itulah donghae merasa chanyeol begitu cocok jika bersanding dengan putra semata wayangnya

Sekitar satu minggu yang lalu chanyeol bertemu dengan park heechul yang merupakan ibu kandung chanyeol, wanita yang usianya sudah menginjak kepala lima itu awalnya menolak permintaan donghae yang meminta heechul untuk menikahkan chanyeol dan baekhyun karena ia berpikir sebagai orangtua mereka tidak bisa memaksakan anak-anak mereka untuk menikah tanpa dilandasi dengan perasaan cinta

Akan tetapi donghae berdalih ia melakukan ini untuk merubah sifat dan perilaku baekhyun yang dinilai buruk, pria yang masih terlihat gagah diusianya yang hampir menginjak angka 50 itu bahkan sampai berlutut dan memohon agar heechul mau menjodohkan putranya dengan baekhyun

Donghae sangat yakin chanyeol bisa merubah sifat manja baekhyun. dan donghae juga yakin jika chanyeol adalah sosok yang paling tepat untuk baekhyun anaknya

Heechul yang melihat donghae sampai memohon seperti itu padanya akhirnya luluh dan menyetujui permintaan donghae untuk menikahkan putra mereka, dan diluar dugaan beberapa hari setelahnya chanyeol juga menyetujui rencana pernikahaan antara dirinya dan baekhyun

Donghae tentu saja sangat senang, ia bahkan langsung menentukan tanggal pernikahan tanpa memberitahu baekhyun terlebih dahulu

Baekhyun berdecak sebal dibuatnya, ia merogoh dompet berwarna cokelat miliknya dan mengeluarkan selembar foto yang selalu ia simpan disana

"Sehun ah kapan kau pulang? tolong selamatkan aku dari rencana pernikahan konyol ini.. "

.

.

.

Sementara itu ditempat lain, heechul terlihat tengah sibuk merajut sebuah syal merah dan chanyeol putranya duduk dengan tenang disampingnya sambil menonton tv

Sesekali heechul melirik putra satu-satunya itu

"Apa kau yakin akan menikahi baekhyun? eomma tidak akan setuju jika kau merasa terpaksa"

"Umurku sudah 30 thn, sudah saatnya aku menikah dan memberikan eomma cucu"

Heechul tersenyum kecil

"Syukurlah kalau begitu, ini artinya kau sudah tidak memikirkan wanita itu lagi kan?"

Chanyeol terdiam, ia tidak membalas pertanyaan ibunya itu dan hanya tersenyum kecil

.

.

.

Hari pernikahan itu pun tiba, baekhyun duduk diruang tunggu gereja dengan wajah ditekuk. ia terlihat sangat manis dengan setelan tuxedo putih yang membalut tubuh mungilnya

Pernikahan ini di gelar disebuah gereja kecil tak jauh dari rumah chanyeol, tamu undangan yang hadir pun tidak lebih dari 100 undangan

Donghae menghampiri anak semata wayangnya itu

"Ayo sayang, calon suamimu sudah menunggu dialtar"

Baekhyun hanya bisa berdecih sebal karena ia sendiri tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain mengikuti perintah ayahnya

Baekhyun berjalan gugup sambil memegang tangan donghae, ketika ia berjalan menuju altar sontak seluruh pasang mata yang berada diruangan itu langsung terfokus padanya

Dari jarak sedekat ini baekhyun bisa melihat calon suaminya berdiri gagah diatas altar, baekhyun akui chanyeol memang sangat tampan. tapi kenyataan bahwa pria itu hanyalah seorang pekerja kasar tetap membuat baekhyun ilfeel. bagaimana bisa ayahnya menjodohkan ia dengan pria miskin seperti itu?

Setelah sampai di altar donghae melepas tangan baekhyun dan menyerahkannya pada chanyeol

Sebelum berbalik donghae berbisik pelan pada calon menantunya

"Jaga baik-baik putra kecilku, aboeji percaya padamu"

Chanyeol mengangguk dan tersenyum samar

Baekhyun menatap dua pria dewasa itu dengan pandangan kesal, dalam hati ia terus menggerutu dan mengeluh hidupnya benar-benar akan hancur sekarang..

.

.

.

Pukul 23.00 KST baekhyun menggerutu kesal di dalam kamar pengantin mereka, kepala baekhyun seolah hampir meledak setelah sang ayah meninggalkannya sendiri dirumah chanyeol

Donghae memaksa baekhyun untuk tinggal dirumah chanyeol dan sama sekali tidak mengijinkan baekhyun untuk pulang kerumah

Ayahnya itu bilang jika salah satu kewajiban seorang istri adalah mengikuti kemanapun suaminya pergi, dan karena chanyeol menolak untuk tinggal dirumah donghae mau tidak mau baekhyun juga harus tinggal dirumah chanyeol

Baekhyun ingin menangis saja rasanya, jujur saja rumah chanyeol bahkan tidak lebih besar daripada kamarnya. dan dari yang baekhyun tahu, kamar ini adalah kamar chanyeol yang disulap menjadi kamar pengantin mereka

Kamar ini sangat kecil dan pengap, hanya ada satu jendela kecil yang bahkan baekhyun tak bisa membukanya. baekhyun sangat heran kenapa chanyeol bisa tahan tidur dikamar yang menurut baekhyun lebih mirip gudang kecil dirumah ayahnya

CKLEK

Baekhyun tersentak kaget ketika pintu kamar tiba-tiba terbuka dari luar

DEG

Itu chanyeol.. ia terlihat sangat kelelahan, pria itu melirik baekhyun sekilas dan menutup pintu kamarnya pelan

Perasaan baekhyun mulai tidak enak, bagaimana ini? rasanya canggung sekali berduaan dengan pria asing di dalam satu ruangan

Chanyeol melepas jas hitam yang ia pakai selama acara resepsi pernikahan tadi, lalu kemudian ia buka kancing kemejanya perlahan dimulai dari kancing teratas sampai yang terbawah hingga kini ia bertelanjang dada

Baekhyun bisa melihat dengan jelas tubuh proporsional chanyeol dari jarak sedekat ini, mungkin karena chanyeol sering melakukan pekerjaan kasar maka dari itu tubuhnya jadi terbentuk sempurna secara alami

Ditambah dengan keringat yang mengucur ditubuhnya itu entah kenapa membuat chanyeol terlihat begitu sexy dimata baekhyun

Kenapa baekhyun merasa wajahnya jadi panas begini ya?

Chanyeol mendekat dan baekhyun refleks mundur

BRAKK

Baekhyun terpojok hingga tubuhnya menyender pada lemari pakaian, satu tangan chanyeol ia gunakan untuk menyentuh lemari dibelakang tubuh baekhyun

Semakin lama tubuh chanyeol semakin mendekat hingga baekhyun merasa chanyeol hendak menghimpit tubuhnya

Bau keringat khas seorang pria dewasa langsung menusuk indra penciuman baekhyun karena jarak mereka yang terlalu dekat

Bukannya merasa jijik baekhyun justru merasa aroma tubuh chanyeol sangat memabukan

Chanyeol semakin merapatkan tubuhnya, kepalanya pun terus tertunduk dan menatap baekhyun dengan intens

DEG

Perasaan baekhyun mulai tidak tenang

"c-chanyeol a-apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Chanyeol tidak menjawab, ia bahkan tidak bergerak sedkitpun

"c-chanyeol.. "

Pria itu menundukan kepalanya hingga pandangan mereka bertemu

Tangan baekhyun refleks menyentuh dada bidang yang berkeringat itu

"j-jangan chanyeol a-aku belum siap"

Chanyeol menatap tangan baekhyun yang menyentuh dadanya

BRAKK

"AHHHH"

Baekhyun terlonjak kaget ketika satu tangan chanyeol yang lain kini ikut mengurung tubuhnya juga, ia berteriak karena saking takutnya

Hembusan nafas chanyeol terasa begitu hangat menerpa wajah baekhyun yang sudah semerah tomat

Tubuhnya merinding hebat dan alhasil ia hanya bisa menutup matanya pasrah

'Aboeji tolong selamatkan baekkie.. '

.

.

.

.

.

New FF is coming out

Chapter satu baru pemanasan, dilanjut kalo yang respon juga banyak

Gimana?

Next or delete?


	2. Chapter 2

CKLEK

"Eh?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Baekhyun sedikit terkejut, ia arahkan pandangannya kebelakang dan ternyata chanyeol hanya ingin membuka pintu lemari pakaiannya saja

Pria itu mengambil handuk dan sebuah celana boxer pendek diatas lutut

"Kau.. hanya ingin mengambil itu?"

Chanyeol mengangguk sekilas "kau berharap aku menciummu?"

Baekhyun buru-buru menggeleng "t-tidak, aku tidak berpikir begitu"

Chanyeol tidak menanggapi lagi, ia langsung berbalik dan pergi meninggalkan baekhyun seorang diri

Baekhyun terduduk di lantai kamar, ia pegang dada sebelah kirinya erat

Hampir saja, tadinya ia pikir chanyeol akan memperkosanya. baekhyun kan belum siap, ia tidak mau berhubungan badan dengan pria yang tidak ia cintai

Baekhyun sedikit bernafas lega, beruntung tadi hanya salah paham belaka

.

.

.

CKLEK

Chanyeol kembali masuk ke kamar setelah selesai mandi, ia hanya menggunakan boxer hitam pendek yang cukup ketat

Baekhyun yang tengah terbaring diranjang kasur karena kelelahan pun langsung bangkit

"Kau tidak mandi?"

"Tolong siapkan aku air panasnya"

"Kau menyuruhku?"

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu, aku hanya meminta tolong"

"Itu sama saja, siapkan air panas mu sendiri. ini bukan dirumah ayahmu, ini rumahku dan disini kau harus melakukan semuanya sendiri"

Baekhyun berdelik kesal, ia tidak bisa membantah karena memang sekarang ia hidup menumpang dirumah chanyeol

Dengan perasaan malas luar biasa, baekhyun melangkahkan kaki mungilnya menuju kamar mandi

Baekhyun lebih terkejut lagi melihat kondisi kamar mandi rumah ini yang bahkan jauh lebih kecil dari perkiraannya

Tidak ada bath up, shower maupun alat pemanas otomatis. baekhyun mengernyit jijik melihat dinding dan lantai kamar mandi yang terlihat sedikit berkerak

"Kamar mandi macam apa ini?"

"Chanyeol"

Baekhyun kembali ke kamar dan memanggil sang suami yang tengah berbaring di sofa kecil yang ada disana

"Wae?"

"Apa tidak ada kamar mandi lain? disana tidak ada bath up maupun showernya chanyeol. kamar mandinya juga jorok, banyak kerak-kerak berwarna kuning di dinding dan lantai kamar mandinya. bagaimana bisa aku menggunakan kamar mandi seperti itu?"

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya "disini hanya ada satu kamar mandi, kau mandilah dulu disana. besok aku akan bersihkan semua kerak-keraknya"

"Lalu air panasnya?"

"Kau panaskan saja airnya pakai kompor"

Baekhyun terdiam, pakai kompor? yang benar saja. baekhyun bahkan tidak bisa menyalakan kompor

"Tapi.. "

Baekhyun menatap chanyeol yang juga tengah menatapnya balik, ia menghela nafas kemudian

"Yasudah, aku pakai kompor saja"

Baekhyun kembali berjalan lesu, bagaimana ini? seumur hidupnya ia tidak pernah menggunakan kompor

Pria mungil itu terlihat sangat kebingungan ketika melihat kompor gas dihadapannya

"Bagaimana cara menyalakan ini?"

Baekhyun melihat ada tulisan on diatas tombol putar dan off diarah yang sebaliknya

Mungkin jika ia putar tombol itu keatas apinya akan keluar? ya mungkin saja

CKLEK

WUSSSHH

"Woaaahhhh"

Baekhyun berseru kagum begitu melihat api berwarna biru keluar dari sumbu kompor itu

Tapi apinya terlalu besar, ia pun memutuskan untuk memutar tombol itu sedikit guna menurunkan suhu apinya

"Aku rasa cukup, sekarang tinggal memasak airnya. tapi pakai apa ya?"

Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangan keseluruh penjuru dapur dan tersenyum kecil ketika melihat sebuah panci berukuran sedang tergantung di dinding dapur

Baekhyun lantas mengambil panci itu dan mengisinya dengan air dari kran. dengan susah payah pria itu mengangkat pancinya hingga ia simpan diatas kompor

BRAAAKK

"Ugh yaampun berat sekali.. "

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis, ia menutup panci itu dengan penutup panci dan menunggu sampai air matang

20 menit berlalu dan air pun matang, baekhyun memutar tombol kompor hingga menunjuk tanda off, setelah itu baekhyun mengangkat panci tersebut dengan menggunakan handuk agar tangannya tidak terasa panas

Baekhyun menuangkan isinya pada sebuah ember berukuran sedang

BYURRR

"Huh akhirnya selesai juga, sekarang aku bisa mandi"

Baekhyun mengusap keringat yang mengucur diwajahnya, yaampun baru segini saja tubuhnya sudah berkeringat begini

Ia mengunci pintu kamar mandinya dari dalam dan langsung bergegas mandi karena ia ingin segera tidur

.

.

.

Baekhyun sudah selesai mandi dari semenjak 15 menit yang lalu, ia sudah berganti pakaian dengan piyama kebesaran milik chanyeol. baekhyun tidak punya baju ganti karena semua bajunya ada dirumah sang ayah

Baekhyun duduk sendirian di ujung ranjang kasur, pernak pernik dan hiasan khas kamar pengantin terlihat begitu nyata di kamar kecil ini. ranjangnya pun sampai dipasangi kelambu dengan hiasan bunga mawar putih yang dipasang diatasnya

Seandainya saja baekhyun bisa melewati malam pengantin dengan orang yang ia cintai pasti rasanya akan sangat menyenangkan

Baekhyun menatap suaminya yang tengah menutup kedua matanya dengan satu tangan. dengan posisi seperti itu baekhyun bisa melihat bulu ketiak chanyeol yang sangat lebat

Belum lagi ia tidur terlentang dengan hanya menggunakan boxer ketat yang memperlihatkan gundukan besar diselangkangannya

Apa chanyeol memang sudah terbiasa tidur seperti itu? tapi mengingat suasana kamar yang pengap dan panas seperti ini rasanya wajar saja jika chanyeol tidur dengan hanya menggunakan celana dalam seperti itu

Baekhyun juga rasanya ingin melepas piyama yang ia pakai sekarang dan tidur dalam keadaan telanjang bulat. jujur saja baekhyun merasa sangat kepanasan

Tapi baekhyun tau itu tidak mungkin karena akan sangat berbahaya jika ia bertelanjang bulat dihadapan pria asing.

Alhasil baekhyun hanya bisa mengipaskan kedua tangannya berharap itu bisa sedikit mengurangi rasa gerah

"Chanyeol"

Baekhyun memanggil suaminya yang tertidur di sofa kecil itu

"Hmm"

"Kenapa kau tidur disitu? kau tidak ingin tidur dikasur?"

"Aku tau kau pasti tidak nyaman jika kita tidur berdua, kau tidurlah. biar aku tidur disofa saja"

Baekhyun terdiam, benar juga. baekhyun memang tidak suka jika harus berbagi tempat tidur dengan orang yang baru ia kenal. tapi ini kan kamar chanyeol, harusnya baekhyun yang tidur di sofa bukan?

"Baiklah, tapi bukankah ini malam pertama kita? kau tidak ingin melakukan sesuatu?"

Baekhyun mengecilkan suaranya pada kalimat terakhir, rasanya malu sekali ia harus berbicara seperti itu pada suaminya

Chanyeol menoleh, ia langsung bangun dan terduduk

DEG

Oh, sepertinya baekhyun mulai menyesali ucapannya tadi

"Memangnya aku harus melakukan apa?"

"n-ne? a-ah i-iya mungkin seperti apa yang dilakukan pasangan suami istri l-lainnya"

"Memangnya apa yang dilakukan suami istri lain?"

Baekhyun benar-benar merutuki kalimat bodohnya tadi, sekarang ia harus jawab apa?

"hmm.. m-membuat a-anak mungkin"

Wajah baekhyun memerah sempurna sewarna buah tomat karena ucapannya sendiri

"Kau tau bagaimana caranya membuat anak?"

Baekhyun sontak melotot kaget, pertanyaan macam apa itu?

Chanyeol yang melihat ekspresi shock diwajah istrinya itu hanya tersenyum kecil, ia kemudian kembali membaringkan tubuhnya disofa

"Kau tidurlah, aku tahu kau lelah. akan ada saatnya kita melakukan 'itu' tapi tidak sekarang"

BLUSSHH

wajah baekhyun kembali dibuat memerah karena ucapan chanyeol

tidak sekarang? apa itu artinya chanyeol memang berniat untuk melakukan 'itu' dengannya nanti?

Astaga, kenapa baekhyun jadi berdebar begini? ada apa sebenarnya denganmu baekhyun ah?

Chanyeol mengernyitkan alisnya pelan, ia kembali terduduk dan menajamkan indera penciumannya.

"Bau apa ini?"

Baekhyun ikut dibuat bingung, ia menghirup aroma tubuhnya sendiri dan tidak mencium bau apapun

Tubuhnya harum karena ia baru selesai mandi

"Ini seperti bau gas"

"Ne? bau gas?"

"Apa kau sudah mematikan kompornya tadi?"

Baekhyun mengangguk "sudah kok"

Chanyeol menatap curiga, karena penasaran chanyeol akhirnya bangkit berdiri dan hendak keluar kamar untuk mengecheck kompor gas

CKLEK

DUARRR

Terlambat, ledakan yang cukup besar itu sudah terlanjur terjadi saat chanyeol baru membuka pintu kamarnya

.

.

.

Banyak warga yang berkumpul di kediaman keluarga park. mereka semua dibuat terkejut setelah mendengar ledakan yang cukup keras yang berasal dari rumah keluarga park

"Hiks ini semua salah baekkie eomma, jika saja baekkie memutar tombol itu dengan benar kompornya pasti tidak akan meledak huweee"

Mereka semua sudah berkumpul diluar rumah, kebanyakan para tetangga keluarga park menatap baekhyun dengan perasaan gemas luar biasa

"Kyeopta, heechul ah darimana kau mendapatkan menantu seperti dia?"

"Dia manis sekali, chanyeol sangat beruntung punya istri seperti dia"

Heechul hanya tersenyum ringan mendengar celotehan para tetangganya yang nampak sangat gemas melihat baekhyun

Heechul merengkuh tubuh mungil itu kedalam pelukannya sambil mengusap punggungnya lembut

"Tidak apa-apa baek, ini semua bukan salahmu. kau tidak perlu menyalahkan dirimu sendiri seperti ini"

"Hiks.. "

Baekhyun masih sesenggukan, ia tidak menyangka keteledorannya bisa berakibat cukup fatal

.

.

.

Malam ini mereka terpaksa menginap dirumah kang ahjumma yang merupakan tetangga heechul, rumah chanyeol tidak terbakar sepenuhnya. hanya bagian belakang dapurnya saja yang habis dilalap si jago merah

Untuk sementara waktu chanyeol dan keluarganya tidak bisa menetap dirumah mereka karena rumahnya butuh direnovasi ulang

"Kau tau apa kesalahanmu kali ini?"

Baekhyun menundukan kepalanya dalam ketika chanyeol mulai memarahinya. ia memarahi baekhyun dihadapan heechul, kang ahjumma dan putra sulungnya kang minhyuk

"Sebenarnya apa yang dilakukan oleh rang kaya seperti mu sampai tidak bisa menggunakan kompor sama sekali? apa selama ini kerjamu itu hanya menghabiskan uang orangtuamu saja"

"Hiks.. "

Baekhyun menangis, ia paling tidak bisa jika dimarahi seperti ini

Heechul mencoba menengahi

"Chanyeol sudahlah, baekkie kan sudah minta maaf. kau jangan memarahinya lagi"

"Iya chanyeol, ahjumma tau baekhyun salah tapi dia menyesal dan sudah minta maaf. lagipula orang kaya kan memang sudah terbiasa dilayani oleh pelayan, wajar jika baekhyun tidak bisa menggunakan kompor"

Minhyuk mengangguk setuju

"Kasihan istrimu chanyeol, lihat dia sampai menangis seperti itu"

Baekhyun mengusap airmatanya pelan

Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya kesal

"Untuk kali ini aku maafkan, tapi lain kali jangan sampai kau mengulang perbuatan bodohmu lagi. sekarang kau sudah tidak tinggal dirumah ayahmu, bersikaplah dewasa dan belajarlah mandiri!"

"n-ne chanyeol maafkan aku"

"Sudahlah, sebaiknya kita lupakan kejadian tadi. ini kan malam pertama kalian, chanyeol dan baekhyun bisa tidur dikamar bekas putriku. heechul dan aku bisa tidur bersama" ucap kang ahjumma

"Aku tidur dikamar minhyuk saja"

"Ne?"

Tanpa banyak bicara lagi chanyeol langsung berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar minhyuk

BRAAKK

Ia bahkan menutup pintunya kencang

Heechul menatap menantu cantiknya itu yang matanya kini sudah kembali berkaca-kaca

"Sudahlah, jangan dipikirkan lagi. lebih baik sekarang kau istirahat. eomma akan menemanimu"

.

.

.

"Hiks.. "

Baekhyun masih terus menangis dikamarnya, heechul yang berada disampingnya terus menenagkan sang menantu

"Chanyeol sepertinya sangat marah pada baekkie"

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir, eomma yakin besok chanyeol sudah tidak marah lagi"

"Sekali lagi baekkie minta maaf eomma, seandainya saja baekkie tau cara menggunakan kompor pasti kejadiannya tidak akan seperti ini"

Heechul tersenyum lembut

"Tidak apa-apa sayang, semuanya sudah terlanjur terjadi. sekarang yang penting baekkie sudah tau kan cara menggunakan kompor gas? jika baekkie ingin mematikan kompor gas pastikan terdengar bunyi 'klik' supaya baekkie tau kompornya sudah benar-benar mati. dan pastikan juga jangan sampai tercium bau gas seperti tadi"

Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti "iya eomma sekarang baekkie sudah mengerti"

"Sejak kecil baekkie memang sudah terbiasa dilayani oleh para pelayan dirumah baekkie. baekkie tidak pernah memasak makanan sendiri karena sudah ada yang menyiapkan. baekkie tidak bisa memasak ataupun membersihkan rumah, sepertinya baekkie tidak bisa menjadi istri yang baik untuk chanyeol"

"Kau ini bicara apa? eomma yakin kau bisa menjadi istri yang baik untuk chanyeol. untuk urusan pekerjaan rumah kau tidak perlu khawatir, nanti eomma akan mengajarimu"

Baekhyun tersenyum "terimakasih eomma"

"Sama-sama, yasudah ini sudah hampir pagi sebaiknya kau segera tidur"

"Ne eomma jaljayo"

"Jaljayo sayang.. "

Heechul menyelimuti tubuh menantunya itu hingga sebatas dada dan mencium keningnya pelan

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Chapter 2 is up

Please give me lots of love for this ff :)


	3. Chapter 3

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya pelan takala sinar matahari menerobos masuk kedalam jendela kamarnya. Ia sedikit menghela nafasnya kesal ketika ia terbangun ditempat yang sama saat terakhir kali ia memejamkan mata.

Tadinya ia berharap akan terbangun di atas ranjang mewah buatan Italy di rumah milik ayahnya bersama dengan belasan boneka rilakuma kesayangannya.

Dengan perasaan malas luar biasa pria yang sering disebut lebih cantik dari wanita manapun itu bangkit dari matras kecil tempat ia tidur semalam. Ia berjalan perlahan keluar kamar dan mendapati rumah sudah dalam keadaan sepi.

Ia beranjak menuju sebuah kamar mandi kecil yang terletak di pojok ruangan dapur. Setelah selesai membasuh wajah cantiknya, baekhyun membuka sebuah lemari es kecil dan etalase dapur.

Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu ketika tak mendapati makanan sedikitpun. Ia lapar dan ia butuh makan.

"Baekkie lapar"

TOK TOK TOK TOK

Sayup-sayup pria cantik itu mendengar suara seperti seseorang yang sedang mengetok palu. Ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk keluar rumah dan mencari sumber suara.

Baekhyun mendapati suaminya Chanyeol bersama Minhyuk dan beberapa pria dewasa lainnya tengah bekerja membantu merenovasi rumah Chanyeol. Suaminya itu tengah berdiri diatas tangga kayu, guna merenovasi bagian atap rumah.

"Chanyeol"

Mereka semua sontak menoleh bersamaan. Minhyuk dan teman-temannya yang lain tersenyum hangat ketika melihat Baekhyun datang. Lain halnya dengan Chanyeol yang hanya menatap datar istri mungilnya itu.

Dengan perlahan pria berbadan kekar itu turun dari tangga kayu yang ia gunakan.

Ia berjalan pelan menghampiri istrinya.

"Sudah jam berapa ini Park Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun sontak terdiam, ia tidak melihat jam sama sekali.

"Park Baekhyun"

Chanyeol berkata lagi dengan nada yang lebih tajam.

Baekhyun meneguk ludahnya kasar. Apa ia membuat kesalahan lagi?

"A-aku tidak t-tahu Chanyeol. Aku belum melihat jam"

Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya kasar. Ia berjalan menuju teras rumah dan mengambil jam tangan miliknya yang terselip di saku jaketnya.

"Kau lihat?"

Baekhyun mengangguk gugup "Jam 09.45"

"Istri macam apa yang baru bangun jam segini?"

Baekhyun sedikit tersinggung mendengarnya. Memangnya kenapa jika ia baru bangun? Dirumah ayahnya saja Baekhyun biasa bangun jam 11 siang, dan ayahnya pun tidak pernah marah.

"Memangnya kenapa jika aku bangun jam segini?"

"Tentu saja salah, seorang istri seharusnya sudah bangun sebelum suaminya bangun. Apa kau lupa sekarang kau sudah menikah?"

Baekhyun mendelik kesal, ia hendak marah tapi ia telan lagi semua sumpah serapah yang ingin ia lontarkan pada suaminya itu.

"Sekarang sebaiknya kau bersihkan rumah. Cuci baju, cuci piring, menyapu dan membersihkan lantai"

Baekhyun mengepalkan tangannya erat. Cukup sudah! Rasanya kepalanya hampir meledak sekarang.

"Kenapa harus aku? Aku ini istrimu, bukan pembantumu"

"Jika bukan kau lalubsiapa lagi yang akan membersihkan rumah?"

"Kau"

Tunjuk Baekhyun tepat pada wajah rupawan Chanyeol.

"Kau tidak lihat aku sedang membereskan semua kerusakan yang kau buat semalam?"

Chanyeol menunjuk rumah mereka yang memang tengah direnovasi bersama teman-temannya.

Baekhyun mencebik kesal "Pokoknya aku tidak mau membereskan rumah!"

"Kalau begitu silahkan pergi dari sini"

DEG

Baekhyun terkejut, apa?

"Aku tidak butuh istri yang kerjanya hanya bermalas-malasan saja. Asal kau tau Park Baekhyun, ayahmu sudah menitipkan mu padaku. Kita sudah menikah dan itu berarti kau sudah menjadi tanggung jawabku sebagai suamimu. Jika kau masih ingin tinggal disini, ubahlah sikap manjamu itu. Ini bukan rumah ayahmu. ini rumahku, tempat tinggalku dan mau tidak mau kau harus ikut aturan yang berlaku disini. Di sana mungkin kau bisa mendapatkan apapun yang kau mau. Tapi disini, kau tidak akan mendapatkan apapun jika kau tidak mau berusaha. Kau bisa pergi dari sini jika kau merasa keberatan. Dan satu lagi, Tundukan tatapan matamu ketika kau sedang berbicara pada suamimu. Jangan bersikap seenaknya"

Baekhyun meneteskan airmatanya pelan. Sudah Baekhyun bilang jika ia tidak bisa di marahi, ia benar-benar kesal dengan sikap Chanyeol yang keras seperti ini. Berani sekali dia memarahi Baekhyun, memangnya dia pikir dia siapa?

"Park Baekhyun"

Chanyeol menatap istrinya itu tajam.

Baekhyun mencebik kesal, ia berteriak sambil berlari masuk ke dalam rumah.

"AKU MEMBENCIMU PARK CHANYEOL"

.

.

.

"Hiks Chanyeol jahat, gila, kejam, dasar telinga alien menyebalkan. Aku membencimu Park Chanyeol"

Baekhyun terus mengumpat dan terus menangis kesal. Meskipun begitu, ia tetap mengerjakan apa yang Chanyeol perintahkan tadi.

Sekarang ia tengah sibuk mengumpulkan piring kotor untuk ia cuci. Baekhyun mengernyit jijik ketika ia membuang kumpulan sisa makanan yang masih tersisa diatas piring.

Sekarang ia kebingungan apalagi yang harus ia perbuat? Bagaimana caranya membersihkan piring-piring ini?

Baekhyun melihat ada sebuah sponge kuning dan sabun cair cuci piring diatas wastafel.

Tanpa pikir panjang Baekhyun langsung menuangkan setengah dari sabun cair itu kedalam mangkuk bening kecil dan mencampurnya dengan air jernih.

Baekhyun sedikit mengernyit ketika cairan itu berubah menjadi busa yang begitu banyak. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya cepat dan langsung mengambil beberapa piring untuk ia cuci.

Baekhyun nampak kesusahan mencuci piringnya karena busa-busa itu membuat piring-piring itu jadi semakin licin dan sulit untuk dipegang.

PRAAANG

Piring yang baekhyun pegang akhirnya jatuh hingga pecah dilantai, ia yang terkejut tanpa sengaja menginjak pecahan piring itu hingga kakinya berdarah.

"Aaaaaahhh, sakit sekali hiks"

Baekhyun menyentuh kakinya pelan. Rasa kesal yang bersarang dihatinya semakin menjadi-jadi saja.

"PARK CHANYEOL AKU MEMBENCIMU"

.

.

.

TOK TOK TOK TOK

Chanyeol masih tampak fokus merenovasi rumahnya. Sekarang ia sedang memasang kusen jendela untuk dapur rumahnya yang semalam habis di lalap si jago merah.

"Seharusnya kau tidak bersikap terlalu keras pada Baekhyun Chanyeol ah, kasihan istrimu"

Ucap Minhyuk sambil mengaduk-aduk semen.

Hal itu pun di angguki setuju oleh Jonghyun yang merupakan sahabat Chanyeol yang lain.

"Tapi ngomong-ngomong istrimu itu cantik sekali. Kau sangat beruntung Chanyeol ah"

"Ne, kau lihat kulitnya tadi? Putih sekali dan sangat mulus. Matanya juga kecil dan nampak sangat menggoda dengan tambahan eyeliner tipis itu"

"Iya kau benar, bibirnya juga sangat ranum. Chanyeol benar-benar beruntung"

"Hahaha iya kau benar, jika aku jadi Chanyeol aku akan mengurung Baekhyun seharian dikamar haha"

Yonghwa, Jungshin dan Jongsuk (teman-teman Chanyeol yang lain) nampak sangat antusias membicarakan istri Chanyeol yang memang sangat populer di kalangan pria-pria di daerah kampung tempat Chanyeol tinggal. Baru satu hari menetap disana, Baekhyun bahkan sudah jadi pembicaraan seluruh warga kampung.

"Sudah-sudah tidak baik membicarakan istri orang"

Ucap Minhyuk mencoba mengingatkan.

Chanyeol nampak menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Ia nampak acuh meskipun ia tahu istrinya tengah dibicarakan oleh teman-temannya sendiri.

TOK TOK TOK TOK

"Chanyeol"

Chanyeol menoleh dan mendapati sanga ibu bersama Kang ahjumma baru saja pulang dari pasar.

Pria tinggi itu berjalan pelan menghampiri ibunya, dan dengan sigap ia membantu ibunya dan juga Kang ahjumma membawa belanjaannya.

"Dimana Baekhyun, Chanyeol ah?"

"Baekhyun sedang membersihkan rumah"

"Benarkah?"

Chanyeol mengangguk "Ne"

Heechul tersenyum senang. "Wah aku tidak menyangka Baekhyun mau membersihkan rumah"

"Sepertinya Baekhyun sudah mulai berubah Chulie ya"

Heechul mengangguk mengiyakan ucapan sahabatnya.

"Eomma"

Baekhyun berteriak nyaring ketika melihat Heechul akhirnya pulang. Ia berlari kecil sambil tergopoh-gopoh memeluk sang ibu mertua.

Heechul balas memeluk menantu kesayangannya itu dengan senang.

"Eomma Baekkie rindu"

Heechul dan Kang ahjumma tertawa bersamaan mendengar penuturan lucu si pria cantik.

"Kita baru berpisah selama beberapa jam saja Baekhyunie"

"Iya Baekkie tau, tapi baekkie rindu"

Ucapnya sambil mengerucutkan Bibirnya imut.

Pria-pria disana hampir saja mengunyah sendok semen yang mereka pegang saking gemasnya melihat tingkah polah Baekhyun.

"Aigoo eomma juga merindukanmu sayang"

"Baekkie tidak rindu pada ahjumma?"

Baekhyun sontak tertawa renyah "Baekkie juga rindu ahjumma kok"

Mereka bertiga akhirnya tertawa lagi. Kecuali Chanyeol yang hanya menatap datar.

"Yasudah kita masuk. Baekkie belum sarapan kan? Biar eomma buatkan telur gulung, baekkie mau?"

Baekhyun mengangguk antusias "Ne Baekkie mau"

Heechul tersenyum.

"Ah tunggu sebentar ya eomma harus ke kamar mandi dulu"

"Ne eomma"

Heechul berjalan masuk kedalam rumah. Sedari tadi ia sudah menahan ingin buang air kecil.

Baekhyun beralih menatap suaminya yang juga tengah menatapnya datar.

"Apa lihat-lihat?"

Ucap baekhyun sinis. Ia sebal sekali melihat wajah menyebalkan suami caplangnya itu.

Chanyeol hanya berdecih pelan sebagai balasan.

BRAAAKKK

AAAAAAAHH

Mereka semua nampak terkejut mendengar suara benda jatuh yang sangat keras. Heechul juga terdengar berteriak kesakitan dari dalam rumah.

"EOMMA"

.

.

.

Baekhyun menangis lagi, ia menangis sambil terus menggengam tangan halus sang ibu mertua.

Heechul jatuh terpeleset setelah menginjak lantai rumah yang sangat becek dan licin. Baekhyun mengepel lantai dengan asal-asalan. Ia sama sekali tidak memerah kain pel sampai kering.

Chanyeol dan Kang ahjumma sedang membereskan segala kekacauan yang dibuat baekhyun.

Heechul yang terbaring diatas matras tempat tidur tampak merasa bersalah, melihat menantu kesayangannya menangis karenanya.

"Sudahlah baek, baekkie jangan menangis lagi. Eomma tau baekkie tidak bisa mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah"

"Hiks tetap saja eomma, jika baekkie memerah kain pel nya terlebih dahulu eomma pasti tidak akan terpeleset huweeeeee"

"Baek sudahlah"

Heechul berusaha menenangkan Baekhyun yang terus menangis.

CKLEK

"Eomma"

Chanyeol masuk kedalam kamar, ia duduk disamping ibunya.

"Sebaiknya kita kerumah sakit, aku takut eomma kenapa-kenapa"

Heechul menggeleng "Tidak usah, nanti eomma panggil tukang pijat saja"

Chanyeol melirik baekhyun yang masih menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Apa hanya menangis saja yang bisa kau lakukan? Kau benar-benar tidak berguna sama sekali park baekhyun"

"Chanyeol"

Heechul terlihat tidak menyukai nada bicara Chanyeol yang seperti itu.

"Hiks.. "

Baekhyun semakin menundukan kepalanya. Lagi-lagi Chanyeol memarahinya.

"Inilah kenapa aku tidak pernah menyukai orang-orang kaya, mereka benar-benar tidak berguna"

"Chanyeol sudahlah. Tidak baik berkata seperti itu pada istrimu sendiri"

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya erat. Ia sadar ucapannya sudah cukup keterlaluan.

"Baekhyun kau belum makan kan?"

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan

"Chanyeol bisa kau buatkan telur gulung untuk baekkie? Eomma mohon"

Chanyeol menatap istrinya itu yang terus menundukan kepalanya dalam.

Ia menghela nafas kemudian "Baik eomma"

.

.

.

Baekhyun berjalan pelan menuju dapur, Ia hendak mengambil air minum. Ia sedikit meringis karena kakinya masih terasa sakit.

Baekhyun mulai menangis lagi "Hiks aboeji baekkie mau pulang"

"Baekhyun"

Baekhyun sontak menoleh ketika Chanyeol datang dan memanggilnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Aku mau minum"

Chanyeol melirik ruangan dapur sekilas dan mendapati beberapa pecahan piring di sudut ruangan. Ia mengalihkan tatapan matanya pada baekhyun kemudian menghela nafas.

Ia tahu baekhyun memang tidak bisa di andalkan untuk urusan pekerjaan rumah. Entah apa yang bisa dikerjakan pria mungil itu.

"Kenapa dengan kakimu? Kau seperti sedang menahan sakit"

Baekhyun menunduk "Kaki ku terkena pecahan piring"

Chanyeol terdiam, lantas ia berbalik untuk mengambil kotak p3k milik Kang Ahjumma.

"Duduklah"

Baekhyun terdiam pada awalnya, tapi pada akhirnya ia menurut dan duduk di kursi meja dapur.

Chanyeol kemudian berjongkok, ia dengan telaten membersihkan luka di kaki kanan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun dibuat merona karenanya, seumur hidup tidak pernah ada pria yang mau melakukan ini untuknnya. Bahkan Sehun sekalipun.

Setelah dibersihkan, Chanyeol mengambil obat merah dan mengoleskannya pada luka di kaki Baekhyun.

"Tahan sebentar"

"Aaaaaaaahhh perih"

Baekhyun meringis, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan rasa sakit.

Setelah selesai Chanyeol kemudian menutup luka Baekhyun dengan menggunakan perban.

"Sudah"

Chanyeol berdiri dan kembali membereskan kotak p3k milik Kang ahjumma.

"T-terimakasih Chanyeol"

Chanyeol mengangguk sekilas, ia kemudian berbalik dan hendak membuat telur gulung.

Saat hendak mengambil kuali kecil dan beberapa piring, ia sedikit mengernyit ketika mendapati adanya sisa sabun dan busa yang menempel pada benda-benda tersebut.

Chanyeol mendadak emosi, tapi ia berusaha meredamnya.

'Sabar Park Chanyeol'

Ucapnya pelan dalam hati.

Akhirnya ia harus mencuci ulang semua piring-piring dan alat memasak itu. Setelahnya, ia langsung membuat sekitar 10 telur gulung untuknya dan juga Baekhyun.

"Ini"

Chanyeol menyuguhkan 5 telur gulung dengan sepiring nasi putih hangat untuk Baekhyun.

"Terimakasih Chanyeol"

Chanyeol memilih untuk tidak merespon. Ia masih kesal karena harus mencuci ulang semua peralatan dapur.

Chanyeol memilih duduk di hadapannya dan makan dengan tenang.

"Kau juga makan Chanyeol?"

"Aku belum makan dari pagi"

Baekhyun terdiam. Ia jadi merasa bersalah. Sebagai seorang istri seharusnya ia yang menyiapkan makanan untuk Chanyeol.

.

.

.

15 Menit setelah sarapan yang sangat terlambat, Chanyeol mencuci piring bekas makan mereka berdua. Ia sama sekali tidak mengijinkan pria mungil itu untuk mencuci piring lagi meskipun baekhyun sampai menangis dan terus merengek.

Pria tinggi itu berjalan pelan menuju kamar mandi, ia ingin buang air kecil. Setelah ini dia masih harus menyelesaikan memperbaiki rumah mereka yang terbakar karena ulah Baekhyun semalam.

CKLEK

Ia mengernyit bingung ketika melihat tumpukan pakaian yang direndam di dalam sebuah ember berukuran sedang.

Karena penasaran ia akhirnya menyentuh pakaian-pakaian itu yang warnanya sudah luntur semuanya.

"A-apa ini?"

Chanyeol sangat shock melihat semua baju-bajunya rusak dan warnanya juga luntur semua.

"Apa yang?"

Chanyeol dibuat kebingungan. Apa yang terjadi? Bukankah Baekhyun yang bertugas mencuci pakaian?

Tak sengaja pandangannya tertuju pada sebotol pemutih pakaian yang tergeletak begitu saja di samping ember pakaian.

Chanyeol mengambil botol itu yang ternyata isinya sudah habis semua.

Chanyeol langsung terdiam.

"PARK BAEKHYUN"

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

I will not force anyone to love this ff, please comment if you like and leave this ff if you do not like it.

See you in the next chap ~


	4. Chapter 4

"Chanyeol"

Pria tinggi itu menoleh dan tersenyum kecil menatap ibunya yang berjalan pincang kearahnya.

Ia tengah duduk sendirian di teras belakang rumah Kang ahjumma sembari ditemani secangkir kopi hitam dan sebatang rokok yang terselip di jari tangannya.

Heechul duduk tepat di samping putra satu-satunya itu.

"Sudah merasa lebih baik?"

"Masih sedikit sakit, tapi jauh lebih baik setelah di pijat"

Chanyeol mengangguk mengerti.

"Kau masih suka merokok?"

Chanyeol tersenyum "Hanya sesekali"

"Kau tau merokok itu tidak baik Chanyeol"

"Aku tau"

Ia memadamkan api rokok terakhirnya dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah.

Heechul menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, mayoritas laki-laki di kampung ini memang suka sekali merokok tidak terkecuali Chanyeol. Sudah berulang kali Heechul meminta Chanyeol untuk berhenti merokok tapi anaknya itu selalu mengulang kebiasaan buruknya itu. Laki-laki memang sangat sulit di jauhkan dari rokok.

"Kau memarahi Baekhyun lagi?"

"Aku menegurnya karena memakai pemutih baju untuk mencuci pakaian"

"Kau tau kan Baekhyun itu tidak terbiasa dengan pekerjaan rumah? Eomma harap kau tidak terlalu keras padanya"

"Aku memarahinya bukan berarti aku benar-benar marah, aku melakukan itu untuk memperbaiki mental anak itu"

"Apa?"

"Baekhyun harus jadi pribadi yang lebih kuat, dia terlalu manja untuk ukuran anak laki-laki"

"Tapi kau tetap saja salah Chanyeol, harusnya kau mengajari Baekhyun terlebih dahulu bagaimana cara mengurus rumah yang baik. Dia pasti kebingungan"

Chanyeol mengangguk "Maafkan aku eomma"

Heechul tersenyum kecil "Apa kau merasa terbebani dengan permintaan Tuan Donghae?"

Chanyeol menggeleng "Sejak awal aku sudah menyanggupi permintaannya, aku yakin bisa merubah sifat manja Baekhyun"

"Apa ini artinya kau memiliki perasaan lebih pada Baekhyun?"

Kali ini Chanyeol langsung terdiam.

Heechul menghela nafas.

"Kau masih mengharapkan wanita itu?"

Chanyeol tidak menjawab.

"Eomma sangat menyukai Baekhyun Chanyeol ah, dia cantik dan sangat lugu. Eomma yakin dia adalah pasangan terbaik untukmu"

"Aku tidak memiliki perasaan apapun untuknya"

"Kau hanya belum menyadarinya saja Chanyeol, ini cuma soal waku"

Heechul tersenyum hangat ketika mengucapkan itu. Ia sangat yakin Baekhyun adalah jodoh terbaik yang sudah di takdirkan Tuhan untuk putranya.

"Malam ini kau tidur dimana?"

"Aku tidur di kamar Minhyuk"

Heechul sontak terkejut "Kau harus tidur bersama Baekhyun Chanyeol ah. Jika kalian tidur terpisah terus, kapan eomma bisa punya cucu?"

"Jika kami tidur bersamapun tidak akan ada yang kami lakukan"

"Kenapa? Kalian kan suami-istri, kalian sudah legal untuk melakukan itu"

"Aku hanya akan melakukan itu dengan orang yang aku cintai"

Heechul menggeleng kesal "Pokoknya eomma tidak mau tau, kau harus tidur bersama Baekhyun malam ini. Berikan eomma cucu yang cantik dan tampan"

"Daritadi eomma terus berbicara soal cucu, memangnya Baekhyun itu bisa hamil?"

Heechul mengangguk "Tuan Donghae sudah bercerita soal itu, Baekhyun sudah terlahir dengan kondisi istimewa. Ia punya rahim yang bisa dibuahi. Itulah kenapa Tuan Donghae menjodohkan Baekhyun dengan mu, itu karena Baekhyun tidak bisa menikah dengan perempuan"

Chanyeol membulatkan mulutnya membentuk huruf O.

Tidak banyak pria yang memiliki rahim di dalam tubuh mereka.

"Maka dari itu kau harus cepat-cepat membuahi Baekhyun supaya cepat hamil"

Chanyeol berdecak sebal mendengarnya, ia tidak ingin melakukan hubungan seks tanpa di landasi perasaan cinta.

"Akan aku pikirkan itu nanti"

Heechul balas berdecak kesal, ia buru-buru berdiri dan mendorong anak semata wayangnya itu untuk masuk ke kamar Baekhyun.

"Sekarang masuk dan bekerja keraslah malam ini, buatkan eomma cucu yang lucu-lucu ya? fighting!"

Pria bersuara berat itu terkikik geli melihat tingkah laku sang eomma, mau tidak mau akhirnya ia masuk ke dalam kamar Baekhyun.

.

.

.

Baekhyun berbaring sambil membelakangi pintu, ia masih kesal setelah Chanyeol kembali memarahinya karena masalah baju.

Memangnya apa salahnya? Pembantu dirumah ayahnya dulu selalu mencuci pakaiannya yang kotor terkena saus dengan menggunakan pemutih.

Kenapa Chanyeol harus memarahinya? Salahkan saja pemutih baju sialan itu!.

CKLEK

Baekhyun sontak menoleh, ia membulatkan matanya kaget ketika Chanyeol masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

KLIK

Ia semakin terkejut ketika Chanyeol juga mengkunci pintunya.

Baekhyun buru-buru merubah posisinya menjadi terduduk.

"A-apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Tanyanya khawatir ketika Chanyeol melepas bajunya.

"Jangan berpikir macam-macam, aku cuma mau tidur"

"A-apa? T-tidur? J-jangan Chanyeol aku masih belum siap"

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya cepat sambil menutup area dadanya.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan kesal.

"Bukan tidur yang seperti itu, aku cuma mau istirahat"

"Oh.. "

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya lega, syukurlah. Ia pikir Chanyeol mau minta jatah.

"Geser sedikit"

Baekhyun menggeser tubuhnya agar Chanyeol bisa tidur disebelahnya.

Chanyeol tidur terlentang dengan menggunakan tangannya sendiri sebagai bantalnya. Bulu ketiak Chanyeol terlihat sangat lebat dengan posisi tidur seperti ini. Apa dia tidak pernah mencukur bulu ketiaknya sendiri? Chanyeol benar-benar jorok.

"C-Chanyeol apa kau bisa menggunakan pakaianmu lagi?"

"Kenapa memangnya?"

"T-tidak apa-apa, aku hanya takut kau kedinginan"

Chanyeol mengernyitkan alisnya bingung, apa maksudnya itu?

Baekhyun menelan ludahnya gugup, jujur ia agak sedikit kurang nyaman dengan kebiasaan tidur Chanyeol yang hanya suka memakai celana boxer ketat saat tidur.

Dada bidang, bisep sempurna, perut kotak-kotak yang juga terbentuk sempurna ditambah gundukan besar yang terbentuk dibalik celana ketat itu. Apa kau pikir Baekhyun bisa bernafas dengan lancar melihat semua itu?

"Sudahlah, aku mau tidur"

Ugh, Chanyeol sangat tidak peka.

"S-selamat malam Chanyeol"

Baekhyun tidur dengan posisi membelakangi Chanyeol. Sekeras apapun ia berusaha memejamkan matanya tetap saja terasa sulit.

Ia sungguh tidak bisa berbagi tempat tidur dengan orang lain yang belum terlalu ia kenal.

"Baekhyun kau sudah tidur?"

"B-belum, k-kenapa?"

"Aku ingin bicara sesuatu"

"Apa itu?"

"Aku hanya ingin minta maaf"

Baekhyun sontak berbalik.

"Aku tau seharusnya aku tidak terlalu keras padamu. Harusnya aku mengerti jika dirimu memang tidak pandai mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah"

Baekhyun terdiam, Chanyeol meminta maaf padanya? Sungguh?"

"Kau.. Serius?"

Chanyeol mengangguk "Aku serius, mulai sekarang aku akan mengajarimu terlebih dahulu untuk mengerjakan setiap pekerjaan rumah"

Entah kenapa mendengar itu Baekhyun mendadak tidak dapat menahan dirinya untuk tidak tersenyum.

"Aku juga minta maaf karena belum bisa menjadi istri yang baik untukmu, maaf karena sudah membakar rumahmu dan maaf karena sudah merusak pakaianmu"

Chanyeol terkekeh geli, Baekhyun memang bukan sosok istri ideal. Tapi ia juga salah karena hanya terus memarahi anak itu saja.

"Sudahlah, sebaiknya sekarang kau tidur. Selamat malam"

Chanyeol langsung berbalik memunggungi si pria cantik yang sama sekali tidak bisa menahan senyumannya.

"Selamat malam juga Chanyeol ah"

.

.

.

Sinar matahari pagi mulai menerobos masuk melalui celah jendela kamar Baekhyun. Pria cantik itu masih setia bergulung di dalama selimut tebalnya.

Chanyeol yang sudah siap dengan pakaianan training yang ia pakai pagi ini hanya bisa menghela nafas melihatnya.

"Bangun Baekhyun ah, ini sudah pagi. Ayo kita lari pagi"

Ia berjongkok dan menepuk pipi sang istri dengan pelan.

"Hmmmm.. "

Baekhyun semakin merapatkan selimut di tubuhnya pertanda ia tak mau di ganggu.

Chanyeol berdecak kesal, ia mendekatkan tubuhnya lagi dan menepuk pipi sang istri dengan lebih keras.

"Baekhyun ayo cepat bangun"

"Hmmm 5 menit lagi Chanyeol"

"Ck, ayo cepat bangun sekarang. Kau harus olahraga"

Baekhyun menggeram kesal, ia paling tidak suka jika di paksa bangun pagi-pagi begini.

"Aku masih-AHHHHHH"

BUGH

"ARRRGHHH"

Baekhyun beringsut terkejut ketika ia mengerjapkan matanya pelan dan mendapati wajah Chanyeol yang begitu dekat dengan wajahnya.

Refleks ia langsung bangun dan tanpa sengaja menendang selangkangan Chanyeol.

"ARRRGHHH"

Chanyeol meringis kesakitan hingga berguling-guling dilantai.

Rasanya sangat ngilu, Chanyeol bahkan tidak bisa mendeskripsikannya dengan kata-kata.

"C-Chanyeol kau baik-baik saja?"

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan kesal.

"KAU MENENDANGNYA"

Baekhyun sampai terlonjak kaget dibuatnya.

"A-aku t-tidak sengaja, a-aku kira k-kau mau memperkosaku tadi"

"MEMPERKOSA KEPALAMU. AKU CUMA MAU MEMBANGUNKANMU"

Chanyeol berteriak sangat keras, ia begitu kesal karena baru pertama kali ini ada yang berani menendang kejantanannya.

Bagaimana jika setelah ini ia jadi mandul?

Baekhyun benar-benar harus bertanggung jawab.

"A-aku kan sudah minta maaf. Kenapa kau terus berteriak padaku?"

Baekhyun jadi ikutan kesal karena Chanyeol terus berteriak padanya.

Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya kasar.

"Sudahlah. Sekarang kau cepat ganti baju dan kita lari pagi"

Chanyeol berusaha bangun sambil menahan rasa ngilu luar biasa di area selangkangannya.

Niatnya untuk mengajak istrinya lari pagi malah berujung petaka.

"Lama-lama aku bisa gila jika terus seperti ini"

Ia terus mengomel kesal sambil terus meringis ngilu.

BRAAAKKK

Ia juga membanting pintu dengan keras.

Baekhyun berdecak sebal, lagi-lagi Chanyeol memarahinya.

"Dasar Park alien menyebalkan"

.

.

.

"Chanyeol aku lelah"

Pagi ini mereka berdua melakukan jogging di sebuah lapangan terbuka yang letaknya tidak jauh dari rumah mereka.

"Ini baru satu kali putaran Baek, masih ada sisa 9 putaran lagi"

Baekhyun terlihat sudah mulai kehabisan nafas. Ia memang tidak pernah olahraga sebelumnya, tidak heran jika ia begitu kelelahan padahal baru satu putaran ia berlari.

Tapi demi Tuhan lapangan ini luas sekali, Chanyeol benar-benar gila menyuruhnya berlari sampai 10x putaran.

"Ayo Baek lari lebih Cepat!"

Chanyeol berdecak kesal melihat istrinya begitu lambat dalam berlari, baru satu kali putaran saja dia sudah banyak mengeluh. Padahal biasanya Chanyeol bisa berlari mengelilingi lapangan ini sampai 20x putaran dan ia baik-baik saja.

Ia menolehkan tatapannya kebelakang ketika ia mendengar suara langkah kaki seseorang yang berlari dibelakang mereka.

Ia sedikit mengernyitkan alisnya bingung ketika melihat sekumpulan ahjussi yang berlari tidak jauh dibelakang mereka.

Ada sekitar 7 orang pria dewasa disana dan pandangan mereka semua terfokus pada satu tujuan.

Pantat Baekhyun.

Sekumpulan ahjussi tua itu tampak begitu fokus menatap pantat Baekhyun yang padat dan bulat.

Baekhyun hanya menggunakan legging hitam ketat milik ibunya karena tidak ada satupun pakaian Chanyeol yang muat di tubuh Baekhyun.

Sedangkan untuk atasannya Baekhyun hanya menggunakan kaos putih polos tipis yang di balut sweater putih yang juga milik ibunya.

Pantat Baekhyun yang bulat dan sekal itu terbentuk dengan sangat jelas, bahkan belahan pantatnya terus bergoyang kesana-kemari ketika Baekhyun berlari.

GLUK

Para ahjussi itu nampak meneguk ludah mereka kasar. Pagi-pagi mereka sudah mendapat tontonan yang menarik.

Chanyeol menggeleng kecil melihat wajah-wajah mesum itu menatap pantat sintal istrinya.

Secara otomatis Chanyeol berhenti dan membalikan tubuhnya.

Melihat Chanyeol yang berhenti berlari Baekhyun pun sontak ikut berhenti, ia berbalik dan menatap bingung suaminya.

"YA!"

Chanyeol berteriak menyeramkan, ia menatap tajam satu persatu para ahjussi mesum itu.

Sekumpulan ahjussi itu tampak terkejut dengan teriakan Chanyeol dan langsung berhenti.

"Berani sekali kalian menatap istriku seperti itu!"

Mereka semua sontak bungkam, jadi pria ini suaminya?

Chanyeol nampak merenggangkan otot ditubuhnya sampai terdengar bunyi 'KRAK' Yang cukup nyaring.

"Baguslah, sudah lama aku tidak mematahkan tulang-tulang manusia"

GLUK

Mereka semua kompak menelan ludah gugup, Chanyeol tinggi dan besar. Satu kali dipukul mereka semua pasti akan langsung masuk ruang ICU.

Akhirnya mereka memilih untuk mundur dan pergi menjauh daripada babak belur.

Setelah mereka semua pergi, Chanyeol berbalik dan menatap istrinya yang juga tengah menatapnya bingung.

"Ada apa Chanyeol? Kenapa kau terlihat marah?"

Chanyeol terdiam, ia melepas jaket putih yang ia kenakan dan langsung memasangkannya di pinggang Baekhyun untuk menutupi pantat montok istrinya itu dari mata-mata jahat.

"C-Chanyeol kau.. "

"Kau terlalu menarik perhatian banyak orang"

"C-Chanyeol"

"Apa?"

"K-kau tidak p-pakai baju?"

Chanyeol sedikit mengernyit tidak mengerti, ia kemudian menatap dirinya sendiri dan barulah ia sadar apa yang dimaksud oleh istrinya.

"Aku kan sudah pakai jaket, untuk apa pakai baju lagi di dalamnya?"

"T-tapi.. "

Baekhyun dibuat gugup, jika seperti ini bukan Baekhyun yang akan jadi pusat perhatian, tapi Chanyeol lah yang akan menarik perhatian banyak wanita.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita lari lagi. Masih ada 9 putaran"

.

.

.

Baekhyun kesulitan mengambil nafasnya. Ia membungkuk sambil menyentuh lututnya yang sudah gemetar. Tubuhnya sudah banjir oleh keringat.

Ia sudah berlari sebanyak 5 kali putaran dan masih ada 4 kali putaran lagi, ia benar-benar sudah tidak kuat.

"C-Chanyeol a-aku mohon b-berhenti, a-akuhh s-sudahh t-tidak kuattthh hah.. hah.. hah"

Baekhyun bahkan tidak mampu bicara dengan benar. Ia benar-benar sudah kelelahan.

"Jangan manja, 3 putaran lagi jika kau memang tidak sanggup untuk melakukan 4 kali putaran"

Chanyeol sedikit berteriak karena memang posisinya sudah agak jauh dengan posisi Baekhyun sekarang.

Baekhyun berdecak kesal.

"Hihihi"

Ia sontak menolehkan kepalanya kesamping dan sedikit terkejut melihat sekumpulan perempuan yang terdiri dari gadis remaja sampai ibu-ibu berkumpul semua di pinggir lapangan.

Darimana mereka datang? Apa yang mereka lakukan?

Chanyeol yang berlari di depannya nampak acuh dan terus berlari santai.

Sekumpulan perempuan itu nampak menjerit histeris ketika Chanyeol mengusap keringat yang mengalir ditubuhnya.

Baekhyun sekarang mengerti kenapa perempuan-perempuan itu berkumpul di pinggir lapangan.

Entah kenapa ia mendadak kesal melihat tubuh telanjang suaminya menjadi tontonan gratis bagi sekumpulan wanita haus belaian itu.

BRUKK

"Ahhhhh Chanyeol"

Chanyeol sontak berbalik dan melihat Baekhyun tergeletak di atas tanah. Ia buru-buru berlari dan berjongkok melihat istrinya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Baekhyun menangis "Kaki ku sakit sekali Chanyeol, aku tidak bisa berlari lagi hiks"

Chanyeol terlihat menghela nafasnya kemudian.

"Yasudah kita pulang kalau begitu, kau bisa berjalan?"

Baekhyun menggeleng imut.

"Naiklah ke punggungku kalau begitu"

Chanyeol mempersilahkan Baekhyun untuk naik ke punggungnya.

Baekhyun cukup terkejut dibuatnya.

"A-apa?"

"Ayo naik ke punggungku"

Baekhyun menelan ludahnya gugup.

HUP

Chanyeol kemudian berdiri setelah Baekhyun naik keatas punggungnya.

Helaan nafas kecewa terdengar dari sekumpulan wanita itu ketika Chanyeol beranjak pergi meninggalkan lapangan.

Diam-diam Baekhyun menyeringai tipis.

'Rasakan, siapa suruh menatap suami Baekkie seperti itu'

Ucapnya dalam hati sambil terkikik geli.

.

.

.

Baekhyun benar-benar tidak bisa mengontrol rasa gugupnya. Detak jantungnya bahkan berdetak 10 kali lipat dari biasanya.

Baekhyun merasa ia seperti sedang menjadi pemeran utama dalam sebuah drama. Di suasana pagi yang cukup cerah ini Chanyeol terus menggendongnya dalam perjalanan menuju kerumah.

Tubuh Chanyeol sangat basah oleh keringatnya sendiri. Tapi bukannya merasa jijik Baekhyun justru sangat menikmati sensasi ketika keringat ditubuh sang suami tak sengaja menempel ditubuhnya juga.

Aromanya sangat maskulin dan begitu membuat Baekhyun mabuk kepayang.

Tanpa sadar ia mengalungkan kedua tangannya di bahu tegap sang suami dan menyandarkan kepalanya disana. Bahu itu begitu tegap, kokoh dan lebar. Sangat nyaman untuk disandari meskipun basah oleh keringat.

Chanyeol terkekeh geli ketika degupan jantung sang istri terasa berdetak begitu cepat menyentuh punggungnya. Apakah ia sebegitu gugupnya di gendong oleh suaminya sendiri?

"Sampai kapan kau akan terus menyenderkan kepalamu pada bahuku?'

Baekhyun sontak menjauhkan kepalanya.

"Kepalaku sakit karena terus berlari, ini semua gara-gara kau terus memaksaku berlari"

"Payah, baru berlari sebentar saja sudah seperti ini. Kau benar-benar manja"

Baekhyun hanya menggerutu kesal sebagai balasan.

KRIUKKK

DEG

"Suara apa itu?"

Baekhyun menyembunyikan wajahnya di bahu bidang sang suami. Astaga dia malu sekali.

"Kau lapar?"

"T-tidak kok"

KRIUKK

BLUSSH

Wajah Baekhyun sudah memerah layaknya buah tomat.

Sang suami hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Ia melihat sebuah kedai bubur kaki lima yang terletak di ujung jalan. kemudian tanpa harus berpikir kembali Chanyeol langsung membawa Baekhyun ke kedai tersebut.

"Jongdae ya?"

"Oh Chanyeol ah, apa kabar? Kenapa tidak pakai baju?"

"Aku baru selesai olahraga, boleh aku pinjam handuk kecil?"

Jongdae mengangguk "Boleh, tunggu sebentar ya. Ouh siapa dia? Apakah dia istrimu?"

Chanyeol mengangguk sambil menurunkan sang istri untuk duduk dikursi pelanggan.

"Wah cantik sekali, kau dapat dari mana yang seperti ini Chanyeol ah?"

Pria kekar itu mengusap seluruh keringat ditubuhnya dengan handuk yang diberikan Jongdae.

"Aku di jodohkan oleh orangtuaku"

"Wah kau beruntung sekali, seandainya aku juga punya istri secantik dia"

Chanyeol hanya terkekeh kecil sebagai tanggapan.

"Aku pesan 2 porsi bubur ayam ya?"

Jongdae mengangguk kecil "Baik, akan segera aku siapkan"

.

.

.

Pria cantik itu nampak kurang nyaman dengan kedai bubur kaki lima seperti ini. Jika sarapan diluar Baekhyun biasanya makan di sebuah restoran Jepang favoritnya bersama ayah ataupun teman-temannya. Bukan kedai kaki lima seperti ini yang Baekhyun juga tidak tau makanannya higienis atau tidak.

"Kenapa hanya diam saja? Bukankah kau lapar? Ayo makan"

Baekhyun menatap semangkuk bubur ayam dihadapannya dengan ragu.

"Chanyeol apa kau yakin kita akan makan disini?"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Chanyeol ini kedai kaki lima, bagaimana bisa aku makan ditempat seperti ini? Bagaimana jika makanannya tidak higienis? Bagaimana jika aku sakit perut setelah makan bubur disini? Kita makan ditempat lain saja ya? Aku tau restoran jepang yang enak disekitar sini"

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya pelan, ia membanting sendok makannya dengan agak keras.

"Jika Jongdae mendengar ucapan mu dia pasti bisa sakit hati Baek"

"Memangnya aku salah bicara? Aku hanya berbicara fakta Chanyeol ah, ayolah aku tidak suka berada ditempat seperti ini"

Ia terus merengek sampai menunjukan aegyo andalannya agar sang suami mau membawanya pergi dari sini.

"Baekhyun apa kau melupakan sesuatu?"

"Melupakan apa?"

"Kau lupa jika kau menikahi seorang pria kampung sepertiku?"

Baekhyun sontak terdiam.

"Suamimu ini bukan seorang CEO atau pengusaha kaya, ia hanya seorang pekerja kasar yang tidak akan pernah mampu membawamu makan di restoran mahal"

DEG

Entah kenapa ucapan Chanyeol barusan seolah menusuk hatinya dalam. Ia tidak suka jika Chanyeol merendahkan dirinya sendiri dihadapannya seperti itu.

"Mulai sekarang kau harus membiasakan diri untuk hidup sederhana. Sekarang cepat makan buburmu sebelum dingin, Jongdae adalah temanku. Meskipun hanya berjualan di kedai kecil seperti ini tapi rasanya tidak jauh berbeda dengan bubur buatan Chef terkenal"

Baekhyun menunduk, haruskah ia makan bubur ini? bagaimana jika ia masuk rumah sakit karena makan makanan yang tidak higienis atau yang lebih parah ia mati karena makan makanan orang miskin?

Ah tidak, sepertinya itu terlalu berlebihan.

Dengan perasaan ragu Baekhyun akhirnya menyendok bubur ayam itu dan segera menyantapnya sedikit demi sedikit.

Nyam.

Ia sedikit mengernyitkan alisnya pelan.

"Bagaimana? Enak kan?"

"Hmm tidak buruk"

Nyam.

Ia kemudian mengambil sendok makan yang kedua, ketiga, ke empat dan seterusnya sampai tak terasa mangkuk bubur itu kosong tak bersisa.

Chanyeol terdiam sambil terus menatap sang istri.

"Ah aku kenyang"

Ucapnya sambil bersendawa keras. Merasa di perhatikan, Baekhyun pun lantas menatap sang suami yang nampak tersenyum jahil.

"I-ini tidak seperti a-apa yang kau pikirkan Chanyeol. A-aku hanya terlalu lapar. Aku tidak punya pilihan lain selain makan bubur murah ini"

"Kau lapar atau memang suka?"

"A-aku lapar Chanyeol, bukan k-karena aku suka"

"Oh begitu?"

"I-iya aku tidak bohong kok"

"Yakin?"

"Y-yakin"

Baekhyun rasanya ingin sekali melempar wajah menyebalkan suaminya itu dengan sendok yang ia pegang.

Chanyeol terkekeh kecil.

"Jongdae ya, jadi berapa semuanya?"

.

.

.

"Aboeji"

Baekhyun memeluk sang ayah ketika ia pulang kerumah, ia langsung turun dari punggung Chanyeol dan berlari sambil terpincang-pincang memeluk sang ayah.

"Hmm kau bau Baekkie"

"Baekkie baru selesai olahraga"

Donghae dibuat cukup terkejut "Jinja? Baekkie berolahraga?"

Baekhyun mengangguk lucu "Hmmm suami Baekkie yang menyuruh Baekkie untuk olahraga pagi"

"Aboeji"

Chanyeol tampak menghampiri sang ayah mertua lalu kemudian membungkuk hormat.

"Kau mengajak Baekkie olahraga? Wah kau benar-benar membawa dampak positif untuk putraku"

"Dampak positif apanya? Lihat, betis Baekkie jadi seperti betis gajah"

Donghae tertawa kecil mendengar ucapan manja sang putra satu-satunya itu.

"Aboeji datang kemari mau menjemput Baekkie ya?

"Aniyo, aboeji datang kesini untuk mengantarkan pakaian mu"

Donghae menunjuk beberapa koper besar yang berisi baju-baju Baekhyun.

"Ngomong-ngomong apa kalian pindah rumah? Rumah kalian yang disebelah sana tampak sedang direnovasi, katanya sempat terjadi ledakan disana. Apa itu benar Chanyeol ah?"

Chanyeol mengangguk "Ne, ledakan yang menghancurkan dapur rumahku"

Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol sekilas, perasaannya mendadak tidak enak. sepertinya suaminya itu akan menceritakan semuanya pada sang ayah.

"Benarkah? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Ne, tabung gas dirumahku bocor. Dan karena itu tabung nya meledak sampai menghancurkan dapur. Beruntung kami semua selamat"

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya terkejut, kenapa Chanyeol berbohong?

"Ah begitu, lain kali kau harus lebih berhati-hati"

"Ne, Aboeji"

"Sekarang kalian tinggal dirumah ini?"

Donghae menatap rumah kecil yang letaknya tidak jauh dari rumah Chanyeol.

"Ne, ini rumah tetangga kami Kang ahjumma. Sekarang ia dan putra laki-lakinya sedang pergi ke acara resepsi pernikahan putrinya"

"Lalu ibumu? Kemana dia?"

"Dia pergi ke tukang pijat"

"Tukang pijat?"

"Ne, pinggangnya cedera setalah jatuh di kamar mandi"

Baekhyun dibuat terkejut lagi, kenapa Chanyeol harus berbohong lagi?

"Ah aku berharap ibumu bisa segera sembuh Chanyeol ah"

Chanyeol tersenyum "Terimakasih aboeji"

"Baekhyun tidak menyusahkanmu kan yeol?"

Chanyeol melirik istrinya itu sekilas "Tidak sama sekali, ia istri yang penurut"

"Syukurlah kalau begitu, tadinya aboeji begitu khawatir karena Baekhyun sama sekali tidak bisa mengerjakan apapun sendiri"

Baekhyun menatap suaminya sekilas.

"Aku pamit mandi sebentar aboeji"

.

.

.

Kedua pria yang sama-sama tampan dan gagah itu duduk saling berhadapan di ruang tamu Kang ahjumma dengan secangkir kopi hitam yang tentu saja disiapkan oleh Chanyeol untuk sang ayah mertua.

"Aku bersyukur jika putraku Baekhyun tidak menyusahkan kalian, dia adalah putraku satu-satunya. Semenjak kecil ia sudah terbiasa mendapatkan apapun yang ia inginkan. Tapi karena aku terlalu memanjakannya akhirnya ia tumbuh menjadi pribadi yang selalu bergantung pada orang lain dan suka sekali berbuat semaunya. Aku sangat berharap padamu Chanyeol, aku tau kau bisa merubah sifat Baekhyun menjadi lebih baik lagi"

Chanyeol tersenyum sopan "Aku akan melakukan yang terbaik"

"Ngomong-ngomong kau masih pada pekerjaanmu?"

Chanyeol mengangguk "Ne, aku masih pada pekerjaanku sebelumnya"

"Apa kau tidak berpikir untuk mencari pekerjaan baru? Aboeji bisa mempekerjakanmu di perusahaan aboeji jika kau mau"

"Tidak perlu aboeji, aku sudah merasa bersyukur dengan pekerjaanku yang sekarang"

"Tapi sekarang kan kau sudah menikah, tanggung jawabmu juga pasti bertambah. Setidaknya kau harus mendapatkan penghasilan yang lebih"

Chanyeol tersenyum "Soal itu aboeji tidak perlu khawatir, aku memang bukan orang kaya. Tapi akan aku pastikan Baekhyun tidak akan kekurangan sesuatu apapun. Aku akan membahagiakan Baekhyun dengan caraku sendiri."

Donghae dibuat tersenyum bangga. Ia tau ia tidak salah menikahkan putranya dengan Chanyeol.

"Oh iya, bagaimana dengan malam pertama kalian? Kalian sudah melakukannya kan?"

Chanyeol tampak terkejut dengan pertanyaan sang ayah mertua.

"Kami masih belum melakukannya"

Donghae tampak mendengus kecewa.

"Kenapa?"

"Rumahku kebakaran saat malam pertama kami, jadi aku sama sekali tidak berpikir untuk melakukan 'itu' dengan istriku. Yang ada dipikiranku kemarin hanyalah bagaimana caranya supaya api-api itu bisa segera padam"

"Lalu malam kemarin? Bukankah kalian sudah menginap disini?"

"Kami tidak mungkin melakukan 'itu' dirumah orang lain kan? Kamar-kamar disini sangat transparan, bagaimana jika Kang ahjumma mendengar kami yang sedang melakukan 'itu'? Pasti akan sangat memalukan aboeji"

Donghae mengangguk kecil kemudian. Benar juga, pasti akan sangat memalukan jika orang-orang rumah mendengar desahan-desahan erotis dari pasangan yang baru menikah seperti Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Apalagi Baekhyun, Donghae sudah bisa menebak jika putranya itu pasti akan sangat berisik jika sedang bercinta.

"Tapi tetap saja Chanyeol ah, membiarkan istrimu masih perawan setelah malam pertama adalah aib bagi pria manapun, harusnya kau tau itu"

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum kecil, jujur ia agak kurang nyaman dengan topik pembicaraan seperti ini.

"Aboeji sangat menginginkan cucu dari kalian Chanyeol ah, Baekhyun tidak akan hamil jika kau bersikap lambat seperti ini"

"Aku akan berusaha lebih baik lagi aboeji"

Sang ayah mertua mengayunkan tangannya keatas. Ia merogoh sebuah bungkusan hitam yang ia letakan secara sembunyi-sembunyi di dalam koper milik Baekhyun.

"Ini obat kuat, dildo, gel pelicin dan obat perangsang"

Chanyeol tampak shock dengan benda-benda yang di keluarkan sang ayah mertua.

"U-untuk apa ini aboeji?"

"Tentu saja ini untuk aktifitas malam kalian"

Chanyeol melongo, ia tidak menyangka ayah mertuanya sampai menyiapkan yang seperti ini juga.

"Obat kuat ini aku pesan langsung dari Amerika, kau akan kuat sampai 3 jam jika kau memakan pil ini. Dan dildo ini, bisa kau gunakan untuk merangsang Baekhyun sebelum kau menyetubuhinya. Kau juga harus menggunakan gel ini supaya Baekhyun tidak kesakitan saat kau melakukan penetrasi. Dan obat perangsang ini, bisa kau campur kedalam minuman atau makanan Baekhyun supaya ia semakin bergairah"

Chanyeol sweatdrop dibuatnya, ia sampai tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi.

"Terimakasih aboeji, tapi sebenarnya aboeji tidak perlu sampai melakukan ini"

"Suatu saat kau pasti akan membutuhkan ini Chanyeol, percayalah. Ambil semua barang ini dan jangan sampai Baekhyun tahu"

Donghae memberikan semua barang itu yang diterima oleh sang menantu sambil tertawa canggung.

"Aboeji"

Chanyeol sontak menyembunyikan bungkusan itu kebelakang punggung tegapnya setelah Baekhyun muncul.

"Aboeji dan Chanyeol sedang membicarakan apa? Baekkie perhatikan sepertinya seru sekali"

Ia duduk disamping ayahnya dengan handuk yang melilit diatas kepalanya, Baekhyun hanya menggunakan hotpants super pendek diatas paha dengan atasan kaos coklat transparan dengan motif bunga.

Chanyeol agak dibuat mengernyit dengan pakaian itu.

Bukankah hotpants biasanya hanya dipakai kaum hawa?

"Bukan hal yang penting, Baekkie tidak perlu tau. Ini urusan laki-laki"

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya imut.

"Baekkie kan juga laki-laki"

Donghae tersenyum sambil mencubit hidung putranya gemas.

"Yasudah, aboeji kesini hanya untuk mengantarkan baju-baju Baekkie saja. Sekarang aboeji mau pulang"

"Kenapa buru-buru aboeji?"

"Aboeji tidak ingin menganggu waktu kalian berdua"

Donghae mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada sang menantu seolah memberi kode pada Chanyeol untuk memanfaatkan waktu sebaik mungkin sebelum Heechul dan yang lainnya pulang.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum canggung sebagai balasan.

"Aboeji Baekkie ingin ikut pulang kerumah"

"Kau ini bicara apa? Sekarang rumah Baekkie disini bersama dengan suamimu"

"Tapi Baekkie tidak betah tinggal disini aboeji, Chanyeol terus menyuruh Baekkie ini itu. Lihat, kuku Baekkie sampai rusak karena Chanyeol menyuruh Baekkie mencuci piring kemarin"

Pria manis itu menunjukan kuku-kukunya pada sang ayah.

"Disini juga tidak ada AC, tidak ada bath up dan tidak ada kasur yang empuk. Baekkie tidak suka tinggal disini aboeji, Baekkie mau pulang"

Baekhyun langsung memeluk tubuh Donghae dan bertingkah layaknya anak kucing yang tidak ingin ditinggal induknya.

Donghae tanpa ragu melepas pelukan sang putra dengan pelan.

"Sekarang kau sudah bukan tanggung jawab aboeji lagi Baek, kau sudah punya suami. Kau tetap harus ikut suamimu"

"Chanyeol bisa ikut tinggal di rumah aboeji"

"Tidak bisa seperti itu Baek, kalian sudah punya kehidupan sendiri sekarang"

"Tapi aboe-"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian Baek, mulai sekarang kau sudah harus belajar bertanggung jawab. Bertanggung jawab pada dirimu sendiri, bertanggung jawab sebagai seorang istri dan bertanggung jawab sebagai ibu untuk anak-anak kalian nanti"

Baekhyun berdecak kesal, ia menundukan kepalanya dalam dan mulai menangis.

"Tapi Baekkie tidak mau hidup miskin seperti ini aboeji hiks Baekkie tidak bisa"

Donghae mengusap kepala Baekhyun dengan lembut.

"Kau harus bisa, aboeji melakukan ini untuk kebaikanmu. Mau tidak mau mulai sekarang kau harus mulai membiasakan diri. Meskipun Chanyeol itu bukan pria kaya tapi aboeji yakin dia tidak akan membiarkanmu sampai kelaparan"

Baekhyun kembali memeluk tubuh tegap sang ayah sambil menangis.

"Aboeji yakin Chanyeol adalah pria yang tepat untukmu. Jangan pernah membantah apa yang suamimu ucapkan dan turutilah apapun yang ia perintahkan. Berdandanlah yang cantik dihadapan suamimu dan usahakan untuk selalu berbicara yang lembut dihadapan suamimu juga. Jika kau berbakti pada suamimu, aboeji jamin hidupmu akan selalu diberkahi"

Baekhyun akhirnya mengangguk pelan meskipun hatinya masih terasa berat.

"Chanyeol"

"Ne aboeji"

Donghae beralih menatap sang menantu yang sedari tadi hanya diam memperhatikan mereka.

"Tolong jaga putraku, aboeji yakin kau bisa menjadi suami yang baik untuk anakku"

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil.

"Ne, aboeji bisa percaya padaku"

.

.

.

"Pertama, kau harus menggunakan sarung tangan dulu. Lalu setelah itu kau harus menuangkan sabun cairnya pada mangkuk kecil dan setelah itu kau campur sedikit dengan air. Baru setelah itu kau remas spons nya sampai berbusa"

Setelah Donghae pulang, Chanyeol langsung menyuruh sang istri untuk mencuci piring karena Heechul dan Kang ahjumma sedang tidak ada dirumah.

Tidak seperti sebelumnya, kali ini Chanyeol mau mengajarkan Baekhyun bagaimana cara mencuci piring yang baik.

"Kau harus mencucinya seperti ini"

Chanyeol berdiri tepat dibelakang tubuh Baekhyun, ia memegang tangan Baekhyun pelan untuk memperagakan bagaimana cara mencuci piring yang baik.

"Kau pegang piringnya seperti ini, bilas dengan air sebentar lalu kemudian kau bersihkan dengan menggunakan spons"

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya erat ketika hembusan nafas Chanyeol tak sengaja menyentuh tengkuknya.

Ia benar-benar tidak bisa fokus dengan apa yang Chanyeol ucapkan, jarak mereka terlalu intim. Ia bahkan tidak mendengar dengan jelas apa yang Chanyeol ucapkan dari tadi.

"Sekarang kau coba cuci piringnya sendiri"

Chanyeol mulai melepaskan genggaman tangannya.

"N-ne"

Dengan tangan yang bergetar gugup Baekhyun memegang sebuah gelas kaca dan mulai mencucinya pelan.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan was-was, pria cantik itu tampak kesusahan memegang gelasnya.

"Bilas dulu dengan air jika memang licin-"

PRAAANGG

Chanyeol menutup matanya emosi. Belum setengah menit ia bicara, Baekhyun sudah memecahkan peralatan dapur lagi.

"Baekhyun, aku kan sudah bilang-"

Baekhyun langsung berbalik dan mendorong tubuh sang suami pelan.

"J-jangan dekat-dekat Chanyeol, kau membuatku tidak bisa berkonsentrasi"

Chanyeol berdecak kesal "Jika aku tidak mendekatimu lalu bagaimana caranya aku mengajarimu mencuci piring?"

"P-pokoknya jangan dekat-dekat, a-aku malu C-Chanyeol ah"

Baekhyun memegang tengkuknya sendiri, sensasi ketika nafas hangat Chanyeol menyentuh tengkuknya bahkan masih terasa sampai membuat tubuhnya merinding. Hal itu sontak saja membuat wajah Baekhyun memerah seperti tomat.

"Kenapa wajahmu memerah? Kau sakit?"

Baekhyun buru-buru menggeleng "A-ani, a-aku harus k-ke kamar mandi sebentar"

Ia langsung berlari kecil sambil menutup wajahnya.

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya, sepertinya kali ini ia harus mencuci sendiri piring-piringnya seperti kemarin.

.

.

.

TAKK

"AHHHHHH CHANYEOL KUKU KU PATAH HUWEEEEEE"

Baekhyun berteriak histeris ketika kukunya patah karena mencuci pakaian dengan tangannya.

Chanyeol nampak memijat pelipis nya pelan, ia begitu pusing dengan segala tingkah polah istrinya itu.

Setelah selesai mencuci piring, Chanyeol langsung menyuruh Baekhyun untuk mencuci baju di teras belakang rumah. Sesuai permintaan Baekhyun, Chanyeol kali ini agak menjaga jarak dengan sang istri. Meski begitu, ia tetap mengajari Baekhyun bagaimana cara mencuci baju yang benar. Tapi baru sekali mengucek baju miliknya sendiri, istrinya itu langsung menjerit histeris ketika tak sengaja kukunya patah.

"HUWEEEE ABOEJI KUKU BAEKHYUN PATAH HIKS"

"Baekhyun ayolah, itu cuma kuku"

"Cuma kuku kau bilang? CUMA KUKU? Chanyeol, aku menghabiskan puluhan juta won untuk kuku-kuku ini hiks"

"Ya terus mau bagaimana lagi? Sudahlah, kau lupakan kuku-kukumu itu sebentar. Lebih baik kau selesaikan semua cucian baju ini"

"BAEKKIE TIDAK MAU. POKOKNYA BAEKKIE MAU PULANG HUWEEE ABOEJI"

Pria cantik itu langsung berdiri dan berlari pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol.

"BAEKHYUN HEY KEMBALI. PARK BAEKHYUN YA!"

BRAKK

Chanyeol membanting cuciannya kesal, masa harus ia lagi sih yang mencuci semua pakaian ini? Untuk apa ia punya istri, jika semua pekerjaan harus ia kerjakan sendiri.

"Anak itu benar-benar. Aiiisshh aku bisa gila jika lama-lama seperti ini terus"

.

.

.

"Hiks kuku ku yang malang"

Sudah 2 jam berlalu dan Baekhyun masih saja menangisi kuku-kukunya yang sudah patah. Ia bahkan tidak berhenti memanggil-manggil ayahnya dari tadi.

Chanyeol yang melihat itu hanya bisa berdecak kesal. Perawatan kuku macam apa sih yang menghabiskan uang sampai puluhan juta won?

Ia benar-benar tidak habis pikir dengan cara berpikir orang-orang kaya yang suka sekali menghambur-hamburkan uang untuk hal yang tidak penting.

"Mau sampai kapan kau akan terus menangis seperti itu?"

"Kau tidak akan pernah mengerti Chanyeol, aku menghabiskan banyak uang untuk ini dan dengan mudahnya patah begitu saja. Kau pikir bagaimana perasaanku? Hiks"

"Itu kan memang sudah resikonya jika kau mencuci pakaian dengan menggunakan tangan. Kenapa juga kau harus menghabiskan banyak uang hanya untuk perawatan kuku?"

"Jadi kau menyalahkanku? Ini semua salahmu Chanyeol, jika kau punya mesin cuci kuku ku pasti tidak akan rusak"

"Pakai mesin cuci itu tidak bersih Baek, lebih baik mencuci dengan menggunakan tangan"

"Kau benar-benar tidak mengerti perasaanku Chanyeol hiks huweeee aboeji"

Chanyeol menutup telinganya rapat, telinganya terus berdengung dari tadi karena lengkingan tangisan Baekhyun yang sangat keras.

"Jangan menangis terus Baek, telingaku sakit. Sebaiknya sekarang kita memasak ikan untuk makan siang saja. Kau pasti lapar kan?"

Baekhyun sontak berhenti menangis.

.

.

.

"Aku sudah mencampur ikannya dengan bumbu masak. Sekarang kau tinggal menggorengnya dengan minyak panas"

"Bagaimana jika kompornya meledak lagi?"

"Putar tombolnya sampai terdengar bunyi 'KLIK'"

KLIK

Baekhyun tersenyum kekanakan ketika kompornya menyala.

"Sekarang celupkan ikannya"

SRRASSHH

"AAAAHHHH"

Baekhyun langsung berjengit kaget ketika minyak goreng itu menciprat kearah tubuhnya.

"Chanyeol perih hiks"

Chanyeol berdecak.

"Makanya pelan-pelan, jangan kau ceburkan begitu. Celupkan pelan-pelan dari arah samping"

Chanyeol akhirnya mencontohkan cara menggoreng ikan yang benar.

"Apinya juga jangan terlalu besar"

Baekhyun memangguk paham meskipun ia sendiri agak sedikit menjauh khawatir terkena cipratan minyak lagi.

"Sekarang kau sudah paham kan? Goreng ikan ini sampai berwarna kecoklatan. Aku mau menjemur pakaian dulu"

Baekhyun mengangguk singkat.

.

.

.

Padahal Chanyeol hanya meninggalkan Baekhyun selama 15 menit tapi pria kecil yang berstatus sebagai istrinya itu sudah kembali membuat ulah.

"Gosong ya?"

Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya frustasi. Kenapa masih tanya? Hitam legam seperti ini masa bisa dimakan.

"Chanyeol maafkan Baekkie, Baekkie tadi takut sekali minyak nya mengenai tangan Baekkie lagi. J-jadi i-ikannya tidak Baekkie angkat"

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya kasar, padahal perutnya sudah keroncongan sedari tadi.

"Kemari, duduk disampingku"

Sambil menunduk takut Baekhyun duduk disamping tempat duduk Chanyeol.

"Kau tunggu disini sebentar"

Pria tinggi itu beranjak pergi sebentar meninggalkan Baekhyun seorang diri.

Baekhyun sudah pasrah, Chanyeol sepertinya akan memukulnya kali ini. Ia sudah terlalu sering menyusahkan suaminya itu.

Chanyeol akhirnya kembali ke dapur, kali ini ia duduk tepat dihadapan Baekhyun.

"Kemarikan tangan mu"

Baekhyun terlihat sangat ketakutan.

"A-apa yang a-akan kau lakukan?"

"Sudah, kemarikan saja tanganmu"

Ia menarik tangan Baekhyun secara paksa.

Si pria kecil sontak menutup matanya rapat. Mungkin Chanyeol akan mematahkan lengannya.

"Ahhhh"

Baekhyun meringis, perih sekali.

Ia membuka matanya sedikit lalu termenung kemudian. Chanyeol tidak berusaha untuk mematahkan lengannya. Ia hanya sedang mengoleskan salep anti luka bakar di pergelangan tangannya.

"Tahan sebentar"

Ia meniup luka itu dengan pelan.

Baekhyun sontak saja langsung merasa tersentuh. Lagi-lagi Chanyeol menunjukan sikapnya yang manis dan gentle.

Harus Baekhyun akui, dibalik sikapnya yang tegas dan suka marah-marah, Chanyeol memang cukup perhatian sebagai seorang suami.

Dia benar-benar tipikal suami idaman.

"Selesai"

"G-Gomawo"

Baekhyun mendadak tergagap.

"Ayo kita cari makan diluar, perutku lapar sekali"

"M-maafkan aku Chanyeol, gara-gara aku ikannya jadi-"

"Sudah jangan dibahas lagi"

Si pria tinggi akhirnya bangkit dan menggenggam lembut tangan sang istri mengajaknya pergi untuk mencari makan diluar.

.

.

.

Chanyeol mengajak Baekhyun makan siang di sebuah kedai ayam bakar yang letaknya tidak terlalu jauh dari rumah mereka.

Lagi-lagi, pemilik kedai ini adalah sahabatnya Chanyeol juga yang bernama Yoon Doojun. Dan karena kedai ini milik sahabatnya Chanyeol, mereka berdua jadi mendapat potongan harga dari ayam bakar yang mereka pesan.

"Ini ayam bakar spesial yang kalian pesan. Ayam goreng kecap manis untuk sahabatku Park caplang dan ayam goreng kecap pedas untuk istrinya Park Baekkie"

Ia sengaja melembutkan suaranya ketika menyebut nama Baekkie.

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum kecil dan berucap terimakasih sedangkan sang suami hanya terkekeh pelan.

"Terimakasih Doojun ah"

"Sama-sama bung, nikmati makanan kalian oke?"

Doojun langsung pamit untuk membuat pesanan ayam bakar yang lain.

"Kau tetap tidak mau makan di kedai kecil seperti ini?"

Baekhyun sontak buru-buru menggeleng.

"A-ani, aku akan makan kok"

Mereka berdua makan dengan hening dan terus fokus pada makanan masing-masing.

Agaknya Chanyeol sedikit terganggu ketika secara tak sengaja atensinya menatap beberapa anak SMA yang duduk di meja samping tempat Chanyeol duduk.

Kelima remaja tanggung itu tampak kompak melongo bersamaan sambil menatap kolong meja mereka.

Chanyeol yang dibuat penasaran akhirnya melihat kebawah kolong mejanya dan menghela nafas kemudian.

Ia baru sadar sedari tadi Baekhyun masih menggunakan hotpants super pendek diatas paha. Paha mulusnya bahkan terekspose dengan sangat jelas dan itu menjadi tontonan gratis bagi para remaja tanggung itu.

Pantas saja mereka tidak berkedip daritadi. Ada tontonan menarik rupanya.

"Doojun ah, boleh aku pinjam serbet?"

"Serbet, untuk apa?"

"Aku hanya memerlukannya saja"

Doojun yang tampak tidak manaruh curiga sama sekali langsung memberikan sebuah serbet panjang pada sahabatnya itu.

"Terimakasih"

Si pria tinggi langsung bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan memutari tempat duduk Baekhyun.

Dengan gerakan cepat ia menarik kursi Baekhyun lalu kemudian ia tutupi paha sang istri dengan serbet itu.

Baekhyun sontak saja terkejut.

"Chanyeol apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Banyak sekali kucing liar disini, kau harus berhati-hati"

Ucapnya sarkas sambil melirik sinis sekumpulan remaja tanggung itu.

Merasa tersindir, sekumpulan remaja tanggung itu pun kompak menundukan kepala mereka dan berpura-pura sibuk dengan ponsel masing-masing.

"Maksudnya?"

"Lupakan. Habiskan makananmu"

Chanyeol kembali duduk di tempat duduknya, ia sedikit mengernyit melihat ada bulir nasi yang menempel di sudut bibir sang istri.

Pria itu secara refleks menyentuh sudut bibir sang istri dan mengusapnya lembut.

"Ada bulir nasi disudut bibirmu. Makanmu sangat berantakan Park Baekhyun"

Ia lantas kembali melanjutkan makan siangnya tanpa memperdulikan ekspresi wajah sang istri yang langsung berubah.

"Permisi, aku mau pesan ayam bakar untuk anakku"

DEG

Chanyeol langsung mematung begitu mendengar suara lembut seorang wanita dibelakangnya.

"Ah tentu, tunggu sebentar ya nona"

Ucap Doojun membalas ramah ucapan si wanita.

"Ne.. "

Wanita itu tersenyum cantik, selanjutnya ia nampak kebingungan mencari tempat duduk karena sudah penuh.

Ia kemudian melirik seorang anak kecil disampingnya yang tengah sibuk meminum susu strawberry ditangannya.

Si anak kecil itu tampak menyipitkan matanya pelan ketika secara tak sengaja ia menatap punggung seorang pria yang sangat familiar untuknya.

Tanpa berpikir dua kali, anak itu langsung berlari menggiring kaki-kaki kecilnya untuk menemui si pria tinggi.

"Chanyeol kau kenapa? Kau terlihat sangat gelisah"

Chanyeol tidak menjawab, ia pura-pura fokus pada ayam bakar pesanannya.

"Appa.. "

DEG

Baekhyun sontak menoleh begitu seorang anak kecil yang sangat lucu datang menghampiri meja mereka dan memanggil Chanyeol dengan sebutan appa.

"Ternyata benar, Chanyeol appa.. Kookie sangat merindukan appa"

Ucap si anak sambil berjingkrak-jingkrak senang.

Baekhyun menutup mulutnya shock. Apa ini? Chanyeol sudah punya anak? Tapi bukankah Chanyeol itu belum pernah menikah sebelumnya?

"Kookie sangat merindukan appa"

Anak kecil itu memeluk kaki panjang sang suami dengan erat. Dan diluar dugaan, Chanyeol pun menggendong anak itu dipangkuannya dan mencium kedua pipinya lembut.

"Appa juga merindukan Kookie"

PRAAANG

Baekhyun langsung menjatuhkan sendok ditangannya ke lantai begitu saja.

Ini bahkan jauh lebih mengejutkan daripada berita putusnya Suzy dan Lee Min Ho.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Chapter 4 is up ~

As always..

I will not force anyone to love this ff, please comment if you like and leave this ff if you do not like it.

See you in the next chap ~

Bye bye :)


	5. Chapter 5

"Chanyeol bagaimana bisa-"

"Nanti aku ceritakan di rumah."

Baekhyun merasa hatinya tertohok, ia memang tidak mencintai Chanyeol. Tapi ia tetap saja kesal jika pria yang kini berstatus sebagai suaminya itu ternyata sudah punya anak.

"Bibi siapa?"

Baekhyun melirik anak kecil yang terlihat lucu dan tampan disaat yang bersamaan itu. Jika diperhatikan secara sekilas, dia memang mirip dengan Chanyeol.

"Memangnya aku terlihat seperti bibi-bibi?" ucapnya yang terkesan agak sinis.

"Baek, jaga nada bicaramu. Jangan sinis begitu pada anak kecil."

Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal, bagaimana bisa ia tidak bersikap sinis jika ada anak yang mengaku sebagai anak dari suamimu tanpa kau ketahui sama sekali?

Ia memotong-motong daging ayam bakar miliknya dengan keras saking kesalnya.

"Appa, Bibi ini siapa?"

Chanyeol melirik anak kecil yang tengah duduk dengan nyaman diatas pangkuannya itu.

"Dia istrinya appa."

"Istri? Apa itu istri?"

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum, ia tidak menanggapi ucapan si anak kecil.

"Kookie lapar? Kookie mau makan?"

Anak kecil yang di panggil Kookie itu mengangguk antusias. "Ne, Kookie lapar."

Pria berusia 30 thn itu kemudian memotong daging ayam bakar miliknya dan menyuapkannya pada sang anak.

"Enak?"

Kookie mengangguk lagi. "Enak."

Perasaan Baekhyun semakin dibuat kesal setelah melihat itu, Chanyeol begitu perhatian pada anak kecil yang baru pertama kali ia lihat. Begitu juga Kookie yang terlihat sangat manja dan seolah sengaja mencari perhatian pada Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol aku juga lapar."

Chanyeol sedikit dibuat mengernyit dengan ucapan istrinya. "Bukankah kau memang sedang makan?"

"Aku mau disuapi."

"Apa?"

"Baekkie juga mau disuapi." ucapnya agak sedikit berteriak hingga menarik perhatian seluruh pengunjung.

"Kau bisa makan sendiri Baekhyun ah." balas sang suami yang kemudian menghela nafas.

"Tapi Baekkie maunya disuapi." Baekhyun terus merengek dengan manja.

"Berhenti bersikap kekanakan dan makanlah makanan mu dengan tenang."

"Kekanakan."

"Apa?" Baekhyun sontak mendelik kesal mendengar ucapan bernada polos dari anak kecil yang juga tengah menatapnya polos itu.

Kookie hanya tersenyum ceria sambil menunjukan deretan gigi putihnya.

Oke, Baekhyun tau ia tidak bisa marah pada anak kecil. Tapi tetap saja ia merasa kesal.

"Chanyeol."

Seorang perempuan yang harus Baekhyun akui sangat cantik tiba-tiba datang menghampiri meja mereka dan langsung menyebut nama suaminya. Ia melirik kearah Chanyeol yang langsung menegang mendengar suara dari si wanita itu.

"Chanyeol apa kabar? Sudah lama tidak bertemu."

Chanyeol tidak menjawab, ia hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk canggung. Baekhyun bukannya tidak sadar jika suaminya itu terlihat salah tingkah.

"Apa dia istrimu?"

"Ne, dia istriku. Namanya Baekhyun."

"Annyeonghaseo Baekhyun ssi, aku Irene. Aku temannya Chanyeol." ucapnya sambil mengulurkan tangan untuk berjabat tangan yang langsung disambut baik oleh Baekhyun.

"Senang bertemu denganmu Irene ssi, aku Baekhyun."

Irene tersenyum. "Ne.."

"Kookie apa yang kau lakukan disitu? Ayo kita pulang. Ayam bakar pesanan eomma sudah jadi."

"Kookie tidak mau eomma, Kookie ingin bersama appa." ucap sang anak sambil memeluk tubuh ayahnya erat.

"Tapi ayahmu sedang sibuk Kookie ya, kita tidak boleh mengganggu."

"Tidak apa-apa Joohyun ah, Kookie sama sekali tidak mengganggu."

Joohyun? Siapa itu? Apa itu nama asli dari si wanita ini? Mereka berdua terlihat begitu akrab. Baekhyun terus terdiam memperhatikan.

"Tidak bisa begitu Chanyeol, aku takut istrimu merasa tidak nyaman."

"Tapi eomma-"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian sayang, ayo kita pulang."

Kookie tampak menunduk lesu, ia kemudian turun dari pangkuan Chanyeol sambil menatap wajah Chanyeol sedih.

"Tidak usah sedih begitu, nanti appa main kerumah." Chanyeol berucap sambil mengusap rambut anak itu dengan lembut.

"Kookie mau appa menginap lagi."

"Iya nanti kapan-kapan appa menginap lagi."

Chanyeol mencium kening Kookie dengan lembut, ia kemudian menatap Irene dengan intens.

"Hati-hati, jaga Kookie dengan baik."

Irene tersenyum. "Ne, tentu saja. Kalau begitu aku permisi. Baekhyun ssi, aku pamit."

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan.

Pria cantik itu tampak mengepalkan tangannya erat setelah kepergian Irene dan Kookie.

Matanya bahkan mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Hiks."

.

.

.

"Akhirnya sampai juga."

Heechul duduk dengan santai di depan teras rumah setelah pergi ke tukang pijat. Sekarang pinggangnya sudah tidak terasa sakit lagi.

"Ngomong-ngomong kenapa sepi sekali? Chanyeol dan Baekhyun kemana?"

"EOMMA."

GREPP

Heechul terlonjak kaget ketika Baekhyun tiba-tiba saja muncul, berlari dan kemudian memeluknya erat.

"Eomma, hiks.."

"Ada apa Baekhyun ah? Kenapa kau menangis?"

"Chanyeol hiks.. Dia sudah membohongi Baekkie hiks.. "

"Apa maksudmu Baekhyun ah? Eomma tidak mengerti."

"Chanyeol sudah pernah menikah eomma, dia sudah punya anak."

"Apa? Apa kau bercanda?"

"Ani, Baekkie tidak bercanda. Baekkie melihatnya sendiri. Chanyeol sudah punya anak huweee."

"Eh sudah-sudah jangan menangis lagi."

"Baekhyun." Chanyeol muncul, dan berjalan pelan menuju rumah keluarga Kang.

"HUWEEEE." Melihat itu Baekhyun jadi semakin histeris dan memeluk ibunya erat. Heechul hanya menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan bingung seolah meminta penjelasan.

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya pelan. "Baekhyun bertemu Kookie di kedai ayam bakarnya Doojun.. "

Heechul membulatkan matanya terkejut lalu tertawa kemudian.

"Ahahahaha.. "

Baekhyun mengernyit bingung, kenapa ibu mertuanya tertawa?

"Jadi kau menangis karena Kookie?"

Baekhyun mengangguk lesu.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir sayang, Kookie itu memang anak Chanyeol. Tapi bukan anak kandung, hanya semacam anak angkat."

"Eh?"

"Kookie itu lahir tanpa tau siapa ayah kandungnya, sejak kecil ia sudah di urus oleh Chanyeol. Maka dari itu Kookie memanggil Chanyeol dengan sebuatan appa. Chanyeol juga sangat menyanyangi Kookie layaknya anak sendiri." ucap Heechul sambil menggenggam lembut tangan sang menantu.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir, Chanyeol tidak mungkin membohongimu. Dia masih perjaka ting ting."

Entah kenapa Baekhyun mendadak jadi malu sendiri mendengar ucapan sang ibu mertua, ia sudah menuduh Chanyeol yang tidak-tidak.

Ia menatap suaminya itu yang hanya berdiri diam sambil menatap kearahnya.

"M-maafkan aku C-Chanyeol, a-aku sudah berpikiran buruk tentangmu."

"Lupakan." balas sang suami singkat lalu pergi kerumah sebelah untuk kembali merenovasi rumah mereka yang hampir selesai.

.

.

.

"Seharusnya kau tidak perlu melakukan ini Baekhyun ah, eomma jadi merasa tidak enak."

"Tidak apa-apa eomma, Baekkie senang melakukannya."

Setelah Baekhyun yang menangis sambil terus meminta maaf pada Chanyeol namun hanya berakhir dengan di acuhkan oleh si pria tinggi. Pria cantik itu akhirnya memilih masuk ke rumah sambil memijat kaki sang ibu mertua.

"Terimakasih sayang, kau benar-benar menantu yang baik.. "

"Sekali lagi Baekkie minta maaf eomma, karena Baekkie eomma jadi terpeleset."

"Tidak apa-apa Baek, eomma sangat memaklumi dirimu. Ayahmu sudah menceritakan semuanya pada eomma. Kau memang tidak terbiasa dengan pekerjaan rumah. Justru eomma yang merasa tidak enak, kau yang terbiasa di layani sekarang kau harus mengerjakan semuanya sendiri."

Baekhyun tersenyum miris. Jujur saja ia juga sangat tidak menyukai kehidupan yang seperti ini, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Ayahnya itu sama sekali tidak mengerti perasaannya.

"Oh iya eomma, apa Baekkie boleh bertanya sesuatu?"

"Apa itu?"

"Tadi Baekkie bertemu perempuan cantik bernama Irene yang mengaku sebagai ibunya Kookie, ia juga bilang dia temannya Chanyeol. Mereka terlihat cukup akrab."

Heechul tersenyum sejenak.

"Irene itu mantan kekasihnya Chanyeol, dan jujur saja sampai saat ini Chanyeol masih belum bisa melupakan wanita itu."

"Benarkah?" pantas saja Chanyeol terlihat salah tingkah tadi.

Heechul mengangguk. "Mereka berpacaran kurang lebih sekitar 3 thn, sebelum bertemu dengan ayahmu, Chanyeol sebenarnya sudah berencana menikah dengan Irene. Tapi eomma tidak merestui hubungan mereka."

"Kenapa?"

"Irene itu seorang wanita malam, eomma tidak begitu suka."

DEG

Baekhyun tidak cukup bodoh untuk tidak mengetahui arti dari kalimat wanita malam yang di ucapkan Heechul.

"Dia bekerja di sebuah Cafe remang-remang sebagai penyanyi trot sekaligus pekerja seks komersial disana, Kookie bahkan lahir tanpa ayah yang jelas. Sampai sekarang tidak ada yang tau siapa ayah kandung dari anak lelaki yang malang itu."

Hati Baekhyun seolah tercubit mendengarnya, tadinya ia begitu kesal dengan anak bernama Kookie itu. Tapi setelah mendengar cerita dari Heechul entah kenapa perasaan kesal itu langsung menguap dan tergantikan oleh rasa iba.

"Berulang kali eomma melarang Chanyeol untuk berhubungan dengan Irene tapi Chanyeol seolah menutup telinganya rapat-rapat. Ia sudah sangat dibutakan oleh cintanya pada wanita itu. Kau tau Baek? Chanyeol bahkan membayar seluruh biaya persalinan Irene dengan tabungan pribadinya."

"Sampai seperti itu?"

Heechul mengangguk. "Benar, Chanyeol bahkan tidak peduli meskipun banyak lelaki yang tidur dengan wanita itu. Baginya, selama ia masih bisa bersama Irene, apapun tidak akan menjadi masalah."

"Sebentar, jika Irene itu seorang pekerja seks apa mungkin Chanyeol pernah.. Ehhhm.. C-Chanyeol pernah tidur dengannya?" tanya Baekhyun yang mulai merasa khawatir.

"Entahlah, eomma juga tidak tau. Tapi eomma yakin Chanyeol tidak seperti itu. Dia pria yang baik."

Tubuh Baekhyun mendadak lemas mendengarnya, bagaimana jika Chanyeol memang sudah pernah berhubungan dengan wanita itu?

"Lalu, kenapa mereka bisa berpisah?"

"Irene memutuskan untuk mundur, ia merasa tidak pantas untuk menjadi istri Chanyeol. Ia juga tau jika eomma memang tidak pernah merestui hubungan mereka. Maka dari itu ia langsung membatalkan rencana pernikahan mereka. Padahal Chanyeol sudah menyebar banyak undangan pernikahan."

"Apa eomma membenci Irene?"

"Sebenarnya tidak, eomma tidak pernah membenci siapapun. Irene itu wanita yang baik. Tapi karena himpitan ekonomi yang begitu besar dia terpaksa melakukan pekerjaan itu."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Kookie? Maksudku di kedai tadi ia sempat mengatakan jika Chanyeol harus menginap lagi dirumahnya. Apa itu berarti Chanyeol memang sering menginap di rumah Irene?"

"Iya, Chanyeol memang cukup sering menginap disana untuk menemani Kookie ketika ibunya sedang bekerja. Tapi sekarang sudah tidak lagi, eomma melarang Chanyeol untuk menginap disana dan lebih memilih membawa Kookie untuk menginap dirumah kami."

Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti. Heechul menggengam tangan sang menantu dengan erat.

"Sekarang adalah tugasmu Baek."

"Tugas apa eomma?"

"Tugas untuk membuat Chanyeol berpaling dari Irene."

"Apa?"

"Sebagai seorang istri kau harus bisa membuat suamimu hanya memandang dirimu seorang. Chanyeol selama ini sudah cukup menderita karena perasaannya pada Irene tidak berakhir bahagia. Eomma yakin kau bisa membuat Chanyeol berpaling padamu."

Baekhyun tersenyum canggung. Ia tidak tau apakah dia bisa atau tidak.

"Aku akan berusaha eomma."

.

.

.

"Eomma, apa Chanyeol itu bekerja?"

"Ya tentu saja."

"Dia bekerja di bidang apa?"

Heechul nampak berpikir sejenak.

"Hmmm, Pekerjaan Chanyeol itu tidak tetap. Dia bekerja jika ada orang yang memintanya untuk bekerja. Biasanya Chanyeol bekerja sebagai pekerja kasar. Entah itu kuli bangunan, tukang angkut beras atau yang lainnya. Ia juga menerima jasa perbaikan listrik atau alat-alat elektronik dan kendaraan bermotor juga."

"Chanyeol bisa memperbaiki listrik? Seperti seorang teknisi begitu?"

Heechul mengangguk. "Ya, seperti itulah."

"Wow, darimana Chanyeol mendapat keahlian itu? Apakah ia kuliah?"

"Tidak, Chanyeol tidak kuliah. Dia belajar dari mendiang ayahnya. Dulu ayah Chanyeol juga bekerja di bidang yang sama."

"Bukankah bekerja menjadi teknisi instalasi listrik itu penghasilannya cukup besar?"

"Ya memang, tapi itu jika Chanyeol bekerja disebuah instansi atau perusahaan yang memang membutuhkan tenaga seorang teknisi. Tapi Chanyeol tidak begitu. Ia hanya bekerja sendiri, ia bekerja jika ada yang memanggil. Ia juga dibayar se ikhlasnya saja, Chanyeol tidak pernah mematok harga yang mahal."

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Chanyeol tidak begitu suka bekerja pada perusahaan, ia lebih suka kerja sendiri. Ia juga bekerja tidak semata-mata untuk mencari uang, tapi lebih kepada keinginannya untuk membantu meringankan pekerjaan orang lain."

Baekhyun mengangguk lucu. "Oh begitu.. Lalu apakah besok apa Chanyeol sudah mulai bekerja lagi?"

"Iya sudah, besok hari Senin. Ada sebuah proyek pembangunan jalan tol baru dan Chanyeol di percaya untuk menjadi salah satu pekerja disana."

"C-Chanyeol juga bekerja untuk membuat jalan tol?" tanya Baekhyun yang terdengar sangat terkejut.

"Iya begitulah, gaji nya juga cukup besar. Setidaknya Chanyeol akan bekerja untuk beberapa bulan kedepan sampai pembangunan jalan tol benar-benar usai."

Entah kenapa mendengar itu Baekhyun jadi merasa was-was.

"Kenapa pekerjaan Chanyeol terdengar begitu mengerikan semua? Eomma, bagaimana jika Chanyeol tertimpa beton atau alat berat karena pekerjaan itu? Bagaimana jika Chanyeol tersengat listrik karena pekerjaannya yang lain juga? Kenapa ia tidak mencari pekerjaan yang lebih mudah saja?"

"Pekerjaan apa Baek? Chanyeol itu hanya lulusan SMA, dia tidak punya gelar atau keahlian lain selain melakukan pekerjaan itu."

Baekhyun sontak terdiam. "B-bukan begitu eomma, Baekkie hanya kh-khawatir saja."

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir, Chanyeol sudah melakukan banyak pekerjaan berbahaya selama setengah dari usianya. Dia adalah pria yang sangat jantan dan tangguh." ucap Heechul sambil tersenyum memuji anak kebanggaannya itu.

Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti. "Apa Chanyeol memang berkeinginan untuk bekerja seperti ini dari kecil? Maksudku apakah dia punya passion di bidang lain?"

Heechul tertawa. "Kau bercanda? Mana mungkin ada yang mau menjadi pekerja kasar, eomma tau Chanyeol juga tidak suka hidup seperti ini. Tapi ini adalah suratan takdir dari yang maha kuasa. Jika boleh jujur Chanyeol itu sangat ingin menjadi seorang tentara, tapi harapannya itu tidak pernah terwujud karena ia tidak punya biaya untuk masuk akademi militer. Chanyeol sangat bahagia ketika ia masuk wajib militer beberapa thn lalu, setidaknya ia bisa merasakan menjadi seorang tentara meskipun hanya sesaat. Eomma sering menangis jika mengingat itu, sebagai orang tua eomma bahkan tidak sanggup untuk membiayai sekolahnya."

"Eomma."

Baekhyun lantas memeluk ibu mertuanya itu dengan lembut ketika mata Heechul mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Eomma jangan bicara seperti itu, Baekkie jadi terharu."

Heechul tertawa pelan sambil mengusap airmatanya. "Iya, eomma bersyukur Chanyeol bukanlah anak yang suka menyusahkan orangtuanya. Ia sangat mengerti bagaimana kondisi orangtuanya. Ia bahkan hampir tidak pernah meminta uang pada eomma sewaktu ia sekolah dulu."

Sedikitnya Baekhyun merasa rendah diri jika dibandingkan dengan Chanyeol. Ia begitu dewasa dan mampu bersikap mandiri, begitu berbeda dengan dirinya yang sedari kecil hanya bisa menyusahkan orangtuanya saja.

.

.

.

"Ini baju seragam yang akan Chanyeol pakai besok."

Baekhyun melihat sebuah kemeja lengan panjang berwarna abu-abu lengkap dengan celananya yang juga nantinya akan dilengkapi dengan rompi tebal, sarung tangan, sepatu boots dan helm khusus untuk pekerja pembangunan jalan.

"Sekarang eomma akan menunjukan padamu cara menyetrika pakaian suamimu dengan benar. Kau perhatikan baik-baik ya."

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Ne, eomma."

"Pertama, kau siapkan papan khusus setrika lalu kemudian kau sambungkan kabel setrikaannya pada lubang stop kontak ini. Setelah itu tunggu sampai panas, jika terlalu panas kau putar-putar saja tombolnya sampai suhunya sesuai."

Baekhyun memperhatikan semuanya dengan teliti.

"Mulai lah menyetrika dari bagian tangan terlebih dahulu, lalu kerah dan bagian lainnya. Lalu setelah itu, kau setrika bagian belakangnya juga. Setelah selesai, kau lipat pakaiannya sampai rapih seperti ini."

Pria cantik itu begitu kagum melihat Heechul yang sangat lihai menyetrika pakaian milik Chanyeol. Hasilnya sangat rapi.

"Mungkin kau memang tidak suka pekerjaan semacam ini, tapi mau tidak mau kau harus tetap melakukannya. Ini tugas dan kewajibanmu sebagai seorang istri. Kau pasti tidak mau kan jika pakaian suamimu di setrika oleh wanita lain?"

"T-tentu tidak eomma." Baekhyun menggeleng cepat.

"Maka dari itu kau harus bisa mengurus suamimu dengan baik. Sekarang kau coba setrika celana Chanyeol."

"Baik eomma."

Baekhyun mengambil celana itu dan mulai menyetrika celana Chanyeol dengan hati-hati.

"Seperti ini?"

"Iya, sudah benar. Tapi kau harus lebih banyak berlatih lagi."

"Ne." Baekhyun tersenyum senang.

Setelah selesai menyetrika pakaian milik Chanyeol, Heechul kemudian mengajak Baekhyun untuk menyemir sepatu Chanyeol.

Pria cantik itu terlihat begitu hati-hati dan begitu takut ia membuat kesalahan.

Baekhyun menyemir dari bawah keatas, dan begitu seterusnya.

Heechul tampak tersenyum kecil melihatnya, meskipun Baekhyun itu tidak bisa melakukan pekerjaan rumah tangga dengan baik tapi setidaknya ia mau berusaha untuk menjadi istri yang baik bagi putranya Chanyeol.

"Kau melakukannya dengan baik Baekhyun ah."

.

.

.

Pukul 6 sore, Chanyeol baru selesai mandi dan tampak kebingungan mencari pakaian di lemarinya. Ia hanya menggunakan handuk putih yang melingkar di pinggangnya.

CKLEK

"Chanyeol."

Chanyeol menoleh dan melihat Baekhyun masuk sambil membawa pakaian nya yang sudah disetrika.

"Aku sudah siapkan pakaian untukmu."

Pria tinggi itu mengernyit. "Kau menyetrika pakaian ku?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Iya, aku di ajari eomma."

Chanyeol terdiam sejenak, ia mengambil kaos dan celana pendek yang sudah disiapkan Baekhyun. Hasilnya lumayan rapi meskipun belum serapih ibunya.

"Dan ini seragam kerjamu besok, aku juga sudah menyetrika nya sekalian."

Baekhyun menyimpan pakaian itu ke dalam lemari.

"Terimakasih." ucap Chanyeol singkat.

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Kalau begitu, aku pergi."

"Tunggu sebentar."

Baekhyun sontak berbalik. "Ada apa?"

Chanyeol menatap pergelangan tangan dan jari-jari sang istri dengan intens. "Tanganmu terluka."

Pria cantik itu refleks melihat tangannya sendiri. "Ah, tadi jari tanganku teriris pisau ketika membantu eomma memasak."

"Kenapa tidak di obati?"

"Aku akan mengobatinya nanti."

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya kemudian. Ia menarik tangan sang istri lembut dan menyuruhnya untuk duduk di tepi ranjang. Ia kemudian membuka laci meja nakas dan mengambil beberapa plester luka bermotif beruang.

"Kau harus segera mengobatinya sebelum infeksi." Ucapnya pelan sambil memasang plester itu di jari tangan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tidak menjawab, lagi-lagi Chanyeol menunjukan sikapnya yang lembut dan perhatian.

"Sudah."

"T-terimakasih." Baekhyun mendadak salah tingkah, ia jadi tidak tau harus berbuat apa.

"Sekarang kau keluar dulu, aku mau pakai baju. tidak mungkin kan aku telanjang dihadapanmu?"

"B-baik, a-aku keluar." balas yang lebih kecil dengan nada terbata-bata.

BRAAKK

Baekhyun keluar sambil membanting pintu kamar dengan keras.

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil melihatnya. Ia alihkan tatapannya kearah lain dan tak sengaja netranya melirik meja nakas disamping lemari. Disana ada banyak sekali alat-alat kecantikan milik istrinya. Ia melihat body lotion, toner, milk cleanser, krim wajah, bedak, lip balm, eyeliner, vitamin rambut dan juga parfum.

Semua barang-barang itu merupakan barang-barang import dari luar yang Chanyeol juga tau harganya sangatlah mahal.

Chanyeol jadi berpikir, apakah ia bisa memenuhi segala kebutuhan Baekhyun sebagai istrinya? Harga alat-alat kecantikan Baekhyun saja sudah seharga penghasilannya selama setahun. Lalu bagaimana dengan kebutuhannya yang lain? Apa ia bisa menjadi suami yang baik untuk pria mungil itu?

'Entahlah.. ' gumamnya dalam hati sambil menghela nafas.

.

.

.

Keesokan paginya, tepat pukul 6 pagi Chanyeol sudah duduk di depan meja makan dengan sepiring nasi goreng kimchi dan secangkir kopi hitam. Ia melirik Baekhyun dan Heechul yang berdiri tidak jauh dari hadapannya dengan alis yang sedikit bertaut.

Pagi-pagi sekali ia sudah dibuat kaget dengan Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba saja membangunkannya dengan suara yang begitu lembut dan halus. Ia juga sudah menyiapkan air panas untuk nya mandi.

Dan sekarang, setelah ia selesai mandi. Sepiring nasi goreng dan secangkir kopi hitam kesukaannya sudah siap tersedia diatas meja makan.

"Kenapa diam saja Chanyeol? Ayo cepat makan, Baekhyun sudah susah payah membuatkan sarapan untukmu."

Chanyeol terdiam sejenak, ia kemudian berdehem pelan dan mulai menyendok nasi goreng ke dalam mulutnya.

"Ba-bagaimana? A-apa enak?"

Chanyeol sedikit menautkan alisnya pelan, sebelum ia akhirnya mengangguk. "Lumayan, ini masih bisa di makan."

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya lega. Baguslah jika begitu. Ia sengaja bangun pagi-pagi sekali agar bisa membuatkan sarapan untuk suaminya. Dengan dibantu Heechul tentu saja, Baekhyun akhirnya bisa membuatkan sarapan yang cukup enak untuk sang suami.

Chanyeol menghabiskan sepiring nasi goreng dan secangkir kopi buatan Baekhyun sampai habis.

"Aku sudah selesai, aku harus segera pergi."

Chanyeol berdiri dan mencium tangan ibunya. "Hati-hati Chanyeol."

Chanyeol mengangguk sekilas, ia kemudian beralih menatap istrinya dengan intens.

Baekhyun yang ditatap seperti itu mendadak salah tingkah dan menundukan kepalanya sambil memainkan kedua ibu jarinya.

SRETT

DEG

Baekhyun dibuat terkejut ketika Chanyeol tiba-tiba saja melepas jaket miliknya dan memasangkannya pada tubuh Baekhyun.

"Cuaca pagi ini dingin, kau harus jaga dirimu baik-baik."

BLUSSSH.

Wajah Baekhyun sontak memerah sempurna semerah buah ceri.

"Jangan keluar rumah dengan pakaian yang terlalu ketat. Dan terimakasih untuk sarapannya."

Hati Baekhyun serasa menghangat, meskipun hanya sebuah kalimat sederhana seperti itu tapi entah kenapa Baekhyun benar-benar senang mendengarnya.

"K-kau juga jaga dirimu baik-baik Chanyeol, a-aku akan menunggumu pulang nanti sore."

Chanyeol mengangguk sekilas. "kalau begitu aku berangkat."

"Baek, kau tidak melupakan sesuatu kan?" Heechul menyikut lengan Baekhyun dengan pelan.

"Apa?" Baekhyun menatap ibu mertuanya bingung.

"Bukankah tadi pagi kau membuat sesuatu untuk Chanyeol?"

Baekhyun terdiam, lalu setelah beberapa detik ia berteriak kencang.

"CHANYEOL TUNGGU.."

Pria kecil itu berlari dan menghampiri Chanyeol sambil membawa sekotak bekal makan siang untuk sang suami.

"Apa?"

"I-ini, a-aku sudah membuatkan kimbap untukmu."

Chanyeol termenung, ia kemudian menerima kotak bekal itu dengan pelan.

"Terimakasih." ucapnya singkat lalu kemudian berbalik.

"Tunggu."

"Wae?" Chanyeol berbalik lagi, ia cukup dibuat bingung dengan sikap sang istri pagi ini.

Tanpa berbicara sepatah katapun pria bertubuh kecil itu langsung meraih tangan kanan sang suami dan menciumnya lembut.

"Hati-hati di jalan." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum dengan sangat cantik.

DEG

Perasaan Chanyeol seolah berdesir halus dengan sikap Baekhyun yang terkesan sangat manis ini, ia benar-benar merasa dihormati dan di perlakukan dengan istimewa sebagai seorang suami. Entah bagaimana tapi efeknya ia jadi seolah mendapat suntikan energi untuk bekerja pagi ini.

"Ne.." Balas Chanyeol yang juga ikut tersenyum.

"Aku pergi." Chanyeol pergi dengan menggunakan motor Yamaha RX King jadul miliknya.

BRUUMM

"Hati-hati Chanyeol ah."

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil dibalik helm yang ia kenakan, melihat siluet Baekhyun yang melambaikan tangannya dari kaca spion motor miliknya.

Jujur ia begitu terkejut dengan sikap Baekhyun pagi ini. Tapi ia juga senang karena istrinya itu mau belajar untuk merubah sikap.

Semoga saja ia bisa merubah sikap manja dan kekanakan dari istrinya itu..

Ya, semoga saja.

.

.

.

"Baekhyun apakah eomma bisa minta tolong?"

"Ada apa eomma?"

Baekhyun yang tengah menyapu halaman rumah langsung berhenti ketika ibu mertuanya memanggil.

"Begini, sebenarnya eomma ingin kau menemani eomma untuk berjualan sayur di pasar."

"Apa? Berjualan sayur?" Baekhyun membulatkan matanya kaget, ia tidak salah dengar kan?

"Iya, eomma biasanya berjualan sayur di pasar untuk membantu Chanyeol mencari uang. Kau mau membantu eomma kan Baek?" Tanya Heechul dengan penuh harap.

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum canggung, berjualan sayur? Haruskah Baekhyun melakukan itu?

.

.

.

"SAYUR-SAYUR, AYO SILAHKAN DIPILIH. SAYUR SEGAR DIMULAI DENGAN HARGA 1000 WON. SAYUR MURAH TAPI TIDAK MURAHAN. AYO SILAHKAN DIPILIH."

Baekhyun tampak diam memperhatikan sang ibu mertua yang tampak begitu semangat berteriak berusaha menarik perhatian pelanggan. Mereka sekarang sudah berada di sebuah pasar kaki lima yang cukup ramai, Heechul nampak menjual banyak sayuran segar yang Baekhyun sendiri tidak tau darimana ibu mertuanya itu mendapatkannya.

Haruskah ia melakukan itu juga? Yang benar saja? Mana mungkin seorang anak pengusaha kaya seperti dirinya berjualan sayur di pasar? Reputasinya bisa hancur jika sampai teman-temannya tau.

"Baekhyun ah, tolong kau jaga sebentar ya? Eomma harus ke toilet dulu, eomma sudah tidak tahan."

"T-tapi eomma-"

"Sudah, kau layani saja jika ada pembeli. Harganya dimulai dari 1000 Won."

"Eomma.. " Baekhyun rasanya ingin menangis saja ketika sang ibu mertua berlari terbirit-birit mencari toilet. Sekarang ia harus bagaimana?

"Agasshi, aku mau beli sayur."

DEG

Baekhyun dengan cepat menoleh, ada seorang ibu-ibu berbadan gemuk yang membawa keranjang belanjaan ditangannya. Ia terlihat hendak memilih sayuran.

"Aku mau beli 4 buah lobak dan beberapa buah paprika."

Baekhyun terlihat mengerutkan alisnya bingung, lobak? Paprika? Bentuknya saja Baekhyun tidak tau.

"Hmm.. 4 buah lobak dan paprika? Ini.. " Pria cantik itu langsung memberikan apa yang wanita itu minta.

Wanita bertubuh gempal itu tampak mengernyitkan alisnya bingung. "Agasshi, ini bukan lobak tapi kubis. Yang ini juga bukan paprika tapi terong."

"Hah?" Baekhyun tampak menggaruk tengkuknya bingung.

"Ah kalau begitu, ini lobaknya." Ucapnya lagi sambil memberikan apa yang ia kira lobak.

"Agasshi ini ketumbar, bukan lobak." Ucap si wanita yang agaknya mulai kesal.

"S-salah ya? Aduh, lobak itu yang seperti apa ya?" Baekhyun terlihat cukup panik sekarang.

"Ah yang ini pasti paprika kan?" Baekhyun kembali menunjukan sesuatu yang ia pikir paprika, ia benar-benar berharap kali ini ia tidak salah.

Wanita itu menghembuskan nafasnya kesal. "Agasshi kau mau bermain-main denganku ya? Itu tomat, bukan paprika!"

Baekhyun menunduk sedih, manusia macam apa dia? Paprika dan lobak saja ia tidak tau.

"Sudahlah, aku tidak jadi beli kalau begitu."

"Eh? T-tunggu nyonya.. " Baekhyun berdecak hanya bisa berdecak sebal pada akhirnya.

"Aboeji, Baekkie mau pulang huweeeee."

.

.

.

"Aku tidak menyangka akan menginjakan kaki di tempat menjijikan seperti ini. Semoga ini pertama dan terakhir kalinya aku kesini."

Jisoo dan Lisa, dua perempuan cantik yang terdaftar sebagai mahasiswi di sebuah universitas populer di Korea Selatan itu tampak menjadi pusat perhatian seluruh pengunjung pasar karena penampilan mereka yang terlalu glamour untuk ukuran seseorang yang berjalan di pasar kaki lima seperti ini.

"Ini semua karena ayahku, jika bukan karena mobil dan kartu kreditku yang ditahan aku tidak akan mau datang kemari."

"Sudahlah, sekarang sebaiknya kita beli apa yang di cari ayahmu lalu pergi secepat mungkin dari tempat ini."

Mereka berdua tampak begitu jijik dengan suasana dan lingkungan pasar yang begitu kotor dan ramai.

"Agasshi, aku mau beli bayam. Kenapa kau memberikanku kubis?"

Kedua wanita cantik itu tampak langsung menoleh ketika melihat seorang ahjumma yang tampak berteriak memarahi seorang penjual sayuran.

"Lisa ya, bukankah itu Baekhyun?"

"Baekhyun? Mana?"

"Itu, yang sedang berjualan sayur itu."

Jisoo menunjuk-nunjuk seorang tukang sayur yang sedang dimarahi oleh seorang pelanggan. Lisa mengikuti arah tangan Jisoo dan sontak membulatkan matanya kaget.

"Yatuhan kau benar, itu Baekhyun. Bagaimana bisa dia berjualan sayur di tempat seperti ini?"

"Aku tidak tau, sebaiknya kita kesana." ucap Jisoo yang juga terlihat cukup terkejut.

"Aku tidak jadi beli. Aku pergi!"

"Eh nyonya tunggu jangan pergi, ini bayam yang anda minta."

"Baekhyun ah?"

DEG

Baekhyun refleks menoleh.

"Benar kau Baekhyun. Astaga, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Lisa tampak begitu terkejut karena itu memang benar Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun ah, apa terjadi sesuatu? Kenapa kau bisa-" Jisoo sampai tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi menatap penampilan Baekhyun dari atas sampai bawah yang terlihat bukan Baekhyun sekali. Pria itu sekarang jadi terlihat seperti seorang pemuda kampung.

"Ji-Jisoo, Li-Lisa? Bagaimana kalian bisa ada disini?"

"Baekhyun, maaf eomma agak sedikit lama. Oh ada pembeli rupanya." Heechul akhirnya muncul setelah beberapa lama.

"Ahjumma ini siapa Baekhyun ah?" Lisa bertanya dengan nada bingung. Yang ditanya seolah hanya bisa terdiam gagu.

"Oh kalian mengenal Baekhyun? Perkenalkan, aku Heechul. Aku mertuanya Baekhyun."

"Me-mertua? Ba-Baekhyun sudah menikah?" Tanya Jisoo dengan terbata-bata.

"Ne, Baekhyun sudah menikah dengan putraku."

"APA?" Jisoo dan Lisa sontak berteriak kompak hingga mengejutkan Heechul dan beberapa pengunjung lain.

Baekhyun sendiri hanya bisa terdiam kaku sembari menundukan kepalanya malu.

'Siapapun tolong tenggelamkan aku ke Sungai Han.' teriaknya frustai dalam hati.

.

.

.

"Begitulah."

Mereka bertiga duduk melingkar di lantai ruang tamu keluarga Kang setelah pertemuan mereka di pasar tadi, Kang ahjumma dan Minhyuk masih menginap di rumah putri sulung keluarga Kang.

"Entah kenapa aku seperti melihat sebuah drama dalam versi nyata, ayahmu menjodohkanmu dengan seorang pria miskin untuk merubah sifat manjamu. Sungguh cerita yang sangat klasik." Ucap Jisoo menanggapi.

"Pantas saja belakangan ini kau jarang terlihat di kampus." Tambah Lisa kemudian.

"Apa kau akan kembali berkuliah?"

"Aku tidak tau, masa depanku sudah hancur hiks.. "

"Aaahh Baekkie kami yang malang."

Jisoo dan Lisa memeluk Baekhyun dengan erat dan mereka pun menangis bersamaan.

Ya, Baekhyun, Jisoo, dan Lisa adalah tiga serangkai yang telah bersahabat semenjak awal masuk kuliah. Sifat dan karakter ketiganya yang hampir mirip membuat mereka bertiga bisa saling mengakrabkan diri dengan cepat.

"Tapi jujur saja aku masih cukup terkejut karena kau menikah tanpa memberitahu kami. Aku benar-benar merasa di khianati."

"Aku tidak bermaksud begitu Lis, pernikahannya benar-benar di gelar secara mendadak. Yang di undang pun hanya kolega dan teman-teman aboeji saja."

"Ngomong-ngomong suami mu itu kemana? Apa dia bekerja?" Tanya Jisoo yang terlihat mulai penasaran.

"Iya, Chanyeol bekerja."

"Apa pekerjaan nya?"

"Dia seorang pekerja kasar."

"Apa?"

"Dia bekerja jika ada orang yang memintanya untuk bekerja. Sekarang ia tengah bekerja untuk sebuah proyek pembangunan jalan tol."

"Wow, itu mengerikan."

"Ya seperti itulah, tapi itu sudah menjadi tugas dan kewajibannya untuk menafkahi keluarga."

"Apa kau punya fotonya? Aku penasaran sekali."

"Foto? Aku tidak punya."

"Aaaahhh.. " Jisoo dan Lisa mendesah kecewa, padahal mereka penasaran sekali dengan sosok pria yang kini sudah sah menjadi suami dari sahabat mereka.

"Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kalian bisa ada di pasar kaki lima? Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

Lisa tampak mendengus jengkel mendengarnya. "Kardu kredit dan mobilku di sita oleh ayah. Jika aku mau semua fasilitasku di kembalikan aku harus menuruti permintaan ayahku, ayahku ingin aku belajar menjadi istri yang baik untuk Junhoe kelak, maka dari itu ia menyuruhku untuk belanja sayur ke pasar. Aku juga di tuntut untuk bisa memasak dan melakukan segala pekerjaan rumah."

"Kau dan Junhoe benar-benar sudah di jodohkan?"

"Iya begitulah." Ucap Lisa sambil mengangguk lucu.

"Setidaknya nasibmu masih jauh lebih baik, ayahmu tidak menjodohkan mu dengan pria miskin. Tidak seperti aku."

"Ya, setelah melihatmu seperti nya aku harus banyak-banyak bersyukur haha."

"Ngomong-ngomong Baek, kau masih berhubungan dengan Sehun?"

Baekhyun sontak terdiam begitu mendengar pertanyaan Jisoo. Pandangannya berubah menjadi sendu.

"Aku tidak tau, aku masih menunggunya untuk kembali."

"Sudah 2 tahun berlalu dan kau masih mengharapkan pria itu?"

"Aku yakin Sehun akan kembali Jisoo ya."

Jisoo menghela nafas. "Entah kenapa kali ini aku setuju dengan keputusan ayahmu untuk menikah dengan pria lain."

Lisa dan Baekhyun sontak melotot kaget. "Kenapa?"

"Kau tau kan bagaimana ayahmu itu sangat tidak menyukai Sehun? Aku yakin salah satu alasan kenapa ayahmu menjodohkanmu dengan Chanyeol karena ia ingin menjauhkan mu dari Sehun."

Baekhyun terdiam, itu memang benar. Ayahnya memang sangat tidak menyukai Sehun.

"Sehun itu bukan pria yang pantas untukmu. Sekarang kau sudah menikah dan ada baiknya kau hanya menjaga hatimu untuk suamimu yaitu Chanyeol."

"Aku tidak tau, sampai sekarang aku masih sulit untuk melupakan Sehun."

"Kau pasti bisa Baek, ini hanya masalah waktu."

Melupakan Sehun? Apakah Baekhyun bisa?

Heechul diam-diam mendengarkan seluruh pembicaraan mereka di balik pintu kamar.

Ia kemudian tersenyum maklum.

"Chanyeol seperti nya harus bekerja lebih keras.. "

.

.

.

Pukul 12 siang tepat, Chanyeol sedang berada di ruang istirahat khusus para pekerja kasar. Ia sudah bertelanjang dada karena tubuh dan pakaiannya sudah penuh oleh keringat. Pekerjaan kali ini benar-benar menguras tenaganya. Banyak pekerjaan berat yang ia lakukan di mulai dari mengecor jalanan sampai memasang beton penyangga. Baru setengah hari tapi ia sudah merasa kelelahan.

"Chanyeol ah, uang makan untuk hari ini sudah keluar. Ayo kita makan diluar."

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya pelan menolak ajakan dari para pekerja lain.

"Aku bawa bekal sendiri dari rumah."

"Wah siapa yang membuatkannya? Istrimu?"

Ia mengangguk pelan. "Iya, istriku yang membuatkan bekal untukku."

"Ah kau membuatku iri bung, sungguh bahagia sekali laki-laki yang sudah beristri haha."

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum simpul sebagai balasan.

"Yasudah kalau begitu, nikmati makananmu. Aku dan pekerja lain akan cari makan diluar."

"Ne."

Chanyeol duduk di kursi sendirian kemudian ia membuka kotak bekal makan siang yang sudah di siapkan istrinya.

Ia mengambil sepotong kimbap dari dalam sana kemudian mengunyahnya pelan.

"Lumayan." ia tersenyum kecil, rasanya memang tidak seenak buatan ibunya tapi kimbap buatan Baekhyun ini juga cukup enak untuk dimakan.

Sejujurnya ia masih tidak menyangka Baekhyun mau membuatkan bekal makan siang untuknya seperti ini.

Meskipun Chanyeol masih belum memiliki perasaan apapun pada sang istri, tapi suami manapun pasti akan bahagia jika di perhatikan oleh istrinya seperti ini.

"Sepertinya aku harus memberikan sesuatu untuk Baekhyun, Hitung-hitung balasan untuk makan siang ini. Tapi kira-kira aku harus memberikan apa?"

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, soal itu bisa ia pikirkan nanti. Yang penting sekarang ia makan dulu dan beristirahat untuk memulihkan tenaga.

.

.

.

Tepat pukul 6 sore Chanyeol pulang kerumah, keadaannya sudah sangat lusuh dan penuh dengan keringat. Chanyeol benar-benar kelelahan dan tubuhnya terasa sakit semua. Ia benar-benar butuh istirahat sekarang.

CKLEK

"Selamat datang."

DEG

Chanyeol terkejut ketika ia membuka pintu dan mendapati Baekhyun yang berdiri menyambutnya di depan pintu.

Pria tinggi itu sontak terpaku layaknya patung. Cantik, Baekhyun benar-benar cantik. Pria cantik itu menggunakan kaos lengan panjang berwarna putih yang memperlihatkan bahu mulusnya. Dibawahnya ia hanya menggunakan celana bahan tipis diatas lutut.

Kedua matanya terlihat polos dan tajam secara bersamaan karena pengaruh eyeliner yang ia pakai. Baekhyun juga sepertinya menggunakan sedikit bedak dan perekah bibir. Rambutnya ia biarkan berantakan tanpa di sisir, jujur saja itu terlihat sangat sexy di mata Chanyeol.

"Kau sudah pulang?"

Chanyeol bisa merasakan dadanya berdesir halus ketika lantunan suara lembut dan manis dari sang istri tertangkap indera pendengarannya. Belum lagi senyuman teramat manis yang ditunjukan Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol sedikit tertegun.

Baekhyun berjalan pelan, ia menuntun tangan sang suami dengan lembut untuk duduk di ruang tamu. Lalu kemudian ia berjongkok dan membuka ikatan tali sepatu sang suami.

Chanyeol sontak menahan gerakan tangan Baekhyun. "Kau tidak perlu melakukan ini."

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil. "Tidak apa-apa. Ini sudah tugasku sebagai seorang istri."

Chanyeol melepaskan tangannya pelan, akhirnya ia memilih untuk membiarkan apa yang istrinya itu kerjakan.

"Tunggu sebentar ya."

Pria kecil itu berdiri dan berjalan pelan menuju dapur, tidak sampai 5 menit berlalu Baekhyun kembali sambil membawa baskom kecil berisi air hangat dan sebuah handuk kecil.

Baekhyun berjongkok. Tanpa berkata-kata lagi ia langsung memasukan kaki sang suami ke dalam baskom dan mencucinya pelan.

Chanyeol tentu saja sangat terkejut. "Baek, apa yang-"

"Tidak apa-apa yeol, biarkan aku melakukan kewajibanku sebagai seorang istri. Aku ingin berbakti pada suamiku."

Chanyeol speechless, sungguh ia tidak sanggup untuk berkata-kata lagi. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan Baekhyun hari ini? Dia benar-benar berubah."

"Sudah." ucapnya setelah selesai mengeringkan kaki Chanyeol dengan handuk di tangannya.

"T-terimakasih." balas Chanyeol terbata saking terkejutnya dengan perubahan sikap sang istri.

"Sama-sama, kau mau mandi dulu atau mau langsung makan?"

"Huh? A-aku ehmm mau m-makan saja, a-ahh t-tidak maksudku aku mau mandi."

Baekhyun tersenyum lembut. "Baik, akan aku siapkan air panasnya."

Chanyeol menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi, ia masih tidak menyangka atas apa yang sudah Baekhyun lakukan barusan.

"Apa aku sedang bermimpi?"

Heechul yang melihat itu dari balik tembok dapur rumah keluarga Kang tampak senyam-senyum sendiri. Sebelum Chanyeol pulang ia memang sengaja menyuruh Baekhyun untuk berdandan secantik mungkin dan menyambut sang suami di depan pintu rumah. Ia juga yang menyarankan Baekhyun untuk melepas sepatu Chanyeol dan mencuci kakinya dengan menggunakan air hangat.

Heechul melakukan ini bukan semata-mata tanpa alasan, ia berharap setidaknya Chanyeol bisa terlepas dari bayang-bayang Irene dan melabuhkan cintanya hanya pada Baekhyun. Ia juga berharap dengan begini Baekhyun bisa lebih bertanggung jawab atas statusnya yang sekarang sudah bersuami. Semoga saja kedepannya Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bisa melupakan pasangan mereka masing-masing dan saling mencintai satu sama lain.

Melihat reaksi Chanyeol yang terlihat begitu terpesona akan kecantikan Baekhyun tadi sepertinya rencananya sudah sedikit membuahkan hasil. Sekuat apapun pertahanan seorang pria pasti akan luluh juga jika setiap hari disuguhkan pemandangan yang menenangkan hati seperti itu.

Jika mereka sudah mulai memiliki rasa ketertarikan satu sama lain, pasti tidak akan sulit untuk mengharapkan seorang cucu dari mereka.

Sungguh rasanya Heechul ingin sekali menggigit telinga caplang anaknya itu karena terus bersikap lambat. Ia benar-benar tidak peka jika ibunya sudah sangat ingin menimang cucu. Bagaimana Baekhyun bisa hamil jika sampai sekarang saja Chanyeol masih belum menyentuh istrinya itu.

Entah Chanyeol itu normal atau tidak, tapi laki-laki manapun pasti tidak akan tahan untuk tidak menyentuh tubuh molek menantunya itu. Heechul bahkan tau ketika mereka menjual sayur di pasar tadi banyak sekali laki-laki yang diam-diam memperhatikan Baekhyun.

Tapi Chanyeol? Anaknya itu seolah tidak memiliki nafsu sama sekali terhadap istrinya. Benar-benar payah!

"Awas saja jika sampai satu bulan ke depan Baekhyun masih belum hamil juga. Aku terpaksa mengambil jalan kekerasan."

.

.

.

"Eomma.. "

"Hmmm."

"Eomma.. "

"Apa Chanyeol?"

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada Baekhyun? Sikapnya aneh sekali hari ini." ucapnya setengah berbisik sembari memperhatikan Baekhyun yang tengah menyiapkan makan malam.

"Memangnya Baekhyun kenapa?"

"Dia bersikap sangat manis padaku. Padahal kemarin dia masih suka berteriak padaku. Ini sungguh aneh."

"Eomma rasa tidak ada yang salah, justru itu bagus karena Baekkie sedang berusaha menjadi istri yang baik untukmu."

"Iya aku tau, tapi ini terlalu mendadak."

"Kau ini aneh, istrimu sedang berusaha jadi istri yang baik kau malah berbicara seperti itu. Sudahlah, sebaiknya sekarang kau hampiri Baekhyun dan bantu ia menyiapkan makan malam."

"Tapi eomma-"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian, ayo cepat kesana." Heechul mendorong tubuh tinggi sang anak dengan pelan.

"Ekkheemm.. "

Baekhyun menoleh. "Oh Chanyeol kau sudah selesai mandi?"

"Ne." Chanyeol tersenyum canggung.

"Ayo duduk, biar aku siapkan makanan untukmu."

"Biar aku bantu menyiapkan makan malam."

"Ah tidak usah, semuanya sudah selesai kok."

Chanyeol mengangguk sekilas, ia menarik kursi meja makan dan duduk dengan pelan.

"Biar aku panggilkan eomma dulu sebentar, eomm-"

"Tidak usah Baek, eomma malam ini ada janji arisan dengan ibu-ibu tetangga yang lain. Kau dan Chanyeol makan saja dengan nyaman oke?"

Heechul tiba-tiba saja muncul dengan pakaian yang sudah rapi.

"Oh begitu, eomma tidak akan lama kan?"

"Tidak, eomma tidak akan lama kok. Sudah ya eomma pergi. Eomma sudah terlambat."

BRAAKK

Baekhyun menatap kepergiaan ibu mertuanya itu sambil menghela nafas, entah kenapa suasana rumah jadi terasa sangat canggung setelah kepergiannya.

"Kau mau makan pakai apa Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol melirik berbagai macam menu makanan yang tersaji di hadapannya.

"Aku mau ayam dan telur goreng."

Baekhyun dengan sigap mengambilkan lauk dan nasi yang di maksud Chanyeol dan langsung memberikannya pada lelaki itu.

"Kau yang memasak semua ini?"

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan. "Tidak, eomma yang memasak semua ini. Saat aku hendak membantu eomma tadi aku hanya berakhir dengan mengacaukannya saja. Tapi aku janji, aku akan belajar masak agar aku bisa.. Ehmmm.. a-agar aku bi-bisa.. "

"Agar apa?"

"A-agar aku bisa memasak makanan yang enak untukmu setiap hari."

BLUSSHH

Wajah Baekhyun memerah sempurna karena ucapannya sendiri. Ia benar-benar merasa malu.

Chanyeol yang mendengar itu hanya bisa terdiam, ia kemudian berdehem pelan untuk menghilangkan atmosfir canggung di antara mereka.

"Sekarang lebih baik kita makan."

"N-ne." jawab Baekhyun tergagap, ia tidak berani untuk sekedar mengangkat wajahnya dan bertatapan langsung dengan wajah sang suami. Ia terlalu malu.

.

.

.

Setelah selesai makan, Chanyeol memilih untuk berdiam diri di dalam kamar. Ia lepas bajunya dan ia coba untuk memijat tubuhnya sendiri yang terasa begitu sakit dan pegal.

Ia mengambil beberapa lembar koyok dan berusaha menempelkannya pada punggung.

CKLEK

"Chanyeol."

Baekhyun masuk kedalam kamar dan sedikit mengernyit melihat Chanyeol yang terlihat kesusahan menempel koyok di tubuhnya.

"Sini biar aku pasangkan."

Baekhyun langsung duduk di belakang tubuh Chanyeol dan mengambil koyok di tangan Chanyeol.

"Tidak usah Baek, aku bisa sendiri."

"Aku pikir siapapun pasti tidak akan bisa memasang koyok di punggung mereka sendiri." Ucap Baekhyun kemudian.

Chanyeol terdiam mendengarnya, ia akhirnya membiarkan istrinya itu untuk membantunya.

"Sepertinya kau sangat kelelahan? Otot-otot ditubuhmu terasa sangat tegang."

Baekhyun mencoba untuk memijat bahu dan punggung Chanyeol dengan pelan. Bahu Chanyeol terasa begitu tegang dan kaku.

"Ssshhh.. " Chanyeol meringis, rasanya begitu sakit ketika Baekhyun memijat tubuhnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak mencari pekerjaan lain Chanyeol? Aku pikir pekerjaan seperti ini terlalu berat, baru satu hari bekerja saja tubuhmu sudah kesakitan seperti ini."

"Aku sudah biasa mengalami hal yang seperti ini. Otot ditubuhku hanya terlalu tegang saja. Lagipula pekerjaan ini gajinya besar. Sayang jika tidak di ambil."

"Kau lebih mementingkan uang daripada kesehatan mu sendiri begitu?"

"Bukan begitu Baek."

"Sudahlah, terserah mu saja. Yang penting aku sudah mengingatkanmu."

Baekhyun sejujurnya merasa prihatin, Chanyeol terlihat begitu kelelahan dengan seluruh tubuh yang begitu tegang. Pria itu bahkan terus meringis kesakitan ketika Baekhyun memijat bahunya. Kulitnya juga terlihat lebih gelap karena terlalu lama terpapar sinar matahari.

"Sudah cukup Baek, aku sudah merasa lebih baik."

"Kau yakin?"

Chanyeol mengangguk, ia kemudian memakai kembali bajunya.

"Aku punya sesuatu untukmu."

"Apa itu?"

Chanyeol mengambil sebuah kotak berukuran kecil dan menyerahkannya pada Baekhyun.

"Untukmu, bukalah."

Baekhyun menerima kotak itu dan membukanya pelan. "Kalung?"

"Ne, itu kalung buatan tangan. Harganya memang tidak mahal. Tapi aku harap kau suka. Anggap saja itu hadiah untuk bekal makan siang-"

BRUKK

Chanyeol terkejut ketika Baekhyun tiba-tiba saja menubruk dan memeluk tubuhnya erat. Ia bahkan belum sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya.

"Hiks."

"Baekhyun, kenapa-"

"Chanyeol terimakasih hiks aku sangat menyukai hadiah ini. Kalungnya sangat cantik."

Chanyeol tertegun, hanya karena kalung murahan seperti ini Baekhyun sampai menangis?

Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap suaminya itu sambil berkaca-kaca.

"Selama ini belum pernah ada yang memberikanku hadiah atas perbuatan kecil yang sudah aku lakukan. Biasanya orang-orang bersikap baik dan memberikanku hadiah karena mereka menginginkan imbalan dariku. Tidak pernah ada yang mengapresiasi perbuatan kecil yang sudah aku lakukan hiks kau adalah orang pertama yang melakukannya."

Chanyeol terdiam sejenak, lalu ia kemudian tertawa. Baekhyun benar-benar anak yang sangat polos.

"Aku akan menyimpan kalung ini Chanyeol. Terimakasih hadiahnya."

Pria bertelinga lebar itu hanya mengangguk kecil, ia kemudian mengambil sebuah amplop cokelat dari dalam tas miliknya.

"Untukmu."

"Apa lagi ini?"

"Itu penghasilanku hari ini."

Baekhyun melihat isinya dan matanya langsung membulat sempurna. "40.000 won? Banyak sekali."

"Itulah kenapa aku mau menerima tawaran pekerjaan ini. Bayaran perharinya besar dan itu belum termasuk bayaran bulanan. Gunakan uang itu untuk kebutuhan sehari-hari. Nanti jika aku ada rejeki lebih, aku akan memberikannya lagi padamu."

"Lalu untuk eomma?"

"Aku biasanya memberi uang pada eomma setiap akhir bulan."

"Kalau begitu berikan uang ini pada eomma saja, eomma pasti lebih membutuhkan uang ini daripada aku."

"Tidak usah Baek, aku lebih berkewajiban untuk menafkahi dirimu sebagai istriku daripada eomma. Kau tidak perlu khawatirkan soal eomma, aku juga tidak akan melupakan eomma."

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil. "Terimakasih yeol."

"Tidak usah berterimakasih, itu sudah kewajibanku sebagai suamimu."

.

.

.

"Chanyeol?"

Heechul pulang kerumah sekitar pukul 11 malam, ia sengaja pulang larut begini dengan harapan akan terjadi sesuatu antara putranya Chanyeol dan sang menantu Baekhyun yang berakhir dengan menghasilkan anak. Tapi sepertinya Heechul harus menelan keingingannya itu dalam-dalam ketika ia melihat putranya Chanyeol justru tengah berbaring di sofa ruang tamu.

"Chanyeol apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Tidur, tentu saja."

"Bukan itu maksud eomma, kenapa kau malah tidur disini? Seharusnya kau tidur di dalam bersama Baekhyun."

"Aku.. Canggung sekali rasanya jika harus tidur di dalam, sepertinya aku akan tidur di kamar Minhyuk saja."

"Tidak baik jika tidur terpisah, kalian kan sudah menikah."

"Iya aku tau, tapi tetap saja rasanya canggung."

Heechul hanya bisa menghela nafas, jika begini terus akan semakin sulit rasanya agar ia bisa segera menimang cucu.

"Tadi ada 2 orang teman Baekhyun yang datang kemari."

"Siapa?"

"Jisoo dan Lisa, mereka teman kuliahnya Baekkie. Baekhyun tidak sengaja bertemu mereka ketika ia membantu eomma berjualan sayur di pasar nanti."

"Baekhyun ikut berjualan sayur?"

Heechul mengangguk. "Ne."

"Dan kau tau apa yang dikatakan teman-teman Baekhyun tadi?"

"Apa?"

"Baekhyun sebenarnya sudah punya kekasih."

Chanyeol sontak menoleh dan menatap ibunya dengan pandangan terkejut.

"Benarkah?"

"Ne, dari yang eomma dengar kekasih Baekhyun itu sudah pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun sejak lama tanpa memberi kabar apapun. Dan kau tau apalagi yang lebih mengejutkan?"

"Apa?"

"Baekhyun masih mencintai kelasihnya itu."

Chanyeol sontak terdiam.

"Sampai sekarang ia masih menunggu dan mengharapkan kekasihnya itu pulang dan kembali padanya." Heechul berbicara menggebu-gebu berusaha membuat Chanyeol terbakar api cemburu, tapi nyatanya nihil. Pria jantan itu justru hanya terdiam tanpa memberikan ekspresi apapun.

"Chanyeol kenapa kau diam saja? Kau tidak merasa cemburu?"

"Kenapa aku harus cemburu?"

"Chanyeol, istrimu sedang mengharapkan laki-laki lain. Bagaimana bisa kau tidak merasa cemburu sama sekali?" Rasanya Heechul mulal gerah dan ingin menggigit telinga lebar putra tampannya itu.

Chanyeol menghela nafas. "Kita menikah bukan karena saling mencintai, tapi karena semata-mata aku ingin membantu Donghae aboeji untuk merubah sifat Baekhyun menjadi lebih baik. Eomma juga pasti tau kan Baekhyun sangat terpaksa dengan pernikahan ini? Dia juga tidak mencintaiku sama halnya aku yang tidak mencintainya. Jadi aku pikir aku sama sekali tidak punya hak apapun untuk merasa cemburu."

"Tapi tetap saja di mata hukum dan agama kalian sudah sah sebagai suami istri, mengharapkan orang lain ketika kalian sudah resmi menikah adalah sebuah kesalahan besar. Kau mengharapkan Irene dan Baekhyun mengharapkan kekasihnya. Apa kau pikir pernikahan itu hanya lelucon? Seharusnya dari awal kau tidak setuju untuk menikah dengan Baekhyun jika kau masih mengharapkan wanita lain."

Perkataan Heechul sukses membuat Chanyeol bungkam, ia tidak tau harus menjawab apa.

"Sudahlah, eomma lelah. Eomma butuh istirahat. Dengar ya Chanyeol, kau harus membuat Baekhyun berpaling padamu dan melupakan kekasihnya. Pokoknya eomma tidak mau tau. Hanya Baekhyun yang boleh menjadi pasanganmu, tidak ada yang lain." Ucap sang ibu sebelum akhirnya bangkit berdiri dan masuk ke dalam kamar.

BRAKKK

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya pelan.

.

.

.

Di dalam kamar, Baekhyun menatap kalung pemberian Chanyeol sambil tersenyum lembut. Ia menyimpan kalung itu ke dalam lemari sebelum berbaring di atas matras tempat ia tidur.

Sebelum ia memejamkan matanya, Baekhyun menyempatkan diri untuk memutar ulang kejadian hari ini. Dari mulai ia yang bangun pagi-pagi sekali, membuat sarapan dan bekal makan siang Chanyeol, beres-beres rumah, berjualan sayuran, hingga kembali kerumah dan melayani Chanyeol layaknya seorang istri yang baik ketika suaminya itu pulang. Baekhyun tidak pernah melakukan hal-hal semacam itu sebelumnya, ini adalah sebuah kemajuan pesat dalam hidupnya karena biasanya, ia begitu alergi bahkan ketika ia disuruh untuk memegang sapu sekalipun.

Bicara soal melayani suami, sebenarnya apa yang Baekhyun lakukan tadi bukan murni atas kemauannya sendiri melainkan karena keingingan sang ibu mertua, ia tidak sampai hati menolak keinginan wanita yang sudah ia anggap seperti ibunya sendiri. Jadi, mau tidak mau ia tetap mengikuti keinginan Heechul untuk melayani Chanyeol dari mulai berdandan cantik agar lelaki itu terenyuh sampai memijat tubuh kekar lelaki itu.

Jika boleh jujur sebenarnya ia tidak rela jika harus berdandan cantik di hadapan pria lain selain kekasihnya. Ia benar-benar merasa sudah mengkhianati kekasihnya itu.

Pria bertubuh sexy itu kemudian mengambil sebuah foto seorang laki-laki yang selalu ia simpan di dalam dompetnya.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu Sehun ah hiks cepatlah pulang."

.

.

.

CKLEK

Chanyeol masuk kedalam kamar ketika Baekhyun sudah tidur, ia berjalan pelan menyelimuti tubuh istrinya itu sampai sebatas dada.

Dalam hati ia agak kasihan ketika Baekhyun hanya tidur di atas matras. Mungkin Chanyeol harus bekerja lebih keras lagi agar bisa membeli ranjang kasur yang nyaman untuk istrinya.

Pandangannya kemudian teralih pada dompet sang istri yang tergeletak begitu saja diatas lantai. Chanyeol pun berinisiatif mengambil dompet itu dan tidak sengaja melihat isinya.

Ia cukup mengernyit ketika melihat foto seorang pria yang tidak ia kenal, foto yang disimpan seseorang di dalam dompet mereka biasanya adalah orang-orang yang spesial. Entah itu keluarga ataupun kekasih. Baekhyun tidak punya saudara laki-laki, berarti kemungkinan pria ini adalah kekasih Baekhyun yang eomma nya ceritakan tadi.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dan foto itu secara bergantian. Ia kemudian menyimpan foto itu ke dalam saku celananya dan menyimpan dompet sang istri di atas meja nakas.

Setelah itu, ia mematikan saklar lampu dan berbaring di samping Baekhyun dengan posisi membelakangi istrinya itu.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Chapter 5 update ~

Dari kemarin author ga bisa tidur tenang gara2 abs Sehun berseliweran di TL nya author wkwk. (Curcol :v) Abaikan :v

Silahkan kasih review jika kalian merasa ff ini pantas untuk di review dan tinggalkan ff ini jika kalian merasa ff ini kurang pantas untuk di baca.

See you in the next chap ~


	6. Chapter 6

Pagi-pagi sekali Baekhyun sudah menangis heboh karena foto Sehun yang selalu ia simpan rapi di dalam dompet miliknya menghilang. Ia baru sadar ketika ia hendak membuat sarapan untuk Chanyeol tapi urung ia lakukan ketika ia melihat dompet miliknya tergeletak di atas meja nakas, padahal seingatnya semalam dompetnya itu tergeletak di lantai kamar. Dan setelah di check isinya ternyata benar saja foto kekasihnya itu tidak ada.

"Hiks, kemana foto itu?"

CKLEK

"Kenapa kau menangis?"

Ia menoleh ketika melihat Chanyeol masuk setelah selesai mandi.

"A-aku kehilangan sesuatu."

"Kehilangan apa?"

"K-kehilangan.. " Baekhyun jadi tergagap, apakah ia harus berkata jika ia kehilangan foto kekasihnya?

"Kau kehilangan foto seorang pria?"

DEG

Darimana Chanyeol tau?

"Kau kehilangan foto seorang pria berkulit pucat kan?"

"C-Chanyeol a-aku.. "

"Aku yang mengambil foto itu."

"A-apa? Kalau begitu kembalikan."

Chanyeol menggeleng. "Aku tidak akan memberikannya."

"Tapi kenapa?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Seseorang yang sudah menikah tidak pantas untuk menyimpan foto pria lain."

"Apa? Chanyeol kau cemburu?"

"Untuk apa aku cemburu? Aku hanya mencoba untuk menjalankan arti dari sebuah pernikahan yang sebenarnya."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan Chanyeol? Pernikahan apa? Kau tau kita menikah atas dasar keterpaksaan."

"Aku tau itu, tapi bukan berarti kau bisa mempermainkan arti dari sebuah pernikahan yang sebenarnya. Kau tau mengharapkan pria lain ketika kau sudah bersuami adalah suatu kesalahan Baekhyun ah."

Baekhyun mendadak emosi mendengarnya. "Berhenti bicara omong kosong Chanyeol. Kau sendiri masih mengharapkan wanita itu kan? Aku tau kau gugup setelah bertemu dengan wanita itu kemarin!"

Chanyeol terdiam sejenak. "Setidaknya sekarang aku sedang berusaha untuk melupakan wanita itu karena aku tau aku sudah punya istri."

DEG

Baekhyun sontak membungkam mulutnya rapat, sumpah serapah yang hendak ia lontarkan seolah tertelan kembali di kerongkongannya.

"Tidak peduli kau mencintaiku atau tidak, selama kau masih berstatus sebagai istriku jangan pernah mengharapkan pria manapun. Hal itu pun berlaku untukku, aku tidak akan mendambakan wanita lain di saat aku masih berstatus sebagai suami mu. Apapun alasannya, aku paling tidak suka dengan seseorang yang mempermainkan arti dari sebuah pernikahan. Pernikahan bukan untuk main-main Baekhyun ah."

"Tau apa kau soal pernikahan? Kau tau sejak awal kita sudah mempermainkan sebuah pernikahan. Pernikahan tanpa dilandasi perasaan cinta adalah salah, berhenti bicara omong kosong karena sedari awal kau lah yang pertama kali mempermainkan arti dari sebuah pernikahan hiks."

BRAKKK

Baekhyun berlari keluar kamar dan membanting pintunya kencang setelah ia meluapkan segala kekesalannya pada sang suami.

"Baekhyun apa yang-"

"Hiks.. "

Sang ibu mertua pun dibuat terkejut ketika Baekhyun berlari melewati dirinya begitu saja sambil menangis.

"Ada apa dengan anak itu?"

Di dalam kamar, Chanyeol menghela nafas. Ia tau pernikahan ini terjadi atas persetujuannya juga, Baekhyun tidak akan menikah dengannya jika Chanyeol tidak setuju. Tapi Chanyeol melakukan ini karena ia memang ingin membantu Donghae yang selalu mengeluh perihal perilaku anaknya. Chanyeol merasa ia mampu dan ia bisa merubah perilaku Baekhyun menjadi lebih baik, itulah yang menjadi alasan utama kenapa ia setuju untuk menikah dengan Baekhyun. Tidak ada alasan lain, bahkan jika itu karena Irene sekalipun. Salahkah ia? Apakah ia salah jika ingin menjalankan sebuah pernikahan yang sebenarnya meskipun tanpa adanya rasa cinta?

.

.

.

"Baekhyun ah."

Heechul berjalan pelan menuju teras belakang rumah dimana sang menantu sedang duduk sendirian disana.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

Baekhyun memaksakan dirinya untuk tersenyum. "Tidak ada apa-apa eomma, Baekkie baik-baik saja."

Heechul tersenyum. "Eomma tidak akan ikut campur urusan rumah tangga kalian. Tapi apapun masalahnya eomma harap kalian bisa menyelesaikan masalah kalian dengan kepala dingin."

Baekhyun balas tersenyum kecil. "Ne, Baekkie minta maaf karena sudah membuat kegaduhan pagi-pagi begini. Chanyeol sudah berangkat?"

"Iya sudah." Heechul mengangguk ringan.

"Maafkan Baekkie karena tidak sempat menyiapkan sarapan untuk Chanyeol, aku juga tidak menyiapkan pakaian kerjanya tadi."

"Tidak apa-apa, eomma sudah menyiapkan semuanya tadi. Sebaiknya sekarang kau bantu eomma beres-beres rumah ya?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Ne."

.

.

.

Tidak terasa waktu bergulir dengan sangat cepat, kini sudah 3 minggu berlalu semenjak kejadian itu dan kini mereka sudah kembali tinggal dirumah mereka sendiri setelah selesai di renovasi. Namun ada sedikit perbedaan yang terjadi pada hubungan pasangan pengantin baru itu. Sampai saat ini Baekhyun masih tetap menjalankan kewajibannya sebagai seorang istri seperti menyiapkan sarapan, pakaian dan juga air hangat untuk Chanyeol mandi. Begitu juga dengan Chanyeol yang tetap memberikan uang gajinya kepada Baekhyun. Namun semenjak percekcokan waktu itu, mereka berdua seolah menjaga jarak dan tidak banyak berbicara kepada satu sama lain. Chanyeol bahkan lebih memilih untuk tidur di sofa setiap malam daripada harus tidur sekamar dengan Baekhyun.

Hal itu tentu saja membuat Heechul frustasi, ia semakin jauh dengan harapannya agar bisa segera mendapatkan cucu. Untuk itu, malam ini Heechul sengaja menyeret sang putra tunggal dan mengajaknya berbicara di teras belakang rumah.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi di antara kalian? Kalian bersikap aneh belakangan ini." Tanyanya hati-hati.

"Apa yang eomma bicarakan? Chanyeol tidak mengerti."

"Tidak usah berpura-pura lagi Chanyeol ah, eomma tau telah terjadi sesuatu antara kau dan Baekhyun. Iya kan? Kalian berdua terus menjauh satu sama lain." Ucap Heechul sambil menghela nafas.

Ditanya seperti itu Chanyeol tampak terdiam sebentar, ia tidak tau apakah ia harus menceritakan penyebab mereka bertengkar atau tidak.

"Chanyeol, eomma tau seharusnya eomma tidak mencampuri urusan rumah tangga kalian. Tapi, eomma tidak bisa terus-terusan berdiam diri melihat kalian seperti ini. Kau tau membiarkan masalah terus berlanjut seperti ini adalah salah."

Chanyeol menghela nafas. "Aku tau eomma, maafkan aku."

"Kau tidak perlu minta maaf, yang perlu kau lakukan sekarang hanyalah menceritakan semuanya pada eomma."

.

.

.

"Meskipun aku tidak mencintai Baekhyun tapi setidaknya aku ingin pernikahan ku ini seperti pernikahan pada umumnya, seperti yang eomma bilang mengharapkan orang lain ketika kita sudah menikah adalah salah. Dan aku berusaha mengatakan itu pada Baekhyun. Tapi sepertinya ia salah paham dan malah berakhir seperti ini."

Sudah sekitar 15 menit berlalu dan Chanyeol sudah menceritakan semuanya pada sang ibu. Heechul tidak bisa banyak bicara karena memang sedari awal pernikahan ini terjadi atas dasar keterpaksaan, Baekhyun mungkin memang salah karena masih mengharapkan pria lain. Tapi mereka juga tidak bisa serta merta menghakimi Baekhyun karena pada dasarnya Baekhyun merasa sangat terpaksa dengan pernikahan ini. Tapi di sisi lain tindakan Chanyeol juga tidak salah. Adalah hal yang benar jika seorang suami menekankan pada istrinya untuk tidak mengharapkan laki-laki lain.

"Bagaimana pun aku tetap berharap ini adalah pernikahan terakhir bagiku."

"Benarkah?"

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Dalam hidupku aku hanya akan menikah satu kali, tidak akan ada pernikahan kedua atau ketiga. Ini adalah yang pertama dan terakhir untukku."

"Bukankah kau mencintai Irene?"

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Aku pernah bermimpi untuk bisa menikah dengan wanita itu, memulai kehidupan rumah tangga bersamanya dan hidup bahagia selamanya. Tapi sayangnya impian ku itu tidak terwujud, sekarang aku justru menikah dengan seseorang yang tidak aku cintai. Tapi meskipun begitu aku akan tetap berusaha menjadi suami yang baik untuknya. Aku juga akan berusaha melupakan Irene jika itu memang diperlukan."

Heechul tampak tersenyum hangat mendengarnya, putranya Chanyeol sekarang telah tumbuh menjadi seorang pria dewasa. Dia benar-benar mirip dengan mendiang ayahnya yang juga punya pemikiran dewasa.

"Eomma senang sekali mendengarnya, kau tidak mengambil keputusan yang salah nak. Menikah dengan Baekhyun adalah keputusan terbaik yang pernah kau ambil dalam hidupmu. Hanya satu pesan eomma, jaga dia dan perlakukan ia layaknya istri yang sangat kau cintai. Suatu saat nanti dia akan menjadi sumber kebahagiaan untukmu nak, kau bisa pegang kata-kata eomma."

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil, ia tidak mengangguk ataupun menggeleng. Tanpa menjawab pun Heechul sudah tau jika Chanyeol akan selalu menuruti ucapannya.

"Sekarang sebaiknya kau bicara pada Baekhyun, segera selesaikan masalah kalian berdua. Sebagai seseorang yang lebih dewasa kau harus memulai percakapan terlebih dahulu."

Chanyeol melirik kedalam rumah sekilas, haruskah ia melakukan itu?

"Chanyeol..."

Chanyeol tidak menjawab, ia langsung berdiri dan masuk untuk menemui Baekhyun.

CKLEK

Pria tinggi itu masuk kedalam kamar dan melihat Baekhyun tengah meringkuk dibalik selimutnya.

"Baek?"

Sontak Baekhyun membuka selimutnya dan terkejut melihat suaminya masuk kedalam kamar. Sudah lama sekali rasanya Chanyeol tidak menginjakan kakinya di kamar ini.

"Ada apa? Kau butuh sesuatu?" tanyanya sambil terduduk.

Chanyeol lantas duduk tepat di samping Baekhyun.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku bicarakan dengan mu."

"Membicarakan apa?"

Chanyeol tampak menghela nafasnya dalam.

"Aku ingin minta maaf soal kejadian waktu itu, aku tidak bermaksud untuk berkata kasar padamu. Mulai sekarang aku tidak akan ikut campur mengenai urusan pribadimu." ucapnya sambil merogoh sesuatu dari dalam saku celananya.

"Ini, maaf karena sudah mengambilnya."

Baekhyun melirik foto Sehun ditangan sang suami dan kemudian berdehem pelan. "Kau tidak perlu mengembalikannya Chanyeol, aku tau seharusnya aku tidak mengharapkan pria lain disaat aku sudah menikah. Aku yang harus minta maaf."

"Kau yakin?"

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan. "Aku benar-benar minta maaf Chanyeol, aku tau aku salah."

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil mendengarnya, seharusnya dari awal ia langsung bicara pada Baekhyun. Bukan malah mementingkan ego masing-masing seperti kemarin.

"Terimakasih karena sudah memaafkanku." Ucap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum sangat tampan.

BLUSSH

Pipi Baekhyun sontak memerah sempurna melihatnya, kenapa Chanyeol terlihat tampan sekali hari ini? Pipinya terasa begitu panas dan entah kenapa hatinya seolah hendak meledak.

"N-ne." jawabnya sambil tergagap.

"Yasudah, kalau begitu sekarang kau istirahatlah. Aku juga mau tidur. Besok aku harus kerja pagi."

"C-Chanyeol." Panggil Baekhyun ketika Chanyeol berdiri dan hendak tidur diluar seperti kebiasaannya belakangan ini.

"K-kenapa tidak tidur disini saja." ucapnya sambil menepuk-nepuk ranjang sebelah kanan.

Chanyeol terdiam sejenak. "Bolehkah?"

"Tentu boleh, ini kan kamarmu. Lagipula kata eomma, suami istri yang tidur terpisah itu tidak baik."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku tidur disini saja." balas Chanyeol yang kemudian langsung membaringkan tubuhnya disamping kanan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun juga ikut membaringkan tubuhnya kembali. Ia tarik selimutnya sampai sebatas dada.

Keheningan menyelimuti mereka selama beberapa menit, keduanya tampak begitu canggung satu sama lain dan secara diam-diam mereka melirik satu sama lain dan berpura-pura seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa saat keduanya kedapatan sedang saling lirik.

"Ekheem.. Selamat tidur Baekhyun ah." ucap Chanyeol terlebih dahulu yang kemudian berbalik membelakangi Baekhyun.

"N-ne, s-selamat tidur juga Chanyeol ah." Baekhyun menjawab sambil mematikan lampu tidur.

KLIK

Suasana kamar berubah gelap, keduanya sama-sama tersenyum kecil merasa lega karena kesalahpahaman mereka akhirnya berakhir.

.

.

.

"Beberapa minggu belakangan mereka berdua sempat bertengkar, tapi sepertinya masalahnya sudah selesai. Beberapa hari ini sikap mereka mulai kembali seperti biasa."

5 hari kemudian, Donghae datang berkunjung. Belakangan ini dia tidak bisa datang berkunjung karena terlalu sibuk bekerja. Dengan secangkir teh hangat dan setoples kue kering buatan Heechul, ia dan besannya itu duduk santai di teras depan rumah sambil mengobrol tentang kedua putra mereka. Chanyeol sudah berangkat kerja pagi-pagi sekali dan Baekhyun saat ini sedang tidak ada dirumah, ia sedang keluar untuk membeli beberapa bahan makanan.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu, bagaimana dengan Baekhyun? Apakah sikapnya sudah mulai berubah?"

Heechul mengangguk. "Dia sudah berubah banyak, sekarang ia sudah bisa mencuci piring dengan baik. Ia juga sudah bisa membuat beberapa makanan seperti nasi goreng dan kimbap. Ia juga sudah tidak terlalu sering merengek seperti saat awal ia kemari."

"Benarkah? Itu benar-benar sebuah kemajuan yang sangat pesat. Aku tau aku tidak salah menikahkan Baekhyun dengan putramu."

Heechul tertawa. "Tentu saja, aku juga sangat senang Baekhyun bisa jadi menantuku."

"Ngomong-ngomong, apakah sudah ada kemajuan?"

"Kemajuan apa?"

"Soal cucu.." Ucap Donghae sambil menyeruput tehnya.

"Belum." Heechul menggeleng pelan.

BYURRRR

Donghae refleks menyemburkan tehnya, ia begitu terkejut dengan penuturan Heechul.

"Benarkah? Belum ada sama sekali?"

"Belum." Heechul menggeleng lagi.

Donghae mendengus kecewa, bagaimana bisa belum ada kemajuan padahal sudah hampir satu bulan anaknya menikah.

"Aisshh Baekhyun itu bagaimana? Jika seperti ini terus, sampai mati pun aku tidak akan bisa punya cucu."

"Aku pikir ini bukan salah Baekhyun, tapi Chanyeol yang terlalu lambat." ucap Heechul menanggapi.

"Apa? Maksudmu?"

"Entahlah, aku ragu apakah Chanyeol itu normal atau tidak. Kau tau? Baekhyun itu sering sekali memakai pakaian ketat dan celana pendek diatas lutut jika malam tiba. Aku tau Baekhyun tidak bermaksud menggoda Chanyeol. Tapi kau tau kan? Harusnya Chanyeol merasa tergoda atau sedikitnya merasa terangsang. Tapi yang aku lihat dia seolah tidak peduli dan tidur dengan tenang meskipun Baekhyun ada di sampingnya."

Entah kenapa Donghae jadi geli sendiri mendengarnya, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memang pasangan yang sangat unik.

"Sepertinya kita harus bertindak sendiri jika ingin segera punya cucu."

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku pernah memberikan obat perangsang pada Chanyeol, kita bisa menggunakan itu untuk memaksa mereka membuatkan cucu untuk kita."

"Obat perangsang? Kapan kau memberikannya?" Heechul tampak begitu terkejut.

"Sekitar beberapa minggu yang lalu, aku memberikan itu supaya Chanyeol bisa menggunakannya. Tapi sepertinya ia tidak akan menggunakan itu jika bukan kita yang memaksanya."

"Lalu, apa rencanamu?"

"Campurkan obat perangsang itu pada makanan atau minuman mereka. Aku yakin itu akan berhasil."

Heechul terdiam, lalu beberapa detik kemudian ia tersenyum jahil.

.

.

.

"Bukankah udara malam ini dingin sekali? Setelah makan malam, secangkir teh hangat dan kopi hitam adalah yang terbaik."

Malam ini Heechul sengaja membuat banyak menu makanan spesial untuk anak dan menantunya, dan tak lupa minuman hangat yang sudah dicampur obat perangsang.

"Terimakasih eomma, eomma tidak perlu repot-repot melakukan ini." ucap Baekhyun kemudian.

"Tidak apa-apa, eomma senang bisa melakukan ini. Ayo diminum Baekhyun ah."

"Ne." tanpa menaruh rasa curiga sama sekali Baekhyun langsung meminum teh yang telah dibuatkan Heechul hingga habis setengah.

Heechul tersenyum melihatnya, sekarang hanya tinggal menunggu Chanyeol kembali dari kamar mandi dan meminum kopinya.

"Eomma."

Heechul semakin menyeringai, ia langsung berdiri sambil membawa secangkir kopi dan berjalan pelan kearah Chanyeol yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Chanyeol, eomma-AHHHH."

BRUKK

PRAANG

Heechul terjatuh, ia tersandung kakinya sendiri hingga tubuhnya jatuh ke lantai dan cangkir yang ia bawa pun pecah.

"EOMMA." Baekhyun berlari panik dan menghampiri ibu mertuanya.

Chanyeol berjongkok dan buru-buru mengangkat tubuh ibunya, ia mendudukan sang ibu di kursi meja makan.

"Eomma baik-baik saja?"

Heechul menatap cangkir kopi buatannya dengan miris, bagaimana bisa ia tersandung oleh kakinya sendiri? Ia benar-benar ceroboh.

"Eomma tidak apa-apa Chan, hanya saja-KRAAKK"

"Ahhhh.. "

Heechul langsung meringis kesakitan setelah terdengar bunyi retakan di punggungnya.

Baiklah, sepertinya besok ia harus ke tukang pijat lagi.

.

.

.

Chanyeol agak sedikit mengernyitkan dahinya bingung melihat Baekhyun yang sedari tadi tidur dengan gusar di sampingnya.

Tubuhnya terus berkeringat, dan wajahnya terlihat memerah. Matanya tertutup dan sedari tadi ia terus bergerak gusar.

"Baekhyun, buka matamu. Apa yang terjadi?" tanya nya sambil menepuk pelan pipi sang istri.

"Eungghh.. Eungghh.. Ahhh."

Chanyeol semakin dibuat bingung ketika Baekhyun berusaha melepas pakaiannya sendiri.

"P-panassshh.. L-lepaskan b-bajunyaaahhh.. "

Merasa tidak tega, Chanyeol akhirnya membantu Baekhyun melepas kaosnya. Dada Chanyeol seolah berdesir halus melihat tubuh mulus istrinya yang kini terpampang jelas di depan matanya. Terutama bagian dada sang istri yang sangat berisi dan begitu mulus. Nipplenya berwarna merah muda dan begitu ranum di pandangan mata Chanyeol. Pria berusia 30 thn itu tidak pernah menyangka sebelumnya jika tubuh seorang pria bisa terlihat begitu sexy seperti ini.

"Channhh celanakuhhh jugaaahhh.. "

"A-apa? J-jangan di lepas." Chanyeol langsung panik begitu Baekhyun hendak melepas hotpants miliknya.

Baekhyun sedang dalam keadaan tidak sadar, ia seolah tidak peduli dan langsung melepas celananya begitu saja.

Chanyeol membulatkan matanya kaget, ia buru-buru membalikan tubuhnya dengan gugup.

"P-panasssh C-Chanyeol ahhh.. P-panassshhh.. "

Chanyeol dibuat begitu kebingungan, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada Baekhyun?

"C-Chanyeolllhhh.."

Tubuh Chanyeol merinding hebat mendengar desahan itu, buru-buru ia beranjak keluar karena merasa tidak nyaman dengan suara desahan Baekhyun yang seolah hampir membuatnya gila.

GLUK GLUK GLUK

Ia berjalan cepat kearah dapur dan langsung minum satu botol air putih dari dalam kulkas dengan rakus. Nafasnya terengah-engah dan jujur saja ia begitu malu sekarang. Desahan Baekhyun bahkan masih terus terngiang ditelinganya.

BRAKK

Ia menutup pintu kulkas dengan kencang, tatapan matanya tak sengaja tertuju pada meja dapur. Matanya langsung membulat dan dengan segera ia mengambil sesuatu dari atas meja tersebut.

"Ini kan.. " Chanyeol menemukan dua bungkusan kapsul (obat) perangsang yang dulu pernah diberikan Donghae aboeji untuknya. Tapi kenapa bisa ada disini? Kemana isinya?

Eh tunggu sebentar, ia menemukan bungkusan kapsul obat perangsang di dapur dan tadi Baekhyun terus mendesah sambil terus mengeluh panas? Apa jangan-jangan?

Chanyeol langsung menghela nafas, ini pasti ulah ibunya. Dia masih terus berusaha agar Baekhyun bisa segera hamil.

Pria tinggi itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamar.

CKLEK

"Baek-"

DEG

Oke, Chanyeol mulai menyesali keputusannya untuk kembali ke kamar. Matanya seolah ternodai karena Baekhyun kini sudah benar-benar telanjang bulat. Tubuhnya terus menggeliat kesana-kemari seperti cacing kepanasan seolah mengundang laki-laki manapun untuk menyetubuhinya hingga sekarat.

GLUK

Chanyeol menelan ludahnya gugup, ia tetap harus melakukannya. Dengan langkah pasti Chanyeol berjalan pelan menaiki ranjang dan langsung menindih tubuh Baekhyun. Dengan tangan bergetar ia langsung menggengam kemaluan mungil sang istri yang sudah menegang sempurna.

"AHHHHHH.. " Tubuh Baekhyun melengkung sempurna, lengkingan dan suara desahannya bahkan hampir membuat telinga Chanyeol meledak.

Chanyeol tetap fokus mengocok kemaluan Baekhyun hingga tangannya sendiri penuh dengan precum.

"Ahhhhh Chanyeol ahhhh."

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya kesana-kemari tidak kuat menahan sensasi yang ia rasakan.

Chanyeol melepas genggaman tangannya, kemudian ia langsung menunduk dan tanpa aba-aba langsung meraup kemaluan mungil itu.

"Ahhhhhhhh." desahan dan lenguhan Baekhyun seolah tidak bisa dibendung, Rasanya benar-benar memabukan.

CLOK CLOK CLOK CLOK

Chanyeol menggerakan kepalanya keatas dan kebawah dengan tempo teratur, ia sama sekali tidak memperdulikan rasa aneh dari precum yang menempel di lidahnya.

CLOK CLOK CLOK CLOK

"Ahhhhhhh C-Chanyeollhhh.. "

CLOK CLOK CLOK CLOK

Baekhyun menutup matanya rapat, ia cengkram seprei kasur dengan erat. Paha dalamnya menjepit kepala Chanyeol dengan erat.

CLOK CLOK CLOK CLOK

"C-Chanyeollhh ahhhhh.. "

CROT CROT CROT CROT

Chanyeol menutup matanya ketika penis kecil Baekhyun menyemburkan banyak benih ke dalam kerongkongannya.

"Haahh.. Haaahh.. Haaahh."

Perlahan tubuh Baekhyun melemah, matanya mulai menutup seiring kantuk yang menghampirinya.

"Uhukk.. Uhukk.. Uhukk." Chanyeol terbatuk-batuk, tubuhnya banjir oleh keringat. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya lega, untung saja Baekhyun cepat keluar. Entah apa jadinya jika ia harus lebih lama mengoral kemaluan istrinya itu.

Ia menatap istrinya yang sudah tertidur dengan pulas.

"Sepertinya aku harus mandi lagi malam ini."

.

.

.

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya pelan, jam berapa ini? Kepalanya terasa begitu pusing. Ia meraba area tubuhnya sendiri dan begitu terkejut ketika mendapati dirinya tanpa sehelai benang pun.

"Apa yang-"

CKLEK

DEG

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya terkejut begitu Chanyeol tiba-tiba saja masuk kedalam kamar hanya dengan handuk yang melilit di bagian bawah tubuhnya.

"AHHHHHHH." Baekhyun berteriak kencang, ia menarik apapun yang ada di sekitarnya untuk menutupi tubuh telanjangnya.

BRAKK

Chanyeol sangat terkejut, wajahnya bahkan memerah sampai ke leher. Ia langsung keluar lagi dan membanting pintunya kasar. Ia tidak tau jika Baekhyun sudah bangun. Astaga, ia malu sekali.

"Chanyeol? Kenapa Baekhyun berteriak begitu?" Tanya Heechul yang cukup terkejut dengan teriakan Baekhyun.

"T-tidak ada apa-apa eomma, Baekhyun hanya mengalami mimpi buruk."

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu biarkan eomma masuk."

"J-jangan eomma, sebaiknya sekarang eomma siapkan sarapan untukku."

Heechul menatap aneh tingkah putranya, tapi ia tidak banyak bertanya dan langsung berbalik menuju dapur.

Baekhyun menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik bantal dan menutup seluruh wajahnya dengan selimut. Rasanya ia ingin menangis saja, ini pertama kalinya setelah ia dewasa ada yang melihat tubuh telanjangnya.

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Kenapa ia bisa sampai telanjang begini? Seingatnya semalam ia baik-baik saja sebelum meminum teh buatan ibu mertuanya dan setelah itu tubuhnya terasa panas.

Eh tunggu? Panas?

BLUSSHH

Astaga, ia ingat semuanya. Ia ingat tadi malam ia melepas semua pakaiannya dan Chanyeol...

"AHHHHHHHH ABOEJI BAEKKIE MALU HUWEEE."

Heechul merasa sangat khawatir dengan teriakan Baekhyun, anak itu bahkan terdengar mulai menangis.

"Chanyeol kau yakin Baekhyun baik-baik saja?"

"Uhukk.. Uhukk." Chanyeol terbatuk, ia tersedak makanannya sendiri begitu sang ibu menyebut nama Baekhyun.

"Uhukk.. Uhukk.. Uhukk."

"Chanyeol yaampun." Heechul memberikan segelas air pada sang anak karena Chanyeol terus-terusan batuk, wajahnya memerah dan ia terus memukul dadanya pelan.

"Kau ini kenapa sih? Kau dan Baekhyun bersikap aneh sekali hari ini."

Chanyeol terengah setelah menghabiskan satu gelas air, astaga. Ada apa dengan dirinya hari ini?

"Chanyeol apa kau-" Heechul sontak membisu, seringaian kecil langsung terpampang di wajah cantiknya.

"A-apa?"

"Kau dan Baekhyun sudah melakukan itu kan?"

"Melakukan apa?"

"Membuat bayi, semalam kalian pasti sudah membuatkan cucu untuk eomma kan? Akhirnya usaha eomma tidak sia-sia, ternyata obat perangsang itu benar-benar-"

"Benar-benar apa?"

Heechul sontak menutup rapat mulutnya, astaga. Kenapa ia bisa sampai keceplosan begini?

"Eomma kan yang sudah menaruh obat perangsang di minuman Baekhyun semalam?"

"A-apa? Eomma tidak-"

"Kenapa eomma melakukan itu? Karena perbuatan eomma semalam Baekhyun terus mengerang kesakitan, ia juga tidak bisa tidur dengan tenang."

"B-benarkah? T-tapi eomma-"

"Aku tidak suka jika eomma melakukan itu. Apa eomma suka melihat Baekhyun tersiksa?"

"Tapi eomma melakukan itu supaya kalian bisa cepat punya anak."

Chanyeol menghela nafas. "Ya, tapi tidak harus melakukan itu eomma."

"Lalu harus dengan cara apa? Kalian bahkan tidak saling menyentuh sampai sekarang."

"Sudahlah eomma, jangan bahas soal itu lagi."

Heechul menghembuskan nafasnya kesal, jadi semalam mereka tidak melakukan apa-apa? Heol, ingin rasanya ia menenggelamkan wajah tampan sang anak ke sumur Sadako!

"Yasudah, terserahmu saja." sentak ibunya kesal dan langsung berlalu pergi.

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya acuh, selalu saja soal anak yang dibahas ibunya itu. Setelah selesai sarapan ia langsung berbalik ke kamar. Biar bagaimana pun ia harus masuk ke kamar untuk mengambil pakaian kerjanya.

CKLEK

Keduanya sama-sama mematung di depan pintu kamar, secara tidak terduga mereka membuka pintu kamar secara bersamaan. Raut ekspresi terkejut terlihat begitu jelas di wajah masing-masing. Baekhyun hendak keluar dari arah sebelah kiri namun Chanyeol juga hendak masuk dari arah yang sama, begitu juga sebaliknya. Ketika Chanyeol hendak masuk dari arah sebelah kanan, Baekhyun pun merubah arah dan hendak keluar dari sebelah kanan juga.

Suasananya benar-benar terasa canggung dan keduanya bahkan tidak tau harus berbuat apa.

"Ekheemm.. Aku mau pakai baju."

"A-aku mau keluar."

Merasa tidak tahan dengan suasana canggung seperti ini, Baekhyun langsung menabrak tubuh Chanyeol dan berlari sekencang yang ia bisa.

BRAKK

Chanyeol tampak memegang dadanya erat setelah Baekhyun menabrak tubuhnya tadi, ia benar-benar masih merasa malu jika harus berhadapan dengan istrinya itu.

.

.

.

"Baekhyun."

"Astaga." Baekhyun terlonjak kaget ketika Heechul tiba-tiba saja muncul dan memanggil namanya.

"Kau kenapa? Pagi ini kau dan Chanyeol bersikap sangat aneh."

Pria cantik itu sedikit tersenyum canggung. "A-aku baik-baik saja eomma."

"Kau yakin?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Ne, aku yakin."

"Yasudah, sekarang kau tolong berikan bekal makanan ini untuk Chanyeol ya?"

"A-aku?"

"Iya, kau kan istrinya."

Entahlah, Baekhyun sebenarnya sangat ingin menghindari Chanyeol untuk sekarang. Tapi ia juga tidak bisa menolak permintaan ibunya.

"Ne eomma, akan Baekkie bawakan."

Di dalam kamar, Chanyeol masih belum selesai dengan pakaiannya. Ia masih berusaha memakai celananya dengan benar.

TOK TOK TOK TOK

SRETTTT

"Akkkhhh.. " Chanyeol meringis, ia bahkan mengumpat pelan. Ia sangat terkejut dengan suara ketukan pintu dari luar hingga secara tidak sengaja kejantanannya sendiri terjepit oleh resleting celananya.

CKLEK

"Chanyeol.. "

Tubuhnya semakin menegang mendengar suara Baekhyun. Ia tidak berani berbalik dan terus meringis menahan sakit.

"A-ada apa?"

"Eomma menyuruhku membawakanmu bekal makanan."

"Oh ne, t-terimakasih, kau simpan saja di meja."

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa." balas Chanyeol cepat tak ingin membuat Baekhyun curiga.

Baekhyun meletakan kotak bekalnya diatas meja, dalam hati ia berpikir mungkin Chanyeol masih merasa malu atas kejadian semalam. Setelahnya ia memutuskan untuk keluar dan membiarkan Chanyeol sendiri.

BRAKK

Chanyeol sedikit menghembuskan nafasnya lega, ia berusaha melepaskan kejantanan nya yang masih tersangkut.

"Akkkhh.. Ini perih sekali."

SRETTT

"ARRRGHHHHH."

Heechul yang sedang memotong sayuran di dapur terlonjak kaget begitu mendengar teriakan Chanyeol. Tadi Baekhyun dan sekarang Chanyeol, sebenarnya mereka itu kenapa sih?

.

.

.

Pasangan menantu dan mertua itu tampak saling memandang dalam kebingungan ketika Chanyeol keluar dari dalam kamar dan berjalan pelan sambil mengangkangkan kedua kakinya lebar. Heechul jadi teringat ketika Chanyeol pertama kali di sunat saat kecil dulu.

"Chanyeol, apa yang-"

"Aku harus segera pergi eomma, aku sudah terlambat." potong Chanyeol yang terlihat begitu gugup. Ia langsung memakai sepatunya asal dan berlari sambil terpincang-pincang keluar rumah.

Baekhyun tampak terperangah dengan tingkah laku Chanyeol yang langsung pergi begitu saja. Begitu juga Heechul yang nampak membulatkan mulutnya membentuk huruf O. Baik Baekhyun maupun Chanyeol, keduanya sama-sama aneh dan menggelikan.

.

.

.

"Lis, coba kau lihat. Aku membeli tas Gucci keluaran terbaru kemarin, dan rencananya aku akan memberikan ini untuk Baekhyun. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Bagus, kau tau Baekhyun itu pecinta barang-barang branded."

"KYAAA KYAAA KYAAA."

Keduanya tampak mengernyitkan dahinya bingung melihat banyak mahasiswi kampus mereka yang berteriak dan berkumpul di depan kampus. Merasa penasaran, Jisoo dan Lisa pun beranjak dari tempat duduk mereka dan berjalan pelan menuju lapangan depan.

BRUMMM

Sebuah mobil sport mewah sewarna hitam metalic terparkir dengan rapi di depan kampus, seorang pria tampan berambut hitam kelam keluar dari dalam mobil lengkap dengan kacamata hitam yang menambah kesan keren dari si pria berkulit pucat tersebut.

"KYAAA KYAAA KYAAA."

Teriakan menggelegar terdengar begitu memekakan telinga di seluruh penjuru kampus. Lisa dan Jisoo kompak menutup mulut mereka rapat. Dia kembali, pria itu sudah kembali.

"KYAAAA OH SEHUN."

"JEONGMAL SARANGHAE OH SEHUN KYAAAA."

Kedua perempuan cantik itu saling berpandangan satu sama lain, mereka seolah bisa merasakan sebuah firasat buruk akan datangnya pria tampan berkulit putih pucat itu.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana dok? Semuanya baik-baik saja kan?"

"Semuanya baik-baik saja, hanya sedikit luka kecil."

Chanyeol menarik celananya kembali setelah dokternya mengoleskan sesuatu seperti gel ke kepala penisnya yang terluka akibat terjepit resleting celananya sendiri.

"Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan, kau hanya perlu lebih berhati-hati lagi."

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Baik, aku mengerti dok."

Drrrtt.. Drrrt.. Drrrt..

"Sebentar dok." Chanyeol mengangkat ponselnya sejenak setelah ada panggilan masuk.

"Yeoboseyo?"

'...'

"Ada apa eomma?"

'...'

"Apa?"

.

.

.

"Hiks.. Aboeji bangun, ini Baekkie aboeji huweee."

Sekitar pukul 9 pagi Baekhyun di telepon kepala pelayan dirumahnya jika ayahnya jatuh di kamar mandi dan belum sadarkan diri. Dengan perasaan panik luar biasa Baekhyun yang ditemani ibu mertuanya langsung datang ke rumah Donghae dan benar saja, pria tampan yang berstatus sebagai ayah kandung Baekhyun itu terbaring tak sadarkan diri di kasurnya.

CKLEK

"Aboeji.. " Chanyeol akhirnya datang setelah menempuh perjalanan kurang lebih setengah jam dari tempat kerja menuju rumah sang mertua. Ia sangat khawatir begitu mendapat kabar jika Donghae jatuh di kamar mandi.

Tak selang berapa lama Donghae pun mengerjapkan matanya pelan, ia tersenyum lemah melihat Baekhyun yang duduk di samping tempat tidurnya.

"Aboeji? Aboeji sudah sadar?"

Donghae mengangguk sekilas.

"Kita kerumah sakit sekarang ya?"

Donghae menggeleng. "Aboeji tidak ingin ke rumah sakit, ada sesuatu yang ingin aboeji bicarakan dengan mu dan juga Chanyeol."

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tampak saling tatap untuk sejenak, Heechul yang seolah mengerti, memberikan kode kepada beberapa pelayan yang ada disana untuk keluar.

Setelah mereka semua pergi, sekarang hanya tinggal tersisa Baekhyun, Chanyeol dan Donghae saja di dalam kamar.

"Aboeji rasa sepertinya umur aboeji tidak akan lama lagi."

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya terkejut. "Kenapa aboeji bicara begitu? Jangan buat Baekkie takut aboeji hiks."

"Aboeji serius, sepertinya waktu aboeji sudah tidak lama lagi."

"Ada sesuatu yang aboeji butuhkan?" Tanya Chanyeol menyela.

"Aboeji ingin menimang cucu sebelum aboeji meninggal."

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sontak membeku ditempat masing-masing.

"Kalian bisa mengabulkan itu untuk aboeji?"

Mereka berdua tampak saling melirik dalam kebingungan. Donghae yang melihat itu hanya bisa menghembuskan nafasnya pelan.

"Yasudah kalau kalian tidak mau, biarkan saja aboeji mati dengan penuh kekecewaan."

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sontak saja melotot mendengar perkataan Donghae.

"A-aboeji jangan bicara begitu. Baekkie sayang aboeji hiks."

"Jika Baekkie sayang aboeji, seharusnya Baekkie bisa memberikan aboeji cucu."

"Kalau itu Baekkie tidak bisa aboeji, Baekkie-"

"Apa sebegitu sulitnya untuk kalian memberikan aboeji cucu? Aboeji yang mengurus Baekkie dari kecil, aboeji juga selalu menuruti segala permintaan Baekkie. Lalu ini yang aboeji dapatkan setelah apa yang aboeji lakukan untuk Baekkie selama ini? Aboeji tidak pernah meminta apa-apa Baek, aboeji cuma mau cucu."

Baekhyun sontak terdiam, ia menunduk dan terus menangis sedih. Ia benar-benar merasa menjadi anak yang tidak berguna.

"Jika kalian masih tetap seperti ini, lebih baik kalian pergi saja. Biarkan aboeji mati dalam kekecewaan, jika aboeji mati nanti, kalian jangan pernah berkunjung ke pemakaman aboeji."

"Aboeji.. "

Donghae langsung membalikan tubuhnya dan menutup matanya rapat. "Kenapa hidupku begitu menyedihkan? Anakku sendiri bahkan tidak mau menuruti permintaanku."

"Hiks aboeji bukan begitu."

Chanyeol menangkup pundak Baekhyun erat, ia mengajak Baekhyun untuk keluar kamar dan membiarkan Donghae seorang diri.

"Aboeji.. "

Baekhyun melirik ayahnya itu dengan tatapan sendu sebelum ia benar-benar keluar dari kamar.

BRAKK

Setelah mereka pergi barulah Donghae membuka matanya kembali dan tersenyum jahil, rencananya dan Heechul kali ini sepertinya akan berhasil. Semoga saja dalam jangka waktu dalam satu bulan ke depan ia sudah mendapat kabar positif tentang kehamilan Baekhyun.

.

.

.

"Baek?"

Malam harinya Baekhyun terus menangis dan mengurung diri di kamarnya, Chanyeol yang melihat itu merasa tidak tega dan duduk disamping sang istri yang tidur membelakanginya.

"Hiks Baekkie memang anak yang tidak berguna, Baekkie tidak bisa memberikan apa yang aboeji minta padahal aboeji selalu menuruti segala yang Baekkie mau, maafkan Baekkie aboeji hiks."

Chanyeol terdiam melihatnya, Baekhyun terus menangis sambil memeluk gulingnya dengan erat.

"Baekkie tidak mau aboeji meninggal hiks Baekkie sayang aboeji."

"Baek, bagaimana jika kita coba?" ucap Chanyeol mencoba menarik perhatian Baekhyun.

Baekhyun sontak terdiam, ia berbalik dan menatap Chanyeol dengan bingung.

"Bagaimana jika kita coba menuruti permintaan eomma dan aboeji? kita coba untuk memberikan mereka cucu, kau setuju?"

DEG

Baekhyun terpaku, ia menatap suaminya itu dengan tatapan ragu. Haruskah? Jika ia menolak, lalu bagaimana dengan ayahnya?

"A-aku tidak tau.. M-maksudku aku tidak tau b-bagaimana cara membuatnya." Ucap Baekhyun sambil terbata-bata.

"Kau diam saja, biar aku yang bergerak."

GLUK

Baekhyun menelan ludahnya gugup, ia tidak cukup bodoh untuk mengetahui arti dari ucapan Chanyeol barusan. Ia mencengkeram bajunya erat selama beberapa lama sebelum akhirnya ia mengangguk kaku.

Merasa mendapat lampu hijau, Chanyeol mulai menundukan kepalanya pelan-pelan dan mencoba mengeliminasi jarak di antara mereka. Baekhyun sontak menutup matanya rapat ketika dirasa wajah Chanyeol semakin mendekat, ketika hidung mereka sudah mulai bersentuhan...

BRAKKK

"APPA."

Keduanya terlonjak kaget, dan Chanyeol langsung menjauhkan wajahnya dari Baekhyun.

"Kookie?"

Anak kecil berusia 6 thn itu berlari kencang hingga menubruk tubuh sang ayah, tubuh Chanyeol sampai terjengkang kebelakang saking kencangnya Kookie menubruk tubuhnya.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tampak saling pandang dengan tatapan bingung.

"Kookie rindu sama appa.."

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Chapter 6 is up ~

Ga mau banyak cing cong deh, kasih review aja kalo emang kalian berkenan.

See you in the next chap :)


	7. Chapter 7

"Sebenarnya aku merasa malu untuk datang kemari, tapi aku tidak tau harus menitipkan Kookie pada siapa lagi. Dia terus merengek ingin bertemu dengan ayahnya."

Sekitar pukul 10 malam Irene tiba-tiba saja datang kerumah sambil membawa Kookie, ia bilang malam ini ia harus bekerja lagi dan Kookie tidak ada yang menemani. Karena itulah ia datang kerumah Chanyeol untuk menitipkan Kookie disini.

Heechul yang duduk di depannya hanya mengangguk kecil merasa tidak keberatan jika Kookie menginap disini.

"Tidak masalah Irene ah, rumah ini akan selalu terbuka jika itu untuk Kookie."

Irene tersenyum. "Terimakasih, aku dan Kookie sudah terlalu sering menyusahkan kalian."

"Tidak perlu dipikirkan, Kookie sudah aku anggap seperti cucu ku sendiri. Chanyeol juga sangat menyanyangi Kookie seperti anak kandungnya sendiri. Kami sama sekali tidak merasa di repotkan." Ucap Heechul panjang lebar.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apakah kau masih harus bekerja di tempat itu? Kau bisa mencari pekerjaan di tempat lain Irene ah. Kasihan Kookie."

"Ahjumma tau aku tidak bisa berhenti, aku terikat banyak hutang pada orang itu dan keluarga ku di desa juga butuh makan."

Heechul menatap prihatan pada wanita cantik di depannya itu, Irene adalah wanita yang baik. Ia melakukan pekerjaan seperti ini karena keadaan lah yang memaksanya, jika Irene bukan seorang wanita malam Heechul mungkin akan setuju jika Chanyeol menikah dengannya.

"Yasudah, apapun itu aku selalu mendo'akan yang terbaik untukmu. Jangan sungkan untuk datang padaku jika kau sedang membutuhkan sesuatu, anggap saja aku ini seperti ibumu juga."

"Ne, terimakasih ahjumma." Balas Irene sambil tersenyum lembut.

.

.

.

"Dan pada akhirnya, mereka pun hidup bahagia selamanya. Tamat."

Chanyeol selesai menceritakan sebuah dongeng kesukaan Kookie, adalah sebuah kebiasaan bagi Chanyeol untuk menceritakan sebuah dongeng sebelum tidur setiap kali Kookie datang untuk menginap.

Sekarang Kookie sudah terlelap dengan botol minum susu yang masih ia hisap. Chanyeol tersenyum kecil melihatnya, ia mengecup kening anaknya itu pelan. Sungguh Chanyeol sangat menyanyangi Kookie, ia sudah menganggap Kookie layaknya darah dagingnya sendiri.

"Chanyeol?"

Baekhyun yang sedari tadi hanya diam memperhatikan interaksi antara ayah dan anak itu akhirnya mulai unjuk suara, mereka semua tidur dalam satu ranjang. Baekhyun berbaring di sisi sebelah kiri, Chanyeol disebelah kanan dan Kookie tidur di tengah-tengah mereka. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun saling menopangkan tangan masing-masing dengan posisi saling berhadapan.

"Kau terlihat sangat menyanyangi Kookie, padahal dia bukan anak kandungmu."

"Kasih sayang seseorang tidak harus di ukur hanya dengan apakah mereka sedarah atau tidak. Aku menyayangi Kookie karena perasaan itu memang muncul dengan sendirinya. Aku sudah merawatnya semenjak ia masih kecil, dia anak yang baik. Dan aku rasa ia pantas mendapat kasih sayang yang lebih."

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil mendengarnya, ia menatap anak kecil yang tertidur layaknya malaikat tak bersayap itu sambil mengelus kepalanya sayang.

"Baek.."

"Ya?"

"Soal tadi.. Sepertinya kita tidak bisa melakukannya malam ini."

Baekhyun terdiam, lalu ia mengangguk kaku. "Aku pikir aku juga belum siap untuk melakukannya."

"Tapi bukankah kita harus melakukan itu? Aku sangat khawatir soal kondisi ayahmu."

Baekhyun mengangguk sendu. Ia selalu merasa sedih jika mengingat pertemuannya dengan ayahnya tadi.

"Iya aku tau itu, mau tidak mau kita harus secepatnya punya anak."

Chanyeol mengangguk setuju. "Sebaiknya sekarang kita tidur, besok aku harus bangun pagi."

.

.

.

3 hari kemudian Donghae datang kerumah dan berbicara banyak hal, ada sesuatu yang sedang menganggu pikirannya sekarang ini.

"Sehun kembali, ia sudah kembali."

Heechul terdiam sejenak. "Maksudmu mantan kekasih Baekhyun?"

Donghae mengangguk. "Iya, Lisa dan Jisoo sudah memberitahukan semuanya padaku. Aku khawatir Baekhyun akan kembali pada Sehun jika pria albino itu muncul kembali."

Heechul tampak menghela nafasnya. "Selama Baekhyun tidak tau Sehun sudah kembali, aku pikir semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

Diluar, Chanyeol berjalan pelan menuju rumahnya saat Donghae dan Heechul sedang mengobrol di ruang tamu. Sebenarnya pagi-pagi sekali Chanyeol sudah berangkat kerja, tapi karena dompetnya ketinggalan akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk kembali. Setelah sampai di teras rumah, ia langsung melepas sepatunya pelan. Dahinya sedikit mengernyit ketika melihat sepatu ayah mertuanya ada di depan rumah.

Ia berdiri dan bersiap untuk masuk, tapi urung ia lakukan setelah mendengar ibu dan ayah mertuanya sedang membicarakan sesuatu. Chanyeol semakin dibuat heran karena Donghae terlihat sehat-sehat saja, padahal beberapa hari sebelumnya untuk bangun dari kasur saja ia tidak bisa.

"Yang terpenting sekarang adalah bagaimana supaya Baekhyun cepat hamil. Hanya itu saja."

"Apa mereka sudah melakukan itu?"

"Aku rasa belum, beberapa hari ini Kookie datang untuk menginap. Dan mereka tidur bersama, jadi aku pikir mereka tidak ada privasi untuk melakukan itu."

Donghae tampak mendengus kesal. "Kenapa bisa begitu? Aku sudah berpura-pura sakit dan belum ada hasil sama sekali?"

Chanyeol membulatkan matanya terkejut, jadi kemarin Donghae hanya pura-pura sakit?

"Aboeji." Ia langsung masuk dan memanggil sang ayah mertua, Donghae dan Heechul terlihat sangat terkejut melihat Chanyeol masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Chanyeol? Bukankah kau sudah berangkat bekerja?"

"Dompetku ketinggalan." balas Chanyeol singkat.

"Bisakah kalian menjelaskan apa yang barusan aku dengar?"

Heechul dan Donghae saling menatap dalam gugup, mulut mereka seolah terkunci tak tau harus berkata apa.

Melihat reaksi kedua orangtuanya Chanyeol hanya bisa menghela nafas kecewa. "Aku kecewa sekali pada kalian berdua, bisa-bisanya kalian membohongi aku dan Baekhyun. Apa kalian tau bagaimana khawatirnya aku dan Baekhyun melihat kondisi aboeji kemarin? Baekhyun bahkan terus menangis semalaman. Ini sungguh tidak lucu, aboeji, eomma."

"Aboeji terpaksa melakukan itu karena kalian tidak juga memberikan kami cucu."

"Tapi tidak harus dengan cara seperti itu aboeji. Aboeji membuat kami khawatir."

Heechul dan Donghae kompak terdiam, mereka tau perbuatan mereka kemarin memang berlebihan.

"Sudahlah, Chanyeol harus kembali ke tempat kerja."

Setelah mengambil dompetnya yang tertinggal di kamar, pria tinggi itu langsung pergi lagi meninggalkan rumah.

Heechul menghela nafasnya kesal sambil memandang kepergian Chanyeol. "Aku akan tetap berusaha membuat mereka memberikan cucu untukku."

"Caranya?"

Heechul terdiam sebentar, ia kemudian membisikan sesuatu ke telinga Donghae yang membuat pria itu membelalakan matanya terkejut, akan tetapi beberapa detik kemudian ia langsung menyeringai jahil.

.

.

.

"Eomma mau pergi kemana?"

Baekhyun terlihat keheranan melihat Heechul yang sudah rapi seperti hendak pergi ke suatu acara penting, jam masih menunjukan pukul 3 sore. Mau pergi kemana ibunya?

"Eomma mau pergi berkunjung ke rumah tuan Hwang."

"Tuan Hwang? Siapa itu?"

"Tuan Hwang itu tetua yang sangat di hormati di kampung ini, dia juga seorang pemuka agama yang cukup di segani."

"Untuk apa eomma menemuinya?"

"Biasanya eomma memang sering mengunjunginya, Eomma sering mengunjunginya untuk mendapatkan siraman spiritual. Biasanya Tuan Hwang selalu rutin mengadakan ceramah bulanan."

Oh begitu rupanya, mungkin ini semacam siraman rohani atau ceramah di hari minggu.

"Kau mau ikut Baek?" Tanya Heechul penuh harap.

"Aku?" jika dipikir-pikir Baekhyun memang jarang sekali pergi ke gereja, biar bagaimana pun setiap manusia yang ber agama pasti juga butuh siraman rohani kan? Meskipun hanya sesekali?

"Yasudah, Baekkie ikut." Ucap Baekhyun sambil mengangguk singkat.

.

.

.

Ceramah keagamaan yang rutin di adakan setiap satu bulan sekali ini sukses membuat Baekhyun menangis. Ceramah yang di berikan oleh Tuan Hwang atau yang juga di kenal sebagai Pendeta Hwang benar-benar membuat Baekhyun sadar akan kesalahan dan dosa-dosanya selama ini, Tuan Hwang berbicara tentang kehidupan yang hanya sekali dan menghimbau setiap jemaat untuk selalu mengingat Tuhan dan menghabiskan sisa usia dengan melakukan hal-hal baik. Karena itulah Baekhyun jadi teringat tentang masa lalunya karena selama 23 thn ia hidup, ia lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya untuk bersenang-senang tanpa pernah mengingat Tuhan. Sudah begitu banyak dosa yang ia perbuat tapi Tuhan masih dengan baik hati memberinya begitu banyak kenikmatan di dunia. Ia janji untuk kedepannya ia akan lebih sering ke Gereja dan selalu mengingat Tuhan.

"Terimakasih untuk siraman rohani hari ini Tuan Hwang. Aku benar-benar merasa seperti mendapat pencerahan dan pandangan baru tentang kehidupan yang seharusnya kita jalani."

Tuan Hwang tersenyum hangat mendengar penuturan Heechul. "Sama-sama Heechul ssi, itu memang sudah menjadi tugas dan kewajibanku."

"Iya, ah Tuan Hwang, kenalkan ini Baekhyun. Dia menantuku, istrinya Chanyeol." Ucap Heechul memperkenalkan Baekhyun yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Oh salam kenal Baekhyun ssi."

"Ne, salam kenal Tuan Hwang. Ceramah yang ada berikan tadi benar-benar membuat aku tersentuh. Aku jadi teringat semua dosa yang sudah aku perbuat."

Tuan Hwang tersenyum kecil melihatnya. "Aku senang jika ceramah yang aku berikan bisa berdampak positif pada orang lain, semoga setelah ini kau bisa menjalani hidup dengan lebih baik lagi di jalan Tuhan Baekhyun ssi."

Baekhyun mengangguk sambil menangis lagi, Baekhyun memang sangat perasa dan mudah sekali menangis.

"Ah Tuan Hwang, ada sesuatu yang ingin aku bicarakan dengan anda."

"Apa itu Heechul ssi?"

"Begini, menantuku ini kan baru menikah. Dan ia masih belum mengetahui banyak tentang kewajiban seorang istri pada suaminya yang sesuai dengan ajaran Tuhan. Mungkin Tuan Hwang bisa sedikit memberi pencerahan pada menantuku?"

Baekhyun menatap ibu mertuanya dengan pandangan bingung, apa yang di bicarakan oleh ibunya?

Tuan Hwang tersenyum lagi mendengarnya. "Hakikat dari sebuah pernikahan itu sendiri adalah untuk membentuk sebuah keluarga baru yang tentu saja sesuai dengan ajaran Tuhan. Selain itu, pernikahan juga di tujukan untuk menghindarkan setiap umat manusia dari dosa perzinahan. Pernikahan yang di landasi akan keimanan kepada Tuhan niscaya akan selalu diberkati. Dan untuk tugas dan kewajiban bagi sepasang suami istri itu adalah mutlak. Seorang suami wajib menjalankan tugasnya sebagai seorang suami dan begitu juga sebaliknya. Seorang istri wajib menjadi rumah bagi suaminya, maksudnya rumah disini adalah sebagai tempat bagi sang suami untuk berkeluh kesah dan bersandar ketika ia lelah. Seorang istri juga berkewajiban untuk menyayangi dan mengasihi suaminya dengan sepenuh hati, menemani dan selalu mendukung suaminya dalam keadaan sulit maupun senang. Hakikatnya seorang istri adalah selalu senantiasa menundukan pandangannya dan menuruti setiap perkataan suami."

Baekhyun tertegun mendengarnya, sekarang ia sudah bersuami dan memang seharusnya ia selalu menghormati Chanyeol sebagai kepala rumah tangga.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan hubungan biologis, apa hukuman bagi istri yang menolak untuk melayani kebutuhan biologis suaminya?"

Baekhyun melotot kaget, kenapa ibunya malah bertanya seperti itu?

"Hubungan intim bagi sepasang suami istri adalah wajar, akan tetapi hubungan itu harus atas persetujuan kedua belah pihak. Tidak boleh atas dasar keterpaksaan. Hendaknya seorang istri punya alasan yang jelas kenapa ia menolak suaminya, seperti sakit atau sebagainya. Seorang suami juga hendaknya tidak memaksa keinginannya jika memang istrinya tidak bisa melakukan itu. Perbuatan salah apabila seorang istri menolak tanpa alasan yang tidak bisa dibenarkan. Tubuh istri adalah milik suami dan tubuh suami adalah milik istri. Hendaknya seorang istri bisa melayani suaminya sebaik yang ia bisa."

Baekhyun seolah merasa tertohok, satu bulan menikah ia memang belum pernah memenuhi kebutuhan suaminya di atas ranjang. Chanyeol juga selama ini tidak pernah memintanya untuk berhubungan intim kecuali saat ayahnya sakit kemarin. Apakah ia berdosa karena tidak pernah melayani hasrat biologis suaminya?

"Lalu bagaimana dengan pasangan yang menolak untuk memiliki keturunan?" Tanya Heechul lagi.

"Tentu saja itu salah, anak adalah anugerah dari Tuhan. Jadi kenapa kehadirannya harus di tolak?"

Heechul melirik Baekhyun kemudian untuk memperhatikan reaksi apa yang akan di tunjukan menantunya itu. Ia tersenyum kecil ketika Baekhyun menunjukan ekspresi seolah ia merasa bersalah.

"Lalu apa hukumnya jika seorang anak menolak untuk memenuhi keinginan orangtuanya?"

"Tergantung, jika keinginan itu berujung pada sebuah perbuatan dosa, jelas saja itu salah. Tapi jika permintaan itu bukan sesuatu yang menyalahi aturan agama, tidak merugikan orang lain dan menjurus pada kebaikan maka sebuah kewajiban yang mutlak bagi sang anak untuk memenuhinya."

Heechul tersenyum lagi mendengarnya, itulah jawaban yang ingin ia dapatkan, ia alihkan tatapannya pada Baekhyun.

"Baekkie sayang, ayo sekarang kita pulang."

"Terimakasih Tuan Hwang, anda benar-benar membantu." ucapnya lagi sambil menunduk hormat pada Tuan Hwang.

"Senang bisa membantu Heechul ssi, Baekhyun ssi."

.

.

.

Setelah sampai dirumah, Baekhyun jadi lebih banyak terdiam. bahkan ketika ia menyiapkan makanan pun ia tidak fokus sama sekali.

"Baek, ada yang sedang kau pikirkan?"

Baekhyun menoleh. "Aku hanya sedang kepikiran ucapan Tuan Hwang tadi eomma."

"Kenapa memangnya?"

"Baekkie merasa berdosa karena belum bisa menjadi istri yang baik untuk Chanyeol, padahal Chanyeol sudah banyak melakukan banyak hal untuk Baekkie. Ia bahkan rela bekerja keras setiap hari demi memenuhi segala kebutuhan Baekkie."

Heechul diam-diam tersenyum, sepertinya rencananya kali ini akan berhasil.

"Kenapa kau merasa begitu Baek? Bukankah selama ini kau sudah melakukan semua tugasmu sebagai seorang istri?" Tanya Heechul mencoba memancing.

"Belum semua eomma. B-Baekkie kan b-belum pernah menjalankan t-tugas dan k-kewajiban Baekkie diatas ranjang." ucap Baekhyun yang terlihat sangat malu.

Heechul menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan, ia berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk tidak tertawa.

"Kalau begitu kenapa tidak kau lakukan?"

"C-Chanyeol tidak pernah meminta B-Baekkie untuk melakukan itu eomma, lagipula Baekkie juga takut. Baekkie belum siap."

"Kenapa begitu? Jika kau masih merasa takut itu artinya kau belum menjadi istri yang sesungguhnya. Kau ingat ucapan Tuan Hwang tadi? Kau akan sangat berdosa jika tidak melayani suamimu. Apa kau mau masuk neraka?"

Baekhyun menggeleng cepat. "T-tidak eomma, Baekkie tidak mau."

"Yasudah kalau begitu, lakukan tugasmu sebagai istri yang sesungguhnya. Chanyeol bukannya tidak mau, dia tidak pernah meminta karena mungkin ia tau kau tidak suka. Jadi, ada baiknya jika kau yang mulai memancing Chanyeol duluan."

Baekhyun terdiam mendengarnya, haruskah ia melakukan itu?

"Ingat Baek, Tuhan sangat mengasihi setiap istri yang melayani suaminya dengan sepenuh hati."

.

.

.

Chanyeol berlari sekencang yang ia bisa, ia menelusuri setiap koridor sebuah motel kecil di pinggir kota. Sekitar pukul 6 sore tadi, tepatnya ketika baru selesai kerja, ia mendapat telepon dari seseorang yang ia tidak kenal yang mengatakan jika Baekhyun diculik dan saat ini ia sedang di sekap di salah satu kamar di sebuah motel kecil disudut pinggiran kota Seoul. Tidak ada informasi apapun yang ia punya selain kamar nomor 66 tempat dimana Baekhyun disekap. Ia sungguh panik sekarang, ia takut terjadi sesuatu pada istri mungilnya itu.

BRAKKK

"BAEKHYUN."

Baekhyun yang sedang duduk di sebuah ranjang kecil sontak menoleh dan terkejut ketika pintu kamar di dobrak dengan sangat keras dan suaminya Chanyeol muncul kemudian berteriak dengan sangat kencang.

"Chanyeol?" Baekhyun dibuat mengernyitkan dahinya bingung melihat penampilan Chanyeol yang amat sangat berantakan. Bajunya bahkan sampai lepek karena terlalu banyak terkena keringat. Nafasnya naik turun tidak teratur persis seperti seseorang yang habis di kejar puluhan anjing penjaga.

"Chanyeol apa yang-"

GREPP

Tubuh Baekhyun sontak membeku ketika Chanyeol langsung memeluknya erat. "Syukurlah kau tidak apa-apa, aku sangat khawatir tadi." bisiknya pelan tepat di telinga Baekhyun.

"C-Chanyeol aku-"

BRAKK

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sontak menoleh bersamaan ketika pintu kamar tiba-tiba tertutup.

Chanyeol langsung beranjak dan berusaha membuka pintu kamarnya.

BRAKK BRAAKK BRAKK

"YA! SIAPA KALIAN? BUKA PINTUNYA!"

BRAKK BRAKK BRAKK

"Tidak akan, kami tidak akan membuka pintu ini sampai kalian setuju membuatkan cucu untuk kami."

"Eomma?"

"Ne, ini Eomma Chanyeol ah. Eomma dan aboeji mu terpaksa melakukan ini agar kami bisa segera punya cucu."

"Cepat buka pintunya eomma, ini tidak lucu!"

"Tidak sebelum kalian memberikan kami cucu."

"EOMMA." Chanyeol berteriak frustasi, tindakan eomma dan aboejinya ini sudah cukup keterlaluan.

"Aboeji akan bukakan pintunya setelah kalian selesai membuatkan kami cucu, jadi nikmatilah malam ini dan tolong buatkan kami cucu yang cantik dan tampan."

"A-aboeji buka pintunya hiks." ucap Baekhyun yang ikut bersuara.

"Tidak Baekkie sayang, aboeji terpaksa melakukan ini demi kebaikan kalian. Sekarang bekerja keraslah untuk malam ini. Kami pergi."

"Tidak! Aboeji, eomma. Jangan pergi, buka pintunya dulu." Chanyeol berusaha membuka pintunya dari dalam.

Semua itu percuma saja, Baekhyun bahkan bisa mendengar suara langkah kaki ayah dan ibunya yang bergerak menjauh dari tempat ini. Ya Tuhan, ingin rasanya Baekhyun menangis sekarang.

BRAKK BRAKK BRAKK

"SIAL!" Chanyeol mengumpat emosi.

Sekarang apa yang harus mereka lakukan?

.

.

.

Pukul 7 malam dan itu artinya mereka sudah terkurung selama kurang lebih satu jam, sedari tadi mereka hanya duduk bersebelahan di pinggir kasur tanpa ada yang bersuara, Chanyeol masih kesal karena ibu dan ayah mertuanya mengunci ia dan Baekhyun di kamar motel kecil seperti ini, sedangkan Baekhyun sendiri sedari tadi hanya diam saja karena ia tidak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ia melirik keseluruh penjuru ruangan. Kamar ini cukup kecil dan lumayan sempit tapi peralatannya terbilang cukup lengkap, ada Televisi berlayar datar yang terpasang di tengah ruangan dan ada juga kipas angin berukuran sedang yang menempel di dinding. Di dekat ranjang kasur juga ada sebuah kulkas berukuran sedang yang berisi penuh makanan. di pojok ruangan bahkan ada sebuah kamar mandi kecil yang hanya muat untuk satu orang, disana juga tidak ada bak mandi ataupun shower, hanya sebuah ember berukuran sedang, gayung kecil, kran air dan sebuah closet duduk. Ya, setidaknya itu lebih baik daripada tidak sama sekali.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi, kenapa kau bisa ada disini?" Tanya Chanyeol yang akhirnya bersuara untuk pertama kali.

"Ada seseorang yang tidak aku kenal mengubungiku tadi sore, ia bilang kau di sekap di Motel Byungman di kamar no. 66. Aku diminta datang kesini untuk menyelamatkan mu, tapi setelah aku datang kemari, tidak ada siapapun ldan kamar ini dalam keadaan kosong."

Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya kasar, ini sudah pasti perbuatan ibu dan ayah mertuanya. Jika berteriak pada orang tua itu tidak dilarang, Chanyeol ingin sekali melakukan itu pada ibu dan ayah mertuanya. Ia berlari seperti orang gila karena ia pikir Baekhyun benar-benar diculik. Tapi ternyata ia malah dikerjai.

"Kita harus mencari cara untuk keluar dari sini."

Baekhyun menatap suaminya itu dengan intens. Ia sedikit merasa prihatin dengan kondisi Chanyeol yang terlihat begitu berantakan. Ia tau perbuatan ayah dan ibunya kali ini cukup keterlaluan, Chanyeol pasti sangat lelah setelah bekerja seharian dan ia langsung bergegas kemari. Itu pasti sangat melelahkan.

"Chanyeol-" Tangannya mengapung di udara begitu saja ketika ia hendak menyentuh wajah suaminya karena Chanyeol langsung berdiri dan berusaha membuka pintu itu kembali.

BRAKK BRAKK BRAKK

"Pintu ini harus segera terbuka."

"Chanyeol apa kau sebegitu tidak inginnya bersama dengan ku?"

DEG

Chanyeol tertegun, ia langsung berbalik dan menatap istrinya itu bingung.

"Pintu itu tidak akan pernah terbuka, kenapa kau terus berusaha membuka pintu itu?"

Mendengar itu Chanyeol seolah merasa bersalah, ia tidak bermaksud begitu, Ia hanya tidak suka jika harus dikurung seperti ini.

"Ekheemm.. Disini panas, sepertinya aku harus segera mandi." Ia berdehem canggung dan langsung bergegas masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

Baekhyun menatap suaminya itu sambil menghela nafas.

.

.

.

Setelah menghabiskan waktu selama 15 menit untuk membersihkan diri, Chanyeol kini duduk bersila di lantai kamar sambil makan beberapa camilan. Ia sudah mengganti pakaian kerjanya yang kotor dengan sebuah kaos putih dan celana boxer hitam pendek yang ia dapatkan di dalam lemari. Ibu dan ayahnya benar-benar sudah menyiapkan segalanya.

Ia melirik Baekhyun sejenak yang sedang membaringkan tubuhnya. "Baek, kau tidak lapar?"

"Tidak, kau saja yang makan. Aku ingin pulang."

Chanyeol tidak menjawab, ia juga ingin pulang. Tapi mau bagaimana? Pintunya tidak akan di buka sampai besok pagi.

TIIT

"Oooohh.. aaaahhh.. fasterrhhh."

DEG

Chanyeol menjatuhkan kue yang ia makan begitu saja ketika tiba-tiba saja televisi layar datar di depannya menyala dan langsung menampilkan adegan erotis pria dan wanita yang sedang melakukan hubungan intim tanpa sehelai benang pun ditubuh mereka.

"Ooohh.. aaaahhh.. eunggghhh.."

Baekhyun langsung terduduk begitu mendengar desahan erotis itu, wajahnya memerah sempurna ketika melihat adegan tidak senonoh di depan TV.

"C-Chanyeol, m-matikan televisi itu."

Dengan tangan gemetar Chanyeol berusaha mematikan televisi itu menggunakan remote.

TIIT TIIT TIIT TIIT

Tapi sayangnya itu tidak berhasil, bahkan ketika Chanyeol menekan tombol merah di depan TV, benda berlayar datar itu masih tetap saja menampilkan adegan yang amat sangat erotis itu.

"Eungghh.. Aaaahhh.. Ooouhhh.."

BRAKK BRAKK BRAKK

"Sial! Kenapa benda ini tidak mau mati?" Ucap Chanyeol kesal sambil terus memukul-mukul televisi itu.

Baekhyun menutup matanya dengan kedua tangan, ia tidak sanggup melihat adegan yang sangat vulgar itu.

"Ouhhh.. Ikkeh.. Ikkeh.. K-kimochi.. Aaahhh.. "

.

.

.

Sudah lebih dari 30 menit televisi sialan itu menampilkan adegan erotis yang begitu membuat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol gila. Televisi itu benar-benar tidak bisa di hancurkan bahkan ketika Chanyeol menghantamnya dengan benda keras.

Tubuhnya sudah penuh oleh keringat dan wajahnya memerah sempurna. Ia membalikan tubuhnya dan berusaha mengalihkan tatapan matanya kearah lain asal tidak menatap televisi. Tapi tetap saja, desahan dan rintihan erotis si pemeran wanita sukses membuat kepala Chanyeol mendidih, nafsunya ikut naik kepermukaan seiring kerasnya desahan si wanita itu. Celananya bahkan sudah mengembung pertanda kejantanannya sudah menegang sempurna. Ia berusaha menyembunyikan itu agar tidak terlihat oleh Baekhyun. Tapi terlambat, Baekhyun sudah terlanjur melihat gembungan di selangkangan Chanyeol dan ia tau itu artinya Chanyeol tengah dikuasai nafsu birahi.

Setelah itu Baekhyun mencoba memfokuskan tatapan matanya pada televisi dan berusaha menangkap setiap adegan demi adegan dengan baik meskipun sebenarnya ia juga merasa jijik. 30 menit ia seperti itu hingga pada akhirnya televisi itu mati dengan sendirinya.

TIIT

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya lega, ia bersyukur televisi itu mati tapi masalahnya bagaimana dengan adik kecilnya sekarang? Ia sudah dikuasai nafsu dan ia butuh pelampiasan sekarang. Tapi bagaimana? Ia tidak mungkin bermasturbasi di kamar mandi sekecil itu karena Baekhyun pasti akan mengetahuinya.

Ia melirik Baekhyun sekilas dan istrinya itu hanya terdiam menatap layar datar televisi.

Chanyeol menelan ludahnya gugup, ia benar-benar sudah tidak tahan. Ia butuh pelampiasan karena penisnya terus berkedut keras.

"Chanyeol."

Ia menatap istrinya itu dengan gugup. "A-apa?"

"Kau bisa menyentuhku jika kau mau."

"A-apa?"

"Kau bisa menyalurkan hasratmu padaku jika kau memang sudah tidak bisa menahannya." Baekhyun berucap yakin sambil memandang wajah tampan Chanyeol yang basah oleh keringat.

"Kau bicara apa? A-aku tidak mengerti."

"Jangan menahannya lagi Chanyeol, aku istrimu. Kau berhak melakukan nya padaku."

GLUK

Chanyeol menelan ludahnya gugup. Tidak-tidak, ia tidak bisa melakukan itu dengan Baekhyun.

"Sebaiknya sekarang kita tidur, kau jangan bicara yang aneh-aneh. Aku baik-baik saja, kau tidak perlu khawatir."

"Tapi Chan-"

"Baekhyun, kau harus patuh pada ucapan suamimu!" Ucapnya tegas seolah tak ingin dibantah.

Baekhyun sontak membungkam mulutnya erat. Ia memandang Chanyeol dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan.

.

.

.

Chanyeol berbaring dengan sangat tidak nyaman, ia tidur membelakangi Baekhyun. Ia sama sekali tidak bisa tidur karena hasratnya sama sekali belum tersalurkan. Penisnya terus berkedut dari tadi seolah meminta untuk segera dipuaskan. Potongan adegan dari film erotis tadi seolah terus berputar dikepalanya dan desahan sexy si pemeran wanita seolah terus terngiang-ngiang di telinganya. Chanyeol benar-benar tidak tahan, ia butuh pelampiasan sekarang juga.

GREPP

Seolah mengerti akan kegelisahan sang suami, Baekhyun langsung memeluk tubuh tinggi Chanyeol dari belakang. Chanyeol tentu saja merasa terkejut dan berusaha melepaskan pelukan itu.

"Ijinkan aku membantumu Chanyeol ah."

"Membantu apa? Kau jangan bertindak macam-macam Baekhyun ah."

"Chanyeol aku ini istrimu. Aku berkewajiban untuk melayanimu."

Chanyeol berbalik dan langsung memandang istrinya itu bingung. "Apa maksudmu Baekhyun ah?"

"Hari ini aku pergi untuk mengikuti ceramah bulanan di kampung, aku banyak mendapat pencerahan karena itu. Tuan Hwang bilang aku harus bisa melayani kebutuhan biologis suamiku, jika tidak, aku akan sangat berdosa. Aku tidak mau Chanyeol, aku tidak mau terus memupuk dosa karena aku tidak bisa melayani suamiku dengan baik. Selama hidupku aku sudah banyak melakukan kesalahan dan aku ingin memperbaikinya sekarang. Jadi aku mohon padamu Chanyeol, setidaknya kau jadikan aku istri yang baik di mata Tuhan." ucap Baekhyun sambil berkaca-kaca.

Chanyeol terdiam melihatnya, haruskah? Jujur saja Chanyeol merasa ragu..

Tapi, tidak ada salahnya kan jika ia menyentuh Baekhyun sekarang? toh mereka sendiri memang sudah sah untuk melakukan itu. Selain akan mendapat pahala nantinya, ia juga bisa menuruti keinginan orangtua mereka jika nantinya Baekhyun hamil.

Baekhyun mengusap airmatanya pelan. "Baiklah, jika kau tidak mau juga tidak masalah. Mungkin kau memang lebih suka melihatku terus memupuk dosa karena tidak bisa menjadi istri yang baik."

"Tunggu." Chanyeol menahan pundak sang istri ketika Baekhyun hendak berbalik.

"Baiklah, kita lakukan itu sekarang. Tapi.. Apakah kau yakin? Aku tidak akan memaksa jika kau memang belum siap."

Sejujurnya Baekhyun memang masih belum siap untuk melakukan itu, tapi Baekhyun lebih takut akan dosa jika ia tidak menjadi wadah bagi suaminya untuk menyalurkan hasrat seksualnya. Lagipula ia juga ingin memberikan cucu untuk ayah dan ibu mertuanya. Jadi, Baekhyun mencoba untuk memantapkan diri pada pilihannya kali ini.

"Aku yakin Chanyeol, aku sudah siap."

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Chanyeol langsung mengubah posisinya menjadi setengah menindih Baekhyun dengan kedua siku yang menjadi tumpangan.

Chanyeol menelan ludahnya gugup, melihat wajah Baekhyun yang begitu cantik dan mulus jika dilihat dari jarak sedekat ini. Ekspresi Baekhyun juga sama gugupnya dengan Chanyeol sekarang. Perlahan-perlahan Chanyeol mulai mengikis jarak diantara mereka.

CUP

Refleks tubuh Baekhyun menegang ketika bibir suaminya menyentuh bibir mungilnya. Chanyeol menutup matanya pelan, ia melumat bibir atas dan bawah Baekhyun secara bergantian mencoba meresapi rasa manis dari bibir mungil berwarna pink itu.

"Eungghh.. " tanpa sadar Baekhyun melenguh, refleks ia mencengkeram kaos Chanyeol erat saking gugup dan takutnya ia sekarang.

Pelan-pelan Chanyeol memasukan lidahnya kedalam rongga mulut Baekhyun dan mencoba menginvasi bagian dalamnya. Tak lupa ia juga mengajak Baekhyun untuk perang lidah yang ditanggapi pasif oleh si empunya.

Chanyeol melepas ciuman mereka dan mengusap keringat yang mengucur dari dahi dan wajah Baekhyun.

"Aku tanya sekali lagi, apa kau benar-benar yakin mau melakukan ini? Kau terlihat sangat gugup."

Baekhyun menelan ludahnya sekali dan mengangguk sambil tersenyum hangat. "Aku yakin Chanyeol ah."

Chanyeol terdiam, jujur ia masih ragu. Tapi ia tetap menundukan kepalanya dan kembali melumat bibir sang istri dengan lembut.

"Cppkhh.. Mmmphh. Cppkhh.. "

Suara kecipak saliva yang saling bertemu terdengar cukup intens diruangan sempit ini, keduanya kompak menutup mata masing-masing seolah meresapi sensasi dari bibir pasangan masing-masing.

Ciuman Chanyeol kemudian turun ke leher mulus sang istri.

PLOP

"Annghhhh.. "

Baekhyun mendesah lirih ketika Chanyeol meninggalkan bekas ciumannya di leher kanan Baekhyun. Tanda kissmark berewarna merah tercetak jelas disana. Chanyeol menghisap, mencium dan menjilat leher Baekhyun sensual.

PLOP

"Ahhh Chanyeollhh.. "

Chanyeol meninggalkan cukup banyak bekas ciuman dileher Baekhyun hingga kini leher yang tadinya sewarna putih susu itu ltelah berubah menjadi kemerahan.

Tangan Chanyeol bergerak membuka kancing kemeja tipis yang Baekhyun kenakan. Sambil membuka kancing itu satu persatu, Chanyeol kembali melumat bibir Baekhyun dengan lebih sensual.

CUP

Setelah kancing kemeja Baekhyun terbuka semua, Chanyeol langsung meremas dada berisi Baekhyun dan karena itu tubuh Baekhyun langsung bergetar hebat karena ini adalah kali pertama tubuhnya disentuh seperti ini oleh seorang pria. Tekstur telapak tangan Chanyeol yang sangat kasar seolah menggelitik area sensitif di dadanya.

Chanyeol kembali menundukan kepalanya dan kali ini ia hisap puting sebelah kanan Baekhyun dan satu tangannya ia gunakan untuk meremas dada sebelah kiri sekaligus menjepit puting Baekhyun menggunakan jari tangannya.

"Aaaahhh Chanyeolhhhh.. "

Tubuhnya menggelinjang hebat, sensasi geli dan nikmat seolah berbaur menjadi satu, refleks tangannya meremas rambut Chanyeol dengan cukup kasar.

Chanyeol menutup matanya rapat begitu menikmati kegiatannya menghisap nipple Baekhyun. Bukan hanya menghisap, ia juga menjilat dan menggigit kecil benda kecil sewarna merah muda itu. sensasinya begitu luar biasa.

PLOP

Ia membuat banyak kissmark disana hingga meninggalkan banyak noda merah. Setelahnya Chanyeol beralih pada dada sebelah kiri dan mengulang kegiatannya tadi. Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri saking luar biasanya sensasi yang ia rasakan.

"Eungghhh.. Aaahhh.. Chanyeolllhh.. Ouuuhh.. "

Chanyeol menurunkan lagi kepalanya dan ia ciumi perut rata Baekhyun dengan penuh nafsu. Tangannya menarik celana hitam pendek yang dikenakan Baekhyun sekaligus celana dalamnya juga.

Penis kecil seukuran penis anak SMP langsung mencuat begitu saja setelahnya, tidak ada bulu kemaluan satu pun yang tumbuh disana. Tanpa banyak bicara lagi Chanyeol langsung melahap penis kecil itu hingga tubuh Baekhyun bereaksi hebat.

"Aaaahhh.. Eungghh.. Aaahhh.. "

Baekhyun mencengkeram bantalnya erat. Tulang dan tubuhnya seolah terpisah karena sensasi yang Chanyeol berikan.

CLOK CLOK CLOK CLOK

Chanyeol bergerak dengan tempo teratur, ia seolah ingin memberikan pelayanan terbaiknya.

CLOK CLOK CLOK CLOK

CROOTT

"AHHHHHHH."

Baekhyun melenguh hebat, tubuhnya langsung lemas seketika setelah ejakulasi. Chanyeol menelan seluruh cairan Baekhyun. Ia kemudian berdiri dan melepas kaos putih yang ia kenakan.

BLUSSH

Wajah Baekhyun merona parah karenanya, tubuh Chanyeol sangat proporsional dengan bisep yang terbentuk sempurna, dada bidang yang terlihat kuat ditambah perut kotak-kotak samar ditambah bahu yang terlihat sangat kokoh. Meskipun kulitnya sekarang terlihat agak gelap karena terlalu lama terpapar sinar matahari, Chanyeol tetap terlihat tampan dan jujur saja kulit gelap seperti itu membuat Chanyeol jadi terlihat sangat sexy di matanya.

Baekhyun bisa melihat dengan jelas bagian celana sang suami yang sangat mengembung karena Chanyeol sudah menahan hasratnya dari tadi. Karena itu jugalah Baekhyun berdiri dan ia mencium bibir tebal sang suami kemudian. Ia lingkarkan tangannya kebelakang leher sang suami dan memeluknya pelan. Chanyeol terlihat menutup matanya dan kedua tangannya juga memeluk tubuh Baekhyun dengan erat, secara perlahan tangannya turun kebawah dan meremas pantat Baekhyun dengan gemas.

"Eungghh.. " Baekhyun melenguh lagi dan ia lepaskan pagutan mereka.

"Sekarang giliranku untuk memuaskanmu."

Chanyeol yang memang sudah di selimuti kabut nafsu hanya mengangguk sekilas dan terbaring pasrah ketika Baekhyun mendorong tubuhnya pelan.

Baekhyun mengusap sekujur tubuh sang suami dengan tangannya dan hal itu sukses membuat Chanyeol memejamkan matanya rapat.

Tangan Baekhyun mengusap kejantanan Chanyeol dari luar, pria kecil itu bisa merasakan jika milik Chanyeol memang sangat besar.

"Aaahhh.. " lenguhan pelan meluncur dari mulut Chanyeol begitu saja.

Baekhyun akhirnya menarik celana pendek Chanyeol sekaligus dengan celana dalamnya juga. Kejantanan suaminya itu langsung mengacung tegak bahkan sampai menampar wajah Baekhyun. Baekhyun agak sedikit tertegun melihat besar dan panjangnya benda pusaka milik suaminya itu. Panjang, besar dan berurat. Baekhyun jadi sedikit takut melihatnya, ia sama sekali tidak menyangka jika milik Chanyeol bisa sampai sebesar ini.

Ia menggengam batang kejantanan itu dengan tangan kanannya dan karena itu pula Chanyeol langsung melenguh lagi. Baekhyun menjulurkan lidahnya pada lubang kencing Chanyeol dan menjilati precum yang keluar dari sana persis seperti apa yang ia lihat di TV tadi. Reaksi yang diberikan Chanyeol pun sungguh diluar dugaan. Setiap kali Baekhyun menjilati lubang kencing sang suami, tubuh Chanyeol langsung mengejan seperti seseorang yang sedang tersengat listrik.

"Eungghh Baekkhhh ahhhh.. "

Entah kenapa Baekhyun sangat menyukai reaksi yang ditunjukan Chanyeol itu, karena itu dia terus bermain-main dengan lubang kencing sang suami.

"Hmmm.. Arrrghhh.. " Tubuh Chanyeol menggelinjang hebat karenanya.

Puas bermain-main Baekhyun akhirnya menghisap penis Chanyeol dengan mulutnya. Tapi karena penis Chanyeol terlalu besar, Baekhyun hanya bisa memasukan setengah dari batang kejantanan milik suaminya kedalam mulutnya.

Chanyeol menggeram rendah, ini pertama kali baginya ada yang mengoral penisnya dan rasanya sungguh luar biasa.

CLOK CLOK CLOK

Baekhyun menghisap penis Chanyeol dengan gerakan teratur, dari atas ke bawah dan begitu seterusnya. Ia juga menjilat batang kelelakian Chanyeol dengan gerakan sensual seperti apa yang ia lihat di televisi tadi.

Chanyeol menengadahkan kepalanya keatas, keringat dingin mulai membanjiri tubuhnya. Darimana Baekhyun belajar mengoral penis seseorang seperti ini?

Slurrp.. Slurrpp...

Setelah itu Baekhyun langsung beralih menghisap kedua buah zakar Chanyeol secara bergantian dan tangan kanannya yang terus mengocok batang kelelakian Chanyeol pelan.

"Oungghh.. Baeekkhh.. "

Merasa belum cukup, Baekhyun kembali bermain dengan batang Chanyeol namun kali ini ia hanya mengulum bagian kepalanya saja. Lidahnya juga ikut bermain di sekitar area lubang kencing sang suami lagi.

Slurrpp.. Slurrpp..

Tubuh Chanyeol bergetar hebat karenanya, semua orang pasti tau jika kepala penis adalah titik paling sensitif seorang pria dan Baekhyun malah dengan sengaja bermain-main di area itu.

"B-Baekkhh.. J-jangannhh.. Disituhhh.. Arrrghhhh.. "

Baekhyun seolah sengaja menggoda suaminya itu dengan terus menghisap kencang kepala penisnya dengan gerakan memutar. Lidahnya juga tidak berhenti bermain di lubang kencingnya dan demi Tuhan, Chanyeol rasanya hampir meledak detik itu juga. Kepalanya ia tanggahkan keatas sambil menutup rapat matanya tak kuasa menahan rasa nikmat dan geli yang berpusat di selangkangannya.

CLOK CLOK CLOK CLOK

Karena merasa sudah tidak tahan, Chanyeol akhirnya mencoba bangkit dan memegang bahu Baekhyun erat. Baekhyun sontak melepas kuluman pada penis sang suami dan menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan bingung.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya dengan nada yang amat sangat polos.

Tubuh Chanyeol sudah penuh oleh keringat dan nafasnya naik turun tidak beraturan. "Kau benar-benar membuatku gila Park Baekhyun."

Chanyeol langsung mendorong tubuh istrinya hingga terlentang dan langsung menindihnya. Ia melumat bibir ranum sang istri dengan sangat rakus dan penuh nafsu seolah hendak menelannya habis. Jangan salahkan Chanyeol yang bersikap agresif seperti ini karena Baekhyun lah yang sengaja membangunkan macan yang tengah tertidur.

"Cppkhh.. Mmmphh.. Ccpkmhh.. "

Baekhyun sampai memukul-mukul dada Chanyeol pelan karena ia sudah kehabisan nafas. Mengerti akan itu, Chanyeol lantas langsung melepas ciumannya dan beralih mengulum nipple sewarna merah muda di dada berisi Baekhyun.

"Aaahhh.. Ssshh.. " Baekhyun meringis pelan karena Chanyeol menggigit nipple nya juga.

Sambil terus fokus menyusu layaknya balita, tangan Chanyeol bergerak liar mengusap paha dalam Baekhyun dengan sensual.

"Aaaahhh.. Chanyeolllhh.. " Baekhyun merintih lirih karenanya.

Setelah puas menyusu, Chanyeol membuka lebar paha Baekhyun dan penisnya langsung berkedut kencang melihat lubang yang sangat kecil sewarna merah muda dibawah sana. Sambil meneguk ludahnya susah, Chanyeol langsung menghisap dan menciumi lubang itu dengan penuh nafsu.

Slurrpp... Slurrpp..

Baekhyun terbelalak kaget, ia berusaha menahan Chanyeol agar tidak melakukan hal yang Baekhyun anggap menjijikan itu.

"Chanyeollhh.. Jangannhhh.. Aaaahh.. "

Setelah dirasa cukup, Chanyeol kemudian memandang wajah istri nya itu lekat-lekat.

"Kau benar-benar yakin mau melakukan ini?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, tentu saja ia yakin. Mereka sudah sejauh ini, mana mungkin jika harus dibatalkan begitu saja.

"Lakukan saja Chanyeol, aku sudah siap."

Chanyeol terdiam sejenak, ia kecup bibir sang istri pelan dan dengan sangat hati-hati Chanyeol mengarahkan penis besarnya pada lubang kecil dibawah tubuh Baekhyun.

Sekali lagi ia pandang istrinya itu dengan tatapan bertanya. "Ini mungkin akan sangat menyakitkan untukmu Baek. Aku serius, aku bisa berhenti sekarang jika kau memang belum siap."

"Chanyeol aku mohon, aku sedang berusaha menjadi istri yang baik sekarang."

Chanyeol kembali memfokuskan atensinya pada lubang Baekhyun. Haruskah ia melakukan ini?

"Jangan membuatku tampak berdosa di mata Tuhan Chanyeol ah." ucap Baekhyun lagi mencoba meyakinkan.

Menghembuskan nafasnya panjang, Chanyeol akhirnya memantapkan hatinya untuk benar-benar melakukannya. Ia gesekan penisnya pelan pada lubang rektum itu dan secara perlahan ia mendorong kejantanannya untuk masuk secara hati-hati.

"Ssshhh.. " Baekhyun mulai meringis, rasanya perih. Dan ia merasakan sebuah firasat buruk.

"AAAAHHH." Benar saja, ia langsung berteriak bahkan ketika penis Chanyeol baru masuk setengah. Lubangnya seolah dirobek secara paksa dan demi Tuhan itu sangat sangat sangat sangat sakit. Ia cengkeram seprai kasur erat dan airmatanya langsung keluar banyak tanpa bisa ia komando.

Darah segar mengalir dari lubang sewarna merah jambu itu dan langsung melumuri batang kelelakian Chanyeol dan juga seprei dibawahnya. Chanyeol memperhatikan Baekhyun yang tampak menangis kesakitan, kentara sekali jika ia sangat tersiksa.

Karena merasa tidak tega, Chanyeol akhirnya mencabut kembali penisnya dan langsung mengecup kening sang istri.

"Gwaenchana?" Tanyanya yang mulai merasa khawatir.

Baekhyun menggeleng. Tidak, ia tidak baik-baik saja. Tadi itu sakit sekali dan Baekhyun tidak kuat menahannya.

"Sakit yeol hiks, Baekkie tidak kuat." ucapnya sambil terus menangis.

"Aku kan sudah bilang ini pasti menyakitkan, kau tidak perlu sampai memaksakan diri."

Baekhyun menangis, bagaimana ini? Ia tidak mau berhenti di tengah jalan seperti ini. Chanyeol pasti sangat tersiksa dengan ereksinya itu dan ia tidak mau menjadi istri yang tidak berguna.

"Sebaiknya sekarang kau tidur, aku mau bersih-bersih dulu." Chanyeol bangkit dan hendak pergi ke kamar mandi, namun dengan sigap Baekhyun menahan pergelangan tangan sang suami.

"Jangan Chanyeol, lakukan saja. Aku mohon. Jangan buat aku merasa bersalah karena membiarkan mu terus dalam keadaan tegang."

Chanyeol melepas tangan istrinya itu pelan. "Baek, aku-"

"Chanyeol aku mohon, demi aku. Demi eomma dan demi aboeji." Ucapnya dengan tatapan memohon.

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya kemudian. "Baiklah, kita lakukan lagi."

Baekhyun tersenyum samar mendengarnya walaupun sebenarnya ia merasa sangat takut. Tubuhnya bahkan masih gemetar karena rasa sakit tadi.

Chanyeol kembali menindih tubuh mungil Baekhyun, ia mengusap wajah istrinya itu lembut dan kembali ia lumat bibir istrinya sampai Baekhyun merasa lebih rileks.

"Katakan padaku jika aku menyakitimu. Kau boleh memukul atau menjambak rambutku jika itu perlu."

Baekhyun mengangguk mengiyakan dan ia hembuskan nafasnya dalam mencoba menetralisir rasa gugup yang ia rasakan.

Chanyeol kembali mengarahkan kejantanannya pada lubang kecil itu dan sama seperti sebelumnya, ia mendorong penisnya pelan dan sangat hati-hati.

Tubuh Baekhyun kembali menegang ketika penis Chanyeol baru masuk setengah, airmatanya kembali mengalir dan ia berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak berteriak.

Chanyeol dengan sabar menunggu sampai Baekhyun merasa lebih nyaman. Sesekali ia mengecup dan menciumi dada berisi istrinya untuk mengalihkan rasa sakit.

"Sudah merasa lebih baik?"

"N-ne, l-lanjutkan C-Chanyeol ah." Ucap Baekhyun sambil terbata-bata.

Chanyeol pun kembali mendorong penisnya masuk lebih dalam.

JLEB

"AHHHHH."

Penis Chanyeol tertanam sempurna di dalam lubang rektum Baekhyun. Lebih banyak darah yang keluar pertanda Baekhyun sudah bukan perawan lagi.

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya rapat pun urat-urat di leher dan pelipisnya terlihat menonjol karena saking nikmatnya sensasi yang ia rasakan sekarang. Lubang rektum Baekhyun benar-benar sangat rapat, hangat dan sempit. Penisnya seolah diremat dengan sangat kuat dari dalam dan Chanyeol seolah tengah di terbangkan ke langit ke-7.

Berbanding terbalik dengan Baekhyun yang terlihat amat sangat kesakitan. Airmatanya tidak berhenti mengalir dan wajahnya pun sudah basah oleh keringat dingin.

"Rileks Baek, tahan sebentar sampai rasa sakitnya menghilang." ucap Chanyeol mencoba menenangkan.

Pinggul Chanyeol mulai bergerak maju mundur dengan perlahan, semakin digerakan semakin nikmat juga gesekan antara dinding rektum Baekhyun dan penis besarnya. Sekarang Chanyeol mengerti kenapa kaum pria sangat menyukai seks, ternyata seks memang benar-benar sangat nikmat dan begitu memabukan.

Baekhyun masih tetap meringis kesakitan dan itu berhasil menarik perhatian Chanyeol. Ia tidak boleh terbuai oleh kenikmatan yang Baekhyun berikan sekarang karena istrinya itu masih belum merasakan kenikmatan apapun.

Ia lantas menundukan kepalanya dan mencium bibir Baekhyun dengan seduktif hingga Baekhyun terlena dan membalas ciumannya. Ia masih tetap menggerakan pinggulnya maju mundur dengan tempo teratur.

PLOK PLOK PLOK PLOK

Suara kulit paha Chanyeol yang beradu dengan pantat Baekhyun mulai terdengar mendominasi.

"Chanyeollhh sakiithh, Baekkieehh tidakkhhh kuathh."

"T-tahanhh s-sebentar Baek." Berbeda dengan sebelumnya, kali ini Chanyeol tampak sangat enggan untuk menyudahi sesi bercinta ini karena ia sudah terlalu terlena oleh kenikmatan yang lubang Baekhyun berikan untuknya.

Baekhyun mencoba bertahan, ia pejamkan matanya erat dan menggigit bibirnya pelan. Rasanya benar-benar sangat sakit tapi ia harus kuat sampai Chanyeol benar-benar selesai.

Chanyeol menarik penisnya keluar sampai hanya tersisa kepala penisnya saja. Sambil menarik nafasnya dalam ia langsung menghantamkan kembali benda pusakanya itu hingga menyentuh prostat Baekhyun.

JLEB

"AAAAHHH." Baekhyun berteriak antara sakit dan nikmat, tubuhnya melengkung keatas karena sesuatu yang disentuh penis Chanyeol di dalam sana.

PLOK PLOK PLOK PLOK

JLEB

"AAAAHHH."

Chanyeol sengaja menumbuk prostat itu berkali-kali dengan gerakan yang sangat cepat dan kasar.

Tubuh Baekhyun melengkung hebat, apa itu tadi? Kenapa rasanya begitu luar biasa?

PLOK PLOK PLOK PLOK

CROTTT

"Aaaaahh."

Baekhyun akhirnya ejakulasi lagi, sperma miliknya menyembur membasahi perut berotot Chanyeol dan juga perutnya sendiri. Tubuhnya langsung lemas setelah itu, lemas karena kenikmatan.

"Kau menyukainya?"

Baekhyun mengangguk lemas. "Apa itu tadi? A-aku sudah tidak merasa sakit lagi?"

Chanyeol tersenyum simpul, ia tundukan kepalanya dan kembali ia ajak sang istri untuk beradu bibir. Chanyeol hisap bibir atas Baekhyun dan Baekhyun menghisap bibir bawah sang suami.

"Sekarang biarkan aku mencari kenikmatan ku sendiri."

PLOK PLOK PLOK PLOK

Ia kembali menghujam lubang Baekhyun dengan cepat dan kasar hingga tubuh Baekhyun terhentak-hentak keras.

"Aaaahh.. Chanyeollh.. "

.

.

.

PLOK PLOK PLOK PLOK

Peluh terus membanjiri tubuh keduanya.

PLOK PLOK PLOK PLOK

Tubuh keduanya pun sudah penuh oleh bercak merah bekas ciuman.

PLOK PLOK PLOK PLOK

Mereka sudah mencoba berbagai macam posisi seks dari mulai posisi normal, uke on top, 69 hingga doggy style.

Saat ini Chanyeol tengah sibuk menyodok lubang Baekhyun yang menungging di depannya.

PLOK PLOK PLOK PLOK

CROTTT

"AHHHHHH.." Entah sudah berapa kali Baekhyun ejakulasi, ini adalah ejakulasinya yang kesekian namun Chanyeol masih tetap kokoh seolah tak bisa merasakan lelah sama sekali.

Chanyeol melepas kejantanannya kemudian, ia meminta Baekhyun untuk duduk diatas pangkuannya.

JLEB

Dan lagi, Chanyeol menancabkan kejantanannya pada lubang ketat itu dan menumbuknya dengan cepat dan kasar. Chanyeol kembali mengajak Baekhyun berpagutan bibir namun Baekhyun tidak membalasnya. Jujur ia sudah sangat kelelahan karena sudah dari tadi ia melayani nafsu birahi Chanyeol yang seolah tidak ada habisnya. Ia terlihat sangat pasrah dan membiarkan Chanyeol melumat habis bibirnya.

PLAK

"Aaahhh.. "

Pria itu sengaja meremas dan menampar pantat sintal Baekhyun hingga berwarna kemerahan

PLOK PLOK PLOK PLOK

CROTTT

"Aaaahhh Chanyeollhh.."

Lagi, Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun ejakulasi untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Pria tinggi itu melepas penyatuan tubuh mereka dan membaringkan tubuh lemah istrinya diatas ranjang. Kembali ia arahkan kejantanannya pada lubang itu dan kembali pula ia menggenjotnya cepat.

"Uungghh.. K-kau benar-benar nikmathh Baekhyun ahhh.. "

BLUSSHH

Baekhyun tidak bisa menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya mendengar suara seksi dan berat itu. Apakah ini artinya Baekhyun sudah menjadi istri yang sesungguhnya?

Chanyeol menengadahkan kepalanya keatas ketika dirasa penisnya mulai berkedut.

PLOK PLOK PLOK PLOK

Ia semakin mempercepat gerakannya dan Baekhyun pun bisa merasakan itu. Penis Chanyeol terasa membesar di dalam lubangnya dan Baekhyun dengan sigap merapatkan lubang rektumnya.

"Mmrrghhh.. "

Chanyeol menggeram karena perbuatan istrinya. Tubuh Baekhyun terhentak dengan sangat kencang dan ia menutup matanya bersiap menerima benih dari Chanyeol.

PLOK PLOK PLOK PLOK

"BAEK.. ARRRGHHHH."

CROTTT CROTTT CROTTT

Chanyeol menyemburkan seluruh spermanya di dalam lubang Baekhyun hingga Baekhyun sendiri bisa merasakan dinding rahimnya ikut terkena semburan lahar panas itu.

Chanyeol ambruk, tapi ia masih berusaha menahan tubuhnya agar tidak menindih Baekhyun. Matanya ia pejamkan erat dan nafasnya naik turun tidak beraturan. Tubuhnya sudah sangat berkeringat seperti ia tengah mandi keringat. Keringat nya bahkan sampai menetes mengenai wajah Baekhyun.

Chanyeol membuka matanya pelan, ia tatap mata istrinya yang juga tengah menatap polos kearahnya. Ia tundukan lagi kepalanya dan ia cium bibir istrinya dalam waktu yang cukup lama.

"Chanyeol, apa sekarang aku sudah menjadi istri yang baik?"

Chanyeol tertawa lepas mendengar perntanyaan bernada polos dari istrinya itu.

"Kenapa tertawa? Masih belum ya?" tanya Baekhyun lagi yang mulai merasa khawatir.

"Kau sudah melakukan tugasmu dengan baik. Terimakasih." ucap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum tulus.

Baekhyun balas tersenyum cantik, ia lega jika sudah bisa melakukan tugasnya dengan baik.

.

.

.

Baekhyun berbaring sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya di dada bidang sang suami, diam-diam ia melirik Chanyeol yang sedang menutup matanya rapat dengan suara nafas yang terdengar begitu teratur. Ia tidak tau kenapa posisi mereka bisa se intim ini. Yang ia tau, ia merasa nyaman menyandarkan tubuhnya di dada bidang Chanyeol dan Chanyeol pun merasa tidak keberatan akan hal itu.

Terkadang ia terkikik geli sendiri melihat tubuh telanjang Chanyeol yang terpampang nyata di hadapan matanya sekarang. Chanyeol yang sedang dalam keadaan telanjang adalah definisi sexy yang sangat nyata bagi seorang Park Baekhyun. Baekhyun tidak berbohong, bahkan Sehun saja masih kalah jauh jika dibandingkan Chanyeol. Chanyeol punya aura dominan yang sangat kuat bahkan lebih dari kekasihnya Sehun dan jujur saja Baekhyun suka itu, ia suka di dominasi oleh seorang pria gagah seperti Chanyeol. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka akan melakukannya sampai sejauh ini dengan pria yang awalnya ia benci itu. Ia sampai terkikik geli karenanya. Sekarang jika Tuhan mengijinkan, Baekhyun hanya perlu menunggu sampai benih yang ditanamkan Chanyeol tadi tumbuh di dalam perutnya dan menjadi keturunan yang baik bagi mereka kelak. Sama sekali tidak pernah terpikirkan olehnya jika ia akan menerima benih dari seorang pria miskin seperti Chanyeol, tapi Baekhyun pikir itu tidak masalah selama itu Chanyeol, Chanyeol pria yang baik dan Baekhyun yakin keturunan yang dihasilkan dari benihnya pun nanti akan menjadi keturunan yang baik pula.

"Kau belum tidur?"

Baekhyun menoleh dan menatap Chanyeol yang juga tengah menatapnya. Terlihat sekali jika Chanyeol sudah sangat mengantuk. Baekhyun tersenyum tanpa alasan.

"Daritadi kau terus menatapku diam-diam, apa kau sudah mulai jatuh cinta padaku?"

"A-apa?"

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis melihat reaksi cute yang ditunjukan Baekhyun.

"B-bukan begitu, a-apa kau tidak kedinginan tidur telanjang seperti ini?"

"Memangnya kenapa? Bukankah kau suka melihatku telanjang seperti ini?"

BLUSSH

Baekhyun merona parah, ia merasa seperti seorang pria mesum yang ketahuan mengintip wanita desa yang sedang mandi di sungai.

"Sekarang sebaiknya kau tidur, aku tau kau sangat kelelahan."

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan, astaga ia sungguh malu. Buru-buru ia berbalik dan berusaha memejamkan matanya erat.

"Baek.."

Merasa di panggil, Baekhyun pun membuka kembali matanya dan berbalik.

"Ada ap-"

CUP

Tubuh Baekhyun mendadak membeku layaknya patung. Chanyeol langsung mengecup bibirnya lembut dan pria itu melumat bibirnya juga dengan tak kalah lembut.

"Terimakasih karena sudah berusaha untuk menjadi istri yang baik untukku, padahal aku sendiri belum menjadi suami yang baik untukmu. Sekali lagi terimakasih, aku sangat menghargai itu."

Chanyeol tersenyum sangat tampan setelahnya, dunia Baekhyun seolah berhenti detik itu juga. Senyuman itu seolah menguncinya di dalam dunia lain. Wajahnya sontak memerah sempurna dan ia jadi tergagap tak tau harus berbicara apa.

"Tidurlah, aku mau membersihkan diri dulu." Ucapnya lagi sambil berjalan pelan menuju kamar mandi.

Baekhyun menyentuh bibirnya sendiri yang barusaja di cium oleh Chanyeol, Chanyeol sudah berkali-kali mencium dan bahkan melumat bibirnya tadi. Tapi yang terakhir, entah kenapa terasa begitu berbeda bagi Baekhyun. Ciuman yang terakhir terasa lebih tulus dan penuh kasih sayang.

Astaga, apa yang terjadi dengan dirimu Baekhyun ah?

"Aku pasti sudah gila." ucapnya pelan sambil menatap siluet tubuh telanjang sang suami yang sedang membersihkan diri di dalam kamar mandi.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 7 is up ~

Author tuh paling males kalo soal edit mengedit, jadi harap di maklum kalo masih ada typo dan sejenisnya. Haha

Silahkan di review jika kalian berkenan, author ga janji bisa update cepet bikos author masih punya satu ff yang harus segera di selesaikan. Tapi tergantung dari review juga sih. Kalo yang review banyak, banyak yang minat dan banyak yang suka, insya allah author pertimbangin buat fast update kaya sekarang.

Segitu dulu aja cuap-cuapnya, sampai ketemu di chap berikutnya. Jaga kesehatan dan jangan lupa bahagia oke?

Bye Bye :)


	8. Chapter 8

"Sekarang ceritakan bagaimana kalian melakukan itu? Apakah Chanyeol melakukan nya dengan kasar? Atau mungkin terlalu lembut? Ayo ceritakan Baek, eomma penasaran."

Heechul bersorak gembira pagi hari ini begitu mendapati putranya Chanyeol pulang ke rumah sambil menggendong tubuh kecil Baekhyun di punggungnya. Mereka tidak menjawab ketika Heechul bertanya, tapi Heechul memiliki firasat jika keduanya sudah melakukan itu. Tak lama, Chanyeol langsung berangkat kerja. Dan disaat itu lah Heechul masuk ke kamar mereka dan bertanya sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada Baekhyun. Dengan malu-malu Baekhyun pun menjawab jika lubangnya sakit setelah melakukan hubungan seks semalam bersama suaminya. Mendengar itu, Heechul rasanya ingin berteriak dan meloncat girang detik itu juga. Akhirnya, apa yang ia dan Donghae harapkan selama ini terjadi juga. Sekarang tinggal menunggu Baekhyun hamil dan ia akan segera punya cucu.

"Tapi Baekkie kesal pada eomma dan aboeji, kenapa kalian berbohong kepada kami? Aku pikir aboeji benar-benar sakit kemarin, Baekkie bahkan sampai menangis semalaman karena itu."

Heechul sontak terdiam, ia lantas berdehem pelan dan tersenyum dengan canggung. "Iya sayang, eomma minta maaf. Eomma terpaksa melakukan itu. Habisnya jika tidak seperti itu hubungan kalian tidak akan berkembang dan terus jalan di tempat. Lihat kan? Setelah eomma dan ayahmu turun tangan, Chanyeol akhirnya berhasil menanamkan benihnya di dalam perutmu."

BLUSSH

Wajah Baekhyun memerah malu mendengar kata-kata yang terakhir. "Ya, tapi tetap saja Baekkie tidak suka, apalagi kemarin. Eomma dan aboeji berbohong soal penculikan itu, Kami benar-benar panik kemarin eomma. Chanyeol bahkan harus berlari seperti orang gila dari tempat kerjanya sampai ke motel."

"Iya, eomma tau eomma salah. Nanti eomma akan langsung minta maaf pada Chanyeol, eomma janji." Ucap Heechul kemudian.

"Sekarang biar eomma buatkan bubur abalon spesial untuk menantu kesayangan eomma ya, Baekkie mau?"

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan. "Ne, Baekkie mau eomma."

.

.

.

Tidak terasa 2 minggu berlalu dengan begitu cepat, tidak ada perkembangan berarti soal hubungan ChanBaek selama itu. Mereka tetap menjalankan tugas masing-masing sebagai sepasang suami istri dan saling menunjukan kepedulian untuk satu sama lain. Tapi hanya sebatas itu saja, tidak ada pernyataan cinta atau semacamnya yang biasa di utarakan sepasang suami-istri yang saling mencintai. Hanya sebatas perhatian-perhatian kecil tanpa adanya rasa cinta. Mereka juga tidak melakukan hubungan intim lagi sampai sekarang. Entahlah, sampai sekarang Chanyeol belum menyentuh istrinya lagi. Baekhyun sendiri sebenarnya tidak akan menolak jika Chanyeol menginginkan itu, alasannya cukup klise, ia takut dihukum Tuhan jika berani menolak suaminya. Tapi ternyata sampai hari ini Chanyeol belum memintanya lagi untuk berhubungan badan. Baekhyun agak sedikit bingung sebenarnya. Karena dari yang ia tahu, seorang suami biasanya akan terus-terusan minta jatah jika sudah mencoba sekali. Tapi yasudahlah. Mungkin Chanyeol memang sedang tidak ingin, toh dengan begitu lubangnya kan tidak harus merasakan sakit lagi.

Pukul 10 pagi, setelah selesai membantu ibunya berjualan sayur di pasar, Baekhyun kini tengah sibuk membereskan rumah. Baekhyun sekarang sudah bisa membersihkan rumah dengan baik, suatu kemajuan yang amat sangat pesat yang ia raih di dalam hidupnya. Hanya tinggal memasak saja yang Baekhyun belum bisa. Setiap kali ia mencoba memasak pun hasilnya pasti selalu gagal. Ia hanya bisa memasak sesuatu yang mudah seperti memasak air, ramyeon, telur gulung dan nasi goreng saja.

Setelah selesai membersihkan rumah, Baekhyun pun berjalan pelan menuju dapur untuk mengambil minum. Netranya agak sedikit mengernyit melihat ibu mertuanya yang tampak sibuk dengan sesuatu.

"Eomma?"

Heechul menoleh. "Eoh, Baekhyun ah?"

"Eomma sedang apa?"

"Eomma sedang mencoba membuat adonan untuk kue ulang tahun, tapi hasilnya sepertinya kurang bagus. Eomma memang tidak berbakat membuat kue ulang tahun seperti ini, eomma lebih suka membuat kue kering atau semacamnya."

"Memangnya siapa yang ulang tahun eomma?"

"Chanyeol."

"Ne?" Baekhyun membulatkan matanya terkejut.

"Hari ini Chanyeol berulang tahun yang ke 31 thn, rencananya eomma ingin memberikan surprise untuknya malam ini."

Jadi hari ini Chanyeol ulang tahun? Astaga, istri macam apa ia sampai tidak tau?

"Permisi, Ahjumma?"

Baekhyun menoleh dan cukup terkejut ketika Irene tiba-tiba saja muncul dan berjalan kearah dapur.

"Irene kau sudah datang? Ayo kemari, aku sudah menunggumu dari tadi."

"Ne, maaf aku langsung masuk. Diluar pintunya terbuka."

"Iya tidak apa-apa, ayo kemari. Kau kan pintar membuat kue, kita buat kue ulang tahun yang enak untuk putraku ya?"

Heechul langsung menarik tangan Irene lembut, Baekhyun yang melihat itu merasa dirinya di acuhkan. Mereka terlihat begitu akrab dan saling tertawa bersama. Baekhyun hanya bisa menghela nafasnya, merasa tidak dibutuhkan, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk membersihkan halaman luar saja.

.

.

.

"Jadi aboeji juga tau hari ini Chanyeol ulang tahun?"

"Tentu saja, Chanyeol kan menantu aboeji."

Baekhyun semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal setelah tau ayahnya juga mengetahui jika hari ini Chanyeol berulang tahun. Donghae datang sore ini sambil membawa bungkusan kado untuk menantunya.

"Kenapa tidak ada yang memberitahuku?"

"Aboeji pikir kau sudah tau Baek, kau kan istrinya."

Baekhyun menggerutu kesal, jika ia tau hari ini suaminya ulang tahun sudah pasti ia akan menyiapkan sesuatu untuk suaminya itu.

"Chanyeol sudah datang, ayo bersiap di posisi." Seru Heechul ketika melihat siluet tubuh anaknya sedang berjalan menuju rumah mereka.

Mereka mematikan saklar lampu dan bersiap di posisi masing-masing.

CKLEK

Chanyeol sedikit mengernyitkan dahinya pelan melihat suasana rumah yang begitu sepi dan gelap. Kemana perginya semua orang?

"Kenapa gelap sekali?" gumamnya pelan sambil meraba-raba dinding untuk mencari saklar lampu.

TIIT

"SURPRISE."

Begitu lampu dinyalakan, Heechul, Donghae, Irene, Kookie, Minhyuk, Kang ahjumma dan Baekhyun kompak memberikan kejutan sambil berteriak dan meniupkan terompet.

"Saengil chukae hamnida, saengil chukae hamnida, saengil chukae uri Chanyeol.. Saengil chukae hamnida." ucap mereka kompak.

Heechul berjalan pelan sambil membawa kue ulang tahun buatan Irene yang sudah ditempelkan lilin berangka 31.

"Ayo tiup lilinnya Chanyeol, jangan lupa untuk membuat permohonan dulu."

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil, ia lantas memejamkan matanya sejenak untuk berdoa. Lalu setelahnya ia langsung meniup lilin-lilin itu.

"YEAAYYY." semuanya bersorak senang setelahnya.

"Sekarang, saatnya kita berpesta." Ucap Minhyuk yang langsung disambut sorakan meriah dari yang lain. Terutama si kecil Kookie yang begitu bersemangat.

"Yeay kita berpesta." Ucapnya senang yang langsung disambut tawa oleh yang lain.

.

.

.

Tidak ada pesta besar sebenarnya, hanya sebuah perayaan Barbeque biasa di teras belakang rumah. Semuanya tampak menikmati acara kecil-kecilan ini kecuali satu orang, yaitu Baekhyun.

Daritadi ia hanya duduk sendirian di teras belakang rumah. Hal itu pun tidak luput dari pandangan Chanyeol, ia merasa heran melihat Baekhyun yang biasanya hyperaktif sekarang justru lebih banyak terdiam. Ia lalu menutuskan untuk berjalan kearah istri mungilnya itu.

"Chanyeol." belum 5 langkah ia berjalan, Irene tiba-tiba saja datang menghampirinya.

Wanita itu tersenyum lembut, ia memberikan sebuah kotak persegi yang sudah dibungkus rapi oleh kertas kado yang sangat cantik.

"Apa ini?"

"Untukmu, bukalah."

Chanyeol membuka bungkusan itu pelan dan mendapati sepasang sepatu bola yang sudah lama ia inginkan.

"Aku tau kau sangat suka sepak bola, dan untuk bermain bola kau pasti butuh sepatu sepak bola kan?"

Chanyeol tersenyum, dari dulu sampai sekarang Irene memang selalu perhatian padanya. Ia selalu menjadi orang yang paling mengerti dirinya.

"Terimakasih, aku sangat menyukai hadiahnya." ucapnya sambil tersenyum tulus.

Irene balas tersenyum cantik. "Sama-sama."

Baekhyun melihat itu, ia melihat interaksi manis antara Chanyeol dan Irene. Jika dilihat-lihat mereka memang sangat serasi, Irene cantik dan Chanyeol tampan. Ia meremas bajunya pelan. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca dan perasaannya sungguh sesak. Ia memutuskan berbalik dan masuk ke dalam kamar.

.

.

.

Baekhyun duduk sendirian di dalam kamarnya, ia sama sekali tidak bisa menahan airmatanya. Kenapa ia menangis? Ia sendiri tidak tau jawabannya. Baekhyun hanya merasa dadanya sesak dan ia ingin menangis. Itu saja.

CKLEK

"Baek.."

Chanyeol sedikit terkejut melihat mata Baekhyun yang terlihat sembab. "Kau menangis?"

"Tidak, mataku hanya kemasukan debu." ucap sang istri mencoba berkilah.

"Kau bersikap aneh, daritadi kau hanya diam saja. Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

"Tidak apa-apa, aku baik-baik saja."

"Kau serius?"

"Iya aku serius."

Chanyeol menghela nafas. "Yasudah, kalau begitu sebaiknya sekarang kita tidur."

"Chanyeol.. " Baekhyun berucap ketika suaminya itu hendak membaringkan tubuhnya.

"Apa?"

"Maaf karena aku tidak tau hari ulang tahunmu." ucapnya sambil menunduk.

"Jika aku tau hari ini kau ulang tahun, sebelumnya aku pasti akan menyiapkan hadiah spesial untukmu."

"Tidak perlu dipikirkan, aku juga sebenarnya tidak terlalu suka merayakan ulang tahun. Bagiku momen bertambahnya usia seperti ini lebih baik digunakan untuk lebih merenungkan diri."

"Tapi tetap saja Chanyeol, aku harusnya bisa memberikan sesuatu yang spesial di hari ulang tahunmu." ucap Baekhyun sambil cemberut.

Chanyeol terkekeh kecil. "Kau tau apa yang paling aku inginkan saat ini?"

"Apa?"

"Kau."

DEG

"A-apa?" tanya Baekhyun yang sangat terkejut.

"Aku ingin dirimu Park Baekhyun, apa masih kurang jelas?"

Wajah Baekhyun langsung memerah mendengarnya, apa maksudnya itu?

"A-aku tidak mengerti Chanyeol ah."

Chanyeol terkekeh lagi, ia dekatkan wajahnya pada telinga Baekhyun sambil berbisik dengan suara beratnya. "Aku sedang ingin melakukannya Baekhyun ah, kau pasti mengerti kan maksudku?"

BLUSSHH

Wajah Baekhyun merona parah mendengarnya, astaga suara Chanyeol seksi sekali. Tentu saja ia tahu apa yang dimaksud suaminya itu.

"S-sekarang?"

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Berbaringlah."

Sebagai istri yang baik, Baekhyun langsung menuruti perintah suaminya itu. Chanyeol lantas melepas kaosnya begitu saja dan langsung menindih tubuh mungil istri cantiknya.

Baekhyun refleks menyentuh tubuh kekar sang suami. Sungguh Baekhyun sangat menyukai tubuh Chanyeol, sangat kuat dan berotot. Baekhyun rasanya ingin memeluk dan menciumi tubuh itu seharian. Chanyeol terkekeh melihat Baekhyun yang begitu terpesona pada bentuk tubuhnya. Ia kemudian menunduk dan meraup bibir mungil sang istri.

CUP

Mereka sama-sama menutup mata mereka erat menikmati sensasi nikmat dari pagutan bibir masing-masing. Ciuman itu sangat intens, Chanyeol sampai menangkup wajah sang istri dengan kedua tangannya dan Baekhyun yang menekan kepala sang suami untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Chanyeol memiringkan kepalanya ke sebelah kiri sambil terus mengulum bibir yang lebih kecil.

"Eungghh.. " Baekhyun melenguh, Chanyeol tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu dengan langsung melesakan lidahnya masuk kedalam mulut Baekhyun. Ia mengabsen seluruh isi mulut Baekhyun dan sesekali menghisap lidah Baekhyun dengan kencang.

"Hmmmpphh.. " Baekhyun melenguh kencang karenanya.

Chanyeol melepaskan pagutan mereka kemudian, ia langsung menarik kaos tipis yang Baekhyun kenakan hingga diatas dada. Tanpa membuang waktu lagi ia langsung menghisap nipple sebelah kanan dan meremas dada yang sebelah kiri.

"Ahhhh Chanyeol.. " Baekhyun melenguh nikmat, ia tekan kepala Chanyeol agar semakin menempel dengan dadanya. Chanyeol memejamkan matanya erat, ia sangat menyukai dada berisi Baekhyun. Begitu kenyal dan sangat nikmat untuk dihisap, berbeda sekali dengan dada miliknya yang lebih bidang dan keras. Ia beralih pada dada sebelah kanan dan menyusu lagi layaknya seorang bayi yang begitu kehausan.

"Channhh ahhhh.. "

Tangannya bergerak melepas celana pendek yang dikenakan Baekhyun dan kemudian ia kocok kemaluan mungil sang istri sampai menegang sempurna.

"Aaahh Chanyeolhh eummhh.. " Baekhyun benar-benar sudah memasrahkan dirinya pada Chanyeol, ia begitu menikmati ketika tangan besar itu memanjakan setiap inchi tubuhnya.

Chanyeol melepas celana boxer yang ia pakai sampai sebatas paha. Lalu ia kocok kejantanannya sendiri sampai menegang sempurna. Ia lebarkan paha mulus sang istri dan ia rekahkan sedikit lubang kecil diantara pantat Baekhyun.

JLEB

"AHHHH.. " Baekhyun mendesah hebat ketika kejantanan besar suaminya kembali bersarang di dalam lubangnya, Chanyeol juga ikut menggeram nikmat ketika lagi-lagi penisnya dimanjakan oleh dinding hangat nan ketat milik sang istri.

PLOK PLOK PLOK PLOK

Chanyeol mulai menggerakan pinggulnya maju mundur dengan gerakan yang cukup cepat, Baekhyun mendesah tak karuan ketika lagi-lagi prostatnya ditumbuk dengan kencang oleh kejantanan sang suami.

"Aaahh.. Aaahhh.. Eungghh.. "

Chanyeol menunduk dan berbisik seduktif ditelinga Baekhyun. "J-jangann t-terlalu b-berisik B-Baekhyun ahhh, eommahh bisahh mendengar kitahh.. " Ucapnya tersendat-sendat. "Mendesahlah di dekat telingakuhh sajahh.. "

Baekhyun memeluk tubuh suaminya itu, ia terus mendesah tapi dengan volume yang lebih kecil yang hanya di dengar oleh telinga suaminya saja.

PLOK PLOK PLOK PLOK

Chanyeol mengulum telinga kiri Baekhyun seduktif sambil terus memejamkan matanya rapat menikmati cengkraman hangat rektum Baekhyun pada kejantanannya.

"Lubanghh muhh nikmatthh sekalihh Baekkhh.. Aku-ahhhhhh..." Chanyeol tidak berbohong, lubang Baekhyun benar-benar sangat nikmat. Ia seperti dibuat melayang tinggi saking ketat dan hangatnya lubang itu. Sepertinya mulai sekarang ia akan memasukan seks dengan Baekhyun sebagai salah satu hobi barunya.

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis di sela-sela desahannya. Ia sangat senang jika suaminya merasa puas dengan pelayanan ranjang yang ia berikan. Ia dengan berani mencium dan melumat bibir tebal Chanyeol hingga si empunya melenguh pelan.

PLOK PLOK PLOK PLOK

Penis Chanyeol mulai terasa berkedut dan membesar setelah beberapa lama di dalam lubang Baekhyun, Baekhyun pun merasakan jika penis mungilnya hendak mengeluarkan laharnya juga.

PLOK PLOK PLOK PLOK

"Channhh akuhh sudahh t-tidakk tahannhh lagihh.. "

"Bersamahh Baekkhh.. Akuhh jugahh mauuuhh.. K-keluarhh.. "

PLOK PLOK PLOK PLOK

Chanyeol semakin mempercepat gerakannya hingga tubuh Baekhyun terhentak-hentak kencang..

PLOK PLOK PLOK PLOK

CROOTT

"AAAHHHHH." Baekhyun melenguh kencang ketika ejakulasinya datang, begitu juga Chanyeol yang menggeram jantan layaknya seekor serigala yang tengah kawin.

Cairan sang istri menyembur membasahi perut berotot Chanyeol dan Chanyeol menyemburkan seluruh spermanya kedalam lubang kenikmatan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol melepas kejantanannya dari lubang Baekhyun dan bersamaan dengan itu sperma miliknya ikut merembes keluar membasahi seprei.

Chanyeol memakai kembali celananya dengan benar dan ia turunkan lagi kaos tipis yang Baekhyun kenakan. Ekspresi kepuasan terlihat sekali dari wajah keduanya, Chanyeol langsung membaringkan tubuhnya di samping sang istri.

"Chanyeol apa tidak sebaiknya kita mandi dulu?"

"Besok saja, eomma pasti akan meledek kita habis-habisan jika kita mandi tengah malam begini. Sebaiknya sekarang kita tidur."

Chanyeol mengecup kening sang istri pelan sebelum ia mematikan lampu tidur.

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil, Chanyeol lebih banyak bersikap lembut padanya setelah mereka berhubungan intim untuk pertama kalinya semenjak dua minggu yang lalu. Dan jujur saja Baekhyun menyukai itu meskipun tidak ada ungkapan cinta yang terucap dari mulut pria gagah itu. Memang begitulah hubungan mereka, mereka saling perhatian dan saling membutuhkan satu sama lain tanpa pernah megungkapkan perasaan suka atau cinta kepada satu sama lain. Hubungan mereka masih terlalu awal untuk bisa saling mencintai. Tapi yang pasti, untuk saat ini keduanya sudah mulai merasa nyaman dengan satu sama lain.

.

.

.

"Aaahhh Chanyeollhh.. "

Baekhyun mencengkeram erat rambut suaminya diatas ranjang, ia melirik jam dinding yang sudah menunjukan pukul 7 pagi. Sudah sekitar 15 menit berlalu dan Chanyeol masih asik menyusu padanya seperti anak kecil. Kedua dadanya sudah sangat bengkak dan memerah karena Chanyeol terus melumatnya dari tadi. Chanyeol sudah memakai seragam kerjanya lengkap karena memang ia harus kerja pagi, tapi ia malah menyuruh Baekhyun untuk membuka bajunya karena ia ingin menyusu terlebih dahulu sebelum berangkat kerja. Astaga, Baekhyun seperti punya bayi raksasa saja sekarang. Dadanya bahkan tidak mengeluarkan air susu tapi Chanyeol begitu betah berlama-lama dengan dada berisinya itu.

TOK TOK TOK TOK

"Chanyeol kau tidak bekerja? Ini sudah jam tujuh nak, kenapa kau belum keluar kamar juga?" Tanya Heechul di luar kamar yang merasa heran karena Chanyeol belum keluar kamar juga padahal ia ada jadwal kerja pagi.

Chanyeol melirik jam sebentar kemudian menghela nafas, ini pertama kali baginya merasa begitu malas untuk pergi bekerja.

"Sebentar lagi eomma, aku sedang pakai baju." ucapnya sedikit berteriak.

Chanyeol langsung beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan berdiri di depan cermin untuk sedikit merapihkan penampilannya.

"Aku pergi dulu Baekhyun ah, jaga rumah baik-baik. Mungkin aku akan pulang terlambat, kau tidak perlu menungguku. Kau dan eomma makan malam saja duluan."

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan. "Ne, aku mengerti-eh tunggu sebentar Chanyeol."

"Apa?" Tanya Chanyeol yang merasa bingung.

Baekhyun bangkit dari ranjang dan langsung berjongkok di depan selangkangan Chanyeol.

"Kau harus menidurkan ini dulu, kau pasti akan jadi bahan ledekan jika sampai teman-teman kerjamu melihat ini." ucapnya sambil mengelus gundukan besar di tengah selangkangan sang suami.

Chanyeol terdiam kaku, ia lantas membiarkan Baekhyun melepas sabuk celananya dan menurunkan resleting celananya. Baekhyun menurunkan celana Chanyeol sampai sebatas paha dan Wussss! Kejantanan besar Chanyeol langsung menyembul keluar dan berkedut-kedut kencang di hadapan wajah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun langsung mengelus benda pusaka suaminya itu dengan pelan. Chanyeol memejamkan matanya rapat menikmati sensasi ketika telapak tangan selembut kain sutra itu mengelus kelelakiannya.

Setelah dirasa cukup, Baekhyun langsung memasukan benda panjang itu kedalam mulut kecilnya.

CLOK CLOK CLOK CLOK

Baekhyun memajumundurkan kepalanya cepat sambil sesekali menatap ekspresi suaminya yang sudah terbuai oleh kenikmatan yang diberikan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol berusaha menahan desahannya karena takut terdengar oleh ibunya, alhasil ia hanya mampu menutup matanya rapat sambil mencengkeram meja nakas dibelakangnya dengan kencang.

CLOK CLOK CLOK CLOK

"Sssshhh ahhh Baekkhh akuhh mauhh.. "

Penis Chanyeol mulai berkedut dan membesar di dalam mulut Baekhyun setelah beberapa menit berlalu, hingga akhirnya..

CROOTT

"MMMRRGHHH.. " Chanyeol menggeram rendah, ia semburkan seluruh benihnya kedalam mulut Baekhyun.

Baekhyun berusaha menelan seluruh sperma Chanyeol tapi karena terlalu banyak, sebagian lagi keluar dan mengalir sampai keleher.

Melihat itu, Chanyeol lantas langsung mengambil beberapa lembar tisu dan membersihkan sisa cairannya di mulut dan leher istrinya.

Chanyeol kembali memakai celananya dengan benar, ia menatap istrinya sebentar dan menyentuh pundaknya pelan.

"Aku pergi dulu, kau jaga rumah baik-baik. Ingat, jangan pergi keluar rumah dengan pakaian ketat. Dan terimakasih untuk pagi ini."

CUP

Ia mengecup bibir mungil istrinya kilat. Baekhyun dibuat merona karenanya. "Ne, aku mengerti Chanyeol ah."

Layaknya istri yang baik, Baekhyun pun mengecup tangan kanan suaminya sebelum ia pergi. Mereka berjalan keluar kamar secara beriringan.

CKLEK

"OMO."

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tersentak kaget karena Heechul berdiri tepat di depan pintu kamar mereka.

"Kenapa kalian lama sekali di dalam kamar?" tanyanya penuh selidik.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun saling menatap dalam diam, Chanyeol kemudian memilih untuk tidak menjawab dan langsung pergi begitu saja.

"Chanyeol hey eomma sedang bicara padamu."

"Dia hanya telat bangun saja eomma, Chanyeol sedang kelelahan." Jawab Baekhyun kemudian.

"Benarkah?"

Baekhyun mengangguk imut, ia langsung berjalan pelan untuk mengantar suaminya sampai ke depan rumah.

Heechul menatap mereka berdua dengan penuh selidik. "Dasar pasangan aneh."

.

.

.

"Chanyeol ah, kau di panggil bos."

Chanyeol yang tengah sibuk mengecor jalanan tampak mengernyitkan dahinya bingung ketika salah satu rekannya memberitahu jika ia di panggil oleh atasan mereka. Sambil mengelap keringatnya pelan, pria tinggi itu berjalan pelan menuju ruang ganti.

Setelah mencuci tangannya, Chanyeol masuk keruangan atasannya dan duduk di kursi ruangan menunggu atasannya itu kembali.

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 1 siang, apakah Chanyeol membuat kesalahan? Kenapa ia sampai di panggil begini?

CKLEK

"Oh, Chanyeol kau sudah disini rupanya."

Chanyeol berdiri dan membungkuk hormat untuk sekedar formalitas.

"Duduklah disini." Ucap sang atasan menyuruh Chanyeol duduk di bangku sofa yang melingkar.

Sekedar informasi, atasan Chanyeol ini adalah seorang perempuan. Namanya Seulgi dan ia dipercaya untuk mengawasi project pembangunan jalan tol ini.

Setelah Chanyeol duduk, Seulgi pun ikut duduk tepat disamping Chanyeol. Kakinya ia silangkan hingga paha mulusnya tersingkap di balik rok pendek yang ia kenakan.

"Ada apa nona memanggil saya?"

Seulgi tersenyum samar. "tidak perlu formal begitu Chanyeol ah, kau bisa memanggilku Seulgi saja disaat kita sedang berdua." Ucapnya sambil semakin merapatkan tubuhnya pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol yang merasa kurang nyaman pun lantas langsung bergeser sambil tersenyum canggung. Seulgi yang tau Chanyeol menolaknya hanya tersenyum samar menanggapinya.

"Baiklah, kita langsung saja. Aku lihat pekerjaan mu bagus dan aku sangat menyukai kinerja mu. Aku berpikir untuk berbicara pada atasanku supaya kau naik jabatan, kau bisa ikut mengawasi para pekerja saja seperti ku jika kau naik jabatan."

Chanyeol terdiam, naik jabatan? Tentu saja Chanyeol mau. Jika ia bisa naik jabatan otomatis gajinya juga akan bertambah.

"Tapi ada syaratnya." Ucap seulgi menambahkan.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Chanyeol penasaran.

Seulgi kembali merapatkan tubuhnya pada Chanyeol dan jemari lentiknya dengan berani mengelus dan menggengam tangan Chanyeol.

"Asal kau mau menjalin hubungan denganku."

Chanyeol refleks melepas genggaman tangan mereka, ia langsung berdiri dan menjauh dari Seulgi.

"Maaf, tapi aku sudah menikah." ucapnya sambil menunjukan cincin kawin di jari manisnya.

Seulgi ikut berdiri. "Kita bisa menjalin hubungan di belakang istrimu Chanyeol ah."

"Maaf, tapi aku tidak bisa."

"Tapi kenapa?"

"Karena istriku jauh lebih menarik darimu. Permisi." ucapnya sambil menyeringai tipis.

"Aku akan memecatmu jika kau berani melangkahkan kakimu keluar dari ruangan ini." Seulgi berucap ketika Chanyeol berbalik dan hendak keluar.

Lagi-lagi Chanyeol menyeringai. Ia melepas seragam kerjanya begitu saja hingga jatuh di lantai. "Hari ini aku sudah bukan bawahanmu lagi."

Seulgi membulatkan matanya terkejut, tapi Chanyeol tidak peduli, ia langsung berbalik lagi dan pergi sambil membanting pintu.

BRAAAKKK

"YA! PARK CHANYEOL."

.

.

.

Setelah pergi dari tempat Seulgi, Chanyeol berjalan luntang lantung tidak punya tujuan. Ia tidak bisa pulang kerumah sekarang karena pasti nanti Baekhyun dan ibunya akan curiga. Sebenarnya ia agak cukup berat untuk berhenti dari pekerjaannya itu. Gajinya cukup besar dan uang-uang itu bisa ia tabung untuk membangun rumah yang lebih besar untuk keluarga kecilnya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Daripada ia harus mengkhianati Baekhyun lebih baik ia pergi saja dari sana.

"Tolong satu gelas kopi hitam."

"Ne, tunggu sebentar."

Sekarang ia sedang berada di sebuah kedai kopi sederhana, ia memutuskan untuk beristirahat sebentar disini. Setelah ini dia akan pergi ke pasar kaki lima di utara Gangnam. Mungkin saja disana ada orang yang membutuhkan jasa kuli angkut beras.

"Chanyeol, kau kah itu?"

Chanyeol menoleh kebelakang ketika ada seseorang yang memanggil namanya, matanya langsung membulat dan ia tersenyum tampan.

"Hyungsik ah? Apa kabar?" ia berdiri dan langsung memeluk sahabat lamanya itu.

"Wah, Chanyeol lama tidak bertemu. Kau terlihat semakin gagah saja bro."

Chanyeol terkekeh. "Kau tidak banyak berubah, kau masih tetap kurus seperti dulu."

Hyungsik tertawa. "Hahaha."

Mereka berdua duduk berdekatan dan saling bercanda satu sama lain mengingat masa lalu. Hyungsik adalah teman SMP Chanyeol dulu. Mereka terbilang cukup dekat, tapi mereka berpisah dan jarang bertemu lagi setelah mereka lulus SMP.

"Sekarang kau sudah menikah?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Hyungsik mengangguk. "Sudah, aku juga sudah punya dua orang anak. Kau masih ingat Park Bo Young yang dulu gemuk dan jelek? Sekarang ia sudah menjadi istriku."

"Benarkah?"

Chanyeol ingat adik kelasnya dulu Bo Young yang sering menjadi bahan bullyan teman-temannya karena berwajah jelek dan sangat gemuk. Dulu ia selalu mengejar Hyungsik, tapi Hyungsik selalu menolaknya. Chanyeol tidak meyangka jika kini ternyata mereka menikah dan punya 2 orang anak.

"Kau sendiri sudah menikah?"

"Sudah, tapi baru satu bulan lebih. Kami masih pengantin Baru."

"Wah selamat ya, masa pengantin baru adalah masa yang paling menyenangkan haha."

Chanyeol terkekeh, ya sedikitnya Chanyeol menyutujui hal itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kau tidak bekerja?"

Chanyeol menggeleng. "Aku baru saja di pecat. Sekarang aku sedang mencari pekerjaan baru."

"Pekerjaan baru? Kebetulan sekali, bos ku sekarang sedang membangun cabang restoran China miliknya di wilayah Gangnam. Kau bisa bekerja sebagai kuli bangunan disana jika kau mau."

"Benarkah? Tentu saja aku mau." Ucap Chanyeol dengan antusias.

"Kau bekerja disana juga?"

Hyungsik menggeleng. "Tidak, aku bekerja sebagai supir pribadinya. Aku tau ia sedang membuka cabang restorannya di korea."

"Kau bisa mengantarku kesana?"

"Tentu, setelah ini aku akan langsung mengantarmu kesana."

.

.

.

Chanyeol dan Hyungsik berjalan pelan menuju lokasi pembangunan sebuah cabang restoran mewah di kawasan Gangnam. Chanyeol berniat melamar kerja hari ini juga.

"Uh? Itu atasanku, aku tidak tau jika ia juga ikut mengawasi langsung pembangunan restoran miliknya disini." ucap Hyungsik yang terlihat kaget.

Chanyeol menatap sosok pria tinggi berbadan tegap yang tengah memunggunginya, pria itu adalah atasan Hyungsik yang berarti pemilik restoran ini.

"Ayo Chanyeol ah, berhubung atasanku ada disini kau bisa langsung melamar pekerjaan padanya."

Chanyeol mengangguk pelan.

"Tuan."

Pria tinggi itu langsung berbalik ketika Hyungsik memanggilnya. "Oh, Hyungsik ah."

DEG

Chanyeol mematung sejenak, pria ini kan?

"Tuan, aku membawa temanku kemari. Ia sedang butuh pekerjaan. Dan ia ingin bekerja sebagai kuli bangunan disini."

Pria tinggi itu menatap Chanyeol dari atas kebawah dengan penuh selidik.

"Siapa namanya?"

"Namanya Chanyeol. Chanyeol ah, kenalkan ini Tuan Oh Sehun. Dia atasan ku sekaligus pemilik dari proyek pembangunan restoran ini."

Chanyeol benar-benar membeku layaknya patung sekarang. Oh Sehun? Mantan kekasih Baekhyun?

"Kau pernah bekerja sebagai kuli sebelumnya? Apa kau sudah terbiasa dengan pekerjaan berat?"

Hyungsik menyikut perut Chanyeol pelan karena pria itu terus terdiam layaknya patung. "Ssst, Chanyeol ah. Tuan Sehun bertanya padamu."

"N-ne? Ah n-ne, saya s-sudah terbiasa dengan pekerjaan berat." ucapnya gagap setelah tersadar dari lamunannya.

Sehun mengangguk mengerti. "Dilihat dari bentuk tubuhmu aku percaya kau pria yang kuat. Kau ku terima. Kau bisa langsung bekerja hari ini."

Chanyeol mengangguk pelan. "T-terimakasih t-tuan."

Sehun mengangguk. "Hyungsik ah, antar aku ke Distrik Jangbungdong. Ada sesuatu yang harus aku urus."

"Siap tuan."

"Chanyeol ah, fighting!"

Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan, diam-diam ia melirik pria tinggi bernama Sehun itu yang sedang berjalan menuju mobil sport mewah miliknya.

.

.

.

Pukul 19.52 Chanyeol masih sibuk bekerja mengaduk-aduk semen dan pasir. Atensinya langsung teralih ketika mobil sport mewah tadi kembali terparkir tak jauh dari tempatnya sekarang. Chanyeol refleks berdiri dan memperhatikan dengan seksama pria tinggi berkulit putih pucat yang turun dari sana.

"Perhatian semuanya, aku rasa cukup untuk hari ini. Terimakasih untuk kerja keras kalian. Sekarang kalian boleh pulang dan istirahat yang cukup, besok aku berharap kalian bisa tetap bekerja keras seperti hari ini."

"NE." ucap para pekerja bangunan secara serentak.

"Sekarang kalian berbarislah, aku akan bagikan jatah uang harian kalian."

Para pekerja itu berbaris rapi terkecuali Chanyeol yang masih diam mematung. Ia terus memperhatikan pria bernama Oh Sehun itu dengan seksama. Tinggi, berbadan tegap, berkulit putih, tampan dan kaya raya. Pantas jika Baekhyun belum bisa move on. Lihat pakaiannya. Sehun memakai kemeja putih yang di balut jas hitam mahal dengan bawahan celana bahan hitam yang juga terlihat mahal. Belum lagi sepatu kulit asli dari salah satu brand luar negeri yang Chanyeol tau harganya sangat mahal. Rambut hitamnya juga di tata sedemikian rupa dan terlihat sangat rapi. Penampilannya terlihat benar-benar seperti seorang eksekutif muda yang sangat sukses.

Chanyeol melirik penampilannya sendiri, tidak ada kemeja ataupun jas mahal. Hanya sebuah kaos putih lecek yang sudah penuh oleh noda semen dan pasir kotor. Jangankan celana bahan ataupun sepatu kulit mahal. Yang ia punya hanya sebuah celana jeans lusuh dan sepatu butut yang sudah berlubang. Kulit pria itu sangat putih seputih butiran salju dan wajahnya juga sangat mulus semulus porselen. Sedangkan dirinya? Kulitnya gelap karena terlalu sering terpapar sinar matahari dan wajahnya juga kusam dan penuh komedo. Mobil mewahnya adalah mobil sport keluaran terbaru. Sedangkan Chanyeol? Jangankan mobil, motor saja ia masih nyicil. Sungguh Chanyeol merasa ia hanya seekor bekicot buruk rupa jika dibandingkan dengan pria bernama Oh Sehun itu.

"Chanyeol ssi, kau tidak mau mengambil uang harianmu?"

Chanyeol langsung tersadar ketika pria itu memanggil namanya, ia menatap sekitar dan ternyata tinggal ia saja yang belum mengambil uang hariannya.

"Terimakasih untuk kerja kerasmu hari ini, ini upahmu untuk hari ini."

Chanyeol menerima amplop di tangan Sehun sambil tersenyum kaku. "N-ne, t-terimakasih."

Sehun mengangguk. "Yasudah, kalian semua boleh langsung pulang. Besok datang lagi pukul 8 pagi."

"NE."

"Hyungsik ah, ayo antar aku pulang."

"Siap tuan."

Sehun langsung masuk ke dalam mobil, Hyungsik melirik Chanyeol sebentar. "Selamat Chanyeol ah, kau sudah menerima upah pertamamu."

Chanyeol tersenyum. "Ne, terimakasih Hyungsik ah, jika bukan karenamu aku tidak akan mungkin bisa bekerja disini."

"Tentu, aku senang bisa membantu. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Sampaikan salamku untuk ibumu."

Chanyeol mengangguk, setelah itu Hyungsik langsung masuk kedalam mobil dan pergi membawa mobil mewah sang majikan.

Chanyeol menghela nafas, ia menatap amplop upah pertamanya untuk hari ini.

.

.

.

"Chanyeol syukurlah kau sudah pulang, eomma khawatir sekali."

Chanyeol tersenyum. "Aku ada lembur hari ini, maaf karena sudah membuat khawatir. Dimana Baekhyun?"

"Dia sedang menyiapkan makanan di dapur."

Chanyeol mengangguk, ia langsung melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur.

"Baekhyun."

Baekhyun yang tengah sibuk menyiapkan makan malam, langsung menoleh dan tersenyum hangat. "Kau sudah pulang?"

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Ne, aku ada pekerjaan tambahan hari ini."

Baekhyun mengagguk mengerti. "Ada apa kau memanggilku?"

Chanyeol berdehem pelan, ia tampak menggaruk tengkuknya kaku. "Ini upah ku hari ini, kau simpan ya?"

Baekhyun mengambil amplop putih itu dan mengangguk pelan. "Terimakasih, kau mau mandi? Biar aku siapkan air panasnya."

Chanyeol mengangguk lagi. "Ne, terimakasih."

.

.

.

Setelah selesai makan malam yang cukup telat karena Chanyeol pulang terlambat, Baekhyun langsung duduk di depan meja nakas kamarnya dan mulai merias wajah cantiknya. Ia memakai eyeliner favoritnya untuk membuat matanya terlihat lebih tajam. Ia juga memakai sedikit perekah bibir agar bibirnya terlihat lebih segar. Tidak ada alasan khusus sebenarnya kenapa Baekhyun berdandan malam-malam begini, ia hanya ingin terlihat cantik di depan suaminya saja hehe. Ketika ia membuka kotak bedak miliknya, Baekhyun langsung terdiam karena ternyata bedaknya sudah habis. Bukan hanya itu, parfum, krim wajah dan juga vitamin rambutnya juga habis. Astaga, kapan terakhir kali Baekhyun membeli itu semua?

Ck!

Lalu sekarang ia harus bagaimana? Ia tidak punya uang untuk membeli semua itu. Minta pada aboeji? Ah tidak, itu memalukan. Dia kan sudah menikah, ayahnya sudah tidak punya kewajiban apapun untuk memenuhi semua kebutuhannya. Apa ia meminta pada Chanyeol saja ya? Tapi, apa Chanyeol punya uang untuk membeli semua alat kecantikannya? Semua alat kecantikan Baekhyun di import langsung dari luar negeri dan harganya sangatlah mahal. Baekhyun tidak bermaksud untuk merendahkan suaminya, tapi... Ah sudahlah, Baekhyun coba saja. Siapa tau saja suaminya itu mau membelikannya.

.

.

.

Chanyeol duduk bersila di teras belakang rumah di temani sebatang rokok yang terselip di jari tangan kanannya dan secangkir kopi hitam di samping kanannya.

Ia hembuskan asap rokok ke udara sambil menatap langit gelap yang tanpa bintang. Ia masih kepikiran soal pria bernama Oh Sehun itu. Ini pertama kali dalam hidupnya ia merasa begitu tersaingi. Ah tidak, tidak bisa disebut bersaing karena Chanyeol jelas kalah telak dari pria berkulit albino itu. Ia kalah dari segala aspek dan sampai kapanpun ia tidak akan bisa unggul dari pria itu. Jika dipikir-pikir Sehun dan Baekhyun memang sangat cocok. Yang satu cantik dan yang satunya lagi tampan. Keduanya juga sama-sama kaya. Baekhyun adalah seorang putra dari pengusaha kaya dan Sehun adalah pemilik restoran mewah yang bahkan sudah punya cabang. Sedangkan Chanyeol? Ia hanya seonggok kotoran cicak yang tidak berharga.

"Chanyeol, kau disini? Aku sudah mencarimu kemana-mana."

Chanyeol menghisap rokok terakhirnya dan membuang puntung rokoknya ke dalam asbak, ia langsung menoleh ketika Baekhyun muncul dan duduk disampingnya.

"Ada apa?"

Baekhyun terlihat gugup, ia sangat sulit untuk berkata-kata.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin kau bicarakan?" ucap Chanyeol yang langsung menatap mata istrinya.

"B-begini, a-apa aku boleh minta uang?"

"Minta uang untuk apa? Aku kan sudah memberikan semua uang gajiku padamu."

"I-iya, b-bedak dan krim wajahku habis. a-aku.. "

Chanyeol langsung terdiam, ia mengerti kenapa Baekhyun tiba-tiba minta uang padanya.

Melihat reaksi Chanyeol yang langsung terdiam seperti itu membuat Baekhyun langsung merubah perkataannya.

"T-tidak apa-apa Chanyeol, k-kau tidak perlu membelikannya untukku. N-nanti biar aku minta pada aboeji saja."

"Maafkan aku Baek, aku tidak bisa menjadi suami yang baik untukmu. Maaf karena aku miskin." ucap Chanyeol sangat menyesal.

"Kenapa kau bicara begitu? Tidak perlu dipikirkan. Bagiku kau sudah menjadi suami dan kepala keluarga yang baik." ucap Baekhyun mencoba menghibur.

Chanyeol mencoba untuk tersenyum.

"Yasudah, kalau begitu aku masuk dulu. Kau belum mau tidur?"

"Nanti aku menyusul."

"Ne, aku tunggu dikamar ya?" Ucap Baekhyun sambil mengecup bibir suaminya kilat.

Chanyeol tersenyum sendu, kewajiban seorang kepala rumah tangga bukan hanya sekedar memenuhi kebutuhan dapur. Tapi terkadang seorang suami juga perlu memenuhi kebutuhan sekunder istri-istri mereka. Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya frustasi, sepertinya besok ia harus mencari pekerjaan tambahan agar bisa membeli alat-alat kecantikan istrinya. Biarlah ia kerja pontang-panting membanting tulang siang malam demi terpenuhinya kebutuhan rumah dan juga kebutuhan istrinya.

.

.

.

Chanyeol sudah bertelanjang dada dan hanya menggunakan celana boxer pendek seperti kebiasaannya jika hendak tidur. Baekhyun duduk di belakangnya sambil memijat bahu lebar sang suami.

"Sudah cukup Baek, terimakasih. Kemarilah, duduk dipangkuanku."

"A-apa?" Baekhyun terlihat terkejut.

"Duduk disini." ucap Chanyeol sambil menepuk selangkangannya sendiri.

BLUSSH

Baekhyun langsung memerah karenanya, tapi ia tetap menuruti permintaan suaminya dan duduk di pangkuan suaminya.

Chanyeol langsung memeluk tubuh Baekhyun dan merapatkan tubuh mereka berdua. Dengan jarak sedekat ini Baekhyun bisa merasakan nafas hangat suaminya dengan menerpa wajah cantiknya.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu."

"A-apa?"

"Apakah aku ini tampan?"

Baekhyun terkikik geli, kenapa Chanyeol bertanya begitu?

"Kenapa kau bertanya begitu?"

"Aku hanya penasaran saja."

Baekhyun tersenyum. "Hmm.. Kau tampan Chanyeol, menurutku kau tampan."

"Kau yakin?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Kau sangat tampan Chanyeol, hanya saja kau terlalu acuh dan sangat jorok."

"Apa?"

"Kau jorok dan terlalu acuh. Kau ingat kapan terakhir kali kau mengganti kaos kakimu?"

Chanyeol terdiam sejenak. "Hmm, 3 hari yang lalu?"

"3 hari darimana? Sudah 2 minggu kau tidak pernah mengganti kaos kakimu." ucap Baekhyun mencoba mengkoreksi.

"Benarkah? Aku tidak ingat."

"Itu karena kau terlalu acuh Chanyeol ah. Kau tidak pernah memperdulikan hal-hal kecil."

"Begitukah?"

"Ne, dan apakah kau ingat kapan terakhir kali kau mengganti celana dalammu?"

"Sekitar 4 hari yang lalu?" Ucap Chanyeol lagi mencoba mengingat-ingat.

"Pffft.. " Baekhyun menutup mulutnya mencoba menahan tawa.

"Kau sudah satu minggu tidak mengganti celana dalam mu."

Chanyeol sedikit terbelalak. "Satu minggu? Kau bercanda?"

"Kenapa aku harus bercanda? Aku ini istrimu Chanyeol dan aku tau semua kebiasaanmu. Sekarang coba kau cium celanamu sendiri."

Chanyeol melirik celananya sekilas dan kemudian menggaruk belakang kepalanya canggung.

"Kau terlalu acuh pada dirimu sendiri Chanyeol, padahal kau ini sangat tampan. Kau tidak pernah pakai gel rambut, kau jarang keramas. Kau juga tidak pernah pakai minyak wangi ataupun deodorant. Apa kau pernah mencium bau ketiak mu sendiri Chanyeol ah? Mungkin hanya aku dan ibumu saja yang tahan dengan bau badanmu. Jika orang lain yang menjadi istrimu aku yakin mereka akan langsung mengajukan gugatan cerai kepadamu."

Chanyeol mencium bau ketiaknya sendiri dan ia langsung mengernyit kemudian, entah kenapa ia jadi ingin tertawa sekarang.

"Cobalah untuk mulai memperhatikan penampilan dari sekarang Chanyeol ah. Kau itu tampan. Usahakan untuk pakai gel rambut agar rambutmu lebih rapih, dan jika kau sedang bekerja usahakan untuk selalu memakai sunblock supaya kulitmu tidak semakin gelap. Jangan lupa pakai deodorant dan hilangkan lah sifat jorokmu itu. Dan satu lagi, jika kau pergi ke suatu acara atau apapun itu, usahakan untuk pakai kemeja dan celana panjang yang rapih. Aku yakin jika kau lebih sedikit memperhatikan penampilan mu, kau akan menjadi pria paling tampan yang ada di Korea."

Chanyeol terkekeh geli. "Kau ini ada-ada saja. Baiklah, mulai sekarang aku akan lebih memperhatikan penampilan ku lagi."

Baekhyun mengangguk semangat, ia refleks memeluk tubuh Chanyeol yang langsung disambut hangat sang suami. Pipi Baekhyun memerah karenanya. Ia merasa begitu nyaman berada di dalam pelukan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tersenyum simpul, ia janji akan sedikit lebih memperhatikan penampilan mulai sekarang. Agar ia tidak terlalu merasa rendah diri jika harus berhadapan dengan mantan kekasih Baekhyun yang terlihat seperti Vampire itu.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Holla, i'm back wkwk ~

Mood buat ngetik lagi bagus banget, dan ide buat cerita ini lagi ngalir terus makanya langsung update lagi haha. Makasih ya yang udah pada ngasih respon positif buat ff gaje ini. Review dari kalian meskipun cuma satu atau dua kata doang tapi berarti banget buat author, apalagi yang review nya panjang-panjang haduh author likey banget deh ah haha. Sorry ga bisa bales satu-satu tapi author selalu baca review dari kalian semua ko.

Silahkan di review lagi jika kalian berkenan, insya allah update cepet lagi bikos ide cerita lagi ngalir banget haha (author labil padahal tadinya mau update lama) :v

See you in the next chap~

Jaga kesehatan selalu dan jangan lupa bahagia ya :)

Bye Bye :*


	9. Chapter 9

"Aunty Jessi."

"Oh Baekhyunie.. "

Wanita berusia sekitar 40 thn an itu tersenyum cerah melihat keponakan tercintanya datang ke salah satu cabang butik miliknya. Byun Sooyeon atau yang lebih di kenal dengan nama Jessica itu adalah seorang designer sekaligus pengamat fashion ternama di Asia. Ia juga merupakan adik kandung dari Byun Donghae yang berarti ia adalah bibi dari si imut Baekhyun.

"Hay sayang, lama tidak bertemu. Aunty sangat merindukanmu." ucapnya sambil memeluk keponakan yang paling ia sayangi.

"Baekkie juga sangat merindukan aunty." jawab yang lebih mungil sambil balas memeluk yang lebih tua.

"Ada apa kau kemari? Kau membutuhkan sesuatu?"

Baekhyun mengangguk imut. "Aku datang kemari bersama Chan-ehhh, Chanyeol kenapa kau berdiri disitu?"

Sedari tadi Chanyeol hanya berdiri canggung di depan pintu masuk butik mewah milik Jessica, karena jujur saja ia merasa malu. Orang-orang yang biasa berkunjung ke butik Jessica adalah orang-orang dari kalangan atas, sedangkan ia? Sungguh ia benar-benar merasa tidak pantas bahkan hanya untuk sekedar lewat di depan butik nya saja.

Baekhyun yang tampak kesal pun langsung menyeret suaminya itu untuk berhadapan langsung dengan Jessica.

"A-anyeonghaseo Jessica ssi."

Jessica tertawa kecil melihat tingkah kaku suami dari keponakan cantiknya itu.

"Tidak perlu kaku begitu Chanyeol ah, panggil saja aku aunty. Aku kan bibinya Baekhyun dan kau suaminya Baekhyun, itu artinya aku ini bibimu juga."

Chanyeol tersenyum canggung. "N-ne, aunty Jess."

Keluarga Baekhyun semuanya adalah orang-orang kaya, tapi mereka semua sangat jauh dari kata sombong dan angkuh. Chanyeol bersyukur karena ia tidak dipandang sebelah mata oleh keluarga Baekhyun.

"Ayo masuk, kita makan siang dulu ya? Kebetulan hari ini salah satu chef kepercayaan aunty membuatkan banyak makanan Prancis."

"Ah tidak usah aunty, Baekkie datang kemari untuk minta tolong."

"Minta tolong apa?"

"Baekkie mau minta tolong untuk merombak penampilan Chanyeol menjadi lebih menarik. Aunty bisa kan?"

Jessica menatap Chanyeol dari atas kebawah selama beberapa saat dan tersenyum kemudian.

"Sebenarnya aunty tidak terlalu sering memperhatikan fashion pria, tapi kau tenang saja Baekkie ya. Biar asisten aunty yang mengurus semuanya."

"Sungmin ah." Jessica memanggil salah satu asisten kepercayaannya.

"Yes madam." seorang pria berperawakan kecil keluar dari salah satu ruangan di butik mewah ini.

"Kau tolong ubah penampilan pria tinggi ini ya. Ingat, harus benar-benar sempurna."

Sungmin menatap Chanyeol sekilas dan tersenyum ringan pada Jessica.

"Serahkan padaku madam, ayo tuan ikut aku."

Chanyeol menatap istrinya pelan yang langsung ditanggapi anggukan singkat dari si mungil. Dengan langkah ragu, pria bertelinga caplang itu mengikuti Sungmin untuk masuk ke sebuah ruangan khusus.

"Nah Baek, sambil menunggu Chanyeol selesai bagaimana jika kita minum teh dulu? Kau juga sudah lama tidak perawatan kan?"

Baekhyun mengangguk antusias. "Tentu aunty, Baekkie mau."

.

.

.

Baekhyun melewatkan waktu dua jam ini dengan perawatan-perawatan mahal. Pijat, perawatan kulit, kuku dan Creambath. Butik ini juga menyediakan perawatan salon kelas atas yang tentu sangat disukai oleh Baekhyun. Dulu sebelum menikah, Baekhyun sering sekali datang kemari untuk melakukan perawatan layaknya perempuan.

"Aunty, kenapa Chanyeol lama sekali? Ini sudah 2 jam berlalu."

"Kau tenang saja Baek, kau tau Sungmin kan? Ia selalu melakukan pekerjaan nya dengan baik."

Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti, ia kembali memfokuskan atensinya pada majalah faahion luar negeri ditangannya.

CKLEK

Pintu ruangan tempat Chanyeol masuk tadi terbuka, Baekhyun dan Jessica kompak langsung menoleh. Sungmin keluar dengan senyuman percaya diri.

"Chanyeol ssi, ayo keluar."

Dengan langkah ragu Chanyeol berjalan keluar sambil tersenyum kaku. Baekhyun yang melihat itu sontak menjatuhkan majalahnya begitu saja.

Dengan menggunakan kemeja lengan panjang yang digulung sampai sebatas siku berwarna hitam dan celana bahan panjang sewarna abu-abu, Chanyeol terlihat amat sangat berbeda.

Rambutnya di potong sedemikian rupa dan di tata dengan model hair up, kulit gelapnya kini sudah tidak terlihat kusam lagi melainkan terlihat begitu eksotis. Wajahnya juga terlihat sangat bersih dan bebas dari komedo.

"Chanyeol kau.. " Baekhyun sampai tak bisa berkata-kata saking panglingnya melihat perubahan Chanyeol. Chanyeol sekarang terlihat begitu dewasa, dewasa dan sexy.

Jessica tersenyum geli melihat Baekhyun yang sangat terpesona dengan perubahan Chanyeol.

"Jangan sampai air liurmu menetes di lantai butik ku ini Baekhyun ah, itu sangat menjijikan."

Baekhyun refleks memegang mulutnya dan mendelik kesal begitu tau bibinya hanya menggodanya saja.

"Aunty isshh.."

Jessica tertawa lagi. "Baekhyun kau tau? Chanyeol itu dasarnya memang sudah tampan, maka dari itu tidak begitu sulit rasanya untuk merombak penampilannya. Benar begitu kan Sungmin ah?"

Sungmin mengangguk setuju. "Tuan Chanyeol hanya perlu lebih peduli pada penampilan dan lebih menjaga kebersihan saja."

Baekhyun mengangguk senang, tidak salah memang jika ia membawa suaminya kesini.

"Aunty ada sesuatu untukmu Chanyeol ah." Jessica berbalik dan mengambil beberapa bungkus pakaian, sepatu dan juga parfum untuk Chanyeol.

"Ini untukmu, pakailah ini agar istrimu tidak melirik pria lain."

Chanyeol menerima semua bungkusan itu dengan ragu, kedua bola matanya seolah hendak keluar begitu ia melihat harga dari semua hadiah ini sangatlah mahal.

"Aunty, ini terlalu mahal. Aku tidak bisa menerimanya."

"Kenapa begitu? Aku memberikan semua itu karena aku memang ingin."

"Tapi aku-"

"Aunty akan sangat marah jika kau menolaknya Chanyeol ah."

Ekspresi di wajah Jessica langsung berubah menjadi sangat dingin dan terlihat sekali jika ia tidak ingin di tolak.

"N-ne, akan aku terima." ucap Chanyeol yang akhirnya menerima hadiah itu.

"Memang harus." Jessica kembali merubah ekspresi wajahnya menjadi ceria seperti sebelumnya.

Chanyeol agak merinding melihatnya, Jessica seperti mempunyai kepribadian ganda. Ia bisa dengan cepat mengubah ekspresinya menjadi sangat menyeramkan.

"Yasudah, aunty aku pulang ya? Setelah ini aku masih punya banyak pekerjaan dirumah."

"Kenapa buru-buru sekali? Aunty kan masih ingin mengobrol."

Baekhyun terkekeh. "Kapan-kapan Baekkie akan main lagi kesini." ucapnya sambil memeluk Jessica.

"Yasudah kalau begitu, jaga dirimu baik-baik ya? Jika perlu apa-apa segera hubungi aunty."

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Ne, Baekkie pulang. Terimakasih banyak untuk hari ini aunty, Sungmin hyung."

Sungmin mengangguk sambil tersenyum lucu.

"Aku pamit, aunty, Sungmin ssi. Terimakasih untuk semuanya." Ucap Chanyeol yang juga di angguki oleh Jessica dan Sungmin.

.

.

.

Karena ini hari Minggu dan Chanyeol tidak bekerja, maka sepasang suami istri itu memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan terlebih dahulu dengan berkendara menyusuri jalanan kota Seoul yang cukup padat dengan menggunakan sepeda motor Yamaha RX king jadul milik Chanyeol. Tanpa ada rasa malu sama sekali Baekhyun dengan berani memeluk tubuh suaminya itu dari belakang. Ia dengan begitu manjanya menyenderkan kepalanya pada bahu lebar nan kokoh milik sang suami. Semua barang-barang hadiah dari Jessica untuk Chanyeol tidak jadi mereka bawa sendiri karena terlalu banyak. Alhasil Baekhyun meminta Jessica untuk mengirimkan kurir saja ke rumah mereka.

"Chan, Baekkie lapar." ucap Baekhyun sambil menggesekan kepalanya di punggung Chanyeol seperti seekor anak kucing.

"Kau mau makan apa? Aku tidak punya uang untuk membawamu ke restoran mahal." balas Chanyeol sedikit berteriak karena bisingnya suara kendaraaan lain.

"Tidak apa-apa Yeol, Baekkie sekarang justru lebih suka makanan yang di jual di kaki lima. Rasanya tidak jauh berbeda dengan makanan di restoran mewah." ucap Baekhyun lagi yang juga ikut berteriak.

"Baiklah, kau mau makan apa?"

"Baekkie mau ayam."

"Ayam? Aku tau tempat ayam yang enak."

BRUUUUMM

Chanyeol memacu kendaraannya kencang menuju tempat makan yang menjual berbagai olahan ayam enak.

Sesampainya di sebuah pasar kaki lima, Chanyeol sontak menjadi pusat perhatian seluruh penghuni pasar yang kebanyakan adalah kaum wanita. Baekhyun yang tau suaminya menjadi pusat perhatian pun merasa begitu risih dan dengan cepat memeluk lengan kanan Chanyeol posesif.

Wanita-wanita itu tampak mengernyitkan alis mereka bingung dengan apa yang di lakukan Baekhyun. Tapi Baekhyun seolah tidak peduli, ia malah menatap balik para wanita itu dengan tatapan sengit seolah berkata 'pria ini milikku, jaga pandangan kalian atau aku akan mencongkel kedua bola mata kalian.'

"Ini kedai ayam yang aku maksud, ayam yang dijual disini enak-enak." Ucap Chanyeol ketika mereka sampai.

Baekhyun langsung menarik tangan suaminya itu ke dalam kedai karena sudah terlalu risih dengan keadaan di luar yang menurutnya sudah tidak kondusif.

Setelah masuk, Baekhyun justru semakin menggerutu kesal karena ternyata pelanggan kedai ini di dominasi oleh wanita, hanya ada 2-3 orang pria dewasa saja yang duduk di pojok ruangan.

Kedatangan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun pun sontak menjadi perhatian seluruh pengunjung kedai terutama pengunjung wanita yang begitu terpesona dengan ketampanan Chanyeol. Mereka tampak berbisik-bisik sambil menatap genit pada pria berusia 31 thn itu.

"Selamat datang tuan-tuan, ayo silahkan duduk." ucap sang ibu pemilik kedai.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun lantas langsung duduk di meja paling depan.

"Baekkie mau-"

"Anda mau pesan apa tuan?" tanya si pemilik kedai yang langsung bertanya pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil. "Aku mau ayam goreng kecap."

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal, ia merasa begitu di acuhkan.

"Anda mau yang mana tuan? Dada atau paha?"

"Aku mau dada ayam saja."

"Baik, akan saya ambilkan." ucapnya sambil mengambil 2 potongan dada ayam.

"Ini, silahkan dinikmati."

"2? Tapi aku hanya pesan satu."

"Ah tidak apa-apa, anggap saja itu bonus karena sudah makan ayam disini." ucapnya lagi sambil tersenyum malu-malu.

Baekhyun semakin menekukan wajahnya melihat itu. Chanyeol sudah mulai menjadi magnet bagi para wanita dan jujur saja Baekhyun tidak suka itu.

"Baek, kau mau ayam yang mana?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil menoleh pada istrinya.

"Aku mau ayam goreng chrispy yang di tambah saus tomat."

"Maaf tuan, anda bisa mengambil ayamnya sendiri kan? Saya sedang sibuk." balas si pemilik kedai sambil berpura-pura membersihkan meja.

Baekhyun berdecih mendengarnya, wanita itu hanya pura-pura membersihkan meja padahal matanya secara diam-diam terus melirik Chanyeol. Baekhyun rasanya ingin sekali melemparkan sendok di tangannya hingga mengenai kepala si wanita itu hingga benjol sebesar bakpao.

"Baik, aku akan ambil sendiri." ucapnya sarkatis.

Ia langsung mengambil ayamnya sendiri karena memang ayam-ayam itu sudah disediakan di depan meja agar pelanggan lebih mudah untuk memilih ayam yang mereka suka.

Baekhyun yang memang sangat kesal langsung memotong ayam-ayam itu dengan keras dan tanpa perasaan.

Chanyeol yang melihatnya tampak begitu keheranan. Tadi Baekhyun sangat menggebu-gebu untuk makan disini tapi sekarang ia terlihat begitu kesal dan juga bad mood. Ada apa lagi dengan pria cantik itu?

Apakah ia sudah membuat kesalahan?

.

.

.

Sudah 17 menit berlalu setelah mereka selesai makan di kedai ayam tadi. Chanyeol sudah berkeliling pasar daritadi dan membelikan banyak camilan serta aksesoris khas kaki lima untuk Baekhyun dengan harapan mood pria cantik itu bisa kembali. Tapi sayangnya Baekhyun tetap cemberut dan terus menekuk wajahnya sedari tadi. Chanyeol jadi serba salah dibuatnya, ia tidak tau apa penyebab istrinya itu begitu bad mood hari ini. Saat ia tanya pun istrinya itu hanya diam dan tidak menjawab.

Saat berjalan di pertigaan menuju tempat parkir, atensi Baekhyun dan Chanyeol langsung teralih ketika melihat segerombolan orang yang mengerubungi sesuatu. Karena penasaran, mereka akhirnya memutuskan untuk berjalan kearah sana dan melihat apa yang terjadi.

"Irene?" Chanyeol membulatkan matanya terkejut ketika melihat Irene lah yang menjadi penyebab orang-orang itu berkumpul.

"Chanyeol?"

Wanita itu terduduk di aspal jalan dengan belanjaan yang berserakan dimana-mana. Kaki dan siku tangannya juga berdarah entah karena apa.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Chanyeol pada salah satu orang disana.

"Wanita ini menjadi korban tabrak lari, sepeda motor yang menabraknya langsung pergi begitu saja. Kami sudah menghubungi pihak medis dan sebentar lagi mereka akan segera datang."

Chanyeol berdecak mendengarnya, ia langsung berjongkok dan memeriksa luka di kaki dan tangan Irene.

"Aku baik-baik saja Chanyeol, kau tidak perlu khawatir." ucap wanita itu sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan lebih lama lagi, lukamu bisa infeksi jika dibiarkan terlalu lama. Ayo sebaiknya biar aku antar kerumah sakit."

Irene sontak terkejut dibuatnya. "T-tidak usah Chanyeol, aku-akkkkhhh."

Chanyeol seolah tidak peduli, ia langsung mengangkat tubuh Irene ala bridal dan berjalan menuju sepeda motornya.

"C-Chanyeol, aku baik-baik saja. Sungguh." ucap Irene ketika ia di dudukan di jok belakang motor Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tidak menjawab, ia memakai helm nya cepat dan langsung melajukan sepeda motor miliknya dengan cepat pula.

BRUUMM

Ia pergi membelah jalanan ibukota Seoul melupakan seseorang yang kini menatapnya dengan sendu dari kejauhan.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana dok?"

"Aku sudah membersihkan luka dan membalutnya juga, untuk sementara sebaiknya nyonya Irene tidak terlalu banyak bergerak dulu sampai lukanya benar-benar kering."

"Baik dok, aku mengerti." Ucap Irene sambil tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi tuan, nyonya."

"Ne, terimakasih banyak dokter." Ucap Chanyeol kemudian sambil membungkuk sopan.

"Sudah merasa lebih baik?"

"Sudah, terimakasih Chanyeol ah." Irene berucap tulus, karena mungkin saja jika tidak ada Chanyeol, luka di kaki dan tangannya akan infeksi dan sulit disembuhkan.

"Aku akan mengurus administrasinya dulu."

Chanyeol berjalan keluar hendak membuka pintu sebelum Irene kembali memanggil namanya.

"Chanyeol ah.. "

Chanyeol menoleh.

"Sekali lagi terimakasih."

Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan, setelahnya ia langsung pergi untuk mengurus biaya administrasi.

.

.

.

Sudah sekitar 16 menit ia menunggu sendirian di pasar kaki lima ini seperti anak kecil yang kehilangan ibunya. Ia berdiri diam sambil memperhatikan sekeliling yang tampak begitu sibuk dengan urusan dan kesibukan masing-masing.

"Chanyeol pasti kembali, aku yakin Chanyeol pasti kembali." ucapnya mencoba meyakinkan diri.

TES

Ia menatap keatas ketika dirasa langit mulai meneteskan airmatanya. Hujan. Dan Baekhyun menghela nafas. Semua orang berlarian kesana kemari berusaha menghindari rintikan bulir air yang cukup deras itu termasuk juga Baekhyun. Ia berteduh di teras sebuah toko yang sepertinya sudah bangkrut karena tidak berpenghuni. Ia genggam tas belanjaan miliknya dengan erat sambil meneteskan airmatanya sedih.

.

.

.

"Ayo makan."

"Tidak usah Chanyeol, aku bisa sendiri."

"Tanganmu di perban Irene, bagaimana bisa kau makan sendiri.. "

Irene berusaha menolak ketika Chanyeol ingin menyuapinya. Chanyeol membeli seporsi mie kacang hitam tadi untuk makan siang Irene.

Dengan perasaan canggung Irene akhirnya menerima suapan dari Chanyeol.

"Terimakasih Chanyeol, kau sangat perhatian padaku."

"Tidak masalah, kau juga sangat perhatian padaku. Saat aku sakit dulu kau selalu jadi orang pertama yang merawatku. Sekarang anggap saja aku sedang berbalas budi."

Irene tersenyum kecil, tapi sesaat kemudian matanya membulat seolah baru mengingat sesuatu.

"Chanyeol dimana Baekhyun? Bukankah tadi kau sedang bersama Baekhyun?"

Chanyeol sontak terdiam, sumpit ditangannya jatuh begitu saja dan ia langsung mengusap wajahnya kasar.

Astaga, kenapa ia bisa lupa?

.

.

.

"Hey manis, sendirian saja?"

Baekhyun menoleh ketika mendengar suara seseorang yang seperti berbicara kepadanya, hujan sudah mulai reda dan tiba-tiba saja ada dua orang pria yang datang mendekatinya.

"Boleh kami temani?" ucap pria yang satunya lagi.

Baekhyun mencoba untuk tidak menggubris dan kembali memfokuskan atensinya ke depan berharap hujan benar-benar reda.

"Hey, sombong sekali. Kami sedang bicara padamu."

"Jangan coba-coba mendekat." Baekhyun mulai waspada.

"Haha jika kami ingin mendekat bagaimana?" mereka justru semakin mendekat dan menghimpit tubuh kecil Baekhyun sampai ke dinding toko.

"Jangan coba-coba atau aku akan-"

"Akan apa?"

"Akan ini.."

BUGH!

BUGH!

ARRRRGH

Baekhyun dengan berani menendang selangkangan dua pria itu hingga mereka terjongkok dan meringis kesakitan.

Melihat ada kesempatan, Baekhyun langsung berlari secepat yang ia bisa.

"YA! BERHENTI KAU."

Baekhyun terus berlari ketika dua pria itu bangkit dan berlari mengejarnya.

"YA!"

Baekhyun panik dan ia ketakutan sekarang. Saking paniknya ia sampai tersandung batu dan tersungkur ketanah.

BRUKK

AHHH

Baekhyun meringis, sikutnya berdarah karena terbentur aspal tanah. Ia melirik sekeliling dan baru sadar ia berada disebuah gang sempit yang cukup sepi dan gelap. Kenapa ia malah berlari kesini?

"Kau mau lari kemana lagi manis? Sudah tidak ada jalan keluar untukmu."

Baekhyun semakin panik dibuatnya, ia memundurkan tubuhnya ke belakang dan terus menangis takut.

Kedua pria itu tertawa keras, mereka seolah mendapatkan mangsa yang menyenangkan kali ini. Mereka dengan cepat membuka sabuk celana masing-masing.

"YA!"

Mereka berdua langsung menoleh ketika suara seseorang berteriak dibelakang mereka.

Tubuh mereka langsung lemas dan gemetar ketika melihat siapa orang yang berteriak itu.

"S-Suho hyung.. "

Baekhyun terdiam, Suho? Siapa lagi itu?

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?"

"K-kami tidak-"

"Pergi dari sini dan bebaskan gadis malang itu."

Tanpa banyak membantah, mereka berdua pun mengangguk patuh dan buru-buru berlari menjauhi tempat itu.

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya lega, setidaknya ia selamat kali ini. Entah apa jadinya jika pria bernama Suho itu tidak muncul dan mengusir kedua pria tadi.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya pria itu sambil menjulurkan tangannya mencoba untuk membantu.

"Aku baik, terimakasih." jawab Baekhyun sambil meyambut uluran tangan pria itu.

"Siapa namamu agasshi?"

"Agasshi? Maaf tuan, tapi saya ini laki-laki."

Pria itu langsung membulatkan matanya terkejut, benarkah?

"Oh maaf, aku tidak tau."

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil. "Tidak apa-apa."

"Kenapa kau bisa ada disini? Kau sedang menunggu seseorang?"

Mendengar itu Baekhyun sontak terdiam, ia berusaha tersenyum meskipun terkesan sangat dipaksakan.

"Aku tadi sedang belanja beberapa aksesoris saja, sendirian, dan tidak sedang menunggu siapapun."

Suho mengangguk mengerti. "Kalau begitu aku antar pulang saja bagaimana?"

"Apa tidak merepotkan?"

"Tentu saja tidak."

Baekhyun sedikit berpikir untuk sejenak, di antarkan oleh pria ini? Lalu bagaimana jika Chanyeol datang?

Ia langsung menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, Chanyeol tidak mungkin datang lagi kemari. Dia kan sedang bersama Irene.

"Yasudah, aku mau kalau begitu."

"Tapi ada baiknya jika kita pergi ke klinik terlebih dahulu. Luka ditanganmu seperti nya butuh penanganan lebih."

Baekhyun melirik luka ditangannya sekilas.

"Namaku Suho, kau?"

"Baekhyun, Park Baekhyun."

.

.

.

"Jadi kau tinggal disini?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, ia turun dari motor sport berwarna hitam milik Suho. Pria itu terlihat memperhatikan rumah Chanyeol dengan seksama.

"Iya, aku tinggal disini. Kau mau masuk dulu? Biar aku kenalkan pada ibu mertuaku."

"Mertua? Siapa?"

"Heechul, Park Heechul. Kau mengenalnya?"

"Ani, aku tidak kenal." ucap Suho sambil menggeleng pelan.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang ya?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Ne, terimakasih untuk semuanya. Hati-hati di jalan."

"Ne.. " balas Suho yang juga ikut tersenyum.

"Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun menoleh ketika ibu mertuanya keluar dari rumah dan memanggil namanya.

"Kau diantar siapa Baekhyun ah? Dimana Chanyeol?"

"Chanyeol pergi menemui temannya, ia bilang ada urusan penting. Yang tadi itu temannya Chanyeol." ucap Baekhyun berbohong.

Heechul sedikit mengernyitkan alisnya bingung. Seingatnya Chanyeol tidak punya teman yang memiliki motor sport seperti itu.

"Ayo kita masuk eomma, Baekkie banyak membelikan aksesoris cantik untuk eomma."

.

.

.

Pukul 8 malam, Baekhyun dan Heechul duduk berdua di ruang tengah sambil menonton acara televisi. Diluar sedang hujan dan Chanyeol masih belum pulang

BRUUMM

"Itu sepertinya suara motor Chanyeol." ucap Heechul ketika mendengar suara motor yang terparkir di depan rumah.

Baekhyun hanya terdiam, ia tidak menunjukan reaksi apapun dan lebih memilih fokus untuk menonton acara televisi.

CKLEK

Chanyeol berlari masuk kedalam rumah.

"Eomma, Baekhyun hila-"

Ucapan Chanyeol langsung terhenti begitu saja ketika ia melihat Baekhyun tengah duduk santai sambil menonton televisi.

Heechul nampak terkejut melihat penampilan Chanyeol yang basah kuyup, nafasnya juga tersenggal-senggal dan terlihat begitu panik.

"Chanyeol kau kehujanan? Kenapa tidak menunggu hujan reda dulu nak?" ucap sang ibu sambil membawakan handuk untuk sang putra.

Chanyeol tidak menggubris. Ia justru lebih memilih untuk fokus menatap istrinya yang tengah sibuk menonton televisi.

"Baekhyun bilang kau bertemu dengan teman mu dulu makanya kau tidak langsung pulang."

"Apa?" Chanyeol menatap ibunya bingung dan kemudian ia menatap Baekhyun sekilas.

"Baekhyun tolong kau siapkan air panas untuk suamimu mandi."

Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti, ia langsung berjalan ke dapur tanpa menoleh pada Chanyeol sama sekali.

.

.

.

Chanyeol masuk ke dalam kamar setelah ia selesai mandi, ia menatap istrinya itu pelan yang tengah duduk membelakanginya diatas ranjang.

Dengan perlahan Chanyeol ikut duduk diatas ranjang dan memanggil istrinya itu pelan.

"Baek, aku ingin bicara sesuatu."

"Bicara saja." balas yang lebih kecil tanpa menoleh sama sekali.

"Kenapa kau tidak menungguku di pasar? Aku berkeliling kesana kemari mencari keberadaanmu, aku pikir kau menghilang dan tidak bisa pulang kerumah."

"Lalu aku harus menunggumu di tengah hujan lebat seperti tadi?"

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya pelan. "Aku minta maaf, aku benar-benar panik melihat Irene terluka. Maafkan aku Baek, aku tau aku salah."

Baekhyun sedikit menghapus airmatanya pelan. "Tidak apa-apa, aku tidak berhak untuk marah. Dari awal kau memang masih mencintai Irene, wajar jika kau merasa panik melihat orang yang kau cintai terluka. Toh kita juga sudah sepakat untuk tidak mencampuri urusan masing-masing kan?"

"Baek, bukan begitu-"

"Tidak apa-apa Yeol, aku baik-baik saja. Lupakan kejadian hari ini. Sebaiknya sekarang kita tidur. Besok kau harus kerja pagi kan?"

"Tapi Baek, aku-"

"Selamat malam Chanyeol."

Baekhyun membaringkan tubuhnya membelakangi Chanyeol, pria itu menghela nafas. Dengan cepat ia tarik tubuh mungil itu dan ia tindih dengan tubuh besarnya.

Baekhyun agak sedikit terkejut dibuatnya, tapi dengan cepat ia menolehkan kepalanya kesamping kiri enggan menatap mata Chanyeol langsung.

"Maafkan aku Chanyeol ah, aku tidak bermaksud menjadi istri yang pembangkang. Hanya saja saat ini aku sedang tidak ingin melakukan itu. Aku harap kau mengerti." ucap Baekhyun yang mengira jika suaminya itu sedang menginginkan seks.

"Maafkan aku." balas Chanyeol singkat.

Baekhyun langsung terdiam.

"Maafkan aku, aku tau aku salah. Aku tau kau pasti marah dan kecewa padaku sekarang, maka dari itu aku minta maaf. Aku janji tidak akan melakukan itu lagi. Tampar dan pukul aku saja jika itu bisa membuatmu merasa lebih baik."

Baekhyun masih terdiam, ia masih enggan untuk menatap mata pria dewasa yang sedang menindih tubuhnya itu.

PLAK

Chanyeol menampar pipinya sendiri dengan keras hingga memerah, dan itu sontak saja membuat Baekhyun terkejut.

"Ayo tampar aku Baek."

PLAK

PLAK

PLAK

PLAK

"Hentikan Chanyeol hiks jangan menyiksa dirimu sendiri.. "

Cukup. Baekhyun tidak tahan melihat Chanyeol menampar wajahnya sendiri seperti itu. Ia menangis dan langsung memeluk suaminya itu erat.

"Kau sudah merasa lebih baik?" bisik Chanyeol lirih ditelinga Baekhyun.

"Hiks.. Jangan lakukan itu lagi Chanyeol, aku sudah memaafkanmu."

Chanyeol tersenyum, ia angkat kepalanya dan ia pandangi wajah Baekhyun dengan seksama. Baekhyun refleks menyentuh wajah Chanyeol yang memerah.

"Gomawo." ucap Chanyeol tersenyum lembut sambil menggengam tangan Baekhyun yang berada di pipinya.

Perlahan tapi pasti, Chanyeol mulai mengeliminasi jarak diantara mereka dan Baekhyun pun mulai menutup matanya pelan.

CUP

Bibir mereka bertemu, saling mengecup, menghisap dan mengulum satu sama lain. Tidak ada nafsu untuk kali ini. Hanya sebatas ciuman biasa sebagai penyalur rasa kasih sayang tanpa adanya rasa cinta diantara mereka semua.

.

.

.

"Wangi apa ini?"

Heechul mengendus tubuh tegap sang putra dan matanya langsung terbelalak kaget.

"Chanyeol kau pakai parfum?"

Chanyeol mengangguk sekilas sambil memasukan sepotong roti tawar ke dalam mulutnya.

"Kau juga potong rambut ya? Yaampun, anak eomma sekarang tampan sekali." Heechul menyentuh dan mengusap rambut Chanyeol dengan semangat. Ia kemudian mencium telapak tangannya sendiri dan semakin tersenyum lebar.

"Kau pakai shampoo apa sayang? Harum sekali, kau juga pakai gel rambut ya?" tanya ibunya antusias.

"Iya eomma, aku sudah keramas dan pakai gel rambut."

Heechul bertepuk tangan heboh, ia lalu mengangkat tangan sebelah kanan Chanyeol hingga membuat anaknya itu risih, wanita yang sudah berkepala lima itu langsung mencium ketiak Chanyeol dan semakin melebarkan senyumannya.

"Kyaaaaa anak eomma sudah tidak bau ketiak lagi, Yatuhan ini adalah sebuah anugerah."

Chanyeol mengernyit kesal mendengarnya, ibunya ini terlalu berlebihan. Baekhyun yang sedari tadi hanya diam memperhatikan mereka berdua hanya tersenyum simpul sambil memakan sarapannya dengan tenang.

"Ya! Ya! Ya! Eomma. Apa yang eomma lakukan?" Chanyeol berteriak panik ketika Heechul berjongkok dan mencium selangkangannya.

"Sudah tidak bau lagi. Astaga, Chanyeol kau tidak lupa mengganti celana dalam mu lagi? Kyaaaaaa Ya Tuhan, eomma akan menbagikan makanan kepada para tetangga setelah ini."

"Eomma, berhentilah membuatku malu." ucap Chanyeol yang wajahnya sudah mulai memerah.

"Baekhyun ah? Apa kau yang sudah merubah Chanyeol?" Tanya Heechul pada sang menantu yang tidak memperdulikan Chanyeol lagi.

"Iya, aku menyuruh Chanyeol untuk rajin mengganti celana dalam dan mulai memakai deodorant mulai dari sekarang. Kemarin aku juga mengajak Chanyeol ke butiknya aunty Jessi untuk merombak penampilan Chanyeol menjadi lebih menarik."

"Aigoo terimakasih banyak sayang, dari dulu eomma selalu meminta Chanyeol untuk lebih peduli pada penampilan tapi ia tidak pernah mau mendengarkan eomma. Eomma bersyukur sekarang Chanyeol mau menuruti ucapan istrinya. Sekarang eomma sudah tidak perlu khawatir lagi, anak eomma sudah punya pawang sendiri."

"Memangnya aku ini ular apa.. "

"Ish itu kan hanya perumpamaan saja Chanyeol."

Baekhyun tertawa pelan melihat interaksi lucu antara ibu dan anak itu, meskipun hanya berdua dan tinggal dirumah sederhana seperti ini, tapi rasa kekeluargaannya begitu terasa sekali. Perlahan Baekhyun mulai bisa menerima dan menyesuaikan diri untuk tinggal di rumah yang penuh dengan kehangatan ini.

Chanyeol melirik jam yang terpasang di dinding, pukul 7 tepat dan saatnya ia berangkat kerja. Ia makan beberapa potongan roti terakhir dan menghabiskan secangkir kopi hitam yang sudah dibuatkan Baekhyun.

"Terimakasih untuk sarapannya, aku pergi."

"Kau mau berangkat kerja sekarang? Tapi kenapa kau tidak memakai seragam?" tanya Baekhyun yang juga di angguki oleh Heechul.

Chanyeol sontak terdiam, ia lupa jika ia memang belum bercerita jika ia sudah di pecat dari pekerjaan jalan tol. Sambil berdehem pelan Chanyeol pun mencoba menjelaskan.

"Seragam sudah ada di tempat kerja, sekarang seragam sudah tidak boleh di bawa pulang. Supaya lebih praktis" ucapnya memilih untuk berbohong.

Untungnya Baekhyun dan Heechul tampak tidak menaruh curiga sama sekali dan menganggukan kepala mereka mengerti.

"Yasudah, aku berangkat dulu ya." Chanyeol mencium tangan ibunya pelan dan langsung mengecup kening istrinya lembut.

Baekhyun mengantar Chanyeol sampai ke depan rumah dan mencium tangannya lembut.

"Hati-hati di jalan Chanyeol ah."

"Ne, aku pergi dulu. Jaga rumah baik-baik dan jangan pernah keluar rumah dengan pakaian ketat."

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil mendengarnya, setiap kali berangkat kerja Chanyeol pasti selalu berkata padanya untuk tidak memakai pakaian ketat. Yaampun, Baekhyun sampai merona sendiri jadinya. Chanyeol seperti tidak rela jika tubuhnya menjadi pemandangan gratis bagi kaum adam diluaran sana.

Chanyeol menyalakan motor jadul miliknya dan langsung memakai helmnya juga. Pandangannya sedikit teralih pada sikut tangan kiri Baekhyun yang di perban.

"Tangan mu kenapa Baek?"

Baekhyun menolehkan tatapan matanya pada siku tangannya dan refleks langsung tersenyum.

"Kemarin, aku jatuh terpeleset saat menunggumu di pasar."

Chanyeol terdiam sejenak. "Maafkan aku Baek, seandainya saja kemarin aku-"

"Sudahlah Chanyeol jangan di bahas lagi, aku baik-baik saja."

"Kau yakin tidak mau ke dokter?"

"Aku sudah pergi ke dokter kemarin Chanyeol ah."

Chanyeol mengangguk mengerti. "Yasudah, kalau begitu aku pergi."

"Ne, hati-hati Chanyeol ah."

BRUUMM

Motor Chanyeol melaju pelan meninggalkan pekarangan rumah untuk melaksanakan tugas dan tanggung jawabnya untuk mencari nafkah bagi keluarga. Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum hangat.

"Tuhan, lancarkanlah urusan suamiku hari ini dan buka kan lah pintu rejeki mu untuknya hari ini. Amin." Baekhyun berdo'a sambil memandang punggung suaminya yang semakin menjauh pergi.

.

.

.

"Baik semuanya, waktu makan siang sudah tiba. Tunda dulu semua pekerjaan kalian dan langsung pergi ke kantin untuk mengambil makanan kalian masing-masing." ucap sang kepala pengawas pada seluruh pekerja bangunan.

"NE." ucap mereka secara serempak.

Chanyeol mengusap keringatnya pelan, rasanya percuma saja ia melakukan perawatan kemarin. Tubuhnya kembali kotor karena pekerjaan nya yang memang mengharuskannya untuk selalu kotor setiap saat.

"Hyungsik ah, kau bisa carikan tukang service AC untukku? AC diruanganku mati, dan aku tidak bisa bekerja jika tanpa AC."

Sehun keluar dari dalam kantornya dan langsung berbicara pada supir pribadinya Park Hyungsik. Chanyeol lantas langsung menatap bosnya itu dengan seksama.

"Tukang service AC?" Hyungsik tampak mengernyit bingung, siapa yang bisa ia mintai tolong?

"Biar saya saja tuan." Hyungsik dan Sehun langsung menoleh ketika Chanyeol datang menghampiri mereka.

"Kau bisa memperbaiki AC?"

Chanyeol mengangguk mengiyakan pertanyaan Sehun.

"Wah Chanyeol apa yang tidak bisa kau lakukan.. " ucap Hyungsik yang terlihat begitu kagum.

Chanyeol hanya terkekeh pelan sebagai jawaban.

"Yasudah, kau ikut keruanganku sekarang." Ucap Sehun yang langsung berbalik pergi.

Chanyeol mengikuti Sehun dari belakang, ia langsung masuk ketika atasannya itu mengijinkannya untuk masuk.

"AC nya tiba-tiba mati, aku tidak tau kenapa."

Chanyeol menatap keatas dinding. "Maaf tuan, apa tuan punya peralatan untuk membongkar AC ini?"

"Peralatan? Oh sebentar." Sehun berjalan ke sebuah lemari berukuran kecil di pojok ruangan dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak besi berukuran besar.

"Ini, kau bisa menggunakan ini."

Chanyeol mengangguk mengerti, ia langsung mengambil alat-alat itu dan berjalan sebentar keluar untuk mengambil tangga.

Setelahnya, pria bertelinga lebar itu langsung membongkar dan memperbaiki AC itu dengan sangat telaten. Sehun diam-diam begitu terkagum dengan kemampuan Chanyeol yang bisa memperbaiki alat pendingin ruangan seperti ini.

"Apa lagi yang bisa kau perbaiki?"

"Semua alat elektronik saya bisa tuan, televisi, kulkas, mesin cucu dan yang lainnya saya bisa perbaiki."

Sehun mengangguk mengerti. "Aku suka dengan kinerjamu, kau gesit, telaten dan juga rapi."

Chanyeol tersenyum sambil masih fokus memperbaiki AC. "Terimakasih atas pujiannya."

TOK TOK TOK TOK

"Masuk."

"Tuan Sehun?"

"Ah Sungjae ya, kemarilah. Aku sudah menunggumu dari tadi." Sehun langsung berbalik memutar dan duduk di kursi kerjanya.

Pria bernama Sungjae itu membungkuk hormat pada pria dihadapannya.

"Selamat siang tuan."

"Langsung saja, sudah ada perkembangan?"

Sungjae merogoh sesuatu dari dalam jasnya dan memberikannya pada Sehun.

"Kemarin tuan muda Baekhyun terlihat di pasar kaki lima di daerah Gwangbujong. Ia di kejar oleh beberapa preman pasar tapi ada seorang pria yang berhasil menolongnya."

DEG

Chanyeol sontak mematung mendengarnya. Jantungnya langsung berdetak begitu kencang mendengar pria itu menyebut nama istrinya.

Sehun melihat beberapa foto yang disodorkan Sungjae, disana terlihat Baekhyun yang terjatuh ke tanah dan ada seorang pria berperawakan tidak terlalu tinggi namun kekar dan tegap serta berkulit putih yang menolong pria kecil itu.

"Siapa pria ini?"

"Saya tidak tau tuan, tapi pria ini yang menolong Baekhyun dari preman-preman itu dan membawanya pergi."

"Lalu sekarang kau tau dimana Baekhyun berada?"

Sungjae menggeleng. "Maaf tuan, saya kehilangan jejak."

Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya kesal. "Berapa lama lagi aku harus menunggu Sungjae ya? Apa aku harus turun tangan sendiri untuk mencari kekasihku, begitu maksudmu?"

Chanyeol mencengkeram erat obeng ditangannya ketika Sehun menyebut Baekhyun dengan kata 'kekasihnya.'

"Maafkan saya tuan, tapi tim kami sudah berusaha keras. Tuan Donghae selalu mempersulit pekerjaan kami, ia selalu berhasil mengagalkan setiap rencana kami."

Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya kesal. "Lalu sekarang aku harus bagaimana? Donghae ahjussi selalu menolak untuk bertemu dengan ku. Jisoo dan Lisa juga selalu menghindar jika aku bertanya soal Baekhyun. Aku harus segera bertemu Baekhyun, waktuku di Korea sudah tidak lama lagi."

"Sekali lagi saya minta maaf tuan, saya janji akan segera menemukan tuan muda Baekhyun secepatnya."

"Yasudah, jika sudah ada perkembangan tolong segera hubungi aku Sungjae ya."

Sungjae mengangguk patuh. "Kalau begitu saya permisi tuan."

Ia membungkuk pelan sebelum akhirnya pergi.

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya pelan, ia kembali memfokuskan dirinya untuk memperbaiki alat pendingin ruangan milik sang atasan.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana eomma, apakah sudah enak?"

"Ini sudah jauh lebih baik, rasanya juga tidak terlalu asin."

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya lega, akhirnya sup ikan buatannya selesai dan layak untuk dimakan. Ia sudah menghabiskan beberapa jam di dapur untuk membuat sup tapi selalu gagal dan gagal. Baru setelah ia mencoba yang ke 12 kali, sup buatannya baru bisa disebut layak untuk dimakan.

"Sudah, sebaiknya sekarang kau antarkan makanan ini ke tempat kerja Chanyeol."

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Baik eomma, akan segera Baekkie antarkan."

.

.

Sesampainya di tempat kerja Chanyeol, Baekhyun sedikit mengernyitkan dahinya bingung karena tidak menemukan Chanyeol dimanapun. Yang ia lihat dari tadi hanyalah para ahjussi tua yang sibuk dengan pekerjaan nya masing-masing.

"Permisi tuan." Baekhyun berjalan menghampiri seorang pria dewasa yang tengah sibuk mengecor jalanan.

"Maaf tuan, apa anda melihat Park Chanyeol?"

Pria itu tampak terdiam sejenak. "Chanyeol? Dia sudah berhenti."

"Apa?"

"Chanyeol sudah berhenti, lebih tepatnya ia dipecat karena menolak ajakan bercinta dengan atasan kami."

"A-apa?"

Pria itu tampak mengangguk pelan. "Sungguh sangat disayangkan, padahal kinerja Chanyeol itu sangat bagus. Tapi karena dia tidak ingin mengkhianati istrinya, akhirnya ia lebih memilih untuk keluar."

Baekhyun terdiam seribu bahasa, Chanyeol berhenti kerja? Kenapa ia tidak bercerita apapun kepadanya? Lalu sekarang suaminya itu ada dimana?

.

.

.

Pukul 4 sore Chanyeol baru saja selesai bekerja, ia mendapat uang bonus hari ini karena membantu Sehun memperbaiki alat pendingin ruangan miliknya.

Langkah kakinya membawanya pada sebuah toko kosmetik mewah yang letaknya tidak cukup jauh dari tempatnya bekerja.

Ia berjalan masuk dan langsung disambut dengan ramah oleh seorang pelayan wanita.

"Selamat datang tuan, ada yang bisa kami bantu?"

Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya kaku, ia baru pertama kali mengunjungi toko kosmetik seperti ini dan sama sekali tidak mengetahui apapun soal alat kecantikan wanita.

"Aku ingin membeli beberapa alat kecantikan wanita. Untuk istriku."

"Oh begitukah? Anda benar-benar suami yang perhatian, mari saya bantu tuan."

Chanyeol berjalan mengikuti pelayan wanita itu dan melihat-lihat seluruh isi toko. Matanya menangkap beberapa alat kecantikan yang biasa dipakai istrinya seperti bedak, lip balm, toner, vitamin rambut, eyeliner, cream wajah dan juga body lotion.

"Aku boleh melihat yang itu?"

"Tentu boleh tuan."

Chanyeol berjalan pelan kearah rak khusus vitamin rambut dan melihat label harganya.

"50.000 Won?"

Si pelayan wanita itu tersenyum cantik pada Chanyeol. "Vitamin rambut itu kami import langsung dari Belgia. Harganya memang cukup mahal, tapi sebanding dengan kualitas yang akan di dapatkan."

Chanyeol menelan ludahnya kasar, 50.000 Won itu mahal sekali. Pantas saja rambut Baekhyun sangat halus, lembut dan wangi. Ia menggunakan vitamin rambut yang memiliki kualitas tinggi.

Tangannya kemudian beralih pada rak khusus body lotion. Lagi-lagi matanya seolah hendak melompat keluar dari tempatnya begitu ia melihat label harganya.

"Body lotion kualitas nomor 1 yang di import langsung dari Jepang. Bahan-bahan yang digunakan benar-benar 100% bahan alami yang tidak akan membahayakan kulit. Body lotion ini bisa membuat kulit menjadi lebih cerah dan halus juga melindungi kulit dari pancaran radiasi sinar ultraviolet."

Ya, Chanyeol mengerti benda ini lah yang membuat kulit istrinya itu begitu cantik, putih dan mulus. Tapi Chanyeol sampai harus mengumpat berkali-kali di dalam hatinya setelah ia melihat label harganya. Body lotion macam apa yang dijual dengan harga 85.000 Won? Chanyeol rasanya ingin menenggelamkan tubuhnya ke dasar Sungai Han saja sekarang.

Ia kemudian berjalan ke rak lain untuk melihat toner, lip balm, bedak dll.

"Jadi, anda mau beli yang mana tuan?"

Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya lelah dan menutup kedua matanya rapat.

.

.

.

Chanyeol menelusuri jalanan ibu kota Seoul dengan menggunakan sepeda motor tua miliknya. Ia tidak jadi membeli alat kecantikan untuk Baekhyun karena harganya yang terlalu mahal. Uangnya sama sekali tidak cukup bahkan hanya untuk sekedar membeli satu buah lip balm saja. Jika ia memaksakan diri untuk membeli alat kecantikan untuk Baekhyun sekarang, sudah bisa di pastikan selama satu minggu ke depan ia tidak akan bisa membeli beras untuk makan mereka sekeluarga. Ia harus memutar otaknya berkali-kali agar bisa membeli alat kecantikan untuk Baekhyun tanpa harus mengurangi biaya dapur.

"Ya! Kau ini bagaimana? Beras-beras ini harus segera dikirim malam ini juga. Tapi kenapa sampai sekarang kau masih ada disini?

"Maaf tuan, tapi beberapa pekerja kami mengalami insiden kecelakaan yang tidak terduga. Maka dari itu beras-beras ini belum bisa kami kirim sekarang. Kami sedang kekurangan orang."

Chanyeol secara tidak sengaja melihat 2 orang pria yang seperti tengah berdebat. Jika Chanyeol tidak salah mendengar tadi, mereka sedang kekurangan orang untuk mengantar beras-beras itu. Karena merasa penasaran, ia langsung memacu kendaraannya menuju dua orang pria tersebut.

"Lalu sekarang bagaimana? Beras-beras ini harus tetap sampai tujuan tepat waktu."

"Biar saya saja tuan." ucap Chanyeol ikut menimpali.

Kedua pria itu kompak menoleh. "Siapa kau?"

"Maaf, tadi saya mendengar kalian sedang butuh orang untuk mengantar beras-beras ini?"

"Iya, kami butuh orang yang bisa mengantar beras-beras ini secepatnya. Kami sedang kekurangan orang. Kau bisa menyetir?"

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Tentu bisa tuan."

"Kau punya SIM?"

"Iya, saya punya." Chanyeol dulu pernah menjadi supir truk selama beberapa tahun sebelum menikah dengan Baekhyun.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kau ku terima. Kau tau daerah Pyeongchangdo kan? Antarkan beras-beras ini ke sebuah pabrik beras terbesar disana. Nanti aku akan berikan alamat jelasnya."

Chanyeol mengangguk mengerti. Pyeongchangdo terletak cukup jauh dari ibukota Seoul.

"Kau tenang saja, jika barangnya sampai tepat waktu. Aku akan memberikan upah yang besar untukmu."

"Ne, saya akan bekerja keras tuan." Chanyeol mengangguk sambil tersenyum kecil, ia harus mengumpulkan banyak uang agar bisa membeli alat-alat kecantikan untuk Baekhyun.

.

.

.

Pukul 8 malam, Chanyeol berjalan pelan setelah mengembalikan mobil box berisi beras pada pria tadi. Ia sudah selesai mengantarkan beras-beras itu dengan selamat dan tepat waktu. Dan ditangannya kini, ia memegang amplop berisi uang hasil kerja kerasnya tadi. Uangnya cukup banyak dan Chanyeol pun tersenyum karenanya. Sekarang kemana lagi ya kira-kira? Ia masih harus mencari pekerjaan tambahan agar bisa mengumpulkan banyak uang secepatnya.

Ia memutuskan untuk duduk di kursi halte bus sambil membuka ponsel miliknya. Ia iseng membuka internet dengan harapan bisa menemukan lowongan pekerjaan yang mungkin saja cocok dengan dirinya.

"Dibutuhkan segera tenaga buruh lepas untuk memasang 10 baliho di wilayah selatan Gangnam."

Chanyeol membaca sebuah berita lowongan pekerjaan yang terpasang di internet itu dengan seksama, 10 baliho? Tanpa berpikir dua kali Chanyeol langsung tancap gas menuju tempat yang di maksud.

"Kau yakin bisa mengerjakannya? Hanya ada 2 orang pekerja lain disini. Baliho ini juga sangat besar dan tinggi. Kau yakin sanggup?"

Chanyeol terdiam sejenak, memasang 10 baliho super besar dan tinggi dalam waktu semalam dan hanya mengandalkan 3 orang pekerja lepas saja? Bukankah itu sedikit keterlaluan?

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir, aku akan membayar mahal jika selesai malam ini juga."

Chanyeol langsung tergiur, tanpa harus merasa ragu lagi pria bertubuh tinggi itu sontal menganggukan kepalanya semangat.

"Aku akan berusaha keras, Baliho itu akan selesai malam ini juga."

.

.

.

Pukul 2 pagi, Chanyeol dan 2 orang pekerja lain duduk di trotoar jalan sambil terengah-engah. Tubuh mereka sudah banjir oleh keringat. Baliho-baliho itu sudah terpasang dengan rapi, butuh waktu dan kerja keras ekstra memasang baliho-baliho itu karena kurangnya tenaga pekerja. Salah sedikit saja, tiang-tiang baliho itu bisa roboh dan menimpa tubuh mereka. Tapi untungnya pekerjaan mereka sudah selesai sekarang.

"Yatuhan, aku lelah sekali." ucap Chanyeol sambil mengusap keringat yang mengucur diwajahnya. Seharian ia sudah pontang-panting bekerja menjadi kuli bangunan, mengantar beras dan membantu mengangkut beras-beras itu ke dalam pabrik dan terakhir ia harus bekerja keras memasang baliho-baliho yang sangat besar ini. Rasanya tubuhnya sekarang sudah benar-benar remuk sampai ke tulang. Ia lelah dan ia sangat mengantuk.

"Permisi tuan-tuan."

Mereka bertiga langsung menoleh ketika mendengar pemilik baliho ini memanggil mereka.

"Ini uang yang sudah aku janjikan, aku sangat berterimakasih pada kalian semua."

Chanyeol mengambil amplop cokelat miliknya dan tersenyum kecil begitu melihat isinya. Ini jauh lebih banyak dari apa yang ia perkirakan.

"Terimakasih tuan." ucapnya pada si pemilik baliho.

"Aku yang seharusnya berterimakasih, berkar kalian baliho ini sudah siap selesai di pasang sebelum esok hari. Sekali lagi aku ucapkan terimakasih."

Chanyeol tersenyum lagi, uang ini cukup banyak untuk membeli sebagian alat-alat kecantikan Baekhyun. Ia bisa bekerja lagi untuk membeli sisanya.

.

.

.

Chanyeol terus tersenyum senang, rasa lelahnya dibayar sepadan dengan gaji yang besar. Ia berjalan sambil bersiul-siul kecil menuju tempat parkir.

Ngomong-ngomong sudah jam berapa ini? Baekhyun dan ibunya pasti khawatir sekali karena ia belum pulang juga kerumah. Ia sampai lupa untuk memberi kabar pada mereka.

"Hiks.. "

Chanyeol terdiam. Suara siapa itu? Kedengarannya seperti orang yang sedang menangis.

"Hiks.. "

Chanyeol semakin menajamkan indera pendengarannya ketika suara itu semakin jelas terdengar.

"Hiks.. "

Ia langkahkan kaki panjangnya menelusuri setiap sudut parkiran untuk menemukan suara itu.

"Hiks.. "

Langkahnya terhenti di samping sebuah mobil hitam kecil yang terparkir tidak begitu jauh dari motornya. Ia sedikit mengernyitkan dahinya bingung begitu mendapati sesosok perempuan berambut pendek dan memakai topi tengah berjongkok sendirian.

"Hiks.. "

Ia tampak menangis dan terus menunduk.

"Permisi, agasshi? Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

Wanita itu menoleh dan menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan mata berair.

"Kakiku terluka, aku tidak bisa berjalan. Ini sangat menyakitkan."

Chanyeol menatap pergelangan kaki wanita itu yang memang berdarah dan terlihat bengkak. Pria tinggi itu pun lantas berjongkok dan membalikan badan tegapnya.

"Naiklah ke punggungku. Kita ke supermaket. Nanti disana akan aku belikan beberapa plester dan obat luka."

"T-tapi.. "

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir, aku tidak akan berbuat macam-macam."

Wanita itu tampak ragu untuk sesaat, akan tetap ia tetap menyandarkan tubuhnya pada punggung tegap Chanyeol.

Chanyeol dengan sigap menggendong tubuh wanita itu dibelakang punggungnya dan berjalan dengan perlahan menuju sebuah supermarket.

Setelah selesai membeli beberapa plester dan obat luka, Chanyeol mendudukan wanita berambut pendek itu di depan kursi supermarket. Lalu kemudian ia berjongkok dan membersihkan luka di kaki wanita itu dengan menggunakan kapas.

"Sssstt.. " wanita itu tampak meringis pelan.

"Tahan sebentar." Chanyeol menuangkan beberapa tetes obat merah lalu membalut luka itu dengan menggunakan perban dan plester cokelat.

"Sudah, untuk sementara waktu jangan banyak bergerak dulu sampai luka di kakimu sembuh."

Wanita itu tampak diam mempehatikan Chanyeol, Chanyeol yang merasa di perhatikan pun sontak menoleh dan balik menatap wanita itu.

"Wae?"

"Kau tidak tau siapa aku?"

Chanyeol menggeleng pelan. "Aniyo, aku baru bertemu denganmu hari ini."

"Kau sama sekali tidak mengenal ku? Maksudku, apa kau tidak pernah melihatku di suatu tempat?"

Chanyeol menggeleng lagi. Wanita itu tampak terdiam. 'Pria ini benar-benar unik' pikirnya dalam hati.

"Dimana rumahmu? Ayo biar aku antar pulang."

"Kau antar saja aku kembali ke mobil, aku sudah menghubungi supir pribadiku untuk menjemputku disini."

Chanyeol mengangguk mengerti. Ia langsung berjongkok dan membalikan tubuhnya, wanita itu kemudian kembali menyandarkan tubuhnya pada punggung tegap Chanyeol.

"Boleh aku tau siapa namamu?"

"Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol."

"Terimakah Chanyeol ah." ucap wanita itu sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Sama-sama, aku senang bisa membantu."

.

.

.

"Chanyeol akhirnya kau pulang juga nak. Eomma khawatir sekali."

Chanyeol melirik jam dinding yang sudah menunjukan pukul 3 pagi.

"Dimana Baekhyun eomma?"

"Dikamarnya, ia terus menangis daritadi. Ia sangat khawatir."

Chanyeol mengangguk mengerti. Ia langsung berjalan pelan menuju kamarnya dan Baekhyun.

CKLEK

"Baek?"

Baekhyun sontak menoleh dan tampak begitu terkejut melihat Chanyeol suaminya akhirnya pulang kerumah. Ia langsung berdiri dan memeluk suaminya itu erat.

"Hiks.. Chanyeol kau kemana saja? Kenapa baru pulang? Aku khawatir sekali."

Chanyeol melepas pelukan itu lembut dan mengusap airmata sang istri pelan.

"Maafkan aku karena membuatmu khawatir, aku kerja lembur hari ini."

Baekhyun sontak terdiam, ia menatap suaminya itu dengan intens. "Kau sudah berhenti dari tempat kerjamu sebelumnya kan? Tadi aku kesana dan mereka bilang kau sudah tidak bekerja lagi disana."

Chanyeol terdiam mendengarnya, sepertinya ia sudah tidak bisa menutupi semuanya lagi.

"Aku memang sudah berhenti bekerja disana Baek, maafkan aku. Tapi kau tidak perlu khawatir, aku sudah mendapatkan pekerjaan lain. Mungkin gajinya memang tidak sebesar gajiku sebelumnya, tapi aku akan berusaha untuk memenuhi segala kebutuhanmu."

Baekhyun tersenyum lembut, ia kecup bibir suaminya itu dengan tak kalah lembut. "Aku tau semuanya Chanyeol, aku tau semuanya. Kau berhenti bekerja karena menolak permintaan atasanmu untuk tidur dengannya kan? Terimakasih Chanyeol, terimakasih banyak. Terimakasih karena kau sudah menjaga kesetiaanmu padaku. a-aku hiks.. "

Baekhyun tidak mampu menahan airmatanya lagi, ia begitu terharu karena Chanyeol lebih memilih untuk mundur dari pekerjaan nya daripada ia harus mengkhianati pernikahan mereka. Baekhyun benar-benar kagum pada suaminya itu, ia tau Chanyeol masih belum memiliki perasaan lebih untuknya. Tapi meskipun begitu, Chanyeol tidak lantas memilih untuk mengkhianati pernikahan mereka. Ia benar-benar berusaha menjaga keutuhan rumah tangga mereka meskipun tanpa dilandasi perasaan cinta di dalam hatinya.

Chanyeol kembali mengusap airmata sang istri pelan. "Tidak perlu berterimakasih begitu Baek, itu memang sudah tugas dan kewajibanku."

Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti. "Kau sudah makan? Biar aku hangatkan lagi makanannya ya?"

Chanyeol menggeleng. "Aku tidak lapar, aku lelah. Lelah sekali, aku ingin membersihkan diri dan langsung pergi tidur."

"Yasudah, aku siapkan air panasnya dulu kalau begitu."

.

.

.

Setelah selesai membersihkan diri, Chanyeol langsung membaringkan tubuh lelahnya di atas kasur dengan bertelanjang dada seperti biasanya. Ia berbaring tengkurap dan Baekhyun pun dengan telaten memijat pundak sang suami.

"Sekarang kau bekerja dimana Chanyeol ah?" tanya Baekhyun yang merasa sedikit penasaran.

"Chanyeol ah?"

Baekhyun melirik suaminya itu pelan ketika lelakinya itu tidak merespon pertanyaannya sama sekali. Ia terdiam sejenak setelahnya karena Chanyeol ternyata sudah tertidur dengan lelap, terdengar suara dengkuran halus dari mulut dan hidung pria itu pertanda ia sedang sangat kelelahan.

Airmata Baekhyun keluar lagi tanpa bisa ia tahan, ia begitu terharu dengan perjuangan Chanyeol dalam mencari nafkah untuk keluarga mereka. Berangkat pagi dan pulang selarut ini. Chanyeol pasti melewati hari yang sangat berat. Baekhyun lantas menyelimuti tubuh sang suami dan mencium keningnya lembut.

"Selamat istirahat pemimpinku, semoga lelahmu hari ini menjadi berkah untuk kita semua. Terimakasih untuk segalanya. Semoga Tuhan selalu memberkatimu." ucapnya sambil mencium pipi sang suami dengan penuh perasaan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Adakah yang nungguin ff ini? Wkwk

Gatau mau ngomong apa, silahkan kasih review aja kalo kalian berkenan. Selamat liburan dan jaga kesehatan kalian guys.

See you in the next chap ~

Bye Bye :)


	10. Chapter 10

"Terimakasih Tuan."

Chanyeol menerima amplop cokelat pemberian salah seorang tetangganya yang bernama tuan Hong yang memintanya untuk memperbaiki mesin pompa air di pabrik tahu miliknya.

"Sama-sama, kau benar-benar berbakat Chanyeol ah. Kinerjamu sangat bagus."

Chanyeol tersenyum. "Senang bisa membantu."

"Ngomong-ngomong, untuk apa semua uang itu? Kau bekerja sangat keras, apa kau sedang butuh banyak uang?"

"Ah tidak seperti itu, aku hanya ingin menyenangkan istriku saja. Kau pasti tau, istri-istri kita tidak bisa jauh dari yang namanya kosmetik."

Tuan Hong tertawa, ia menyetujui perkataan Chanyeol. "Kau benar-benar suami yang baik Chanyeol ah."

Chanyeol tersenyum lagi. "Yasudah, kalau begitu aku pamit pulang. Ini sudah larut."

"Ne, sekali lagi terimakasih Chanyeol ah. Kau benar-benar membantu."

.

.

.

Chanyeol membelah jalanan ibukota Seoul dengan menggunakan motor jadul kesayangannya setelah selesai memperbaiki mesin pompa air milik tuan Hong di pabrik tahu miliknya. Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 23.30, sudah satu minggu berlalu semenjak ia mencari pekerjaan tambahan untuk membeli alat-alat kecantikan istrinya. Chanyeol bersyukur karena sekarang uangnya sudah terkumpul. Selama satu minggu kemarin harus Chanyeol akui ia melewati hari-hari yang berat. Ia harus bangun pagi dan bekerja di proyek pembangunan restoran milik Sehun, lalu setelahnya ia berkeliling ibukota Seoul untuk mencari pekerjaan tambahan sampai larut malam. Segala macam pekerjaan ia lakukan agar bisa mendapat uang tambahan. Mulai dari mengangkut beras, memasang baliho, memperbaiki gardu listrik, memperbaiki mesin pompa air dan berbagai macam pekerjaan berat lainnya. Chanyeol tersenyum. Besok adalah hari minggu dan waktunya ia untuk istirahat seharian. Ia sungguh lelah, tubuhnya serasa remuk semua. Tapi Chanyeol tetap tersenyum senang. Ia senang karena bisa menjalankan kewajibannya sebagai seorang suami dengan penuh tanggung jawab. Ia tidak peduli soal apakah ia mencintai Baekhyun atau tidak, yang terpenting baginya sekarang adalah ia tidak melalaikan tanggung jawabnya terhadap Baekhyun sebagai istrinya.

"Menjauh dariku atau aku akan berteriak."

Chanyeol memberhentikan laju motornya ketika ia mendengar suara seorang wanita.

"Berteriak saja, disini tidak ada siapapun. Tidak akan ada yang menolongmu."

Chanyeol melepas helmnya pelan. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh tempat. Ia mendapati perempuan yang ia tolong minggu lalu tengah disudutkan oleh dua orang pria di dekat pohon. Chanyeol mengalihkan lagi tatapannya kearah baliho yang satu minggu lalu ia pasang disini. Kenapa perempuan itu datang lagi kemari?

"Jangan mendekat.. Hiks.. "

Chanyeol langsung turun dari motornya dan berjalan cepat menuju arah perempuan itu.

"YA!"

Ia berteriak lantang hingga mereka berbalik dan terkejut melihat Chanyeol.

"Lepaskan perempuan itu, jangan ganggu dia."

Kedua pria itu tampak berdecih pelan. "Siapa kau? Jangan ikut campur urusan kami."

"Hanya pria pengecut yang menyerang perempuan. Jika kalian berani, ayo hadapi aku."

"Brengsek! Berani sekali kau menantang kami. Kau pikir kau siapa?"

Kedua pria itu tampak murka dan langsung menerjang tubuh tinggi Chanyeol, untungnya pria bertelinga lebar itu dengan sigap menghindar. Chanyeol dengan cepat melayangkan tinjunya pada salah satu pria hingga pria itu tersungkur di aspal jalan.

BUGH

KRAKK

Terdengar bunyi retakan yang cukup nyaring yang berasal dari rahang pria tadi, perlu kalian ketahui, Chanyeol adalah seorang ahli tinju yang sering menjawarai kompetisi tinju yang diadakan dikampungnya. Itulah alasan kenapa rahang pria itu bisa langsung patah hanya dengan satu pukulan dari tangan kekarnya saja. Bukan hanya itu, Chanyeol juga merupakan pemegang sabuk hitam Taekwondo semenjak ia masih duduk di bangku SMP. Ia sangat menyukai berbagai jenis beladiri dan ia sangat pandai berkelahi. Adalah suatu kesalahan besar jika kedua pria tadi mengajak Chanyeol untuk berduel.

Melihat temannya tergeletak tak berdaya sambil meringis kesakitan membuat pria yang satunya lagi kalap, ia dengan cepat langsung mengeluarkan pisau lipat dari dalam saku celananya.

"AWAS."

Chanyeol langsung berbalik ketika perempuan itu berteriak.

SYUTT

Chanyeol dengan sigap menghindar ketika pria itu hampir menyayat tubuhnya dengan pisau. Ia lantas langsung mematahkan pergelangan tangan pria itu hingga pisau ditangannya terjatuh. Setelahnya ia langsung memutar lengan pria itu hingga menyentuh belakang punggungnya.

KRAAKK

"ARRRGHH."

Terdengar suara patahan lagi yang membuat perempuan diseberang sana meringis ngilu.

BUGH

Chanyeol menendang tubuh pria itu hingga membentur tiang listrik.

"Bagaimana, apakah masih belum cukup?"

Kedua pria itu tampak gemetar ketakutan. Tanpa perlu menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol, mereka langsung berlari pergi dengan terpincang-pincang sambil meringis menahan sakit.

Chanyeol berdecih remeh, ia paling benci dengan pria-pria banci yang hanya berani menyerang perempuan lemah.

Ia lantas berbalik dan berjalan pelan menghampiri perempuan berambut pendek yang ia tolong satu minggu yang lalu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Perempuan itu mengangguk. "Terimakasih, kau menyelamatkanku lagi."

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Sepertinya kau suka sekali keluar malam."

"T-tidak, bukan begitu. Aku tidak suka keluar malam." ia menggeleng cepat.

"Lalu?"

"A-aku kesini untuk mencarimu, sudah satu minggu aku sering mampir kesini dengan harapan aku bisa bertemu denganmu. Tapi sayangnya kau tidak pernah datang lagi kemari."

Chanyeol terdiam, lebih tepatnya ia mengernyitkan alisnya bingung. "Kau ingin bertemu denganku?"

Perempuan itu mengangguk polos.

"Kenapa? Ada urusan apa kau denganku?"

"Hanya ingin bertemu saja, apa tidak boleh?"

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya heran, hanya ingin bertemu saja dia bilang? Sungguh alasan yang konyol.

"Kau membahayakan nyawamu sendiri hanya karena ingin bertemu dengan ku? Aku tidak bekerja disini, waktu itu aku hanya diminta untuk memasang baliho. Setelahnya aku tidak punya urusan lagi untuk kembali kesini. Sebaiknya sekarang kau pulang, ini sudah larut."

Chanyeol langsung membalik tubuhnya, Chanyeol merasa perempuan ini sangat aneh. Bagaimana bisa ia datang kemari selama satu minggu penuh hanya untuk bertemu dengannya padahal mereka tidak saling mengenal.

"T-tunggu tuan Park Chanyeol."

Chanyeol langsung menghentikan langkahnya, ia berbalik dan memandang perempuan itu dengan bingung.

"Antarkan aku pulang, aku tidak bawa mobil. Handphone ku juga ketinggalan dirumah."

Chanyeol terdiam, kemudian ia menghela nafasnya pelan. "Yasudah, ayo aku antarkan."

.

.

.

Perempuan itu dengan berani memeluk tubuh kekar Chanyeol dari belakang, mereka sedang dalam perjalanan menuju rumah si perempuan. Sedari tadi ia sudah berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak memeluk tubuh pria tinggi dihadapannya, tapi ia tidak bisa. Tubuh Chanyeol yang sangat kekar dan bahunya yang lebar serta kokoh seolah sangat mengundang perempuan itu untuk memeluknya dari belakang. Wanita manapun pasti akan meneteskan air liurnya begitu melihat tubuh proporsional Chanyeol. Masih memakai baju saja sudah terlihat sangat sexy, bagaimana jika ia melepas bajunya? Mungkin perempuan berambut pendek ini akan langsung pingsan detik itu juga.

"Ya, lepaskan pelukanmu atau aku akan menurunkan mu di tengah jalan."

Perempuan itu sontak terkejut dan langsung melepas pelukannya. "Iya-iya aku minta maaf, galak sekali sih." ucapnya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Dimana alamat rumahmu, kita sudah berkeliling lebih dari 5 kali. Aku harus segera pulang. Istriku sedang menungguku dirumah."

"Kau sudah menikah?" tanya perempuan itu yang tampak begitu terkejut.

"Tentu saja, umurku sudah 31 thn. Aku memang sudah seharusnya berkeluarga."

Perempuan itu tampak mengangguk singkat, meskipun sebenarnya ia masih sangat terkejut.

"Sekarang beritahukan alamat rumahmu, biar aku bisa segera mengantarmu pulang."

Perempuan itu menghela nafasnya pelan. "Aku tinggal di perumahan Seoul City World, komplek 8A nomor 124 distrik Gangnam Selatan."

Chanyeol sedikit terkejut mendengarnya. Seoul City World? Astaga, itu adalah salah satu perumahan paling elit yang ada di Seoul.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengantarmu kesana. Tapi sebelum itu aku harus mengunjungi suatu tempat dulu."

"Kemana?"

"Kau akan tau nanti."

BRUUUMMM

Chanyeol melajukan sepeda motornya menuju toko kecantikan yang waktu itu ia kunjungi. Setelah sampai disana ia justru mendengus kecewa karena tokonya sudah tutup. Wajar saja memang, sekarang jam sudah menunjukan pukul 00.00 tepat. Toko kecantikan mana yang masih buka jam segini?

"Beauty+? Untuk apa seorang pria seperti mu mengunjungi toko kecantikan seperti ini?"

"Aku ingin membeli sesuatu untuk istriku, sudahlah. Besok aku bisa datang lagi kemari."

"Oh untuk istrimu rupanya.. "

Chanyeol kembali memakai helmnya dan menjalankan kembali motornya menuju perumahan Seoul City World.

.

.

.

"Ayo masuklah.. "

"Kau yakin? Biar bagaimana pun aku ini orang asing."

"Ck, sudahlah. Tidak usah dipikirkan. Dirumahku tidak ada siapapun. Aku punya sesuatu untukmu."

Chanyeol agak ragu, untuk apa ia masuk kedalam rumah perempuan ini? Chanyeol tidak pernah masuk ke rumah yang bahkan lebih luas dari lapangan golf.

"Ayo cepat masuk."

CKLEK

Perempuan itu membuka pintu rumahnya pelan, dan seketika beberapa pelayan langsung berlarian untuk menyambut majikan mereka. Mereka sedikit terkejut ketika melihat Chanyeol ikut berjalan dibelakang majikan mereka.

"Dia temanku, kalian tidak perlu khawatir."

Perempuan itu langsung berjalan keatas tangga dan berjalan menuju kamarnya yang terletak di pojok ruangan lantai 2.

"Kau ingin aku masuk kedalam kamarmu?"

Perempuan itu mengangguk. "Iya, kenapa memangnya?"

"Apa kau gila? Aku tidak mungkin masuk kedalam kamar wanita."

Perempuan itu memutar bola matanya malas. "Aku juga tidak secara sembarangan memasukan pria asing kedalam kamarku. Sudahlah, hanya sebentar saja. Aku ingin memberikan sesuatu."

Chanyeol lantas terdiam, dengan ragu ia melangkahkan kakinya kedalam kamar bernuansa merah muda yang sangat luas dan megah ini.

Perempuan itu lantas berjalan menuju lemari besar di pojok ruangan dan membukanya.

Chanyeol sedikit terkejut melihat isi dari lemari itu. Lemari besar itu diisi oleh berbagai jenis alat kecantikan dari toko Beauty+ yang tadi ia kunjungi.

"Aku punya banyak alat-alat kecantikan disini, semuanya di import langsung dari luar negeri dan semua barang-barang ini juga di jual di toko Beauty+. Perlu kau ketahui tuan Park Chanyeol, aku adalah pelanggan tetap di toko kecantikan itu. Dan yang pasti semua barangnya masih baru. Kau bisa membawanya pulang jika kau mau."

"Benarkah?" Chanyeol tampak terkejut.

"Tentu saja, anggap saja ini sebagai balas jasa dariku."

Chanyeol tersenyum. "Baiklah kalau begitu, berapa semuanya? Biar aku bayar."

"Aku tidak memerlukan uang mu tuan Chanyeol, aku memberikannya secara gratis."

"Tapi sayangnya aku bukan orang yang suka diberi sesuatu secara cuma-cuma."

Chanyeol mengeluarkan amplop cokelat dari dalam saku celananya dan langsung menyimpannya di meja nakas milik perempuan itu.

"Ini, 5 juta won. Aku harap ini cukup."

Perempuan itu tampak tersenyum kecil, Chanyeol memang benar-benar pria yang unik.

"Aku bawa beberapa saja, aku tidak butuh semua."

Chanyeol mengambil beberapa barang yang sekiranya memang Baekhyun butuhkan dan memasukan semuanya kedalam sebuah kantung kecil.

"Terimakasih, kalau begitu aku permisi."

"Tunggu sebentar." perempuan itu langsung berseru ketika Chanyeol hendak berbalik pergi.

"Aku boleh minta nomor ponselmu?"

"Untuk apa?"

Perempuan itu tampak menggaruk tengkuknya pelan. "S-siapa tau saja nanti aku butuh seseorang untuk memasang baliho."

"Untuk apa kau memasang baliho?"

"Keluargaku punya banyak bisnis sampingan, mungkin saja suatu saat kami butuh baliho untuk mempromosikan bisnis kami."

Chanyeol terdiam sebentar, ia kemudian merogoh kantong celananya dan mengambil ponsel miliknya.

"Ini nomorku, kau bisa menyimpannya."

Perempuan itu tampak bersorak senang. Ia mengambil ponsel milik Chanyeol dan memasukan nomor telepon pria tinggi itu kedalam ponselnya.

"Ini." Chanyeol menerima kembali ponsel miliknya.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Jung Soojung. Kau harus mengingat baik-baik namaku." ucapnya sambil mengulurkan tangan.

Chanyeol menerima uluran tangan itu dan berjabat tangan dengan pelan.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi, sekali lagi aku ucapkan terimakasih."

Soojung mengangguk. "Hati-hati di jalan, Chanyeol oppa."

Chanyeol sama sekali tidak menghiraukan ucapan Soojung, ia bahkan tidak sadar perempuan cantik itu baru saja memanggilnya oppa. Ia langsung berbalik dan berjalan cepat keluar dari kamar.

Diam-diam Soojung tersenyum, tersenyum dengan sangat senang. Bahkan ia sampai berjingkrak pelan saking senangnya.

.

.

.

Pukul 00.30 pagi Baekhyun dan Heechul masih duduk di ruang tengah keluarga dengan perasaan cemas. Kurang lebih selama 1 minggu belakangan ini mereka berdua terus diliputi rasa cemas karena Chanyeol yang sering pulang larut.

"Sebenarnya Chanyeol itu bekerja dimana Baekhyun ah? Kenapa ia jadi sering pulang larut begini? Eomma kadi khawatir."

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan. "Aku juga tidak tau eomma, yang aku tau Chanyeol sudah tidak bekerja lagi di jalan tol. Ia sudah mendapat pekerjaan baru. Tapi Chanyeol juga tidak pernah bercerita tentang pekerjaannya pada Baekkie."

Jujur Baekhyun agak sedikit kecewa karena Chanyeol tidak menceritakan secara detail tentang pekerjaan apa yang ia lakukan sekarang. Padahal Baekhyun sendiri tidak pernah mempermasalahkan soal pekerjaan apapun yang suaminya itu lakukan. Selama Chanyeol tidak menjadi seorang kriminal, Baekhyun akan tetap menerima dengan sepenuh hati.

CKLEK

Pintu rumah terbuka, Baekhyun dan Heechul pun sontak berdiri dan berjalan pelan menuju ruang depan. Chanyeol tampak sedikit terkejut ketika istri dan ibunya tiba-tiba muncul ketika ia baru membuka pintu.

"Eomma, Baekhyun ah, kenapa kalian belum tidur?"

"Kenapa kau baru pulang? Kau lembur lagi?"

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Iya, aku lembur lagi."

Baekhyun dan Heechul saling berpandangan untuk sejenak, bagaimana pun kerja lembur selama satu minggu penuh itu sangat tidak masuk akal. Apalagi Chanyeol itu hanya seorang pekerja kasar, bukan seorang pekerja kantoran.

"Yasudah, biar aku panaskan makanan lagi untukmu ya?"

"Tidak usah, aku mau mandi saja. Setelah itu aku mau langsung tidur."

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan, ia langsung berbalik dan berjalan pelan menuju dapur.

.

.

.

"Chanyeol.. "

Chanyeol yang tengah mengeringkan rambut dengan handuk ditangannya langsung menoleh ketika Baekhyun memanggil namanya.

"Ada apa?"

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku tanyakan."

"Apa itu?"

Baekhyun menarik nafasnya dalam.

"Belakangan ini kau sering sekali pulang larut, sebenarnya sekarang kau bekerja dimana Chanyeol ah? Aku tidak bermaksud untuk menghinamu, tapi agak aneh rasanya ketika seorang pekerja kasar seperti mu bekerja lembur selama satu minggu penuh."

Chanyeol terdiam. "Kau mencurigaiku?"

Baekhyun sontak menggeleng cepat. "Tidak Chanyeol, tentu tidak. Aku hanya merasa sedih."

"Sedih kenapa?"

Baekhyun mengusap airmatanya yang tiba-tiba saja keluar tanpa bisa ia tahan.

"Aku merasa menjadi istri yang tidak berguna. Aku malu ketika eomma bertanya dimana suamiku bekerja, aku malu karena aku bahkan tidak mengetahuinya. Aku malu karena aku tidak mengetahui apapun tentang suamiku. Aku malu karena suamiku tidak mau menceritakan apapun padaku. Aku malu karena aku bukan istri yang baik. Aku malu Chanyeol, aku minta maaf hiks."

Chanyeol tertegun, astaga. Apa yang sudah ia perbuat?

Ia lantas menarik tubuh mungil itu lembut hingga bersentuhan langsung dengan dada telanjang Chanyeol yang hangat. Ia usap rambut sang istri dengan lembut dan penuh perasaan.

"Maafkan aku, jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri. Aku yang salah karena tidak berterus terang padamu. Kau mungkin bukan istri yang sempurna, tapi kau adalah istri yang baik untukku. Istri yang baik bukan hanya tentang mereka yang mengetahui segala sesuatu tentang suaminya. Tapi mereka yang selalu setia berada disamping suaminya adalah istri yang terbaik, dan kau melakukan itu Baek. Kau selalu ada ketika aku lelah, kau selalu ada ketika aku membutuhkanmu. Bahkan kau tidak pergi meskipun kau tau suamimu ini hanya seorang pria miskin yang tidak punya apa-apa, kau selalu setia berada disampingku dalam kondisi apapun dan itu sudah lebih dari cukup untukku. Jangan pernah merasa kau bukan istri yang baik untukku. Karena memilikimu dalam hidupku adalah sesuatu yang tidak pernah aku bayangkan sebelumnya. Kita menikah memang bukan atas dasar cinta, tapi aku yakin dan percaya jika Tuhan pasti punya alasan kenapa kita dipersatukan dalam sebuah ikatan pernikahan."

Baekhyun masih menangis, airmatanya bahkan sampai membasahi dada bidang Chanyeol. Chanyeol lantas menangkup wajah Baekhyun dengan tangannya dan mengusap jejak airmata di wajah cantik istrinya.

"Hapus airmatamu, kau jelek jika terus menangis."

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan sambil tersenyum kecil, Chanyeol kemudian berjalan kearah meja nakas dan mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tasnya.

Ia menyerahkan bungkusan ditangannya pada Baekhyun dan langsung diterima Baekhyun dengan alis yang sedikit bertaut. Ia membuka bungkusan itu dan sontak saja dirinya langsung tertegun.

"Ini.. "

"Aku bekerja sebagai kuli bangunan disebuah proyek pembangunan restoran baru, dan selama seminggu ini aku mencari pekerjaan tambahan agar aku bisa membeli barang-barang itu untukmu. Aku mengantar beras keluar kota, memasang baliho, memperbaiki gardu listrik hingga memperbaiki mesin pompa air. Aku bekerja sampai larut malam dan uang yang aku dapatkan aku gunakan untuk membeli semua itu."

Baekhyun sontak menangis lagi, kali ini bahkan lebih kencang dari sebelumnya. Ia sampai menutup mulutnya sendiri. Dadanya bahkan terasa sangat sesak mendengar semua penuturan Chanyeol.

"K-kenapa kau melakukan ini Chanyeol ah.. Hiks.. Kau tidak perlu sampai melakukan ini. Aku bukan orang yang kau cintai hingga kau sampai harus melakukan ini."

"Ini bukan tentang aku mencintaimu atau tidak, tapi ini tentang bagaimana tanggung jawabku sebagai seorang suami. Aku berkewajiban memenuhi nafkah lahir dan batinmu sebagai istriku. Kau tau Baek? Hatiku sangat sakit ketika melihat kotak bedak istriku habis, rasanya seperti orang bodoh ketika aku tidak bisa memenuhi kebutuhan istriku sendiri."

Baekhyun lantas memeluk tubuh suaminya itu erat, sambil menangis ia ciumi dada bidang suaminya itu dengan perasaan terharu luar biasa.

"Terimakasih Chanyeol hiks, terimakasih. Kau adalah orang pertama selain aboeji yang rela melakukan apapun untukku. Terimakasih hiks, sekali lagi terimakasih."

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil, ia balas memeluk tubuh kecil istrinya dengan lembut. Tidak ada sepatah katapun yang terucap dari bibirnya. Hanya sebuah pelukan hangat nan protektif yang ia berikan sebagai pertanda bahwa ia begitu ingin melindungi pria kecil ini, ia hanya ingin menunjukan bahwa keberadaan pria kecil ini sudah cukup berarti untuknya. Tidak peduli soal perasaan cinta atau tidak. Yang pasti, Chanyeol sudah mulai merasa nyaman dengan keberadaan pria kecil ini di sekelilingnya.

Diluar, Heechul tak mampu menahan airmatanya untuk keluar. Sedari tadi ia mengintip dua sejoli itu dari balik pintu yang sedikit terbuka. Heechul tersenyum di dalam tangisnya, Chanyeol putranya adalah seorang pria dewasa. Ia sudah mengerti akan tanggung jawabnya yang baru, ia juga sudah bisa merubah sedikit demi sedikit sifat jelek Baekhyun menjadi lebih baik. Di surga sana mendiang ayahnya pasti sedang tersenyum bangga melihat putranya kini telah menjelma menjadi sosok pria yang dewasa dan bertanggung jawab.

"Hankyung ah, bukankah mereka sangat lucu? Mereka sudah saling mencintai. Tapi sayangnya mereka masih terlalu polos, bahkan hanya untuk sekedar menyadari perasaan mereka masing-masing."

.

.

.

Hari minggu, setelah olahraga pagi dan pergi ke gereja, Baekhyun duduk bersama ibu mertuanya di kursi dapur. Chanyeol tidak dirumah karena ia langsung pergi lagi untuk melakukan kerja bakti bersama para pemuda kampung lainnya.

"Minum ini Baek, ini ramuan turun temurun dari keluarga eomma."

Baekhyun menatap secangkir minuman berwarna agak kecoklatan itu dengan alis sedikit mengernyit. "Apa ini eomma?"

"Ini biji ketumbar, daun seledri, sedikit lengkuas dan sebutir buah mengkudu yang sudah dihaluskan."

Baekhyun mengernyit jijik. "Mengkudu?"

"Iya, keluarga eomma percaya ramuan semacam ini bisa membuat lubangmu lebih rapat, kesat dan jugahangat."

"Lubang? Lubang apa eomma?" tanya Baekhyun tidak mengerti.

"Tentu saja lubangmu, lubang yang Chanyeol terobos sampai berdarah-darah."

BLUSSH

Baekhyun langsung merona parah mendengarnya. Astaga, eomma nya ini benar-benar.

"Kenapa Baekkie harus minum itu eomma?"

"Tentu saja harus, dengar ya sayang. Keharmonisan rumah tangga suami-istri itu tergantung dari seberapa ketat sarang dari burung para suami. Jika lubangnya saja sudah tidak nyaman, otomatis burung mana pun akan mencari sarang yang baru."

"Apa? Pemikiran konyol macam apa itu eomma?"

"Itu bukan pemikiran konyol, eomma sudah jauh lebih berpengalaman darimu. Jelas saja eomma tau kebiasaan para lelaki, mereka sangat rentan terhadap godaan para betina diluar sana. Jadi, kita harus menjaga burung kita dengan baik dengan cara merawat sarang yang kita punya dengan baik pula."

Baekhyun sweatdrop, ia tidak menyangka ibunya punya pemikiran sampai sejauh ini. "Tidak perlu sepert itu eomma, Baekkie tau Chanyeol itu pria yang setia. Ia tidak mungkin mengkhianati Baekkie."

"Tetap saja kau harus sedia payung sebelum hujan, sebaik apapun Chanyeol dia tetaplah seorang laki-laki. Apalagi sampai sekarang Chanyeol masih memiliki perasaan lebih pada Irene, apa kau tidak merasabkhawatir?"

Baekhyun sontak terdiam, ia lupa jika suaminya itu masih mengharapkan wanita lain.

"Biar bagaimana pun kau ini sudah bukan seorang perawan lagi Baekhyun ah. Jika kau tidak menjaga lubangmu dengan baik, kau harus bersiap jika suatu waktu nanti suamimu itu mencari sarang baru yang lebih nyaman."

Baekhyun jadi membayangkan jika suatu saat nanti Chanyeol dan Irene berhubungan badan di depan matanya sendiri. Ah tidak-tidak, Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Ia tidak mau jika itu sampai terjadi dan ia tidak akan pernah rela jika itu sampai terjadi.

"Berikan ramuan itu pada Baekkie eomma."

Heechul memberikan minuman itu sambil tersenyum antusias.

Sambil menghela nafasnya panjang, Baekhyun mencoba meminum ramuan itu sampai habis.

"Bagaimana?"

Baekhyun terdiam setelahnya, rasanya benar-benar tidak enak. Perutnya bahkan seperti diaduk-aduk.

"Huweeekk.. Uhukk.. Uhukk.. Huweeekk."

Heechul terkejut begitu Baekhyun langsung berlari kearah kamar mandi.

"Baekhyun ah, kau baik-baik saja?"

"Huweekk.. Huweekk.. Hiks.. Eomma perut Baekkie mual huweeee."

.

.

.

Setelah selesai melakukan kerja bakti rutin setiap hari minggu, Chanyeol langsung mandi lagi dan duduk di kursi meja makan. Ia menatap Baekhyun yang tengah sibuk berkutat dengan masakannya di dapur.

"Apa eomma yakin? Memangnya Baekhyun bisa memasak?" tanya Chanyeol pada ibunya yang tengah duduk santai dihadapannya.

"Percaya saja pada Baekhyun, selama ini dia sudah berusaha keras untuk belajar memasak. Siapa tau saja makanannya kali ini enak."

Chanyeol menatap istrinya itu sekali lagi, ia lantas berjalan pelan menuju dapur.

"Baek.. "

Baekhyun menoleh ketika suaminya menyentuh pundaknya lembut.

"Chanyeol, kenapa kau kesini?"

"Kau yakin bisa melakukannya? Tidak perlu memaksakan diri jika kau memang masih belum bisa."

"Tidak apa-apa Chanyeol, aku bisa. Aku sudah belajar masak. Aku yakin aku bisa memasak sesuatu yang enak hari ini." ucapnya sambil memotong-motong sayuran.

"Awww.. "

Chanyeol sedikit terkejut ketika Baekhyun meringis karena jari telunjuknya tanpa sengaja teriris pisau.

Chanyeol refleks menyentuh jari telunjuk Baekhyun dan menghisap darah yang keluar langsung dari mulutnya.

Baekhyun sontak saja terkejut, ia langsung mematung melihat apa yang Chanyeol lakukan.

"Sebaiknya biar aku saja yang memasak, kau duduk saja bersama eomma di depan."

Baekhyun menggeleng lagi. "Tidak Chanyeol, aku akan buktikan kalau aku sudah bisa memasak sekarang."

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya pelan. "Yasudah, tapi kau hati-hati ya. Aku tunggu di depan."

Baekhyun mengangguk sambil tersenyum lucu.

.

.

.

Sayur bayam, telur ayam balado dan sayur tahu kuah asam sudah tersedia diatas meja makan. Heechul tampak sangat antusias dengan masakan menantu kesayangannya itu.

"Tunggu apalagi, ayo kita makan sekarang. Eomma sudah sangat lapar."

Baekhyun dengan sigap mengambilkan makanan untuk Chanyeol. Chanyeol tersenyum kecil melihatnya. "Terimakasih."

"Sama-sama." jawab Baekhyun malu-malu.

Heechul mencoba mencicipi kuah sayur bayam buatan Baekhyun dan seketika itu juga senyuman di wajahnya pun langsung lenyap tergantikan dengan kedua alisnya yang bertaut.

Chanyeol juga mulai menyendokan nasi yang sudah dicampur sayur tahu yang disiapkan Baekhyun untuknya. Ketika nasi itu baru menyentuh lidahnya, alis Chanyeol pun langsung ikut mengernyit.

Melihat reaksi ibu dan suaminya yang seperti itu Baekhyun pun lantas ikut penasaran dan mulai mencicipi makanan buatannya sendiri. Wajahnya langsung berkerut ketika ia mencoba sayur bayam buatannya.

"Asin sekali."

Ia lantas mencoba sayur tahu dan telur buatannya juga. Lagi-lagi alisnya mengernyit karena rasanya benar-benar tidak enak. Ini bahkan tidak layak disebut sebagai makanan.

Chanyeol dan Heechul terdiam dan saling bertatapan sejenak.

"Hiks.. Ini tidak enak, Baekkie benar-benar tidak berguna." Baekhyun tidak mampu menahan airmatanya lagi.

Chanyeol menatap istrinya itu dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan. "Siapa bilang tidak enak? Aku suka makanan ini."

Heechul tentu saja terkejut dengan perkataan Chanyeol, ia tidak bermaksud menghina menantunya. Tapi jujur saja, masakan Baekhyun benar-benar parah.

"C-Chanyeol.. " Baekhyun tampak tergagap.

Pria tinggi itu lantas menyendok kembali sayur bayam, tahu dan telur ayam yang sudah disiapkan Baekhyun. Ia campur dengan nasi dan langsung memakannya dengan lahap.

Heechul bahkan sampai menutup mulutnya melihat apa yang Chanyeol lakukan.

Baekhyun semakin menundukan kepalanya melihat itu dan ia menangis dalam diam. Ia benar-benar merasa kecewa pada dirinya sendiri. Ia benar-benar tidak berguna.

.

.

.

Pukul 13.30 siang, Chanyeol duduk diruang tengah sambil menonton acara pertandingan sepak bola kesukaannya. Satu kakinya ia tekuk diatas kursi dan kaki yang satunya lagi ia biarkan menjuntai ke bawah lantai. Sambil bertelanjang dada dan hanya menggunakam celana kolor pendek diatas lutut, Chanyeol asik menghisap rokoknya sambil terus fokus menonton televisi.

"Chanyeol.. "

Chanyeol menoleh sekilas ketika Baekhyun muncul dan langsung duduk disampingnya. Ia hembuskan asap rokoknya pelan lalu kemudian ia kembali fokus menonton bola.

"Aku membawakan singkong rebus dan kopi hitam untukmu."

Chanyeol melirik sepiring singkong rebus yang masih hangat dan segelas kopi hitam yang juga masih mengepulkan asap.

"Kau yang membuat singkong itu?"

"Bukan, eomma yang membuatnya."

Chanyeol mengangguk pelan, ia mengambil sepotong singkong rebus itu dan memakannya.

"Dimana eomma?"

"Eomma baru saja pergi, dia bilang ada arisan ibu-ibu kampung sore ini."

"Oh.. " Chanyeol hanya bergumam singkat, ia masih terlalu fokus pada acara bola yang ditontonnya.

Baekhyun menunduk dan menghela nafasnya dalam. Ia memainkan kedua ibu jarinya sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan.

"Chanyeol.. "

"Hmm.. "

"Aku minta maaf soal tadi, aku tau makanannya tidak enak. Harusnya kau tidak memakannya. Aku tidak suka jika kau memaksakan diri seperti itu."

Chanyeol refleks menoleh. "Kenapa minta maaf? Tidak apa-apa makanannya tidak enak, kau kan masih belajar."

"Aku lebih suka jika kau memarahiku seperti saat aku baru pertama kali datang kesini. Kau akan langsung marah jika aku berbuat kesalahan. Setidaknya itu jauh lebih baik daripada kau membenarkan setiap perbuatanku."

"Aku tidak membenarkan perbuatanmu. Ini bukan soal marah atau tidak, ini tentang bagaimana untuk menghargai perbuatan orang lain. Makanan mu memang tidak enak, tapi setidaknya kau mau berusaha untuk membuat makanan yang enak. Itu jauh lebih baik daripada kau tidak mau berusaha sama sekali. Aku tidak akan marah jika kau tidak bisa membuat makanan yang enak, tapi aku akan marah jika kau tidak mau berusaha membuat makanan yang enak. Begitu juga dengan pekerjaan yang lain, aku tidak akan marah jika kau tidak bisa mencuci ataupun membersihkan rumah. Tapi aku akan marah jika kau tidak mau berusaha mencuci atau membersihkan rumah dengan baik. Kau mengerti maksudku?"

Baekhyun terdiam mendegarnya, beberapa detik kemudian ia langsung mengangguk sambil tersenyum lembut. "Ne, aku mengerti."

Pria kecil itu lantas dengan berani memeluk tubuh suaminya dan menyandarkan kepalanya dengan nyaman di dada bidang sang suami. Chanyeol pun nampaknya tidak merasa begitu terkejut dengan perbuatan Baekhyun, ia malah melingkarkan satu tangan kekarnya untuk memeluk tubuh Baekhyun. Ia kembali fokus pada pertandingan sepak bola yang ia tonton sambil terus menyesap rokok.

Baekhyun tidak mengerti apa yang Chanyeol tonton, ia tidak suka bola dan sama sekali tidak tertarik pada permainan olahraga favorit para pria itu. Ia lantas mengambil ponsel berwarna pink disaku celananya untuk menghilangkan bosan dan mulai berselancar di internet. Ia iseng mencari sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan rumah tangga di situs Naver dan ada satu artikel yang membuatnya cukup tertarik.

'Gambaran mengenai rumah tangga ideal.'

KLIK

Baekhyun membuka artikel itu dan membacanya dengan seksama.

"Chanyeol, jika kita punya anak nanti, kau mau punya anak berapa? Disini ditulis jika kita hanya boleh punya dua anak jika ingin punya keluarga yang ideal."

"Artikel bodoh macam apa itu? Keluarga ideal dan bahagia tidak harus diukur dengan hanya punya dua anak saja, aku ingin punya sebelas anak. Agar aku bisa membuat kesebelasan sepak bola."

Baekhyun mendelik, ia menatap Chanyeol dengan ekspresi kesal. "Kau pikir aku ini tikus? Mana bisa aku melahirkan anak sebanyak itu."

"Kenapa tidak? Itu bisa saja terjadi jika aku terus menanamkan benihku di dalam tubuhmu. Aku tidak perlu memikirkan apapun karena tugasku hanya menyuntikmu saja. Sisanya, kau yang akan mengandung selama 9 bulan dan melahirkan mereka semua."

Baekhyun mencubit perut berotot Chanyeol dengan kesal, Chanyeol meringis namun ia tertawa pada akhirnya.

"Kalau begitu, kau saja yang hamil."

Chanyeol tertawa lagi. "Aku bercanda Baek, aku tidak terlalu memikirkan soal itu. Berapapun anak yang Tuhan berikan untuk kita aku akan menerimanya. Yang terpenting bukan berapa anak yang akan kita punya, tapi bagaimana kita merawat dan mendidik mereka nanti. Menjadi ayah dan ibu itu mudah Baek, tapi menjadi Orangtua itu sulit."

Baekhyun mengangguk setuju, menjadi ibu dan ayah itu memang mudah. Kalian hanya perlu memiliki anak maka kalian akan langsung disebut sebagai ayah dan ibu. Tapi kalian tidak bisa disebut sebagai orangtua jika kalian hanya memiliki anak. Ada sebuah tanggung jawab besar jika kalian ingin disebut sebagai orangtua.

Chanyeol kembali menghisap rokoknya, atensinya tanpa sengaja menatap paha Baekhyun yang terekspose bebas di depan matanya. Ia baru sadar jika Baekhyun daritadi hanya menggunakan celana hotpans super pendek diatas paha. Tenggorokan Chanyeol mendadak terasa kering melihatnya.

"Baek, apa kau tidak punya celana lain?"

Baekhyun terdiam sejenak. "Aku biasanya memang suka pakai hotpants begini jika dirumah aboeji. Rasanya lebih nyaman dan tidak panas."

"Jika ingin keluar rumah jangan pakai pakaian seperti ini ya, aku takut terjadi sesuatu padamu."

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Iya Chanyeol, aku mengerti."

Chanyeol kemudian melirik sekitar rumahnya, hanya ada mereka berdua disini. Tidak ada eomma dan suasananya sangat sepi. Ia lantas menyimpan rokok terakhirnya dan satu tangannya bergerak nakal untuk mengelus paha mulus Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terkejut tentu saja, ia refleks mendongak keatas dan mendapati suaminya itu masih fokus menonton acara pertandingan bola. Chanyeol seperti nya segaja, tangannya terus bergerak nakal mengelus dan mengusap paha Baekhyun semakin dalam.

Baekhyun rasanya ingin mendesah saja, tapi ia berusaha menahannya. Sensasi ketika telapak tangan Chanyeol yang kasar menyentuh permukaan kulit pahanya yang halus dan lembut benar-benar terasa luar biasa. Sekujur tubuhnya merinding dan gemetaran hebat.

Chanyeol semakin berani menyentuh, mengelus dan meremas paha Baekhyun semakin kedalam hingga tangannya berhenti pada gundukan kecil ditengah selangkangan Baekhyun, tangannya dengan berani meremas kemaluan Baekhyun dari balik hotpans yang ia kenakan dengan keras. Baekhyun tidak memakai celana dalam, oleh karena itu rangsangan yang Chanyeol berikan langsung terasa nyata.

"Ahhh.. " Runtuh sudah pertahanannya, Baekhyun akhirnya mendesah.

Chanyeol lantas menarik istrinya itu agar mendongak dan menatap matanya langsung. Ketika mata mereka bertemu, Chanyeol menghembuskan asap rokok dari hidungnya dan Baekhyun refleks menutup kedua bola matanya.

Chanyeol mendekatkan mulutnya pada telinga sebelah kanan Baekhyun dan berbisik dengan suara beratnya yang membuat Baekhyun merinding hebat.

"Eomma sedang tidak ada dirumah, kita bisa menghabiskan waktu untuk membuat anak. Kau mau?"

Baekhyun mengangguk pasrah, suara Chanyeol yang berat dan seksi itu saja sudah membuat tubuhnya lemah.

Chanyeol langsung mencium bibir Baekhyun dengan lembut yang langsung dibalas ciuman juga oleh Baekhyun.

Keduanya saling menutup mata rapat, Chanyeol memiringkan kepalanya ke kiri dan Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan.

Baekhyun melingkarkan kedua tangannya dibelakang kepala Chanyeol dan Chanyeol memeluk tubuh kecil itu. ia baringkan tubuh kecil itu dengan hati-hati. ia lantas langsung menindih tubuh istrinya itu diatas sofa ruang tengah.

"Cppkkmmhh.. Mmphh.. Cppkhhm.. "

Suara kecipak bibir yang saling beradu itu bahkan mengalahkan nyaringnya suara para suporter sepak bola di televisi.

Mereka berdua tampak begitu terbuai dengan kenikmatan bibir masing-masing. Kumis tipis Chanyeol langsung menusuk permukaan atas bibir Baekhyun. jujur saja sensasinya begitu membuat Baekhyun gila.

Baekhyun memukul dada Chanyeol pelan, ia sudah kehabisan nafas karena Chanyeol terus menghisap bibirnya kuat.

Chanyeol melepas pagutan bibir mereka dan menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan seduktif. Ia usap lelehan liur disudut bibir Baekhyun dan kembali melumat bibir itu dengan penuh nafsu.

Ia hisap dan gigit bibir Baekhyun dengan pelan.

"Ahhhh.. "

Ketika Baekhyun mulai membuka mulutnya, Chanyeol langsung memasukan lidahnya untuk mengabsen seluruh isi mulut Baekhyun. Lidahnya mengajak lidah Baekhyun untuk berperang dan Baekhyun pun berusaha untuk bergelut dengan lidah Chanyeol yang lihai seperti belut. Tapi tetap saja, sekuat apapun ia berusaha ia tetap tidak mampu melawan dominasi seorang Park Chanyeol.

"Ahh.. "

Akhirnya hanya desahan-desahan pasrah saja yang keluar dari mulut kecilnya.

Baekhyun menjambak rambut Chanyeol dengan cukup kencang untuk menyalurkan sensasi kenikmatan yang ia rasakan.

Slurrrp.

Chanyeol menghisap lidah Baekhyun dengan kencang, setelah itu ia hisap juga bibir atas dan bawah Baekhyun secara bergantian.

Baekhyun menatap sayu suaminya ketika pria itu sudah merasa puas dengan bibirnya. Chanyeol tersenyum kecil ketika melihat bibir Baekhyun yang bengkak karena hasil perbuatannya.

"Kita pindah ke kamar, aku khawatir eomma tiba-tiba saja pulang."

Baekhyun mengangguk pasrah, ia melingkarkan kedua tangannya dibelakang leher Chanyeol dan pria tinggi itu mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun ala bridal style.

.

.

.

Mereka berdua sudah sama-sama telanjang bulat. Chanyeol berbaring diatas kasur kamar dengan kejantanan yang sudah mengacung tegak. ia memejamkan matanya erat ketika Baekhyun mengulum kejantanannya dengan telaten.

Baekhyun mengulum batang kelelakian Chanyeol dengan mulut kecilnya, ukuran penis Chanyeol terlalu besar untuk mulutnya yang kecil. Alhasil, hanya setengah dari batang kejantanannya saja yang masuk kedalam mulutnya.

Ia menggerakan kepalanya naik turun sambil terus menghisap dan menjilati batang kelelakianbmilik Chanyeol. Chanyeol sendiri tampak begitu menikmati mulut hangat Baekhyun ketika mengulum kejantanannya.

Lidah Baekhyun bergerak dari pangkal batang penis Chanyeol hingga ke pucuk kepala penis Chanyeol. Terkadang lidahnya juga ikut memutar layaknya ular yang melilit mangsanya.

Baekhyun mencoba beralih pada dua bola zakar suaminya. Ia hisap kedua bola itu secara bergantian sambil terus mengocok batangnya dengan tangan kanannya.

Chanyeol semakin memejamkan matanya erat karena itu, tampaknya Baekhyun semakin mahir saja melakukan oral seks.

Baekhyun melepas kulumannya pada kejantanan Chanyeol, ia langsung berdiri dan duduk diatas tubuh suaminya.

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil ketika melihat tubuh Baekhyun yang sedikit berkeringat terpampang sangat nyata dihadapan matanya sekarang. Tubuh Baekhyun itu cukup kecil, pinggangnya ramping dan perutnya sangat rata. Dadanya lumayan berisi dengan dua puting mengacung berwarna merah muda. Kulitnya putih mulus dan bersih seperti susu dan pantatnya juga bulat dan kenyal.

Baekhyun merona malu ditatap sedemikian rupa oleh suaminya itu. "K-kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu Chanyeol ah?"

Chanyeol terkekeh. "Ani, hanya saja tubuhmu indah sekali Baekhyun ah. Jika seperti ini hasilnya, aku rela bekerja siang malam untuk membelikan banyak alat kecantikan mahal untukmu."

Baekhyun tersenyum malu-malu, entah kenapa ia begitu senang dipuji seperti itu oleh Chanyeol.

"K-kau mau aku masukan sekarang?"

"Terserah kau saja Baek, aku milikmu."

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan, ia lantas mengocok kejantanan Chanyeol pelan dan berusaha memasukan benda itu kedalam lubang kecilnya.

"Ssshh.. "

Baekhyun meringis pelan ketika kejantanan suaminya mulai menerobos masuk kedalam tubuhnya.

Chanyeol refleks memegang pinggang Baekhyun agar istrinya itu tidak terjatuh. "Rileks Baekhyun ah."

Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti, rasanya cukup perih ketika ia mencoba posisi uke on top seperti ini.

JLEB

"Ahhhh.. "

Kejantanan Chanyeol tertanam sempurna di dalam lubang Baekhyun. Pria cantik itu terdiam selama beberapa detik untuk menyesuaikan diri. Baru setelahnya ia bergerak maju mundur diatas selangkangan Chanyeol.

"Ahhh Chanyeollhh.. " posisi seperti ini benar-benar membuat prostat Baekhyun langsung tertumbuk oleh kejantanan Chanyeol. Rasanya sangat memabukan, tubuhnya seperti tersengat secara berulang-ulang.

Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun agar pria itu menunduk dan ia bisa langsung melumat bibirnya pelan. Ia gerakan pinggulnya dari bawah keatas agar penisnya semakin dalam menyentuh prostat Baekhyun.

"Mmphhtthh.. Ahhmmphh.. Channmphht.. "

Chanyeol memeluk tubuh Baekhyun erat, ia semakin mempercepat gerakannya menghujam lubang Baekhyun.

PLOK PLOK PLOK PLOK

"Chanyeollhh ahhhh.. "

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya erat, sensasi ketika kejantanan Chanyeol menyentuh prostatnya benar-benar membuat Baekhyun gila. Ia seperti diterbangkan ke langit ke tujuh.

Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya, ia menatap wajah Chanyeol yang sudah mulai dibanjiri oleh keringat. Ia usap keringat itu dengan tangannya dan Dengan berani ia mencium bibir tebal sang suami dengan lembut. Keduanya menutup mata mereka lagi dan saling melumat bibir masing-masing.

Setelah itu, Baekhyun menegakan tubuhnya. Ia juga ikut menggerakan tubuhnya berlawanan arah dengan gerakan Chanyeol.

PLOL PLOK PLOK PLOK

Suara kulit yang saling beradu itu terdengar sangat eksotis dan menggairahkan di kamar berukuran sedang ini.

Chanyeol merubah posisi menjadi terduduk, ia terus menghujam lubang Baekhyun dengan kencang. Ia peluk tubuh Baekhyun dengan erat dan ia kembali melumat bibir Baekhyun dengan penuh nafsu.

PLOK PLOK PLOK PLOK

Chanyeol sengaja meremas pantat Baekhyun dengan kencang, dan hal itu sukses membuat Baekhyun mendesah tertahan dalam ciumannya.

PLOK PLOK PLOK PLOK

Chanyeol menghisap dan melumat bibir Baekhyun dengan kencang, ia juga menjulurkan lidahnya untuk bertarung lidah.

PLOK PLOK PLOK PLOK

"Chanyeollhh.. A-akuhh.. Aaaaahh."

CROTT

Baekhyun ejakulasi untuk yang pertama, seluruh cairannya keluar membasahi perut sang suami.

"Kau menyukainya?" tanya Chanyeol berbisik seduktif di telinga Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk pelan, ia sandarkan kepalanya pada bahu tegap sang suami. Tenaganya seperti sudah terkuras habis.

"Sekarang menungginglah, kita coba posisi doggy style."

Baekhyun mengangguk lagi. Ia langsung memposisikan dirinya untuk menungging dihadapan Chanyeol. Chanyeol lantas meremas kedua bongkahan pantat kenyal sang istri.

PLAK PLAK PLAK

"Aaaahh.."

Chanyeol dengan sengaja memukul pantat Baekhyun hingga memerah, Baekhyun lantas meringis antara perih dan juga nikmat.

Chanyeol melebarkan belahan pantat sang istri dan ia langsung memasukan 3 jari kanannya kedalam lubang rektum Baekhyun.

"Sshhh.. Hhhhh.. " Baekhyun meringis lagi, Chanyeol menggerakan ketiga jarinya maju mundur dan juga melebarkan ketiga jarinya di dalam sana.

"Ahhh.. "

Chanyeol menarik ketiga jarinya ketika dirasa sudah cukup. Ia kemudian mengocok kejantanannya pelan dan bersiap kembali memasuki lubang hangat nan ketat milik sang istri.

Chanyeol memukul-mukulkan penisnya sebentar diantara belahan pantat Baekhyun sebelum ia memasukan penisnya kedalam lubang favoritnya.

JLEB

"AAAAHHH."

Baekhyun mendesah keras, ia melengkungkan tubuhnya keatas ketika sekali lagi kejantanan sang suami berhasil menyentuh prostatnya.

PLOK PLOK PLOK PLOK

"Aaahhh.. Ouhhhh.. Hmmpphh.. Chanyeolhh.. "

Chanyeol menundukan tubuhnya, ia remas kedua dada Baekhyun dengan gemas sambil masih terus menghujam lubang Baekhyun dengan kencang. Ia menjilat dan menciumi cuping telinga Baekhyun dengan seduktif.

"Chanyeollhh.. "

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya erat, sensasi ketika penisnya bergesekan langsung dengan dinding rektum sang istri benar-benar sangat nikmat.

Ia menciumi punggung mulus sang istri hingga banyak meninggalkan bekas kemerahan disana.

PLOK PLOK PLOK PLOK

Tanpa melepaskan penyatuan tubuh mereka, Chanyeol merubah posisi menjadi terduduk dan Baekhyun yang membelakanginya.

PLOK PLOK PLOK PLOK

Chanyeol terus menghujam lubang Baekhyun dengan kasar dan cepat, ia sama sekali tidak memberikan Baekhyun waktu jeda sedikitpun untuk bernafas. Ia tolehkan kepala Baekhyun kebelakang dan kembali ia ajak sang istri untuk berciuman panas.

"Ckkpmmhh.. Mmpphh.. Ckkmphh.. "

PLOK PLOK PLOK PLOK

Bunyi kecipak saliva dan suara kulit yang beradu itu saling bersahutan memenuhi ruangan kamar yang menjadi saksi bisu penyatuan tubuh mereka. Tangan Chanyeol ikut bergerak mengocok kemaluan sang istri sampai menegang sempurna.

"Mmmpphh.. Aahhh Chanyeollhh.. "

Baekhyun melepas ciuman mereka, prostatnya ditumbuk dengan sangat keras dan kemaluannya dikocok dengan tak kalah cepat pula. Baekhyun benar-benar dibuat melayang oleh perbuatan Chanyeol.

"Channhhh.. Ahhh.. Akuhhh.. "

CROTTT

Baekhyun ejakulasi lagi untuk yang kedua kalinya, tubuhnya langsung limbung dan menyandar lemah di dada bidang sang suami.

"Cppknmh.. Mppmhh.. Cppmkhh.. "

Mereka kembali berciuman dengan panas dengan posisi Baekhyun masih membelakangi Chanyeol.

"Berbaringlah Baek."

Dengan tubuh yang lemas luar biasa, Baekhyun langsung melepas penyatuan tubuh mereka dan langsung berbaring diatas kasur, ia lebarkan kedua kakinya dengan pasrah.

JLEB

Chanyeol langsung kembali menancapkan batang kelelakian miliknya kedalam lubang Baekhyun.

"Ahhhhh/ooohhh." Keduanya mendesah nikmat.

Chanyeol mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya secara perlahan sambil menciumi wajah mungil Baekhyun. dimulai dari kening, mata, hidung dan turun kebibir.

Chanyeol kembali mengajak perang lidah yang disambut dengan lemah oleh Baekhyun.

"Ckkphh.. Ckkmph.. Cpppkkhhm.. "

Baekhyun mengalungkan tangannya ke pundak Chanyeol dan sesekali meremas rambut Chanyeol dengan gemas.

"Cppkh.. Ckkpmmh.. ahhhh.. "

Ciuman mereka terlepas dan Chanyeol turun menciumi dagu dan leher Baekhyun.

"Aaaahhh... "

Chanyeol mencium dan menghisap leher Baekhyun dengan kuat dari arah kiri ke kanan dan begitu seterusnya.

"Ahhh... "

Chanyeol menggigit dan meninggalkan banyak kissmark berwarna kemerahan di leher putih Baekhyun.

Setelah puas dengan leher Baekhyun, Chanyeol melanjutkan cumbuan nya kearea dada. Dimulai dari pundak dan berhenti di kedua nipple Baekhyun.

"Chanyeollhh.. ahh.."

Baekhyun menggeliat resah dibawah kungkungan tubuh Chanyeol, kepalanya ia gelengkan ke kanan dan ke kiri menikmati rangsangan yang diberikan Chanyeol di dada dan bagian bawah tubuhnya.

PLOK PLOK PLOK PLOK

Pinggul Chanyeol masih terus bergerak maju mundur dengan tempo yang pelan.

"Kauhh nikmatthh sekalihh Baekhyun ahh.."

Chanyeol menghisap nipple sebelah kanan Baekhyun dengan penuh nafsu, sedangkan nipple yang sebelah kiri ia pelintir dengan tangan, terkadang ia menjepit nipple itu dengan jari telunjuk dan jempolnya juga.

"Ahhhhhh... "

Baekhyun membusungkan dadanya keatas dan menekan kepala Chanyeol semakin dalam.

PLOP

Chanyeol melepas pagutannya pada nipple sebelah kanan dan beralih dengan nipple sebelah kiri.

"Slurrp.. Plop... ahhh."

Dada Baekhyun yang tadinya putih bersih sekarang penuh dengan tanda kissmark berwarna kemerahan.

Chanyeol menegakan tubuhnya dan mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan tempo yang lebih cepat.

PLOK PLOK PLOK PLOK

"Aaahhh.. Aaahh.. Ougghh.."

Baekhyun mendesah tak karuan dengan tubuhnya yang terhentak-hentak kencang, semakin lama sodokan Chanyeol semakin terasa cepat.

Chanyeol terus menggenjot dengan tempo yang sangat cepat. Tangannya tidak tinggal diam, kedua tangannya bergerak dan meremas dada berisi Baekhyun dengan kencang. Bibirnya pun bergerak melumat bibir Baekhyun dengan rakus.

"Ckkphh.. Mpmpph.. Ckmphh.. Slrupp.."

Baekhyun meremas rambut Chanyeol dengan kencang untuk menyalurkan kenikmatan yang ia rasakan.

"Akuhhh tidakhh tahann lagi Baek, aku mau keluarrhh.. "

Chanyeol merasakan penisnya mulai berkedut kencang di dalam lubang Baekhyun.

"Hmmpphh ahh bersamahhh Channh.."

PLOK PLOK PLOK PLOK

CROTT

"AHHHHHHHHH."

Baekhyun ejakulasi untuk yang ketiga kalinya. Cairan spermanya menyembur hingga ke perut Chanyeol, sedangkan Chanyeol sendiri menyemburkan seluruh benihnya di dalam lubang Baekhyun.

Tubuh Chanyeol ambruk, tapi ia masih berusaha menahan bobot tubuhnya agar tidak menindih Baekhyun. Dengan tubuh yang sama-sama dipenuhi oleh keringat, Chanyeol kembali mencium dan melumat bibir Baekhyun dengan lembut.

Keduanya sama-sama tersenyum setelahnya, Chanyeol mengusap peluh di wajah sang istri dengan penuh kasih.

"Terimakasih Baek, terimakasih untuk semuanya.. "

Baekhyun tersenyum sambil mengangguk malu-malu.

"Baek, aku.. "

"Iya?"

Chanyeol terdiam selama beberapa saat.

"Chanyeol? Kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Ah tidak, sebaiknya sekarang kau tidur, kau pasti lelah." balas sang suami sambil menggeleng pelan.

Baekhyun sedikit mengernyitkan alisnya bingung. Chanyeol seperti hendak mengungkapkan sesuatu tapi ia terlihat ragu.

Chanyeol menarik penisnya pelan dan seketika itu juga cairan berwarna putih kental keluar dari lubang Baekhyun dengan cukup banyak. Baekhyun meringis, selalu seperti ini jika ia selesai berhubungan intim dengan Chanyeol. Lubangnya terasa perih dan ngilu.

Chanyeol mengambil beberapa lembar tisu dan membersihkan sisa cairan sperma mereka berdua sampai bersih. Setelah itu ia langsung mengambil handuk dan memakainya dengan asal.

"Kau tidurlah, aku mau membersihkan diri dulu."

Setelah menyelimuti tubuh telanjang Baekhyun, Chanyeol langsung berjalan keluar kamar untuk membersihkan diri karena tubuhnya terasa sangat lengket.

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil, rasanya ia masih bisa merasakan sentuhan dari telapak tangan kasar Chanyeol diseluruh tubuhnya.

"Chanyeol ah." ia menggumamkan nama suaminya itu sambil tersenyum malu-malu. Wajahnya sudah merona parah dan ia tidak tau kenapa.

"Aaahhh aboeji, Baekkie maluuu.. " ucapnya sedikit berteriak sambil menutup wajahnya dengan selimut.

.

.

.

"Kalian siapa?"

Chanyeol sedikit terkejut ketika ia membuka pintu rumah dan mendapati 2 orang perempuan berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya.

Lisa dan Jisoo tampak mematung sebentar, lebih tepatnya mereka terpesona dengan ketampanan pria di hadapan mereka. Niat awalnya mereka hanya ingin berkunjung karena sudah terlalu merindukan sahabat mereka Baekhyun. Tapi saat mereka hendak mengetuk pintu, pintu rumah itu sudah terlanjur dibuka terlebih dahulu dari dalam.

"K-kami t-temannya Baekhyun." ucap Jisoo sambil tergagap.

Chanyeol membulatkan mulutnya membentuk huruf o dan tersenyum hangat kemudian.

"Kalian kemari ingin bertemu dengan Baekhyun? Masuklah, Baekhyun ada di dalam. Biar aku panggilkan sebentar."

"S-sebentar tuan, anda siapanya Baekhyun?"

"Aku suaminya, Park Chanyeol."

Kedua perempuan muda itu tampak menganga takjub mendengarnya, jadi ini yang menjadi suami dari sahabatnya itu? Astaga, wujud dan sosoknya benar-benar jauh dari ekspektasi mereka berdua.

"Ayo masuk."

"Ne." jawab mereka berdua yang terdengar sangat antusias.

Jisoo dan Lisa menunggu diruang tamu sedangkan Chanyeol berjalan masuk untuk menemui Baekhyun.

Lisa memegang tangan Jisoo dengan erat. "Ya, Jisoo ya? Aku tidak menyangka suaminya Baekhyun bisa setampan itu."

Jisoo mengangguk setuju. "Aku juga tidak menyangka, tadinya aku pikir yang menjadi suami Baekhyun itu jelek, kotor, dekil dan bau. Tapi Chanyeol benar-benar diluar ekspektasi. Jika seperti ini aku juga rela jika harus menikah dengan pria miskin seperti Chanyeol."

Tak lama kemudian, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berjalan beriringan menghampiri mereka.

"Jisoo ya, Lisa ya." Baekhyun tampak begitu senang, ia langsung memeluk dua sahabat karibnya itu yang juga dibalas pelukan balik oleh mereka.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum kecil melihatnya, mereka bertiga terlihat seperti Teletubies dimata Chanyeol. Baekhyun Laa-Laa, Lisa Tinky Winky dan Jisoo Po haha.

"Kenapa kalian baru mengunjungiku lagi sekarang?"

"Maafkan kami Baek, tugas kuliah benar-benar menyita waktu kami belakangan ini."

Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti. "Yasudah, kalau begitu kalian duduklah. Biar aku buatkan minuman dulu."

"Aku pergi dulu ya Baek."

Baekhyun menoleh sebentar. "Iya, hati-hati Chanyeol."

"Permisi." ucap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum ramah pada 2 orang sahabat Baekhyun.

"Ne." balas Jisoo dan Lisa serempak sambil tersenyum malu-malu.

Lisa terus memperhatikan Chanyeol yang berjalan keluar rumah.

PLETAK

"Aww sakit Jis." Lisa mengusap kepalanya yang baru saja dipukul oleh Jisoo.

"Kau baru saja memperhatikan suami orang Lis, kau mau jadi pelakor ya?"

"Pelakor, apa itu?"

"Perebut laki orang."

"Ish kau ini." Lisa berdecak sebal mendengarnya.

Baekhyun terdiam bingung melihat tingkah kedua sahabatnya itu. "Kalian kenapa sih?"

Jisoo dan Lisa saling berpandangan sebentar lalu kemudian mereka tertawa canggung. "Haha tidak ada apa-apa Baek, kau tidak perlu khawatir."

Baekhyun tersenyum geli melihat tingkah mereka berdua. "Yasudah, aku buatkan kalian minuman dulu."

.

.

.

"Chanyeol pergi untuk bemain futsal bersama dengan teman-temannya."

"Ahh.. " Jisoo dan Lisa mengangguk bersamaan.

"Kau tau Baek? Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka jika suamimu setampan itu, tadinya aku pikir Chanyeol itu tidak jauh berbeda dengan pria kampung kebanyakan. Tapi ternyata aku salah, dia jauh lebih baik dari apa yang aku bayangkan."

Lisa mengangguk setuju dengan pendapat Jisoo. "Jika saja ia menjadi dosen di kampus kita, aku yakin sekali dia akan menjadi pria terpopuler mengalahkan Kang Daniel."

Baekhyun tertawa mendengarnya. "Kalian ini berlebihan sekali, jangan bilang kalian jatuh cinta pada suamiku haha."

Jisoo dan Lisa saling tatap untuk sejenak dan mereka kompak ikut tertawa bersama.

"Oh iya Baek, aku membawakanmu beberapa hadiah. Tas dan sepatu merk Gucci keluaran terbaru."

"Benarkah?" Baekhyun menerima barang pemberian dari Jisoo itu dengan tatapan terharu. Rasanya ia sudah lama sekali tidak melihat barang bermerk seperti ini.

"Aku juga membawa hadiah untukmu Baek, Jam tangan Rolex keluaran terbaru. Kau pasti sudah lama kan tidak membeli koleksi jam tangan baru?"

Baekhyun mengangguk semangat. Rolex, astaga, kapan terakhir kali ia melihat benda mahal ini?

"Terimakasih, kalian benar-benar sahabat terbaik ku."

"Sama-sama." mereka bertiga berpelukan lagi dan saling tertawa kemudian.

"Oh iya, aku sampai lupa Baek. Sebenarnya kedatangan kami kemari untuk memberitahumu sesuatu."

"Apa itu?"

"Tentang Sehun, pria itu sekarang sudah kembali ke korea."

Senyum di wajah Baekhyun langsung sirna ketika ia mendengar nama kekasihnya disebut.

"Ia muncul dikampus untuk mengurus surat pindah, entahlah. Sepertinya ia tidak akan berkuliah lagi di kampus kita."

"Belakangan ini juga dia terus menganggu kami, dia terus-terusan bertanya tentang keberadaanmu pada kami. Tapi kami tidak menggubrisnya, biar bagaimana pun kami tidak ingin pria itu kembali mengganggu kehidupanmu sekarang Baekhyun ah."

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya sejenak. Jadi Sehun sudah kembali?

"Sebenarnya hubungan kalian sudah sampai sejauh mana? Kalian sudah putus kan?"

"Sebenarnya belum, 2 thn lalu Sehun pergi meninggalkanku tanpa ada kata putus diantara kami."

"Benarkah?" Jisoo dan Lisa tampak begitu terkejut.

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Aku ingin sekali bertemu dengan Sehun, aku ingin bertanya kenapa ia pergi dan menghilang dariku selama ini. Aku juga ingin memperjelas soal hubungan ku dengannya. Aku.. Aku ingin putus darinya."

"Putus, kau yakin?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Aku belajar banyak hal selama aku menikah dengan Chanyeol. Sekarang aku tau bahwa seorang istri tidak boleh mengharapkan pria lain selain suaminya. Aku sudah punya suami sekarang, dan aku tidak ingin mengkhianati suamiku. Aku takut dosa."

"Kau benar-benar sudah banyak berubah Baek." ucap Jisoo sambil tersenyum bangga.

"Aku senang mendengarnya, Sehun memang bukan pria yang pantas untukmu." ucap Lisa ikut menimpali.

"Sudahlah, jangan membahas soal itu lagi. Rasanya aku ingin menangis saja jika mengingat sesuatu tentang Sehun."

"Bagaimana jika kita pergi menonton Chanyeol yang sedang bermain futsal saja?"

Jisoo mengangguk menyetujui saran dari Lisa.

Baekhyun tampak berpikir sejenak. "Yasudah, aku juga bosan dirumah terus. Ayo."

"Yeay." Jisoo dan Lisa tampak begitu antusias.

.

.

.

"GOL!"

"YEAYYYY."

Chanyeol baru saja mencetak gol dan teman-teman satu timnya bersorak senang. Begitu juga dengan Baekhyun, Jisoo dan Lisa. Mereka berteriak heboh ketika Chanyeol berhasil mencetak gol.

Setelah dinyatakan menang, Baekhyun lantas berjalan ke pinggir lapangan dan memanggil suaminya itu.

"Chanyeol ah."

Chanyeol menoleh dan berjalan pelan menghampiri istrinya.

"Untukmu." Baekhyun menyodorkan satu botol air mineral untuk Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menerima botol itu sambil tersenyum lembut. "Terimakasih."

Baekhyun kemudian membersihkan keringat di wajah dan pelipis suaminya itu dengan handuk kecil ditangannya.

Jisoo dan Lisa yang melihat itu tampak tersenyum sumringah. "Aku jadi ingin cepat-cepat menikah jika seperti ini caranya, mereka romantis sekali."

Jisoo mengangguk menyetujui. "Mereka benar-benar pasangan yang sangat serasi."

.

.

.

"Soojungie.. "

Soojung yang baru saja pulang dari rumah temannya langsung menoleh ketika mendengar suara seseorang yang memanggil namanya.

"Appa, appa sudah pulang?"

Pria berperawakan tinggi dan berkulit eksotis itu mengangguk pelan, dengan masih menggunakan kemeja dan pakaian kerjanya lengkap, pria itu langsung meminta putrinya untuk duduk.

"Ada apa appa? Appa ingin bicara sesuatu?"

"Appa dengar belakangan ini kau sering keluar malam tanpa pengawasan, apa itu benar?"

Soojung mengangguk. "Iya appa."

Pria itu tampak menghela nafasnya pelan. "Sayang kau tau kan kau tidak bisa pergi keluar rumah tanpa pengawasan apalagi sampai tengah malam?"

"Iya aku tau, tapi aku tidak suka jika terus-terusan di kekang. Aku ingin seperti gadis-gadis lain. Aku juga ingin tau tentang dunia luar."

"Appa mengerti sayang, tapi kau berbeda. Kau putri dari seorang Perdana Menteri. Kau bisa merusak reputasi keluarga kita jika kau ketahuan keluyuran tengah malam. Bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu padamu?"

"Appa tidak perlu khawatir, aku bisa menjaga diri."

Jung Soojung atau yang lebih dikenal dengan nama Krystal di depan publik itu sejatinya adalah seorang putri tunggal dari mantan aktor senior yang kini beralih profesi menjadi Perdana Menteri Korea Selatan bernama Jung Yunho. Yunho punya nama dan pengaruh yang cukup besar di Korea, itulah kenapa putri satu-satunya pun ikut menjadi terkenal dan dikenal oleh hampir seluruh masyarakat Korea. Sedari kecil Krystal sangat di awasi dengan protektif oleh ayahnya karena banyaknya pesaing yang tidak suka atas dilantiknya ia menjadi seorang Perdana Menteri. Yunho sangat takut para pesaingnya itu melukai Krystal atau lebih parah melenyapkan nyawanya. Maka dari itu sedari kecil Yunho tidak pernah mengijinkan Krystal untuk keluar rumah tanpa pengawasan. Tapi beberapa hari belakangan, ketika ia melakukan perjalanan dinas ke luar negeri. Asisten pribadinya memberitahu jika Krystal selama satu minggu belakangan selalu keluar rumah sampai tengah malam. Ia selalu berhasil mengelabui para bodyguard yang Yunho sewa untuk menjaga putrinya. Yunho tentu saja sangat kesal, ia langsung kembali ke Korea hari ini untuk bertemu langsung dengan putrinya.

"Pokoknya appa tidak mau tau, mulai sekarang appa akan menambah 10 bodyguard lagi untuk mengawalmu."

"Apa? Appa tidak bisa melakukan itu, aku tidak mau dikawal oleh orang sebanyak itu."

"Appa tidak mau ambil resiko, kau terus bersikap nakal belakangan ini. Appa hanya tidak mau kau terluka."

"Tapi tidak dengan cara merenggut hak dan privasiku appa."

Yunho terdiam, ia tahu putrinya sangat tidak menyukai apa yang dilakukannya. Tapi Yunho tidak punya pilihan. Ia hanya ingin melindungi putri semata wayangnya itu.

Soojung merengut kesal. Hilang sudah kebebasannya mulai sekarang. Eh tapi tunggu dulu. Ia jadi teringat pada pria tampan yang menolongnya tempo hari. Seketika senyuman manis langsung tersungging di wajah cantiknya.

"Baiklah appa, Soojungie berubah pikiran. Aku mau dikawal bodyguard tapi aku ingin aku yang memilih bodyguard ku sendiri. Dan hanya boleh ada satu bodyguard, aku tidak mau lebih dari itu."

"Apa? Hanya satu? Itu terlalu membahayakan sayang."

"Appa tidak perlu khawatir, aku sudah punya calon bodyguard pilihanku dan aku yakin appa tidak akan kecewa. Dia sangat pandai berkelahi dan tubuhnya juga besar. Aku yakin appa tidak akan kecewa."

Yunho menghela nafas. "Baiklah, kau suruh dia untuk bertemu appa dulu. Jika ia tidak memenuhi kualifikasi, appa akan tetap menyewa 10 bodyguard tambahan untuk mengawalmu."

"Iya Soojungie janji, appa pasti tidak akan kecewa."

Wanita berambut pendek itu tersenyum senang, ia langsung mengeluarkan ponsel miliknya dan mengirimkan sebuah pesan untuk seseorang.

.

.

.

Drrt.. Drrtt.. Drrtt..

Baekhyun yang tengah melipat pakaian dikamarnya langsung menoleh ketika ponsel Chanyeol berbunyi. Ia berjalan kearah meja nakas dan mengambil ponsel tersebut. Ada satu pesan masuk. Chanyeol sedang mandi setelah lelah bermain futsal bersama teman-temannya. Baekhyun ragu, apakah ia harus membuka pesan itu atau tidak ya?

Setelah beberapa menit berpikir Baekhyun akhirnya memutuskan untuk membuka pesan itu karena sudah terlalu penasaran.

"Maafkan aku Chanyeol."

KLIK

'Oppa, jika kau ada waktu luang aku ingin bertemu denganmu. Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu. Salam hangat dari wanita berambut pendek yang kau selamatkan kemarin. ❤❤❤'

Baekhyun menutup mulutnya shock, wanita berambut pendek siapa? Chanyeol tidak mungkin selingkuh dibelakangnya kan?

Astaga, mata Baekhyun sampai berkaca-kaca karenanya. Emot hati dibelakang pesan yang ditulis wanita itu sangat menyayat hati Baekhyun.

Tapi.. Kenapa Baekhyun harus merasa sedih? Bukankah ia tidak mencintai Chanyeol? Kenapa ia harus merasa tersakiti ketika ada seorang wanita yang mengirimkan emot hati pada suaminya?

"Hiks.. " Baekhyun meneteskan airmatanya pelan.

"HUWEEE ABOEJIIIII..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Hola TPMWMMFIL is back ~

Wah makasih yah atas respon positif yang kalian kasih buat ff abal ini wkwk sampe terharu :v

Btw, buat yang nanyain konflik author sih sebenernya ga ada niatan buat ngasih konflik yang gimana banget ya, karena emang dari awal ff ini dibuat author cuma pengen fokus sama kehidupan rumah tangganya ChanBaek aja, kalo ada konflik juga palingan konflik ecek-ecek aja lah. Ga mau yang berat-berat haha tapi liat aja kedepannya kek gimana. Author mah kan suka berubah pikiran tiba-tiba haha.

Oh iya satu lagi, author gak jago kalo soal bikin NC. Jadi sorry sorry aja kalo NC nya kurang hot atau terkesan maksa wkwk.

Okey deh, segitu aja cuap-cuapnya. Minta reviewnya aja kalo kalian ngerasa ff ini pantas untuk di review. (Review dari kalian menentukan lanjut atau tidaknya ff ini wkwk).

Selamat liburan dan jaga kesehatan kalian.

See you in the next chap ~

Bye Bye :)


	11. Chapter 11

"Aaaahhh.. Sedikitthh lagihh Baekk.. Akuuuhh.. Arrrghhh.. "

CROTT

Malam ini Chanyeol kembali menyemburkan lahar panas miliknya kedalam tubuh Baekhyun. Setelah selesai makan malam, Chanyeol meminta Baekhyun untuk bersetubuh kembali. Baekhyun sebenarnya sedang tidak mood untuk melakukan itu, tapi ia juga tidak berani menolak permintaan suaminya. Ia tahu seorang istri tidak boleh menolak jika suaminya sedang ingin melakukannya.

Chanyeol menatap wajah Baekhyun yang terbaring lemah dibawah kungkungannya. Sedari tadi Baekhyun hanya diam dan tidak memberikan respon apapun. Ia bahkan dengan sengaja menolehkan kepalanya kesamping seolah enggan menatap langsung mata suaminya.

Chanyeol menyentuh lembut dagu istrinya agar pria cantik itu menoleh dan langsung menatap dirinya.

"Terjadi sesuatu? Apa kau merasa keberatan kita melakukannya lagi malam ini?"

Baekhyun menggeleng lemah. "Aniyo, hanya saja suasana hatiku sedang tidak bagus."

"Kenapa?"

Baekhyun terdiam sejenak. "Maafkan aku Chanyeol, tadi aku tidak sengaja membaca sms untukmu. Kau mendapat sms dari seorang wanita berambut pendek."

Chanyeol mengernyit. Wanita berambut pendek siapa?

Ia lantas langsung melepaskan penyatuan tubuh mereka dan mengambil ponsel miliknya di atas laci di samping tempat tidur.

'Oppa, jika kau ada waktu luang aku ingin bertemu denganmu. Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu. Salam hangat dari wanita berambut pendek yang kau selamatkan kemarin. ❤❤❤'

Chanyeol lantas melirik istrinya itu yang sudah mengubah posisi tidurnya menjadi terbaring membelakangi dirinya. "Kau cemburu?"

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan. "Tidak, aku tidak cemburu."

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya pelan. "Kemarin aku sempat menolong seorang wanita yang hampir dirampok di jalanan. Namanya Jung Soojung kalo tidak salah."

Baekhyun sontak menoleh, ia menatap suaminya dengan pandangan terkejut. "Jung siapa? "

"Jung Soojung."

Baekhyun refleks langsung terduduk. "Jangan bilang yang kau maksud itu Jung Soojung putri dari perdana menteri Korea?"

"Aku tidak tau, aku tidak bertanya soal pekerjaan ayahnya."

"Dia tinggi, bertubuh ramping, berwajah dingin dan berambut pendek kan?"

Chanyeol mengangguk. Baekhyun pun lantas menghela nafasnya kasar. Tidak salah lagi, ini pasti Soojung yang itu.

"Kenapa ia bisa sampai punya nomor teleponmu?"

"Ia memintanya jika sewaktu-waktu keluarganya membutuhkan seseorang untuk memasang baliho. Rejeki kan tidak boleh ditolak Baek."

Baekhyun mendengus kesal karenanya.

"Kau terlihat kesal sekali, apa kau mengenalnya?"

"Aku satu kampus dengannya. Dia adalah musuh bebuyutan ku. Di kampus kami sering sekali bertengkar setiap kali kami bertemu. Kami bersaing dalam segala hal. Popularitas, kecantikan, akademik, fashion dan soal bakat."

"Kenapa harus begitu Baek?"

"Dalam dunia perkuliahan kan memang sudah menjadi hal yang wajar jika kita bersaing satu sama lain. Kita melakukan itu untuk menunjukan status dan pengaruh kita di kampus."

Chanyeol menggeleng sambil tersenyum kecil. "Apapun alasannya kau tidak perlu cemburu pada wanita itu. Aku pikir dia hanya butuh orang jika sewaktu-waktu keluarganya ingin memasang baliho untuk keperluan bisnis. Tidak ada maksud lain, lagipula aku juga tidak akan melirik pria atau wanita manapun karena aku sudah punya istri."

Baekhyun menggeleng dengan cepat. "Jangan bertemu dengannya Chanyeol, aku mohon. Aku tidak mau dan tidak akan pernah rela. Jika kau butuh uang, aku akan meminta banyak uang pada aboeji."

Chanyeol menghela nafas. "Yasudah, jika kau tidak suka, aku janji tidak akan bertemu dengan wanita itu."

"Benarkah?"

Chanyeol mengangguk. Dan Baekhyun pun tersenyum girang, ia langsung memeluk tubuh telanjang sang suami dengan erat.

.

.

.

"Ahhh pelan-pelan Chanyeol periihh.. "

"Ini sudah pelan Baek."

Keesokan harinya, Baekhyun meringis menahan sakit di area lubang analnya akibat perbuatan Chanyeol kemarin. Alhasil, Chanyeol meminta Baekhyun untuk berbaring terlentang sambil mengangkangkan kedua kakinya lebar-lebar sedangkan ia mengoleskan salep pereda rasa sakit pada lubang anal sang istri. Setiap kali Chanyeol sentuh lubang itu dengan telunjuknya, Baekhyun pasti akan langsung meringis perih. Jika diperhatikan dengan seksama, lubang anal istrinya itu memang sedikit agak lecet. Chanyeol jadi merasa bersalah karenanya, sepertinya mulai sekarang ia harus bermain dengan lebih lembut jika ingin besenggama lagi dengan sang istri.

"Sudah, sekarang pakai lagi celanamu."

Baekhyun memakai lagi celananya setelah Chanyeol selesai mengoleskan salep berwarna putih yang Baekhyun sendiri tidak tau darimana Chanyeol mendapatkan itu. Rasanya sangat dingin dan yang pasti lubangnya sudah tidak terasa perih lagi.

Chanyeol kemudian melirik jam di dinding kamar yang sudah menunjukan pukul 7.30 pagi. Ia harus segera berangkat kerja.

"Sudah jam setengah delapan, aku harus segera pergi."

"Kau tidak sarapan dulu?"

Chanyeol menggeleng. "Tidak akan sempat."

"Maafkan aku Chanyeol, karena aku kau jadi tidak sempat sarapan." ucap Baekhyun penuh penyesalan.

"Tidak apa-apa, kau begini kan juga karena perbuatanku."

Pipi Baekhyun langsung merona merah mendengarnya. "Tapi Chanyeol ah, kau harus ingat janjimu semalam. Hari ini kau tidak boleh bertemu dengan Soojung, aku tidak suka."

"Jika aku tetap ingin bertemu bagaimana?"

"Chanyeol ishhh, lihat saja jika kau berani bertemu dengan wanita itu aku tidak akan pernah mau tidur denganmu lagi." ucapnya dengan nada penuh ancaman.

Chanyeol tertawa. "Aku bercanda, aku janji tidak akan bertemu dengan wanita itu. Kau tidak perlu merasa cemburu seperti itu."

"A-aku tidak cemburu Chanyeol, a-aku hanya-"

"Hanya tidak suka jika aku dekat dengan wanita lain? Itu sama saja." Chanyeol tersenyum jahil.

"Chanyeol ishh aku seriuuusss." Baekhyun jadi salah tingkah digoda seperti itu oleh suaminya.

Chanyeol tertawa lagi, menyenangkan juga rasanya menggoda Baekhyun seperti ini. Ia lantas langsung memeluk tubuh mungil sang istri dan mengecup keningnya pelan.

"Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan apapun Baek, aku adalah tipikal pria yang sudah merasa cukup dengan satu pasangan saja. Irene saja berusaha aku lupakan apalagi wanita lain? Aku milikmu sekarang, kau bisa percaya padaku. Karena aku adalah suamimu."

Baekhyun tersenyum di dalam rengkuhan hangat tubuh suaminya. Ia tanggahkan wajahnya keatas dan dengan berani ia melumat bibir tebal sang suami dengan lembut. Ia kecup dan hisap bibir atas dan bawah suaminya dengan kencang sampai merasa puas.

"Kau sekarang sudah mulai agresif ya Baek, kau sudah mulai berani mencium bibirku lebih dulu." ucap Chanyeol setelah Baekhyun melepaskan ciumannya.

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil, ia lingkarkan kedua tangannya dibelakang pundak Chanyeol dan ia dekatkan wajah mereka hingga hidung mereka bersentuhan. Mereka saling bertatapan dengan lembut.

"Terimakasih atas kesetiaanmu padaku, awalnya aku sangat menentang pernikahan ini karena kau bukanlah pria yang aku cintai. Tapi sekarang aku mengerti kenapa aboeji begitu bersikeras memaksaku untuk menikah denganmu. Kau benar-benar pria yang baik, dan kau pria yang bertanggung jawab. Kau bahkan berusaha keras untuk tidak menodai ikatan suci pernikahan kita padahal kau sama sekali tidak mencintaiku. Seumur hidupku aku baru pertama kali bertemu dengan pria seperti dirimu. Terimakasih Chanyeol, terimakasih banyak. Aku bersyukur Tuhan mempersatukan kita berdua." ucap Baekhyun dengan tulus, sekarang ia mengerti kenapa aboejinya menjodohkannya dengan Chanyeol. Chanyeol memang benar-benar pria yang baik.

Chanyeol tersenyum lembut mendengar penuturan sang istri. Ia begitu tersentuh mendengarnya. Ia mengusap pipi sang istri dengan lembut kemudian.

"Aku juga bersyukur karena Tuhan mempertemukan kita. Kau tetap setia berada disampingku meskipun kau tau aku hanya seorang pria miskin. Padahal di jaman seperti ini mana ada yang tahan menikah dengan pria miskin seperti ku. Karena itu, kita harus sama-sama menjaga ikatan suci pernikahan kita ya, kau mau?"

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan, mereka lantas mendekatkan wajah mereka lagi dan kembali berciuman dengan lembut. Chanyeol memeluk tubuh istrinya dengan erat begitu juga Baekhyun yang memeluk pundak Chanyeol dengan erat pula. Mereka saling memejamkan mata menikmati sensasi kuluman bibir mereka berdua.

CKLEK

"Chanyeol kau tidak-auuuucchh."

Mereka berdua sontak melepaskan ciuman mereka ketika Heechul tiba-tiba saja membuka pintu kamar mereka.

Heechul tampak begitu terkejut, ia hanya sedikit merasa heran saja karena Chanyeol belum juga keluar kamar padahal sudah hampir jam delapan. ia sama sekali tidak menyangka jika Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sedang..

"Sepertinya eomma masuk disaat yang kurang tepat, kalau begitu kalian boleh lanjutkan. Hehe maaf mengganggu." ucapnya tanpa menghiraukan wajah kedua anaknya yang sudah pucat pasi.

BRAAKK

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mematung, dalam hati Chanyeol mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena lupa mengunci pintu. Baekhyun sendiri tampak begitu shock karena sama sekali tidak menyangka jika ibu mertuanya akan masuk tiba-tiba.

Mereka berpandangan dalam diam, dan dalam hitungan sepersekian detik Baekhyun langsung membenamkan wajah cantiknya di dada bidang sang suami sambil berteriak kencang.

"AAAAHHH ABOEJIII BAEKKIE MALUUUUUU."

.

.

.

"Chanyeol ah.. "

Chanyeol yang tengah sibuk memasang pintu masuk untuk restoran milik Sehun tampak menoleh sejenak ketika Hyungsik muncul dan memanggil namanya.

"Sekarang waktunya istirahat, ayo kita makan bersama."

Chanyeol mengangguk sekilas, ia tinggalkan pekerjaannya sebentar dan langsung duduk bersama Hyungsik di ruang istirahat para pekerja bangunan.

"Tuan Sehun hari ini memberikan uang tambahan untukku, maka dari itu aku beli 2 porsi nasi ayam untuk kita berdua, ayo ambilah."

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil, ia memang sedang tidak punya uang sekarang. Uangnya sudah habis untuk membeli alat kecantikan Baekhyun.

"Terimakasih." ia menerima bungkusan nasi itu dan memakannya dengan tenang.

"Tuan Sehun itu benar-benar baik, tak jarang aku diberi uang tambahan. Lumayan untuk beli susu anakku."

"Kau sudah lama bekerja dengannya?"

"Ani, aku baru bekerja dengannya. Sebelum ini dia lama menetap di China. Aku di pekerjakan sebagai supirnya jika ia sedang berada di Korea saja."

"Selama ini dia tinggal di China?"

"Sebenarnya tuan Oh Sehun itu asli orang China, dia ke Korea hanya untuk kuliah dan mengembangkan bisnis. Dari yang aku dengar dia akan benar-benar menetap di China dalam waktu dekat ini."

"Benarkah?" Chanyeol sedikit tersenyum mendengarnya, jujur saja ia merasa senang jika Sehun benar-benar pindah dari Korea.

"Iya, tapi ia masih belum bisa kembali ke China karena ada urusan lain di Korea yang masih belum selesai."

"Urusan apa? Maksudmu restoran ini?"

"Bukan, ini bukan soal bisnis. Tapi sepertinya masalah percintaan."

"Uhukk.. Uhukk.. " Chanyeol langsung tersedak mendengarnya.

"Aish kau ini ceroboh sekali, pelan-pelan makannya." ucap Hyungsik sambil menyodorkan sebotol air mineral putih.

"Percintaan apa maksudmu?" Tanya Chanyeol setelah selesai minum air yang diberikan Hyungsik.

"Aku dengar tuan Sehun ingin sekali bertemu dengan kekasihnya, tapi sampai sekarang ia masih belum bertemu kekasihnya itu. Aku dengar ayah dari kekasih tuan Sehun itu sangat tidak menyetujui hubungan mereka. Maka dari itu tuan Sehun sangat kesulitan untuk bertemu kekasihnya."

Chanyeol terdiam, ia jadi penasaran kenapa Donghae Aboeji terlihat begitu tidak menyukai Sehun. Padahal menurutnya Sehun itu sosok yang sangat sempurna, ia tampan, baik hati dan juga kaya. Kenapa ayah dari istrinya itu justru lebih memilih pria miskin sepertinya untuk menjadi suami Baekhyun?

"Tuan Sehun sepertinya tidak akan kembali ke China sebelum ia berhasil bertemu dengan kekasihnya."

Chanyeol termenung, sebenarnya ada urusan apa antara mereka berdua? Apa mungkin Sehun ingin membawa Baekhyun pergi bersamanya ke China? Ah tidak, Chanyeol langsung menggeleng cepat. Ia tidak mau jika sampai listrinya dibawa kabur oleh pria lain.

.

.

.

"Selesai.. "

Baekhyun mengusap keringat di dahinya, sudah satu jam lebih ia berkutat dengan masakannya dan sekarang nasi goreng ayam tepung buatannya sudah siap. Baekhyun bisa pastikan masakan buatannya kali ini enak dan layak untuk dimakan. Ia tersenyum sendiri, Baekhyun lantas dengan cepat memasukan makanan itu kedalam kotak makan dan membungkusnya dengan rapi.

"Baekhyun ah.. "

Baekhyun terlonjak kaget ketika ibu mertuanya datang dan memanggil namanya.

"E-eomma." jujur Baekhyun masih sangat malu dengan kejadian tadi pagi, ia tidak berani menatap mata ibunya secara langsung.

"Wah kau masak banyak sekali, untuk siapa Baekhyun ah?"

"U-untuk Chanyeol eomma." ucapnya masih terus menunduk.

"Kenapa kau terus menunduk seperti itu Baekhyun ah?"

"A-aku.. " Baekhyun tergagap, wajahnya bahkan sudah memerah sampai ke telinga.

Heechul tertawa geli. "Kau masih malu karena kejadian tadi pagi?"

DEG

Baekhyun refleks mendongak, ekspresi wajahnya yang terlihat begitu terkejut sontak saja membuat Heechul tertawa.

"Maafkan eomma ya Baek, harusnya eomma mengetuk pintu dulu sebelumnya. Kau tidak perlu merasa malu. Wajar jika sepasang suami-istri bermesraan, tapi lain kali kau harus ingat untuk selalu mengunci pintu kamarmu."

Baekhyun tertawa canggung, ia benar-benar merasa malu atas kejadian tadi pagi.

"Yasudah, ayo cepat kau antarkan makanannya. Sekarang sudah hampir lewat jam makan siang."

Baekhyun mengangguk sekilas. Ia langsung membawa kotak bekal untuk Chanyeol dan bersiap untuk pergi.

"Kau tau dimana tempat kerja suamimu kan Baek?"

Langkah Baekhyun lantas terhenti, ia lupa bertanya dimana tempat kerja Chanyeol pada suaminya itu.

"Aku lupa bertanya eomma."

Heechul menghela nafas. "Yasudah, sebaiknya kau tanya saja pada Minhyuk. Mungkin saja ia tau. Hari ini Minhyuk sedang ada dirumah."

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Baik eomma."

.

.

.

"Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu oppa, kau semakin tampan saja."

Sehun tersenyum kecil sambil menyesap kopi americano miliknya, saat ini ia sedang menikmati waktu makan siangnya di sebuah restoran Prancis yang cukup terkenal di wilayah Gangnam.

"Lama tidak bertemu Soojung ah, kau tetap terlihat cantik seperti sebelumnya."

Ya, Sehun dan Soojung sudah saling mengenal semenjak mereka kuliah. Sehun merupakan senior Soojung di kampus dan mereka terbilang cukup dekat, Sehun bahkan sudah menganggap Soojung seperti adiknya sendiri. Itulah salah satu alasan kenapa Baekhyun sangat tidak menyukai Soojung, gadis itu sangat dekat dengan Sehun dan itu jelas saja membuat Baekhyun cemburu setengah mati.

"Bagaimana China? Kau betah tinggal disana?"

"Tentu, tidak ada yang lebih nyaman dibanding rumah sendiri bukan?"

Soojung mengangguk pelan, ia meneguk minuman pesanannya dengan pelan.

"Kau yakin akan menetap disana?"

Sehun mengangguk. "Aku akan secepatnya pindah dan menetap di China, tapi aku tidak akan pindah sebelum aku bertemu dengan Baekhyun."

Alis Soojung sedikit bertaut. "Baekhyun? Bukankah urusan kalian sudah selesai?"

"Belum, masih ada sesuatu yang harus aku selesaikan dengannya."

Soojung memotong steak pesanannya dengan pelan. "Oppa tau aku dan Baekhyun seperti kucing dan anjing bukan? kami sama sekali tidak bisa akur. Aku tidak menyukainya karena menurutku dia itu sangat cerewet dan menyebalkan. Tapi jika tujuanmu kembali mencari Baekhyun hanya untuk menyakiti pria itu lagi, aku akan menjadi orang pertama yang menghalangimu. Aku sangat tidak menyukai seseorang yang mempermaikan perasaan orang lain."

Sehun terdiam, ia ikut menyantap hidangan mahal yang sudah disiapkan pihak restoran untuknya.

"Bukankah seharusnya kau membantu oppa untuk menemukan Baekhyun? Aku rasanya hampir frustasi karena Donghae ahjussi seperti melenyapkan Baekhyun dari muka bumi ini. Kau tau? Kemarin orang suruhannya bahkan datang menemuiku dan mengancam akan menghancurkan bisnisku jika aku masih tetap berusaha mencari keberadaan Baekhyun. Pria tua itu sepertinya sangat membenciku."

"Jika aku menjadi ayahnya Baekhyun, aku juga pasti akan sangat membencimu."

Sehun terkekeh pelan. "Kau tau kemana dia pergi?"

"Aku tidak tau, dia sudah tidak pernah terlihat dikampus. Terakhir aku dengar dia sudah menikah."

Seringai di wajah Sehun langsung menghilang detik itu juga. "Mwo, menikah?"

Soojung mengangguk. "Baekhyun sudah menikah, tapi tidak banyak orang yang tau. Aku juga tau itu karena ayahku di undang di hari pernikahannya."

"Menikah dengan siapa? Kenapa aku tidak tau apapun."

"Aku juga tidak tau oppa, dan aku tidak mau tau. Kemungkinan besar pria cerewet itu tinggal bersama suaminya sekarang."

Sehun menghela nafasnya pelan. Ia tidak menyangka jika Baekhyun sudah menikah. Ia kemudian melirik keluar jendela sekilas, ada 3-6 orang pria berbadan tegap dan berstelan jas lengkap berdiri di luar di dekat mobil Soojung.

"Kau masih dikawal seperti ini?"

Soojung mengangguk. "Mau bagaimana lagi? Ayahku tidak mau ambil resiko. Tapi oppa tidak perlu khawatir. Aku sudah membuat kesepakatan dengan appa, aku diperbolehkan dikawal oleh seorang bodyguard jika bodyguard itu sesuai dengan kualifikasi appa. Aku sudah memilih seseorang yang menurutku sangat cocok untuk menjadi pengawalku."

"Benarkah? Kau harus mengenalkannya juga padaku. Oppa juga harus tau siapa yang akan menjadi pengawal adik kecil oppa."

Soojung mengangguk antusias. "Tapi sayangnya, pria itu masih belum memberiku kabar. Sepertinya aku harus berjuang lebih keras lagi."

"Sepertinya kau sangat menyukai orang itu."

"Iya aku menyukainya, ia mengingatkanku pada Jongin oppa." ucapnya sambil menatap sendu.

Sehun terdiam, ia kemudian tersenyum kecil. "Aku jadi semakin penasaran pada sosok pria itu."

DEG

Sehun membulatkan matanya ketika ia kembali mengalihkan tatapan matanya keluar jendela.

"Baekhyun.."

"Huh..?" Soojung tampak dibuat bingung.

"Baekhyun, itu Baekhyun." Ucap Sehun sambil menunjuk seseorang di dekat halte bus.

Soojung ikut mengalihkan tatapannya keluar dan matanya pun juga ikut membulat terkejut.

Sehun lantas langsung berdiri. "Aku harus bertemu dengannya sekarang juga."

Ia langsung berlari keluar restoran untuk mengejar Baekhyun.

"Ya! Oppa.. "

.

.

.

Baekhyun turun dari bis yang membawanya ke daerah tempat kerja Chanyeol, butuh waktu beberapa lama agar Minhyuk mau memberitahukan dimana tempat Chanyeol bekerja. Anak itu benar-benar bersikeras tidak ingin memberitahukan dimana Chanyeol bekerja, baru setelah ia menangis dan memohon, Minhyuk akhirnya memberitahu dimana tempat Chanyeol bekerja. Baekhyun jadi merasa curiga, kenapa Chanyeol dan Minhyuk seolah tidak mau jika ia tahu dimana tempat Chanyeol bekerja? Chanyeol seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya.

"BAEKHYUN AH."

Baekhyun mengedarkan atensinya keseluruh penjuru tempat ketika ia mendengar suara lantang seorang laki-laki yang memanggil namanya.

"BAEKHYUN AH, INI AKU SEHUN."

DEG

Sehun? Dimana?

"BAKHYUN AH, AKU DISINI."

Baekhyun menolehkan tatapannya ke seberang jalan dan sontak saja matanya membulat. Itu Sehun, itu benar Sehun. Pria itu masih terlihat tampan seperti biasanya, hanya saja sekarang ia terlihat lebih dewasa dan lebih berwibawa dari sebelumnya. Tanpa sadar Baekhyun meneteskan airmatanya pelan, kenapa ia menangis? Apakah karena ia terlalu merindukan Sehun?

Sehun tersenyum lebar diseberang jalan sana, tanpa banyak bicara lagi ia langsung melangkahkan kaki panjangnya untuk menyeberang jalan.

TIINN

BRUUM

"Aisshh.. " Sehun menggeram kesal, ia tidak menyadari jika lampu lalu lintas sudah berubah merah untuk para pejalan kaki. Hampir saja tadi ia tertabrak mobil.

Baekhyun tersadar dari lamunannya, ia mengusap airmatanya pelan dan langsung bergegas pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

Sehun sontak saja membulatkan matanya terkejut. "BAEKHYUN, YA! TUNGGU AKU." ia semakin menggeram kesal karena lampu lalu lintas tidak kunjung berubah menjadi hijau.

"SIAL!"

.

.

.

Baekhyun berlari sampai terengah-engah, ia sudah berlari cukup jauh dari tempat Sehun tadi. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka akan bertemu Sehun secepat ini. Baekhyun masih belum siap, ia belum siap untuk bertemu dengan kekasihnya itu. Baekhyun akan bertemu Sehun setelah ia siap untuk memperjelas soal status hubungan mereka. Ia melirik sekilas tempat ia berdiri sekarang. Seharusnya ia sudah dekat dengan tempat kerja Chanyeol. Ia berjalan beberapa meter ke depan, dan tepat setelah ia melihat para pekerja bangunan yang tengah berkumpul, Baekhyun pun lantas berjalan cepat menghampiri mereka.

"Chanyeol ah."

Baekhyun tersenyum cerah ketika melihat suaminya yang tengah duduk bersila sambil mengobrol dengan para pekerja yang lain. Chanyeol sontak saja terkejut, ia langsung berdiri dan menghampiri istrinya itu.

"Baekhyun, untuk apa kau datang kemari?"

"Aku datang kemari untuk membawakanmu bekal makan siang." ucapnya sambil menyerahkan sekotak nasi goreng ayam tepung yang tadi ia buat.

Chanyeol masih tampak begitu terkejut, ia langsung menarik tangan lentik istrinya untuk masuk keruang ganti.

Hanya ada mereka berdua disana, setelah dirasa aman, Chanyeol langsung mengajak istrinya itu untuk duduk.

"Kenapa kau datang kemari Baekhyun ah?"

"Aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu Chanyeol ah, dari pagi kau belum makan dan aku tau kau tidak punya uang untuk membeli makanan. Maka dari itu aku datang kemari untuk membawakanmu makanan."

"Darimana kau tau aku bekerja disini?"

"Dari Minhyuk, ia yang memberitahuku."

Chanyeol tertegun, Baekhyun datang jauh-jauh kemari hanya untuk mengantarkan makanan untuknya? ia jadi begitu tersentuh. Selama ini tidak pernah ada yang benar-benar peduli padanya selain ibunya. Ternyata begini rasanya jika punya seorang istri. Akan selalu ada orang yang memperhatikanmu ketika kau merasa lelah.

"Terimakasih Baek." ucapnya dengan tulus.

Baekhyun tersenyum lembut. "Sebentar.. " Baekhyun mengeluarkan sebuah handuk kecil dari dalam tas kecil yang ia bawa. Ia dengan telaten membersihkan keringat dan noda bekas semen atau tanah yang menempel diwajah tampan suaminya.

Chanyeol semakin dibuat terenyuh oleh perbuatan Baekhyun, ia menatap pria cantik itu dengan intens. Tanpa Chanyeol sadari, kedua matanya mulai berembun dan basah karena air mata.

"Chanyeol kau menangis?" tanya Baekhyun yang terlihat begitu terkejut.

Chanyeol refleks mengusap airmatanya pelan. "Ani, mataku hanya kelilipan semen saja."

"Benarkah?" Baekhyun dengan polosnya langsung mendekatkan wajahnya dan meniup bola mata Chanyeol.

Chanyeol terkekeh, ia menyentuh tangan sang istri dengan lembut, Baekhyun sontak saja langsung terdiam dan menatap pergelangan tangannya yang di pegang oleh Chanyeol.

Pria tampan itu mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah kecil Baekhyun dengan perlahan. Baekhyun terdiam layaknya patung, ia biarkan suaminya itu meraup bibirnya pelan. Chanyeol menutup matanya rapat, ia berharap ciuman ini bisa menjadi jembatan untuknya menyalurkan rasa terimakasihnya pada sang istri. Ia kembali meneteskan airmatanya. Sungguh ia begitu bersyukur karena Tuhan telah menjadikan Baekhyun sebagai istrinya.

.

.

.

Sehun berjalan pelan menuju restoran miliknya, ia sudah melepas jas mahalnya sehingga kini ia hanya memakai kemeja berwarna hitam yang begitu kontras dengan kulit putihnya. Ia kehilangan jejak Baekhyun dan mobilnya pun mogok. Oleh sebab itu dia terpaksa berjalan kaki dari restoran tempat ia makan bersama Soojung tadi.

"Dimana Chanyeol?" tanyanya pada para pekerjanya setelah ia sampai di restoran miliknya.

"Chanyeol sedang bersama istrinya diruang ganti."

"Chanyeol sudah menikah?"

"Sudah tuan, istrinya sangat cantik. Dia datang kemari sambil membawakan makanan untuk Chanyeol."

Sehun tidak terlalu menghiraukan itu, ia langsung berjalan pelan menuju ruang ganti para pekerja bangunan.

Di dalam ruang ganti, Baekhyun membuka kotak bekal makan siang yang ia bawa.

"Ini banyak sekali, sebenarnya tadi aku sudah makan. Temanku memberikan ku makanan." ucap Chanyeol ketika melihat seporsi besar nasi goreng yang Baekhyun bawa.

"Oh benarkah? Sayang sekali, tadinya aku pikir kau belum makan. Jadinya aku membuat nasi goreng dengan porsi besar untukmu."

"Tidak apa-apa Baek, aku akan tetap memakannya. Tapi kau bantu aku menghabiskannya ya?"

Baekhyun mengangguk sambil tersenyum manis. Ia lantas mengambil sesendok nasi goreng untuk disuapkan pada suaminya.

"Aaaa.. Ayo buka mulutmu."

Chanyeol menerima suapan itu dan menguyahnya pelan. "Hm, mashita."

"Benarkah?" tanya Baekhyun yang terdengar senang masakannya dipuji.

Chanyeol mengangguk. Baekhyun memang pandai membuat nasi goreng, tapi untuk makanan yang lain, ia masih belum terlalu mahir.

"Berikan sendoknya padaku." Baekhyun menyerahkan sendoknya pada Chanyeol dan pria tinggi itu langsung menyendokan nasi goreng juga untuk disuapkan pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menerima suapan itu sambil tersenyum malu-malu dan ia mengunyahnya pelan. Apa yang mereka lakukan ini? Makan sepiring berdua? Astaga, mereka sudah seperti pemeran utama dalam sebuah drama romantis.

TOK TOK TOK TOK

"Chanyeol ssi, kau di dalam? Ini aku Sehun."

DEG

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sama-sama mematung. Khususnya Baekhyun, bagaimana bisa Sehun ada disini? Ia jelas tau itu Sehun yang sama dengan Sehun yang ia kenal. Ia kenal betul suara berat dari kekasihnya itu.

TOK TOK TOK TOK

"Chanyeol ssi, kau di dalam?"

Dengan perasaan panik Chanyeol langsung meminta Baekhyun untuk bersembunyi.

"Baek, sebaiknya kau sembunyi dulu dibelakang lemari sana."

Tanpa perlu berpikir dua kali, Baekhyun pun langsung berjalan cepat dan bersembunyi dibalik loker para pekerja bangunan.

"Iya tuan, saya di dalam."

CKLEK

Sehun berjalan masuk setelah Chanyeol membuka pintunya.

"Sedang apa kau disini? Bukankah kau sedang bersama istrimu?"

"A-ah istri saya sudah pulang tuan, dia kemari hanya untuk mengantarkan makanan untuk saya."

Sehun mengangguk mengerti. "Sebenarnya aku ingin minta tolong padamu Chanyeol ssi, mobilku mogok dan saat ini masih terparkir di restoran Prancis di ujung jalan sana. Aku ingin kau memperbaikinya untukku. Kau bisa memperbaiki mobil kan?"

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Saya bisa tuan."

"Bagus kalau begitu, ini kuncinya. Setelah selesai, kau bawa saja mobilku kemari dan parkirkan di depan. Untuk alat-alatnya kau bisa ambil diruanganku. Kau tenang saja, aku akan memberikan bonus yang besar untukmu." Sehun menepuk pundak Chanyeol pelan.

Chanyeol mengangguk mengerti. "Baik tuan, terimakasih."

Sehun tersenyum kecil, ia langsung berbalik dan pergi menuju ruangannya. Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. Untung saja Sehun tidak masuk sampai kedalam ruangan.

Ia lantas berjalan pelan menghampiri istrinya yang daritadi berdiri dibalik loker.

"Baekhyun ah."

Baekhyun menatap suaminya itu seolah meminta penjelasan. Chanyeol yang mengerti maksud dari tatapan sang istri mencoba untuk meminta pengertian istrinya.

"Nanti akan aku jelaskan, aku harus segera pergi sekarang. Kau juga sebaiknya pulang, terimakasih untuk makanannya."

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya kesal, tapi ia tidak punya pilihan lain selain menuruti perintah suaminya.

.

.

.

"Chanyeol ssi?"

Chanyeol menoleh ketika ia mendengar suara seseorang yang memanggil namanya. Ia baru saja sampai di restoran Prancis yang Sehun maksud.

"Soojung ssi?"

Soojung tersenyum senang, ia baru keluar dari restoran dan hendak pulang. Tapi niatnya itu ia urungkan ketika melihat Chanyeol berdiri di depan restoran.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Chanyeol ssi? Kenapa kau berdiri di depan mobil temanku?"

"Ini mobil bosku, aku kesini untuk memperbaikinya."

"Bosmu? Maksudmu Oh Sehun? Oh Sehun itu sahabatku ngomong-ngomong."

Chanyeol hanya membulatkan mulutnya membentuk huruf o dan langsung membuka kap mobil Sehun. Ia ingin segera menyelesaikan pekerjaannya agar ia bisa langsung pulang dan menjelaskan semuanya pada Baekhyun.

"Kau bekerja sebagai seorang montir?"

"Tidak, aku hanya diminta tuan Sehun untuk memperbaiki mobilnya." jawabnya singkat.

"Kau bekerja pada Sehun? Sebagai apa? Supir pribadi atau.. "

"Kuli bangunan, aku bekerja untuk membangun restoran milik tuan Sehun."

Soojung sontak terdiam, pantas saja tubuh pria tinggi dihadapannya ini sangat kekar dan berotot. Rupanya ia sudah terbiasa melakukan pekerjaan berat.

"Kenapa kau tidak membalas pesanku Chanyeol ssi, kau membacanya kan?"

"Jika kau ingin bicara, bicara saja Soojung ssi. Aku akan mendengarnya." ucap Chanyeol sambil terus fokus pada alternator mobil Sehun yang rusak.

"Aku ingin menawarkanmu sebuah pekerjaan, aku ingin kau menjadi pengawal pribadiku."

"Maaf tapi aku tidak berminat."

"Aku akan memberikan gaji yang besar, aku janji."

"Aku tetap tidak berminat."

Soojung menghela nafas. "Park Chanyeol ssi, apa kau tidak lelah dengan hidupmu yang seperti ini? Jika kau mau menjadi bodyguard ku, kau pasti bisa mendapatkan apapun yang kau mau."

"Aku tidak harus mendapatkan apapun yang aku mau dengan menjadi bodyguardmu."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan istrimu? Memangnya dengan penghasilanmu sekarang kau bisa memenuhi segala kebutuhannya? Dari jenis kosmetik yang ia pakai saja aku sudah tau jika istrimu itu memiliki gaya hidup yang mewah."

Chanyeol langsung terdiam mendengarnya, benar juga apa yang dikatakan Soojung. Dengan penghasilannya sekarang ia tidak akan mampu mengimbangi gaya hidup Baekhyun. Tapi bukankah seorang istri memang seharusnya mengikuti suaminya? Itu berarti Baekhyun juga harus mengikuti gaya hidupnya yang sederhana. Lagipula Donghae aboeji juga berpesan padanya agar Baekhyun dibiasakan untuk hidup sederhana.

"Aku tetap tidak mau." ucapnya tetap menolak permintaan Soojung.

Soojung menghela nafasnya pelan. "Baiklah, aku mengerti. Tapi jika nanti kau berubah pikiran, kau harus segera menghubungiku. Aku akan selalu menunggumu Chanyeol oppa."

Chanyeol cukup terkejut ketika Soojung memanggilnya oppa, mereka bahkan tidak terlalu dekat tapi gadis itu dengan berani memanggilnya oppa, jika Baekhyun mendengar ini dia pasti akan uring-uringan sepanjang hari.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya, sampaikan salamku untuk istri dan keluargamu. Bye.. " ia melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum manis kearah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol memperhatikan Soojung yang masuk kedalam mobil sambil dikawal beberapa bodyguard. Mobil itu melaju dengan pelan dan Chanyeol hanya bisa menghela nafas setelahnya.

.

.

.

"Jadi begitu, aku bekerja disana karena aku memang membutuhkan pekerjaan secepat mungkin."

Pukul 20.38, ketika mereka selesai makan malam. Chanyeol langsung mengajak Baekhyun untuk berbicara secara empat mata di dalam kamar mereka.

Baekhyun menghela nafas kemudian. "Kenapa kau tidak berkata jujur padaku sejak awal Chanyeol ah?"

"Aku pikir aku tidak harus memberitahumu jika aku bekerja sebagai bawahan mantan kekasihmu."

"Aku mau kau berhenti dan mencari pekerjaan baru." ucap Baekhyun kemudian.

"Kenapa? mencari pekerjaan itu susah Baek, aku hanya lulusan SMA dan aku tidak punya apapun selain otot dan tenagaku untuk mencari uang."

"Chanyeol kau itu punya banyak keahlian, kau mengerti soal listrik, kau mengerti soal kendaraan bermotor dan kau juga bisa memperbaiki alat-alat elektronik. Kau bisa mencari pekerjaan di tempat lain, kenapa juga kau harus selalu menjadi kuli bangunan?"

"Jadi maksudmu kau tidak suka jika aku bekerja sebagai seorang kuli bangunan?"

"Aku bukannya tidak suka, tapi kau bisa mencari pekerjaan lain yang lebih layak. Kau tidak harus bekerja pada Sehun. Aku tidak suka melihat suamiku sendiri diperintah oleh kekasihku."

Chanyeol langsung terdiam, entah kenapa ia sedikit merasa tersinggung mendengar penuturan Baekhyun. Baekhyun sepertinya mulai merasa malu jika suaminya hanya seorang pekerja bangunan.

"Kenapa kau tidak menerima tawaran ayahku untuk bekerja di perusahaannya? Ayahku bisa mencarikan posisi yang pas untukmu jika kau mau bekerja di perusahaannya."

"Aku tidak mau bergantung pada ayahmu, aku ingin membuktikan jika aku bisa menafkahi istriku sendiri tanpa harus menerima belas kasih dari orangtuamu. Lagipula aku ini hanya lulusan SMA Baek, bagaimana bisa aku bekerja di perusahaan ayahmu? Aku hanya akan menjadi aib bagi perusahaan ayahmu."

"Baik aku mengerti, tapi mau sampai kapan Chanyeol ah? Sampai kapan kau akan terus menjadi seorang pekerja kasar seperti in? Semakin hari kebutuhan kita semakin banyak, belum lagi jika nanti aku hamil dan punya anak. Penghasilan dari menjadi kuli bangunan tidak akan pernah cukup. Aku mohon untuk kali ini saja Chanyeol ah, tolong pikirkan kembali tawaran aboeji."

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan. "Kenapa kau tiba-tiba mempermasalahkan soal ini? Sebelum ini kau tidak masalah sekalipun aku hanya seorang pekerja kasar. Apa kau malu karena suamimu hanya seorang pekerja kasar?"

"Tidak seperti itu Chanyeol, kau jangan salah paham. Aku hanya tidak suka jika kau bekerja pada Sehun. Apa kau pikir aku akan baik-baik saja mengetahui suamiku sendiri menjadi bawahan dari kekasihku? Lagipula untuk apa kau terus menjadi pekerja bangunan padahal kau sendiri punya banyak keahlian yang bisa kau gunakan untuk mendapatkan uang yang lebih banyak?"

Chanyeol mengepalkan tangannya erat ketika Baekhyun menyebut Sehun dengan kata 'kekasihnya.' hatinya panas secara tiba-tiba entah karena apa.

"Baiklah, jika itu memang keinginanmu. Besok aku akan berhenti bekerja pada Sehun. Aku akan mencari pekerjaan lain. Tapi tidak dengan aku bekerja pada ayahmu. Selamat malam."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Chanyeol langsung membaringkan tubuhnya dengan posisi membelakangi Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang melihat itu hanya menghela nafasnya pelan. Ia juga ikut membaringkan tubuhnya membelakangi punggung Chanyeol.

.

.

.

"Saya ingin mengundurkan diri tuan."

"Mengundurkan diri? Kenapa?"

"Saya ingin mencari pekerjaan lain, istri saya tidak suka jika saya bekerja sebagai seorang kuli bangunan."

"Sayang sekali Chanyeol ssi, padahal aku sangat menyukai kinerjamu."

Keesokan harinya, Chanyeol langsung datang menghadap Sehun dan berkata jika ia ingin mengundurkan diri.

Sehun membuka laci kecil dibawah meja kerjanya dan mengambil sebuah amplop cokelat. "Ambil ini, anggap saja pesangon dariku."

Chanyeol tampak terkejut. Ia menerima amplop itu dengan tangan kanannya. Ia membuka isinya dan ternyata uang yang Sehun berikan cukup banyak.

"Terimakasih tuan, anda benar-benar orang yang baik."

Sehun mengangguk. "Sama-sama, kau juga sudah banyak membantuku selama ini."

Chanyeol tersenyum lagi. "Sekali lagi terimakasih tuan."

"Aku harap kau bisa mendapatkan pekerjaan yang lebih baik Chanyeol ssi."

"Amin, kamsahamnida tuan."

.

.

.

Baekhyun duduk diruang tamu seorang diri, ia terus melamun sedari tadi. Pagi ini hubungan antara dirinya dan Chanyeol agak sedikit merenggang. Chanyeol bahkan tidak berbicara satu patah kata pun dengannya. Dia langsung pergi begitu saja setelah selesai sarapan. Sepertinya pria itu sedikit tersinggung dengan ucapannya semalam.

"Secangkir teh manis hangat untuk menantu eomma yang paling cantik." ucap sang ibu mertua sambil membawa secangkir teh manis hangat untuk Baekhyun.

"Terimakasih eomma." ucap Baekhyun kemudian.

Heechul duduk disamping Baekhyun, ia menatap menantunya itu untuk beberapa saat. "Sepertinya kalian berdua sedang ada masalah, eomma perhatikan pagi ini kalian tidak saling bicara. Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa eomma, hanya saja semalam kami sempat berdebat soal pekerjaan Chanyeol. Baekkie meminta Chanyeol untuk berhenti bekerja sebagai kuli bangunan di restoran milik mantan kekasih Baekkie. Sebenarnya Baekkie juga agak kurang suka jika Chanyeol terus menjadi pekerja kasar. Chanyeol punya banyak keahlian dan menurut Baekkie Chanyeol bisa mendapat pekerjaan yang lebih layak. Baekkie juga meminta Chanyeol untuk mempertimbangkan tawaran aboeji untuk bekerja di perusahaannya. Tapi sepertinya Chanyeol sedikit tersinggung dengan ucapan Baekkie. Dia merasa jika Baekkie malu karena punya suami yang hanya seorang pekerja kasar, padahal sebenarnya tidak seperti itu. Baekkie hanya tidak ingin Chanyeol di perintah oleh mantan kekasih Baekkie. Lagipula bekerja sebagai pekerja bangunan itu sangat melelahkan, penghasilan yang di dapat juga tidak seberapa."

Heechul tersenyum mendengarnya, ia sudah menduga jika ini pasti akan terjadi. "Sebenarnya sebelum kalian menikah Chanyeol memang sudah membicarakan ini dengan eomma, ia berjanji tidak akan menerima uang bantuan sepeserpun dari ayahmu untuk menunjang kehidupan rumah tangga kalian. Ia berjanji akan memenuhi semua kebutuhan rumah tangga kalian dari hasil jerih payahnya sendiri. Dan eomma percaya itu, eomma percaya Chanyeol bisa menjalankan tugas dan kewajibannya dengan baik tanpa bantuan dari ayahmu. Dan semuanya sudah terbukti bukan? Selama kalian menikah kau tidak kekurangan sesuatu apapun kan?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, memang selama tinggal disini ia tidak kekurangan apapun. Ia bahkan tidak merasa kelaparan sedikitpun, padahal tadinya ia mengira jika sudah menikah dengan Chanyeol ia akan dilanda rasa lapar yang hebat setiap harinya. Tapi nyatanya tidak, Chanyeol benar-benar memenuhi kebutuhan pangan mereka sekeluarga dari hasil keringatnya sendiri.

"Jadi menurut eomma, sebaiknya kau biarkan saja Chanyeol mencari uang dengan caranya sendiri. Mungkin memang benar penghasilan menjadi seorang pekerja kasar itu sangat kecil, tapi kau tidak perlu khawatir Baekhyun ah. Selama Chanyeol masih hidup, eomma pastikan kau tidak akan kekurangan apapun. Eomma sangat mengenal anak eomma, dia adalah pria yang menjunjung tinggi soal tanggung jawab."

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil, ia tau Chanyeol adalah pria yang bertanggung jawab. Tapi masalahnya ia hanya tidak ingin jika Chanyeol bekerja pada Sehun. Akan semakin sulit rasanya untuk melupakan Sehun jika suaminya saja masih punya ikatan dengan pria albino itu.

TOK TOK TOK TOK

CKLEK

Heechul dan Baekhyun kompak menoleh ketika pintu rumah mereka langsung dibuka dari luar. Baekhyun agak sedikit mengernyit tidak suka melihatnya, siapapun orang yang bertamu rasanya tidak sopan sekali jika langsung membuka pintu seperti itu.

Terlihat dua orang pria berbadan tegap masuk kedalam rumah, yang satu terlihat seperti sudah berumur dan yang satunya lagi terlihat seumuran dengan Chanyeol suaminya. Eh tunggu, Baekhyun seperti mengenal pria itu. Ya, Baekhyun mengenal nya, pria itu adalah orang yang menolongnya di pasar waktu itu.

"Heechul ssi."

Heechul sontak saja langsung berdiri ketika pria yang satunya menyebut namanya. Baekhyun pun ikut berdiri, ia menatap kedua pria itu secara bergantian.

"Lama tidak bertemu Baekhyun ssi."

Baekhyun tersenyum sopan. "Ne, lama tidak bertemu Suho ssi."

"Baekhyun ah, bisakah kau buatkan minuman untuk mereka berdua?"

Baekhyun mengangguk menuruti perintah ibu mertuanya. "Baik eomma."

Baekhyun berjalan ke dapur kemudian, tak sampai 5 menit berlalu, ia sudah kembali dengan 2 cangkir teh manis hangat.

"Silahkan diminum tuan." ucapnya setelah menyimpan 2 cangkir teh itu diatas meja.

"Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganmu Heechul ssi, hanya bertiga saja." ucap pria itu sambil menatap Baekhyun dengan intens.

Heechul menatap Baekhyun kemudian. "Sayang, bisakah kau tinggalkan kami bertiga dulu nak?"

Baekhyun mengangguk lagi, mungkin mereka ingin membicarakan sesuatu yang penting. "Baik, aku mengerti eomma."

"Saya permisi tuan, Suho ssi."

Suho mengangguk sambil tersenyum lembut kearah Baekhyun. Ia terus memperhatikan pria cantik itu dengan tatapan intens.

.

.

.

Sudah 17 menit berlalu dan Baekhyun hanya menghabiskan waktunya untuk bermain game di ponselnya di dalam kamar. Ia merasa bosan, tapi ia tidak berani keluar kamar. Kira-kira Suho dan pria tua itu sudah pergi belum ya?

BRUUMM

Terdengar suara mobil yang bergerak pergi meninggalkan pekarangan rumah. Mungkin mereka sudah pergi, Baekhyun akhirnya memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamar.

"Eomma." Baekhyun berjalan pelan menuju ruang tamu dan mendapati ibu mertuanya sedang menangis.

"Eomma, kenapa menangis? Apakah terjadi sesuatu?" tanyanya khawatir sambil duduk disamping ibunya.

"Hiks, yang tadi itu tuan Kangin dan putranya Suho. Mereka datang kemari untuk menagih hutang."

"Hutang? Hutang apa eomma?"

"Dulu ayahnya Chanyeol pernah meminjam uang dengan bunga yang sangat tinggi pada tuan Kangin. Uang itu digunakan untuk investasi bisnis properti, tapi sayangnya ayah Chanyeol malah ditipu dan uang yang sudah diserahkan dibawa kabur semua. Kami tidak bisa mengembalikan uang pinjaman pada tuan Kangin. Karena itu ayahnya Chanyeol sampai jatuh sakit dan meninggal dunia. Eomma tidak punya pilihan lain selain menjadikan sertifikat rumah ini sebagai jaminan, tuan Kangin mengancam akan menyita rumah ini jika eomma tidak mampu melunasi semua pinjaman dan juga bunganya hiks."

Baekhyun menutup mulutnya shock. Astaga, ia benar-benar tidak tau jika keluarga suaminya tengah dilanda kesulitan seperti ini.

"Apakah Chanyeol tau soal ini?"

"Chanyeol tau, justru ia sangat membenci Kangin dan Suho karena menganggap mereka sebagai penyebab kematian ayahnya."

Baekhyun menatap ibunya prihatin, ia hanya bisa memeluk dan menguatkan ibunya saja untuk sekarang.

"Yang sabar eomma, kita akan mencari solusinya bersama." ucapnya sambil terus memeluk Heechul yang tengah menangis.

.

.

.

Chanyeol pulang kerumah tepat pukul 6 sore. Ia masih belum mendapatkan pekerjaan baru padahal ia sudah berkeliling kota Seoul dari pagi hingga menjelang malam. Sungguh sulit rasanya mencari pekerjaan di kota sebesar ini dengan hanya menggunakan ijazah SMA saja.

Ia lepas sepatu dan kaos kakinya pelan, biasanya Baekhyun akan langsung menyambutnya jika ia baru pulang kerumah, tapi hari ini pria cantik itu bahkan tidak menunjukan batang hidungnya sama sekali di hadapan Chanyeol.

Ah.. Chanyeol lupa. Ia dan istrinya itu kan sedang bertengkar, bertengkar karena kejadian semalam. Baekhyun pasti merasa canggung jika harus menyambutnya seperti biasa.

Langkah kakinya terhenti ketika ia mendengar isakan seseorang. Suara itu berasal dari kamar ibunya. Merasa penasaran, Chanyeol pun berjalan pelan kearah kamar ibunya dan mengintip dari celah pintu kamar yang sedikit terbuka.

"Eomma harus makan, dari pagi eomma belum makan apapun."

Baekhyun di dalam, ditangannya ada sepiring nasi dan beberapa lauk. Ia tampak berusaha membujuk sang ibu mertua yang menolak untuk makan.

Heechul menggeleng. "Hiks eomma tidak lapar Baekhyun ah."

CKLEK

Chanyeol langsung membuka pintunya dan berjalan masuk, ia tentu saja merasa sangat khawatir melihat ibunya yang menangis seperti itu.

"Chanyeol kau sudah pulang?" Tanya Baekhyun yang terdengar kaget.

Chanyeol tampak tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan Baekhyun, ia justru langsung berjongkok dan menggenggam kedua tangan ibunya sambil menatap khawatir.

"Ada apa eomma, kenapa eomma menangis?"

Heechul mengusap airmatanya pelan. Ia beralih menatap Baekhyun yang duduk disampingnya. "Sayang bisakah kau tinggalkan kami berdua sebentar?"

Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti. "Baik, eomma."

.

.

.

Baekhyun memegang secangkir kopi hitam buatannya dengan perasaan ragu, ia ragu apakah ia harus memberikan kopi ini kepada Chanyeol atau tidak. Baekhyun berdiri di dekat pintu dapur, dari sini ia bisa melihat suaminya Chanyeol tengah duduk sendirian diruang tamu dengan sebatang rokok yang mengepul ditangan kanannya.

Baekhyun meneguk ludahnya dengan gugup, ia mantapkan hatinya untuk berjalan pelan kearah sang suami. Ia duduk disamping Chanyeol yang sepertinya tidak menyadari kehadirannya.

"Aku bawakan kopi untukmu Chanyeol ah." ucapnya sambil menyimpan kopi yang ia bawa di hadapan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol sama sekali tidak merespon, ia masih larut dalam lamunannya sendiri.

"Chanyeol.. " barulah ia tersentak setelah tangan Baekhyun menyentuh pundaknya pelan.

Chanyeol menolehkan kepalanya kesamping dan terkejut melihat Baekhyun duduk disampingnya.

"Sejak kapan kau duduk disini?"

"Baru beberapa detik yang lalu."

Chanyeol terdiam, ia kembali memfokuskan atensinya ke depan.

"Aku membawakan kopi untukmu Chanyeol ah."

"Hm, terimakasih." jawab Chanyeol singkat.

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya, ia terlihat sedikit gugup. "Bagaimana dengan pekerjaan mu hari ini? Semuanya lancar?"

"Aku sudah berhenti sesuai dengan permintaanmu. Sekarang aku pengangguran."

Baekhyun sedikit terkejut mendengarnya, ia tidak menyangka jika Chanyeol akan langsung berhenti dari pekerjaannya.

"Bagaimana dengan eomma? Eomma sudah menceritakan semuanya?"

Chanyeol mengangguk pelan, ia pejamkan matanya dan ia pijat pelipisnya dengan pelan. Rasanya kepalanya hampir meledak jika memikirkan kejadian yang terjadi hari ini.

Melihat suaminya yang tampak begitu frustasi, Baekhyun pun mencoba memberanikan diri untuk memeluk tubuh tinggi itu. Chanyeol awalnya terkejut. Ia berusaha melepaskan pelukan sang istri tapi Baekhyun malah semakin mempererat pelukannya. Alhasil Chanyeol hanya bisa diam, ia biarkan istrinya itu memeluk tubuhnya dengan erat.

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya. Ia bisa merasakan tubuh Chanyeol perlahan mulai terasa lebih rileks. Ia tau suaminya tengah banyak pikiran, ia hanya sedang berusaha untuk menenangkan suaminya saja. Hanya itu.

Tak lama, Chanyeol kemudian bangkit berdiri. Baekhyun sedikit dibuat bingung dengan sikap suaminya itu. "Kau mau kemana Chanyeol?"

"Aku mau pergi mencari kerja."

"Tapi ini sudah malam Yeol, kau mau mencari kerja kemana?"

"Kemana saja, uang tidak akan datang dengan sendirinya jika aku hanya berdiam diri saja dirumah. Aku harus membayar seluruh hutang ayahku pada kedua bajingan tengik itu."

Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya cepat dan mengambil jaket lusuh miliknya, dengan sebatang rokok yang terselip dibibir tebalnya, Chanyeol memakai sepatunya asal dan bersiap untuk pergi.

"Chanyeol aku mohon jangan pergi, sekarang sudah malam dan diluar mendung. Kau bisa mencari pekerjaan besok."

Chanyeol sama sekali tidak menghiraukan ucapan istrinya, ia langsung berjalan keluar rumah dan membanting pintunya dengan kasar.

BRAAAKK

Baekhyun hanya bisa menghela nafasnya pelan, jika sudah begini ia hanya bisa berdo'a semoga Tuhan selalu melindungi suaminya dan mempermudah segala urusannya.

.

.

.

Hujan deras dan petir pun menyambar, Chanyeol masih tetap mengendarai motor bututnya mengelilingi kota Seoul tak peduli dengan tubuh dan pakaiannya yang sudah basah kuyup. Sudah sekitar 20 menit ia berkeliling tapi ia masih belum juga medapatkan pekerjaan. Jujur ia sendiri bingung kemana lagi ia harus mencari pekerjaan.

JDERRR

Suara petir yang menyambar keras dan gemuruh hujan yang semakin deras membuat Chanyeol sedikit kesulitan melihat jalan. Pandangannya mengabur tertutup oleh air hujan dan jalanan pun juga ikut tertutup oleh kabut.

JDERRR

TIIINNN

CKIIT

Dan benar saja, apa yang Chanyeol khawatirkan pun akhirnya terjadi. Ia tidak melihat ada mobil yang melaju dari arah berlawanan. Chanyeol berusaha menghindari mobil itu namun naas, Chanyeol tidak bisa menjaga keseimbangan hingga motor yang ia tumpangi menabrak tiang listrik di pinggir jalan.

BRAAKK

"Arrrgghh.. "

Chanyeol meringis sakit, tubuhnya jatuh ke aspal jalanan dan kepalanya terbentur hingga berdarah.

"CHANYEOL."

Seorang perempuan cantik berambut panjang berlari kecil menghampiri Chanyeol. Ia berjongkok dan berusaha membangunkan pria tinggi itu.

Chanyeol sedikit terkejut melihat wanita itu. "Kau.. "

.

.

.

"Dahimu terluka, sini biar aku obati.. "

Chanyeol menundukan tatapan matanya tak berani menatap langsung pada wanita itu, ia hanya menggunakan pakaian ketat berwarna hitam dengan rok pendek diatas paha. Belahan dadanya juga sangat rendah hingga kedua buah dadanya menyembul keluar. Lekukan tubuhnya tercetak dengan sangat jelas dibalik pakaian tipis yang ia pakai karena basah terkena air hujan. Chanyeol bahkan masih bisa melihat pakaian dalam wanita itu sekalipun ia sudah menunduk.

Sadar akan gelagat pria dihadapannya, wanita yang ternyata adalah Irene itu langsung salah tingkah karena ia baru sadar penampilannya sekarang sudah membuat Chanyeol tidak nyaman. Ia terlalu panik tadi.

"M-maafkan aku Chanyeol, aku akan ganti baju dulu sebentar." Irene langsung bergegas masuk kedalam kamar untuk berganti pakaian.

Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya lega, ia bisa saja khilaf dan mengkhianati Baekhyun jika Irene tidak segera mengganti pakaiannya.

Tak berapa lama Irene pun keluar dengan pakaian yang lebih tertutup. Ia kembali duduk dan mengambil perban dan obat merah untuk mengobati dahi Chanyeol yang terluka.

Chanyeol mengangkat tangannya ketika Irene hendak mengobati dahinya. Irene yang melihat itu pun tampak dibuat bingung.

"Wae?"

"Biar aku obati sendiri." ucapnya sambil mengambil perban dan obat merah ditangan Irene.

Irene menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan bertanya. "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi Chanyeol ah? Kenapa kau berkendara ditengah hujan seperti tadi?"

"Aku sedang mencari pekerjaan."

"Bukankah kau sudah bekerja?"

"Sudah tidak, aku sudah berhenti."

"Tapi kenapa kau begitu memaksakan diri Chanyeol? Kau kan bisa mencari pekerjaan besok."

"Aku sedang butuh uang."

"Uang untuk apa?"

"Untuk membayar hutang ayahku pada Kangin."

Irene sontak terdiam. Ternyata Chanyeol masih punya urusan dengan lintah darat itu.

"Kau sendiri, apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam begini?"

"Tadinya aku mau berangkat kerja. Tapi setelah melihatmu jatuh dari motor tadi, aku langsung berlari kearahmu."

"Terimakasih Joohyun ah."

Irene tersenyum, ia suka jika Chanyeol sudah menyebut nama aslinya. "Sama-sama."

"Dimana Kookie?"

"Kookie aku titipkan dirumah neneknya."

Chanyeol terdiam, berarti mereka hanya berdua saja disini. Tanpa pikir panjang Chanyeol langsung mengambil jaketnya dan berdiri.

"Maaf, tapi sepertinya aku harus segera pergi."

"Kenapa buru-buru, kau tidak ingin ganti baju dulu? Tubuhmu basah kuyup Chanyeol ah."

"Tidak apa-apa, kita tidak bisa berduaan seperti ini Joohyun ah. Aku sudah menikah, aku tidak ingin orang berpikir yang tidak-tidak tentang kita berdua."

Irene mengangguk mengerti, ia lantas masuk kedalam kamar dan mengambil sesuatu dari dalam laci mejanya.

"Ambilah ini Chanyeol, aku harap ini bisa sedikit membantu."

"Apa ini?"

"Ini uang yang aku pinjam dari bank tadi sore, tadinya aku ingin menggunakan uang ini untuk membuka usaha baru. Aku sudah lelah menjadi penyanyi cafe, tapi sepertinya kau lebih membutuhkan uang ini daripada aku."

Chanyeol menatap amplop cokelat yang cukup tebal ditangan Irene, ia lalu menatap Irene dengan pandangan ragu.

"Uang ini mungkin tidak cukup untuk melunasi semua hutangmu, tapi setidaknya ini bisa sedikit membantu. Kau bisa bekerja untuk mencari tambahannya Chanyeol. Nanti jika kau sudah punya uang, kau bisa langsung mengembalikannya padaku."

Chanyeol terdiam, dengan ragu akhirnya ia menerima uang pemberian dari Irene.

"Aku janji akan mengembalikan uangmu secepatnya."

Irene tersenyum. "Tidak perlu dipikirkan Chanyeol. Sebaiknya sekarang kau pulang, kau bisa mencari pekerjaan besok. Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri. Kasihan istrimu, dia pasti sangat khawatir sekarang."

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Kalau begitu aku pamit pulang. Sekali lagi terimakasih Joohyun ah."

.

.

.

"Chanyeol akhirnya kau pulang hiks."

Baekhyun berucap syukur di dalam hatinya, ia bersyukur karena Chanyeol akhirnya pulang. Sedari tadi perasaannya benar-benar dibuat kalut dan khawatir karena diluar benar-benar sedang hujan deras.

"Chanyeol dahimu terluka.. " ucap Baekhyun yang terlihat sangat khawatir.

"Aku baik-baik saja, kau tidak perlu khawatir."

Baekhyun melihat penampilan Chanyeol dari atas kebawah. "Tubuhmu basah kuyup, sebaiknya kau mandi dengan menggunakan air hangat agar tidak sakit. Biar aku siapkan air hangatnya sebentar."

.

.

.

Setelah selesai mandi, Chanyeol langsung membaringkan tubuhnya diatas kasur, kali ini ia tidak tidur sambil bertelanjang dada seperti biasanya. Ia memakai pakaian training panjang berwarna hitam yang hangat. Jujur Chanyeol merasa kedinginan, tubuhnya pun mulai terasa menggigil.

Baekhyun yang melihat itu semakin dibuat panik dan khawatir. Ia lantas langsung memeluk tubuh besar sang suami dengan posesif mencoba menyalurkan kehangatan untuk sang suami.

"Kau terlalu memaksakan diri Chanyeol ah, kau bisa bercerita padaku jika kau sedang ada masalah. Jangan simpan semuanya sendiri."

Mendengar itu, Chanyeol lantas ikut memeluk tubuh Baekhyun erat. Ia sembunyikan wajah tampannya di perpotongan leher Baekhyun mencoba mencari kehangatan.

Baekhyun menangis dalam diam. Ia kecup rambut sang suami berulang-ulang sambil terus memeluknya erat. Ia tidak tau kenapa ia menangis, dia hanya tidak ingin pria yang ada dalam pelukannya saat ini terluka. Ia tidak ingin jika Chanyeol merasa sedih, karena itu akan membuat hatinya juga ikut bersedih. Apapun akan ia lakukan agar pria yang sudah mengorbankan banyak hal untuknya ini bahagia.

Ya, Baekhyun hanya ingin Chanyeol merasa bahagia.

Ia bergumam dalam hati...

'Semuanya akan baik-baik saja Chanyeol ah, semuanya akan baik-baik saja.'

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Konflik sedikit demi sedikit udah mulai muncul. Please jangan ada yang bilang konfliknya berat karena menurut author konfliknya ga berat sama sekali wkwk.

Silahkan review jika kalian berkenan, thanks buat yang udah ninggalin jejak di chapter kemarin. :)

See you in the next chap ~

Bye Bye :)


	12. Chapter 12

"Sebaiknya kau tidak memaksakan diri Chanyeol, tubuhmu demam dan aku takut terjadi sesuatu denganmu."

Dengan setelan kemeja putih lengan panjang yang dibalut dengan jaket kulit hangat dan celana bahan hitam panjang, Chanyeol bersiap kembali untuk mencari pekerjaan pagi ini. Ia sama sekali tidak menghiraukan tubuhnya yang menggigil dari semalam.

"Aku sudah minum obat, nanti juga sembuh."

Baekhyun hanya bisa menghela nafas mendengarnya, satu hal yang ia tahu selama menikah dengan Chanyeol adalah fakta bahwa pria yang kini berstatus sebagai suaminya itu sangat lah keras kepala.

"Yasudah jika kau memang tetap bersikeras seperti ini. Kau tunggu sebentar disini."

Baekhyun berbalik dan berjalan masuk kedalam rumah, tak sampai satu menit berlalu ia sudah kembali lagi sambil membawa syal berwarna cokelat pemberian ayahnya.

"Pakai ini. Setidaknya ini bisa sedikit membuat tubuhmu hangat." ucapnya sembari melingkarkan syal miliknya di leher sang suami.

"Aku pergi." ucap Chanyeol kemudian.

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan, ia cium tangan suaminya pelan juga mengecup bibirnya lembut.

CUP

"Hati-hati Yeol, segera hubungi aku jika terjadi sesuatu."

Chanyeol mengangguk, ia memakai helmya pelan dan langsung melaju dengan motor jadul kesayangannya.

BRUUMM

Baekhyun memandang kepergian suaminya itu dengan perasaan khawatir, Chanyeol demam sejak semalam. Dan Baekhyun takut terjadi sesuatu pada suaminya itu.

"Baek.."

Heechul berjalan pelan menghampiri menantunya.

"Eomma mau kemana?" Baekhyun terlihat bingung melihat ibu mertuanya yang sudah berpakaian rapi pagi-pagi begini.

"Eomma mau pergi kerumah pamannya Chanyeol untuk meminjam uang, eomma sengaja tidak memberitahu Chanyeol karena dia pasti akan marah."

"Kalau begitu Baekkie ikut ya?"

"Tidak usah Baek, kau jaga rumah saja."

Baekhyun terdiam sebentar, lalu kemudian ia mengangguk. "Baiklah, kalau begitu."

"Eomma pergi ya, kau hati-hati dirumah."

Baekhyun mencium tangan ibu mertuanya dan menatap kepergian wanita setengah baya itu dalam diam.

"Hati-hati eomma."

.

.

.

Setelah selesai membereskan rumah, Baekhyun duduk sendirian diruang tamu sambil bermain game di ponselnya.

'GAME OVER'

Ia mendengus kesal ketika tulisan besar itu muncul lagi di layar ponselnya. Ia sama sekali tidak bisa fokus, suami dan ibu mertuanya sedang berjuang mencari uang untuk melunasi hutang mereka sedangkan ia hanya berdiam diri saja dirumah. Baekhyun jadi merasa tidak enak, ia harus melakukan sesuatu untuk setidaknya membantu meringankan beban mereka berdua.

TOK TOK TOK TOK

Baekhyun menoleh ketika mendengar suara ketukan dari luar pintu rumah.

"Sebentar." ucapnya sambil berjalan pelan untuk membuka pintu.

CKLEK

"Irene ssi?" ucap Baekhyun yang terlihat begitu terkejut.

"Baekhyun ssi?" Irene juga sama terkejutnya dengan Baekhyun.

.

.

.

Mereka berdua duduk berhadapan diruang tamu, Baekhyun sudah menyiapkan secangkir teh manis hangat untuk Irene dan beberapa camilan ringan.

"Ibuku baru saja berkunjung kerumah, ia membawa kue buah dari kampung. Aku sengaja datang kemari membawakan beberapa bungkus untuk kalian."

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil. Ia menerima bungkusan kue itu dari tangan Irene. "Terimakasih banyak Irene ssi, kau tidak perlu repot-repot seperti ini."

"Tidak apa-apa Baekhyun ssi, Heechul ahjumma dan Chanyeol sudah banyak membantuku selama ini. Kue-kue ini tidak sebanding dengan kebaikan yang sudah mereka berikan untuk ku."

Baekhyun tersenyum lagi.

"Bisakah kita tidak berbicara secara formal? Aku pikir kita bisa menjadi teman dekat."

Baekhyun sedikit terkejut mendengarnya. "T-tentu saja Irene ssi, ah maksudku Irene ah."

Irene tersenyum lembut. "Ngomong-ngomong, kemana Chanyeol dan Heechul ahjumma? Rumah serasa sepi sekali."

"Chanyeol sedang mencari pekerjaan, dan Heechul eomma pergi kerumah saudaranya."

Irene mengangguk mengerti. "Ah, luka di dahi Chanyeol sudah sembuh kan? Semalam Chanyeol sempat mengalami kecelakaan."

"Darimana kau tau jika suamiku kecelakaan?" tanyanya heran.

"Semalam aku tidak sengaja melihat Chanyeol terjatuh dari motor, aku membawanya kerumah dan mengobati lukanya setelah ity."

Jadi luka di dahi Chanyeol itu karena kecelakaan? Kenapa Chanyeol tidak bercerita padanya? Ia juga tidak memberitahu jika ia bertemu dengan Irene.

"Irene ah, bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu padamu?"

"Apa itu?"

"Bagaimana perasaanmu pada Chanyeol sekarang, kalian.. Pernah berpacaran kan?" tanya Baekhyun yang terdengar begitu hati-hati.

Irene terdiam untuk beberapa saat, ia lantas langsung tersenyum setelahnya. "Aku seperti mendapat pertanyaan dari seorang istri yang tengah dilanda perasaan cemburu."

Baekhyun sontak saja langsung tergagap. "T-tidak, b-bukan begitu. Aku tidak cemburu sama sekali."

"Jika kau cemburu pun tidak apa-apa Baekhyun ah, kau kan istrinya." ucap Irene sambil tersenyum.

Baekhyun langsung terdiam, entah kenapa ia jadi malu sendiri sekarang.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir Baek, aku dan Chanyeol sudah tidak memiliki hubungan apapun. Aku juga sudah tidak memiliki perasaan apapun padanya."

"B-benarkah?"

Irene mengangguk. "Perasaan itu sudah lama hilang semenjak hubungan kami berakhir."

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil, ada perasaan yang meletup-letup kecil di dalam dadanya begitu mendengar penuturan Irene.

"Tapi aku lihat kau masih sering bersikap baik dan perhatian pada Chanyeol, aku kira kau masih menyukai suamiku."

Irene tertawa mendengarnya. "Tentu tidak Baek, aku bersikap baik karena aku punya banyak hutang budi pada suamimu. Kita tidak berjodoh bukan berarti hubungan kami juga harus merenggang kan? Lagipula putraku Kookie sangat menyanyangi Chanyeol. Mana mungkin aku bersikap acuh pada Chanyeol."

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya lega, entah kenapa ia seolah mendapatkan angin segar.

"Kau harus percaya pada Chanyeol Baekhyun ah, dia itu tipikal pria yang sangat setia. Aku berani jamin dia tidak akan mengkhianatimu sekalipun ada banyak wanita yang bertelanjang dada dihadapan matanya."

"Kau terlalu berlebihan Irene ah."

"Aku serius, aku sudah mengenal Chanyeol cukup lama dan aku tau dia itu adalah seorang pria dewasa yang punya komitmen yang kuat. Ketika ia memutuskan untuk menikah denganmu, itu artinya dia akan benar-benar menjaga mata dan hatinya hanya untukmu seorang. Ketika ia memilihmu untuk menjadi istrinya, itu artinya dia akan berusaha menjadikanmu sebagai pasangan terakhir sampai akhir hidupnya. Kau bisa pegang kata-kataku ini Baekhyun ah. Aku jamin itu."

Baekhyun terdiam, entah kenapa ia begitu bahagia mendengar penuturan Irene. Baekhyun tidak tau apakah itu benar atau tidak, tapi melihat bagaimana Chanyeol yang begitu berusaha menjaga ikatan suci pernikahan mereka, sepertinya apa yang diucapkan Irene itu benar adanya. Membayangkan menjadi pasangan Chanyeol sampai tua, menghabiskan waktu bersama hingga akhir hayat rasanya benar-benar menyenangkan. Wajahnya bahkan tanpa sadar sudah merona merah seperti tomat rebus.

Irene tertawa kecil melihatnya, sungguh Baekhyun benar-benar sangat lucu. Ia terlihat begitu menggemaskan tanpa terkesan dibuat-buat. Ia lantas menggenggam kedua tangan Baekhyun dengan erat.

"Aku berharap kau bisa membahagiakan Chanyeol Baekhyun ah, dia pria yang sangat baik. Jangan sia-siakan semua pengorbanan yang sudah ia lakukan untukmu. Aku tidak berhasil membahagiakannya dan aku sangat menyesali itu, tapi sekarang sudah ada kau. Aku yakin kau bisa membahagiakan Chanyeol, dan aku yakin kau tidak akan mengecewakannya. Kau harus tau Baek, aku selalu berdo'a untuk kebahagiaan kalian berdua."

Baekhyun meneteskan airmatanya pelan, sungguh ia merasa begitu bersalah pada wanita dihadapannya ini. Tadinya ia pikir Irene masih memiliki perasaan lebih pada suaminya dan berniat untuk merebutnya kembali. Tapi ternyata ia salah, ia salah besar. Wanita ini bahkan begitu mendukung hubungan mereka, meskipun Chanyeol dan Baekhyun belum resmi memiliki perasaan cinta diantara mereka. Tapi setidaknya Baekhyun merasa senang karena ternyata banyak yang mendukung hubungan mereka, Baekhyun merasa ia tidak salah sekarang. Ia merasa keputusannya untuk menjadi istri seorang Park Chanyeol adalah benar. Meskipun awalnya ia tidak menyetujui pernikahan ini. Pria kecil itu lantas memeluk tubuh Irene dengan erat. Ia ucapkan rasa terimakasihnya dengan tulus pada wanita yang dulu pernah mengisi hari-hari suaminya itu.

.

.

.

"Kau masih bekerja di cafe itu Irene ah?"

Irene mengangguk. "Iya masih, tapi setelah aku punya uang yang cukup, aku akan segera berhenti dan memulai bisnis baru. Aku sudah lelah bekerja sebagai wanita malam di cafe itu. Aku tidak ingin terus-terusan membiayai hidup Kookie dengan uang yang haram."

Baekhyun mengangguk membenarkan. "Apakah aku bisa melamar pekerjaan di cafe tempatmu bekerja?"

Irene sontak saja terkejut mendengarnya. "Kau ingin bekerja di cafe? Tapi kenapa Baek?"

"Aku ingin membantu eomma dan Chanyeol membayar hutang pada seorang rentenir."

Irene terdiam sejenak. "Aku sangat tidak menganjurkanmu untuk bekerja disana. Disana banyak pria-pria hidung belang, itu sangat berbahaya untukmu Baekhyun ah."

"Kau tenang saja Irene ah, aku pasti akan menjaga diri. Aku tidak akan menjual diriku, aku hanya ingin bernyanyi disana, jadi pelayan pun aku tidak masalah. Aku hanya ingin membantu ibu dan suamiku. Aku tidak bisa hanya berdiam diri saja sementara mereka berjuang agar bisa membayar hutang mereka."

"Baiklah, tapi apa kau sudah meminta izin pada Chanyeol?"

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Chanyeol pasti tidak akan mengizinkanku jika ia tau aku ingin bekerja."

"Tapi biar bagaimana pun kau harus meminta izin dulu pada Chanyeol, dia suamimu Baek."

"Aku akan bicara padanya nanti setelah aku diterima bekerja. Aku mohon Irene ah, bantu aku untuk bekerja disana. Aku tidak punya keahlian apapun lagi selain bernyanyi."

Irene menghela nafas. "Baiklah, aku akan membantumu. Tapi aku tidak akan ikut campur jika Chanyeol sampai marah."

Baekhyun mengangguk cepat. "Ne, terimakasih Irene ah."

.

.

.

"Jadi saya diterima?"

"Ne, anda diterima. Mulai besok anda bisa langsung bekerja."

Chanyeol menutup matanya pelan sambil mengucapkan syukur berkali-kali di dalam hatinya. Setelah melewati beberapa tahap seleksi ia akhirnya diterima sebagai petugas keamanan di sebuah perusahaan yang bergerak di bidang otomotif. Dengan postur tubuh tinggi dan berat badan proporsional ditambah dengan kemampuan beladirinya yang sudah sangat ahli. Chanyeol bisa dengan mudah diterima bekerja disini.

"Terimakasih tuan, besok saya akan datang lagi pagi-pagi sekali." ucapnya sambil membungkuk hormat pada staff perusahaan yang sudah menerimanya.

"Ne, sama-sama. Kami akan menunggu."

Chanyeol tersenyum sopan, ia lantas langsung berbalik pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

Chanyeol melirik jam yang melingkar ditangannya. Masih jam 9 pagi dan rasanya ini masih terlalu pagi untuk kembali kerumah. Sebaiknya ia pergi ke pasar dulu, siapa tau saja ada orang yang menbutuhkan jasa kuli angkut beras.

Chanyeol sudah bersiap dengan motornya, ia memakai helmnya pelan dan hendak menstarter motornya.

"Chanyeol ssi.. "

Chanyeol menoleh kesamping dan terkejut melihat Soojung berjalan cepat kearahnya.

"Astaga, benar kau Chanyeol oppa. Aku tidak menyangka kita akan bertemu disini."

Chanyeol berdehem pelan. "Annyeong Soojung ssi, kenapa kau bisa ada disini?"

"Ini kan perusahaan milik pamanku, aku datang kesini untuk berkunjung."

Chanyeol langsung terdiam, ia tak menyangka jika pemilik perusahaan ini adalah paman dari wanita ini.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini oppa?"

"Bisakah kau tidak memanggilku dengan sebutan oppa? Kita tidak terlalu dekat Soojung ssi."

"Tapi aku ingin kita dekat oppa, aku ingin memanggilmu dengan sebutan oppa."

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya pelan. "Baiklah terserah kau saja, aku disini untuk melamar pekerjaan. Besok aku sudah mulai bekerja sebagai petugas keamanan."

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu aku harus sering-sering datang kemari mulai sekarang." ucap wanita itu sambil tersenyum senang.

"Terserah, aku harus pergi sekarang."

"Eh, kenapa buru-buru sekali oppa?"

"Aku ada urusan, sampai jumpa lagi Soojung ssi."

Chanyeol langsung berbalik dan melajukan motornya dengan cepat.

BRUUUMM

Soojung tersenyum senang sambil menatap tubuh pria tinggi itu yang semakin menjauh pergi.

.

.

.

Pukul 8 malam tepat, Chanyeol pulang kerumah. Baekhyun langsung menyambutnya di depan rumah. Ia cium tangan suaminya itu pelan dan melepas sepatunya juga. Chanyeol hanya diam sambil memperhatikan istrinya itu. Setelahnya Baekhyun langsung menarik lembut tangan suaminya untuk duduk diruang tamu, dengan perlahan Baekhyun memasukan kaki suaminya kedalam baskom berisikan air hangat yang sudah ia siapkan dan membasuhnya dengan pelan. Setelah selesai, Baekhyun langsung mengeringkan kaki suaminya itu dengan handuk kecil.

"Terimakasih."

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan, ia mengambil secangkir teh hangat yang sebelumnya sudah ia simpan diatas meja. Ia memberikan minuman itu yang langsung diterima oleh Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menyentuh kening suaminya dengan pelan. "Demammu sudah turun Chanyeol. Syukurlah. Kau mau langsung mandi?"

Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Yasudah, biar aku siapkan air panasnya ya?"

Chanyeol menggeggam tangan istrinya itu ketika Baekhyun hendak berbalik. Ia merogoh sesuatu dari dalam saku celananya.

"Apa ini Chanyeol? Kau sudah bekerja?" tanya Baekhyun sambil menerima amplop cokelat berisi uang dari tangan suaminya.

"Tadi aku bekerja sebagai kuli angkut beras di pasar, aku juga tadi bekerja part time di bengkel temanku. Banyak sekali kendaraan yang aku perbaiki dan aku diberi bonus yang cukup banyak. Pakai uang ini untuk keperluan sehari-hari ya?"

Baekhyun mengangguk sambil tersenyum lembut. "Terimakasih Chanyeol ah. Bukankah tadi kau pergi untuk melamar kerja?"

"Iya tadi aku pergi untuk mencari pekerjaan. Sekarang aku sudah diterima sebagai seorang satpam di sebuah perusahaan otomotif besar, aku dibayar 10.000 ribu Won per jam dan itu belum termasuk gaji bulanan."

"Benarkah? Syukurlah Chanyeol, aku ikut senang."

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Kalau begitu aku mau mandi dulu, tubuhku lengket sekali, perutku juga sudah sangat lapar."

"Aku akan siapkan air hangat untukmu, nanti setelah kau mandi, aku juga akan siapkan makanannya."

.

.

.

Baekhyun mengintip dibalik celah pintu kamarnya. Setelah selesai makan malam, Chanyeol dan Heechul duduk berdua diruang tengah sedangkan ia lebih memilih untuk masuk kedalam kamar.

"Jadi tadi eomma pergi kerumah paman?"

Heechul mengangguk pelan. "Iya, tapi sayangnya mereka tidak meminjamkan eomma uang. Eomma malah dimaki-maki disana."

Chanyeol tampak menggeram kesal. "Kenapa eomma pergi kesana? Kita tidak perlu bantuan mereka, kita bukan pengemis."

"Eomma tidak tau harus meminta tolong pada siapa lagi Chanyeol ah, eomma tidak mau jika sampai rumah ini disita. Rumah ini adalah satu-satunya peninggalan mendiang ayahmu."

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya pelan, ia sandarkan tubuh lelahnya pada sandaran kursi. "Besok aku akan coba pinjam uang ke bank, siapa tau saja aku bisa dapat pinjaman."

"Kita tidak punya apapun untuk dijadikan jaminan Chanyeol ah."

"Motorku bisa aku jadikan sebagai jaminan."

"Eomma tidak yakin motor jadul seperti itu akan diterima oleh pihak bank."

"Kita tidak akan tau jika belum dicoba."

Baekhyun termenung di dalam kamarnya, ia benar-benar tidak tega melihat mereka berdua.

.

.

.

'Aku sudah menunggumu di depan gang Baek.'

Baekhyun membaca pesan singkat dari Irene di ponselnya dalam diam, jam sudah menunjukan pukul 9 malam dan ia harus segera pergi. Tapi bagaimana caranya ia meminta izin pada Chanyeol?

"Baekhyun."

"Astaga.. " Baekhyun terlonjak kaget ketika Chanyeol tiba-tiba saja memanggil namanya.

"Chanyeol, sejak kapan kau disini?"

"Baru saja, kau tidak mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka?"

Baekhyun menggeleng, ia terlalu fokus pada ponselnya hingga tidak menyadari Chanyeol yang masuk kedalam kamarnya.

"Kenapa, kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu?"

Baekhyun menggeleng cepat. "T-tidak, aku tidak sedang memikirkan apapun."

Chanyeol sedikit mengernyitkan alisnya bingung melihat tingkah gagap Baekhyun.

"Sebaiknya sekarang kita tidur, besok aku harus berangkat kerja pagi-pagi sekali."

Chanyeol menarik tangan istrinya itu pelan untuk berbaring di atas ranjang.

"C-Chanyeol.."

"Wae?"

"A-aunty Jessi sedang sakit, a-aku ingin menjenguknya sekarang."

"Malam-malam begini?"

"I-iya, aku khawatir sekali."

"Yasudah, ayo biar aku antar."

"T-tidak perlu Chanyeol, S-sungmin hyung sudah menunggu di depan gang."

"Kalau begitu aku ikut, aku juga harus menjenguk Aunty Jessi."

"Kau sebaiknya istirahat saja Chanyeol. Besok kau harus kerja pagi kan?"

Chanyeol terdiam, benar juga. Besok ia harus berangkat kerja pagi-pagi sekali.

"Yasudah, hati-hati di jalan Baekhyun ah. Jika ada apa-apa segera hubungi aku."

Baekhyun mengangguk antusias. "Ne, kalau begitu aku ganti baju dulu."

.

.

.

"Irene ah."

Baekhyun berlari kecil menghampiri Irene yang sudah menunggunya dari tadi.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga, aku pikir kau tidak akan datang."

"Aku minta maaf, tadi aku harus mencari alasan dulu agar Chanyeol mau mengizinkanku pergi."

"Yasudah, kalau begitu ayo cepat kita pergi. Aku sudah menyiapkan kostum untuk mu nanti." ucap Irene sambil menunjukan sebuah jas hitam dan kemeja baby blue yang sudah dilipat rapi di dalam tasnya.

"Terimakasih Irene ah, ayo kita pergi."

.

.

.

"Dia ingin ikut bernyanyi di cafe ini, aku harap kau mau memberinya izin."

Baekhyun terdiam mematung ditempatnya berdiri sekarang, ia tidak menyangka jika cafe tempat Irene bekerja ini adalah milik Suho.

Suho yang tengah duduk dikursi kebesarannya pun memandang Baekhyun dengan tatapan penuh selidik.

"Kau yakin ingin bekerja disini?"

Baekhyun mengangguk ragu. "I-iya, aku ingin bekerja."

Suho tersenyum. "Baiklah, kau kuterima. Kau bisa langsung bekerja hari ini juga."

Baekhyun sangat terkejut, Suho bahkan belum mendengarnya bernyanyi tapi ia sudah diterima?

"Ia hanya bernyanyi disini, dia tidak menjual tubuhnya."

Suho menatap Irene sekilas. "Aku tahu itu, aku tidak akan memaksanya menjual diri jika memang ia tidak mau."

Baekhyun sedikit menghembuskan nafasnya lega.

"Sekarang sebaiknya kau segera naik keatas panggung, pengunjung cafe ku sangat membutuhkan hiburan."

Irene menatap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum lembut. "Semangat Baekhyun ah."

Baekhyun balas tersenyum kecil. "Ne, terimakasih Irene ah."

Baekhyun langsung berjalan pelan keluar ruangan dan naik keatas panggung, ia berbisik sebentar kepada para pengiring musik dan kembali tersenyum menghadap kearah penonton. Cafe terlihat cukup ramai malam ini, dan jujur saja Baekhyun agak sedikit gugup. Ia menghela nafasnya pelan dan kemudian mengambil sebuah mikrofon.

"Selamat malam semua, nama saya Baekhyun dan saya penyanyi baru di cafe ini. Saya harap penampilan saya malam ini dapat menjadi penghibur bagi kalian semua."

Seluruh penonton tampak berteriak riuh setelahnya, khususnya para pengunjung laki-laki. Mereka begitu merasa terhibur dengan kecantikan paras Baekhyun dan juga pembawaannya yang imut.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kita mulai untuk lagu pertama malam ini."

.

.

.

Chanyeol duduk diatas ranjang kasurnya dalam diam, ia merasa sedikit aneh dengan sikap mencurigakan Baekhyun tadi. Ia seperti tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya.

Karena merasa penasaran, Chanyeol pun lantas mengambil ponselnya dan mendial nomor seseorang.

Terdengar suara nada sambung selama beberapa saat.

'Yoboseyo.. '

"Ne, yoboseyo Aunty Jess, ini aku Chanyeol."

'Ah iya Chanyeol, ada apa menghubungiku malam-malam begini?'

"Aku hanya ingin bertanya, apakah Baekhyun sudah sampai dirumah?"

'Baekhyun? Memangnya dia akan datang kesini?'

"Tadi Baekhyun minta izin padaku untuk menjenguk aunty, Baekhyun bilang aunty mengalami kecelakaan."

'Apa? kau bercanda? Aku baik-baik saja Chanyeol, aku tidak mengalami kecelakaan sedikit pun.'

"Benarkah? Tapi tadi Baekhyun bilang Sungmin hyung datang kemari untuk menjemput Baekhyun."

'Sungmin sedang tidak ada di Korea, ia sedang liburan bersama keluarganya di Italia.'

Chanyeol sontak terdiam, kenapa Baekhyun berbohong padanya?

"Baiklah kalau begitu, terimakasih atas waktunya. Maaf karena sudah mengganggu."

TIIT

Chanyeol memutuskan panggilan secara sepihak, ia menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. Ia marah, dan ia tidak suka di bohongi. Ia langsung memakai bajunya cepat dan berjalan keluar kamar sambil membawa kunci motor dan jaket lusuhnya.

"Chanyeol kau mau kemana?" tanya Heechul yang tak sengaja melihat Chanyeol berjalan keluar.

"Aku mau mencari Baekhyun."

"Memangnya Baekhyun kemana?"

"Aku juga tidak tau, tadi dia minta izin padaku untuk pergi menjenguk bibinya, tapi ternyata ia berbohong padaku."

"Apa?" Heechul tampak begitu terkejut, tidak biasanya Baekhyun bersikap seperti ini.

.

.

.

Baekhyun berjalan pelan menuju ruangan Suho, ia bersyukur karena para pengunjung sepertinya sangat menikmati penampilannya tadi.

"Aaahhh.. Haahhh.. "

DEG

Baekhyun langsung mematung detik itu juga. Suara apa itu?

"Aaahhh.. Ouhh.. Ahhh.. "

Pria kecil itu menutup mulutnya shock ketika ia sampai di depan pintu ruangan Suho, pintu ruangan bosnya sedikit terbuka dan ia bisa melihat sekilas jika bosnya itu tengah bersetubuh dengan Irene.

"Apa Irene juga disewa untuk memuaskan hasrat lelaki itu?" gumamnya seorang diri.

"Baekhyun ssi."

Baekhyun menoleh ketika suara seseorang memanggil namanya.

"Sekarang waktunya untuk perform kedua, ayo cepat ganti pakaianmu sekarang juga."

Baekhyun menerima kostum yang diberikan oleh manager cafe kepadanya.

"Aku harus menggunakan ini? Tapi pakaian ini terlalu terbuka."

"Kau harus memakainya, ini sudah peraturan cafe."

Baekhyun memandang kostum itu dengan pandangan takut, ia kemudian meneguk ludahnya gugup.

.

.

.

Chanyeol berhenti sejenak disebuah warung pinggir jalan untuk membeli sebotol air mineral. Ia sungguh tidak tau harus mencari Baekhyun kemana, ia tidak mungkin pergi kerumah aboejinya. Ia takut membuat pria setengah baya itu khawatir.

"Chanyeol ah.. "

Chanyeol menoleh dan melihat salah satu temannya Bang Yongguk datang menghampirinya bersama kekasihnya.

"Ah Yongguk ah."

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini Chanyeol ah?"

"Aku sedang mencari Baekhyun, ia pergi dari rumah."

"Baekhyun? Tadi aku sempat melihatnya di cafe Suho, ia menjadi penyanyi disana. Suaranya benar-benar menakjubkan Chanyeol ah."

"Cafe? Kau tidak salah lihat kan?"

"Tidak, aku tidak salah lihat. Yang tadi itu Baekhyun kan sayang?" tanya Yongguk pada kekasihnya Eunha.

"Iya, yang tadi itu Baekhyun. Aku tidak mungkin salah lihat."

Chanyeol terdiam, untuk apa Baekhyun bernyanyi di cafe pria bajingan itu?

"Terimakasih atas informasinya Yongguk ah, Eunha ssi."

.

.

.

Chanyeol berjalan pelan memasuki cafe yang terlihat sangat ramai. Banyak penonton yang berdiri di depan panggung. Chanyeol lantas langsung menorobos sampai barisan yang paling depan.

Matanya membulat sempurna dan rahangnya secara otomatis langsung mengeras detik itu juga. Chanyeol mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat melihat pemandangan erotis yang tersuguhkan diatas panggung.

"Neoneun jyeotgo, naneun pyeosseo.

And it's over.

Dashi doraonda haedo.

Jigeum dangjangeun na eopshi.

Maeil jal sal su isseul geot gatji.

Amman saenggakhaebwado.

Michin geo anya neon.

Wae yeppeun nal dugo gashina.

Nal dugo tteona gashina.

Geuri shwipge tteona gashina.

Gati gajago yaksokhaenogo.

Gashina gashina."

Suara tepukan dan teriakan gemuruh terdengar begitu nyaring di dalam cafe ini. Seluruh pengunjung tampak begitu terhibur dengan penampilan Baekhyun terkecuali Chanyeol. Pria itu justru semakin mengepalkan tangannya erat menahan emosi yang hampir meledak di dalam hatinya.

Dengan hanya menggunakan kemeja tipis kebesaran berwarna putih tanpa bawahan sama sekali, Baekhyun menari dan bernyanyi lagu Gashina dengan begitu energik. Tubuhnya yang berkeringat membuat kemeja yang ia gunakan basah dan membuat tubuhnya terlihat samar. Paha mulusnya bahkan terekspose dengan jelas dan itu tentu saja membuat darah Chanyeol seolah mendidih. Tubuhnya seolah hampir terbakar ketika melihat banyak pria hidung belang yang melempar uang kertas pada istrinya itu.

"PARK BAEKHYUN."

Seluruh atensi pengunjung cafe langsung teralih pada Chanyeol ketika mendengar pria tinggi itu berteriak dengan sangat lantang.

Baekhyun yang berdiri diatas panggung pun langsung mematung begitu melihat suaminya berdiri di barisan paling depan dengan ekspresi wajah yang amat sangat mengerikan.

.

.

.

"DIMANA HARGA DIRIMU PARK BAEKHYUN!"

PRAANG

Chanyeol menendang meja diruang tengah rumahnya hingga hancur berkeping-keping saking marahnya ia terhadap kelakuan sang istri.

Baekhyun hanya mampu menangis pilu, ia menyembunyikan wajahnya di dalam pelukan sang ibu mertua.

"Chanyeol sudah jangan marah lagi, Baekhyun sudah sangat ketakutan."

"Jangan coba-coba membelanya eomma, dia jelas-jelas salah!"

"A-aku minta maaf Chanyeol hiks, aku minta maaf. Aku hanya ingin membantu kalian membayar hutang."

"TAPI TIDAK DENGAN CARA KAU MENJUAL TUBUHMU SEPERTI TADI BAEKHYUN AH."

"Aku tidak menjual tubuhku Chanyeol, aku hanya bernyanyi disana."

"KAU MEMPERLIHATKAN TUBUHMU PADA LAKI-LAKI LAIN ITU SAMA ARTINYA DENGAN KAU MENJUAL TUBUHMU SENDIRI!"

Baekhyun dan Heechul sampai tersentak kaget mendengar teriakan Chanyeol yang sangat menggelegar. Tubuh Baekhyun bahkan sampai bergetar hebat karenanya, ia paling tidak bisa di bentak. Ia benar-benar takut sekarang.

"Aku kecewa padamu, kau sudah menodai kepercayaan yang aku berikan untukmu."

Chanyeol menatap istrinya itu untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Setelah itu ia langsung pergi dan mengunci diri di dalam kamar.

BRAAAKK

Baekhyun menangis, ia menangis dengan sangat kencang. Ia benar-benar shock setelah dimarahi oleh suaminya. Ini pertama kalinya ia melihat Chanyeol semarah itu dan Baekhyun benar-benar takut. Ia sangat amat takut.

Heechul memeluk menantunya itu dengan erat, ia juga ikut meneteskan airmatanya merasa tak tega melihat Baekhyun yang dimarahi oleh suaminya. Ini pertama kalinya bagi Heechul melihat putranya semengerikan tadi. Chanyeol sepertinya benar-benar marah ketika melihat Baekhyun bernyanyi di cafenya Suho.

"Hiks Baekkie takut eomma."

Heechul hanya bisa memeluk menantunya itu dengan erat. Berharap pelukannya itu bisa membuat Baekhyun tenang.

.

.

.

Pagi ini Baekhyun menangis sendirian di dalam kamar sambil memeluk bantal milik Chanyeol. Ia sengaja bangun pagi-pagi sekali bermaksud membuatkan sarapan pagi untuk suaminya itu. Tapi sayangnya Baekhyun harus menelan pil pahit pagi ini, Chanyeol ternyata sudah berangkat kerja dari subuh. Alhasil, ia hanya bisa menangis sendirian sambil memeluk bantal suaminya itu.

CKLEK

"Baekhyun ah." Heechul berjalan pelan sambil membawa sarapan dan segelas susu putih.

Ia duduk disamping ranjang sang menantu. "Kau harus makan Baek, kau belum sarapan daritadi."

"Hiks maafkan Baekkie eomma, Baekkie memang salah."

Heechul menatap menantunya itu dengan tatapan prihatin. Ia lantas menggenggam tangan lentik itu dengan pelan.

"Dengar sayang, eomma sangat berterimakasih karena kau mau membantu kami melunasi hutang pada tuan Kangin. Tapi tetap saja caramu itu salah, Chanyeol marah itu wajar, laki-laki mana yang tidak akan marah jika melihat istrinya berpakaian terbuka di depan laki-laki lain? Apalagi kau sudah berbohong pada Chanyeol. Eomma sangat mengerti kenapa Chanyeol bisa sampai semarah itu, kau harus bisa memakluminya."

Baekhyun menundukan kepalanya dalam. "Maafkan Baekkie eomma."

"Jangan minta maaf pada eomma sayang, tapi minta maaf lah pada suamimu. Jadikan kejadian ini sebagai pelajaran agar tidak kau ulangi lagi untuk kedepannya. Ada satu hal yang harus selalu kau ingat Baek, jangan melakukan sesuatu hal apapun tanpa sepengetahuan suamimu. Jika kau hendak pergi keluar rumah, usahakan untuk selalu minta izin pada Chanyeol. Turuti apa kata suamimu dan jangan pernah membantah ucapannya. jangan sampai kau menyalahi kodratmu sebagai seorang istri. Dan juga tubuhmu, jangan sampai tubuh indahmu ini menjadi tontonan bagi pria lain. Hanya Chanyeol yang boleh melihatnya dan kau hanya boleh menyerahkan tubuhmu pada suamimu. Kau mengerti?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, ia memeluk ibu mertuanya itu pelan dan kembali menangis.

"Dan untuk masalah hutang kau tidak perlu khawatir Baek, kau tidak perlu ikut bekerja untuk melunasi semuanya. Chanyeol akan menyelesaikan semuanya. Tugas utama seorang istri itu di dapur dan di atas ranjang. Biarkan suamimu yang bekerja karena itu memang sudah menjadi tugas dan kewajibannya. Kau mengerti sayang?"

Baekhyun mengangguk lagi. "Baekkie mengerti eomma."

"Yasudah, sekarang kau makan ya. eomma suapi. Nanti biar eomma bicara pada Chanyeol untuk segera memaafkanmu."

.

.

.

Nyatanya tidak semudah apa yang Baekhyun kira, ini bahkan sudah 2 minggu berlalu tapi Chanyeol masih terus mendiamkannya. Ia selalu berangkat subuh dan pulang ketika Baekhyun sudah tertidur, pria itu juga selalu tidur di sofa dan tidak pernah berbicara sepatah katapun dengannya. Chanyeol seolah tidak pernah menganggap Baekhyun ada selama 2 minggu belakangan ini. Pria itu benar-benar sangat marah. Baekhyun hanya bisa menangis dan menangis saja setiap harinya. Ia benar-benar tidak tahan jika suaminya bersikap acuh kepadanya. Sudah beberapa hari ini juga Baekhyun merasa tidak enak badan, ia sering merasa lemas dan mual secara tiba-tiba. Keadaan ini jelas saja membuat kondisinya semakin memburuk. Tapi Baekhyun tidak ingin terlalu memikirkan soal itu, yang ada dipikirannya sekarang hanyalah bagaimana caranya ia bisa mendapatkan maaf dari Chanyeol.

Hari ini hari minggu dan Baekhyun bertekad untuk menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan Chanyeol hari ini juga. Ia melihat Chanyeol berjalan kedalam kamar, sepertinya hendak ganti baju. Baekhyun pun lantas langsung berjalan cepat dan masuk kedalam kamar.

BRAKK

Chanyeol terlonjak kaget mendengar suara pintu yang dibanting dengan keras. Ia baru saja melepas bajunya dan hendak mengambil pakaian dari dalam lemari.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Baek, buka pintunya."

Baekhyun menggeleng cepat, ia malah mengunci pintunya dari dalam.

"Kita harus bicara."

"Tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan, minggir." ucap Chanyeol sambil berjalan pelan hendak keluar dari kamar.

Melihat suaminya yang hendak pergi, Baekhyun pun refleks memeluk tubuh tinggi suaminya agar pria itu tidak bisa kemana-kemana.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu sebelum kau mau mendengar penjelasanku."

"Tidak ada yang perlu dijelaskan lagi, lepaskan aku sekarang juga."

"Tidak." Baekhyun semakin mempererat pelukannya dan menangis di dada bidang sang suami.

Chanyeol akhirnya terdiam, is biarkan istrinya itu menangis sampai beberapa menit dan membuat dadanya benar-benar basah.

"Hiks aku minta maaf Yeol, aku tau aku salah. Aku tau aku tak seharusnya membohongimu. Aku melakukan itu karena aku ingin menolongmu, aku tidak punya maksud lain apalagi sampai menjual tubuhku pada orang lain hiks. Aku janji aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi Chanyeol, aku janji. Jangan kau diamkan aku terus seperti ini terus Chanyeol ah. Aku mohon hiks."

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya panjang. Baekhyun sepertinya benar-benar menyesal. Ia lantas menyentuh pundak istrinya itu dengan erat.

"Aku sengaja mendiamkanmu selama 2 minggu ini supaya kau jera dan tidak mengulangi perbuatanmu lagi. Aku bersyukur jika kau sadar akan kesalahanmu, aku maafkan."

Baekhyun sontak mendongak dan menatap suaminya itu dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "S-serius?"

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Ne, aku memaafkanmu."

Baekhyun menangis lagi, tapi kali ini adalah tangisan kebahagiaan. Ia kembali memeluk tubuh tinggi itu dengan erat.

"Terimakasih Chanyeol hiks terimakasih."

Chanyeol membalas pelukan istrinya itu dengan lembut. "Sama-sama, aku harap kau tidak akan mengulanginya lagi. Untuk urusan hutang kau tidak perlu khawatir, aku akan menyelesaikan semuanya. Tugasmu hanya cukup menjadi istri yang baik untukku saja. Kau mengerti Park Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun mengangguk sambil tersenyum manis.

Ia tanggahkan kepalanya keatas dan menatap suaminya itu yang juga tengah menatapnya.

"Aku merindukanmu Chanyeol ah."

Chanyeol sedikit terkejut mendengarnya, tapi kemudian ia terkekeh pelan. "Aku juga merindukanmu istriku."

BLUSSH

Baekhyun merona parah mendengarnya, ia tidak menyangka jika Chanyeol akan mengucapkan kata 'istriku.' dengan begitu manisnya.

Baekhyun berdehem pelan, ia menundukan kepalanya sambil menggigit ujung bibirnya. Jujur saja selama 2 minggu ini Baekhyun sangat merindukan Chanyeol, ia merindukan segala sesuatu yang ada pada pria itu. Termasuk.. Merindukan benda besar yang ada ditengah selangkangan suaminya. Benda besar yang selalu memberikan kenikmatan dan kehangatan secara bersamaan untuknya.

"C-Chanyeol a-aku.. "

"Kau ingin bicara apa? Kenapa tergagap begitu?"

"A-aku i-ingin.. "

"Ingin apa?" tanya Chanyeol pura-pura bingung.

"A-aku mau kita melakukan.. I-itu.. "

"Melakukan apa istriku, aku tidak mengerti." ucap Chanyeol sengaja menggoda istrinya itu.

"I-itu, a-aku mau itu aaaah Baekkie malu." ucap Baekhyun sambil menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, ia benar-benar tidak sanggup untuk mengungkapkan keinginannya.

Chanyeol tertawa lepas, ia bukannya tidak tau apa yang diinginkan istrinya itu. Jelas ia tahu, tapi ia sengaja berpura-pura tidak tau untuk menggoda istri cantiknya ini.

Ia lantas kembali merengkuh tubuh mungil itu kedalam pelukannya dan melepas tangan yang menutupi wajahnya.

"Aku juga ingin melakukannya sayang."

DEG

Baekhyun terpaku. "S-sayang?"

Chanyeol mengangguk sambil tersenyum lembut. "Iya, sayang.. Karena aku.. Karena aku.. Mencintaimu. Saranghaeyo Park Baekhyun." ucapnya dengan tatapan serius.

CUP

Dunia Baekhyun seolah berhenti berputar detik itu juga, Chanyeol menciumnya. Kali ini sambil menatap matanya dengan intens. Tidak ada kuluman atau hisapan, hanya sekedar kecupan yang saaaaangat lama. Chanyeol seolah hendak menyalurkan seluruh perasaannya pada Baekhyun melalui kecupan ini.

Chanyeol melepas kecupan itu, ia menatap istri cantiknya itu dalam diam. Ia tersenyum, Baekhyun masih terdiam layaknya patung. Ia lantas mengangkat tubuh kecil itu dan membaringkannya diatas kasur mereka. Ia lepas seluruh pakaian mereka dan ia satukan tubuh mereka berdua hingga hanya terdengar suara desahan dan geraman kenikmatan di dalam ruangan kamar yang menjadi saksi bisu kegiatan panas mereka berdua.

.

.

.

Tubuh kedua anak adam itu sudah penuh oleh keringat, tanda bekas kecupan sewarna kemerahan terpampang dengan nyata disekujur tubuh mereka. Persetubuhan yang memakan waktu hampir seharian itu telah usai namun sang dominan seolah masih enggan untuk melepas kejantanannya dari lubang surgawi sang istri. Ia biarkan pusaka kebanggaannya itu tenggelam di dalam lubang kenikmatan sedangkan ia tatapi wajah cantik itu dibawah tubuhnya.

Baekhyun balik menatap suaminya itu dengan tatapan sayu.

"Jadi..?"

Baekhyun tergagap. "A-aku.. Ahhhh.. "

Baekhyun kembali mendesah ketika Chanyeol dengan sengaja menghantamkan kembali penisnya di dalam tubuh Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol aku.. Ahhhh.. "

PLOK PLOK PLOK PLOK

Chanyeol kembali menggerakan pinggulnya dengan cepat hingga Baekhyun kesulitan untuk berbicara.

"Chanyeolhhh.. Akuhhhhh.. Ahhhh.. "

CROTT

Baekhyun kembali ejakulasi untuk yang kesekian kalinya, cairan miliknya menyembur membasahi perut kotak-kotak sang suami.

"Chanyeol aku keluarrr lagiiii.. Tubuhku sudah sangat lemasss.. " rengek Baekhyun sambil memukul pelan dada bidang suaminya.

"Kau mau menjawab pernyataanku atau kita akan terus seperti ini sampai besok? Aku akan terus menyetubuhimu sebelum kau menjawab pernyataan cinta dariku."

BLUSSH

Wajah Baekhyun memerah lagi karenanya, astaga pria ini benar-benar.

"Baik-baik, akan aku jawab."

Baekhyun meneguk ludahnya kasar. Ia tarik nafasnya dalam dan menghembuskannya dengan pelan.

"A-aku.. Aku.. "

Chanyeol menatap istrinya itu dengan serius. "Aku menunggumu sayang.. "

"A-aku.. Aku juga mencintaimu Chanyeol ah. Saranghae, jeongmal saranghaeyo."

Chanyeol tersenyum dengan sangat lebar, ia cium bibir istrinya itu dengan penuh perasaan gembira.

"Cppkhhhmm.. Mmpphh.. Mmphh.. Ahhh.. Channhh.. Mmpphh.. "

Baekhyun memukul dada suaminya itu pelan ketika ia sudah mulai kehilangan nafas.

"Aku mencintaimu Park Baekhyun.. "

Baekhyun tersenyum malu-malu mendengarnya. "Aku juga mencintaimu Chanyeol ah."

Chanyeol tersenyum lagi, ia tidak pernah merasa sebahagia ini sebelumnya.

Ia kembali menundukan kepalanya hendak melumat bibir yang sudah menjadi candu untuknya. Tapi sayangnya Baekhyun menahan dada bidang sang suami dengan kedua tangannya.

"Wae?" tanya Chanyeol bingung.

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Chanyeol aku.. Huekkkk.."

Baekhyun menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan. Chanyeol tentu saja dibuat terkejut melihatnya.

"Kau kenapa Baek?"

"Huekkkkk.. Uhukk.. Uhukk.. Chanyeol lepaskan penismu dari lubangku, aku sudah tidak kuat lagi huekkk."

Chanyeol lantas melepaskan penyatuan tubuh mereka cepat dan Baekhyun pun langsung berdiri dan memakai pakaiannya asal. Ia langsung berlari dengan cepat menuju kamar mandi.

"Huekk.. Huekk.. Huekk.. " Baekhyun memuntahkan cairan berwarna bening dari dalam perutnya. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan tubuhnya? Pria cantik itu lantas menolehkan tatapannya pada cermin yang tertempel di dinding kamar mandi.

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya terkejut, wajahnya terlihat pucat sekali. Sebenarnya ia kenapa?

"Huekk.. Huekk.. Huekk.. " Baekhyun refleks berjongkok lagi ketika perutnya kembali bergejolak. Rasa pusing luar biasa pun mulai menyerang kepalanya, ia berusaha menahan keseimbangan tubuhnya agar tidak terjatuh. Tapi rasa pusing dan mual itu justru semakin menjadi hingga akhirnya ia limbung dan tak mampu menahan keseimbangan tubuhnya lagi.

BRUKK

Baekhyun terjatuh diatas lantai kamar mandi dengan kondisi tak sadarkan diri.

Chanyeol keluar dari dalam kamar dengan hanya sebuah handuk yang melingkar dibawah tubuhnya. Ia langsung berlari ketika melihat istrinya tergeletak di kamar mandi.

"Baekhyun.. Bangun Baekhyun ah, apa yang terjadi?" ia berjongkok pelan, ia tepuk pipinya itu dengan perasaan panik. Merasa tidak ada respon, Chanyeol pun langsung mengangkat tubuh istrinya itu ala bridal dan membawanya keluar dari kamar mandi.

Chanyeol langsung membaringkan tubuh istrinya itu diatas kasur kamar mereka. Dengan cepat Chanyeol mengambil ponselnya dan mendial nomor seseorang.

"Yeboseyo dokter Ahn, bisa kau datang kerumahku? Istriku pingsan dan aku sangat butuh pertolonganmu sekarang."

"..."

"Ne, kamsahamnida. Aku tunggu."

PIIP

Chanyeol menatap istrinya itu dengan pandangan khawatir, ia genggam tangan kanan Baekhyun dengan lembut dan penuh perasaan.

"Tolong tunggu sebentar lagi Baekhyun ah, aku mohon jangan membuatku khawatir. Kita bahkan baru saling mengungkapkan perasaan masing-masing."

Sorot mata Chanyeol terlihat begitu khawatir. Ketika ia baru menyadari perasaannya untuk Baekhyun, sebuah kejadian yang tak terduga justru terjadi. Ia harap ini bukanlah suatu pertanda buruk.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Selamat tahun baru semuanya, mari kita sama-sama saling mendoakan untuk kehidupan yang lebih baik di tahun yang baru ini. Amin.

Gimana sama chapter ini? Semoga kalian suka ya haha.

Silahkan di review jika kalian berkenan.

See you in the next chap ~

Bye Bye :)


	13. Chapter 13

"Jadi bagaimana dok? Aku baik-baik saja kan?"

Baekhyun membuka matanya tepat setelah Dokter Ahn muncul. Ia duduk menyandar pada kepala ranjang sambil menggengam tangan Chanyeol yang duduk disampingnya dengan erat. Ia benar-benar takut dan khawatir jika dirinya terkena penyakit berbahaya.

Setelah selesai memeriksa kondisi Baekhyun, Dokter Ahn hanya tersenyum kecil untuk memberikan sedikit ketenangan pada sang pasien. Ia lantas mengulurkan tangan kanannya untuk berjabat tangan dengan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun sedikit mengernyitkan alisnya bingung. Ia menatap suaminya yang juga tengah menatapnya dengan ekspresi bingung yang sangat kentara.

Dengan raut wajah bingung, pria cantik itu lantas membalas uluran tangan Dokter Ahn.

"Selamat Baekhyun ssi, sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi seorang ibu."

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya terkejut. "M-maksudnya?"

"Kau positif hamil, kandunganmu sudah menginjak usia satu bulan. Sekali lagi selamat Baekhyun ssi."

Baekhyun benar-benar terkejut mendengarnya. Hamil? Ia tidak salah dengar kan?

"H-hamil? Tapi bagaimana bisa? Selama ini aku tidak pernah merasakan tanda-tanda apapun."

"Kehamilan memang seperti itu Baekhyun ssi, ada yang langsung mendapatkan tanda-tanda ada juga yang tidak. Dan kau termasuk orang yang tidak langsung mendapatkan sinyal."

Baekhyun menutup mulutnya mencoba menahan tangis, ia menatap perutnya sejenak dan mengelusnya pelan. Matanya berkaca-kaca karena ia begitu bahagia. Di dalam tubuhnya kini telah tumbuh kehidupan baru, buah cintanya bersama dengan Chanyeol.

Ia lantas menatap suaminya itu yang masih terdiam shock, terlihat sekali jika Chanyeol sangat terkejut. Baekhyun menyentuh pipi suaminya itu dengan lembut dan memeluknya pelan. Ia menangis sampai membasahi kaos yang dipakai Chanyeol.

Chanyeol yang tersadar dari lamunannya lantas langsung balik memeluk istrinya itu pelan sambil menciumi kepalanya penuh perasaan cinta.

"Hiks.. Aku akan menjadi seorang ibu Chanyeol ah.. Aku akan menjadi seorang ibu."

.

.

.

"Terimakasih karena sudah datang Dokter Ahn."

Dokter Ahn tersenyum. "Sama-sama, sekali lagi selamat Chanyeol ah."

Chanyeol balas tersenyum kecil. "Ne, terimakasih."

"Kau kenapa Chanyeol ah? Kau terlihat tidak begitu bahagia."

"Tentu saja aku bahagia, aku hanya masih tidak menyangka jika sebentar lagi aku akan menjadi seorang ayah."

"Itu wajar, saat pertama kali memang terasa sangat mengejutkan. Tapi lama kelamaan kau akan mulai terbiasa. Istrimu sekarang sedang hamil muda, jadi kau harus siap jika sewaktu-waktu mood istrimu berubah. Itu biasa dialami setiap ibu hamil. Dan kalau bisa, ada baiknya jika kau menuruti setiap permintaan istrimu. Terkadang seseorang yang tengah hamil sering memiliki keinginan yang tak terduga."

Chanyeol tersenyum lagi. "Ne, tentu aku akan melakukannya."

"Yasudah, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu Chanyeol ah." ucap sang dokter sambil membuka pintu rumah.

"Ah tunggu dulu Dokter Ahn."

Dokter Ahn berbalik dan kembali menatap Chanyeol dengan bingung. "Ada apa?"

Chanyeol tampak mengelus belakang kepalanya dengan canggung. "Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu, apakah tidak apa-apa jika aku dan Baekhyun berhubungan intim? Maksudku, aku takut jika sewaktu-waktu kami sedang ingin melakukan itu."

Dokter Ahn tampak cukup terkejut mendengarnya, namun beberapa detik kemudian ia tertawa lebar. "Tidak masalah Chanyeol, hanya saja kau harus bergerak lebih lembut. Hindari hubungan seks kasar yang bisa membahayakan janin istrimu."

Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya lega. "Baik, aku mengerti. Terimakasih Dokter Ahn."

.

.

.

"E-eomma s-sesak."

Baekhyun sedikit kesulitan bernafas ketika ibu mertuanya memeluk tubuhnya dengan erat. Heechul pun lantas langsung melepas pelukannya dan menatap sang menantu dengan pandangan khawatir.

"Kau baik-baik saja sayang? Maafkan eomma, eomma terlalu bahagia mengetahui kau sedang mengandung."

Heechul senang sekali, ia benar-benar bahagia. Ia langsung pulang dari pasar ketika Chanyeol menghubunginya dan memberitahu jika Baekhyun tengah mengandung.

"Eomma hiks.. " Heechul tak mampu membendung airmatanya lagi. Perasaannya benar-benar campur aduk sekarang.

Baekhyun yang melihat itu langsung memeluk tubuh ibunya dan menenangkannya dengan lembut.

"Terimakasih Baek hiks, eomma benar-benar bahagia. Terimakasih."

Baekhyun ikut meneteskan airmatanya bahagia. Ia juga sangat gembira mengetahui jika ia tengah mengandung sekarang. Baekhyun tidak pernah merasa sebahagia ini sebelumnya. Ia janji akan menjaga janin titipan Tuhan ini dengan baik sampai ia lahir dan tumbuh besar bersamanya kelak.

"Hiks, Baekkie juga bahagia eomma.. Baekkie saaaaangaat bahagia."

.

.

.

Heechul menatap putranya yang tengah duduk sendirian di teras belakang rumah. Anaknya itu tampak begitu tenang dengan sebatang rokok yang mengepul dibibirnya dan juga segelas kopi hitam yang masih mengepulkan asap. Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 8 malam dan Baekhyun sudah beristirahat karena tubuhnya benar-benar lemas.

Heechul lantas berjalan menghampiri putranya itu dan duduk di samping kirinya.

"Chanyeol ah."

"Hmm." gumam sang anak acuh.

"Kenapa kau malah duduk disini? Harusnya kau menemani Baekhyun di dalam kamar. Ia terus-terusan muntah dari tadi. Makanan yang ia makan juga terus ia muntahkan kembali."

Chanyeol menghembuskan asap rokok dari hidung dan mulutnya kemudian. "Aku ingin merokok sebentar, tidak mungkin kan jika aku merokok di depan seseorang yang tengah hamil?"

"Kau tidak suka jika Baekhyun hamil?"

Chanyeol langsung menggeleng. "Aku senang, tentu saja aku bahagia. Hanya saja aku tidak menyangka Baekhyun akan hamil secepat ini."

"Memangnya kenapa jika Baekhyun hamil sekarang?"

"Tanggung jawabku semakin besar sekarang. Aku takut tidak bisa memenuhi kebutuhan mereka nanti. Ditambah lagi hutang kita pada Tuan Kangin dan anaknya. Aku tidak yakin apakah aku bisa menjadi ayah yang baik untuk anakku kelak."

Heechul menghela nafas. "Sejak kapan kau menjadi pesimis seperti ini? Chanyeol yang eomma kenal adalah pria yang tidak pernah mengenal yang namanya putus asa. Anakmu pasti malu jika ayahnya punya mental yang lemah sepertimu."

Chanyeol terkekeh, ia kembali menghisap rokoknya dengan pelan.

"Eomma yakin kau bisa menjadi ayah dan kepala rumah tangga yang baik untuk keluarga kecilmu. Jangan berkecil hati hanya karena kau miskin. Kau memang miskin, tapi kau bukan seseorang yang mudah menyerah pada keadaan. Kau mau berjuang saja itu sudah lebih dari cukup."

Chanyeol mengangguk sambil tersenyum kecil. "Aku mengerti eomma, sepertinya besok aku akan mencari penghasilan tambahan lagi. Aku harus menabung dari sekarang untuk biaya pesalinan dan biaya sekolah anakku nanti."

Heechul tersenyum. Ia bangga pada anaknya itu. Hal yang bagus jika ia sudah memikirkan soal itu dari sekarang. Chanyeol benar-benar seorang pria dewasa.

"Yasudah, sebaiknya sekarang kau kembali ke kamar. Baekhyun sepertinya sangat membutuhkanmu."

Chanyeol mengangguk, ia langsung bangkit dan berjalan masuk kedalam rumah.

.

.

.

CKLEK

Chanyeol berjalan masuk kedalam kamar sambil membawa semangkuk bubur putih yang ia buat sendiri.

Baekhyun berbaring meringkuk sambil menutup seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut.

Chanyeol duduk disamping ranjang dan menaruh mangkuk bubur buatannya diatas meja nakas. Ia menarik selimut itu pelan dan mendapati Baekhyun yang sedang menangis.

Baekhyun nampaknya sedikit terkejut, ia lantas langsung menangis lagi.

"Chanyeol perutku mual sekali hiks."

Chanyeol tersenyum lembut, ia tarik tubuh mungil istrinya itu hingga terduduk. Ia usap wajah berkeringat istrinya itu dengan pelan.

"Aku tau, tapi ini memang sudah menjadi resiko bagi seorang ibu yang tengah mengandung. Sebaiknya sekarang kau makan dulu ya? Jangan biarkan perutmu kosong, kasihan janin yang ada di dalam perutmu."

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan. "Tidak Chanyeol, aku tidak mau. Makanan apapun yang aku makan selalu aku muntahkan lagi hiks."

Chanyeol terdiam sejenak, ia menatap perut istrinya itu untuk beberapa saat. Ia lantas membuka kaos piyama yang Baekhyun pakai sampai diatas perut. Ia usap beberapa kali perut itu dengan sangat lembut. Baekhyun hanya bisa terdiam sambil terisak kecil melihat perlakuan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol lantas membungkuk dan mencium perut itu dengan lembut. "Ini appa mu sayang. Tolong jangan menyusahkan ibumu. Kasihan dia, ijinkan dia untuk makan. Tumbuhlah dengan baik, appa sangat mencintaimu."

CUP

Ia kecup lagi perut itu pelan dengan durasi yang lebih lama. Chanyeol sampai menutup matanya mencoba merasakan kehadiran sang jabang bayi di dalam perut sang istri. Tanpa sadar pria tinggi itu pun mulai menangis, ia masih tidak menyangka jika di dalam sini telah tumbuh buah cintanya bersama dengan Baekhyun. Entahlah, perasaanya begitu campur aduk sekarang.

Ia menghapus airmatanya pelan dan ia bangkit untuk kembali menatap sang istri. Baekhyun masih menangis, ia langsung memeluk tubuh tegap sang suami dengan erat.

Chanyeol mengusap kepala Baekhyun dengan lembut. "Terimakasih karena telah menyempurnakan hidupku Baek, aku mencintaimu istriku."

"Aku juga mencintaimu Chanyeol ah, hiks sangat mencintaimu.. "

.

.

.

Setelah itu Baekhyun akhirnya bisa makan tanpa merasakan mual sedikitpun. Baekhyun pun tidak tau kenapa, tapi setelah perutnya disentuh oleh Chanyeol, rasa mual itu perlahan-lahan mulai menghilang. Sepertinya sang jabang bayi sudah punya ikatan yang kuat dengan ayahnya.

Sekarang Baekhyun sudah berbaring kembali sambil dipeluk oleh suaminya. Baekhyun berkali-kali mencium dan mengusap tubuh berotot Chanyeol dengan begitu gemas. Chanyeol benar-benar menggambarkan sosok lelaki jantan yang sesungguhnya. Terkadang Baekhyun suka lepas kendali jika Chanyeol tidur dengan hanya celana boxer pendek yang menempel ditubuh sexy nya. Pria tinggi itu seperti sengaja memanjakan matanya dengan bertelanjang dada seperti ini setiap malamnya.

"Chanyeol ah.. "

"Hmm.. "

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu."

"Apa itu?"

"Sejak kapan kau mulai mencintaiku?"

Chanyeol sontak menatap istrinya itu dengan intens. "Semenjak aku melihatmu bernyanyi di cafenya Suho."

Baekhyun terdiam. Ia selalu merasa sedih jika mengingat saat dimana ia membiarkan puluhan laki-laki lain melihat sebagian tubuhnya yang seharusnya hanya dilihat dan dinikmati oleh Chanyeol seorang.

"Ada perasaan marah yang teramat sangat ketika itu. Aku benci ketika kau bernyanyi untuk pria lain, aku marah ketika tubuh indahmu dilihat oleh pria lain hingga rasanya aku ingin melenyapkan mereka semua. Dari situ aku sadar aku telah dibakar oleh perasaan cemburu. Selama 2 minggu setelahnya aku banyak merenung dan memikirkan perasaanku sendiri. Hampir gila rasanya ketika aku terus mendiamkanmu kala itu. Aku terus berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk mendiamkanmu agar kau mengerti dan jera akan perbuatanmu. Dari situlah aku sadar aku sudah mulai merasa ketergantungan terhadapmu. Aku tidak bisa jauh darimu dan aku tau aku telah jatuh dalam pesonamu. Perasaan itu semakin lama semakin besar hingga rasanya menggerogoti seluruh hatiku. Hati dan perasaanku tidak pernah bisa berbohong. Ketika mereka berkata bahwa aku mencintaimu, itu artinya aku memang telah jatuh cinta kepadamu. Aku jatuh cinta kepada istriku sendiri."

Baekhyun tersenyum malu-malu, ia begitu bahagia mendengar pengakuan Chanyeol untuknya.

"Terimakasih karena sudah mencintaiku Chanyeol, aku sangat bahagia mendengarnya."

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu, sejak kapan kau mulai mencintaiku?"

"Kurang lebih sama sepertimu. Hanya saja aku lebih dulu merasakan perasaan itu lebih lama. Awalnya aku merasa sangat tidak suka ketika wanita lain melirik kearahmu, ada perasaan sesak yang sangat luar biasa ketika itu. Aku terus menampik perasaan ku sendiri hingga akhirnya aku sadar setelah kau memarahiku waktu itu. Aku merasa begitu bersalah karena telah membohongi suamiku dan aku begitu merasa frustasi ketika kau mendiamkanku. Aku sadar aku mulai menyukaimu dari semenjak hubungan seks pertama kita waktu itu. Tapi aku terus menampiknya. Tapi sekarang aku tidak akan menampiknya lagi. Aku akan biarkan perasaan itu terus berkembang hingga menggerogoti seluruh hatiku. Aku bahagia sekarang, aku bahagia karena aku telah jatuh cinta pada suamiku sendiri."

Chanyeol tersenyum dengan sangat tampan, ia kecup bibir istrinya itu dengan gemas.

Mereka berpandangan untuk waktu yang cukup lama, kemudian mereka saling tertawa lepas. Mereka memeluk tubuh satu sama lain dan terus mengungkapkan perasaan cinta untuk satu sama lain hingga kantuk datang menjemput.

.

.

.

"Huekkk.. Hueekk.. Hueekk.. "

Pagi ini Baekhyun kembali memuntahkan isi perutnya. Baekhyun mulai mengalami apa yang disebut dengan Morning Sick. Baekhyun sedikit menghela nafasnya, tapi beberapa detik kemudian ia tersenyum dengan sangat manis. Ia mengelus perut datarnya pelan. Baekhyun begitu menikmata proses dimana ia bisa mengandung darah dagingnya sendiri meskipun harus ia akui ia sendiri merasa sedikit kerepotan.

"Baik-baik di dalam sana sayang, eomma mencintaimu." ucapnya dengan bahagia sambil mengelus perutnya pelan.

Baekhyun berjalan keluar dari dalam kamar mandi, jam masih menunjukan pukul 5 pagi. Matahari bahkan masih enggan untuk menunjukan sinarnya, ini masih terlalu pagi. Apa yang harus Baekhyun lakukan sekarang? Ia tidak bisa tidur lagi karena perutnya masih terasa mual.

Ah, ia jadi teringat jika baju seragam Chanyeol belum sempat disetrika. Ia lantas langsung berjalan kedalam kamar dan mengambil seragam suaminya yang menggantung di dalam lemari. Baekhyun melirik suaminya yang masih tertidur lelap dengan posisi tertelungkup. Suara dengkuran halus terdengar dari mulut pria itu dan seperti biasa, ia selalu tidur dengan hanya menggunakan boxer super pendek diatas paha. Baekhyun lantas berjalan pelan untuk menutupi tubuh suaminya itu dengan selimut. Kadang Baekhyun merasa heran, apa ia tidak merasa kedinginan tidur dengan kondisi hampir telanjang seperti itu? Baekhyun menggeleng pelan, ia lantas mencuri ciuman kecil dari pria yang telah membuatnya hamil itu.

CUP

Baekhyun mengalihkan tatapannya pada seragam sang suami yang sedari tadi sudah ia pegang. Ia peluk seragam itu erat seolah ia tengah memeluk si empunya. Ada perasaan bangga dan bahagia ketika ia memeluk baju seragam ini. Ini bukanlah sebuah jas atau kemeja mahal para eksekutif muda, tapi hanya sebuah seragam seorang satpam. Baekhyun dulu sering sekali meremehkan profesi para penjaga keamanan, tapi kini justru ia malah menggantungkan hidupnya pada seorang penjaga keamanan. Baekhyun ingin tertawa saja rasanya, ia kembali memeluk seragam itu dan menciumnya sampai berkali-kali.

"Aku harus menyetrika baju ini dengan baik dan rapi, biar bagaimanapun ini adalah seragam kebanggaan suamiku." ucapnya dengan penuh kegembiraan.

Baekhyun langsung menyetrika seragam itu dengan sangat telaten. Ia benar-benar telah mahir menyetrika pakaian. Setelah selesai ia langsung melipatnya dan menyimpannya kembali di dalam lemari.

Ia kemudian melirik jam yang menempel di dinding.

"Pukul 05.15, masih ada banyak waktu sebelum suamiku berangkat kerja."

Ia menatap suaminya itu sebentar dan tersenyum kemudian.

.

.

.

Pukul setengah tujuh pagi Chanyeol mengerjapkan matanya pelan. Ia menguap dan merenggangkan tubuhnya kemudian. Ia menyentuh sisi disamping tempat tidurnya dan mengernyit heran karena tidak mendapati istrinya berbaring disana.

"Baekhyun.. " ia mencoba memanggil istrinya itu namun tidak ada jawaban.

Chanyeol akhirnya memutuskan untuk bangkit dari atas kasur dan berjalan keluar kamar. Ia melangkahkan kakinya kearah dapur dan mendapati istrinya tengah asik memasak. Tanpa banyak bicara lagi, Chanyeol langsung memeluk tubuh ramping itu dari belakang.

"OMO, Chanyeol kau mengagetkanku saja." ucap Baekhyun yang tubuhnya sampai terlonjak saking kagetnya.

"Kau sedang masak apa?"

"Masak apa lagi, aku kan cuma bisa masak nasi goreng."

Chanyeol tertawa, ia lantas langsung mencumbui leher jenjang sang istri.

Baekhyun sedikitnya agak terganggu karena ia sedang memasak, kompor bahkan masih menyala dan tangannya pun masih memegang spatula.

"Chanyeol ahhh akuhh sedang memasak.. "

Chanyeol seakan tidak peduli, ia terus mencumbui leher Baekhyun dengan semakin agresif, kedua tangan besarnya bahkan mulai menggerayangi bagian dada dan perut sang istri dengan liar.

"Ahhhhh Chanyeollhh.. "

Chanyeol terlihat begitu menikmati kegiatannya ini hingga alisnya sedikit mengernyit pelan beberapa detik kemudian.

"Bau apa ini?" Ia melepaskan cumbuannya dan atensinya teralih pada kompor dihadapan mereka. bola matanya langsung membulat seketika itu juga ketika melihat masakan Baekhyun yang akhirnya gosong.

"Chanyeol issssh aku kan sudah bilang aku sedang masak, sekarang masakannya jadi gosong.. " ucap Baekhyun yang terdengar begitu kesal karena nasi goreng yang sudah susah payah ia buat malah gosong.

Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya sambil tersenyum kecil. Ia juga tidak menyangka jika masakan Baekhyun akan gosong karena ulahnya. Ia langsung mematikan kompor dan menatap istrinya itu dengan pandangan menyesal.

"Aku minta maaf, aku tidak tau jika akhirnya akan seperti ini."

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal, ia palingkan wajahnya kesamping enggan menatap sang suami.

Chanyeol yang melihat istrinya tengah merajuk seperti itu hanya bisa tertawa pelan. Ia lantas kembali memeluk tubuh istrinya itu dari belakang dan berkali-kali membisikan kata maaf.

"Maafkan aku sayang."

"Tidak, lepaskan aku."

"Maafkan aku istriku."

"Ani, lepaskan Baekkie."

"Ayolah sayang, maafkan suamimu yang tampan ini."

"Tidak ish Baekkie bilang lepaskan."

Chanyeol semakin tertawa pelan melihat istrinya yang justru semakin merajuk. Ia lantas mendaratkan kecupan bertubi-tubi di pipi sang pujaan hati.

CUP

Baekhyun merasa geli sendiri karena Chanyeol terus menghujaninya dengan ciuman-ciuman kecil, rasa kesal yang sempat Baekhyun rasakan perlahan mulai menghilang dan tergantikan oleh senyuman kecil yang muncul dibibir mungilnya. Baekhyun menyerah, akhirnya ia tertawa dan balik menciumi suaminya itu.

CUP

"Ekheem.. "

DEG

Keduanya langsung tersentak kaget ketika Heechul tiba-tiba saja muncul dan mengejutkan mereka berdua.

Heechul menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Dasar pasangan yang sedang dimabuk cinta, berhenti mengganggu istrimu Chanyeol ah. Dan Baekhyun, sebaiknya kau segera siapkan air panas untuk suamimu."

Baekhyun mengangguk dengan canggung. "Ne, eomma."

Chanyeol tersenyum sambil menatap istrinya yang berjalan pergi untuk menyiapkan air panas untuknya.

"Kenapa terus tersenyum? Ayo cepat buat sarapan, kau sudah membuat masakan Baekhyun gosong."

Chanyeol terkekeh kemudian. "Ne, eomma."

.

.

.

"Aku pergi dulu."

Chanyeol sudah siap untuk mencari nafkah lagi hari ini dan seperti biasa Baekhyun akan selalu mengantarnya sampai ke depan rumah.

"Hati-hati Chanyeol ah." Baekhyun mencium tangan suaminya itu dengan lembut.

Chanyeol mengangguk. Ia lantas mengelus perut rata istrinya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Halo sayang, ini appa. Bagaimana kabarmu di dalam sana? Kau baik kan? Tolong jaga ibumu, jangan membuat ia kerepotan. Appa tidak bisa menjaga ibumu karena appa harus pergi bekerja. Do'a kan appa juga agar appa bisa mendapatkan banyak uang untuk kita semua. Appa menyayangimu. Tumbuhlah dengan baik dan segeralah lahir untuk melihat dunia."

Baekhyun tersenyum manis mendengar ucapan Chanyeol untuk calon anak mereka. "Ini bahkan masih berbentuk janin Chanyeol ah, memangnya ia bisa mendengar apa yang kau katakan?"

"Tentu saja, aku kan ayahnya."

Baekhyun tertawa mendengarnya.

"Kau hati-hati dirumah, jangan melakukan pekerjaan yang bisa membuatmu lelah. Jika ada apa-apa kau langsung saja hubungi aku."

"Iya Chanyeol, kau tidak perlu khawatir. dirumah kan juga ada eomma."

Chanyeol mengangguk lagi. "Yasudah aku pergi.. Ah satu lagi, kau juga harus mendoakan ku Baek. Do'a seorang istri itu sangat manjur untuk memperlancar urusan suami."

"Iya, tanpa disuruh pun aku selalu mendo'akanmu."

Chanyeol tersenyum. "Bagus, kalau begitu aku pergi."

Chanyeol langsung memakai helm miliknya dan bersiap meninggalkan rumah. Sebelum ia benar-benar pergi, ia tatap istrinya untuk beberapa saat dan kemudian tersenyum. Ia pun mengedipkan sebelah mata kanannya untuk menggoda sang istri.

BLUSH

Baekhyun sontak saja memerah malu digoda seperti itu oleh suaminya. Setelah mengakui perasaanya pada Baekhyun, pria itu jadi berubah genit dan suka menggodanya.

BRUUMM

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil memandang punggung sang suami yang perlahan pergi meninggalkan pekarangan rumah. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka akan jatuh cinta pada suaminya sendiri. Tapi memang begitulah yang dinamakan cinta. Kita tidak akan pernah tau pada siapa kita akan jatuh cinta. Sekarang perasaanya sudah jauh lebih lega, ia lega karena kini mereka sudah mengakui perasaan mereka masing-masing.

.

.

.

Pukul 12.30 tepat, waktunya istirahat makan siang. Sudah 2 minggu lebih Chanyeol bekerja di perusahaan otomotif besar milik pamannya Soojung ini. Bisa dibilang pekerjaan nya tidak terlalu berat. Chanyeol hanya perlu duduk di pos satpam dan menerima semua tamu yang ingin berkunjung. Sesekali ia berkeliling gedung untuk memastikan kondisi aman terkendali. Selebihnya ia hanya duduk santai sambil minum beberapa gelas kopi di pos satpam. Sejujurnya Chanyeol agak sedikit merindukan pekerjaan nya yang dulu. Bekerja menjadi seorang kuli bangunan setidaknya bisa melatih otot-ototnya agar tetap kekar. Tidak seperti sekarang yang lebih banyak ia habiskan dengan berdiam diri.

"Chanyeol ah, kau kah itu?"

Chanyeol sedikit menoleh ketika seorang pria keluar dari dalam mobil sport miliknya dan berjalan pelan menghampirinya.

Chanyeol langsung membulatkan matanya. "Hyunseung?"

Pria itu mengangguk antusias. "Ne, ini aku Hyunseung. Astaga, lama tidak bertemu Chanyeol ah."

Pria bernama Hyunseung itu langsung memeluk Chanyeol dengan erat.

"Ne, kau benar-benar terlihat berbeda sekarang."

Hyunseung tertawa. "Begitulah, seperti yang kau lihat. Aku sudah punya banyak uang sekarang. Ah, aku harus masuk kedalam dulu. Aku mau membeli mobil baru untuk istriku. Setelah itu kita makan siang bersama ya?"

Chanyeol mengangguk. Ia lantas membuka portal penjaga agar mobil Hyunseung bisa masuk.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, sudah hampir 12 tahun kita tidak bertemu."

Saat ini mereka sudah duduk bersama disebuah restoran bintang 6 yang letaknya tidak begitu jauh dari tempat Chanyeol bekerja. Ada berbagai macam makanan mewah khas benua Eropa yang sudah tersaji dihadapan mereka masing-masing.

"Aku baik, hanya saja nasibku masih sama seperti dulu."

Hyunseung sedikit berdecak pelan. "Lalu kenapa kau masih tetap seperti ini? Memangnya kau tidak ingin berubah? Kau tidak ingin seperti aku?"

Chanyeol tersenyum. "Tentu aku ingin, tapi tidak semudah itu untuk bisa merubah nasib seseorang."

"Itu tergantung dari seberapa keras kau berusaha, sobat. Kau tau sendiri bagaimana aku dulu, dulu aku bahkan jauh lebih susah darimu. Tapi lihat aku sekarang, aku sukses menjadi seorang pengusaha kaya diusiaku yang masih muda."

Chanyeol mengangguk. Ia ikut senang jika sahabatnya ini kini telah berhasil meraih kesuksesannya. Dulu Chanyeol ingat sekali, saat masih jaman SMA Hyunseung sampai harus berjualan koran di pinggir jalan agar bisa mendapat uang jajan.

"Bisnis apa yang sedang kau jalani sekarang Hyunseung ah?"

"Awalnya aku hanya membuka sebuah jasa tambal ban kecil-kecilan. Penghasilan yang masuk pun tidak seberapa, aku sempat merasa frustasi karenanya. Tapi setelah beberapa lama aku mulai berpikir untuk mempromosikan bisnis kecilku ini di internet. Aku mengiklankan usaha tambal ban ku ini di Naver dan ternyata hasilnya cukup banyak orang yang tertarik dan memintaku untuk datang ke tempat mereka untuk menambal ban kendaraan mereka. Biasanya para pelangganku itu terlalu malas untuk keluar rumah ataupun terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka hingga tidak sempat pergi ke bengkel. Maka dari itu mereka lebih memilih untuk menggunakan jasa tukang tambal ban online seperti ku. Hasilnya aku mendapat penghasilan hingga puluhan kali lipat dari sebelum aku memasang iklan di internet. Aku terus bergelut dengan usahaku itu selama beberapa tahun hingga sekarang aku sudah punya banyak karyawan."

"Kau juga mempekerjakan karyawan?"

Hyunseung mengangguk. "Karena permintaan customer yang sangat banyak, aku jadi tidak bisa melayani mereka semua. Alhasil aku mempekerjakan orang lain juga. Hitung-hitung aku membuka lapangan pekerjaan baru untuk orang-orang yang membutuhkan."

Chanyeol terdiam. Ia tidak menyangka Hyunseung bisa jadi seperti sekarang hanya karena sebuah usaha tambal ban.

"Aku menabung sebagian dari penghasilanku dan setelah terkumpul, aku pakai untuk membuat ladang bisnis baru dibilang lain. Sekarang selain bisnis tambal ban online aku juga sudah punya bisnis lain di bidang properti dan kuliner."

"Wow, kau benar-benar sukses sekarang Hyunseung ah."

Hyunseung tertawa. "Terimakasih atas pujiannya. Tapi apakah kau tidak berniat untuk mengikuti jejak ku? Apa kau tidak ingin mengubah nasibmu? Aku tebak sekarang kau sudah menikah kan? Beban dan tanggung jawabmu pasti bertambah, apalagi jika nanti kau sudah punya anak. Kau harus memikirkan biaya untuk sekolah dan juga segala kebutuhan yang lain. Belum lagi ibumu, kau pasti ingin membahagiakan orang yang sudah melahirkanmu itu kan? Kau tidak akan bisa membahagiakan keluargamu jika kau hanya mengandalkan gajimu sebagai seorang satpam."

Chanyeol merasa tertohok mendengar ucapan Hyunseung. Sahabatnya itu benar, ia tidak akan menghasilkan apapun selama ia masih menggantungkan segalanya hanya dari satu profesi saja. Baekhyun, calon anak mereka dan juga ibunya. Banyak orang yang harus segera ia bahagiakan.

"Kau bisa membantuku? Aku juga ingin mempromosikan diriku di internet."

Hyunseung tersenyum. "Tentu, berikan ponselmu padaku. Biar aku bantu promosikan sahabat karibku ini di internet."

Chanyeol memberikan ponselnya pada Hyunseung.

Pria kurus itu langsung menerimanya dan dengan cepat membuka situs Naver.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau ingin mempromosikan apa Chanyeol ah?"

"Jasa reparasi alat-alat listrik, elektronik dan juga kendaraan bermotor."

Hyunseung mengangguk. Ia langsung membuat sebuah iklan promosi di situs Naver yang memang sering dikunjungi oleh 90% masyarakat Korea setiap harinya.

"Disini aku juga mencantumkan nomor teleponmu agar para calon customer lebih mudah untuk menghubungimu."

"Sekarang kau pasang pose sekeren mungkin biar aku ambil fotomu."

"Ne? Kenapa harus pakai foto segala?"

"Tentu saja harus, aku butuh foto profil untuk akun SNS mu agar orang-orang tidak merasa curiga terhadapmu."

Chanyeol mengangguk mengerti, ia lantas merapihkan sedikit rambutnya dan memasang senyum terbaiknya di depan camera.

"Bersiap ya. Hana, dul, set."

CKREK

Hyunseung tersenyum puas melihat hasil foto yang berhasil ia ambil.

"Wah, kau benar-benar tampan Chanyeol ah. Kenapa kau tidak menjadi model saja. Aku pikir kau akan laku keras."

"Aku tidak berpikir sampai kearah sana, aku lebih suka melakukan pekerjaan berat."

Hyunseung mengangguk singkat. "Baiklah, iklanmu sudah berhasil aku pasang. Aku juga sudah memasang tarif yang sesuai. Sekarang kau hanya tinggal menunggu saja, aku yakin akan banyak orang yang menyewa jasamu."

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis. "Terimakasih Hyunseung ah, kau benar-benar sangat membantu."

.

.

.

Baekhyun duduk sendirian diruang tengah sambil menonton televisi dan memakan beberapa camilan kue buatan ibunya. Heechul pergi keluar untuk reunian bersama teman-teman semasa SMA nya dulu.

Baekhyun merasa sangat bosan, sedari tadi ia hanya mengotak atik remote televisi saking tidak adanya kegiatan yang bisa ia lakukan. Ia kemudian mengelus perutnya pelan. Seharian ini perutnya sama sekali tidak bergejolak setelah disentuh oleh Chanyeol tadi pagi. Ini benar-benar luar biasa, masih dalam bentuk janin saja ia sudah punya ikatan sekuat ini dengan ayahnya.

"Sebaiknya aku buka internet saja, rasanya aku seperti akan mati karena kebosanan."

Baekhyun mengambil ponselnya dan iseng mencari artikel tentang suami istri di internet seperti waktu itu.

 **'8 kewajiban istri pada suami.'**

Baekhyun membaca judul artikel itu dengan rasa penasaran. Tanpa perlu pikir panjang lagi ia langsung membuka artikel itu.

 **1\. Mentaati Perintah Suami.**

"Sebaik-baiknya seorang istri adalah ia yang taat pada suami dan tidak membangkang. Apakah ia di surga atau di neraka, itu juga terlihat dari sikap istri terhadap suaminya. Namun ketaatan itu tidaklah mutlak. Bila suami memerintahkan istri untuk melakukan perbuatan tercela, maka itu tidak boleh ditaati."

Baekhyun terdiam kemudian. Berarti surga atau neraka bagi seorang istri itu tergantung dari sikap mereka terhadap suami. Baekhyun seperti mendapat pencerahan baru. Selama ini Baekhyun tidak pernah membangkang ucapan suaminya. Ia berdo'a dalam hati semoga ia tidak sampai melawan pada suaminya itu.

 **2\. Diam di Rumah dan Tidak Keluar Rumah Kecuali Dengan Izin Suami.**

"Tanpa izin suaminya, seorang istri tidak boleh keluar rumah, baik itu untuk mengunjungi orang tua, pergi ke tempat ibadah atau untuk keperluan lainnya. Disebutkan bahwa istri yang keluar rumah tanpa izin suami berarti telah berdosa kepada Tuhan dan pantas mendapatkan siksa."

Baekhyun bergidik ngeri membacanya, begitu besar ancaman bagi seorang istri yang keluar rumah tanpa seizin suaminya.

 **3\. Bersedia Diajak ke Ranjang.**

"Jika suami mengajak berhubungan intim namun istri menolaknya, maka para penghuni langit akan melaknatnya sampai waktu Subuh. Namun jika istri sedang sakit, suami harus bisa memakluminya."

BLUSH

Pipi Baekhyun langsung merona merah begitu membaca poin ke-3 ini. Untuk urusan ranjang Baekhyun sama sekali tidak pernah menolak jika suaminya itu sedang ingin melakukannya. Lagipula Baekhyun juga menyukai kegiatan ranjang mereka haha.

 **4\. Tidak Membiarkan Orang Lain Masuk Dalam Rumah Tanpa Seizin Suami.**

"Kewajiban istri pada suami yang berikutnya adalah tidak membiarkan orang lain masuk ke dalam rumah tanpa seizin suami. Jika suami telah memperbolehkan, maka tidak masalah orang tersebut masuk ke dalam rumah."

Lihat, betapa pentingnya izin seorang suami bagi para istri. Baekhyun benar-benar baru mengetahui soal ini.

 **5\. Berbakti Pada Suami.**

"Seorang istri harus menjaga amanah suami, baik itu harta maupun rahasianya. Melayani suami merupakan tugas istri, bukan sebaliknya, dimana istri yang dilayani suami. Seperti yang tertulis bahwa suami merupakan pemimpin bagi istrinya. Jika suami melayani istri dalam urusan rumah tangga, itu termasuk perbuatan keliru dimana suami tidak lagi bertindak sebagai pemimpin. Karena tugas istri adalah melayani suami, Tuhan telah mewajibkan suami untuk menafkahi istri, baik itu makanan, pakaian, maupun tempat tinggal."

Baekhyun termenung sejenak, pantas saja Chanyeol sangat marah ketika ia bekerja di cafe beberapa minggu yang lalu. Selain tidak rela jika tubuhnya menjadi pemandangan untuk pria lain, sepertinya Chanyeol juga merasa tidak suka jika Baekhyun ikut mencari nafkah karena itu bukanlah kodratnya sebagai seorang istri.

 **6\. Sabar Kepada Suami.**

"Adakalanya suami berbuat tidak baik dan istri dituntut untuk dapat bersabar karena pahalanya besar. Dituliskan bahwa barang siapa bersabar terhadap perangai suami akan diberikan imbalan yang telah dijanjikan Tuhan."

Wow, Baekhyun agak terperangah membaca poin ke6 ini. Betapa tinggi dan mulianya derajat seorang suami. Bahkan ketika ia marah dan berbuat tidak baik pun seorang istri tetap dituntut untuk sabar dan mengerti suaminya.

 **7\. Melayani Suami Hingga Hal Terkecil.**

"Demi cinta terhadap suami, istri harus melayani suami hingga hal terkecil seperti meminyakkan rambut suami, menggunting kuku, dan memotong kumis. Disebutkan bahwa istri yang meminyakkan rambut dan janggut suaminya, menggunting kuku, dan memotong kumis suaminya akan diberikan Tuhan air di surga, kuburnya menjadi taman yang indah, dan saat ajal menjemput akan diringankan."

Baekhyun tersenyum manis setelah membaca poin ke7. Ia belum pernah memakaikan Chanyeol gel/minyak rambut. Ia juga belum pernah memotong kuku atau pun memotong kumis suaminya itu. Sepertinya ia akan mencobanya nanti.

 **8\. Berdandan hanya untuk suami dan jangan pernah melembutkan suara ketika berbicara dengan pria lain.**

"Telah disebutkan bahwa seorang istri diharuskan untuk bersolek dihadapan suaminya dan berusaha terlihat cantik untuk menyenangkan hati suaminya. Telah dilarang pula bagi seorang istri untuk melembutkan suaranya ketika berbicara dengan pria lain karena itu dapat membangkitkan birahi mereka."

Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti, berarti mulai sekarang ia tidak akan berbicara lembut pada ayahnya karena itu bisa membangkitkan nafsu birahi ayahnya, apalagi ayahnya itu sudah menduda selama belasan tahun.

Eh tapi tunggu dulu, untuk apa juga aboejinya memiliki nafsu padanya? Mereka kan pasangan ayah dan anak. Mana mungkin ayahnya sendiri memiliki hasrat seksual terhadapnya.

Baekhyun langsung tertawa dengan pemikiran konyolnya itu..

"Baiklah, aku akan mengikuti saran dari artikel ini. Biar bagaimana pun Chanyeol adalah suamiku dan ia adalah kunci emasku untuk bisa masuk ke surga."

.

.

.

'Tuan, bisakah anda datang kerumah saya? Ada beberapa alat elektronik dirumah saya yang harus diperbaiki. Saya tidak bisa pergi keluar karena saya punya anak kecil.'

Chanyeol hampir melompat kegirangan ketika ia akhirnya mendapat pesanan. Buru-buru ia membalas pesan dari calon customer pertamanya ini.

'Baik, saya akan segera kesana. Tolong kirimkan alamat lengkapnya segera.'

SEND

Chanyeol tersenyum sambil mengucap syukur di dalam hatinya, semoga ini bisa menjadi langkah awal baginya untuk kehidupan yang lebih baik.

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 6 sore dan ini waktunya untuk pergantian shift, ia sudah bisa pulang dan segera pergi menuju rumah calon pelanggan pertamanya.

"Chanyeol oppa."

Soojung berjalan cepat menghampiri Chanyeol yang tengah bersiap pulang.

"Soojung ssi, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Aku datang kemari untuk menemuimu, aku sangat merindukanmu oppa. bagaimana jika kita makan malam bersama hari ini? Kau mau kan?"

"Maaf aku tidak bisa, aku ada pekerjaan lain setelah ini."

"Sebentar saja, ayolah. Aku sangat ingin makan malam bersamamu."

Chanyeol menggeleng. "Tidak bisa Soojung ssi. Maaf aku harus segera pergi."

Chanyeol langsung berjalan cepat menaiki motornya dan pergi meninggalkan pekarangan tempat ia bekerja.

BRUUMM

"Chanyeol oppa.. Ish gagal lagi." Soojung berucap sambil mendengus kesal.

.

.

.

Pukul 21.30 malam Chanyeol memarkirkan motornya dipekarangan rumah. Total hari ini ada 5 orang pelanggan yang menyewa jasanya sebagai tukang reparasi online. Chanyeol tersenyum melihat amplop uang yang ia dapatkan malam ini. Jika tiap hari seperti ini terus, cepat atau lambat ia bisa melunasi seluruh hutangnya pada tuan Kangin dan menabung untuk masa depan anaknya kelak.

CKLEK

Ia membuka pintu rumah dan langsung melepaskan sepatunya.

"Kau sudah pulang Chanyeol ah."

"Ne, aku sud-"

Ucapan Chanyeol langsung terhenti ketika ia menegakan tubuhnya dan melihat sang istri yang terlihat berbeda dari biasanya. Sepertinya ia berdandan lagi seperti waktu itu, Baekhyun terlihat sangat cantik. Tubuhnya juga sangat harum dan sangat menggoda.

Baekhyun berjalan pelan sambil tersenyum kearah suaminya, tubuhnya sengaja ia lenggak lenggokan agar menimbulkan kesan sexy.

Chanyeol mendadak merasa tenggorokannya seolah mengering melihat tubuh gemulai Baekhyun berjalan dengan begitu anggunnya menuju kearahnya.

Baekhyun langsung mencium tangan suaminya yang terdiam layaknya patung.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan air panas untukmu dan aku juga sudah menyiapkan makanan untukmu. Air minum juga sudah aku sediakan di dalam kamar."

Entah perasaannya saja atau tidak, tapi Chanyeol seolah merasa Baekhyun seperti sengaja melembutkan suaranya ketika ia berbicara.

"N-ne, a-aku mau mandi dulu kalau begitu." ucap Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba tergagap karena tidak kuat ditatap dengan senyuman yang sangat manis dari sang istri.

Chanyeol langsung berjalan menuju kedalam kamar dan meminum segelas air yang sudah Baekhyun sediakan.

Baekhyun pun ikut masuk kedalam kamar dan menyentuh pundak suaminya itu. Chanyeol menoleh dan sedikit mengernyitkan alisnya bingung.

"Wae?"

Baekhyun menggeleng sambil masih tersenyum lembut. Ia langsung membuka kancing seragam Chanyeol dengan perlahan.

"Kenapa kau membuka kancing seragamku?"

"Bukankah kau hendak mandi? Aku hanya ingin membantumu saja."

Chanyeol sontak terdiam, ia merasa istrinya ini sedikit bersikap aneh. Tapi Chanyeol tetap membiarkan Baekhyun melepas seluruh pakaiannya bahkan sampai celana dalamnya juga.

Setelah Chanyeol benar-benar telanjang bulat, Baekhyun langsung mengambil semua pakaian kotor Chanyeol dan memasukannya kedalam keranjang.

Baekhyun memberikan sebuah handuk bersih pada Chanyeol. "Sekarang kau mandi lah, aku akan menyiapkan pakaian ganti untuk mu."

Chanyeol menerima handuk itu dan mengangguk dengan ragu. "Ne, terimakasih."

Ia lantas langsung berjalan keluar dengan hanya sebuah handuk yang melingkar dipinggangnya.

Chanyeol berjalan masuk kedalam kamar mandi dan menggantungkan handuknya dibelakang pintu.

CKLEK

Tepat ketika ia hendak menyiramkan air ketubuhnya, Baekhyun tiba-tiba saja masuk dan mengunci pintunya dari dalam.

"Ada apa Baek, kenapa kau tiba-tiba masuk kedalam kamar mandi?"

"Aku ingin membantumu membersihkan diri."

"Mwo?"

"Aku ingin memandikanmu Chanyeol ah, ayo sekarang berbaliklah biar aku gosok punggungmu."

"Tidak usah Baek, aku bisa mandi sendiri."

"Tapi aku ingin membantumu Chanyeol."

"Tidak perlu sayang, aku bisa mandi sendiri. Aku bukan anak kecil yang harus dimandikan segala." ucap Chanyeol sambil memegang kedua bahu sempit sang istri.

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya pelan. "Yasudah, aku pergi kalau begitu."

BRAKK

Tepat setelah Baekhyun menutup pintu kamar mandi, Chanyeol langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak. Astaga, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada istrinya itu? Dia benar-benar bersikap aneh hari ini.

.

.

.

"Aku membeli makanan ini dari luar, eomma masih belum pulang sampai sekarang dan aku tidak bisa memasak. Tapi aku janji Chanyeol ah, aku akan giat belajar masak agar aku bisa membuatkan makanan yang enak untuk suamiku."

Chanyeol tersenyum, ia langsung duduk di meja makan dan menyantap hidangan yang tersedia dengan tenang. Sesekali ia menatap istrinya yang hanya duduk diam sambil menatap kearahnya.

"Kau tidak makan?"

"Aku sudah makan tadi, aku kan sedang hamil. Jadi aku tidak boleh telat makan."

Chanyeol mengangguk mengerti. "Lalu kenapa tidak istirahat saja? Kau tidak perlu menemaniku makan disini."

Baekhyun menggeleng cepat. "Ani, Baekkie punya kewajiban untuk menemani Chanyeol makan sampai selesai. Seorang istri tidak boleh meninggalkan suaminya sampai piring ditangannya benar-benar kosong."

Chanyeol terkekeh sambil mengangguk pelan. "Baiklah kalau begitu, kau benar-benar istri yang berbakti Baek."

Baekhyun tersenyum. "Tentu saja."

.

.

.

"Baek, apa yang sedang kau lakukan disitu? Ayo kemari."

Baekhyun yang sedang membereskan peralatan make up nya di depan cermin langsung menoleh ketika Chanyeol memanggilnya dan memberi kode untuk tidur diatas ranjang.

Apa Chanyeol sedang ingin melakukannya?

Tidak ingin membuat suaminya itu lama menunggu Baekhyun pun langsung bergegas dan membaringkan tubuhnya pasrah disamping sang suami.

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis, ia langsung menunduk dan hendak melumat bibir ranum istrinya itu.

Baekhyun sontak menahan dada bidang sang suami hingga membuat Chanyeol mengernyitkan alisnya bingung.

"Wae?"

"Chanyeol, Baekkie kan sedang hamil. Memangnya boleh melakukan itu sekarang?"

"Tentu saja boleh, Dokter Ahn bilang padaku jika kita tetap boleh melakukannya."

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya lega kemudian. "Baiklah kalau begitu, silahkan lakukan sepuasnya Chanyeol ah. Aku milikmu."

Chanyeol tersenyum lagi. Ia langsung meraup bibir istrinya itu sekaligus melepaskan pakaian mereka berdua.

Chanyeol dengan cepat menyatukan tubuh mereka berdua hingga desahan demi desahan kenikmatan terdengar dimalam yang cukup sunyi ini.

.

.

.

Chanyeol memeluk tubuh telanjang istrinya itu dari belakang sambil terus mengecupi pipi dan telinga sang istri dengan gemas hingga si empunya terkikik karena geli.

"Chanyeol bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Apa itu?"

"Apakah kau puas dengan pelayanan Baekkie diatas ranjang?"

"Mwo? Pertanyaan macam apa itu?"

"Jawab saja Chanyeol ah."

Chanyeol tertawa untuk beberapa saat. "Tentu aku puas. Jika aku tidak puas, mana mungkin aku menyetubuhimu sampai berkali-kali."

Baekhyun tersenyum senang mendengarnya.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu Baek?"

"Sebenarnya tadi Baekkie membaca sebuah artikel di internet tentang kewajiban seorang istri terhadap suami mereka, dan salah satunya Baekkie tidak boleh menolak suami jika sedang ingin melakukan itu. Maka dari itu Baekkie bertanya apakah pelayanan Baekkie memuaskan atau tidak. Akan menjadi pahala yang besar untuk Baekkie jika suami Baekkie puas dengan pelayanan Baekkie."

Chanyeol sontak tertawa terbahak-bahak, ia bahkan sampai memegang perutnya karena itu.

"Chanyeol issshhh kenapa tertawa.. " Baekhyun tampak begitu kesal melihat suaminya itu malah tertawa.

Chanyeol memandang istrinya itu ketika ia sudah bisa menahan tawanya. "Kau ini kenapa polos sekali sih sayang? Jadi daritadi kau bersikap aneh itu karena kau ingin menjadi istri yang baik untukku?"

Baekhyun mengangguk dengan polos.

"Aku senang jika kau berusaha menjadi istri yang baik, tapi kau juga tidak perlu sampai melakukan hal-hal yang berlebihan. Menurutku kau sudah sangat cantik meskipun tanpa make up. Kau juga tidak perlu sampai melepaskan semua pakaian ku apalagi sampai ikut memandikanku seperti tadi. Aku bukan anak kecil lagi sayang. Dan jangan menyebut aktivitas ranjang kita sebagai sebuah pelayanan. Itu terdengar seperti kau hanyalah seorang budak seks untukku. Sejatinya sepasang suami istri itu harus saling memuaskan untuk urusan ranjang." ucap Chanyeol sambil mengusap kepala sang istri dengan lembut.

Baekhyun terdiam sejenak. "Baekkie hanya tidak ingin masuk neraka saja Chanyeol ah. Baekkie harus jadi istri yang baik supaya bisa masuk surga."

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu masuk kedalam neraka. Karena kau adalah istri yang baik untukku."

Baekhyun tersenyum. "Benarkah?"

"Tentu. Bagaimana dengan perutmu? Sudah lebih baik?"

"Iya, seharian ini aku sama sekali tidak merasakan mual, sepertinya calon anak kita mendengarkan ucapan ayahnya dengan baik."

"Benarkah?"

Chanyeol langsung menyentuh perut Baekhyun yang masih datar. "Terimakasih karena tidak membuat ibumu kesusahan sayang, appa dan eomma mencintaimu."

Baekhyun tersenyum, ia juga ikut menyentuh perut ratanya bersama dengan tangan Chanyeol.

"Aku mencintaimu Chanyeol ah."

"Aku juga mencintaimu istriku."

Mereka saling mengecup kemudian.

CUP

Chanyeol kembali memeluk tubuh kecil itu di dalam tubuh besarnya. Keduanya sama-sama memejamkan mata masing-masing untuk menuju ke alam mimpi.

Baekhyun tersenyum di dalam tidurnya.

'Tuhan, semoga kebahagiaan ini tidak cepat berakhir.. " ucapnya pelan jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

8 kewajiban istri terhadap suami itu author copas dari gugel tapi author edit. Ada beberapa yang dihapus dan poin yang ke8 itu pure author yang nambahin :v

Silahkan di review jika berkenan dan silahkan pergi jika kalian menganggap ff ini kurang pantas untuk dibaca.

See you in the next chap ~

Bye Bye :)


	14. Chapter 14

"Sini biar aku rapihkan Chanyeol."

Baekhyun mengambil sebuah gel rambut dan meratakannya pada rambut Chanyeol, setelah itu Baekhyun mengambil sebotol minyak wangi beraroma maskulin yang kemudian ia semprotkan ke seragam Chanyeol.

"Terimakasih sayang."

Baekhyun tersenyum. "Sama-sama."

Pria cantik itu kemudian merapihkan seragam suaminya dan semakin melebarkan senyumannya kemudian.

"Kau benar-benar security paling tampan yang pernah aku lihat."

Chanyeol tertawa kecil. "Dasar gombal."

"Aku serius Chanyeol, tidak ada security setampan dirimu di dunia ini."

Chanyeol terkekeh. "Terimakasih atas pujiannya."

"Kumis diwajahmu sudah mulai tumbuh Chanyeol ah, kau harus segera mencukurnya." Baekhyun menyentuh kumis tipis yang tumbuh diatas bibir suaminya dengan gemas.

"Kau pasti akan jauh terlihat lebih sexy jika memiliki kumis dan juga jambang."

"Kau ingin aku punya kumis?"

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Tidak, aku justru berniat untuk mencukur habis kumis mu. Nanti setelah pulang kerja aku akan melakukannya."

"Aku bisa pergi ke salon untuk memotong kumis ku sendiri Baek."

Baekhyun menggeleng cepat. "Pokoknya jangan pernah memotong kumismu jika bukan aku yang memotongnya."

Chanyeol terkekeh geli, ia akhirnya lebih memilih untuk mengalah. "Baiklah, aku tidak akan memotong kumisku jika bukan istriku sendiri yang memotongnya."

Baekhyun tersenyum senang. "Yasudah, ayo aku antar ke depan."

Baekhyun langsung memeluk tangan suaminya itu dengan manja dan berjalan keluar kamar.

"Sepertinya aku harus ke kamar mandi sebentar Baek." ucap Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba saja merasa ingin buang air.

Chanyeol berbalik arah dan berjalan pelan menuju kamar mandi, ketika ia membuka pintu kamar mandi, matanya langsung membelalak terkejut melihat dua buah ember yang terisi penuh oleh pakaian yang terendam deterjan.

"Baekhyun ah.. " Chanyeol langsung memanggil istrinya itu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Baekhyun yang sedikit bingung karena Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba memanggil namanya.

"Kenapa pakaian-pakaian ini bisa ada disini?"

Baekhyun melirik ember berisi pakaian itu sekilas. "Aku sengaja merendamnya dengan deterjan karena aku berniat mencucinya setelah ini."

"Sebanyak ini?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Cucian kotor dirumah kita sudah sangat menumpuk Chanyeol ah, eomma tidak bisa mencucinya karena pinggangnya sakit. Jadi jika bukan aku, siapa lagi yang akan mencuci pakaian?"

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya pelan sambil berkaca pinggang. "Yasudah, pakaian ini biar aku yang mencucinya nanti setelah pulang kerja. Sebaiknya kau istirahat saja dirumah."

"Apa, tapi kenapa?"

"Kau sedang hamil Baek, bagaimana bisa kau mencuci pakaian sebanyak ini? Aku takut terjadi sesuatu pada kandunganmu."

"Aku yakin tidak akan terjadi apa-apa Chanyeol. Kau tidak perlu khawatir."

Chanyeol tetap menggeleng dengan tegas. "Mungkin tidak masalah jika kau melakukan pekerjaan ringan seperti menyapu atau mengepel lantai. Tapi untuk mencuci pakaian sebanyak ini aku tetap tidak akan mengijinkanmu."

"Tapi kau pasti lelah jika harus bekerja sekaligus mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah."

"Aku lebih baik kelelahan daripada membiarkan istriku yang sedang hamil melakukan pekerjaan berat."

Baekhyun langsung terdiam, ia sangat bersyukur memiliki suami yang sangat luar biasa pengertian seperti Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak jadi buang air, aku harus segera berangkat ke tempat kerja. Kau harus janji padaku untuk tidak menyentuh cucian ini sampai aku pulang kerja nanti."

Baekhyun mengangguk sambil mengusap airmatanya pelan. "Iya aku janji Chanyeol ah."

Chanyeol tersenyum. "Yasudah, aku pergi kalau begitu. Kau hati-hati dirumah, jangan melakukan pekerjaan berat dan segera hubungi aku jika terjadi sesuatu."

Baekhyun mengangguk lagi. "Ne."

"Kau tidak ingin mengantarku sampai kedepan?"

"Tentu aku mau." ucap Baekhyun sambil tertawa pelan.

Chanyeol langsung menggenggam tangan lentik istrinya lembut dan berjalan beriringan sampai kedepan pintu rumah.

.

.

.

Chanyeol duduk dengan tenang di pos security sambil meminum secangkir kopi hitam yang ia buat di pantry tadi. Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 12.30 siang, itu artinya sudah masuk waktu istirahat makan siang.

Chanyeol agak sedikit kepikiran soal Baekhyun, ia tidak tega jika harus membiarkan istrinya itu melakukan pekerjaan berat yang bisa mempengaruhi kondisi kandungannya. Ia jadi berpikir untuk membelikan Baekhyun sebuah mesin cuci agar ia tidak perlu repot-repot mencuci pakaian dengan menggunakan tangan.

Tapi mesin cuci itu kan mahal, dari dulu Chanyeol dan ibunya sengaja tidak membeli mesin cuci karena selain mahal, hasil cucian dari mesin cuci juga tidak terlalu bersih. Tapi untuk sekarang sepertinya mau tidak mau ia harus membeli sebuah mesin cuci agar istri cantiknya itu tidak merasa kelelahan. Ia juga tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu pada calon anak mereka nanti.

"Chanyeol oppa.. "

Chanyeol tersadar dari lamunannya dan ia begitu terkejut ketika melihat Soojung berjalan pelan kearahnya.

"Soojung ssi? Kenapa kau ada disini?"

"Aku datang kemari sengaja untuk membawakan bekal makan siang untukmu. Kau pasti belum makan kan?"

Chanyeol menatap makanan yang dibawakan Soojung untuknya. "Maaf Soojung ssi, tapi sepertinya aku tidak bisa menerima ini. Aku bisa cari makanan diluar saja."

"Kenapa harus cari makanan diluar? Aku sudah susah payah datang kemari dan kau malah ingin makan diluar."

"Bukan begitu maksudku, tapi aku benar-benar tidak bisa menerimanya. Maafkan aku."

"Ck, setidaknya makan makanan ini walaupun hanya sedikit. Sekarang ayo cepat buka mulutmu, biar aku suapi." Soojung berusaha menyuapkan nasi dan lauk yang ia bawa pada Chanyeol.

"CHANYEOL AH."

Mereka berdua tampak begitu terkejut ketika Baekhyun tiba-tiba muncul sambil membawa sekotak bekal makan siang ditangannya. Dengan cepat ia berjalan menghampiri mereka berdua dan membuang makanan yang dibawa oleh Soojung.

PRAANGG

"YA! Apa yang kau lakukan Baekhyun ah?"

"Justru aku yang seharusnya bertanya padamu, apa yang lakukan bersama dengan suamiku disini?"

"Suamimu? Chanyeol suamimu?" Soojung tampak begitu terkejut.

"Iya, kenapa memangnya? Kau terkejut?"

Soojung sama sekali tidak bisa menutupi rasa keterkejutannya. Ia pikir Baekhyun menikah dengan seorang pria kaya. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka jika Baekhyun justru menikah dengan seorang satpam seperti Chanyeol.

"Sebaiknya kau perhatikan sikapmu Soojung ah, aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk menamparmu jika kau masih berani menunjukan wajahmu dihadapan suamiku."

"Memangnya kenapa jika aku ingin bertemu dengan suamimu?"

"Kenapa masih bertanya? Jelas saja itu salah, apa kau tidak punya rasa malu berusaha mendekati suami orang?"

"Kenapa aku harus merasa malu? Aku sama sekali tidak merasa telah berbuat kesalahan."

Baekhyun yang mulai tersulut emosi pun langsung menjambak rambut perempuan itu hingga Soojung berteriak kesakitan.

"Aaaahh, lepaskan Baek. Sakit." Soojung berusaha melepaskan tangan Baekhyun yang menarik rambutnya kasar.

"Kau benar-benar perempuan tidak tau malu. Aku benar-benar membencimu Jung Soojung."

Chanyeol terlihat sangat terkejut dengan reaksi yang ditunjukan oleh Baekhyun. Dengan cepat ia berusaha memisahkan mereka berdua dan mencoba menghalangi Baekhyun yang terus berusaha menjambak rambut Soojung.

"Kemari kau, dasar perempuan tak tau malu." teriak Baekhyun penuh amarah.

"Soojung ah, aku minta maaf atas perlakuan Baekhyun. Sebaiknya sekarang kau pergi dari sini. Terimakasih untuk makanannya." ucap Chanyeol sambil terus mencoba menghalangi Baekhyun yang terus berontak.

Soojung terlihat sibuk merapihkan rambutnya yang kusut akibat di jambak oleh Baekhyun. Ia menatap pria kecil itu dengan tatapan kesal sebelum akhirnya pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Ya! Kau mau pergi kemana? Urusan kita belum selesai!"

"Baekhyun hentikan, jangan berteriak seperti itu."

Baekhyun menghempaskan tangan suaminya itu dengan kasar. "Bagaimana aku tidak berteriak jika melihat suamiku sendiri di dekati oleh perempuan lain? Dan kenapa kau diam saja di dekati oleh perempuan itu?"

"Aku sudah menolak Soojung Baek, tapi ia terus memaksa agar aku mau memakan makanan yang ia bawa."

"Kenapa kau terus membelanya?"

"Aku tidak membelanya, tapi kau tidak boleh bersikap kasar seperti itu pada seorang wanita."

"Jadi maksudmu aku yang salah? Aku yang salah karena tidak suka jika suamiku di dekati oleh perempuan lain?" ucap Baekhyun dengan mata yang mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Bukan seperti itu Baek, kau salah paham."

"Kau jahat Chanyeol ah hiks, kau jahat.."

Baekhyun menyerahkan kotak bekal makan siang yang ia buat untuk Chanyeol dan langsung berlari pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol kemudian.

Chanyeol tentu saja sangat panik melihat Baekhyun berlari seperti itu. Ia langsung mengejar Baekhyun dengan langkah seribu. Kaki-kakinya yang panjang serta postur tubuhnya yang lebih kuat dari Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol dengan begitu mudahnya menangkap Baekhyun dan langsung merengkuh tubuh itu kedalam pelukan hangatnya.

"Lepas.. Hiks.. "

Chanyeol lantas melepas pelukan mereka namun ia tetap memegang pundak sang istri dengan lembut.

"Jangan berlari seperti itu Baek, bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu dengan kandunganmu? Kau ingin membuatku mati berdiri?"

"Baekkie tidak peduli hiks kau tidak perlu memperdulikan Baekkie lagi. Kau lebih peduli pada wanita itu daripada Baekkie."

"Kau ini bicara apa Baekhyun ah? Tentu saja aku peduli padamu, kau itu istriku."

"Bohong, Chanyeol bohong. Huweeeee aboeji.. " Baekhyun semakin menangis dengan keras sambil memanggil aboejinya.

Chanyeol mengusak rambutnya kasar. Setelah hamil Baekhyun jadi ratusan kali lebih sensitif dari sebelumnya.

"Baiklah-baiklah. Aku minta maaf, aku tau aku salah. Aku mohon maafkan aku ya?"

Chanyeol kembali membawa Baekhyun kedalam pelukannya. Kali ini Baekhyun tidak berontak, tapi ia masih terisak dengan lirih.

"Sekarang sebaiknya kita kembali ke pos security ya? Kita makan siang bersama disana, kau mau?"

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Baekkie mau pulang."

"Yasudah, biar aku antar kau pulang. Aku ambil motor dulu sebentar. Kau tunggu disini, jangan pergi kemana-mana."

.

.

.

Chanyeol pulang kerumah tepat pukul 10 malam, ia baru bisa pulang sekarang karena ia mendapat banyak orderan reparasi online tadi. Meskipun harus Chanyeol akui ia sangat lelah, tapi ia tetap bersyukur karena hari ini ia pulang kerumah dengan isi dompet yang penuh.

Chanyeol berjalan masuk kedalam rumah dan tidak mendapati Baekhyun yang menyambutnya seperti biasa.

Ia lantas masuk kedalam kamar dan mendapati istrinya itu tengah terbaring dengan posisi membelakanginya.

"Baek, kau sudah tidur?"

"Aku belum tidur." balas Baekhyun singkat tanpa berbalik sama sekali.

"Kau sudah makan?"

"Sudah. Aku sudah menghangatkan makanan untukmu jika kau ingin makan, aku juga sudah menyiapkan air panas untukmu mandi."

"Baiklah.. " Chanyeol sedikit mengernyitkan alisnya bingung melihat Baekhyun yang terkesan begitu dingin dan cuek padanya malam ini. Sepertinya Baekhyun masih marah karena kejadian tadi siang.

.

.

.

Baekhyun mengintip suaminya itu yang tengah sibuk mencuci pakaian di kamar mandi. Setelah selesai membersihkan diri, Chanyeol kemudian makan sendirian dimeja makan. Ia terlalu malas untuk menemani suaminya itu makan karena ia masih sangat kesal dengan kejadian tadi siang. Semoga Tuhan tidak melaknatnya atas perbuatannya malam ini.

Ini sudah larut, tapi Chanyeol masih tetap menepati janjinya untuk mencuci pakaian setelah ia pulang bekerja. Baekhyun tahu Chanyeol pasti sangat lelah, tapi ia juga tidak bisa membantu apa-apa karena Chanyeol pasti akan langsung melarangnya jika ia ikut mencuci baju. Alhasil ia hanya bisa mengintip dari balik tembok dapur sampai Chanyeol selesai mencuci.

Setelah menunggu selama hampir 2 jam lebih, Chanyeol akhirnya selesai mencuci 2 ember besar pakaian kotor mereka sekeluarga. Pria itu berjalan pelan keluar dari kamar mandi untuk segera merebahkan tubuh lelahnya di atas ranjang.

Baekhyun buru-buru masuk kedalam kamar dan berpura-pura tidur. Tak lama kemudian Chanyeol pun ikut masuk kedalam kamar dan langsung melepas kaos yang ia pakai hingga kini ia bertelanjang dada.

Chanyeol melihat istrinya itu yang ia kira sudah tertidur dengan pulas. Chanyeol lantas membenarkan letak selimut sang istri dan ia pun ikut membaringkan tubuh lelahnya disamping Baekhyun dengan posisi terlentang. Karena sudah terlalu lelah, Chanyeol pun langsung tertidur dengan begitu pulasnya.

Baekhyun membuka matanya pelan, ia membalikan tubuhnya dan menatap suaminya itu dengan pandangan lembut. Ia lantas membagi selimutnya dan menyelimuti tubuh kekar suaminya itu hingga sebatas dada. Ia pun ikut memejamkan matanya lagi setelah itu.

.

.

.

Chanyeol terbangun sekitar pukul 3 pagi. Ia mengusap ranjang sebelah kirinya dan sama sekali tidak mendapati Baekhyun yang terbaring disana. Ia langsung bangkit dari kasurnya dan berjalan keluar kamar untuk mencari keberadaan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun ternyata berada di dapur, pria cantik itu sedang membuka almari dapur dan mengobrak-abrik isinya.

"Baekhyun ah.. "

Baekhyun langsung terlonjak kaget, ia berbalik dan menatap suaminya yang ternyata ikut terbangun.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan malam-malam begini?"

Baekhyun nampak sedikit tergagap. "A-aku lapar Chanyeol, aku ingin makan bulgogi." ucapnya sambil tertunduk malu.

Chanyeol sontak terdiam. Ia pernah mendengar hal yang seperti ini dari teman-temannya yang sudah menikah lebih dulu. Ketika istri mereka hamil, mereka akan bangun di malam hari dan menginginkan sesuatu secara tiba-tiba atau yang sering disebut dengan istilah ngidam. Sepertinya Baekhyun juga sudah mulai mengalami hal yang sama malam ini.

Chanyeol melirik jam yang menggantung di dinding dapur. Pukul 3 pagi, kemana ia harus mencari bulgogi di jam segini?

"Yasudah, kau tunggu sebentar disini. Aku akan keluar dan mencari bulgogi untukmu."

"Aku ikut Chanyeol, aku juga ingin ikut mencari bulgogi bersamamu."

Chanyeol langsung menggeleng. "Udara diluar sangat dingin, itu tidak bagus untuk kandunganmu. Kau tunggu saja disini. Biar aku yang pergi keluar."

Baekhyun akhirnya mengangguk patuh tak berani melawan perintah suaminya.

Chanyeol langsung berbalik untuk mengambil jaket dan mengambil kunci motornya. Setelah itu ia langsung pergi mencari kedai bulgogi yang masih buka.

Baekhyun menatap kepergiaan suaminya itu dalam diam. Ia juga tidak tau kenapa ia begitu menginginkan bulgogi tengah malam begini.

.

.

.

CKLEK

Chanyeol membuka pintu kamar mereka setelah 2 jam berkeliling Ibukota Seoul mencari kedai bulgogi yang masih buka. Untungnya ia bisa menemukan kedai yang buka 24 jam meskipun jaraknya sangat jauh dari rumah mereka.

Pria tinggi itu menghela nafasnya pelan ketika melihat istrinya tertidur dengan begitu pulasnya diatas kasur mereka. Sepertinya ia ketiduran karena terlalu lama menunggunya.

Sekarang apa yang harus ia lakukan dengan seporsi bulgogi hangat yang ia bawa ditangannya ini?

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 5 pagi dan demi Tuhan Chanyeol amat sangat mengantuk sekarang. Tapi ia tidak bisa tidur lagi karena ia harus segera bersiap untuk kembali bekerja.

.

.

.

Baekhyun duduk diruang tamu dengan tubuh yang sangat lemas. Sedari tadi ia terus muntah karena merasa sangat mual. Chanyeol sepertinya lupa mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada calon anaknya sebelum ia berangkat kerja tadi hingga kini sang jabang bayi melampiaskan rasa kesalnya pada Baekhyun.

Rumah benar-benar terasa sepi, ibu mertuanya pergi mengurus adiknya yang sedang sakit dikampung dan entah kapan ia akan pulang. Ayahnya juga masih belum bisa dihubungi karena ia masih berada di Kanada. Sampai sekarang pun ayahnya masih belum tau jika ia tengah mengandung.

Dan soal Chanyeol, pria itu langsung berangkat kerja tadi pagi tanpa sarapan sama sekali karena ia terlambat bangun. Baekhyun jadi merasa begitu bersalah, Chanyeol bahkan tidak tidur dengan cukup karena harus berkelliling Seoul mencari kedai bulgogi yang masih buka tadi malam. Dan ketika bulgogi nya sudah dapat, Baekhyun tidak bisa memakannya karena makanan itu langsung ia muntahkan kembali efek dari morning sick yang begitu hebat ia rasakan.

TOK TOK TOK TOK

Baekhyun sedikit mengernyit ketika mendengar pintu rumahnya diketuk dari luar.

TOK TOK TOK TOK

Dengan sekuat tenaga Baekhyun berusaha bangkit dari sofa dan berjalan pelan untuk membukakan pintu.

CKLEK

"Permisi, apa benar ini kediaman Keluarga Park?"

"Iya benar, maaf anda siapa ya?"

"Saya adalah kurir yang diminta oleh Tuan Park Chanyeol untuk mengantarkan mesin cuci ini untuk istrinya."

"Saya istrinya Chanyeol.. " Baekhyun menatap sebuah mesin cuci berukuran sedang lengkap dengan pengeringnya juga.

"Tolong tanda tangan disini tuan." kurir itu menyodorkan secarik kertas kwitansi penerimaan barang yang harus ditanda tangani oleh Baekhyun.

Baekhyun pun lantas menandatangi kwitansi itu dengan pelan.

"Dimana saya harus menyimpan mesin cuci ini tuan?"

"Di dapur saja, kau bisa menyimpannya di dapur."

Kurir itu mengangguk pelan.

"Bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Apa itu tuan?"

"Apakah Chanyeol membeli mesin cuci ini secara cash atau.. "

"Tuan Chanyeol membeli mesin cuci ini secara kredit, beliau akan menyicilnya sampai 9 bulan kedepan."

"Ne? 9 bulan?" Baekhyun tampak begitu terkejut.

Kurir itu mengangguk pelan. Baekhyun menatap mesin cuci berwarna putih itu dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Chanyeol benar-benar sangat memperhatikannya.

.

.

.

"Chanyeol ah, terimakasih banyak. Sekarang mobilku sudah-"

Lee Dong Wook seorang duda beranak satu berusia 45 tahun itu adalah salah satu tetangga yang cukup dekat dengan Chanyeol. Malam ini ia sengaja memanggil Chanyeol untuk memperbaiki mobilnya yang sering mogok. Ia berniat berterimakasih pada pria bertelinga caplang itu karena sudah memperbaiki mobilnya namun ia langsung terdiam ketika melihat pria itu tertidur dengan posisi tertuduk sambil masih memegang obeng ditangannya.

Dong Wook tersenyum. Ia menggoyangkan tubuh tegap itu pelan hingga si empunya mengerjapkan kedua bola matanya pelan.

"Ah hyung.. Mobilmu sudah beres?"

Dong Wook tertawa pelan. "Sudah.. Kau terlihat sangat kelelahan."

"Iya, aku sangat mengantuk. Aku benar-benar kelelahan."

"Kalau begitu sebaiknya kau segera pulang dan beristirahat. Terimakasih sudah membantuku. Ini uang yang sudah aku janjikan." Dong Wook memberikan sekitar 16 ribu Won kepada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tersenyum sambil menerima uang itu. "Terimakasih hyung."

"Sama-sama. Ayo cepat pulang. Istrimu pasti sudah menunggu dirumah."

.

.

.

Pukul 22 tepat Chanyeol menginjakan kakinya di rumah kecilnya yang langsung disambut oleh Baekhyun. Chanyeol agak terkejut dibuatnya. Ia pikir Baekhyun masih marah padanya.

Baekhyun sendiri tidak banyak bicara. Ia melakukan tugas dan kewajibannya seperti biasa seperti melepaskan sepatu Chanyeol dan mencuci kaki suaminya itu dengan air hangat.

Baekhyun juga menyiapkan air panas untuk Chanyeol mandi dan menemani pria itu makan sampai selesai.

Sekarang Chanyeol tengah berdiri dihadapan cermin kamar mandi sambil memperhatikan kumis nya yang mulai tumbuh diatas bibir. Baekhyun yang melihat itu pun langsung berjalan masuk kedalam kamar mandi sambil membawa pisau cukur. Ia berdiri dihadapan suaminya hingga membuat pria tinggi itu terkejut.

"Aku sudah berjanji untuk mencukur kumis suamiku."

Chanyeol terdiam, kemudian ia tersenyum dengan sangat tampan. Baekhyun pun langsung mengoleskan sabun diwajah suaminya itu dan mulai memotong kumis Chanyeol dengan sangat hati-hati.

Jarak mereka benar-benar sangat dekat. Tubuh mereka bahkan sudah menempel dan hanya tinggal se inchi lagi bibir Chanyeol dan mata Baekhyun menempel. Deru nafas hangat Chanyeol terasa menerpa wajah Baekhyun dan ia pun akhirnya sadar jika sang suami tengah menatapnya intens.

Baekhyun mencoba untuk tetap fokus namun Chanyeol justru menahan kedua tangannya dan meraup bibir Baekhyun dengan begitu lembut. Baekhyun cukup terkejut dibuatnya, ia mencengkeram kaos yang Chanyeol kenakan namun Chanyeol justru semakin memperdalam ciuman mereka hingga akhirnya Baekhyun melenguh dan jatuh kedalam pelukan Chanyeol. Chanyeol terus melumat bibir istrinya itu seolah ia hendak memakannya sampai habis. Baekhyun hanya bisa menutup matanya pasrah atas apa yang Chanyeol perbuat terhadapnya.

Chanyeol menjadi orang pertama yang melepaskan ciuman mereka. Ia menatap sang istri yang menyandar lemas pada dada bidangnya. Dengan gerakan lembut ia menyentuh pundak istrinya itu hingga kembali berdiri tegak dan menatap kedua bola mata indahnya.

"Kau masih marah padaku?"

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Tidak Chanyeol."

"Syukurlah kalau begitu, aku pikir kau masih marah padaku."

Chanyeol mengelus wajah mulus istrinya itu dengan gerakan seduktif. "Kau sangat cantik sayang.. "

Baekhyun tersipu malu mendengarnya.

"Aku menginginkanmu.. " ucap Chanyeol dengan suara beratnya ditelinga Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terkejut mendengarnya. "Disini?"

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Kita lakukan saja disini."

Baekhyun meneguk ludahnya kasar. Tapi ia tetap mengangguk dan menyetujui permintaan suaminya itu.

Chanyeol lantas langsung mengangkat tubuh istrinya untuk duduk diatas bak mandi dan melepas celananya pelan.

Chanyeol pun ikut membuka celananya sampai sebatas paha dan mulai mengocok benda yang sangat besar itu hingga menegang sempurna.

"Buka pahamu lebar-lebar sayang."

Baekhyun mengangguk, ia membuka pahanya lebar dan Chanyeol pun langsung menancapkan batang kelelakian miliknya pada lubang kecil nan hangat milik istrinya itu.

JLEB

"Aaaaaahhh.. "

Baekhyun meringis pelan. Ia mencengkeram pundak suaminya itu dengan kencang karena rasa perih yang terasa dilubangnya karena penetrasi yang dilakukan tanpa pemanasan.

"Ssssstt.. Rileks sayang." Ucap Chanyeol berusaha menenangkan.

Baekhyun pun mengangguk patuh, ia berusaha untuk rileks meskipun keringat dingin mulai mengucur ditubuhnya.

Chanyeol mulai menggerakan pinggulnya dengan pelan berusaha untuk tidak melukai janin di dalam perut Baekhyun.

PLOK PLOK PLOK PLOK

"Ahhhh.. "

Baekhyun mulai melenguh ketika penis besar Chanyeol berhasil menyentuh titik kenikmatannya.

PLOK PLOK PLOK PLOK

Chanyeol terus menggerakan pinggulnya dengan tempo sedang. Ia sangat menikmati saat dimana penis besarnya diremas dengan begitu kuat oleh dinding rektum Baekhyun. Rasanya benar-benar sangat nikmat.

"Ahhhh Chanyeolllhhh.. "

Mereka terus seperti itu selama lima belas menit lamanya hingga keduanya sudah tidak tahan untuk menjemput ejakulasinya masing-masing.

PLOK PLOK PLOK PLOK

"Chann.. Akuuhh.. Tidakkhh.. Kuatthh.. "

"Bersamahh sayanggg.. "

PLOK PLOK PLOK PLOK

CROTT

"Ahhhhh.. "

Baekhyun mendesah nikmat ketika ejakulasi itu datang menyembur membasahi baju Chanyeol. Chanyeol sendiri hanya mampu menggeram rendah ketika batang kelelakiannya menyemburkan lahar panasnya di dalam tubuh Baekhyun.

Keduanya terengah-engah dengan keringat yang mengucur ditubuh masing-masing. Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun kembali kedalam ciuman memabukan yang penuh rasa kasih.

Keduanya sama-sama tersenyum lembut kemudian.

"Aku mencintaimu Baekhyun ah."

"Aku juga mencintaimu Chanyeol ah."

.

.

.

Di dalam kamar, mereka kembali melanjutkan ronde kedua dengan penuh gairah dan sangat erotis. Keduanya sudah telanjang bulat dengan posisi Chanyeol yang menindih tubuh kecil Baekhyun dibawahnya. Penis Chanyeol masih menyatu dengan lubang rektum Baekhyun sekalipun ia telah ejakulasi sebanyak dua kali.

Baekhyun mengusap keringat yang mengucur diwajah tampan suaminya. "Tadi ada seorang kurir yang mengantarkan mesin cuci untukku. Apakah kau yang membelikannya?"

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Ya, aku membelikannya untuk mu agar kau tidak perlu repot mencuci baju secara manual lagi. Aku akan menyicil pembayarannya sampai 9 bulan kedepan."

Baekhyun tersenyum lembut. "Terimakasih Chanyeol, kau benar-benar sangat memperhatikanku."

"Aku melakukan ini semata-mata untuk calon anak kita. Aku tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu pada calon anak kita."

Baekhyun tersenyum lagi. "Ne, aku juga tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu pada anak kita."

CUP

Chanyeol mengecup bibir istrinya itu lembut. "Kau lelah? Istirahatlah, Aku akan menjagamu sampai kau terlelap."

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan. "Sebelum aku tidur, ada sesuatu yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu."

"Apa itu?"

"Kenapa kau sering sekali pulang malam Chanyeol ah?"

Chanyeol terdiam sejenak. "Sekarang aku juga membuka jasa reparasi online Baek. Aku mendapatkan banyak penghasilan tambahan dari situ."

"Reparasi online? Memangnya penghasilan dari menjadi satpam masih belum cukup?"

"Bukan begitu Baek, aku bekerja mencari tambahan uang untuk bekal masa depan anak kita nanti. Biar bagaimana pun aku ini ayahnya, aku berkewajiban untuk memenuhi segala kebutuhannya kelak termasuk soal pendidikannya juga. Aku ingin menabung dari sekarang agar ia bisa bersekolah sampai jenjang yang paling tinggi dan menjadi orang yang sukses. Tidak seperti ayahnya yang hanya lulusan SMA dan seorang pekerja kasar sepertiku. Aku ingin membuktikan kepada semua orang bahwa aku bisa membahagiakan anak dan istriku dengan hasil jerih payahku sendiri."

Baekhyun tersenyum, namun ia tak sanggup untuk menahan airmatanya agar tidak lolos. Ia benar-benar terharu atas perjuangan Chanyeol demi membahagiakan dirinya dan juga calon anaknya kelak. Ia benar-benar berusaha keras dengan jerih payahnya sendiri tanpa mengandalkan belas kasihan dari orang lain.

Baekhyun harus berterimakasih pada ayahnya karena sudah memilihkan jodoh terbaik untuknya.

Ia pun lantas langsung memeluk tubuh kekar itu dengan erat.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu Chanyeol, aku sangat mencintaimu.. "

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil. "Aku juga sangat mencintaimu istriku."

.

.

.

"Sehun oppa.. "

Sehun yang tengah bersantai sambil menonton acara televisi tampak sedikit terkejut ketika Soojung tiba-tiba saja masuk kedalam apartemennya.

"Kenapa kau bisa masuk kedalam apartemenku?"

"Kau tidak pernah mengubah sandi apartemenmu oppa.. " ucap Soojung santai sambil duduk disamping pria albino itu.

"Ada apa kau datang malam-malam begini ke apartemenku?"

"Aku sudah menemukan keberadaan Baekhyun.. "

Sehun sontak terkejut. "Benarkah?"

Soojung mengangguk. "Dan kau tau apa yang begitu membuatku terkejut? Ternyata dia menikah dengan pria yang aku ceritakan padamu tempo lalu. Park Chanyeol, pria yang ingin aku jadikan sebagai bodyguardku."

"Park Chanyeol? Maksudmu Chanyeol yang juga pernah bekerja untukku?"

Soojung mengangguk lagi. "Ne, Chanyeol yang juga pernah bekerja padamu sebagai seorang kuli bangunan."

"Apa kau bercanda? Mana mungkin Baekhyun menikah dengan pria seperti Chanyeol."

"Aku juga awalnya sempat merasa ragu. Tapi itulah kenyataannya. Baekhyun sendiri yang berkata padaku jika Chanyeol adalah suaminya."

"Kau sudah bertemu dengannya?"

"Iya sudah, sekarang Chanyeol bekerja sebagai seorang security di perusahaan yang dipimpin oleh pamanku. Aku sempat kesana kemarin sambil membawakan bekal makan siang untuk Chanyeol. Tapi tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun datang dengan membawa bekal makanan yang sama. Ia sangat marah ketika melihatku ada disana. Ia bahkan langsung menjambak rambutku secara membabi buta."

Sehun terkekeh pelan mendengarnya. "Baekhyun masih tetaplah ganas seperti dulu."

"Dia masih tetap menyebalkan seperti dulu." ucap Soojung menambahkan.

"Tapi apapun itu aku masih tidak percaya jika Donghae Ahjussi membiarkan putra kesayangannya menikah dengan seseorang seperti Chanyeol. Ia menolak mentah-mentah pria kaya sepertiku dan malah menerima pria miskin seperti Chanyeol. Bukankah ini terdengar sangat konyol?"

"Kau jangan merendahkan Chanyeol oppa seperti itu, dilihat dari sudut manapun jelas Chanyeol oppa jauh lebih baik darimu."

Sehun merotasikan bola matanya malas. "Terserah apa katamu saja adik nakal.. "

Soojung kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah kertas berisi biodata pribadi Chanyeol.

"Aku mendapat ini dari staff HRD yang menerima Chanyeol bekerja di perusahaan pamanku. Disini tertulis dengan jelas alamat rumah Chanyeol oppa yang berarti Baekhyun juga tinggal disana. Kira-kira apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah melihat ini?"

Sehun membaca kertas biodata itu dengan seksama. "Tentu aku akan segera menemui Baekhyun dan berbicara empat mata dengannya."

Soojung tersenyum senang. "Aku juga akan menemui Chanyeol oppa dirumahnya nanti. Aku punya hadiah spesial untuknya."

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

See you in the next chap wkwk :)


	15. Chapter 15

Ini adalah hari libur, Chanyeol tidak bekerja dan ia lebih memilih untuk menerima tawaran reparasi alat-alat elektronik dirumahnya. Waktu masih menunjukan pukul setengah 10 pagi tapi pria perkasa itu sudah menerima sekitar 5 pesanan yang harus ia selesaikan sore ini juga. Ia duduk diruang tengah sambil terus fokus pada televisi yang tengah ia perbaiki.

Baekhyun datang menghampiri suaminya itu sambil membawa sepiring nasi goreng dan secangkir kopi hitam.

"Kau lupa sarapanmu Chanyeol ah."

"Nanti saja sayang, aku sedang sibuk sekarang. Sore ini harus sudah selesai."

"Iya aku tau, tapi kau tetap tidak boleh melupakan sarapanmu. Aku tidak mau kau sakit."

"Aku tidak sempat Baek, nanti saja."

Baekhyun berdecak kesal. Ia lantas mengambil sesendok nasi goreng dan bersiap menyuapi suami tampannya itu.

"Ayo buka mulutmu."

Chanyeol mengalihkan atensinya sebentar pada Baekhyun dan menghela nafas kemudian.

Baekhyun tersenyum manis ketika Chanyeol akhirnya mau membuka mulutnya dan ia pun dengan segera menyuapi lelakinya itu.

"Enak?"

Chanyeol mengangguk, ia kembali memfokuskan atensinya pada televisi yang tengah ia perbaiki.

Baekhyun tersenyum. Chanyeol benar-benar sosok suami idaman. Pria itu tidak pernah mengenal kata lelah dalam mencari nafkah untuk keluarga, ia merasa begitu beruntung karena memiliki suami yang punya rasa tanggung jawab yang begitu besar seperti Chanyeol. Calon anak mereka kelak juga sangat beruntung memiliki ayah seperti Chanyeol. Baekhyun sangat yakin, dibawah didikan Chanyeol anaknya akan tumbuh menjadi anak yang baik nantinya.

CUP

Refleks Baekhyun mengecup bibir tebal suaminya itu hingga si empunya menoleh sambil mengernyitkan alisnya bingung.

"Wae?"

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Aku hanya ingin bilang jika aku sangat mencintaimu Chanyeol ah."

Chanyeol lantas tersenyum geli. "Aku juga mencintaimu Baekhyun ah."

TOK TOK TOK TOK

Atensi keduanya langsung teralih ketika mendengar suara pintu yang diketuk dari luar.

"Biar aku yang buka."

"Tidak, biar aku saja. Kau lebih baik habiskan sarapanmu dulu." ucap Baekhyun ketika Chanyeol hendak berdiri untuk membukakan pintu.

Baekhyun langsung berdiri dan berjalan pelan untuk membuka pintu rumah.

CKLEK

"Baekkie ya.. "

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya terkejut, ia langsung berteriak histeris. "ABOEEEJIIIIII..." Ia memeluk pria setengah baya yang telah merawat dan membesarkannya itu dengan erat.

Donghae tertawa, ia balik memeluk tubuh mungil putra yang ia sayangi melebihi dirinya sendiri itu dengan tak kalah erat.

"Hiks.. Aboeji kenapa baru muncul sekarang? Baekkie sangat merindukan aboeji."

"Maafkan aboeji sayang, kemarin itu aboeji sangat sibuk mengurus cabang perusahaan keluarga kita di Kanada. Terjadi kekacauan besar disana, maka dari itu aboeji tidak bisa cepat pulang ke Korea karena aboeji harus turun tangan sendiri. Tapi sekarang semuanya sudah terkendali, aboeji senang sekali bisa bertemu dengan putra kesayangan aboeji lagi."

Baekhyun lantas tersenyum, ia kembali memeluk tubuh kekar sang ayah untuk melepas rasa rindu.

"Oh iya Baek, aboeji dengar dari Jessica katanya kau sedang hamil? Apa itu benar?"

Baekhyun semakin melebarkan senyumannya mendengar pertanyaan sang ayah. Sambil tersenyum malu-malu ia mengangguk dengan pelan.

"Ne, sudah satu bulan."

Donghae sama sekali tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa terkejut sekaligus bahagianya, ia langsung mengangkat tubuh sang putra dan memutarnya dengan pelan.

Baekhyun hanya bisa tertawa melihat ekspresi kebahagiaan diwajah ayahnya, ia jadi teringat Heechul yang juga sangat bahagia ketika pertama kali tau jika ia tengah mengandung buah cintanya bersama Chanyeol.

Chanyeol yang mendengar suara ribut-ribut dari arah depan pun langsung berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan keruang depan. Ia cukup terkejut ketika melihat ayah mertuanya yang datang.

"Ah Chanyeol ah.. " Donghae langsung menurunkan tubuh sang anak dan langsung berjalan untuk memeluk menantu kesayangannya itu.

Chanyeol terdiam ketika Donghae tiba-tiba saja memeluknya dengan erat. Ia menatap Baekhyun seolah bertanya apa yang terjadi namun hanya dibalas senyuman kecil diwajah cantik istrinya itu.

Donghae melepaskan pelukannya. Ia menyentuh pundak tegap sang menantu dan menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan bangga.

"Kau benar-benar seorang laki-laki sejati Chanyeol ah, aboeji bangga padamu."

Chanyeol sedikit mengernyitkan alisnya bingung, namun melihat Donghae yang terlihat begitu bahagia membuat Chanyeol juga ikut tersenyum kemudian.

.

.

.

"Sebaiknya untuk sementara kalian tinggal dulu saja dirumah aboeji, Heechul kan sedang tidak ada dirumah. Jika kalian tinggal dirumah aboeji, Baekhyun juga ada yang menjaga jika Chanyeol pergi bekerja. Setidaknya sampai Heechul kembali. Bagaimana?"

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berpandangan untuk sejenak. Jika dipikir-pikir itu memang jauh lebih baik daripada Chanyeol harus meninggalkan Baekhyun sendirian dirumah.

"Aku ikut Chanyeol saja aboeji, jika dia setuju, aku juga setuju."

Donghae lantas mengalihkan atensinya pada pria bertelinga lebar itu. Chanyeol pun lantas mengangguk, ia sama sekali tidak merasa keberatan jika Baekhyun tinggal bersama ayahnya.

"Baguslah kalau begitu, sekarang sebaiknya kalian berkemas dan segera pergi kerumah aboeji. Aboeji sudah tidak sabar ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama anak dan menantu kesayangan aboeji."

"Tapi hari ini aku ada pekerjaan yang harus aku selesaikan aboeji. Aku harus memperbaiki beberapa alat elektronik."

"Yasudah, kalau begitu kau bawa saja barang-barangnya kerumah aboeji. Kau bisa memperbaikinya disana."

Baekhyun memeluk lengan kekar suaminya itu dan menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan manja.

"Chanyeol ayolah, kita kerumah aboeji sekarang ya? Aku mohon.."

Chanyeol langsung luluh dengan tatapan maut itu, ia sama sekali tak punya kuasa untuk menolak permintaan istrinya jika sudah ditatap seperti itu.

"Baiklah, kita pergi kerumah aboeji sekarang."

"Yeayyy.. " Baekhyun langsung melonjak girang dan tersenyum bahagia.

.

.

.

"Ahhhhh akhirnya Baekkie bisa tidur dikamar ini lagi.. " Baekhyun langsung berjalan cepat dan berguling-guling diatas kasur Queen-size miliknya.

"Pelan-pelan Baek, jaga kandunganmu. Ingat kau sedang hamil." ucap Chanyeol yang merasa begitu khawatir terjadi sesuatu pada kandungan istrinya.

Chanyeol berdiri di depan pintu kamar istrinya itu yang bahkan jauh lebih luas daripada rumahnya. Nuansa kamar Baekhyun di dominasi oleh warna pink persis seperti kamar anak perempuan.

"Bagaimana Chanyeol ah? Sepertinya kau kurang nyaman ya jika harus tidur dikamar yang terkesan sangat feminim seperti ini?"

Chanyeol tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa aboeji, aku sama sekali tidak merasa keberatan."

Donghae ikut tersenyum. "Yasudah kalau begitu. Kau bisa lanjutkan pekerjaan mu yang sempat tertunda tadi. Aboeji permisi dulu.. " ucap Donghae sambil berlalu pergi keruang kerjanya.

"Ne, terimakasih aboeji."

"Chanyeol suamiku, ayo kemari sayang.. " Baekhyun memanggil suaminya itu dengan suara manja.

Chanyeol berjalan pelan dan duduk disamping istrinya itu. "Kau senang?"

"Tentu saja aku senang, aku sangat merindukan kamarku."

Chanyeol melirik setiap sudut kamar Baekhyun dengan seksama. Ada kamar mandi, AC, televisi dan juga audio speaker. Atensinya kemudian beralih menatap laci berukuran sedang yang terletak disamping tempat tidur Baekhyun. Ia langsung terdiam ketika mata bulatnya tak sengaja melihat sebuah pigura foto pria albino yang terpajang diatasnya.

Ternyata Baekhyun masih menyimpan foto dari mantan kekasihnya itu.

"Baek, foto siapa itu?"

Baekhyun seketika menoleh dan terkejut ketika Chanyeol menunjuk foto Sehun. Buru-buru ia ambil foto itu dan menyembunyikannya dibelakang tubuhnya.

"S-sepertinya maid dirumah aboeji lupa untuk membersihkan kamarku, aku sama sekali tidak tau jika foto ini masih terpajang disini." ucap Baekhyun sambil tertawa kaku.

Chanyeol hanya bisa menghela nafas melihatnya. "Tidak apa-apa, aku mengerti. Sebaiknya kau istirahat dulu. Aku mau menyelesaikan pekerjaan ku."

Baekhyun mengangguk. Chanyeol langsung bangkit dan berjalan keluar kamar.

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya kesal kemudian. "Aku benar-benar bodoh.. Kenapa tidak ada yang menyembunyikan foto Sehun dikamarku?"

.

.

.

Pria tinggi itu berjalan menyusuri rumah mewah nan megah yang mirip seperti rumah-rumah para chaebol dalam drama yang sering ibunya tonton. Rumah Donghae aboeji memang sangat luas dan besar. Banyak sekali barang-barang antik seperti lukisan, patung, guci dan lampu-lampu bernilai seni tinggi yang terpajang hampir disetiap penjuru tempat.

"Yang tadi itu suaminya Tuan Baekhyun.."

Langkah Chanyeol terhenti ketika ia berjalan melewati dapur. Ia melihat ada sekitar 3-4 orang pembantu yang sedang membicarakan sesuatu.

"Sebenarnya aku masih tidak mengerti kenapa Tuan Donghae menikahkan Tuan Muda Baekhyun dengan pria seperti itu." ucap salah seorang maid berambut pendek.

"Aku juga agak terkejut melihatnya, aku pikir tuan muda akan dijodohkan dengan pria kaya, tapi ternyata aku salah."

"Tapi jika dilihat-lihat pria yang menjadi suami tuan muda sangat tampan dan gagah. Hanya saja sepertinya ia bukan berasal dari keluarga kaya.. "

"Memang bukan, kau tau? Tadi bahkan pria itu datang kemari sambil membawa beberapa televisi rusak untuk ia perbaiki. Ia terlihat seperti seorang tukang service."

"Benarkah? Wah aku jadi merasa kasihan pada tuan muda."

"Benar, aku juga berpikir seperti itu. Menurutku Tuan Sehun sangat cocok untuk menjadi suami tuan muda. Ia sangat tampan, tinggi dan juga kaya. Dia benar-benar sosok suami idaman. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa Tuan Donghae tidak menyukai Tuan Sehun."

"Tuan Sehun dan Tuan Muda Baekhyun terlihat seperti Song Joong Ki dan Song Hye Kyo. Sedangkan dengan pria miskin itu, justru terlihat seperti Beauty and the Beast haha.. "

Para pembantu itu terus tertawa kencang tanpa mengetahui jika Chanyeol mendengar semua percakapan mereka. Chanyeol mengepalkan tangannya erat. Ia marah tentu saja, tapi ia juga tidak bisa membantah ucapan mereka. Apa yang mereka katakan memang benar adanya. Baekhyun tidak pantas untuknya dan ia memang tidak pantas untuk Baekhyun.

"Tuan Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol menoleh ketika melihat seorang pria setengah baya berjalan pelan kearahnya. "Perkenalkan, saya Tuan Lee. Saya adalah kepala pelayan dirumah ini. Kenapa anda berada disini tuan? Ada sesuatu yang anda butuhkan?"

"Aku ingin meminjam beberapa alat untuk memperbaiki televisi.. " ucap Chanyeol asal.

Tuan Lee tersenyum. "Alat-alat itu ada di gudang tuan, mari saya antar.. "

.

.

.

TOK TOK TOK TOK TOK

"Permisi.. "

TOK TOK TOK TOK TOK

Soojung dan Sehun sudah berdiri di depan pintu rumah keluarga Park, mereka sudah mengetuk pintu rumah itu selama 5 menit namun sama sekali tidak ada yang membukakan pintu.

"Sepertinya tidak ada orang dirumah.. "

Soojung berdecak kesal, padahal ia sudah menyiapkan hadiah spesial untuk Chanyeol.

"Permisi, kalian mencari siapa?"

Minhyuk yang sedari tadi memperhatikan dua orang yang perpakaian seperti anak konglomerat ternama itu dari jendela rumahnya akhirnya menghampiri mereka karena merasa penasaran.

"Kami mencari Park Chanyeol dan Park Baekhyun, ini benar rumah Keluarga Park kan?"

Minhyuk mengangguk mengiyakan pertanyaan Sehun. "Iya benar ini rumah Keluarga Park, tapi mereka sedang tidak ada dirumah. Mereka sedang pergi.. "

"Pergi kemana?" tanya Soojung penasaran.

"Aku juga tidak tau."

Soojung dan Sehun saling berpandangan dalam diam. "Baik, kalau begitu terimakasih." ucap Sehun sambil tersenyum sopan.

Minhyuk balas tersenyum. "Sama-sama."

Setelah Minhyuk kembali kerumahnya, Sehun pun langsung memandang Soojung dengan tatapan bertanya..

"Apa?"

"Kau bilang Chanyeol ada dirumah.. "

"Seharusnya dia ada dirumah, hari ini kan Chanyeol oppa sedang libur."

Sehun menghela nafas. "Kau yakin ini rumah Chanyeol? Maksudku, bagaimana bisa Baekhyun tinggal dirumah yang bahkan jauh lebih kecil dari kamar mandi rumahku? Ini benar-benar sangat konyol. Baekhyun itu seorang keturunan darah biru, bagaimana bisa ayahnya sendiri membiarkan putranya tinggal ditempat seperti ini. Aku benar-benar tidak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran Donghae ahjussi." ucapnya sambil menggeleng miris melihat kondisi rumah Chanyeol yang menurutnya tidak lebih baik dari kamar mandi rumahnya.

"Mana aku tau, aku tidak peduli soal Baekhyun. Aku hanya peduli tentang Chanyeol oppa saja, Sebaiknya sekarang kita pulang, kita bisa kembali lagi nanti."

Soojung langsung berjalan pergi mendahului Sehun yang hanya diam sambil menatap prihatin kondisi rumah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

.

.

.

"Terimakasih banyak sudah membantuku Tuan Lee.. "

"Sama-sama tuan.. "

Chanyeol baru saja selesai memperbaiki televisi dan komputer milik pelanggannya di gudang belakang rumah. Dengan dibantu Tuan Lee, ia jadi lebih bisa mempersingkat waktu. Sekarang hanya tinggal mengantarkannya saja dengan selamat sampai kerumah masing-masing pelanggan.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku tanyakan tuan.. "

"Apa itu?"

Chanyeol terdiam untuk beberapa saat. "Anda tau sesuatu tentang Sehun?"

"Sehun? Tuan Oh Sehun maksudmu?"

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Ne, Oh Sehun."

"Kenapa memangnya?"

"Aku hanya ingin tau saja, seberapa dekat Sehun dan Baekhyun dulu?"

"Sangat dekat, dulu tan muda sangat bergantung pada Tuan Sehun. Tuan Sehun juga orangnya sangat baik, dia sangat perhatian terhadap tuan muda."

Chanyeol terdiam. "Begitukah?"

Tuan Lee mengangguk. "Tuan Sehun suka sekali memberikan hadiah untuk Tuan Baekhyun, hampir setiap kali mereka berkencan, Tuan Sehun pasti selalu memberikan hadiah atau kado-kado yang tak terduga."

"Seperti apa misalnya?"

Tuan Lee tampak berpikir sejenak. "Biasanya Tuan Sehun memberikan barang-barang bermerk. Tas, sepatu, jam tangan, parfum, dan masih banyak lagi. Terakhir saat tuan muda berulang tahun yang ke 19 Tuan Sehun sempat memberikan sebuah mobil untuk tuan muda."

"M-mobil?"

Tuan Lee mengangguk. "Tapi sayangnya mobil itu langsung dikembalikan lagi oleh Tuan Donghae, ia menganggap hadiah mobil itu terlalu berlebihan."

"Berapa lama mereka berpacaran?"

"Saya tidak tau pasti, tapi mungkin sekitar 5-6 bulan.. "

"Lalu kenapa Donghae aboeji tidak menyetujui hubungan mereka?"

"Saya juga kurang tau tuan, Tuan Donghae tidak pernah bercerita."

Chanyeol termenung, ia sendiri juga bingung kenapa ayah mertuanya menolak Sehun yang bahkan menurutnya pun adalah sosok laki-laki sempurna.

"Anda tidak perlu khawatir tuan, Tuan Donghae sangat tau siapa pria yang paling cocok untuk putranya. Jika ia telah berani memilih anda sebagai pendamping untuk putranya, itu berarti ia tau jika anda memang yang terbaik untuk Tuan Muda Baekhyun."

"Ne? Apa maksud anda Tuan Lee, aku tidak mengerti.. "

Tuan Lee tersenyum. "Anda pasti sedang kepikiran ucapan para pelayan tadi kan?"

Chanyeol sontak terdiam, darimana Tuan Lee tau?

"Anda tidak perlu memikirkan ucapan mereka, yang paling tau siapa yang paling cocok untuk menjadi pasangan kita adalah diri kita sendiri. Lagipula jika saya lihat Tuan Muda Baekhyun sepertinya sangat menyayangi anda."

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil. "Aku harap juga begitu."

Ya, Chanyeol berharap Baekhyun memang benar-benar telah menyayanginya. Ia berharap perasaan istri cantiknya itu kini sudah sepenuhnya berlabuh pada hatinya.

.

.

.

CKLEK

Chanyeol berjalan masuk kedalam kamar Baekhyun, ia kemudian duduk di tepi ranjang sambil memandangi wajah cantik istrinya yang tengah tertidur lelap.

"Apakah aku memang tidak pantas untuk menjadi suamimu? Apakah aku tidak pantas untuk mendapatkan cintamu?" monolognya seorang diri.

"Maafkan aku karena tidak terlahir sebagai orang kaya. Maaf jika aku bukan suami yang baik untukmu. Maaf karena aku tidak bisa seperti Sehun yang bisa memberimu segalanya. Tapi aku janji, aku janji akan terus berusaha menjadi yang terbaik untukmu. Aku akan berusaha membahagiakanmu dengan caraku sendiri. Aku mencintaimu Park Baekhyun. Aku sangat mencintaimu."

Chanyeol mengelus kepala Baekhyun sambil tersenyum miris..

.

.

.

Baekhyun terus berjalan mondar mandir di ruang makan, ia begitu khawatir karena Chanyeol masih belum pulang juga. Chanyeol pamit untuk mengantarkan televisi milik pelanggannya tadi sore dan sampai sekarang suaminya itu masih belum pulang. Ini sudah malam dan diluar sedang hujan lebat.

"Kenapa kau terus mondar mandir begitu? Sebaiknya kau makan dulu, kasihan janin yang ada di dalam perutmu Baek." ucap Donghae yang mulai jengah melihat anaknya yang sedari tadi terus berjalan mondar mandir tidak jelas.

"Kenapa Chanyeol belum pulang juga aboeji? Baekkie khawatir sekali.. "

"Kau tidak perlu berlebihan begitu Baek. Ini baru jam 7. Lagipula Chanyeol juga pergi bersama dengan Tuan Lee, jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir."

"Tapi tetap saja Baekkie tidak tenang aboeji, diluar sedang hujan lebat.. "

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir, ketika suamimu tengah mencari nafkah diluar sana, sebagai seorang istri kau harus mendo'akan yang terbaik untuk suamimu. Jangan sampai ada perasaan khawatir yang berlebihan karena yang seperti itu justru akan mempersulit urusan suamimu."

Baekhyun langsung terdiam. Benarkah seperti itu?

"Sudahlah, sebaiknya sekarang kau duduk dan makan makananmu."

Baekhyun menghela nafas, ia kemudian menarik kursi dan bersiap untuk duduk dimeja makan.

TING NONG TING NONG

Baekhyun sontak menoleh. "Itu pasti Chanyeol aboeji.. " ucapnya penuh dengan kegembiraan.

"Aku mau membukakan pintu."

"Eh kau mau kemana? Biar pelayan saja yang membukakan pintu. Nayeon ssi, tolong bukakan pintu depan."

"Baik tuan." seorang pelayan berambut panjang langsung berjalan keruang depan setelah diperintah oleh tuan besarnya.

Baekhyun hanya bisa menunggu suaminya sambil berusaha menahan senyumannya.

"Chanyeol.. " tak lama kemudian Chanyeol masuk bersama dengan Tuan Lee, Baekhyun pun lantas langsung memeluk tubuh jangkung itu dengan gemas.

"Kenapa baru pulang? Aku sudah menunggumu daritadi."

Donghae tersenyum lebar melihat tingkah anak semata wayangnya itu, biasanya dia hanya akan bersikap manja seperti itu hanya kepadanya dan juga Sehun. Tapi sekarang ia justru bersikap seperti itu juga pada suaminya. Donghae senang sekali melihatnya, sekarang sudah ada sosok yang menggantikan tugasnya untuk menjaga Baekhyun.

"Aku minta maaf, jalanannya macet sekali tadi."

"Chanyeol aku-"

"Baek, biarkan suamimu makan dulu sayang. Dia pasti sudah sangat kelaparan." ucap Donghae yang kemudian menyela.

"Biasanya Chanyeol akan membersihkan diri dulu sebelum makan."

"Begitukah?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Baekkie ini istrinya Chanyeol, jelas Baekkie tau semua kebiasaan suami Baekkie. Baekkie sekarang sudah jadi istri yang baik."

Donghae semakin melebarkan senyumannya. "Benarkah? Coba tunjukan pada aboeji jika Baekkie sudah menjadi istri yang baik.. "

"Baik, akan Baekkie perlihatkan pada aboeji. Nayeon ssi, tolong siapkan sebaskom air hangat. Jeongyeon ssi tolong kau siapkan handuk kecil ya."

"Ne? a-ah ne.. " kedua pelayan perempuan Donghae itu langsung mengangguk patuh dan bergerak cepat mengambil apa yang diminta oleh tuan muda mereka.

Chanyeol yang tau apa yang hendak dilakukan oleh Baekhyun langsung merasa gugup.

"Baek, kau yakin mau melakukan itu disini?" ucapnya setengah berbisik ditelinga Baekhyun.

"Tenang saja Chanyeol ah, Baekkie ingin membuktikan pada aboeji jika Baekkie sekarang sudah berubah."

Chanyeol hanya bisa terdiam pasrah setelahnya.

"Ini air hangat yang anda minta tuan muda."

"Ini juga handuk kecil yang anda minta."

Baekhyun tersenyum menatap dua pelayan cantiknya itu. "Terimakasih Nayeon ssi, Jeongyeon ssi."

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan itu Baek?" tanya Donghae yang merasa penasaran.

"Aboeji lihat saja apa yang akan Baekkie lakukan. Ayo duduk Chanyeol ah."

"T-tidak perlu Baek, aku-"

Baekhyun memaksa Chanyeol untuk duduk dikursi meja makan hingga si pria tinggi itu hanya bisa menurut pasrah.

Baekhyun lantas langsung berjongkok dan memasukan kaki kanan Chanyeol kedalam baskom berisi air hangat.

Seluruh pelayan yang melihat kejadian itu secara langsung sontak saja langsung membulatkan mulut mereka terkejut. Donghae sendiri hanya bisa ternganga melihat putranya yang sangat amat manja itu sekarang tengah membersihkan kaki suaminya.

Chanyeol hanya bisa menunduk malu, ia sama sekali tidak berani menatap belasan pasang mata para pelayan dirumah Donghae yang kini tengah menatapnya secara serempak. Apalagi sang tuan rumah, ia benar-benar tidak berani bahkan hanya untuk sekedar melirik ayah mertuanya itu.

Baekhyun dengan sangat telaten membersihkan kaki suaminya itu, setelah membersihkan kaki kanan, ia beralih pada kaki kiri dan membersihkannya juga. Karena ini sudah menjadi rutinitas Baekhyun sehari-hari, ia jadi begitu menikmati saat dimana ia membersihkan kaki Chanyeol. Rasanya seperti ada yang kurang jika ia tidak melakukan ini.

"Sudah.. " ucapnya setelah selesai mengeringkan kaki suaminya.

"T-terimakasih Baek." ucap Chanyeol tergagap.

"Sama-sama sayang."

CUP

Seluruh pasang mata yang ada diruangan itu semakin membelalak kaget ketika Baekhyun langsung mencium bibir tebal Chanyeol dihadapan mereka.

"Heol daebak.. " Donghae sampai kesulitan berkata-kata melihat perilaku anaknya.

Chanyeol sendiri hanya bisa terdiam kaku, wajahnya sudah memerah karena ia sendiri sangat terkejut atas ciuman tiba-tiba tadi.

"Sekarang Baekkie mau menyiapkan air hangat untuk Chanyeol mandi dan menyiapkan pakaiannya juga."

"Biar saya saja tuan." ucap Nayeon mencoba membantu.

Baekhyun langsung menggeleng. "Tidak-tidak, sebagai istri yang baik aku harus melayani suamiku dengan baik. Biar aku saja yang menyiapkan semuanya. Terimakasih atas tawarannya Nayeon ssi."

Baekhyun langsung berlalu pergi menuju kamar mandi dikamar tidurnya meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih terdiam kaku.

Donghae hanya bisa tersenyum geli melihat tingkah putra dan menantunya itu. Mereka benar-benar lucu.

'Putra kesayanganku sepertinya sudah mulai berubah.. ' ucapnya pelan dalam hati.

.

.

.

Chanyeol memandang langit malam dari jendela kamar Baekhyun, tidak ada bulan dan bintang yang menggantung di langit malam ini. Semuanya gelap, tapi Chanyeol tetap ingin memandanginya.

"Chanyeol ah.. "

Sepasang tangan kecil tiba-tiba saja memeluknya dari belakang. Tanpa menoleh pun Chanyeol tau itu adalah tangan Baekhyun.

"Kau belum tidur?" tanyanya dengan suara lembut.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur, perutku mual. Sepertinya calon anak kita mulai merajuk lagi."

Chanyeol tersenyum, ia berbalik dan menatap istrinya lembut. "Tidurlah, aku akan mengelus perutmu sampai rasa mual diperutmu hilang."

Baekhyun ikut tersenyum. "Terjadi sesuatu? Kau tidak banyak bicara hari ini."

"Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya sedang memikirkan tentang hubungan kita yang terasa sangat unik."

"Unik?"

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Menikah karena dijodohkan, selalu bertengkar pada awalnya lalu kemudian saling jatuh cinta dengan cara yang tak terduga. Bukankah hubungan kita ini memang sangat unik?"

Baekhyun tertawa, jika dipikir-pikir hubungan mereka memang cukup unik dan Baekhyun menyukai keunikan tersebut.

"Chanyeol ah, kau harus berjanji padaku.. "

"Apa?"

"Kau harus berjanji padaku untuk tidak meninggalkanku. Kau harus berjanji untuk setia hidup bersamaku sampai maut memisahkan kita."

Baekhyun memperlihatkan jari kelilingnya kearah Chanyeol bermaksud untuk mengikat janji.

Chanyeol terdiam untuk beberapa saat, lalu kemudian ia menautkan jari kelilingkingnya dengan jari kelingking Baekhyun.

"Aku janji.. "

Baekhyun tersenyum dengan sangat cantik dan Chanyeol sangat menyukai senyuman itu. Sambil ikut tersenyum ia berkata dalam hati...

'Aku akan selalu setia berada disampingmu. Aku justru takut kau yang akan pergi meninggalkanku dan kembali pada pria kaya itu.'

.

.

.

"Chanyeol bangun.. Chanyeol.. "

Baekhyun menggoyangkan tubuh suaminya yang sedang tertidur pulas agar terbangun. Perlahan Chanyeol mulai mengerjapkan matanya dan menatap istrinya itu dengan ekspresi mengantuk yang sangat kentara.

"Ada apa Baek? Kau butuh sesuatu?"

"Aku ingin makan sosis bakar.. "

"Sosis bakar?" Chanyeol melirik jam dinding dan waktu masih menunjukan pukul 1 pagi.

"Sekarang?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Aku sangat menginginkannya Chanyeol.. "

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar. Aku cuci muka dulu."

"Aku ikut.. "

"Apa? Ini sudah malam sayang, kau tidak boleh ikut."

"Tapi aku ingin ikut Chanyeol, calon anak kita juga ingin jalan-jalan malam." ucapnya sambil mengelus perut ratanya.

"Baiklah, tapi kau harus pakai pakaian hangat.." Chanyeol akhirnya mengalah.

Baekhyun mengangguk semangat. "Ne."

.

.

.

Mereka tiba disebuah kedai sosis yang sudah tutup. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun pergi dengan menggunakan mobil milik Donghae. Sambil terus menggenggam tangan Baekhyun agar tetap hangat, Chanyeol mengetuk pintu kedai berharap pemiliknya mau membukakan pintu.

TOK TOK TOK TOK

CKLEK

"Siapa?"

"Permisi tuan, kami ingin membeli sosis."

"Tapi kami sudah tutup. Ini jam satu pagi. Kalian sudah mengganggu tidurku."

"Kami minta maaf, istriku sedang hamil dan ia tiba-tiba saja ingin makan sosis bakar. Aku tidak tau harus mencari kemana lagi kedai sosis yang masih buka. Aku mohon tuan, ijinkan istriku makan sosis disini. Aku akan bayar 10x kali lipat, bagaimana?"

Pria setengah baya yang merupakan pemilik kedai pun tampak terdiam. "Ngidam? Ah aku jadi teringat istriku, dulu istriku juga pernah mengalami hal yang sama seperti istrimu. Yasudah, ayo silahkan masuk."

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun pun akhirnya tersenyum. Chanyeol menarik lembut tangan istrinya agar duduk dengan tenang di meja kedai.

"Biar aku buatkan sosisnya sebentar."

Chanyeol tersenyum. "Terimakasih tuan."

.

.

.

"Pelan-pelan makannya Baek."

Chanyeol mengusap noda mayonaise disudut bibir istrinya dan menyuruh Baekhyun untuk makan dengan perlahan.

"Ini enak sekali Chanyeol ah." ucap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum senang.

"Kau suka?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Suka."

Chanyeol tersenyum lagi, ia lantas mengelus perut rata sang istri dengan lembut. "Anak appa juga suka kan makanannya?"

"Cuka appa.. " ucap Baekhyun mencoba menirukan suara anak kecil.

Chanyeol hanya bisa tertawa geli mendengarnya. Baekhyun kemudian menyodorkan sebuah sosis bakar lengkap dengan mayonaise dan saus tomat pada suaminya itu.

"Kau juga harus mencobanya Chanyeol, ini sangat enak."

Chanyeol menggeleng. "Tidak usah Baek, aku sudah kenyang."

"Kau tetap harus mencobanya, sedikit saja."

Chanyeol akhirnya menyerah dan menerima suapan dari Baekhyun.

"Enak kan?"

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Enak."

Baekhyun tersenyum sambil menggenggam tangan suaminya itu lembut. "Terimakasih Chanyeol karena kau selalu menuruti keinginanku. Ini bahkan sudah tengah malam tapi kau masih mau mengantarku untuk makan sosis padahal besok kau harus kerja pagi. Aku benar-benar merasa beruntung mempunyai suami sepertimu."

Chanyeol balas tersenyum. "Sama-sama. Aku senang bisa melakukannya."

.

.

.

Donghae keluar kamar setelah siap dengan pakaian kerjanya. Ia berjalan santai menuju meja makan dan terkejut melihat Baekhyun sedang membantu para maid menyiapkan sarapan. Donghae melirik jam ditangan kirinya dan ia sama sekali tidak salah lihat, ini masih jam 6 pagi dan Baekhyun sudah bangun? Wow, ini benar-benar luar biasa.

"Baek, kau sudah bangun?"

Baekhyun seketika menoleh dan tersenyum lebar. "Selamat pagi aboeji."

"Pagi sayang.." sambil tersenyum heran, ia mendudukan dirinya tepat dihadapan Baekhyun. Ia melirik 3 porsi nasi goreng kimchi yang terhidang diatas meja makan.

"Kau yang membuat ini?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Ne, ini Baekkie yang buat."

"Benarkah?" tanya Donghae pada Nayeon yang berdiri disebelahnya.

Nayeon mengangguk. "Benar tuan, Tuan Muda Baekhyun sudah bangun pagi-pagi sekali dan langsung menbuat sarapan. Kami para maid tidak dipersilahkan untuk membantu."

Donghae cukup terkejut mendengarnya. Baekhyun sepertinya memang sudah banyak berubah.

"Dimana Chanyeol?"

"Chanyeol sedang mandi. Aku tadi sudah menyiapkan seragam kerjanya juga."

"Bagus, aboeji suka sekali jika kau sangat bertanggung jawab dengan posisimu sebagai seorang istri sekarang. Kau sudah banyak berubah. Aboeji senang melihatnya."

"Baek.. "

Chanyeol akhirnya muncul dengan seragam security yang sudah disiapkan oleh Baekhyun untuknya. Ia tampak begitu gagah dan perkasa dengan seragam itu.

"Pffft.. " salah seorang pelayan berambut pendek bernama Jeongyeon tampak tak bisa menahan tawanya ketika melihat Chanyeol datang dengan menggunakan seragam security.

Baekhyun sontak saja menatap pelayannya itu hingga Jeongyeon bungkam seribu bahasa.

"Ada yang lucu?" tanyanya dengan intonasi yang sangat dingin.

"T-tidak tuan." balas Jeongyeon yang langsung tergagap. Ia terus menundukan kepalanya takut.

Baekhyun mencoba menghiraukan pembantunya itu dan kemudian menarik tangan suaminya untuk duduk tepat disampingnya.

"Ayo kita makan."

.

.

.

Chanyeol duduk sendirian di pos security. Ia masih kepikiran soal perbincangan para pelayan dirumah ayah mertuanya kemarin. Rasanya ia ingin pulang saja kerumah. Ia merasa tidak pantas tinggal dirumah mewah itu.

Sebuah mobil mewah berwarna hitam terparkir tepat di depan tempat kerja Chanyeol. Chanyeol tau itu adalah salah satu mobil milik ayah mertuanya. Ia bisa menebak orang yang ada di dalam mobil itu pasti Baekhyun.

Dan benar saja, Baekhyun melangkahkan kaki cantiknya setelah keluar dari mobil dan memberikan senyuman terbaiknya untuk sang suami.

"Chanyeol ah.. " Baekhyun mencium tangan suaminya itu dengan pelan.

"Kau datang?"

"Hari ini aku ingin membawakan bekal makan siang untukmu. Soojung hari ini tidak kesini kan?"

Chanyeol menggeleng.

"Baguslah, semoga ia kapok dan tidak pernah datang kemari lagi."

Baekhyun duduk disamping Chanyeol dan membuka kotak bekal yang ia bawa.

"Aku membuatkan telur gulung kesukaanmu. Ayo sini, aku suapi."

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil dan menerima suapan dari Baekhyun.

"Kau sudah makan?"

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Belum."

"Kenapa?"

"Baekkie tidak sempat makan karena tadi Baekkie sibuk membuatkan bekal untukmu."

"Yasudah, sekarang kau juga makan. Biar aku suapi. Lain kali kau jangan sampai lupa makan ya, kau harus ingat kandunganmu."

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Aku mengerti Chanyeol ah."

Mereka saling menyuapi setelah itu, makan satu piring berdua hingga makanan yang Baekhyun bawa habis tak tersisa.

.

.

.

"Kau sedang menunggu Chanyeol?"

Baekhyun menoleh dan mendapati ayahnya sedang berjalan kearahnya, pria setengah abad itu pun langsung duduk disamping putranya.

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Iya, aku sedang menunggu Chanyeol."

Donghae melirik jam di dinding. Pukul 22.30 dan Chanyeol belum juga pulang. Sedari tadi Baekhyun duduk diruang tengah sambil minum segelas susu strawberry dan menonton acara televisi.

"Sebenarnya Chanyeol itu kerja apa? Bukankah dia seorang satpam? Kenapa belum pulang jam segini?"

"Chanyeol juga punya pekerjaan sampingan aboeji, dia menawarkan jasa reparasi online untuk mendapat pemasukan tambahan."

"Sebenarnya aboeji sangat menyayangkan Chanyeol karena menolak bekerja diperusahaan aboeji. Ia justru lebih memilih bekerja banting tulang hingga larut malam begini. Tapi aboeji sangat menghargai sikapnya yang seperti ini. Dia benar-benar berusaha untuk membahagiakanmu dengan caranya sendiri tanpa memanfaatkan harta kekayaan aboeji. Aboeji benar-benar bangga pada suamimu itu Baek."

Baekhyun tersenyum. "Baekkie juga sangat bersyukur memiliki suami seperti Chanyeol. Oh iya aboeji, Baekkie ingin mengucapkan terimakasih karena aboeji sudah mempertemukan Baekkie dengan Chanyeol. Awalnya mungkin Baekkie merasa kesal, tapi sekarang Baekkie mengerti kenapa aboeji menjodohkan Baekkie dengan pria seperti Chanyeol."

"Bagus jika kau mengerti, sejak pertama kali aboeji melihat Chanyeol aboeji sudah sangat yakin jika dia memang sosok terbaik untuk menjadi pendampingmu. Ia baik, dewasa, punya pemikiran yang matang dan penuh dengan rasa tanggung jawab. Itu yang membuat aboeji sangat mengagumi Chanyeol. Aboeji yakin ia bisa membimbingmu menjadi manusia yang lebih baik lagi, dan sekarang semua itu terbukti. Kau berubah sangat banyak, sekarang kau sudah mengerti arti dari sebuah tanggung jawab. Kau bahkan sudah bisa memasak nasi goreng sendiri padahal dulu masuk ke dapur saja kau tidak pernah. Sekarang kau sudah bisa mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah dengan baik, kau juga sudah bisa mengatur uang pemberian Chanyeol untuk kebutuhan sehari-hari kalian dengan baik. Dulu hidupmu sangat tidak teratur, kau sering menghabiskan ratusan juta dalam satu hari hanya untuk membeli barang-barang yang tidak berguna. Tapi sekarang aboeji senang kau sudah berubah, aboeji senang Chanyeol sudah menepati janjinya pada aboeji untuk merubah sifat jelekmu. Aboeji yakin Chanyeol pasti bisa menuntunmu menjadi manusia yang lebih baik lagi untuk seterusnya."

Baekhyun memeluk ayahnya itu, ia sangat menyesal karena dulu pernah bertengkar dengan ayahnya soal perjodohannya dengan Chanyeol. Sekarang ia tau ayahnya hanya ingin yang terbaik untuk dirinya, ayahnya tau apa yang dia butuhkan dan yang ia butuhkan hanyalah Chanyeol. Baekhyun hanya butuh Chanyeol..

.

.

.

Mereka berciuman dengan sangat lembut. Chanyeol berbaring terlentang dengan hanya celana boxer hitam diatas lutut sedangkan Baekhyun mencium Chanyeol dengan posisi terduduk dengan hanya sebuah kemeja putih kebesaran milik Chanyeol yang menempel ditubuhnya.

Baekhyun menjadi orang pertama yang melepaskan ciuman itu dan menatap suaminya yang terbaring sambil tersenyum. Lagi-lagi ia melumat bibir tebal yang sudah menjadi candu untuknya itu dengan lembut.

"Tidurlah, kau harus segera istirahat. Aku akan menjagamu sampai kau terlelap." ucap Chanyeol setelah ciuman itu terlepas.

"Sebenarnya aku sedang ingin sesuatu Chanyeol ah."

"Apa itu? Kau sedang ngidam lagi? Katakan padaku apa yang kau inginkan."

"S-sebenarnya aku ingin bermain pistol."

Chanyeol mengernyit. "Pistol apa?"

"Pistol air." ucap Baekhyun sambil menunduk malu.

Chanyeol langsung mengubah posisinya menjadi terduduk. Pistol air? Apa mungkin calon anaknya itu laki-laki sampai-sampai Baekhyun ingin bermain pistol air malam-malam begini?

"Yasudah, kalau begitu aku pakai baju dulu, lalu setelah itu aku akan langsung pergi untuk membeli pistol air."

Baekhyun langsung menahan tangan suaminya itu ketika Chanyeol hendak beranjak dari atas kasur.

"Kenapa Baek?"

"Jangan tinggalkan aku sendirian Chanyeol."

"Kau mau ikut?"

Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Kalau begitu biar aku minta tolong Tuan Lee untuk membelikannya ya?"

Baekhyun menggeleng lagi dan tentu saja Chanyeol dibuat bingung karenanya.

"Terus harus bagaimana? Kau ingin aku membeli pistol air tapi kau sendiri tidak mau aku tinggal."

Baekhyun menunduk dalam. "A-aku mau pistol yang itu." ucapnya malu-malu sambil menunjuk selangkangan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol sontak saja langsung terdiam, jadi daritadi pistol yang Baekhyun maksud itu pistol miliknya?

"Kau yakin sedang ngidam?"

Baekhyun mengangguk lugu.

"Keinginan anak kita atau memang keinginanmu?"

Baekhyun sontak saja mendongak dan langsung menatap suaminya itu.

"Tentu saja keinginan calon anak kita."

Chanyeol terkekeh, permintaan Baekhyun terasa sangat aneh. Baru kali ini ia melihat ada seorang ibu hamil yang mengidam ingin bermain 'pistol air.'

"Yasudah.." Chanyeol pun lantas melepas celananya dan melemparnya asal..

"Jja.. Silahkan bermain sepuasmu."

Baekhyun menatap tubuh suaminya yang sudah sepenuhnya telanjang itu dengan pandangan tak berkedip. Terutama saat memandang kejantanan sang suami yang masih tertidur lelap. Besar, panjang dan berurat. Kejantanan suaminya juga ditumbuhi bulu kemaluan yang sangat lebat, tapi itu justru terlihat semakin menggoda dimata Baekhyun. Tanpa sadar Baekhyun menelan ludahnya pelan. Dengan perlahan ia menyentuh benda tak bertulang itu dengan tangan kanannya.

"Ssst... " Desisan samar terdengar dari mulut Chanyeol sesaat setelah ia menyentuh benda pusaka itu.

Baekhyun mengocok kejantanan suaminya hingga sedikit demi sedikit benda itu semakin besar dan besar. Chanyeol menutup matanya erat ketika merasakan sensasi geli ketika telapak tangan halus istrinya menyentuh urat-urat disekitar alat kelaminnya.

Baekhyun tersenyum. Ada kepuasaan tersendiri setelah ia melakukan ini. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja ia sangat ingin bermain dengan kejantanan Chanyeol.

Kejantanan Chanyeol sudah menegang pada posisi maksimal. Baekhyun semakin dibuat kagum saja dengan bentuk dan ukurannya setelah ereksi. Berdiri tegak seolah tak terkalahkan.

Chanyeol merasa birahinya langsung naik karena rangsangan-rangsangan tadi. Ia jadi ingin menyetubuhi Baekhyun. Ia ingin membobol lubang hangat istrinya itu sampai lemas.

Baekhyun semakin asyik memainkan batang kejantanan Chanyeol, terkadang ia mengocok dengan cara memutar dan terkadang ia juga mengocok dari atas kebawah, ke kiri ataupun ke kanan.

Setelah itu Baekhyun mulai menunduk menjulurkan lidahnya seperti seekor ular untuk menjilati precum yang keluar. Baekhyun bisa merasakan tubuh Chanyeol bergetar karena perbuatannya tapi ia tidak peduli. Ia masih terlalu asik bermain dengan pistol favoritnya.

Baekhyun langsung menghisap benda panjang itu seolah ia tengah menghisap lolipop. Ia sangat menikmati kegiatannya tersebut.

"Baekkhh.. Oouuhh.. " Chanyeol mendesah tak karuan.

Baekhyun terus mengulum kejantanan suaminya dengan tempo yang cukup cepat hingga tubuh Chanyeol menggelinjang hebat. Ia menjilati seluruh batang penis Chanyeol dari bawah ke ujung lubang kencing Chanyeol. Baekhyun turun lagi menuju buah zakar Chanyeol dan menghisap dua peluru bulat itu secara bergantian.

PLOP

"Ouhh.." Chanyeol serasa dibuat melayang, Baekhyun benar-benar luar biasa.

PLOP

"Sudah.. "

"Ne?"

Chanyeol begitu terkejut ketika Baekhyun melepas kulumannya begitu saja dan berkata 'sudah.'

"Baekkie sudah bosan Chanyeol ah.. "

"Sudah? Tapi aku belum keluar Baek."

"Tapi Baekkie sudah tidak mau main pistol air lagi Chanyeolie.. "

Chanyeol menatap miris kejantanan nya yang masih mengacung tegak dan berkedut minta dipuaskan. Nafsunya sudah diubun-ubun tapi Baekhyun malah berhenti begitu saja.

"Tapi jika kau mau, kau boleh memasukan benda itu kedalam lubang Baekkie."

Chanyeol sontak menoleh. "Kau serius?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Iya serius.. "

Chanyeol langsung bangkit dengan semangat, ia meminta istrinya itu untuk segera berbaring.

"Berbaringlah sayang."

Baekhyun langsung menuruti permintaan suaminya itu, dengan cepat Chanyeol melepas celana dalam Baekhyun dan merekahkan lubang yang sangat kecil itu. Chanyeol sedikit meludahinya agar lebih mudah ketika melakukan penetrasi. Dengan wajah yang sudah memerah karena menahan nafsu, Chanyeol langsung mengarahkan kejantanannya pada lubang rektum istrinya itu.

JLEB

"Aaaaakkhh sakit Chanyeollhh.. "

"Sstt tahan sebentar sayang.. " Chanyeol menahan bobot tubuhnya sendiri dengan menggunakan sikut agar tidak menindih Baekhyun. Ia lalu menggerekan pinggulnya dengan tempo teratur.

PLOK PLOK PLOK PLOK

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya erat. Urat-urat dilehernya sampai menonjol keluar, ia seperti tengah menyetubuhi anak perawan saja saking sempit dan ketatnya lubang Baekhyun.

"Nikmatthh sayanngghh ahh.. "

Baekhyun hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya kekiri dan ke kanan karena ia sendiri begitu menikmati sensasi ketika dinding analnya bergesekan dengan batang kelelakian Chanyeol.

PLOK PLOK PLOK PLOK

17 Menit mereka seperti itu hingga akhirnya Chanyeol tidak mampu untuk menahan orgasmenya lagi.

CROTT CROTT

"ARRRGHHH.." Chanyeol memejamkan matanya erat sambil menggeram layaknya serigala jantan. Sekali lagi ia menyemburkan benihnya kedalam tubuh Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengusap peluh diwajah suaminya. "Kau puas?"

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Aku puas, terimakasih sayang." ucapnya sambil mengecup tangan Baekhyun.

"Jangan ngidam seperti itu lagi Baek."

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku takut tidak bisa menahan diri."

Baekhyun tertawa pelan. "Aku tidak janji." ucapnya sambil mencuri sebuah ciuman kecil di bibir Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tersenyum pelan. "Yasudah, sebaiknya sekarang kita bersihkan diri dulu. Tidak mungkin kan kita tidur dalam kondisi seperti ini?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Iya, tubuhku serasa sangat lengket."

Chanyeol langsung berdiri sambil mengendong tubuh Baekhyun di depannya tanpa melepaskan penyatuan tubuh mereka dan berjalan kedalam kamar mandi.

.

.

.

Hari ini Chanyeol pulang lebih awal karena show room tempat ia bekerja tutup untuk sementara waktu. Pukul 14.30 Chanyeol duduk diruang tengah bersama dengan Donghae yang secara kebetulan juga sedang berada dirumah. Pria setengah abad itu mengajak sang menantu untuk bermain catur bersama. Dengan sebatang rokok yang terselip dijari masing-masing dan dua cangkir kopi hitam, mereka tampak begitu asyik sejak 1 jam yang lalu.

"Skak."

Donghae tertawa lebar, ini sudah ketiga kalinya ia dikalahkan oleh Chanyeol. Menantunya ini ternyata sangat jago bermain catur.

"Kau cukup hebat dalam bermain catur Chanyeol ah.."

"Ah tidak juga.. "

"Oh iya bagaimana dengan pekerjaan mu? Lancar?"

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Lancar, pekerjaan sampinganku juga lancar. Nanti malam aku sudah ada janji dengan beberapa costumer."

"Kau yakin tidak ingin bekerja diperusahaan aboeji saja?"

Chanyeol menggeleng. "Aku akan buktikan pada aboeji bahwa aku bisa menghidupi calon anak dan istriku dengan jerih payahku sendiri. Aku akan buktikan bahwa aku bisa sukses dengan jalanku sendiri. Aku hanya minta pada aboeji untuk selalu mendo'akanku dan juga Baekhyun."

Donghae tersenyum. "Aboeji bangga padamu. Ini yang aboeji suka darimu Chanyeol ah, kau benar-benar seorang laki-laki sejati. Kau tidak perlu meminta, tanpa dipinta pun aboeji selalu berdo'a untuk kebahagiaan kalian."

"Terimakasih aboeji." ucap Chanyeol sambil ikut tersenyum.

.

.

.

"Hari ini aku ingin Paman Lee mengajariku memasak. Aku ingin bisa memasak semua jenis masakan agar suamiku Chanyeol bangga padaku."

Paman/Tuan Lee tersenyum melihatnya. "Tentu tuan, akan saya ajarkan."

"Yeayy terimakasih paman." Baekhyun melonjak girang.

Ia dan Paman Lee berjalan beriringan menuju dapur.

"Kau tau Jeongyeonie? Suami Tuan Muda itu sangat tampan. Jika ia belum menikah aku bersedia menjadi istrinya."

Baekhyun dan Paman Lee berhenti di dekat pintu dapur ketika melihat Nayeon dan Jeongyeon sedang membicarakan Chanyeol.

"Aku sama sekali tidak tertarik pada pria miskin seperti itu. Kau lihat saja kulitnya sangat gelap karena terlalu sering terpapar sinar matahari, aku pasti akan hidup menderita jika harus menikah dengannya. Aku lebih memilih untuk menikah dengan Tuan Sehun daripada Chanyeol." ucap Jeongyeon sambil memotong sayuran.

Tuan Lee yang hendak menegur mereka pun langsung ditahan oleh Baekhyun.

"Tapi Tuan Chanyeol lebih tampan dari Tuan Sehun, tubuhnya sangat kekar, tinggi, dan suaranya juga sangat berat. Meskipun kulitnya agak gelap tapi itu terlihat sangat sexy Jeongyeonie."

"Sexy apanya? Dimataku justru ia terlihat menjijikan. Aku berani bertaruh jika ia menikahi tuan muda hanya untuk mengincar hartanya saja."

"Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu?"

"Kau tidak lihat wajahnya? Wajahnya itu terlihat seperti seorang kriminal. Lagipula orang miskin mana yang langsung mau dinikahkan dengan anak orang kaya jika bukan karena hartanya? Dia juga terlihat seperti seorang penjahat kelamin, aku merasa kasihan pada tuan muda karena harus melayani nafsu bejat pria seperti itu. Semoga Tuan Donghae bisa segera sadar dan memisahkan tuan muda dari pria itu. Menurutku Tuan Sehun jauh lebih pantas untuk tuan muda daripada pria miskin itu."

"Jeongyeon ssi."

Jeongyeon dan Nayeon sontak menoleh.

BYURRR

Jeongyeon tersentak kaget ketika tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun menyiramnya dengan segelas air dingin.

PRANG

Baekhyun langsung melempar gelas ditangannya hingga hancur berkeping-keping.

Mendengar ada keributan, Chanyeol dan Donghae pun langsung berlari kearah dapur.

"Ada apa ini Baekhyun ah?" tanya Donghae kemudian.

Chanyeol berjalan menghampiri istrinya itu dan menyentuh pundaknya pelan. "Baek, ada ap-"

Baekhyun menampik tangan Chanyeol dipundaknya dengan kasar.

"Berani sekali kau berbicara seperti itu tentang suamiku." ucapnya sambil menatap Jeongyeon penuh kebencian.

Jeongyeon hanya bisa menunduk takut sambil berusaha menahan tangisnya.

"Tau apa kau tentang suamiku hingga kau berani bicara seperti itu tentang Chanyeol?"

"M-maaf tuan-"

"TUTUP MULUTMU ATAU AKU ROBEK MULUT SIALANMU ITU!"

Semua orang yang ada diruangan itu langsung terdiam begitu mendengar teriakan Baekhyun yang begitu menggelegar. Chanyeol sampai dibuat mematung melihat istrinya sampai semurka ini. Sebenarnya apa yang sudah terjadi?

"Asal kau tau. Pria ini, pria yang kau sebut menjijikan ini tidak pernah meminta uang sepeserpun padaku ataupun ayahku. Dia bahkan selalu menolak semua bantuan dari ayahku. Dia yang telah berjuang mati-matian untuk menghidupiku setelah aku menikah dengan hasil jerih payahnya sendiri, bukan dari belas kasihan orang lain apalagi ayahku!"

Chanyeol melirik Jeongyeon yang terus menunduk sambil menahan isak tangis. Ia ingat pelayan ini juga lah yang mengatainya tempo lalu.

"Kau tidak perlu merasa kasihan padaku karena aku justru merasa sangat bahagia menikah dengan pria ini. Pria ini yang telah mengajariku banyak hal termasuk arti dari sebuah kehidupan yang sesungguhnya. Semua itu jelas jauh lebih berharga dibanding harta sebanyak apapun. Jadi aku ingatkan sekali lagi padamu, jangan bicara sembarangan karena kau tidak tau apa-apa tentang suamiku!"

Nafas Baekhyun terlihat naik turun tak terkendali saking emosinya ia mendengar ucapan Jeongyeon tadi.

NYUTT

"Ahhhh.. "

Mendadak Baekhyun merasakan sakit diperutnya, refleks ia memeluk perutnya yang terasa sakit.

Chanyeol dengan sigap merengkuh tubuh kecil itu ketika limbung dan tak mampu menguasai kesadarannya lagi.

"Baek bangun Baek.. " Chanyeol menepuk-nepuk pipi istrinya itu dengan perasaan panik luar biasa.

"Paman Lee cepat kau telepon dokter." ucap Donghae yang juga tak kalah panik.

Tuan Lee mengangguk. "Baik tuan."

.

.

.

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya setelah 15 menit berlalu, hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah cat dinding berwarna merah muda yang merupakan dinding kamarnya. Ia pun menolehkan atensinya ketika ia merasakan sebuah genggaman hangat ditangan kirinya.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Chanyeol menatapnya dengan senyuman lembut.

Baekhyun mengangguk. Ia kemudian berusaha untuk duduk.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Tadi kau pingsan, dokter bilang kandunganmu sedikit terguncang."

"Benarkah?"

Baekhyun refleks menyentuh perutnya sendiri, ia benar-benar menyesal karena telah dikuasai emosi tadi hingga membahayakan janinnya sendiri.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi, kenapa kau bisa sampai semarah itu?"

Baekhyun menatap suaminya itu dalam diam. "Jeongyeon berbicara sesuatu yang tidak pantas tentangmu. Aku tidak terima."

Chanyeol tersenyum. "Sejak pertama kali aku datang kemari para pelayan disini memang sudah banyak membicarakanku. Aku memang tersinggung dengan ucapan mereka, tapi aku juga tidak bisa menyangkal ucapan mereka."

"Siapa yang menggunjingmu? Bicara padaku, biar aku pecat mereka semua."

"Tidak perlu seperti itu Baek. Kau harus bisa menjaga calon anak kita. Tolong kontrol emosimu. Kau tidak perlu memperdulikan apa yang mereka katakan tentangku. Aku hanya perlu membuktikan pada mereka bahwa aku pantas menjadi suamimu."

Baekhyun menggengam tangan suaminya itu erat. "Kau pantas Chanyeol, kau sangat pantas. Jangan pernah merasa rendah diri atau apapun itu. Aku tau kau adalah jodoh terbaik yang sudah Tuhan persiapkan untukku, tidak ada laki-laki lain yang lebih pantas untuk menjadi pendampingku selain dirimu. Aku mencintaimu Chanyeol ah, aku sangat mencintaimu."

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil mendengarnya. "Aku juga mencintaimu istriku."

Baekhyun langsung memeluk suaminya itu erat. Sampai kapanpun ia tidak akan pernah rela jika ada orang yang berusaha melecehkan harga diri suaminya. Baekhyun tidak akan pernah rela..

.

.

.

Setelah menginap selama satu minggu dirumah Donghae, kini Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sudah kembali lagi kerumah dan Heechul juga sudah pulang dari mengurus adiknya yang sedang sakit.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menghabiskan akhir pekan mereka dengan menonton acara televisi sambil memakan camilan yang Heechul bawa dari kampung.

Chanyeol duduk menyandar pada sofa sedangkan Baekhyun menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol ah, Baekhyun ah. Diluar ada seseorang yang mencari kalian.."

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menoleh dan saling menatap bingung kemudian.

"Siapa eomma?"

"Sebaiknya kalian lihat saja sendiri."

Mereka berdua pun akhirnya berjalan keluar rumah untuk melihat siapa yang mencari mereka.

CKLEK

DEG

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun langsung mematung detik itu juga.

"Chanyeol oppa.. "

"Lama tidak bertemu Baekhyun ah.. "

Soojung dan Sehun berdiri di depan pintu rumah sambil tersenyum manis kearah mereka, berbanding terbalik dengan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang justru langsung mematung ditempat mereka berdiri sekarang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Update telat sehari sorry ya, author lagi sakit. Kemarin kena muntaber jadi mau ngetik juga susah, tapi alhamdulilah sekarang udah mendingan hehe.

Author benar-benar say thank you banget deh buat kalian yang udah nyempet-nyempetin waktu buat review ff ini. Author ga nyangka banget ff gaje kaya gini banyak yang suka, banyak yang ngasih respon positif. Sekali lagi author bener-bener pengen bilang makasih karena udah ngasih cinta yang begitu besar buat The Poor Man Who Made Me Fall In Love.

Author selalu baca review yang masuk, tapi author ga bisa balesin satu-satu. Cuma kemarin ada yang sempet nanya, katanya ff ini setting tempatnya di Indonesia atau bukan? Settng tempatnya sih di Korea, cuma kalo culture sama karakter di ff ini author nyesuain sama kebiasaan di negara kita. Kaya contoh Chanyeol kan disini karakternya suka minum kopi hitam pahit, nah itu kan kebiasaan cowok indonesia banget tuh, kalo di Korea kan biasanya lebih suka minum soju daripada kopi. Jadi ya gitu. Untuk setting tempat tetep di Korea tapi kalo untuk culture mungkin author ngikutin kebiasaan di Indonesia aja.

Silahkan review jika kalian berkenan atau kalian juga boleh pergi jika kalian merasa ff ini kurang pantas untuk dibaca.

See you in the next chap ~

Bye Bye :)


	16. Chapter 16

Mereka berempat duduk saling berhadapan di sofa ruang tamu. Soojung terus tersenyum sambil memandang Chanyeol gemas tanpa memperdulikan ekspresi kesal yang ditunjukan oleh Baekhyun.

Sehun menatap Baekhyun dalam diam, hal itu tak luput dari pandangan mata Chanyeol. Ia berusaha sebisa mungkin menghilangkan perasaan cemburunya pada pria berkulit seputih salju ini. Chanyeol selalu merasa rendah diri jika ia berhadapan dengan Sehun. Pria ini benar-benar sangat sempurna, sangat jauh jika harus dibandingkan dengan dirinya.

"Aku punya sesuatu untukmu oppa." ucap Soojung sambil menyerahkan kotak kado berwarna biru yang di ikat menggunakan pita dengan warna yang sama.

"Apa ini?"

"Buka saja."

Baekhyun langsung menahan pergerakan tangan Chanyeol ketika pria itu hendak membuka kotak kado yang diberikan Soojung.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengerti juga Soojung ah? Chanyeol itu suamiku, kenapa kau masih tetap berusaha mendekati pria yang sudah beristri?" tanyanya penuh dengan perasaan marah.

Soojung berdecak malas. "Baek, bisakah kau tidak ikut campur urusanku dengan suamimu? Setidaknya biarkan ia membuka kadonya dulu."

Dengan wajah yang ditekuk, Baekhyun akhirnya terpaksa membiarkan Chanyeol membuka kado yang diberikan Soojung.

Chanyeol terdiam ketika membuka kado tersebut, Soojung memberikan sebuah syal berbahan lembut berwarna biru muda.

"Aku yang merajut syal itu sendiri oppa. Kau suka?"

Chanyeol kemudian melirik Baekhyun yang tengah mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan kesal.

"Maaf, tapi sepertinya aku tidak bisa menerima ini." ucapnya sambil kembali memberikan syal itu kepada Soojung.

"Kenapa?"

"Baekhyun sepertinya tidak menyukainya, aku tidak bisa sembarangan menerima barang pemberian dari wanita lain. Aku harus tetap menjaga perasaan istriku." ucapnya dengan bijak.

Jawaban itu sontak saja membuat Sehun memandang pria bertelinga peri itu dengan ekspresi terkejut. Baekhyun yang duduk disamping suaminya pun ikut menoleh sambil tersenyum haru.

"Sekali lagi aku peringatkan padamu Soojung ah, jangan dekati suamiku lagi. Kami sudah bahagia sekarang, jangan melukai harga dirimu sebagai seorang wanita dengan menggoda suami orang."

Soojung mengernyitkan alisnya kemudian. "Apa maksudmu? Kau pikir aku ini hendak merebut Chanyeol darimu begitu?"

Baekhyun mengalihkan atensinya pada Chanyeol, ia seolah tidak mengerti atas pertanyaan yang diberikan Soojung.

"Bukankah kau memang ingin merebut Chanyeol dariku? Kau menyukai Chanyeol kan? maka dari itu kau terus berusaha mendekati Chanyeol.. "

Soojung berdecak kesal mendengarnya. "Kau pikir aku ini perempuan macam apa? Aku masih punya harga diri untuk tidak merebut pria yang sudah punya pasangan."

Baekhyun semakin dibuat kebingungan setelahnya, Sehun sendiri hanya bisa menahan senyumnya melihat reaksi Baekhyun yang begitu diluar prediksinya.

"Kau lihat ini.. " Soojung menunjukan sebuah cincin berlian mahal yang tersemat di jari manisnya.

"Aku sudah bertunangan dengan putra dari pemilik perusahaan minyak paling besar di Korea, Choi Seunghyun. Dan kami akan menikah tahun depan."

Baekhyun menutup mulutnya shock, ia sama sekali tidak tau jika Soojung sudah bertunangan.

"Kau sudah bertunangan? Kenapa kau tidak mengundangku..?"

"Kenapa juga aku harus mengundangmu? Orang cerewet sepertimu hanya akan menghancurkan pestaku saja.. "

Baekhyun berdecak kesal mendengarnya. "Lalu kenapa kau masih mendekati Chanyeol jika kau sudah bertunangan?"

"Aku mendekati Chanyeol oppa karena aku ingin dia menjadi pengawal pribadiku, kemanapun aku pergi aku selalu diikuti oleh belasan pengawal yang diperintahkan ayahku dan itu sangat membuatku tidak nyaman. Aku hanya bisa bebas jika aku pergi dengan Sehun oppa saja. Tapi Sehun oppa juga tidak bisa terus bersama denganku, maka dari itu aku membutuhkan pengawal pribadi agar ayahku tidak terlalu mengekangku lagi."

"Tapi kenapa harus Chanyeol?"

"Karena suamimu sangat cocok, dulu ia pernah mengalahkan dua orang preman bertubuh besar yang hendak merampok ku hanya dengan tangan kosong. Lagipula Chanyeol oppa juga mengingatkanku pada kakak tiriku Kim Jongin."

"Kim Jongin?"

Soojung mengangguk. "Dulu aku pernah punya seorang kakak tiri laki-laki, ia sangat baik dan begitu perhatian terhadapku. Aku sangat menyayanginya dan sudah menganggap ia seperti saudara kandungku sendiri. Tapi sayangnya ia meninggal karena sebuah kecelakaan. Saat pertama kali aku bertemu dengan suamimu aku langsung termenung karena aku seperti melihat sosok Jongin oppa di dalam tubuh Chanyeol oppa. Sifatnya, karakternya, perilakunya, suaranya, tubuhnya bahkan warna kulitnya pun sama. Maka dari itu aku sangat ingin dekat dengan Chanyeol oppa karena ia begitu mengingatkanku pada kakak laki-laki ku.."

Baekhyun langsung terdiam, jadi itu alasannya. Astaga, ia jadi merasa sangat bersalah karena telah berprasangka buruk pada gadis berambut pendek ini.

"Maka dari itu ijinkan Chanyeol oppa untuk menjadi pengawal pribadiku, setidaknya sampai aku menikah nanti. Setelah aku menikah, aku akan ikut suamiku pindah ke Dubai."

Baekhyun pun lantas menatap suaminya itu kemudian. "Bagaimana Chanyeol ah? Kau mau bekerja pada Soojung? Aku sama sekali tidak keberatan jika kau harus bekerja padanya."

Chanyeol terdiam untuk beberapa saat. "Maafkan aku Soojung ssi, tapi sepertinya aku tidak bisa. Sekarang aku sudah punya pekerjaan baru dan hanya ingin fokus pada pekerjaan ku sekarang. Mungkin kau bisa mencari pengawal lain."

"Tapi oppa, tidak ada orang lain yang cocok untuk menjadi pengawalku selain dirimu."

"Sudahlah Soojungie, biar oppa yang nanti mencarikan bodyguard untukmu. Oppa akan mencarikan bodyguard terbaik yang ada di Korea. Kau tidak perlu memaksa Chanyeol jika memang ia tidak mau." ucap Sehun yang akhirnya ikut berbicara.

Soojung akhirnya hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah. "Baiklah kalau begitu, lakukan apa saja agar aku tidak perlu pergi kemana-mana lagi dengan belasan pengawal."

"Sehunie.. "

Sehun sontak mengalihkan atensinya pada Baekhyun ketika pria mungil itu memanggil nama panggilan kesayangannya ketika mereka masih berpacaran dulu.

Chanyeol sedikit terkejut mendengarnya. Sehunie? Itu terdengar sangat manis.

"Kenapa Baek?"

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu."

"Apa itu?"

Baekhyun terlihat menghela nafasnya sejenak. "Aku ingin memperjelas soal status hubungan kita, aku ingin kita putus. Aku sudah punya suami sekarang, dan rasanya sangat tidak pantas jika aku masih mempunyai hubungan dengan pria lain disaat aku sudah terikat di dalam sebuah pernikahan. Tapi sebelum itu, aku ingin tau kemana saja kau pergi selama 2 tahun ini.. "

Sehun tersenyum kecil kemudian. "Aku pergi ke China, seperti yang aku bilang padamu waktu itu. Aku pergi kesana untuk mengurus keluargaku yang sedang sakit sekaligus mengurus bisnis keluargaku. Dan untuk hubungan kita, aku ingin minta maaf padamu Baek. Sebenarnya selama ini aku tidak pernah benar-benar mencintaimu. Aku mendekatimu hanya agar aku bisa mendekati Luhan.. "

Baekhyun terbelalak kaget. Apa katanya tadi? Luhan? Jadi selama ini Sehun tidak pernah benar-benar mencintainya dan hanya menjadikannya alat untuk mendapatkan Luhan?

Luhan adalah senior Baekhyun dikampusnya dulu, mereka terbilang sangat dekat karena mereka sempat bertetangga dulu. Hanya saja setelah lulus 2 tahun lalu, Luhan mendapat tawaran pekerjaan di China sebagai seorang asisten manager. Sejak saat itu Luhan langsung menetap di China dan Baekhyun sama sekali tidak pernah berkomunikasi lagi dengan Luhan.

"Ayahmu sepertinya sudah mengetahui soal ini, maka dari itu ia begitu bersikeras memisahkan kita berdua. Aku dan Luhan sudah menjalin hubungan secara diam-diam dibelakangmu selama kurang lebih 1 setengah tahun belakangan ini. Aku bisa mendekatinya berkat informasi yang kau berikan padaku. Sekarang Luhan sedang hamil, dan kami berencana untuk menikah bulan depan. Tapi sebelum kami menikah, aku ingin sekali bertemu dan meminta maaf padamu. Aku tidak akan bisa tenang jika aku belum mendapatkan maaf darimu. Luhan juga menitipkan permintaan maafnya padamu. Ia merasa begitu bersalah karena telah mengkhianati seseorang yang sudah ia anggap seperti adiknya sendiri."

Baekhyun mengepalkan tangannya erat, jujur ia merasa begitu kecewa karena selama ini ternyata cintanya hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan. Tapi rasa kecewa itu seolah meluap ketika Chanyeol tiba-tiba saja menggenggam tangannya sambil tersenyum lembut.

Baekhyun lantas ikut tersenyum melihatnya..

"Aku maafkan, aku juga berdo'a semoga kau dan Luhan Hyung bahagia selamanya. Sebaiknya kita lupakan semua yang sudah terjadi diantara kita. Aku juga tidak ingin berlarut-larut memikirkan masa lalu. Aku sudah punya Chanyeol sekarang, dan itu sudah lebih dari cukup untukku." ucapnya sambil mengelus pipi suaminya itu lembut.

Sehun tersenyum. "Terimakasih karena sudah memaafkanku. Tadinya aku sangat khawatir saat pertama kali tau kau tinggal dirumah kecil seperti ini. Tapi melihat kau benar-benar bahagia seperti ini rasanya aku tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan apapun lagi. Chanyeol ssi sepertinya benar-benar bisa membahagiakanmu."

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum kecil sebagai balasan, ia menyandarkan tubuh mungilnya pada dada bidang sang suami.

"Aku titip Baekhyun padamu Chanyeol ssi, aku tidak bisa membahagiakannya. Aku berharap lebih padamu."

Chanyeol tersenyum. "Tentu, kau tidak perlu khawatir. Tanpa dimintapun aku pasti akan berusaha menjaga dan membahagiakan Baekhyun."

"Kalau begitu kami permisi, aku ada jadwal penerbangan ke China hari ini. Setelah urusanku di Korea selesai, aku akan segera menetap disana."

"Kau akan menetap disana? Kalau begitu sampaikan salamku pada Luhan Hyung."

Sehun tersenyum. "Tentu."

"Aku juga harus pergi ke kampus hari ini." ucap Soojung yang juga bersiap untuk pergi.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun pun mengantar mereka berdua sampai kedepan rumah.

Dari dalam mobil, Soojung dan Sehun melambaikan tangan mereka yang juga dibalas lambaian tangan oleh pasangan Chanbaek.

Setelah mobil mewah itu benar-benar meninggalkan pekarangan rumah mereka, Baekhyun pun langsung memeluk tubuh jangkung suaminya sambil tersenyum bahagia.

Akhirnya permasalahan diantara dirinya dan Sehun telah selesai, kesalahpahaman yang terjadi antara ia dan Soojung juga sudah selesai. Baekhyun benar-benar bahagia karena Chanyeol tetap menolak tawaran Soojung untuk menjadi pengawalnya. Chanyeol lebih memilih untuk menjaga perasaannya daripada bekerja dengan bayaran tinggi.

"Aku mencintaimu Chanyeol ah.. "

Chanyeol menoleh ketika Baekhyun mengucapkan kalimat itu dengan intonasi yang sangat manja.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu suamiku.. " ucapnya lagi dengan ekspresi yang sangat menggemaskan.

Chanyeol sontak saja tertawa pelan. "Aku juga mencintaimu istriku." balasnya kemudian sambil mengusak rambut Baekhyun gemas.

.

.

.

7 bulan kemudian..

Chanyeol duduk di ruang tengah sambil menatap rekening tabungannya. Waktu berjalan dengan begitu cepat dan tak terasa sekarang usia kandungan Baekhyun sudah menginjak 8 bulan.

Ia tersenyum melihat jumlah saldo direkeningnya yang setiap hari terus bertambah. Bisnis reparasi online yang ia jalani beberapa bulan lalu nyatanya menunjukan kemajuan yang cukup signifikan. Ia banyak menerima tawaran reparasi hampir setiap harinya, sekarang ia bahkan sudah mempekerjakan beberapa karyawan untuk membantunya bekerja termasuk 2 sahabatnya sendiri yaitu Minhyuk dan Jungshin.

Ia juga berhasil naik jabatan menjadi seorang Chief Security ditempat kerjanya yang tentu saja penghasilannya lebih besar daripada menjadi satpam biasa. Chanyeol benar-benar sangat bersyukur akan hal itu.

Chanyeol juga sudah membayar seluruh hutang keluarga mereka pada Kangin dan Suho, ia juga sudah mengembalikan uang yang sempat dipinjamkan Irene dulu. Sekarang Chanyeol sudah bebas, ia hanya perlu memikirkan tentang masa depan keluarganya terutama Baekhyun dan calon anak mereka kelak.

Bicara tentang Baekhyun, istrinya itu sekarang sudah tidak terlalu sering merasakan mual atau morning sickness lagi. Perutnya juga sudah semakin besar dan Chanyeol semakin protektif dalam memperhatikan setiap aktifitas yang dilakukan istri cantiknya itu. Ia tidak pernah membiarkan Baekhyun untuk melakukan pekerjaan rumah, biasanya Chanyeol akan berbagi tugas dengan ibunya untuk melakukan pekerjaan rumah. Ia bahkan sering bangun pagi-pagi sekali hanya untuk menyiapkan sarapan untuk Baekhyun. Chanyeol benar-benar menjadi suami siaga selama kehamilan pertama Baekhyun ini. Ia hanya tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan terhadap istri dan calon anaknya kelak. Sekarang Baekhyun lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya untuk beristirahat, terkadang jika Chanyeol sedang tidak ada pekerjaan ia akan mengajak Baekhyun untuk jalan-jalan pagi agar tubuh istrinya itu tidak terlalu kaku.

Di usia kandungannya yang sudah menginjak 8 bulan ini Baekhyun masih suka merasakan ngidam terutama keinginannya untuk bermain pistol air. Hampir setiap hari ia ingin bermain pistol air dan karena hal itu lah Chanyeol selalu berakhir dengan menyetubuhi Baekhyun sampai lemas. Untungnya Baekhyun sama sekali tidak pernah menolak untuk melakukan hubungan badan meskipun perutnya sudah semakin besar.

"Chanyeol ah.. "

Heechul duduk disamping putranya itu sambil memberikan sebuah brosur.

"Apa ini eomma?"

"Ini adalah brosur iklan senam hamil. Eomma mendapatkannya dari ibu-ibu lain saat sedang belanja sayuran tadi di pasar."

"Senam hamil?"

Heechul mengangguk. "Ada baiknya kau membawa Baekhyun kesana. Senam hamil itu bagus untuk ibu yang sedang mengandung."

Chanyeol menatap brosur itu dengan seksama. Setidaknya ia harus mengeluarkan 50.000 Won setiap minggunya jika ingin Baekhyun ikut senam hamil ini. Cukup mahal memang, tapi jika ini bagus untuk kehamilan Baekhyun kenapa tidak ia coba saja?

"Baiklah, aku akan coba pergi kesana.."

.

.

.

"Aku tidak yakin bisa melakukan ini Chanyeol ah."

"Tidak apa-apa sayang, senam hamil bagus untuk mempersiapkan proses persalinanmu."

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan. "Baik, akan aku coba."

Dengan menggunakan pakaian training berwarna abu-abu, Baekhyun dan perut buncitnya duduk diatas sebuah matras lembut dan Chanyeol duduk dibelakangnya. Baekhyun duduk bersama dengan sekitar 12 ibu hamil lainnya dan hanya Baekhyun satu-satunya laki-laki hamil diruangan ini.

"Selamat pagi semuanya, perkenalkan saya Kim Nana dan saya yang akan menjadi instruktur kalian selama beberapa minggu kedepan. Sebelum kita mulai latihan hari ini, ijinkan saya untuk menjelaskan sedikit manfaat dari senam hamil itu sendiri. Senam hamil sangat bermanfaat untuk proses persalinan nanti, senam ini berguna untuk melatih otot dan melatih pernafasan ketika hendak melahirkan. Senam hamil biasanya dilakukan pada trimester ketiga kehamilan atau saat kandungan sudah berusia 7 sampai 9 bulan. Peran suami juga cukup penting dalam proses senam hamil ini. Dengan mengikuti senam ini, suami jadi tau bagaimana harus bersikap ketika mendampingi istri melahirkan nanti."

Baekhyun tersenyum mendengarnya, disini juga banyak suami-suami yang ikut mendampingi istri-istri mereka melakukan senam hamil.

"Baik, tanpa perlu banyak bicara lagi. Mari kita mulai sesi latihan pertama."

Baekhyun pun mulai siap dengan posisinya.

"Pertama, duduk bersila. lalu kedua tangan diletakkan di atas lutut. Lakukan gerakan ini dengan rileks."

"Rileks Baek.. " ucap Chanyeol sambil membantu Baekhyun melakukan gerakan yang di instruksikan oleh Nana.

"Kedua, latih kekuatan otot kaki dengan duduk di atas matras dengan posisi kedua lutut ditekuk ke depan dada dan kedua tangan diletakkan ke belakang di lantai untuk menahan tubuh. Lebarkan kedua telapak kaki kalian dengan jarak kurang lebih 30 cm. Perlahan, cekungkan telapak kaki, dengan posisi bagian tengah telapak naik, namun ujung jari dan tumit tetap menyentuh lantai. Suami dapat membantu menyelipkan sebatang pensil atau pulpen ke sela-sela jari kaki istri yang sudah disediakan disamping tempat duduk kalian. Jika pulpen atau pensil ini dapat diselipkan dengan mudah, berarti otot kaki istri kalian cukup kuat, sehingga tidak akan mudah lelah ketika berjalan atau lama berdiri."

Chanyeol agak kesulitan untuk menyelipkan pensil di sela jari-jari kaki Baekhyun yang berarti otot kaki Baekhyun masih belum terlalu kuat. Sepertinya Chanyeol harus lebih sering melatih otot kaki Baekhyun agar lebih kuat lagi.

"Ketiga, latih pernapasan dengan tidur telentang dan kedua tangan berada di atas dada. Tarik napas dari hidung, lalu keluarkan dari mulut. Lakukan gerakan ini sebanyak enam sampai delapan kali. Kalian juga bisa melakukannya setiap bangun tidur pagi dan sebelum tidur malam."

Baekhyun langsung menposisikan dirinya untuk tidur terlentang. Chanyeol banyak membantunya dengan mencontohkan cara mengatur nafas dengan baik.

"Keempat, latih otot panggul dengan tidur telentang, kedua lutut ditekuk, dan paha dibuka ke samping semampunya. Suami bisa membantu untuk perlahan mengangkat panggul Istri. Diam dalam posisi ini sebanyak tiga hitungan, lalu turun ke posisi awal. Ulangi gerakan sebanyak tiga kali."

Chanyeol lantas membantu mengangkat panggul istrinya dan menahannya selama tiga hitungan lalu kemudian turun lagi ke posisi awal. Mereka terus melakukan gerakan itu secara berulang-ulang.

"Bagaimana? Kau menyukainya?"

Baekhyun mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "Aku merasa sangat nyaman dan tidak terlalu takut lagi untuk menghadapi persalinan nanti."

Chanyeol balas tersenyum. Mereka terus mengikuti gerakan selanjutnya sampai benar-benar selesai.

.

.

.

"Ayo buka mulutmu."

Baekhyun membuka mulutnya ketika Chanyeol menyuapkan sesendok bubur kearahnya.

Baekhyun mengunyah bubur itu pelan, ia merasa tidak enak karena seharian ini Chanyeol menggantikan tugasnya dalam mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah. Bukan hanya hari ini sebenarnya, tapi semenjak ia menginjak usia kandungan ke 6, Chanyeol mulai menggantikannya melakukan pekerjaan rumah. Pria itu akan sangat marah bahkan hanya jika Baekhyun memegang gagang sapu saja. Ia benar-benar merasa sangat bersalah karena Chanyeol harus mencari uang sekaligus mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah juga. Baekhyun tidak bisa membayangkan seberapa lelahnya suaminya itu sekarang.

"Chanyeol maafkan aku, seharusnya aku yang melakukan pekerjaan rumah. Bukannya kau. Aku benar-benar merasa sangat merepotkanmu."

"Jangan bicara seperti itu sayang, aku senang bisa melakukannya. Lelahku tidak seberapa jika dibandingkan denganmu yang harus membawa perut besar ini kemana-mana. Kau pasti sangat kerepotan."

Baekhyun tersenyum. Itu memang benar jika ia cukup merasa kerepotan dengan kondisi perutnya yang seperti ini. Belum lagi ditambah mual yang terkadang masih ia rasakan. Tapi Baekhyun berusaha melewati semua proses itu dengan nyaman. Ia bahagia, ia sangat senang karena bisa merasakan bagaimana sulitnya proses menjadi seorang ibu.

Chanyeol lantas mendaratkan sebuah ciuman manis dibibir ranum istrinya itu. "Terimakasih karena sudah mau mengandung darah dagingku. Aku senang sekali Baek.. "

Baekhyun tertawa pelan. "Kenapa harus berterimakasih? Ini memang sudah kewajibanku untuk mengandung anak dari benih suamiku sendiri. Aku akan sangat berdosa jika menolak benih suamiku sendiri."

Chanyeol tersenyum, ia mengecup sekali lagi bibir istrinya dengan gemas. Kemudian ia beralih mengelus perut besar sang istri. Dengan perut sebesar ini pasti sulit sekali rasanya jika harus beraktifitas, untuk berjalan saja pasti rasanya sangat melelahkan.

"Aku sudah sangat tidak sabar menanti lahirnya anak kita. Aku ingin segera dipanggil dengan sebutan appa."

"Aku juga sudah tidak sabar Chanyeol ah. Oh iya, kau tidak ingin kita melakukan USG?"

Chanyeol terdiam, ia sama sekali tidak berpikir untuk melakukan USG. "Sepertinya tidak perlu, Dokter Ahn juga sudah berkata jika calon anak kita sangat sehat. Dan untuk jenis kelamin, biarlah itu menjadi kejutan setelah bayi itu lahir nanti."

Baekhyun tersenyum. "Baiklah jika itu memang sudah menjadi keputusanmu. Tapi ngomong-ngomong kau ingin punya anak laki-laki atau perempuan?"

"Sebenarnya aku ingin punya anak laki-laki, karena anak laki-laki bisa menjaga adiknya kelak jika kau hamil lagi. Tapi jika aku diberi anak perempuan pun aku tidak masalah, yang terpenting anak kita sehat, itu sudah cukup untukku."

Baekhyun tersenyum lagi, ia langsung memeluk tubuh kekar suaminya itu dengan erat. "Aku jadi semakin tidak sabar menanti kelahiran anak kita."

"Aku pun sayang. Aku sangat tidak sabar." balas Chanyeol sambil mengecup kening istrinya itu lembut.

.

.

.

Baekhyun duduk diruang tamu sendirian, sekitar 30 menit yang lalu Chanyeol menghubunginya dan memintanya untuk berdandan secantik mungkin. Baekhyun tidak mengerti kenapa Chanyeol tiba-tiba memintanya untuk berdandan walaupun pada akhirnya ia tetap menurut.

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 5 sore, kira-kira ada apa ya?

TOK TOK TOK TOK

Baekhyun langsung berdiri dan berjalan dengan sangat hati-hati untuk membukakan pintu.

CKLEK

"Chanyeol ah..?"

Chanyeol tersenyum dengan sangat tampan ketika Baekhyun membukakan pintu untuknya. Dengan menggunakan setelan kemeja berwarna hitam dan bawahan celana berwarna serupa, Chanyeol terlihat semakin tampan dan gagah. Rambutnya juga ditata sedemikian rupa hingga terlihat lebih rapi dan menarik.

"Untukmu.. " ucapnya sambil memberikan sebuket bunga mawar yang ia sembunyikan dibelakang tubuhnya.

Baekhyun terlihat cukup terkejut, ia menerima bunga itu sambil tersenyum manis.

"Terimakasih."

"Kau cantik sekali hari ini.. "

"Jadi maksudmu selama ini aku tidak cantik?"

Chanyeol tertawa. "Tidak seperti itu Baek, kau tetap cantik. Hanya saja hari ini kau jauh lebih cantik."

Baekhyun ikut tertawa. "Terimakasih, kau juga terlihat sangat tampan Chanyeol ah.. "

Chanyeol tersenyum. "Siap untuk pergi hari ini?"

"Kemana?"

"Kencan, kita belum pernah melakukannya kan sebelumnya?"

Baekhyun terdiam, jika di ingat-ingat mereka memang belum pernah pergi berkencan selama ini.

"Kau mau?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Ne, aku mau."

Pria cantik itu langsung melingkarkan tangannya pada lengan Chanyeol dan berjalan memasuki sebuah mobil berwarna hitam.

"Kau dapat mobil ini darimana Chanyeol ah?"

"Aku menyewanya dari showroom."

"Kau sengaja menyewa mobil hanya untuk kencan pertama kita?"

Chanyeol menggeleng. "Tidak, aku sengaja menyewa mobil ini untuk berjaga-jaga jika sewaktu-waktu kau melahirkan."

Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti, rupanya Chanyeol sudah mengantisipasi semuanya dari sekarang.

"Kita berangkat.. "

Chanyeol melajukan mobilnya meninggalkan pekarangan rumah Keluarga Park.

.

.

.

Baekhyun duduk di kursi tunggu sambil menatap orang-orang yang berlalu lalang dihadapannya. Bioskop Gangnam cukup ramai hari ini, Baekhyun tidak menyangka jika Chanyeol akan mengajaknya pergi ke bioskop.

"Baek.. " Chanyeol datang sembari menbawa satu bungkus popcorn berukuran besar dan 2 cup minuman dingin. Tangan kirinya juga sudah memegang 2 buah tiket film komedi romantis.

"Ayo sayang, filmnya sudah mau dimulai."

Baekhyun mengangguk, ia langsung berdiri dan mengambil bungkus popcorn ditangan Chanyeol.

"Biar aku saja yang membawanya Baek, aku takut terjadi sesuatu pada kandunganmu."

"Chanyeol tidak usah berlebihan, ini hanya sebuah popcorn. Aku tidak akan keguguran hanya karena sebuah popcorn."

"Tapi-"

"Ssst.. Sudah, sebaiknya sekarang kita masuk karena filmnya sudah dimulai."

Baekhyun langsung menarik tangan suaminya itu ketika Chanyeol hendak protes, ia tersenyum geli melihat tingkah protektif Chanyeol terhadapnya. Terkadang Baekhyun menganggap sikap Chanyeol terlalu berlebihan tapi memang seperti itulah cara Chanyeol menunjukan rasa cintanya terhadap Baekhyun.

.

.

.

"Hiks.. "

"Sudahlah Baek, itu kan hanya sebuah film."

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sudah keluar dari theater bioskop setelah 2 jam menghabiskan waktu menonton film yang menurut Chanyeol sangat membosankan itu. Chanyeol tidak terlalu suka film dengan genre romantis seperti itu, ia lebih suka menonton film action atau pertandingan tinju. Tapi ia rela mengalah karena Baekhyun tidak mungkin menonton film dengan latar suara keras seperti film action. Ia berharap setelah menonton film tadi Baekhyun bisa merasa terhibur. Tapi yang terjadi justru malah kebalikannya, Baekhyun malah tidak berhenti menangis sedari tadi.

"Hiks.. Bagaimana bisa pemeran pria itu justru menolak gadis secantik dan sebaik pemeran utama wanita? Hatiku serasa sakit sekali melihatnya."

Chanyeol menghela nafas. "Kau menangis hanya karena itu?"

"Hanya karena itu kau bilang? Chanyeol, aku bisa merasakan perasaan wanita itu, dia pasti sangat terluka ditolak mentah-mentah seperti itu."

"Itu hanya akting Baek. Hanya rekayasa, bukan sungguhan."

"Jadi kau lebih membela laki-laki itu? Kau benar-benar tidak punya perasaan. Ah sudahlah, semua laki-laki sama saja. Sama-sama tidak peka." ucapnya kesal seolah ia lupa jika ia sendiri adalah seorang laki-laki.

"Bukan begitu Baek, kau hanya terlalu berlebihan jika menangis hanya karena sebuah film. Sudahlah, tidak usah dibahas. Sebaiknya sekarang kita cari makan, kau pasti lapar kan?"

Baekhyun mengangguk sambil menghapus airmatanya pelan.

.

.

.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berjalan menyusuri jalanan setapak di Sungai Han. Baekhyun memeluk lengan kiri suaminya dengan erat sambil menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu sang suami.

Langit malam dipenuhi oleh bintang malam ini, cuacanya juga tidak terlalu dingin dan sangat cocok untuk melakukan jalan-jalan malam.

"Chanyeol ah, jika nanti anak kita sudah lahir, kau ingin anak kita menjadi apa jika sudah besar?"

"Aku berharap anakku kelak tidak mengalami kesulitan yang dialami ayahnya, aku berharap anakku hidup bahagia tanpa kekurangan apapun. Aku tidak ingin keturunanku menjadi seperti ayahnya yang hanya seorang pekerja kasar."

"Chanyeol jangan bicara seperti itu, kau terlalu merendahkan dirimu sendiri.. "

"Aku tidak merendahkan diri, aku hanya tidak ingin anakku memiliki nasib yang sama sepertiku."

Baekhyun tersenyum, ia semakin merapatkan pelukannya pada Chanyeol. "Aku harap anakku nanti bisa melakukan sesuatu yang sesuai dengan impian mereka. Aku ingin mereka sukses dengan cara mereka sendiri. Kau tau Chanyeol ah? Dulu aku sangat ingin menjadi seorang penyanyi, tapi ayahku tidak menyukai itu. Ia lebih setuju jika aku menjadi seorang dokter atau bekerja diperusahaan miliknya. Karena aku tidak bisa menolak keinginan ayahku, akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk mengubur dalam-dalam impianku dan menuruti keinginan ayahku untuk kuliah di fakultas kedokteran. Aku tidak ingin anakku mengalami hal yang sama seperti ku, aku ingin mereka bisa menggapai impian mereka dan melakukan sesuatu sesuai dengan pasion mereka. Aku ingin menjadi ibu yang mendukung apapun cita-cita mereka nanti."

Chanyeol ikut tersenyum. "Aku yakin kau akan menjadi ibu yang baik Baek, aku sangat bersyukur karena anak-anakku memiliki ibu sepertimu."

"Mulutmu itu manis sekali Chanyeol ah.. "

Chanyeol tertawa pelan. "Aku serius Baek, kau pasti akan menjadi ibu yang baik nantinya. Aku jadi semakin tidak sabar menanti kelahiran anak kita."

Baekhyun ikut tertawa, ia juga sudah sangat tidak sabar menanti saat-saat itu terjadi. Saat dimana ia dan Chanyeol resmi menjadi sepasang ayah dan ibu.

.

.

.

Mereka berdua sudah sampai di sebuah restoran steak yang cukup terkenal di wilayah Gangnam. Sambil menyantap hidangannya Baekhyun tampak begitu asyik menikmati iringan lagu yang dibawakan oleh band di restoran tersebut.

Seluruh pengunjung restoran yang rata-rata adalah sepasang kekasih itu langsung bertepuk tangan ketika musik selesai dimainkan.

Chanyeol tersenyum ketika melihat Baekhyun yang begitu menikmati kencan mereka malam ini.

"Malam ini adalah malam spesial karena restoran kami sedang berulang tahun yang ke 5. Untuk itu, bagi siapapun yang ingin menyumbangkan lagu malam ini, kami sangat mempersilahkan untuk naik keatas panggung."

"Aku." Chanyeol langsung mengangkat tangan kanannya.

Baekhyun dibuat begitu terkejut melihatnya. "Chanyeol, apa yang kau lakukan?"

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum simpul dan langsung berjalan keatas panggung kemudian.

Chanyeol sedikit berbisik pada vokalis band tersebut sebelum akhirnya vokalis laki-laki itu tersenyum dan turun dari atas panggung.

Chanyeol kemudian mengambil sebuah gitar akustik dan duduk dengan nyaman diatas kursi yang sudah disediakan.

"Lagu ini aku persembahkan untuk seseorang yang telah membuat hidupku menjadi lebih indah." ucap Chanyeol dengan menggunakan mikrofon sebelum mulai bernyanyi, ia menatap Baekhyun dengan senyuman terbaiknya.

Seluruh penonton tampak dibuat riuh mendengarnya, Baekhyun sendiri hanya bisa tersenyum malu dengan kedua pipi yang sudah merona merah. Entahlah, Chanyeol benar-benar membuatnya bahagia malam ini.

Lampu direstoran dipadamkan dan hanya panggung saja yang disoroti oleh cahaya. Suasana terasa semakin romantis karena hanya ada sebuah lilin yang menyala di setiap meja tamu.

Chanyeol mulai memetik gitarnya dengan pelan.

"It's a beautiful life

 _(Ini adalah kehidupan yang indah.)_

Nan neoui gyeote isseulge.

 _(Aku kan berada di sisimu.)_

It's a beautiful life.

 _(Ini adalah kehidupan yang indah.)_

Neoui dwie seo isseulge.

 _(Aku kan berdiri di belakangmu.)_

Beautiful love.

 _(Cinta yang indah.)_

Haneurarae neowa issdamyeon.

 _(Jika aku bersamamu di bawah langit ini.)_

Sumswineungeosmaneurodo joha.

 _(Hanya bernapas saja aku sudah bahagia.)_

It's a beautiful life.

 _(Ini adalah kehidupan yang indah.)_

Beautiful day.

 _(Hari yang indah.)_

Neoui gieogeseo naega saltende.

 _(Aku hidup dalam kenanganmu.)_

Beautiful life.

 _(Kehidupan yang indah.)_

Beautiful day.

 _(Hari yang indah.)_

Nae gyeoteseo meomulleojwo.

 _(Tetaplah di sisiku.)_

Beautiful my love.

 _(Indah cintaku.)_

Beautiful your heart.

 _(Indah hatimu.)_

It's a beautiful life

 _(Ini adalah kehidupan yang indah.)_

Eonjena neol jikyeojulge.

 _(Aku akan selalu melindungimu.)_

It's a beautiful life.

 _(Ini adalah kehidupan yang indah.)_

Naege gidaelsuga issge.

 _(Bersandarlah padaku.)_

Beautiful love.

 _(Cinta yang indah.)_

Neoui nunmul neoui misodo.

 _(Air matamu, senyumanmu.)_

Gyeoteseo hamkke hal su issdorok.

 _(Kita bisa hidup bersama.)_

It's a beautiful life.

 _(Ini adalah kehidupan yang indah.)_

Baekhyun menangis, ia tak sanggup untuk menahan airmatanya agar tidak keluar. It's beautiful life, Chanyeol seolah hendak menyampaikan perasaannya bahwa hidupnya menjadi lebih indah ketika Baekhyun masuk kedalam kehidupannya. Lagu ini terdengar menjadi begitu maskulin karena suara berat Chanyeol ditambah dengan petikan gitar akustik yang terdengar begitu lembut. Terdengar pekikan histeris dari beberapa pengunjung wanita begitu Chanyeol menyanyikan sepenggal dari soundtrack drama populer Goblin itu.

Chanyeol tersenyum, tatapan matanya hanya tertuju pada Baekhyun seorang.

"Saranghamnida Park Baekhyun.. "

Para pengunjung lain langsung berteriak heboh ketika Chanyeol mengungkapkan perasaannya dengan begitu lantang melalui mikrofon dihadapannya. Beberapa wanita tampak memekik iri pada Baekhyun karena memiliki pasangan seperti Chanyeol.

Baekhyun hanya bisa tersenyum malu-malu. Ia membentuk tangannya menjadi tanda hati dan menunjukannya pada Chanyeol.

"Nado saranghamnida nae sarang.. I love you so much my darling."

.

.

.

Baekhyun berjalan masuk kedalam sebuah kamar motel sederhana yang Chanyeol pesan untuk mereka menginap malam ini. Kamar ini tidak terlalu besar tapi sangat bersih dan juga nyaman.

Banyak bertaburan kelopak bunga mawar diatas kasur yang membentuk tanda hati. Suasana kamar juga cukup temaram karena hanya diterangi oleh cahaya lilin saja.

Chanyeol memeluk tubuh istrinya dari belakang setelah selesai mengunci pintu.

"Kau suka?"

"Kenapa kita menginap dimotel Chanyeol ah?"

"Aku ingin menghabiskan waktu berdua dengan istriku." ucap Chanyeol sambil mengecup leher jenjang sang istri.

"Kita bertiga sayang, jangan lupakan anak kita."

Chanyeol tersenyum. Ia mengelus perut Baekhyun dengan lembut. "Tentu aku tidak akan lupa."

Baekhyun lantas berbalik dan memeluk leher suaminya. "Terimakasih untuk hari ini sayang, kau benar-benar membuatku bahagia."

Chanyeol tersenyum. Ia menggesekan hidung mereka sambil menutup mata. "Aku juga sangat bahagia hari ini."

Chanyeol mulai mengecup bibir ranum istrinya dengan lembut. Baekhyun menutup matanya rapat menikmati sensasi ketika bibir tebal itu mengulum bibirnya.

Ciuman Chanyeol turun keleher, bergerak memutari leher itu dari kanan ke kiri dan begitu sebaliknya.

"Aaahhh Chanyeollhh.. "

Chanyeol baru melepas kecupannya ketika ia selesai memberikan banyak tanda kemerahan dileher jenjang itu.

Chanyeol bergerak melepas kemeja sewarna merah muda yang Baekhyun kenakan hingga si empunya kini bertelanjang dada. Langsung ia hisap dada putih Baekhyun yang semakin membengkak karena sudah mulai memproduksi cairan asi.

"Channhh.. Aaahh.. "

Chanyeol menghisap dada berisi itu dengan penuh nafsu, ia gigit dan hisap dengan sangat kuat puting sebelah kanan dan beralih ke puting sebelah kiri.

Setelah merasa puas, Chanyeol melepas celana yang Baekhyun kenakan sampai celana dalamnya juga hingga kini Baekhyun sudah benar-benar telanjang bulat.

Dengan gerakan yang sangat hati-hati, ia membaringkan tubuh Baekhyun diatas kasur yang penuh dengan taburan kelopak bunga mawar.

Ia mengecupi perut besar sang istri dengan penuh perasaan kasih dan sayang. Ia berharap sang jabang bayi tau jika ayahnya ini begitu mencintainya.

Chanyeol langsung menggenggam kemaluan kecil istrinya dan langsung mengocoknya dengan tempo yang tearatur.

"Aaahhh Channnhh.. " Baekhyun hanya mampu mendesah tak karuan atas tindakan yang Chanyeol lakukan terhadap tubuhnya.

Setelah merasa cukup. Chanyeol langsung memasukan penis kecil itu kedalam mulutnya.

"Aaahhhh.. " Kepala Chanyeol bergerak maju mundur dengan sangat cepat.

Baekhyun mencengkeram seprei kasur dengan erat tak kuat menahan kenikmatan.

CROTT CROTT

Tak lama kemudian Baekhyun mengeluarkan cairannya hingga tubuhnya hanya bisa terkulai lemas.

Chanyeol langsung berdiri, ia melepas seluruh pakaian yang ia kenakan hingga kini ia juga sama-sama telanjang bulat.

Ia mengocok kejantanannya sendiri sampai benar-benar tegang dan bersiap memasukannya kedalam lubang hangat milik istrinya.

"Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi sayang.. "

"Pelan-pelan Chanyeol ah.. "

Chanyeol menggesek-gesekan kejantanan miliknya di depan lubang rektum sang istri sebelum akhirnya ia masukan perlahan-lahan.

JLEB

"Aaaakkkhh.. "

Baekhyun meringis pelan, penetrasi sebelum pemanasan selalu membuat lubangnya perih.

"Tahan sebentar sayang.. "

Chanyeol langsung membenamkan seluruh batang kelelakiannya pada lubang rektum Baekhyun.

"Ahhhh.. " keduanya sama-sama mendesah lega.

Chanyeol langsung memposisikan diri diatas Baekhyun dengan kedua tangan kekarnya yang menjadi tumpuan. Ia kembali mencium bibir ranum Baekhyun tanpa menindih perut buncitnya.

"Ckkpmhh.. Mmpphh.. "

Chanyeol terus mengulum bibir sang istri sambil mulai menggerakan pinggulnya dengan tempo yang teratur.

PLOK PLOK PLOK PLOK

"Ahhhh Chanyeolhhh ahh.. "

Chanyeol kembali meraup dada berisi istrinya dan menyusu layaknya seorang bayi. Baekhyun hanya bisa menjambak rambut suaminya untuk menyalurkan rasa nikmatnya.

"Chanhh pelan-pelan, aku takut terjadi sesuatu pada anak kita.. "

"Aku berusaha sayang ahh.. " Chanyeol sebenarnya ingin menyetubuhi Baekhyun dengan gerakan yang lebih cepat, tapi ia juga tidak ingin membahayakan calon anak mereka. Maka dari itu ia berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk bergerak dengan tempo yang sedang.

PLOK PLOK PLOK PLOK

"Channhh aku tidak kuat lagiihh..."

Setelah menyatukan tubuh selama beberapa lama, Baekhyun merasakan penisnya mulai berkedut-kedut.

Tau Baekhyun akan segera keluar, Chanyeol pun menggerekan pinggulnya dengan sedikit lebih cepat.

PLOK PLOK PLOK PLOK

CROTT.. CROTT..

"AHHHHHHHH." Baekhyun mendesah panjang, cairannya menyembur membasahi perut kotak-kotak milik sang suami.

PLOK PLOK PLOK PLOK

Chanyeol pun mulai memejamkan matanya erat ketika dirasa penisnya berkedut dan hendak menyemburkan laharnya.

"Baek.. Akuuhh-ARRGGGHH."

CROTT.. CROTT

Tubuh Chanyeol menggelinjang hebat ketika lagi dan lagi ia menyemburkan benihnya kedalam tubuh Baekhyun.

CUP

Ia lantas mencium bibir istrinya lembut dan mengusap rambut istrinya yang basah karena keringat.

"Saranhaeyo Park Baekhyun.. Jeongmal saranghaeyo.. "

"Nado saranghaeyo Park Chanyeol, jeongmal saranghaeyo.. "

Mereka kembali berciuman hangat setelah itu, mereka saling menutup mata rapat menikmati sensasi dari bibir masing-masing dengan perasaan bahagia yang begitu membuncah..

.

.

.

Chanyeol berjalan masuk kedalam rumahnya, ia baru saja mengambil uang dari atm sekitar 850.000 Won untuk keperluan membeli perlengkapan bayi bersama Baekhyun hari ini.

Lihatlah, betapa banyaknya biaya yang harus ia keluarkan hanya untuk membeli perlengkapan bayi saja. Ini belum termasuk biaya lahiran dan lain sebagainya. Tanggung jawab menjadi seorang kepala rumah tangga memang sangat berat, tapi Chanyeol tetap bersyukur karena ia masih diberi kesempatan untuk membahagiakan keluarga kecilnya. Setelah ini Chanyeol harus bekerja lebih keras lagi untuk masa depan istri dan anak-anaknya kelak.

"Chanyeol kau sudah pulang?" Baekhyun menyambut kedatangan suaminya itu sambil tersenyum antusias.

"Kau sudah siap?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Aku sangaaaat siap. Lihat, aku bahkan sudah membuat list barang-barang yang akan kita beli."

Baekhyun menunjukan sebuah buku tulis yang sudah ia isi dengan daftar barang-barang apa saja yang harus mereka beli nanti.

Chanyeol terbelalak kaget ketika melihat setengah dari buku itu sudah penuh oleh daftar belanjaan yang ditulis oleh Baekhyun.

"Sebanyak ini? Kau mau belanja keperluan bayi atau merampok toko Baek?"

"Ish kau ini, ini kan anak pertama kita. Apa salahnya jika membeli perlengkapan bayi yang lengkap?"

Chanyeol menghela nafas pelan, ia hanya bisa berharap semoga uangnya cukup.

"Yasudah, ayo kita pergi."

"Yeayyy.. " Baekhyun tersenyum senang, ia langsung memeluk tangan suaminya itu erat.

.

.

.

Sudah 3 jam lebih mereka mengelilingi salah satu pusat perbelanjaan paling ramai di Kota Seoul. Baekhyun benar-benar membeli seluruh barang yang ada di dalam daftar belanjaannya dan itu benar-benar menguras isi dompet Chanyeol. Bayangkan saja, Baekhyun membeli berlusin-lusin pakaian bayi, alat mandi, mainan dan juga alat kesehatan bayi dengan harga yang sangat mahal. Chanyeol bahkan harus menggesek atm nya lagi karena uangnya sama sekali tidak cukup untuk memenuhi hasrat belanja istrinya itu.

Yang paling mahal adalah stroller dan baby box, Baekhyun membeli kedua benda itu dengan harga 750.000 Won. Chanyeol bahkan sampai harus memohon pada pemilik toko untuk menurunkan harganya tapi si pemilik toko tetap tidak mau menurunkan harganya. Alhasil Chanyeol harus dengan sangat terpaksa membeli stroller dan baby box itu dengan harga 750.000 Won.

Tadinya Chanyeol ingin mengajak Baekhyun membeli perlengkapan bayi di pasar saja agar harganya jauh lebih murah. Tapi Baekhyun dengan tegas menolak, ia bersikeras ingin membeli perlengkapan bayi di pusat perbelanjaan ternama saja agar kualitasnya lebih baik. Chanyeol tidak bisa membantah jika istrinya sudah bersikeras ingin seperti itu. Ia hanya bisa menurut meskipun ia tau dompet dan atm nya akan jebol setelah ini.

"Chanyeol ayo kita kesana sebentar.. "

"Kemana lagi Baek? Kau tidak lihat tanganku sudah sangat penuh oleh barang belanjaan kita?"

"Aku ingin membeli beberapa baju, ayolah Chanyeol. Kau belum pernah membelikanku pakaian bagus."

Chanyeol menatap sebuah toko pakaian mewah yang ditunjuk oleh Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol ayolah.. " ucap Baekhyun dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

Chanyeol menghela nafas kemudian, ia memang belum pernah membelikan Baekhyun pakaian yang bagus. Mungkin satu atau dua setelan pakaian tidak akan menjadi masalah.

"Yasudah, ayo kita kesana.. "

"Yeayy, kau memang suami terbaik.. " ucap Baekhyun yang terdengar sangat girang.

.

.

.

"Semuanya jadi 665.000 Won tuan."

"APA?"

Chanyeol membelalakan matanya terkejut, Baekhyun hanya membeli 3 pasang kemeja berwarna baby blue tapi harganya bisa sampai semahal itu? Chanyeol tidak salah dengar kan?

"Kau bisa membayarnya kan Yeol?" tanya Baekhyun yang mulai merasa khawatir.

Chanyeol membuka dompet usang miliknya dan hanya bisa tersenyum miris karena hanya ada KTP saja di dalam sana.

"Maaf, apakah pembayarannya bisa dilakukan dengan kartu debit?"

Kasir wanita itu tersenyum sopan. "Tentu bisa tuan.. "

Chanyeol tersenyum lega kemudian. Ia langsung memberikan kartu debit miliknya pada kasir wanita itu.

Si kasir wanita dengan cepat menggesek kartu debit milik Chanyeol dan hanya dalam hitungan detik, baju-baju yang dibeli oleh Baekhyun sudah lunas terbayar.

"Terimakasih tuan.. "

Chanyeol menerima kembali kartu miliknya sambil tersenyum miris. Uang yang susah payah ia kumpulkan selama ini langsung habis terkuras begitu saja.

"Terimakasih sayang, aku sangat mencintaimu.." Baekhyun memeluk lengan suaminya itu sambil tersenyum bahagia.

.

.

.

Chanyeol duduk diruang tamu sambil memijat pelipisnya pelan. Ia baru saja menerima sms pemberitahuan dari bank jika sisa saldo atm nya hanya tinggal 4000 Won saja. Sungguh miris rasanya, ia bekerja pontang panting banting tulang kesana kemari demi mengumpulkan uang dan setelah uangnya terkumpul, sekarang uang itu langsung lenyap hanya dalam waktu kurang dari satu hari saja. Beruntung Chanyeol sempat memisahkan uang untuk biaya persalinan Baekhyun nanti, karena jika tidak, Chanyeol pasti akan kebingungan mencari uang untuk biaya persalinan Baekhyun yang tinggal satu bulan lagi. Biaya persalinan di Korea juga pasti sangat mahal. Jujur saja Chanyeol sedikit merasa kesal, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Ini sudah menjadi resiko bagi seorang suami sekaligus kepala rumah tangga sepertinya. Tak apalah uangnya habis, toh nanti ia bisa mencarinya lagi. Yang penting istrinya bisa tersenyum bahagia saja itu sudah cukup.

"Chanyeol ah.. " Baekhyun datang sembari membawa secangkir kopi hangat dan beberapa camilan kue.

Ia langsung duduk disamping Chanyeol dan memeluk suaminya itu yang terlihat sangat kelelahan. "Chanyeol terimakasih banyak karena kau sudah mau menuruti semua keinginanku hari ini. Terimakasih juga karena sudah membelikan perlengkapan bayi dengan kualitas yang bagus untuk anak kita. Kau benar-benar suami dan calon ayah terbaik."

CUP

Baekhyun langsung mengecup bibir tebal sang suami yang hanya dibalas senyuman kecil dari si pria tinggi.

"Aku tau pasti semua uangmu habis untuk membeli semua peralatan tadi kan? Tapi kau tetap membelikan semuanya untukku. Aku benar-benar salut padamu Chanyeol ah."

"Aku juga ingin yang terbaik untuk calon anak kita."

Baekhyun tersenyum semakin lebar. "Yasudah, sini biar aku pijat. Sepertinya kau sangat lelah."

Chanyeol tersenyum mendengarnya. Ia langsung berbaring dengan posisi tertelungkup diatas sofa sambil bertelanjang dada.

Baekhyun langsung dengan sigap memijat bahu dan punggung tegap sang suami dengan lembut lalu beralih ke kepala dan pelipis Chanyeol.

Pijatan yang Baekhyun berikan nyatanya benar-benar membuat Chanyeol rileks, perlahan rasa kantuk pun mulai menyerang dan akhirnya Chanyeol tertidur sambil mendengkur diatas sofa.

Baekhyun yang melihat suaminya tertidur sambil mendengkur itu hanya bisa tersenyum dengan manis. Ia lantas mengambil sebuah selimut dari dalam kamar dan menyelimuti tubuh tegap lelakinya itu.

"Selamat istirahat suamiku, terimakasih untuk semuanya. Aku sangaaaaat mencintaimu."

Baekhyun mengecup kening itu pelan. Ia kemudian mengelus perut buncitnya pelan. "Kau sangat beruntung karena memiliki ayah seperti ayahmu.."

.

.

.

"Bagaimana? Sudah merasa lebih baik?"

Baekhyun menggeleng sambil terus menangis menahan rasa sakit. "Sakit sekali Chanyeol hiks aku tidak kuat.. "

Chanyeol menatap istrinya itu dengan pandangan prihatin. Usia kandungan Baekhyun sudah menginjak angka 9 bulan dan menurut perkiraan Dokter Ahn, Baekhyun akan melahirkan sekitar 4-5 hari lagi. Untuk itu Dokter Ahn meminta Chanyeol untuk tetap siaga jika sewaktu-waktu Baekhyun akan melahirkan. Beberapa hari belakangan ini Baekhyun terus menangis dan mengeluh sakit dibagian dadanya. Ukuran dada Baekhyun memang terus membengkak semenjak satu bulan lalu karena kantung susu Baekhyun terus memproduksi asi. Menurut Dokter Ahn hal ini cukup wajar dialami setiap ibu (khususnya pria) yang hendak melahirkan anaknya.

Chanyeol pun lantas menurunkan daster yang Baekhyun pakai untuk melihat kondisi dada istrinya. Baekhyun terpaksa memakai daster ibunya karena perutnya sudah semakin besar. Dokter Ahn tidak memperbolehkannya untuk memakai celana sampai ia melahirkan.

Chanyeol terdiam melihat ukuran dada Baekhyun yang memang sangat bengkak dengan puting yang mengeluarkan cairan putih sewarna susu.

"Akkkhhh.. " Baekhyun meringis kesakitan bahkan ketika Chanyeol baru menyentuh permukaannya saja.

"Tahan sebentar sayang, ini harus dikeluarkan agar tidak sakit."

"Tapi aku tidak kuat lagi Chanyeol, rasanya sangat sakit.. " ucap Baekhyun dengan pipi yang sudah basah oleh airmata.

Chanyeol lantas menundukan kepalanya dan langsung menghisap puting sebelah kanan Baekhyun.

"Aaaaakkkkhhh.. " Baekhyun sontak saja menjerit kesakitan, ia bahkan secara refleks mencakar bahu suaminya itu.

Chanyeol tidak merespon, ia tetap fokus menyedot asi yang keluar dari puting Baekhyun. Rasanya sangat hambar, tapi Chanyeol tidak peduli. Ia berharap dengan ini ia bisa sedikit mengurangi rasa sakit Baekhyun.

"Sudah merasa lebih baik?"

Baekhyun terengah-engah, ia kemudian mengangguk pelan. Rasanya sudah tidak sesakit tadi begitu asi nya dikeluarkan.

Chanyeol pun lantas beralih pada puting sebelah kiri dan menghisapnya kuat.

"Aaaaakkkkhhhh.. " Baekhyun kembali meringis kesakitan.

Chanyeol terus menghisap asi yang keluar baik dari puting sebelah kanan maupun puting sebelah kiri. Ia terus melakukan itu sampai Baekhyun benar-benar tidak merasakan sakit lagi.

"Bagaimana?"

"Sudah jauh lebih baik Chanyeol ah, terimakasih."

Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya lega, ia langsung berdiri dan hendak berjalan keluar untuk mengambil air minum. Rasa air susu tadi benar-benar aneh, rasanya benar-benar tidak cocok dengan lidahnya.

"Chanyeol ah.. "

Chanyeol menoleh ketika Baekhyun memanggil namanya. "Wae?"

"Itu.. " Baekhyun menunjuk kearah selangkangan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menunduk dan ia langsung terdiam ketika melihat celananya mengembung. Ia terangsang. Tentu saja ia terangsang, ia baru saja menyusu seperti bayi pada istrinya sendiri.

"Aku tidak keberatan jika kau ingin berhubungan denganku Chanyeol ah.. "

Chanyeol sontak menggeleng. "Tidak Baek, aku takut terjadi sesuatu pada anak kita."

"Tidak apa-apa Chanyeol, Dokter Ahn sudah berkata jika kita boleh melakukan hubungan intim meskipun aku sedang hamil. Aku akan sangat berdosa jika membiarkan suamiku menahan nafsu birahinya sendiri."

Chanyeol terdiam, jujur memang semenjak usia kandungan Baekhyun menginjak angka 9 bulan, ia sudah tidak menyentuh Baekhyun lagi karena ia takut terjadi sesuatu pada calon anak mereka.

Baekhyun menggengam tangan Chanyeol dengan lembut. "Sayang ayolah, tidak apa-apa. Aku milikmu, kau berhak melepaskan hasratmu padaku.. "

Chanyeol akhirnya menyerah, jujur ia sendiri juga sangat ingin menggauli istri cantiknya itu.

Chanyeol lantas menyingkap daster yang Baekhyun pakai hingga sebatas perut dan melepas celana dalam Baekhyun.

Chanyeol pun ikut melepas celananya dan mengocok kejantanannya pelan. Baekhyun dengan sigap mengangkangkan pahanya lebar-lebar hingga lubang kecil yang berkedut dibawah sana terlihat oleh mata tajam Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menggesekan benda pusakanya pada lubang rektum itu dan memandang Baekhyun sejenak.

"Kau yakin akan melakukan ini?"

"Lakukan sepuasmu, aku milikmu sayang.. "

Chanyeol mengecup kening istrinya itu kilat, ia kemudian memasukan batang kelelakian miliknya pada lubang hangat Baekhyun dengan sangat pelan hingga tertanam sempurna di dalamnya.

JLEB

"Aaaaahhh.. " keduanya sama-sama mendesah pelan.

Chanyeol mulai menggerakan pinggulnya dengan tempo sedang.

PLOK PLOK PLOK PLOK

"Jika terasa sakit, langsung katakan padaku ya..?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, ia memeluk leher suaminya itu erat.

Chanyeol terus menggenjot lubang kenikmatan istrinya itu untuk mengejar orgasmenya.

PLOK PLOK PLOK PLOK

"Chanyeolllhh ahhh.. "

PLOK PLOK PLOK PLOK

"Aaaaahh.. "

15 menit kemudian Chanyeol mulai merasakan penisnya berkedut-kedut..

"Sebentarhh lagihh Baekhhh ahh.. "

PLOK PLOK PLOK PLOK

CROTT.. CROTT..

"ARRGHHH.. " Chanyeol memejamkan matanya erat setelah ia melepaskan hasratnya.

Ia menatap Baekhyun yang tergolek lemah dibawah tubuhnya. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Perutku arrrghhh sakitthhh Chanyeollhhhh.. "

Chanyeol sontak dibuat terkejut, Baekhyun tiba-tiba saja meringis kesakitan dengan wajah pucat dan penuh oleh keringat.

"Perutku Channnhhh hiks sakit sekali arrrrgggghhhh.. " Baekhyun terus meringis kesakitan sambil memeluk perutnya erat.

Cairan berwarna bening tiba-tiba saja keluar dari lubang anus Baekhyun dan membasahi batang kelelakiannya juga.

Chanyeol langsung mencabut miliknya dari dalam lubang sang istri dan memakai pakaiannya asal.

"E-EOMMA BAEKHYUN AKAN MELAHIRKAN!"

.

.

.

Chanyeol dan Heechul duduk diruang tunggu rumah sakit setelah Baekhyun dibawa keruang persalinan. Chanyeol tidak diperbolehkan masuk menemani sang istri melahirkan karena Baekhyun harus segera di operasi. Mereka berdua sontak saja langsung menjadi perhatian para penghuni rumah sakit yang berlalu lalang.

Chanyeol hanya menggunakan celana boxer diatas lutut dengan kemeja berwarna putih yang dikancing dengan asal-asalan. Rambutnya juga terlihat berantakan dan wajahnya menunjukan ekspresi ketakutan yang sangat kentara.

Kondisi Heechul juga tidak jauh berbeda dengan Chanyeol dimana ia hanya menggunakan sebuah daster panjang tanpa alas kaki dan beberapa rol rambut yang masih terpasang dirambutnya.

Mereka benar-benar panik dan sama sekali tidak sempat untuk sekedar memperhatikan penampilan disaat Baekhyun mengalami pecah ketuban.

Mereka berdua langsung membawa Baekhyun dengan menggunakan mobil menuju rumah sakit terdekat.

"CHANYEOL AH, HEECHUL AH.. "

Donghae yang di dampingi oleh Tuan Lee datang dan berlari dengan sangat cepat kearah Chanyeol dan ibunya.

"Bagaimana hah putraku hah hah.. "

Donghae tampak terengah-engah, keadaan Donghae tidak jauh berbeda dengan Chanyeol dan Heechul. Ia masih menggunakan piyama biru dongker dengan sendal tidur bermotif kelinci.

"Baekhyun masih ditangani dokter, sudah setengah jam aku menunggu disini.." ucap Chanyeol dengan suara pelan.

TETT

Lampu diruang persalinan berubah menjadi hijau. Chanyeol sontak saja berdiri dan berjalan cepat menghampiri pintu.

CKLEK

"Bagaimana istriku dok? Semuanya baik-baik saja kan? Anakku lahir dengan selamat kan?" tanya Chanyeol dengan perasaan campur aduk.

"Anda suaminya Tuan Baekhyun?"

Chanyeol mengangguk cepat. "Ya, aku suaminya."

"Kalau begitu silahkan masuk.. "

Chanyeol langsung berjalan masuk kedalam ruangan dan melihat salah seorang dokter tengah menggendong seorang bayi yang dibungkus perlak putih.

Bayi itu terdengar menangis dengan sangat kencang, Chanyeol langsung mematung ditempatnya berdiri.

Dokter itu berbalik dan tersenyum dengan sangat hangat. "Selamat tuan, bayi anda laki-laki. Ia sangat tampan dan juga sehat."

Kedua mata Chanyeol langsung berkaca-kaca detik itu juga, airmatanya jatuh begitu saja tanpa bisa ia tahan.

"Anda ingin menggendongnya?"

Chanyeol mengangguk pelan. Ia menggendong bayi yang masih berwarna merah itu dengan sangat hati-hati.

Chanyeol semakin tidak kuat untuk menahan tangisannya. Ia menangis, ia menangis sampai tersedu-sedu. Ini pertama kali dalam hidupnya ia menangis sampai seperti ini.

Para dokter dan perawat itu hanya bisa diam sambil menatap haru momen manis antara ayah dan anak itu.

Chanyeol menangis dan bayi itu pun semakin menangis keras. Chanyeol berusaha untuk berbicara meskipun itu terasa sangat sulit.

Chanyeol bahagia, ia benar-benar bahagia. airmatanya sampai jatuh mengenai kening putranya.

"I-ini appa sayang hiks.. Ini appa.. Selamat datang di dunia putraku.. Selamat datang hiks.. "

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

THE POOR MAN WHO MADE ME FALL IN LOVE IS BACK hahaha.

Thank you so much buat seribu reviewnya, wow author bener-bener ga nyangka bisa tembus sampe seribu review lebih. Sekali lagi makasih makasih makasih makasih banyak pokoknya :*

Semoga chapter ini ga ngebosenin ya, seperti yang author bilang diawal, ff ini ga akan ada konflik yang bikin otak mumet. Just pure fokus sama kehidupan rumah tangganya Chanbaek aja. Jadi buat yang ngarepin ada konflik berat segala macem, mohon maaf sekali author ga bisa mengabulkan itu.

Soojung, Irene, Suho, dan Sehun itu mereka bukan orang ketiga. Jadi sebaiknya kalian minta maaf karena udah ngata2in mereka kemarin haha.

Well kayanya sih beberapa chapter lagi tamat, soalnya author juga udah ngerancang buat endingnya nanti gimana.

Dan buat yang nanyain akun instagram author, sebenernya author ada sih instagram tapi jarang dipake soalnya boros kuota wkwk. Jadi kalo mau ngefollow juga percuma orang jarang dibuka haha.

Segitu dulu aja kali ya cuap-cuapnya, silahkan kasih review aja jika kalian berkenan atau kalian juga boleh pergi kalo ngerasa ff ini kurang pantas untuk dibaca.

See you in the next chap ~

Bye Bye :)


	17. Chapter 17

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya pelan, ia menatap sekeliling ruangan yang dominan berwarna putih. Dimana ini? Kenapa ia hanya sendirian disini? Pria berwajah cantik itu refleks menyentuh perutnya pelan ketika ia ingat semalam ia mengalami kontraksi.

"Bayiku.. " ucapnya dengan suara bergetar.

Baekhyun berusaha untuk bangun, namun tubuhnya seolah sulit untuk diajak berkompromi.

"Chanyeol hiks.. " ia berusaha memanggil nama suaminya.

"Chanyeol hiks dimana bayi kita? Aku takut sendirian disini Chanyeol ah.. "

Baekhyun menendang udara kosong, ia berusaha menggerakan tubuhnya namun yang terjadi justru tubuhnya yang jatuh keatas tanah.

BRAKKK

Suasana tiba-tiba berubah menjadi gelap gulita, ia mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh penjuru ruangan dan ia semakin menangis histeris kemudian. Ia takut, ia tidak suka kondisi seperti ini.

"Hiks Chanyeol dimana anak kita? Tolong selamatkan aku, aku takut berada sendirian disini hiks.. " ia terus memanggil nama suaminya itu dengan pilu namun sama sekali tidak ada yang menyahut, hanya sebuah terpaan angin yang terasa begitu menusuk kulit yang menjadi saksi bisu bagaimana takutnya Baekhyun saat ini.

Baekhyun menekuk lututnya, ia tenggelamkan wajahnya diantara lutut dan menangis histeris kemudian.

"HIKS CHANYEOL DIMANA KAU? TOLONG SELAMATKAN AKU." Baekhyun terus menangis dalam ketakutan yang teramat sangat. Tidak ada ayah, ibu, suami ataupun anaknya. Ia sendiri, ia hanya sendirian ditempat mengerikan ini.

"CHANYEOL!"

.

.

.

"CHANYEOL."

Baekhyun terbangun dari tidurnya sambil berteriak memanggil nama suaminya, keringat dingin mengucur deras dari dahi dan pelipisnya. Nafasnya pun tersenggal-senggal seperti habis berlari puluhan kilo meter.

Chanyeol yang sedari tadi duduk disampingnya sontak saja merasa begitu terkejut. Refleks ia menggenggam tangan mungil sang istri hingga si empunya terlonjak kaget.

"Chanyeol hiks.. " Baekhyun langsung memeluk tubuh hangat suaminya dengan erat sambil menangis kencang.

"Kau kenapa Baek? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba berteriak seperti itu?"

"Tadi aku berada ditempat yang sangat gelap, aku berusaha menanggil namamu tapi sama sekali tidak ada balasan. Aku takut sekali Chanyeol ah hiks aku benar-benar takut."

"Itu cuma mimpi buruk Baek, daritadi aku duduk disini bersamamu."

"B-bayi kita, dimana bayi kita Chanyeol ah?"

Chanyeol tersenyum lembut. "Bayi kita sedang tidur sayang, disana.. "

Pria bertubuh kecil itu refleks menoleh kesamping kiri dan melihat sebuah ranjang bayi berukuran kecil yang di dalamnya terdapat sesosok bayi mungil yang tengah tertidur pulas.

Baekhyun sontak saja menutup mulutnya dengan menggunakan tangan saking tak kuatnya ia menahan airmata yang berlomba untuk keluar.

"C-Chanyeol itu.. "

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Itu anak kita sayang. Darah daging kita, buah cinta kita yang sudah kau kandung selama 9 bulan.. "

"C-Chanyeol tolong bawa aku kesana.."

Chanyeol dengan sigap membantu Baekhyun berdiri dan berjalan dengan hati-hati menuju ke ranjang bayi tersebut.

"Dia sangat mirip denganmu. Dia seperti Baekhyun versi maskulin." ucap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum kecil.

Baekhyun ikut tersenyum, ia sentuh pipi anaknya itu dengan lembut penuh perasaan sayang. Jika diperhatikan dengan seksama, anak ini memang sangat mirip dengan Baekhyun. Bisa dibilang 90% Baekhyun dan 10% Chanyeol. Hanya hidungnya saja mungkin yang terlihat mirip Chanyeol namun selebihnya bayi mungil ini seperti duplikat dari sosok Baekhyun. Benar apa kata suaminya, bayi ini seperti Baekhyun dengan versi yang lebih tampan. Jika Baekhyun terlihat lebih cantik dan feminim, bayi ini justru kebalikannya. Ia tampan dan terlihat sangat menggemaskan.

"Dia sangat tampan Chanyeol ah.. "

"Dia memang tampan, sama seperti ayahnya."

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil, ia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dada bidang sang suami sambil terus mengusap airmatanya. Ia bersyukur dalam hati, ia bersyukur atas kebahagiaan bertubi-tubi yang Tuhan berikan untuknya.

Baekhyun kini benar-benar mengerti arti dari kehidupan yang sesungguhnya dimana sebuah kebahagiaan tidak harus di dapatkan dari harta yang berlimpah. Cukup dengan hidup bersama orang-orang yang paling berharga dalam hidup kita pun rasanya jauh lebih baik dibandingkan hidup dengan bergelimangan harta.

.

.

.

"Akkkkhhhh.. "

Baekhyun meringis kesakitan ketika putranya menyedot puting susunya dengan kuat. Rasanya benar-benar luar biasa, ini adalah pengalaman pertama untuk Baekhyun dan ia sama sekali tidak tau jika rasanya akan sesakit ini.

"Masih terasa sakit?" tanya Chanyeol yang duduk disampingnya.

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Sakit sekali Chanyeol ah.. "

Baekhyun telah diperbolehkan untuk pulang kerumah, kini ia dan suaminya duduk diatas ranjang kasur dengan Baekhyun yang mulai menyusui putra pertama mereka.

"Hal seperti ini memang biasa terjadi pada ibu yang baru pertama kali menyusui anaknya. Kau harus terbiasa mulai sekarang Baekhyun ah, lihat, anak kita terlihat begitu menikmati.. "

Baekhyun melirik putranya yang begitu menikmati saat dimana ia menyusu pada dada berisinya. Sontak saja Baekhyun tersenyum. Rasa sakit itu seolah tidak ada artinya lagi begitu melihat mata jernih itu menatapnya dengan begitu lucu.

"Kau sudah tau ingin memberikan nama apa pada anak kita?"

Chanyeol terdiam sejenak. "Kau tidak ingin memberi nama pada anak kita?"

Baekhyun tertawa. "Kau ayahnya Chanyeol. Kau yang lebih berhak.. "

Chanyeol tampak berpikir sejenak. "Park Taehyung."

"Park Taehyung? Kenapa kau memberi nama itu?"

"Taehyung mempunyai arti harapan yang terkabul, dan Park adalah marga keluargaku. Aku berharap apapun yang diinginkan oleh anakku dapat terkabul sesuai dengan arti namanya. Aku sudah memikirkan soal nama ini sejak jauh-jauh hari."

Baekhyun tersenyum. "Nama yang bagus Chanyeol ah, aku setuju dengan nama itu. Park Taehyung. Baby Tae.. " ucapnya sambil memainkan jari-jari mungil putra kesayangannya.

Chanyeol ikut tersenyum. Ia memeluk istri dan anaknya itu kemudian. "Terimakasih karena telah membuat hidupku menjadi lebih sempurna Baekhyun ah."

"Terimakasih juga karena sudah hadir di dalam hidupku Chanyeol ah, aku mencintaimu suamiku." balas Baekkie sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Aku juga mencintaimu istriku."

.

.

.

"Lihat siapa yang sedang tersenyum ini, cucu haraboeji benar-benar sangat tampan."

Donghae terlihat begitu senang dengan kehadiran cucu pertamanya ini, dia menggendong bayi kecil itu dengan sangat hati-hati tanpa berhenti melebarkan senyumannya.

"Donghae ya, aku juga ingin menggendong cucuku."

"Nanti saja, aku kan baru menggendongnya selama 5 menit."

"Tapi aku juga ingin melihat cucuku."

Heechul tampak mendengus kesal karena Donghae seperti hendak memanipulasi Taehyung untuk dirinya sendiri.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol hanya bisa tersenyum geli melihat ayah dan ibu mereka terus berebut untuk menggendong Taehyung. Baru satu hari Taehyung lahir kedunia dan bayi kecil itu sudah memberikan aura kebahagiaan di dalam rumah ini.

"Terimakasih karena sudah memberikan kami cucu Chanyeol ah, Baekhyun ah. Aboeji sangat bahagia." Donghae berucap tulus.

"Eomma juga sangat bahagia, Taehyung benar-benar menjadi sumber kebahagiaan baru di rumah ini."

"Tidak perlu berterimakasih eomma, aboeji. Kami juga sangat bahagia dengan hadirnya Taehyung di tengah-tengah keluarga kecil kami."

"Mulai sekarang kalian sudah punya tanggung jawab baru, kalian telah menjadi orangtua. Masa depan Taehyung ada ditangan kalian berdua sekarang. Terutama kau Baekhyun ah, sekarang kau adalah seorang ibu sekaligus seorang istri. Prioritas utamamu sekarang adalah anak dan suamimu. Kau mengerti?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Baekkie mengerti aboeji."

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir Donghae ya, aku akan membimbing Baekhyun agar bisa menjadi ibu yang baik untuk Taehyung." ucap Heechul sambil menggendong Taehyung dari tangan Donghae.

"Kau juga harus membimbing istrimu Chanyeol ah. Kalian harus bekerja sama dalam merawat dan membesarkan Taehyung. Biar bagaimanapun kalian baru pertama kali menjadi orangtua."

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Tentu aboeji, aku akan berusaha menjadi ayah dan suami yang baik untuk Baekhyun dan juga Taehyung."

Donghae balas tersenyum kemudian. "Baguslah kalau begitu, Chullie ya berikan Taehyung padaku lagi. Aku ingin menggendongnya lagi."

"Sssstt dia sudah tertidur Hae ya, kau jangan mengganggunya."

"Benarkah?"

Donghae kemudian melihat cucu pertamanya itu yang memang sudah menutup matanya kembali. Donghae dan Heechul sama-sama tersenyum kemudian. Tidak ada kata ataupun kalimat yang bisa menggambarkan betapa bahagianya mereka saat ini.

.

.

.

"Wah anakmu lucu sekali Baekhyun ah, dia juga sangat tampan." Irene tampak begitu gemas ketika ia menggendong putra pertama Chanyeol dah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tersenyum mendengar pujian dari Irene, mantan kekasih dari suaminya itu menyempatkan diri datang untuk menjenguk putra pertama mereka setelah satu minggu Baekhyun melahirkan.

"Terimakasih, sudah lama aku tidak melihatmu Irene ah. Kookie juga sudah sangat jarang datang kemari."

Irene tersenyum. "Iya begitulah, setelah aku berhenti bekerja di cafe nya Suho, aku mulai fokus membuka sebuah salon tidak jauh dari rumahku. Kookie juga sekarang sibuk dengan kegiatan sekolahnya. Aku juga sengaja mendaftarkan Kookie untuk ikut kelas kursus agar ia punya bekal keterampilan untuk bekal masa depannya kelak."

"Wah benarkah? Aku jadi ingin berkunjung. Semoga salonmu sukses dan selalu ramai pengunjung Irene ah."

"Amin. Oh iya, kenapa rumah sepi sekali? Kemana Chanyeol dan juga Heechul ahjumma?"

"Eomma pergi ke pasar sebentar, sedangkan Chanyeol pergi bekerja. Biar bagaimanapun ia adalah kepala keluarga. Ia wajib mencari uang untuk keluarganya bukan?"

Irene mengangguk mengerti. "Kau sudah bisa mengurus bayi? Kau baru satu minggu kan menjadi seorang ibu?"

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Sebenarnya belum. Aku hanya berani menggendong atau menyusui anakku saja. Untuk memandikan dan lain sebagainya biasanya dilakukan oleh eomma. Aku terlalu takut untuk melakukan nya sendiri."

"Jadi bayimu ini belum kau mandikan?"

"Belum. Aku masih menunggu eomma pulang dari pasar."

"Kenapa harus menunggu Heechul ahjumma pulang? Sini biar aku saja yang memandikannya."

"Eh? Benarkah? Apa tidak merepotkan?"

"Tentu tidak Baek, justru aku merasa sangat senang bisa membantu. Sekarang sebaiknya kau siapkan peralatan mandi dan air hangatnya juga."

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Baik, tunggu sebentar."

.

.

.

Wanita cantik itu kemudian memasukan tubuh mungil Taehyung kedalam bak mandi anak dengan sangat hati-hati.

"Usahakan airnya tidak terlalu panas tapi tidak terlalu dingin juga. Air yang dingin bisa membuat kulit bayi menjadi kering. Kau juga harus memperhatikan cara memandikan bayi dengan benar, kau pegang belakang kepala dan bahunya seperti ini, lalu kau usapkan air hangat ke seluruh tubuh anakmu. Usapkan sabun bayi dengan lembut kesuluruh tubuh dan usapkan juga shampoo bayi dengan lembut dirambutnya. Kau juga bisa memijat kepalanya seperti ini."

Taehyung terlihat sangat tenang dan begitu menikmati sentuhan lembut tangan Irene dikepalanya. Baekhyun memperhatikan itu dengan sangat teliti.

"Setelah selesai, kau bisa langsung membalut tubuh anakmu dengan menggunakan handuk. Jangan terlalu kasar saat mengeringkan tubuh anakmu, kau harus melakukan nya dengan lembut."

"Kau terlihat sangat telaten dalam mengurus bayi Irene ah."

"Aku kan memang sudah punya pengalaman waktu mengurus Kookie dulu. Aku merawat Kookie seorang diri waktu itu, maka dari itu kau juga harus bisa merawat dan mengurus anakmu seorang diri Baekhyun ah. Kau kan ibunya, kau tidak bisa selalu mengandalkan Heechul ahjumma."

"Aku akan berusaha Irene ah."

"Sekarang ayo kita pakaikan baju untuk pangeran kecil ini. Kau juga harus belajar bagaimana cara memakaikan baju yang baik untuk bayi yang baru lahir."

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Ne.. "

.

.

.

"Usapkan minyak telon ditubuh putramu agar tubuhnya tetap hangat. Lalu setelah itu, kau usapkan bedak secara merata keseluruh tubuhnya. Dan untuk memakaikannya baju, kau bisa melakukannya seperti ini..."

Baekhyun memperhatikan setiap apa yang dilakukan Irene dengan seksama, ia rekam semua itu dengan baik agar ia bisa melakukannya juga nanti tanpa harus selalu merepotkan ibunya.

"Terakhir, kau pasangkan sarung tangan dan juga kaos kaki. Bayi yang baru lahir sangat sensitif terhadap udara dingin."

Baekhyun tersenyum melihatnya. "Terimakasih banyak Irene ah, aku seperti mendapat sebuah pelajaran baru."

Irene mengangguk. "Sama-sama. Sekarang sebaiknya kau bawa anakmu untuk berjemur. Sinar matahari pagi sangat baik untuk kesehatan anakmu."

"Baiklah, ayo kita keluar." Baekhyun menggendong Taehyung dengan lembut dan sangat hati-hati.

Baekhyun membawa Taehyung ke belakang teras rumah, udara pagi hari yang sejuk ditambah sinar matahari yang terasa begitu hangat memang sangat cocok untuk bayi yang baru lahir seperti Taehyung. Bukan hanya bayi, orang dewasa pun sangat dianjurkan untuk berjemur dibawah hangatnya sinar matahari pagi.

"Kau pasti bahagia sekali setelah menikah dengan Chanyeol dan memiliki anak yang begitu menggemaskan seperti Taehyung."

Baekhyun tersenyum. "Tentu. Aku sangat bahagia, dulu aku berpikir bahwa uang adalah sumber kebahagiaan. Tapi setelah aku menikah dengan Chanyeol aku mulai sadar bahwa uang bukanlah segalanya. Chanyeol bukanlah pria kaya, dia hanya seorang pria sederhana yang hanya punya semangat juang dan rasa tanggung jawab yang besar. Tidak ada rumah mewah, kamar mewah, barang-barang mewah ataupun makanan-makanan mewah. Tapi nyatanya aku bahagia, aku jauh lebih bahagia dengan hanya berada disamping pria miskin seperti Chanyeol daripada hidup bergelimang harta seperti dulu. Dan sekarang aku semakin merasa bahagia dengan hadirnya pangeran kecil yang begitu menggemaskan ini diantara kami."

Irene tersenyum miris mendengarnya. "Aku iri padamu Baek, aku iri sekali. Aku juga ingin bisa merasakan bagaimana bahagianya jika punya sebuah keluarga. Tapi sayangnya aku tidak bisa merasakan itu semua. Bahkan Kookie harus lahir tanpa adanya sosok seorang ayah. Dari awal sampai sekarang aku harus berjuang seorang diri untuk memenuhi kebutuhan hidupku, Kookie dan juga orangtuaku. Terkadang aku hanya bisa menangis di malam hari jika mengingat bagaimana mirisnya kehidupanku saat ini. Aku juga ingin sepertimu, aku ingin seperti wanita lain yang juga punya seseorang yang bisa untuk diajak berbagi."

Baekhyun terdiam, ia merasa ikut prihatin dengan apa yang dialami Irene. "Kau harus sabar Irene ah, aku yakin cepat atau lambat kau akan menemukan pasangan yang paling tepat untukmu."

"Aku rasa itu tidak mungkin, pria manapun pasti tidak akan sudi menjalin hubungan dengan mantan seorang pelacur yang punya satu orang anak sepertiku."

"Jangan merendah seperti itu Irene ah, ini hanya masalah waktu. Kau harus lebih bersabar."

Irene mencoba untuk tersenyum. "Aku harap juga begitu."

Baekhyun terdiam lagi, ia jadi teringat saat dimana ia secara tak sengaja mendapati Irene tengah bersetubuh dengan Suho. Ia ingin menanyakan itu sejak lama, tapi ia ragu..

"Irene ah, apakah aku boleh bertanya sesuatu padamu?"

"Tanya apa?"

"Sebenarnya.. Siapa ayah kandung Kookie? Kau jangan salah paham dulu Irene ah. Aku sudah menganggap Kookie seperti anakku sendiri dan aku merasa begitu prihatin karena ia sama sekali tidak tau apa-apa soal ayahnya."

Irene terdiam untuk beberapa saat. "Suho.. Ayah Kookie adalah Suho, dia yang sudah menghamili ku dan menolak untuk bertanggung jawab."

Baekhyun terdiam mendengarnya, ia sama sekali tidak merasa terkejut karena semenjak ia memergoki Irene sedang bersetubuh dengan Suho waktu itu, Baekhyun sudah mulai menaruh rasa curiga pada pria bertubuh pendek itu.

"Meskipun aku tidur dengan banyak pria, tapi aku sangat yakin jika Kookie adalah anak Suho. Dia pria pertama yang menjamah tubuhku, dan dari hasil tes DNA yang aku lakukan juga menyatakan jika Kookie 99% memang darah daging Suho."

"Lalu kenapa Suho menolak untuk bertanggung jawab?"

"Aku tidak tau, ia benar-benar marah saat aku menunjukan hasil tes DNA Kookie padanya dan menuduhku telah melakukan kebohongan. Ia sama sekali tidak mempercayai hasil tes itu karena aku sudah tidur dengan banyak laki-laki. Aku hiks.. " Irene menutup mulutnya tak sanggup untuk tidak menangis, Baekhyun yang duduk disebelahnya mencoba menenangkan wanita itu dengan sebelah tangannya.

"Kau harus kuat Irene ah, demi Kookie.. "

Irene masih terus menangis. "Hiks, aku akan berusaha untuk melupakan semua itu. Sekarang aku ingin memulai kehidupan baru sebagai seorang Bae Joohyun. Aku hanya akan terus berjuang demi kebahagiaan dan masa depan Kookie."

Baekhyun tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa jika Suho menolak untuk mengakui Kookie sebagai anaknya, Kookie masih punya Chanyeol. Chanyeol juga ayahnya Kookie, ia tidak akan meninggalkan Kookie sendirian. Begitu juga denganku, Kookie adalah putraku juga dan aku sangat menyanyanginya sama seperti aku menyanyangi Taehyung. Kau tidak sendirian Irene ah. Kau dan Kookie punya kami.. "

Irene akhirnya tersenyum, ia mengusap airmatanya dengan pelan. "Terimakasih Baekhyun ah, terimakasih banyak."

"Sama-sama." ucap Baekhyun yang jugs ikut tersenyum manis.

.

.

.

"Sayang kau sudah pulang.. " Baekhyun menyambut kedatangan suaminya sambil tersenyum manis, ia mencium tangan suaminya itu dengan lembut.

"Chanyeol maafkan aku, belakangan ini aku jarang melayanimu karena aku sibuk mengurus Taehyung.. "

Chanyeol tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa, dimana Taehyung?"

"Dia sudah tidur."

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu aku mau melihatnya."

"Eh, kau mau kemana? Kau kan belum mandi, nafasmu juga bau rokok. Jangan mendekati Taehyung dulu. Kasihan dia."

Chanyeol terdiam, benar juga apa kata Baekhyun. Taehyung bisa terkena penyakit jika ia mendekatinya sekarang.

"Aku benar-benar lupa soal itu Baek, terimakasih sudah mengingatkanku."

Baekhyun tersenyum, ia kemudian melirik sesuatu yang dibawa oleh Chanyeol. Is baru sadar ternyata Chanyeol sedari tadi menjinjing sebuah radio ditangan kirinya dan sebuah laptop ditangan kanannya.

"Ini barang-barang yang akan kau service lagi?"

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Aku sengaja membawanya kerumah."

Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti, memang setelah ia melahirkan, Chanyeol lebih sering membawa barang-barang milik pelanggan kerumah agar bisa memperbaikinya dirumah.

"Yasudah, ayo masuk. Biar aku siapkan air panas untukmu mandi ya.. "

"Owe.. Owe.. Owe.. "

Baekhyun langsung tersentak ketika mendengar suara tangisan anaknya, buru-buru ia berjalan cepat kedalam kamar dan menggendong putra pertamanya itu dari dalam box bayi.

"Sssstttt.. Cup.. Cup.. Cup.. Cup.. Jangan menangis sayang, eomma disini." Baekhyun dengan segera melepas 3 kancing kemejanya agar si bayi mungil itu bisa menyusu.

"Akkhh.. " lagi-lagi Baekhyun meringis, rasanya masih cukup perih ketika Taehyung menghisap putingnya dengan keras.

Tak lama kemudian, Chanyeol pun masuk kedalam kamar. Ia melihat Taehyung putranya yang tengah menyusu pada Baekhyun.

"Masih terasa sakit Baek?" tanyanya sambil melepas satu persatu kancing seragamnya.

"Sedikit.. Tapi aku sudah mulai terbiasa."

Chanyeol menggantung seragamnya dibelakang pintu kamar dan berjalan pelan menghampiri istrinya itu kemudian, Baekhyun menoleh karena merasa begitu heran dengan sikap Chanyeol yang hanya diam sembari menatap dadanya cukup lama.

"Kenapa Chanyeol ah?"

Chanyeol menggeleng. "Ani, aku hanya merasa iri saja pada Taehyung. Setiap hari ia bisa dengan bebas menghisap putingmu seperti itu. Aku kan juga mau."

"Mwo?" Baekhyun terperangah kaget. Ia tidak salah dengar kan? Chanyeol iri pada bayi berumur satu minggu? Heol, yang benar saja..

Baekhyun tersenyum geli untuk sejenak, satu tangannya ia gunakan untuk menyentuh pipi tegas sang suami. "Chanyeol maafkan aku ya, belakangan ini aku jarang memperhatikanmu. Kau tau aku harus fokus untuk merawat anak kita, dokter juga melarang kita untuk berhubungan badan selama 40 hari sampai kondisi tubuhku benar-benar siap pasca operasi. Nanti setelah kondisi tubuhku benar-benar pulih, aku janji akan melayanimu lagi seperti Baekhyun yang dulu."

Chanyeol ikut tersenyum, ia menyentuh tangan Baekhyun di pipinya dengan lembut. "Aku tidak sabar menunggu 40 hari itu usai."

Baekhyun hanya terkekeh pelan mendengarnya. Chanyeol kemudian merogoh saku celananya dan mengambil dompet miliknya. Ia mengeluarkan semua uang hasil kerja kerasnya hari ini dan menyerahkannya pada Baekhyun.

"Ini, gunakan uang ini untuk keperluan rumah dan juga kebutuhan Taehyung. Sisanya bisa kau simpan untuk keperluanmu sendiri."

"Lalu kau sendiri? Kenapa kau memberikan semua uangmu padaku?"

"Tidak apa-apa, aku bekerja kan memang untuk memenuhi kebutuhan kalian. Istri dan anakku jauh lebih membutuhkan uang itu daripada aku."

Baekhyun merasa tersentuh, ini bukan pertama kalinya Chanyeol bersikap begitu manis terhadapnya, tapi tetap saja ia selalu merasa begitu tersentuh dengan segala perilaku dan perjuangan Chanyeol untuk dirinya dan si buah hati.

"Terimakasih Chanyeol, terimakasih banyak."

Chanyeol tersenyum. "Kalau begitu aku mau mandi dulu."

"Chanyeol maafkan aku, sepertinya kau harus menyiapkan air panasmu sendiri. Dan untuk makan malam, aku sudah menyiapkannya. Kau bisa menghangatkannya lagi jika kau mau. Taehyung sepertinya belum mau berhenti menyusu. Sekali lagi maafkan aku Chanyeol ah, bukannya aku tidak mau melayani suamiku sendiri-"

"Ssstt, sudah-sudah. Aku mengerti, biar bagaimanapun Taehyung jauh lebih penting untuk sekarang." ucap Chanyeol memotong perkataan Baekhyun sambil berlalu keluar menuju kamar mandi.

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil melihatnya, ia kembali menatap sang putra kesayangan yang masih tampak sibuk menghisap putingnya dengan kencang.

.

.

.

Baekhyun melirik jam di dinding kamarnya yang sudah menunjukan pukul 00.00 tengah malam. Ia melihat ranjang sebelah kanannya yang ternyata masih kosong. Kemana Chanyeol? Apa ia masih belum tidur?

Ia pun memutuskan untuk berjalan keluar kamar sambil mengancingkan kembali kancing kemejanya.

Baekhyun terdiam ketika ia berdiri di dekat ruang tamu. Chanyeol disana, ia duduk sendirian disana sembari fokus memperbaiki beberapa alat elektronik milik pelanggannya.

"Chanyeol."

Chanyeol mendongak. "Oh Baek, kau terbangun?"

Baekhyun berjalan pelan dan duduk disamping suaminya itu. "Kenapa belum tidur? Besok kau harus kerja pagi kan?"

"Aku masih harus memperbaiki beberapa barang-barang ini dulu sayang, sebaiknya kau tidur saja duluan. Tidak usah menungguku."

"Chanyeol tapi ini sudah malam, kau harus segera istirahat. Apa kau tidak lelah bekerja terus sepanjang hari? Tubuhmu juga butuh istirahat. Kau bisa meminta Minhyuk atau Jungshin untuk memperbaiki ini besok."

"Tidak bisa, mereka berdua juga punya kesibukan masing-masing. Lagipula mereka juga sudah sering membantu memperbaiki alat-alat elektronik."

Baekhyun berdecak sebal. "Chanyeol kenapa kau tidak pernah mau mendengarkan ucapanku? Aku hanya mengkhawatirkan keadaanmu, aku tidak mau kau sakit. Jika kau sakit kau juga tidak akan bisa bekerja lagi. Sekarang dengarkan aku, simpan semua barang-barang itu dan cepat pergi ketempat tidur."

"Sebentar lagi Baek, 10 menit lagi, aku janji."

"Tidak ada tawar menawar Chanyeol ah, lepaskan obeng-obeng itu dari tanganmu sekarang juga."

"Tapi Baek, aku-"

"Chanyeol."

Chanyeol hanya bisa menghela nafasnya pasrah, Baekhyun tidak suka dibantah jika sudah begini. Alhasil, ia hanya bisa menurut dan menyimpan obeng ditangannya ketempat semula.

"Bagus, biar aku bantu membereskan semuanya."

Baekhyun membantu Chanyeol untuk membereskan semua alat-alat elektronik milik pelanggan Chanyeol dan menyimpannya di ruangan kecil disamping kamar Baekhyun.

"Sekarang ayo kita tidur." Baekhyun kemudian menarik tangan sang suami untuk masuk kedalam kamar.

Chanyeol melepas kaos yang ia pakai dan menggantungnya dibelakang pintu. Setelah itu, ia langsung berbaring disamping Baekhyun.

"Sini biar aku pijat Chanyeol ah."

Baekhyun memijat pergelangan tangan dan kaki suaminya dengan lembut.

"Terimakasih sayang."

Baekhyun tersenyum. "Sama-sama."

Baekhyun pernah membaca sebuah artikel di internet bahwa salah satu cara supaya hubungan suami istri bisa lebih harmonis adalah dengan sebuah obrolan manis sebelum tidur. Maka dari itu, Baekhyun berinisiatif untuk mengajak suaminya itu mengobrol sebelum tidur malam ini.

"Chan.. Bagaimana dengan pekerjaan mu hari ini? Semuanya lancar?"

"Seperti biasa, hanya saja memang menjadi seorang chief security itu tanggung jawabnya lebih besar. Pekerjaan sampinganku juga berjalan lancar. Semua ini berkat do'a darimu juga."

Baekhyun tersenyum. "Aku sangat senang mendengarnya."

Baekhyun beralih memijat kedua kaki suaminya. "Tadi Irene datang kemari untuk menjenguk Taehyung."

"Benarkah? Ah aku jadi teringat Kookie, aku belum sempat menjenguknya belakangan ini."

"Irene bilang Kookie sekarang sedang sibuk sekolah, Kookie juga sekarang ikut kelas kursus."

Chanyeol tersenyum. "Aku jadi semakin merindukan anak itu."

"Kau tau Chanyeol ah? Tadi Irene sempat bercerita padaku tentang ayah kandung Kookie."

Chanyeol sontak menoleh. "Benarkah? Kau tau siapa ayah kandung Kookie?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Suho, ayah kandung Kookie adalah Suho."

Chanyeol langsung terduduk. "Suho?"

"Iya, Suho. Irene sudah melakukan tes DNA dan hasilnya 99% DNA Kookie cocok dengan Suho."

Chanyeol berdecak kesal. "Brengsek, lalu kenapa bajingan itu tidak bertanggung jawab sama sekali atas kehamilan Irene?"

"Suho sama sekali tidak percaya jika Kookie adalah anak kandungnya karena Irene adalah seorang wanita malam."

Chanyeol mengepalkan tangannya erat, dari dulu ia memang tidak pernah menyukai Suho dan rasa bencinya itu semakin besar saja ketika ia tau pria bajingan itu adalah ayah biologis dari anak angkatnya.

"Jujur aku benar-benar merasa khawatir dengan Kookie, ada baiknya jika Kookie dititipkan disini saja karena Irene sekarang sibuk dengan bisnis salonnya. Aku ingin Kookie juga bisa merasakan bagaimana punya keluarga yang utuh. Aku ingin Kookie tidak merasa kesepian lagi."

Chanyeol tersenyum, ia menggenggam tangan Baekhyun dengan erat. "Terimakasih karena sudah peduli pada Kookie, Kookie sudah aku anggap seperti anakku sendiri. Aku senang jika kau juga peduli pada Kookie."

Baekhyun ikut tersenyum. "Anakmu juga anakku juga. Meskipun Kookie tidak lahir dari rahimku sendiri, tapi karena kau juga sudah menganggap Kookie seperti anakmu sendiri, maka secara otomatis Kookie juga sudah aku anggap seperti anakku juga. Irene juga sudah aku anggap seperti saudaraku sendiri, jadi tidak ada alasan bagiku untuk tidak menyayangi Kookie."

"Aku beruntung sekali punya istri sepertimu." Chanyeol memeluk istrinya itu dengan lembut. Baekhyun juga balas memeluk suaminya itu sambil menyandarkan kepalanya dengan nyaman di dada bidang sang suami.

"Eakk.. Eakk.. Eakk.. "

Sepasang suami istri itu langsung menoleh ketika mendengar suara Taehyung yang menangis.

"Taehyungie.. " Baekhyun buru-buru turun dari atas ranjang dan berjalan menghampiri box bayi anaknya.

"Sayang.. " pria bertubuh montok itu menggendong tubuh kecil sang anak dan dengan cepat kembali membuka 3 kancing teratas kemeja yang ia pakai.

Ia kemudian duduk kembali di ranjang sambil menyusui sang anak. Chanyeol tampak terdiam sambil memperhatikan Baekhyun yang dengan telaten menyusui anak mereka.

Sadar Chanyeol tengah memperhatikannya, Baekhyun pun langsung menoleh dan menatap suaminya itu dengan tatapan bingung.

"Ada apa Chanyeol ah? Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?"

Chanyeol terdiam untuk beberapa saat, ia mendekatkan tubuhnya dengan hati-hati kearah Baekhyun. Dengan perlahan, tangannya langsung terjulur untuk meremas dada sebelah kanan Baekhyun.

"Ahhhh Chanyeol apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Ijinkan aku untuk menghisap ini juga Baek, sekali saja.. " ucap Chanyeol yang terdengar seperti memohon.

"Tapi aku sedang menyusui Taehyung.. "

"Aku kan bisa menyusu dari dada sebelah kanan.. "

Baekhyun dibuat semakin mengernyitkan alisnya bingung. Rasanya aneh sekali jika seorang pria dewasa berusia 31 tahun seperti Chanyeol menyusu padanya seperti seorang bayi.

"Kau ini aneh sekali Chanyeol ah, kenapa tiba-tiba kau ingin menyusu padaku seperti anak kecil?"

"Ayolah sayang, aku sudah punya seks selama 1 minggu dan masih tersisa 33 hari lagi. Setidaknya biarkan aku mengulum puting susumu."

Baekhyun terdiam, ia melirik Taehyung yang masih asyik menyusu padanya. Pria cantik itu akhirnya membuka seluruh kancing kemejanya agar Chanyeol juga bisa menyusu padanya.

Melihat itu, Chanyeol pun lantas langsung meraup puting dada sebelah kanan Baekhyun dengan rakus.

"Akkhhh Channhh pelan-pelan. Itu masih terasa sakit."

Chanyeol mengangguk sambil terus menghisap puting sang istri, ia menutup matanya erat saking menikmati kegiatannya menghisap puting susu Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menekan kepala Chanyeol agar semakin dalam menghisap putingnya. Ia seperti punya dua orang bayi sekarang. Puting sebelah kirinya dihisap oleh bayi kecilnya dan puting sebelah kanannya dihisap oleh bayi besar berbadan kekar. Sensasinya benar-benar terasa berbeda, putingnya terasa sakit ketika Taehyung menghisapnya tapi ketika Chanyeol yang menghisap putingnya, rasa sakit itu bercampur dengan rasa nikmat. Entahlah, Baekhyun sepertinya juga merindukan sentuhan suaminya itu.

"Chann pelan-pelan, jangan kau hisap habis asi untuk Taehyung.. "

Chanyeol lagi-lagi mengangguk tanpa melepas kulumannya pada dada berisi Baekhyun.

Malam itu, Baekhyun menghabiskan waktunya dengan menyusui sepasang ayah dan anak yang haus akan puting susunya..

.

.

.

"Inilah alasan kenapa aku tidak mau kau menghisap putingku seperti Taehyung, sekarang jika sudah seperti ini kau mau bagaimana Chanyeol ah?"

"Aku bisa menyelesaikannya nanti di kamar mandi.. "

"Kau punya istri kenapa harus menyelesaikannya sendiri?"

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana? Aku tidak bisa menyentuhmu untuk sementara waktu."

Baekhyun menghela nafas, inilah alasan kenapa ia kurang suka jika Chanyeol menghisap puting susunya ketika ia masih belum bisa melayani Chanyeol dengan sepenuhnya. Pria cantik itu hanya bisa menatap datar pada gundukan besar ditengah selangkangan Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba mengembung akibat kegiatannya tadi.

"Yasudah, sini biar aku selesaikan saja."

Baekhyun dengan cepat menurunkan celana kolor Chanyeol hingga sebatas paha, tangannya langsung terjulur untuk menyentuh benda panjang yang sudah menegak sempurna itu.

"Oouhhhh.. " Chanyeol melenguh ketika telapak tangan halus sang istri menyentuh urat-urat disekeliling batang kelelakiannya.

Baekhyun dengan cepat mengocok pusaka kebanggaan suaminya itu hingga mengeluarkan lendir.

"Baek.. Ahhhh.. "

Pria cantik itu kemudian menunduk dan memasukan penis suaminya kedalam mulut kecilnya. Dengan tempo yang teratur ia menghisap benda panjang itu dengan kuat sembari menggerakan kepalanya naik turun.

"Hnmmhh.. Ahhhh.. " Chanyeol hanya bisa menutup matanya menahan rasa nikmat yang diberikan oleh istrinya.

Baekhyun masih terus mengulum kejantanan suaminya dan terkadang tangannya juga ikut bergerak meremat dua bola kembar dibawah batang kejantanan suaminya.

Lidahnya tidak tinggal diam, ia membuat gerakan memutar seolah melilit benda besar itu. Sesekali lidahnya juga dengan jahil menjilati lubang kencing sang suami hingga tubuh Chanyeol bergetar hebat.

"Ahhhh Baekk oouhh.. "

Tak berapa lama, Baekhyun pun mulai merasakan kejantanan suaminya berkedut di dalam mulutnya. Ia semakin mempercepat tempo gerakannya.

CLOK CLOK CLOK CLOK

"Baekkhh.. Akuhhh.. Arrghhh.. "

CROT.. CROT..

Chanyeol menyemburkan lahar hangatnya hingga masuk seluruhnya kedalam tenggorokan Baekhyun, Baekhyun terbatuk-batuk dibuatnya. Tapi dengan cepat ia langsung mengusap lelehan sperma yang menempel dibibirnya.

"Terimakasih Baek, kau yang terbaik."

Baekhyun tesenyum, ia kembali menaikan celana Chanyeol. Pria berwajah cantik itu lantas langsung membaringkan kepalanya di dada telanjang sang suami.

"Sekarang lebih baik kita tidur, aku lelah sekali hari ini."

"Aku pun, besok aku harus kerja pagi."

"Jaljayo suamiku.. "

"Jaljayo istriku yang manis." ia mengecup kepala sang istri lembut dan mematikan lampu tidur kemudian.

Baekhyun tersenyum dalam tidurnya, beginilah kehidupan seorang istri sekaligus seorang ibu. Ia harus mengurus anak, rumah sekaligus suami secara bersamaan. Cukup melelahkan memang, tapi Baekhyun sangat menikmati itu. Semuanya harus berjalan dengan seimbang, meskipun Taehyung membutuhkan perhatian lebih, tapi jangan sampai hal itu membuat Chanyeol merasa diabaikan. Baekhyun harus tetap memenuhi segala kebutuhan suaminya terutama kebutuhan soal sex, pada dasarnya setiap suami memang tidak akan kuat menahan hasrat seksual terhadap istri mereka. Maka dari itu Baekhyun harus bisa mengerti, sekalipun dokter melarangnya untuk berhubungan badan selama 40 hari. Hal itu tetap tidak bisa dijadikan alasan baginya untuk mengesampingkan hasrat biologis sang suami. Baekhyun tetap bisa melakukan hand job atau blow job agar hasrat seksual suaminya tetap bisa tersalurkan. Baekhyun pasti akan sangat merasa bersalah jika Chanyeol harus bermasturbasi ria dikamar mandi karena tidak bisa menahan hasrat seksualnya. Baekhyun tidak ingin jika itu sampai terjadi karena ia tidak mau menjadi istri yang durhaka.

.

.

.

Chanyeol terbangun sekitar pukul 3 pagi, ia menatap istrinya yang sedang duduk dengan kepala yang terantuk-antuk karena kelelahan. Taehyung berada dalam gendongannya, putranya itu sepertinya terbangun dan merasa haus.

"Baek.. "

"Ah, Chanyeol.. Kau terbangun?" Baekhyun berusaha mengerjapkan matanya agar tetap terjaga.

"Taehyung menangis lagi?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Ia selalu terbangun ditengah malam dan meminta susu."

"Kau terlihat sangat kelelahan.. "

"Aku memang sangat lelah Chanyeol ah, aku benar-benar mengantuk."

Chanyeol menatap miris istrinya itu, tapi ia juga senang karena Baekhyun mau begadang untuk anak mereka.

"Sini biar aku yang gendong."

"Tidak usah Chan, sebaiknya kau tidur saja. Sebentar lagi kau harus pergi bekerja."

"Tidak apa-apa, kita ini orangtuanya Taehyung. Kita harus bekerja sama dalam merawat dan menjaga Taehyung. Aku tidak mau menjadi suami yang egois dengan membiarkan istrinya begadang semalaman."

Baekhyun tersenyum. Ia kemudian menyerahkan Taehyung untuk digendong Chanyeol.

"Hati-hati Chanyeol ah.. " Chanyeol masih sedikit kaku jika menggendong bayi.

Chanyeol menatap putranya itu dengan pandangan lembut. Taehyung sama sekali tidak menangis, hanya saja anak itu terus membuka mata kecilnya. Ia sepertinya tidak merasa mengantuk.

Chanyeol menjulurkan satu jari kelingkingnya yang langsung dipegang oleh tangan kecil anaknya. Pria bertubuh kekar itu tersenyum dengan lembut. Taehyung benar-benar sangat lucu.

"Chanyeol jangan menciumnya, kau baru bangun tidur." Baekhyun langsung menahan suaminya itu ketika ia hendak mengecup pipi sang anak.

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas. "Aku tau, aku tidak akan menciumnya."

BROOOTT

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun langsung tersentak kaget ketika mendengar suara kentut yang cukup keras.

"Bau apa ini?"

Baekhyun langsung mengecek popok sang anak dan mengernyit ketika mendapati putranya itu tengah buang air.

"Dia buang air Chanyeol."

"Ne? Wah appa baru saja menggendongmu dan kau sudah memberikan hadiah yang luar biasa. Kau benar-benar anak yang berbakti Taehyung ah."

Taehyung hanya tersenyum lucu seolah ia mengerti apa yang diucapkan ayahnya. Begitu juga dengan Baekhyun, ia tersenyum geli ketika melihat Chanyeol yang justru menjadi tempat pembuangan tinja anaknya sendiri.

"Yasudah, baringkan Taehyung diatas kasur. Biar aku ganti popoknya."

Chanyeol langsung membaringkan tubuh kecil anaknya diatas kasur.

"Aku mau cuci tangan dulu."

"Tolong sekalian bawa air hangat Chanyeol ah.. "

Chanyeol mengangguk.

5 menit kemudian Chanyeol kembali sambil membawa baskom berisi air hangat. Dengan telaten Baekhyun melepas popok Taehyung dan tanpa rasa jijik membersihkan kotorannya. Baekhyun membasuh pantat sang anak dengan menggunakan air hangat dan mengoleskan bedak tabur agar kulit anaknya tidak iritasi. Setelah itu Baekhyun kembali memakaikan popok kain yang dijepit dengan menggunakan peniti. Ia masih belum berani menggunakan popok sekali pakai karena usia bayi nya yang masih terlalu muda.

Chanyeol tersenyum melihatnya, ia bangga pada istrinya itu karena sekarang ia benar-benar sudah berubah. Ia mau belajar menjadi seorang istri sekaligus ibu yang baik untuk anak dan juga dirinya.

"Darimana kau belajar mengganti popok bayi seperti ini?" ucapnya sambil mengelus rambut sang istri.

"Aku belajar banyak dari Irene dan eomma. Mereka banyak membantuku."

"Aku benar-benar beruntung memiliki istri seperti mu."

Baekhyun tersenyum. "Terimakasih atas pujiannya.."

.

.

.

Tidak terasa waktu berlalu dengan begitu cepat, Taehyung kini sudah berusia 3 bulan dan semakin menggemaskan. Anak itu tumbuh dengan sangat sehat, Baekhyun benar-benar bersyukur akan hal itu. Terkadang Baekhyun harus menginap dirumah ayahnya, karena pria yang sudah berstatus sebagai kakek satu orang cucu itu terkadang ingin bisa dekat dan bermain dengan cucunya. Chanyeol bahkan harus bolak-balik dari rumah kerumah ayahnya. Ia tidak bisa menginap karena tidak bisa meninggalkan pekerjaannya.

Berbicara mengenai Chanyeol, suaminya itu sekarang semakin sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Bisnisnya semakin laris dan pekerjaannya pun berjalan dengan lancar. Karena itu Chanyeol jadi jarang berada dirumah. Ia lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya diluar bersama para costumernya. Pergi pagi pulang pagi, seperti itulah siklus hidup Chanyeol selama beberapa waktu belakangan ini. Memang ada dampak positif yang Baekhyun rasakan, sekarang uang belanjanya jadi semakin bertambah dan Baekhyun mensyukuri akan hal itu. Tapi jujur saja Baekhyun sedikit agak merasa kesepian. Intensitasnya untuk bertemu dan berbincang dengan Chanyeol semakin menipis. Terkadang ia begitu merindukan pelukan hangat dari lelaki bertubuh atletis itu, tapi apalah daya Chanyeol terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Ini juga sudah lewat dari masa 40 hari larangan yang diberikan dokter untuk bercinta. Tubuh Baekhyun sudah kembali siap untuk menerima pusaka kebanggaan suaminya. Tapi sayangnya Chanyeol masih belum menyentuhnya lagi hingga saat ini. Pernah suatu waktu Baekhyun sengaja menggunakan lingerie yang sangat tipis yang memperlihatkan seluruh lekuk tubuhnya tapi Chanyeol sama sekali tidak bereaksi apapun, ia malah langsung tidur dan meninggalkan Baekhyun yang merasa sedikit terabaikan. Baekhyun tahu Chanyeol pasti merasa lelah, ia juga bekerja keras dari pagi ke pagi untuk memenuhi kebutuhan hidup sehari-hari mereka sekeluarga. Tapi tidak bisakah Chanyeol memperhatikan istrinya juga? Baekhyun juga ingin diperhatikan. Ia ingin disentuh dan dimanja oleh suaminya sendiri.

"Park Taehyung.. "

Baekhyun tersadar dari lamunannya ketika salah seorang suster memanggil nama anaknya. Saat ini Baekhyun sedang berada disebuah klinik kecil di dekat rumahnya untuk melakukan check up rutin.

Baekhyun langsung berdiri sambil menggendong Taehyung untuk masuk keruangan dokter. Ia melirik sekitar dan hanya bisa menghela nafas ketika melihat ibu-ibu yang lain datang untuk memeriksakan anak mereka bersama suami masing-masing. Hanya Baekhyun saja yang datang tanpa di dampingi oleh suami.

"Silahkan duduk tuan." Baekhyun disambut oleh seorang dokter wanita yang sangat cantik dan ramah.

Baekhyun duduk di depan meja sang dokter sambil memangku Taehyung yang tengah asyik mengemut empeng(?) bermotif gajah miliknya.

"Wah lucu sekali, berapa usianya tuan?"

"3 bulan."

Dokter itu tersenyum, ia kemudian meminta Baekhyun untuk membaringkan Taehyung diatas ranjang. Dengan telaten si dokter cantik itu memeriksa Taehyung. Bayi kecil berusia 3 bulan itu sama sekali tidak menangis saat diperiksa dan justru hanya mematap sang dokter dengan tatapan polosnya yang menggemaskan. Baekhyun tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tersenyum. Taehyung memang benar-benar sangat lucu.

"Semuanya baik, kondisi kesehatannya juga sangat bagus. Bayi anda benar-benar tumbuh menjadi anak yang sehat dan menggemaskan."

Baekhyun tersenyum. "Terimakasih dokter."

Pria cantik itu kemudian secara tak sengaja melihat sebuah timbangan berat badan di pojok ruangan, ia pun meminta pada sang dokter untuk mengijinkannya menggunakan timbangan itu.

"Tentu boleh tuan, silahkan."

Baekhyun berjalan pelan kearah timbangan itu dan menginjaknya pelan. Ia menutup mata sejenak dan berdo'a dalam hati semoga berat badannya turun.

"AAAAAAHHH."

Baekhyun berteriak kaget saat ia membuka mata, hal itu sontak saja membuat Taehyung terkejut dan menangis.

"Huweee.. "

Baekhyun dengan cepat menggendong anaknya itu dan berusaha menenangkannya. Ia menatap sang dokter dengan ekspresi panik yang sangat kentara.

"T-timbangan itu pasti rusak kan dok? Tidak mungkin berat badanku sekarang 74 kilogram."

"Timbangan itu tidak rusak tuan, saya baru membelinya 1 bulan yang lalu."

"T-tidak mungkin.." Baekhyun benar-benar tidak percaya ini, berat badannya naik dengan begitu drastis. Sebelumnya berat badan Baekhyun hanya sekitar 56 kilo. Baekhyun tidak pernah mengalami kenaikan yang sangat drastis seperti ini.

.

.

.

Baekhyun menatap pantulan dirinya dari cermin, ia menatap dirinya begitu lama. Terkadang ia mencubit pipinya sendiri yang memang terlihat lebih chubby, tubuhnya juga terlihat jauh lebih berisi dari sebelumnya dan Baekhyun benar-benar risih akan hal itu. Belum lagi wajahnya yang agak sedikit berminyak dan ditambah beberapa jerawat yang muncul dikulit wajahnya. Semenjak ia punya Taehyung, ia memang tidak punya waktu untuk sekedar merawat diri.

"Apa mungkin Chanyeol mengacuhkanku karena berat badanku yang bertambah?"

Baekhyun dengan cepat menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak mungkin, Chanyeol bukan tipikal pria yang seperti itu. Aku harus berpikir positif, Chanyeol sibuk bekerja dan karena itu dia tidak punya waktu untuk memperhatikanku. Ya seperti itu."

Tapi sekeras apapun ia berusaha untuk berpikiran positif, rasanya pemikiran-pemikiran negatif itu jauh lebih mendominasi. Mungkin memang karena berat tubuhnya yang bertambah Chanyeol jadi terkesan cuek padanya.

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 7 malam, sebentar lagi suaminya pulang dan ia harus bersiap untuk menyambutnya. Buru-buru ia berjalan keruangan depan dan menunggu suaminya pulang.

CKLEK

"Chan-"

"Ya, tentu. Aku akan datang kesana segera. Aku akan sampai dalam waktu 15 menit."

Baekhyun langsung terdiam ketika Chanyeol masuk kerumah sambil sibuk bertelepon dengan seseorang. Selalu seperti ini, Chanyeol selalu sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri.

PIIP

"Oh Baekhyun ah.. " Chanyeol baru sadar jika Baekhyun daritadi berdiri dihadapannya.

"Kau sudah pulang?"

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Tentu."

Baekhyun menghela nafas. "Yasudah, kalau begitu biar aku siapkan air hangat untuk kau mandi. Aku juga sudah menyiapkan makanan untukmu."

"Tidak usah Baek, aku pulang hanya untuk berganti pakaian saja. Aku harus segera pergi lagi. Ada pekerjaan yang harus aku kerjakan." ucapnya sambil berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan Baekhyun yang hanya bisa mencebikan bibirnya kesal.

Sekitar 10 menit kemudian Chanyeol kembali dengan pakaian yang lebih santai, ia memakai kaos berwarna hitam yang dibalut jaket kulit berwarna senada dan celana jeans bolong-bolong. Baekhyun juga bisa mencium aroma minyak wangi yang begitu maskulin dari tubuh suaminya itu.

Dengan sebatang rokok yang terselip dibibir tebalnya, Chanyeol memakai sepatunya dengan cepat.

"Aku pergi, jaga rumah baik-baik."

"Chanyeol ah.. " Baekhyun sontak memanggil nama suaminya itu ketika pria tinggi itu hendak membuka pintu rumah.

"Kau tidak melupakan sesuatu..?"

Chanyeol mengernyitkan alisnya bingung, ia melepas rokok yang terselip dari bibirnya. "Melupakan apa?"

"Kau melupakan sesuatu Chanyeol ah.. " ucap Baekhyun yang terlihat semakin kesal.

Chanyeol terdiam untuk beberapa saat. "Ah tentu aku tidak lupa, sebentar ya."

Baekhyun lantas tersenyum mendengarnya dan dengan cepat ia menutup kedua matanya rapat menunggu Chanyeol untuk menciumnya. Chanyeol mengeluarkan dompet dari dalam saku celananya dan mengeluarkan beberapa lembar Won dan langsung memberikannya pada Baekhyun.

"30.000 Won, nanti setelah pekerjaan ku selesai akan aku tambahkan lagi."

Baekhyun menatap nanar lembar demi lembar uang yang baru saja Chanyeol berikan untuknya. Sungguh, apakah Chanyeol benar-benar sudah melupakannya?

"Aku sudah telat, nanti kita bicara lagi." Chanyeol langsung pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Baekhyun yang hanya bisa menatap sebal.

Chanyeol tidak menciumnya seperti biasa ketika ia hendak pergi keluar rumah, ia bahkan tidak menanyakan kabar Taehyung anaknya dan lebih mementingkan pekerjaannya itu.

"Dasar menyebalkan." ucapnya sambil menghentakan kakinya kencang.

.

.

.

Pukul 00.00 tengah malam Baekhyun masih terduduk diatas ranjangnya, Taehyung sudah tertidur daritadi dan ia hanya menghabiskan waktunya dengan menangis dan menangis.

"Aku memang jelek, mukaku jerawatan dan tubuhku gemuk seperti panda. Tidak heran jika suamiku sendiri mengacuhkanku sekarang hiks."

TOK TOK TOK TOK

Baekhyun mendengar suara pintu rumah yang diketuk dari luar, itu pasti Chanyeol. Buru-buru ia berbaring dan mengusap airmatanya cepat. Ia menutup matanya dan berpura-pura tidur.

Terdengar suara langkah kaki yang semakin mendekat kearah kamar.

CKLEK

Chanyeol membuka pintu kamar mereka dengan kondisi baju yang lepek karena kehujanan. Ia melihat purtra dan istrinya sudah tertidur dengan pulas. Ia kemudian berjalan kesamping ranjang istrinya dan mengeluarkan dompet dari dalam celananya. Ia mengambil seluruh uang yang ia dapat hari ini dan menyimpannya disamping tempat tidur Baekhyun.

Chanyeol ingin sekali menghampiri anaknya tapi ia tidak berani melakukannya karena ia belum mandi dan nafasnya juga bau rokok. Chanyeol tidak ingin mengambil resiko.

Ia kemudian mengambil handuk yang tergantung dibelakang pintu dan berjalan keluar kamar.

Baekhyun membuka matanya kemudian, ia memegang uang pemberian Chanyeol dan meremasnya pelan.

.

.

.

Hari ini hari Minggu dan Chanyeol tidak bekerja, ia menghabiskan waktunya dengan memperbaiki beberapa televisi dan laptop milik pelanggannya.

Baekhyun yang sedang memasak di dapur pun terus berdecak sebal. Ia memotong-motong sayuran dengan sangat kencang.

"Terus saja sibuk dengan alat-alat itu. Ini hari minggu dan dia masih saja sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Sebenarnya istrinya itu aku atau televisi rusak itu sih? Semakin kesini Chanyeol semakin menyebalkan saya."

TING

Baekhyun mengalihkan atensinya pada oven yang berbunyi. Ia kemudian mengeluarkan kue cokelat panas yang baru saja matang. Baekhyun yang rajin belajar masak dari Tuan Lee pun sekarang sudah mahir memasak sendiri terutama membuat kue. Ia memotong-motong kue cokelat itu menjadi bagian yang lebih kecil. Tak lupa Baekhyun juga membuat secangkir kopi hitam panas dan menyimpannya diatas sebuah nampan. Dengan perlahan Baekhyun berjalan menghampiri suaminya yang tengah sibuk dengan pekerjaannya.

"Silahkan dinikmati Chanyeol ah."

Chanyeol menoleh sejenak dan tersenyum kemudian. "Terimakasih."

Baekhyun duduk disamping suaminya sambil menyalakan televisi, ia mengutak-atik channel televisi mencari acara yang bagus. Pria cantik itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk menonton acara Music Bank di stasiun televisi KBS.

Chanyeol langsung mengalihkan atensinya pada televisi ketika girlband AOA tampil membawakan lagu hits mereka Good Luck. Dengan pakaian yang super sexy sekumpulan gadis-gadis cantik itu menari dan meliuk-liukan tubuh molek mereka.

Chanyeol sampai menganga dibuatnya. "Wah tubuh mereka benar-benar bagus, mereka cantik dan mereka adalah idaman semua pria."

Baekhyun yang mendengar itu pun sontak merasa tersindir. Ia hanya bisa meremat kaos yang ia pakai sambil mengerutu sebal. Chanyeol benar-benar tidak peka, ia seperti membandingkan tubuh gemuknya dengan tubuh langsing para member girlband itu.

KRIING.. KRIING

Ponsel Chanyeol berbunyi, dan Chanyeol tampak tersenyum begitu ia melihat ID name dari layar ponselnya.

"Yoboseyo.. Ne.. Ini aku Chanyeol." pria tinggi itu langsung berdiri dan pergi ke teras belakang rumah.

Baekhyun dibuat curiga karenanya, Chanyeol tidak pernah secara sembunyi-sembunyi menerima telepon dari orang lain. Ia juga terlihat begitu bahagia saat menerima telepon tadi. Baekhyun jadi semakin penasaran, siapa yang telah menelepon suaminya hingga pria itu terlihat begitu senang?

Pria cantik itu pun memutuskan untuk mengikuti suaminya ke teras belakang dan bersembunyi dibalik tembok.

"Ne, tentu. Aku juga merindukan kalian semua. Aku pasti datang, tunggu aku disana Seohyun ah."

Seohyun? Siapa itu?

"Ne, sampai bertemu nanti."

PIIP

Baekhyun buru-buru berlari keruang tengah dan duduk sambil terengah-engah.

"Baek, kenapa kau terlihat sangat kelelahan seperti itu?" tanya Chanyeol ketika ia kembali masuk kedalam rumah.

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa."

Chanyeol sedikit mengernyitkan alisnya pelan, namun ia kembali mengedikan bahunya acuh.

"Hari ini aku akan pergi, aku ada urusan diluar."

"Pergi kemana?"

"Kesuatu tempat, bertemu teman."

"Teman siapa?"

"Teman sewaktu aku SMP dulu. Sudah ya, aku harus segera pergi sekarang. Mungkin aku akan pulang terlambat. Kau tidak perlu menungguku."

Chanyeol langsung pergi ke kamar untuk berganti pakaian. Baekhyun hanya bisa terdiam ditempatnya. Ia berusaha untuk menghilangkan pemikiran-pemikiran negatif tentang suaminya.

.

.

.

Pukul 11 malam Baekhyun berjalan mondar mandir di depan ruang tamu. Ia tidak bisa tidur dan masih menunggu suaminya pulang. Sedari tadi Baekhyun benar-benar dibuat tidak tenang. Ia takut suaminya itu punya selingkuhan dan berpaling darinya. Sikap Chanyeol yang terkesan cuek akhir-akhir ini juga membuat Baekhyun semakin merasa resah. Apa iya, hanya karena berat badannya bertambah Chanyeol tidak tertarik lagi padanya? Jika itu benar, berarti Chanyeol tidak benar-benar mencintainya, ia hanya mencintai tubuhnya saja.

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Ia berusaha untuk menepis segala pemikiran negatifnya itu.

CKLEK

"Kau belum tidur?"

Baekhyun tersadar dari lamunannya ketika Chanyeol membuka pintu rumah dan bertanya padanya.

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Belum."

"Kenapa kau tidak tidur duluan saja? Aku kan sudah bilang aku akan pulang terlambat." ucap Chanyeol sembari melepas sepatunya.

Baekhyun berusaha untuk tersenyum. "Kau sudah makan? Biar aku siapkan makanan untukmu ya?"

"Aku sudah makan tadi."

"Kalau begitu biar aku siapkan air panas untukmu mandi ya?"

Chanyeol mengangguk pelan.

Chanyeol langsung masuk kedalam kamar mandi setelah Baekhyun selesai menyiapkan air panas untuknya mandi. Selagi menunggu suaminya itu selesai mandi, Baekhyun memasukan semua pakaian kotor suaminya kedalam keranjang. Alisnya sedikit mengernyit ketika indera penciumannya mencium aroma parfum wanita dari kemeja yang Chanyeol pakai tadi. Baekhyun langsung mengambil kemeja berwarna abu-abu itu dan menciumnya kemudian. Tidak salah lagi, ini memang aroma parfum wanita. Matanya semakin terbelalak ketika ia tak sengaja melihat noda lipstrick dikerah kemeja sang suami.

Air mata Baekhyun secara otomatis langsung mengalir detik itu juga, ia semakin yakin jika Chanyeol memang punya wanita idaman lain diluar sana.

"Hiks, tega sekali kau melakukan ini padaku Chanyeol ah."

.

.

.

CKLEK

Chanyeol membuka pintu kamarnya, ia hanya menggunakan handuk yang melilit dibawah tubuhnya. Ia sedikit mengernyit ketika mendapati Baekhyun tengah menangis sambil terisak-isak diatas kasur.

"Kenapa kau menangis seperti itu Baek, terjadi sesuatu?"

"Hiks tega sekali kau melakukan ini padaku Chanyeol ah, kau benar-benar tega."

Chanyeol mengernyitkan alisnya bingung. Memangnya apa yang sudah ia lakukan?

"Apa maksudmu? Memangnya apa yang sudah aku lakukan?"

"Kau berselingkuh dariku Chanyeol ah, kau telah mengkhianatiku hiks."

"Mwo?"

"Kemeja mu bau parfum wanita, ada bekas lipstick juga yang menempel dikerah kemeja mu hiks." ucap Baekhyun sambil menangis tersedu-sedu.

Chanyeol duduk disamping istrinya itu dan berusaha menenangkan Baekhyun.

"Lepas hiks lepaskan aku, pulangkan saja Baekkie pada aboeji." Baekhyun terus berontak ketika Chanyeol hendak memeluknya.

Chanyeol hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat istrinya yang tengah merajuk seperti ini.

"Baekkie tau sekarang Baekkie tidak secantik dulu, Baekkie sekarang gendut dan jerawatan. Tapi bukan berarti kau bisa berselingkuh dibelakang Baekkie hiks. Baekkie benar-benar sakit hati. Baekkie kecewa pada Chanyeol."

Chanyeol terdiam sambil menopang dagunya, ia terus menatap istrinya yang menangis sampai beberapa menit kemudian.

"Kenapa kau diam saja? Apa kau merasa bersalah karena sudah berselingkuh dibelakang Baekkie? Hiks."

"Kau ingin aku bicara?"

"Ne, bicarakan semuanya. Beritahu padaku siapa perempuan itu agar aku bisa menampar wajahnya."

Chanyeol menghela nafas. "Aku tidak selingkuh Baek."

"Bohong, kau bohong. Lalu bagaimana kau menjelaskan soal aroma parfum dan noda bekas lipstick di kemejamu tadi?"

"Tadi aku pergi ke acara reuni teman-teman smp ku, disana aku bertemu dengan semua teman-temanku dan ada salah satu teman wanitaku namanya Seohyun, ia mabuk dan salah mengira aku suaminya. Ia langsung mencium kerah kemejaku dan parfum yang ia pakai menempel di kemejaku. Itu hanya sebuah kesalahpahaman Baek, Seohyun dan suaminya juga sudah meminta maaf padaku."

Baekhyun terdiam sejenak. "Kau tidak sedang berbohong padaku kan Chanyeol ah?"

"Untuk apa aku berbohong? Aku memang tidak berselingkuh."

Baekhyun mengusap airmatanya pelan. "Lalu kenapa belakangan ini kau selalu mengacuhkanku? Kau sudah tidak pernah memperhatikanku lagi, apa karena aku gendut kau jadi bersikap acuh padaku?"

Chanyeol tertawa pelan mendengarnya. "Kau ini ada-ada saja, maafkan aku jika selama ini kau merasa di acuhkan. Aku sama sekali tidak berniat melakukan itu. Aku hanya terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan ku, aku terlalu lelah bekerja sehingga tidak ada yang aku pikirkan lagi selain beristirahat setelah pulang kerumah. Aku sibuk bekerja juga bukan karena aku sengaja menghindarimu, aku bekerja banting tulang siang malam karena aku sedang menabung untuk masa depan Taehyung. Aku berjuang seperti ini demi kebahagian keluarga kecil kita, tidak ada maksud lain. Jadi jangan pernah berpikir yang tidak-tidak tentangku, aku bukan pria brengsek yang bisa dengan mudah menodai ikatan suci sebuah pernikahan. Apalagi jika hanya kau gendut atau jerawatan, aku tidak peduli soal itu. Aku mencintaimu karena kau adalah Baekhyun, bukan karena fisikmu."

Baekhyun sontak terdiam, ia merasa begitu tertohok dengan ucapan Chanyeol barusan. Sepertinya ia memang salah karena telah berpikiran buruk tentang suaminya. Seharusnya ia memang tidak perlu meragukan cinta dan ketulusan Chanyeol untuknya.

"A-aku minta maaf Chanyeol ah. Aku tau aku memang salah, tidak seharusnya aku meragukan kesetiaanmu padaku." ucap Baekhyun yang terdengar begitu menyesal.

Chanyeol tersenyum melihatnya. "Tidak semudah itu mendapatkan maaf dariku, ada syarat yang harus kau penuhi."

"A-apa? Kenapa harus pakai syarat segala?"

"Kau ingin mendapatkan maaf dariku atau tidak?"

Baekhyun dengan cepat mengangguk. "Iya aku mau, apa syaratnya?"

Chanyeol menyeringai tipis, ia kemudian mendekatkan tubuhnya dan berbisik pelan ditelinga Baekhyun. "Cukup dengan membuka pahamu lebar-lebar dan mendesah pasrah dibawah tubuhku."

BLUSSH

Wajah Baekhyun merona parah mendengarnya, jujur ia juga sudah sangat merindukan sentuhan suaminya. Tapi tetap saja rasanya begitu memalukan jika Chanyeol bicara sefrontral itu padanya.

"B-baiklah, akan aku lakukan."

"5 ronde.. "

"Mwo?"

"Aku sudah puasa selama 40 hari dan ini adalah saatnya bagiku untuk membalas dendam." ucapnya sambil melempar handuk yang dipakainya asal.

"Tapi bagaimana jika Taehyung bangun Chanyeol ah?"

"Kau cukup mendesah liar di dekat telingaku saja, dengan begitu Taehyung tidak akan terganggu." Chanyeol langsung mendorong dan menindih tubuh berisi istrinya itu.

"Tapi Chan, aku-hmmmphhh." Chanyeol sama sekali tidak membiarkan Baekhyun untuk berbicara lagi, ia langsung meraup bibir mungil sang istri dengan rakus. Tangannya bergerak liar melepas celana sang istri. tanpa aba-aba ia langsung melesakan kejantanannya masuk kedalam lubang hangat sang istri hingga Baekhyun menjerit di dalam ciumannya.

.

.

.

1 bulan kemudian..

Chanyeol duduk diruang tengah sambil mengawasi anaknya yang berguling kesana kemari sambil bermain squishy. Diusianya yang baru menginjak 4 bulan ini, Taehyung sudah bisa berceloteh dan mengucapkan beberapa kata sperti 'ma-ma-ma.' dan 'pa-pa-pa.' Chanyeol senang sekali ketika Taehyung sudah bisa memanggilnya dengan sebutan papa. Ia juga sudah bisa berbalik tengkurap dan terlentang sendiri, selain itu Taehyung juga tumbuh menjadi anak yang sangat sehat. Tubuhnya sedikit gemuk tapi itu justru membuat Taehyung jadi ratusan kali lebih menggemaskan.

"Chanyeol.. " Baekhyun datang sambil membawa kopi dan singkong goreng untuk sang suami.

"Terimakasih sayang." Chanyeol memakan singkong goreng buatan istrinya dengan lahap.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu Chanyeol ah."

"Apa itu?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menyesap kopi hitam kesukaannya.

"Aku hamil."

"Uhukk.. Uhukk." Chanyeol langsung tersedak mendengarnya.

"Kau bercanda?"

"Aku serius Chanyeol, sudah 3 minggu. Aku pergi ke klinik kemarin."

Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya kasar, ia benar-benar shock. Ia tidak menyangka Baekhyun akan hamil lagi secepat ini.

"Kau tidak suka jika aku hamil lagi?"

Chanyeol sontak menggeleng. "Bukan begitu, aku hanya terkejut saja. Taehyung masih kecil, aku tidak bisa membayangkan jika dia harus punya adik lagi diusianya yang masih sekecil ini."

"Ini semua kan salahmu, seandainya saja kau memakai kondom waktu itu, aku pasti tidak akan hamil lagi sekarang."

Chanyeol terdiam, ada benarnya juga apa yang dikatakan oleh Baekhyun. Istrinya itu tidak akan hamil jika ia tidak mengeluarkan spermanya di dalam tubuh Baekhyun.

"Yasudahlah, tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan lagi sekarang. Kita hanya perlu bersyukur atas anugerah yang Tuhan berikan. Tidak banyak pasangan bisa hamil lagi setelah punya anak pertama."

Baekhyun mengangguk, ia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dada bidang sang suami sambil menatap Taehyung yang asyik bermain Squishy.

Chanyeol terdiam ditempatnya, Baekhyun hamil lagi itu artinya biaya untuk kehidupan keluarganya semakin bertambah. Uang untuk biaya masa depan Taehyung saja belum terkumpul semua, sekarang ia justru harus menyambut kelahiran anak berikutnya. Pria tinggi itu menghela nafasnya panjang. Tidak apalah, ia harus tetap bersyukur atas apapun keadaannya sekarang. Selama ia masih hidup, Chanyeol yakin ia bisa menghidupi istri dan anak-anaknya dengan baik.

'Aku harus bekerja lebih keras lagi mulai sekarang. Tetap semangat Park Chanyeol.'

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**


	18. Chapter 18

4 bulan kemudian..

Pria tinggi itu duduk dikursi ruang tamu sendirian, jam sudah menunjukan pukul 8 malam. Ia masih fokus pada buku catatan pemasukan yang ia pegang sejak setengah jam yang lalu. Ia memijat pelipisnya kemudian. Belakangan ini bisnisnya tidak berjalan begitu lancar, pemasukannya terus menurun dari minggu ke minggu karena banyaknya pesaing yang muncul. Kesuksesan bisnis reparasi online yang ia buat ternyata memicu munculnya para pesaing yang juga membuat bisnis online dengan tema serupa, alhasil pemasukan Chanyeol jadi berkurang karena banyak pelanggannya yang berpindah ke tempat lain. Chanyeol harus memutar otak agar pemasukannya tetap stabil, Taehyung sudah semakin besar dan otomatis kebutuhan yang harus dipenuhi pun semakin banyak. Belum lagi ia juga harus menabung untuk biaya persalinan anak keduanya. Kebutuhan rumah, biaya hidup ibunya dan juga upah karyawannya juga harus Chanyeol pikirkan. Kepalanya seperti mau pecah rasanya memikirkan itu semua.

"Chanyeol.. " Baekhyun datang sembari membawa secangkir teh manis hangat.

"Minum dulu chan, agar kau bisa lebih rileks."

Chanyeol mengambil cangkir itu, meniupnya perlahan dan meminumnya kemudian. "Terimakasih.. "

Chanyeol kembali menyandarkan tubuh lelahnya ke sandaran kursi sambil menutup matanya pelan. Baekhyun yang melihat itu pun lantas langsung berinisiatif untuk memijat lengan berotot sang suami.

"Aku minta maaf karena sudah membuatmu susah, aku benar-benar merasa menyesal.. "

"Jangan bicara seperti itu. Kau, Taehyung, bayi yang berada dalam perutmu dan juga ibuku adalah tanggung jawabku. Menafkahi kalian semua sudah menjadi tanggung jawabku sebagai kepala rumah tangga. Jangan bicara seperti itu, aku tidak suka."

Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti. "Bagaimana jika aku ikut bekerja juga? Aku bisa membantumu untuk mencari uang Chanyeol ah.. "

Chanyeol sontak membuka matanya begitu mendengar penuturan Baekhyun. "Kau ingin bekerja di cafe Suho lagi?"

Baekhyun menggeleng dengan cepat. "Tentu tidak Chanyeol, aku berencana untuk melamar pekerjaan di salonnya Irene. Aku bisa banyak membantu disana Chanyeol ah."

Chanyeol menghela nafas. "Lalu siapa yang akan mengurus Taehyung? Kau juga sedang hamil Baek.. "

"Taehyung bisa aku titipkan pada eomma, aku yakin eomma tidak akan keberatan."

Chanyeol mendelik mendengarnya, ekspresi diwajahnya langsung berubah. "Apa yang kau bicarakan? Kau ingin menyerahkan tanggung jawabmu pada ibuku begitu? Kau itu ibunya Taehyung Baek, kau yang harus merawat dan mengurus Taehyung, bukan eomma."

"Aku tau Chanyeol, aku juga tidak akan melepaskan tanggung jawabku begitu saja. Aku hanya menitipkan Taehyung sebentar lalu setelah itu aku akan kembali menjadi ibunya Taehyung, aku akan tetap menjalankan tugasku sebagai seorang ibu.. "

"Taehyung masih terlalu kecil Baek, dia masih butuh perhatian penuh dari ibunya. Taehyung juga masih menyusu, ia masih butuh asi eksklusif."

"Aku akan memompa asi ku terlebih dahulu sebelum aku bekerja Chanyeol ah, lagipula salonnya Irene kan tidak terlalu jauh dari sini. aku bisa pulang pergi atau eomma juga bisa pergi menyusulku ke salon."

Chanyeol semakin mendelik tidak suka mendengarnya, ia menatap Baekhyun dengan ekspresi kesal yang sangat kentara.

"Apa kau pikir aku tidak bisa menghidupi kalian semua begitu? Kau mencoba meremehkanku?"

Baekhyun sontak menggeleng. "T-tidak Chanyeol tidak begitu, kau salah paham. Aku hanya ingin membantumu saja Chanyeol ah, tidak ada maksud lain."

"Itu sama saja, dengar Baekhyun ah. Aku ini suamimu, aku ayahnya Taehyung dan aku adalah kepala keluarga dirumah ini. Selama aku masih hidup aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan keluargaku kekurangan sesuatu apapun, bahkan jika aku harus kehilangan kedua kakiku karena terlalu lelah bekerja, itu tidak akan menjadi masalah selama kebutuhan keluargaku terpenuhi. Mungkin memang benar jika sekarang aku sedang mengalami kesulitan keuangan, tapi bukan berarti aku tidak mampu untuk memenuhi segala kebutuhan kalian. Aku mampu, aku hanya perlu bekerja lebih keras lagi. Jadi berhentilah memintaku untuk mengijinkanmu bekerja juga karena sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan pernah mengijinkannya. Kau membuatku tersinggung Baek, kau seperti meragukan jika aku bisa memenuhi kebutuhan keluarga kita."

Baekhyun menggeleng dengan cepat, ia tidak menyangka reaksi Chanyeol akan seperti ini. "Tidak seperti itu Chanyeol, aku mohon jangan salah paham. Aku hanya ingin membantumu, aku tidak-"

"Jika kau memang ingin membantuku kau hanya perlu menuruti ucapanku. Urus anak-anakku dan jadilah ibu rumah tangga yang baik."

"Tapi Chanyeol aku-"

"Kenapa kau terus membantahku? Kau ingin menjadi seorang istri yang pembangkang?"

Baekhyun sontak terdiam, ia menundukan kepalanya dalam dengan mata yang mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Ini pertama dan terakhir kalinya kita membahas soal ini. Aku tidak mau mendengar kau membicarakan ini lagi. Fokus saja mengurus anak kita, kau juga sedang hamil. Jadi jangan pernah berpikir untuk bekerja juga karena sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan pernah mengijinkannya. Melihatmu bekerja di cafe Suho saja sudah membuatku muak, aku tidak suka jika istriku bekerja diluar dan melalaikan tugasnya sebagai seorang ibu rumah tangga. Kau mengerti apa yang aku ucapkan Park Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun langsung tersentak mendengarnya dan secara refleks ia langsung mengangguk kaku.

Chanyeol langsung berdiri dan berjalan masuk kedalam kamar. Baekhyun yang melihat itu hanya bisa menghembuskan nafasnya pasrah. Chanyeol punya harga diri yang sangat tinggi dan ia juga sangat keras kepala. Ia masih punya pemikiran kolot dan berpikir bahwa seorang istri tidak seharusnya bekerja untuk mencari nafkah. Itu memang benar, tapi seorang istri juga tidak dilarang untuk membantu suaminya. Baekhyun sama sekali tidak berniat merendahkan suaminya, ia hanya ingin meringankan beban dipundak suaminya. Hanya itu, apa ia salah? Siapa lagi yang akan membantu suami yang sedang kesusahan jika bukan istrinya sendiri? Baekhyun benar-benar tidak tega jika setiap hari harus melihat suaminya pergi pagi pulang pagi hanya untuk memenuhi kebutuhan mereka sekeluarga. Apa Chanyeol pikir hatinya tidak merasa sakit? Jika Baekhyun harus jujur, hatinya seperti diiris silet setiap kali ia melihat suaminya itu terlihat begitu kelelahan sehabis pulang kerja. Sayangnya Chanyeol tidak pernah mengerti soal itu, ia lebih mementingkan egonya untuk tidak menerima bantuan dari istrinya sendiri. Sekuat-kuatnya seorang laki-laki pasti butuh bantuan dari orang lain juga. Chanyeol memang sangat keras kepala, Baekhyun benar-benar tidak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran suaminya itu.

.

.

.

Pukul 3 pagi Chanyeol terbangun dari tidurnya, ia baru saja pergi ke supermarket 24 jam untuk membeli beberapa bungkus cokelat. Sekarang ia tengah duduk sendirian di meja makan sambil memakan cokelat yang baru saja ia beli dengan lahap.

Semenjak Baekhyun hamil anak kedua mereka, Chanyeol sering sekali menginginkan sesuatu yang tak terduga sebelumnya. Seperti saat ini contohnya, tiba-tiba saja ia sangat ingin makan cokelat. Jika tidak dipenuhi, Chanyeol biasanya tidak akan bisa tidur lagi. Ini benar-benar aneh, Baekhyun yang hamil tapi malah ia yang merasakan ngidam. Baekhyun sendiri justru lebih kalem dan tidak rewel seperti saat kehamilan pertama. Ia tidak banyak mengidam dan tidak mengalami morning sick.

"Chanyeol ah.. "

Chanyeol menoleh ketika Baekhyun juga ikut terbangun dan berjalan pelan kearahnya.

"Kau belum tidur?"

Baekhyun menggeleng, ia kemudian duduk dihadapan Chanyeol. "Aku terbangun karena tidak mendapatimu tidur disampingku, aku memutuskan untuk keluar dan mencarimu keruang makan. Dan ternyata benar kau ada disini. Kau mengidam lagi?"

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Tiba-tiba saja aku ingin makan cokelat."

Baekhyun terdiam untuk beberapa saat. "Chanyeol aku ingin bicara sesuatu, aku ingin minta maaf soal kejadian tadi. Aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud untuk merendahkanmu. Aku janji tidak akan membahas soal itu lagi, aku hanya akan fokus mengurus Taehyung dan menjadi ibu rumah tangga yang baik seperti apa yang kau harapkan."

Chanyeol tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa, aku juga minta maaf karena tadi sempat terbawa emosi. Aku memang tidak suka jika kau bekerja juga Baekhyun ah, aku tidak mau Taehyung jadi terabaikan setelah kau bekerja."

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Ne, aku mengerti Chanyeol ah."

"Kau mau?" Chanyeol menyodorkan sebungkus cokelat ditangannya pada Baekhyun.

Seketika senyuman Baekhyun langsung menghilang detik itu juga, ia memandang suaminya itu dengan ekspresi yang sulit di artikan. "Kau ingin menghinaku?"

"Apa?"

"Aku tau tubuhku gemuk tapi bukan berarti kau bisa mengejekku."

Chanyeol mengernyitkan alisnya bingung, apa yang Baekhyun bicarakan?

"Apa maksudmu Baek, aku-"

"Cokelat bisa membuat tubuh seseorang menjadi gemuk, kau sengaja memberikanku cokelat agar tubuhku semakin gemuk kan?"

"Apa? Tidak begitu Baek, aku hanya ingin menawarkan saja."

"Bohong, kau pasti ingin tubuhku semakin gemuk."

"Tidak, aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu."

"Bohong."

"Tidak."

"Bohong."

"Tidak."

"Bohong hiks.. Kau bohong Chanyeol, kau ingin tubuhku semakin gemuk. Kau ingin aku terlihat semakin jelek agar kau bisa menikah lagi, kau jahat Chanyeol hiks kau jahat."

Chanyeol menghela nafas kemudian, Baekhyun memang jarang mengidam dan mengalami morning sick lagi. Tapi istrinya itu sekarang jadi ratusan kali lebih sensitif dari sebelumnya. Chanyeol salah bicara sedikit saja, Baekhyun bisa langsung menangis sampai seharian. Terkadang Baekhyun juga salah mengartikan apa maksud dari ucapannya, jika sudah seperti itu Baekhyun pasti akan langsung mendiamkannya dan tidak mau berbicara dengannya lagi.

"Kau jangan bicara sembarangan Baek. Yasudah kalau kau tidak mau, biar aku habiskan saja sendiri.." ucapnya yang terdengar sangat acuh. Namun rupanya ucapan Chanyeol itu disalah artikan oleh Baekhyun. Ia malah mengira Chanyeol sudah tidak peduli lagi padanya.

"Jadi kau sudah tidak peduli lagi padaku? Kau enak-enakan makan cokelat sedangkan aku duduk disini dengan perut kelaparan? Kau benar-benar egois Chanyeol, kau sangat egois hiks."

Chanyeol tidak jadi memakan cokelat yang bungkusnya sudah ia buka, ia menatap istrinya itu dengan pandangan frustasi. Apapun yang ia lakukan selalu saja salah dimata Baekhyun.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana? Kau kan tidak mau makan cokelat ini."

"Lakukan apa saja agar aku juga tidak merasa kelaparan, bisa-bisanya kau makan enak sedangkan anak dan istrimu merasa kelaparan disini. Dasar suami tidak peka." ucap Baekhyun sambil mengusap perutnya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya kasar, ia hanya bisa berdo'a pada Tuhan untuk selalu diberikan kesabaran dalam menghadapi Baekhyun yang sedang hamil seperti ini.

"Baik, tunggu disini sebentar. Biar aku buatkan makanan lain untukmu."

.

.

.

Pagi ini Baekhyun mendapat tugas untuk belanja bulanan, Heechul sedang tidak enak badan dan alhasil ia yang harus belanja untuk kebutuhan satu bulan kedepan. Dengan ditemani oleh Irene, Baekhyun memasuki sebuah pusat perbelanjaan besar yang baru dibuka sekitar satu minggu yang lalu sambil membawa Taehyung dalam gendongannya. Mereka berjalan menuju sebuah supermarket yang terdapat di dalam Mall tersebut.

Baekhyun dan Irene berkeliling sambil mendorong stroller. "Supermarket ini ramai sekali."

Irene mengangguk mengiyakan. "Mungkin karena baru di buka dan supermarket ini juga memberikan diskon yang cukup besar bagi pelanggan pertama yang berbelanja disini. Selain itu barang-barang disini juga sangat lengkap."

Baekhyun mengangguk setuju, ia kemudian berjalan menuju rak daging dan melihat-lihat sekumpulan daging sapi segar. "Lihat Taehyung ah, ini daging sapi. Ayahmu sangat suka jika makan daging sapi bakar. Apa eomma harus membelikan ini untuk ayahmu?" ucapnya pada Taehyung sambil menaruh anak berpipi gempal itu dikursi stroller.

Taehyung hanya diam dan tak merespon sama sekali karena anak itu sedang sibuk dengan biskuit cokelat yang Irene berikan untuknya.

"Kau beli saja daging itu untuk Chanyeol Baekhyun ah, sesekali buatlah suamimu itu senang."

Baekhyun melirik label harga yang tertera diatas rak tersebut. 9000 Won per 1 kg. Lumayan mahal memang. Tapi tak apalah, toh nanti ia bisa dapat diskon karena ini adalah pertama kalinya ia belanja disini.

"Baiklah, aku akan beli 2 kilo saja kalau begitu."

Setelah selesai membeli kebutuhan untuk dapur, mereka berdua memutuskan untuk berkeliling terlebih dahulu sambil mencari sesuatu yang mungkin bisa membuat mereka tertarik. Mata Baekhyun langsung terfokus pada sebuah toko pakaian mewah yang dulu sering sekali Baekhyun kunjungi sebelum ia menikah dengan Chanyeol. Baekhyun tidak menyangka jika toko pakaian itu juga membuka cabangnya di pusat perbelanjaan ini.

"Irene ah, ayo kita pergi kesana."

"Kemana?"

"Ke toko yang disana."

Irene membulatkan matanya terkejut ketika Baekhyun menunjuk sebuah toko pakaian yang terkenal sangat mahal dan berkelas.

"Kau yakin mau kesana Baek?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Ayo.. " ia langsung menarik tangan Irene dan berjalan masuk kedalam toko.

Seketika itu juga mereka langsung menjadi pusat perhatian seluruh pengunjung dan pegawai toko yang merasa aneh melihat penampilan Baekhyun dan Irene yang terlihat seperti orang kampung.

"Ah yaampun ini bagus sekali, seandainya saja Chanyeol mau membelikannya untukku." Baekhyun menyentuh sebuah sweater turtle neck berwarna cokelat dengan pandangan mata yang berbinar-binar. Ia ingin sekali bisa membeli sweater ini.

Irene melihat label harga yang tertempel di kerah sweater tersebut dan langsung melotot setelahnya.

"400.000 Won? Baek ini mahal sekali.. "

Baekhyun terdiam, 400.000 Won adalah harga yang sangat murah untuknya sebelum menikah dengan Chanyeol. Tapi sekarang kondisinya sudah berbeda, ia sudah resmi menjadi istri seorang Park Chanyeol yang itu artinya uang segitu adalah jumlah uang yang amat sangat besar.

Atensinya kemudian teralih pada sebuah syal berwarna senada disampingnya, ia melihat label harganya dan kembali terdiam setelah melihatnya. 225.000 Won. Pria cantik itu menghela nafas..

Baekhyun kemudian beralih untuk melihat deretan sepatu-sepatu mewah yang terletak tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Ada sebuah sepatu kets berwarna biru muda yang berhasil menarik perhatian Baekhyun, ia mengambil sepatu itu namun langsung mematung begitu melihat harganya.

1.075.500 Won..

"Huweee mmaaa.. "

Taehyung menangis, sepertinya anak itu mulai merasa tidak nyaman berada di dalam toko ini. Irene yang melihat itu lantas langsung berbisik pelan ditelinga Baekhyun.

"Sebaiknya sekarang kita pergi dari sini Baek, apa kau tidak sadar sedari tadi kita menjadi pusat perhatian seluruh pengunjung toko?"

Baekhyun sontak menoleh dan ternyata memang benar apa yang dikatakan oleh Irene, hampir semua pelanggan dan pegawai toko tengah memperhatikan dirinya, Taehyung dan juga Irene dengan tatapan aneh.

"Ayo kita pergi Baek, tempat seperti ini sama sekali tidak cocok untuk orang-orang seperti kita."

Baekhyun lantas kembali menyimpan sepatu yang sangat ingin ia beli itu ketempatnya semula. Ia kemudian berjalan keluar toko dengan kepala tertunduk sambil memeluk putranya Taehyung.

.

.

.

Baekhyun termenung sendirian diruang depan sambil menunggu suaminya pulang, ia benar-benar tidak bisa tenang karena ia sangat menginginkan sweater, syal dan sepatu di toko tadi. Jika penyakit 'shopping fever' nya sudah kambuh seperti ini Baekhyun pasti akan terus uring-uringan sampai hasrat belanjanya benar-benar terpenuhi.

Bagaimana caranya agar ia bisa membeli semua barang-barang itu? Ia tidak mungkin meminta pada ayahnya, ia juga tidak berani meminta uang pada Chanyeol. Lalu ia harus bagaimana? Baekhyun benar-benar sangat menginginkan barang-barang itu.

CKLEK

Chanyeol membuka pintu rumah dengan raut wajah yang terlihat sangat kelelahan. Baekhyun yang tersadar dari lamunannya langsung berdiri dan mencium lembut tangan suaminya.

"Kau kenapa sayang? Kau terlihat sangat kelelahan."

Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya lelah. "Hari ini aku tidak mendapatkan satu pesanan pun. Gajiku sebagai seorang kepala security juga belum turun. Aku benar-benar pusing memikirkan semua ini padahal Minhyuk, Jungshin dan beberapa anak buahku yang lain juga harus digaji. Kepalaku seperti mau pecah saja rasanya."

Baekhyun menatap suaminya itu dengan pandangan prihatin. Chanyeol sepertinya benar-benar sedang mengalami masa-masa sulit.

"Biar aku buatkan susu jahe untukmu ya?"

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Terimakasih sayang."

.

.

.

Baekhyun melirik suaminya yang sudah tertidur dengan pulas, pria tinggi itu tidur dengan posisi tertelungkup.

"Chan.. " bisiknya dengan suara pelan.

Setelah merasa yakin Chanyeol benar-benar sudah tertidur, Baekhyun kemudian mengambil dompet Chanyeol yang tergeletak disamping tempat tidur dan dengan gerakan yang sangat hati-hati, Baekhyun membuka dompet lusuh itu.

Di dalam dompet itu terdapat beberapa lembar Won, ktp, kartu kesehatan dan juga kartu debit. Baekhyun lantas langsung mengambil kartu atm milik Chanyeol dan dengan segera mengembalikannya ketempat semula.

Pria cantik itu kemudian membuka laci meja dan mengobrak-abrik isinya. Ia tersenyum ketika menemukan kertas yang berisikan pin atm suaminya.

Baekhyun lantas melirik Chanyeol yang tertidur dengan sangat pulas. Ia meneguk ludahnya kemudian.

'Maafkan aku Chanyeol, aku terpaksa melakukan ini.'

.

.

.

"Sudah.. Kau terlihat sangat tampan seperti biasanya."

Baekhyun tersenyum dengan sangat cantik setelah ia selesai merapihkan seragam kerja yang Chanyeol pakai. Chanyeol selalu terlihat tampan dan gagah seperti biasanya.

"Baek apa kau melihat dimana kartu atm ku?"

DEG

Senyuman dibibir Baekhyun langsung menghilang detik itu juga. Dengan perasaan gugup, Baekhyun berusaha untuk tetap terlihat tenang.

"A-aku tidak tau Chanyeol, mungkin kau lupa menaruhnya dimana.. "

"Aku selalu menyimpannya di dalam dompet Baek."

"Mungkin kau menjatuhkannya disuatu tempat."

Chanyeol terdiam, apa mungkin memang jatuh ya? Tapi seingatnya kartu atm nya masih ada di dalam dompetnya semalam.

"Aku rasa tidak mungkin Baek, semalam aku ingat betul jika kartu atm ku masih ada di dalam dompet."

"A-aku tidak tau Chanyeol, aku sama sekali tidak melihatnya." ucap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum canggung.

Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. "Yasudahlah, mungkin setelah ini aku akan menghubungi pihak bank saja untuk memblokir kartu atm ku."

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya terkejut. "Kenapa?"

"Uangku ada sekitar 6 juta Won disana, aku mengumpulkan uang itu selama beberapa bulan belakangan ini untuk kebutuhan Taehyung dan untuk persalinanmu nanti. Aku bekerja banting tulang siang malam untuk itu dan sekarang tiba-tiba saja kartu atm ku hilang. Aku tidak mau jika kartu atm ku di salah gunakan oleh orang-orang yang tidak bertanggung jawab."

Baekhyun termenung, astaga. Ia jadi merasa tidak enak pada suaminya itu.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu."

"Eh tunggu dulu Chanyeol ah, kartu atm mu jangan diblokir dulu. Nanti biar aku yang mencarinya, siapa tau saja kartu atm mu jatuh dirumah."

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Yasudah, nanti jika sudah ketemu segera hubungi aku ya?

Baekhyun ikut mengangguk. "Tentu Chanyeol ah."

Chanyeol mengecup kening sang istri dengan lembut. "Doa'kan aku untuk hari ini sayang, aku dengar do'a seorang istri bisa membuat rejeki suaminya mengalir seperti air."

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil mendengarnya. "Tanpa kau minta pun aku akan selalu mendo'akan mu Chanyeol ah."

Chanyeol tersenyum, ia lantas mencuri sebuah kecupan manis dibibir mungil istrinya itu.

CUP

"Jaga rumah baik-baik ya sayang, aku titip Taehyung dan si bungsu yang masih ada di dalam perutmu ini." ucapnya sambil mengusap perut sang istri yang sudah mulai membuncit.

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Tentu."

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku juga mencintaimu Chanyeol ah."

Baekhyun mencium tangan suaminya itu pelan.

"Aku pergi." Chanyeol berbalik pergi meninggalkan rumah untuk kembali mencari nafkah untuk keluarganya.

Baekhyun meremat tangannya gugup, haruskah ia melakukan ini?

"Maafkan aku Chanyeol.. Aku mohon maafkan aku." ucapnya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

.

.

.

"Memangnya kau mau kemana Baek?"

"Salah satu sepupu jauhku ada yang meninggal eomma, aku harus segera pergi untuk melayat.."

Heechul terlihat terkejut. "Benarkah? Yasudah kalau begitu, kau boleh pergi. Taehyung biar eomma yang mengurus."

Baekhyun tersenyum lega. "Terimakasih eomma. Kalau begitu aku pergi."

"Ne, hati-hati Baekhyunie.. "

Setelah mencium tangan ibunya kilat, Baekhyun langsung berjalan cepat keluar rumah. Sore hari ini Baekhyun akan pergi ke toko pakaian itu lagi dan membeli barang yang ia inginkan. Taehyung sedang tidur sekarang, jadi ia punya kesempatan untuk keluar rumah. Ia sudah menyiapkan satu bungkus susu formula jika sewaktu-waktu anak itu bangun. Chanyeol juga belum pulang kerja, ia bisa memanfaatkan kesempatan ini sebaik mungkin. Baekhyun janji ia akan pulang sebelum Chanyeol pulang.

"Terimakasih ahjussi.."

Setelah menempuh perjalanan selama kurang lebih 20 menit dengan menggunakan taxi, Baekhyun akhirnya sampai di pusat perbelanjaan yang tadi pagi ia datangi. Setelah memberikan beberapa lembar Won pada sang supir, Baekhyun langsung bergegas masuk menuju toko pakaian yang tadi pagi ia kunjungi.

Baekhyun tersenyum ketika melihat sweater, sepatu dan syal yang ia incar masih ada.

"Permisi nona, aku mau membeli sweater, sepatu dan syal ini." ucapnya pada salah seorang pegawai wanita.

"Anda yakin ingin membeli ini tuan?" tanya pegawai itu yang menatap Baekhyun dari atas kebawah dengan pandangan meremehkan.

Baekhyun mendelik kesal melihat perlakuan si pegawai wanita ini. "Kau pikir aku tidak punya uang? Kau sedang mencoba menghinaku?"

"Bukan begitu tuan, saya hanya-"

Baekhyun langsung mengeluarkan segepok uang dari dalam tas kecil yang ia bawa dan melemparkannya tepat di wajah si pegawai wanita.

"Kau masih ingin meremehkanku?" tanya Baekhyun dengan intonasi yang sangat sinis.

"Saya minta maaf tuan." ucap si pegawai wanita itu sambil membungkuk dalam.

"Jangan banyak bicara dan segera ambilkan barang-barang itu untukku."

"Baik tuan." pegawai wanita itu mengumpulkan uang Baekhyun yang berserakan dilantai dan langsung berdiri untuk mengambil pesanan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tersenyum senang setelah pegawai wanita itu pergi, ia senang sekali karena akhirnya ia bisa mengobati penyakit 'shopping fever' nya. Sambil menunggu pesanannya selesai dibungkus, pria cantik itu lantas berbalik dan berputar mengelilingi toko. Pandangan matanya langsung teralih ketika ia melihat beberapa kaos dan kemeja supreme. Keinginan untuk bisa memiliki kaos dan kemeja itu tiba-tiba saja muncul, ia ingin sekali membeli kaos dan kemeja itu. Baekhyun pun melihat label harga dari kedua pakaian tersebut dan terdiam setelahnya.

"Mungkin tidak masalah jika aku membeli kaos dan kemeja ini juga, aku harap Chanyeol tidak akan marah."

.

.

.

Nyatanya, Baekhyun tidak hanya membeli kemeja dan kaos saja. Ia juga membeli beberapa potong celana jeans dan jaket kulit yang jika di total semua belanjaan Baekhyun ditoko ini mencapai 3,5 juta Won.

"Apa kau tidak salah menghitung? Aku kan hanya menambah jaket kulit, celana jeans dan pakaian saja. Kenapa bisa semahal ini?"

"Saya tidak salah menghitung tuan, harga belanjaan anda memang segitu."

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya kasar, kenapa belanjaannya jadi semahal ini? Ini benar-benar diluar perkiraan Baekhyun.

"Anda mau bayar atau tidak?"

"Iya-iya aku akan bayar." Baekhyun kembali mengeluarkan uang dari dalam tasnya dan memberikannya pada pegawai toko.

Baekhyun mengambil barang belanjaannya dengan tangan gemetar, Chanyeol pasti akan sangat marah besar setelah ini.

.

.

.

"Huweee mmaaa hiks."

Chanyeol baru saja tiba dirumah, ia langsung disambut oleh suara tangisan anaknya yang sangat nyaring. Dengan cepat ia berjalan menuju kamar dan melihat ibunya yang cukup kewalahan menangani Taehyung yang terus menangis kencang.

"Ada apa ini eomma?"

Heechul menoleh. "Chanyeol kau sudah pulang? Taehyung terus menangis sedaritadi, ia mencarinya ibunya."

"Memangnya Baekhyun kemana?"

"Baekhyun pergi melayat sepupu jauhnya yang baru saja meninggal."

"Sepupu? Siapa? Setauku Baekhyun tidak punya sepupu jauh."

"Eomma juga tidak tau."

"Huweee mmaa hiks.. "

Chanyeol terdiam ketika Taehyung menangis semakin keras, wajahnya bahkan sampai memerah dan nafasnya sampai tersenggal-senggal. Sudah berapa lama Taehyung menangis?

"Sini biar aku yang gendong."

Chanyeol langsung mengambil Taehyung dari gendongan Heechul.

"Huweeee.. "

"Sssst jangan menangis terus sayang, appa disini.. " pria tinggi itu menepuk-nepuk pantat sang anak dengan lembut berharap itu bisa membuat Taehyung tenang.

"Dia tidak mau menyusu daritadi Chanyeol ah, sepertinya ia hanya ingin asi ibunya."

Chanyeol melirik botol susu formula yang masih penuh ditangan ibunya, ia melirik jam yang sudah menunjukan pukul 8 malam. Kenapa Baekhyun belum pulang juga? Apakah ia lupa jika sekarang ia sudah punya anak? Ia juga sedang hamil muda sekarang.

"Huweeeee mmaaa.. "

"Sssttt tenang sayang, ada appa disini."

.

.

.

Baekhyun berjalan cepat hendak keluar dari mall, ia harus segera pulang karena ini sudah terlalu malam. Chanyeol pasti sudah pulang dan Taehyung juga pasti mencarinya.

"Aku harus segera pulang, ini sudah lewat dari batas waktu yang seharusnya."

Baekhyun sedikit kesulitan untuk berjalan keluar karena ada segerombolan orang yang berkumpul menghalangi jalan keluar. Karena merasa penasaran, Baekhyun akhirnya ikut melihat apa yang menjadi penyebab orang-orang itu berkumpul.

"Ini adalah produk terbaru kami, gantungan ini dibuat oleh pengrajin asli dari Korea yang sudah sangat terkenal Kim Hyun Woo."

Semua orang yang berkumpul disana langsung berseru heboh termasuk Baekhyun. Kim Hyun Woo adalah seorang pengrajin yang sangat terkenal di Korea. Baekhyun pasti akan sangat senang jika bisa memiliki salah satu karya buatannya.

Baekhyun melirik sebuah gantungan ponsel bermotif hello kity yang dikatakan sebagai buatan tangan asli dari Kim Hyun Woo. Jika benda itu benar buatan Kim Hyun Woo, maka apapun yang terjadi Baekhyun harus bisa mendapatkannya.

"Baik, penjualan untuk slot pertama dibuka. Siapa yang berminat membeli gantungan ponsel cantik ini?"

"Aku.. " ucap mereka secara serentak. Baekhyun dan puluhan orang lainnya langsung mengangkat tangan tinggi-tinggi dan berusaha mendapatkan gantungan ponsel tersebut.

.

.

.

Chanyeol berjalan keluar kamar sambil melihat ponselnya, ia sangat terkejut ketika mendapat sms pemberitahuan dari pihak bank yang mengatakan bahwa saldo di rekeningnya sudah habis tak tersisa. Buru-buru ia menelepon pihak bank untuk menanyakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Yoboseyo, ne aku Park Chanyeol. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Kenapa saldo di atm ku bisa sampai habis? Aku tidak melakukan transaksi atau penarikan apapun hari ini."

"..."

"Apa? Bagaimana bisa? Kartu atm ku hilang. Siapa yang telah membobol atm ku?"

"..."

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya pelan. "Baiklah, tolong segera blokir atm ku saja kalau begitu. Terimakasih."

PIIP

Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya frustasi, uang senilai 6 juta Won yang susah payah ia kumpulkan kini raib begitu saja. Ia memijat pelipisnya pelan. Tega sekali orang yang sudah membobol atm nya.

"CHANYEOL."

Chanyeol langsung menoleh ketika mendengar ibunya berteriak memanggil namanya, buru-buru ia berjalan dengan cepat kembali kedalam kamar.

"Ada apa eomma? Kenapa eomma berteriak?"

"T-Taehyung, Taehyung kejang." ucap sang ibu dengan suara bergetar.

Chanyeol terkejut bukan main ketika melihat putranya kejang-kejang dengan wajah yang membiru. "A-apa yang terjadi? Kenapa Taehyung bisa seperti ini?"

"Tubuhnya kejang karena terlalu lama menangis, kita harus segera membawanya ke rumah sakit Chanyeol hiks." Heechul menangis sambil terus menggendong cucunya yang tidak berhenti kejang.

"B-baiklah, ayo kita kerumah sakit sekarang." ucap Chanyeol yang juga ikut merasa panik.

Chanyeol langsung berlari sambil membawa kunci motornya diikuti oleh Heechul, pria tinggi itu membawa kendaraannya dengan kecepatan yang sangat tinggi. Ia dan ibunya membelah ibukota Seoul dengan perasaan panik luar biasa. Mereka berharap bisa sesegara mungkin sampai di rumah sakit dan mendapatkan perawatan untuk Taehyung.

.

.

.

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil melihat gantungan ponsel hello kity yang berhasil ia dapat. Namun Baekhyun agak dibuat terkejut karena harganya ternyata sangat mahal. 830.000 Won.

Pria cantik itu menghela nafas, ia harus siap dimarahi habis-habisan oleh suaminya setelah ini. Seharusnya ia tidak menghabiskan uang suaminya sampai sebanyak ini. Awalnya ia hanya ingin membeli sweater, syal dan sepatu saja. Tapi ia justru tertarik untuk membeli barang-barang lain dengan harga yang sangat mahal. Beginilah jadinya jika Baekhyun sudah belanja, ia sering lupa waktu dan membeli barang-barang yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu ia butuhkan.

"Aku harus segera pulang, kau sudah sangat keterlaluan Park Baekhyun."

"Permisi tuan.. "

Langkah Baekhyun langsung terhenti ketika seorang perempuan tiba-tiba saja muncul dan menahan langkahnya.

"Siapa kau?"

Perempuan itu tersenyum manis. "Saya pegawai di salon Love&Beauty di sebelah sana, saya kemari ingin menawarkan treatment khusus dari salon kami. Mungkin saja anda berminat?"

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan. "Maaf tapi aku tidak tertarik, aku harus segera pulang."

"Eh tunggu sebentar tuan, anda yakin tidak mau? Kami menawarkan perawatan kuku terbaik dari Amerika, creambath dan juga pijat spesial sebagai treatment tambahan. Bagaimana?"

Baekhyun terdiam. Perawatan kuku gratis? Baekhyun sangat menyukai perawatan kuku apalagi sekarang kukunya sudah rusak dan tidak terawat lagi. Ia melirik jam tangannya sekilas. Pukul 9 malam. Mungkin tidak apa-apa jika ia menghabiskan waktunya sebentar untuk memanjakan diri di salon. Toh ia juga sudah menyiapkan susu formula untuk Taehyung jika anak itu menangis. Baiklah, satu jam lagi saja sepertinya tidak akan menjadi masalah.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku mau."

.

.

.

"Masih belum bisa dihubungi juga?"

Chanyeol menggeleng pelan. "Baekhyun benar-benar keterlaluan, bagaimana bisa ia bersikap seperti ini? Ponselnya sama sekali tidak bisa dihubungi. Tadi aku menghubungi aboeji dan aboeji bilang Baekhyun tidak punya sepupu yang tinggal di Korea, semua sepupunya tinggal di luar negeri. Aboeji juga tidak bertemu dengan Baekhyun seharian ini karena ia sibuk bekerja di kantor."

Heechul menghela nafas kecewa, ia tidak menyangka Baekhyun tega berbohong padanya. "Yasudah, sebaiknya sekarang kita pulang. Taehyung sudah diijinkan pulang."

Chanyeol mengangguk pelan kemudian.

.

.

.

Tepat pukul 10 malam Baekhyun akhirnya sampai di depan rumah dengan membawa banyak sekali barang belanjaan. Ia tersenyum kecil ketika melihat riasan kukunya yang sangat cantik. Perawatan di salon tadi benar-benar menguras kantong Baekhyun. Uang senilai 6 juta Won yang ia ambil secara diam-diam dari atm Chanyeol benar-benar habis tak tersisa. Jujur Baekhyun sangat takut untuk pulang, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Ia harus tetap pulang kerumah karena Taehyung membutuhkannya. Semoga saja Chanyeol bisa mengerti dan mau memaafkannya.

CKLEK

Ia membuka pintu rumah dengan pelan, ia berjalan dengan hati-hati menuju ruang tengah dan langsung mematung ketika melihat Chanyeol duduk disana dengan pandangan mata yang sangat tidak bersahabat.

"Darimana saja kau Park Baekhyun, kenapa baru pulang malam-malam begini?" tanyanya dengan intonasi yang sangat tidak bersahabat.

Baekhyun sontak tergagap, ia benar-benar takut jika Chanyeol sudah menatapnya seperti itu. "A-aku tadi pergi u-untuk melayat sepupuku yang baru saja meninggal."

"Oh ya? Tapi tadi aboeji mu bilang tidak ada saudara ataupun sepupumu yang meninggal, mereka semua tidak tinggal di Korea."

Baekhyun meneguk ludahnya kasar. "A-aboeji?" Astaga, bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus ia katakan pada Chanyeol?

"Darimana kau mendapatkan uang untuk belanja sebanyak itu?"

"A-aku.. Aku.. A-aboeji yang memberikan semua ini untukku. Dia yang membayar semua belanjaanku."

"Ayahmu bekerja di kantor seharian ini, ia bahkan baru pulang sekitar setengah jam yang lalu. Bagaimana ia bisa membayar semua belanjaanmu sedangkan ia sendiri disibukan dengan banyaknya kegiatan kantor?"

Keringat dingin mengalir dengan deras di pelipis pria cantik itu, jantungnya berdetak dengan sangat cepat saking takut dan gugupnya ia sekarang.

"B-begini.. Aboeji memang membelikan semua barang belanjaan ini melalui Aunty Jessi. Karena aboeji sibuk, aboeji hanya menitipkan uang untuk aku belanja pada Aunty Jessi. Tadi aku bertemu dengan Aunty Jessi dan kami belanja bersama."

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya panjang. "Sampai kapan kau akan terus berbohong padaku Baek? Kau lupa jika Aunty Jessi sudah pindah ke Amerika?"

DEG

Baekhyun langsung mematung. Astaga, ia benar-benar tidak ingat jika aunty kesayangannya itu sudah pindah dan menetap bersama suaminya di Amerika.

"C-Chanyeol aku-"

"Kau ingin terus berbohong atau berkata jujur?"

Baekhyun meneguk ludahnya kasar, ia menutup mata selama beberapa saat dan menghembuskan nafas kemudian. "A-aku mendapat uang dari kartu debit mu Chanyeol, maafkan aku.. " ucapnya sambil menunduk ketakutan.

Chanyeol membulatkan matanya terkejut. "Apa? Jadi kau yang sudah mengambil kartu atm ku?" ucapnya yang langsung berdiri. Ia tidak menyangka Baekhyun berani mencuri kartu atm nya dan mengambil semua uangnya. Ia pikir kartu atm nya di bobol oleh orang lain.

Baekhyun mengangguk. "M-maafkan aku Chanyeol, aku mohon maafkan aku. Aku sedang mengidam dan sangat ingin berbelanja." ucapnya mencoba mencari alasan.

"Apa kau pikir aku akan percaya dengan alasan bodohmu itu?"

"Aku tidak berbohong Chanyeol, aku memang-"

"TUTUP MULUTMU PARK BAEKHYUN!"

Baekhyun langsung tersentak kaget, janin diperutnya juga sepertinya ikut tersentak karena Baekhyun merasakan sakit di area bawah perutnya.

Mendengar Chanyeol yang berteriak kasar, Heechul langsung berjalan keluar dari kamar dan menegur putranya itu.

"Pelankan suara mu Chanyeol ah. Taehyung baru saja tidur, kasihan dia. Jika kalian ada masalah sebaiknya kalian selesaikan saja diluar."

Chanyeol yang memang sudah dikuasai emosi itu langsung menarik tangan Baekhyun kasar dan menyereretnya ke teras belakang rumah.

"Chanyeol sakit hiks." Baekhyun langsung menangis karena Chanyeol mencengkeram tangannya terlalu kuat. Pergelangan tangannya bahkan sampai memerah.

"Sekarang ceritakan padaku bagaimana bisa kau tau pin atm ku?"

Baekhyun mengusap pergelangan tangannya sebentar lalu kemudian ia menatap mata sang suami dengan ekspresi ketakutan.

"A-aku melihat kertas yang berisi nomor pin atm mu di dalam laci jadi aku mengambilnya. Aku menarik semua uangmu tadi siang di mesin atm tidak jauh dari sini. Aku minta maaf Chanyeol, tadinya aku hanya ingin membeli beberapa pakaian saja. Tapi aku malah menghabiskan semua uangmu."

"Sebenarnya apa yang ada di dalam otakmu itu Park Baekhyun? Apa kau tidak berpikir dulu sebelum bertindak?"

"Aku kan sudah minta maaf Chanyeol, aku minta maaf hiks."

Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya kasar. "Kau tau aku mengumpulkan uang itu untuk keperluan Taehyung dan biaya persalinanmu nanti. Aku bekerja banting tulang dari pagi hingga malam untuk itu semua dan kau malah dengan sengaja menghabiskan semuanya untuk hal-hal yang tidak penting. Kau benar-benar tidak menghargai usaha dan kerja kerasku Baek."

"Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu, aku hanya ingin belanja saja Chanyeol. Sebagai seorang suami kau hanya memberikan uang untuk keperluan rumah saja, kau sangat jarang memberikan uang untuk keperluan pribadi ku sendiri. Aku ini istrimu Yeol, aku juga ingin bisa berbelanja seperti istri-istri yang lain. Aku juga punya kebutuhan yang harus di penuhi hiks."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Aku bekerja pontang panting kesana kemari agar bisa membeli kosmetik mahal untukmu apa itu masih belum cukup?"

"Kau memang membelikan banyak alat kecantikan untukku, tapi kau sangat jarang membelikanku pakaian, kau juga tidak pernah memberikan uang untuk perawatan ke salon."

Chanyeol memijat pelipisnya pelan kemudian. "Baek apa kau lupa jika suamimu ini hanya seorang pekerja kasar? Aku hanya seorang petugas keamanan dan tukang jasa reparasi online. Apa yang bisa kau harapkan dari itu semua? Penghasilanku hanya cukup untuk kehidupan sehari-hari kita. Aku bukannya tidak mau memenuhi keperluan pribadimu juga, tapi kau harus mengerti posisiku Baek. Aku bukan pria kaya yang selalu bisa menenuhi semua kebutuhanmu. Apa usahaku selama ini untuk membahagiakanmu masih kurang? Aku bahkan rela mencari pekerjaan tambahan hanya untuk membeli kosmetik mu yang sangat mahal itu. Uang di rekeningku juga habis hanya untuk membelikanmu pakaian dan kebutuhan Taehyung waktu itu. Apa itu semua masih belum cukup juga? Kau cekik saja aku sekalian Baek.. "

Baekhyun tersentak mendengarnya, ia langsung menangis kencang kemudian.

"Perbuatanmu kali ini benar-benar sangat keterlaluan, selain menghabiskan uang untuk keperluan anakmu sendiri kau juga tega menelantarkan Taehyung demi memenuhi hasrat belanjamu itu."

"Tidak seperti itu Chanyeol, aku masih belum terbiasa dengan kehidupan yang seperti ini. Dulu aku memang sangat suka belanja dan semenjak menikah denganmu aku sudah tidak pernah lagi belanja ke mall. Aku bosan terus-terusan berada dirumah, sesekali aku juga ingin keluar dan bersenang-senang."

"Bersenang-senang kau bilang? Apa kau tau jika anakmu tadi masuk rumah sakit?"

Baekhyun terkejut. "Apa? Taehyung masuk rumah sakit?"

"Ia kejang-kejang karena terlalu lama menangis, ia menangis karena mencari ibunya."

"Bagaimana bisa? Aku kan sudah menitipkan Taehyung pada eomma, aku juga sudah menyiapkan susu formula untuk Taehyung."

"Ibunya Taehyung itu kau atau ibuku? Kenapa kau seenaknya saja memberikan tanggung jawabmu pada ibu mertuamu sendiri? Taehyung jelas menangis karena yang dia butuhkan adalah ibunya, bukan orang lain. Ia masih kecil, usianya baru 8 bulan dan ia masih membutuhkan asi. Jika kau punya otak kau pasti tidak akan pergi meninggalkan anakmu begitu saja."

Baekhyun merasa tertohok, hatinya sangat terluka mendengar pernyataan kasar suaminya itu.

"Aku benar-benar kecewa padamu, kau bukan hanya telah mencuri uang anak-anakmu sendiri tapi kau juga telah mengkhianati kepercayaan yang telah aku berikan padamu. Kau tidak bisa menjaga Taehyung selama aku tidak ada dirumah. Kau juga pergi keluar rumah tanpa meminta ijin dariku, bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu pada janin yang ada di dalam perutmu? Apa kau tidak berpikir sampai kesitu? Dimana otakmu itu Park Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun semakin menundukan kepalanya dalam, ia terus menangis sampai tersedu-sedu. Chanyeol benar-benar sangat marah dan ini benar-benar diluar perkiraannya.

"Satu hal yang harus kau ingat Park Baekhyun, jika kau merasa keberatan untuk hidup susah bersama denganku disini, kau bisa pergi dan mencari laki-laki lain diluar sana yang bisa memenuhi semua kebutuhanmu. Aku bukan laki-laki sempurna, aku hanya pria miskin yang tidak sanggup memenuhi semua kebutuhan mewahmu itu. Aku bisa mencari wanita atau pria lain yang mau aku ajak berjuang bersama dari bawah. Bukan seseorang yang tidak bisa menghargai usaha dan jerih payah suaminya sendiri seperti dirimu."

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya, Chanyeol langsung berjalan masuk kedalam rumah sambil membanting pintunya kencang.

BRAAKKK

Baekhyun tersentak, ia menunduk lagi dan menangis pilu setelahnya. Harusnya ia tau jika Chanyeol akan semarah ini. Ia tau apa yang ia perbuat kali ini memang sangat keterlaluan, tapi Baekhyun nekat melakukan ini karena ia sudah tidak tahan untuk tidak berbelanja. Baekhyun sangat suka belanja dan harusnya Chanyeol tau soal itu. Ia sudah menahan hasrat belanjannya selama satu tahun lebih pernikahan mereka. Ia juga tidak akan nekat melakukan ini jika Chanyeol mengerti dan peka tentang keinginan istrinya, sayangnya pria tinggi itu hanya tau memberi uang untuk keperluan rumah dan anak saja tanpa tau jika istrinya juga punya kebutuhan lain yang harus dipenuhi. Apa Chanyeol tidak berpikir jika dirinya merasa jenuh terus-terusan berada dirumah untuk mengurus anak, rumah dan juga suami? Sesekali ia juga butuh hiburan untuk melepas rasa jenuh dengan berbelanja. Apakah Chanyeol pernah berinisiatif untuk mengajak dirinya dan Taehyung pergi jalan-jalan? Tentu saja tidak, Chanyeol tidak pernah melakukan itu. Ia terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya bahkan ketika hari libur sekalipun. Ia seolah lupa jika anak dan istrinya juga butuh perhatian lebih darinya, bukan hanya sekedar uang dan memenuhi kebutuhan primer mereka saja. Baekhyun tau ia memang salah tapi bukan berarti Chanyeol bisa berkata sekasar itu padanya. Apalagi Chanyeol dengan mudahnya memintanya untuk pergi jika ia tidak bisa hidup susah bersamanya. Terkadang Baekhyun memang merasa jika dirinya butuh beradaptasi lagi dengan kehidupannya sekarang tapi bukan berarti ia tidak bisa hidup susah bersama suaminya. Jika Baekhyun tidak bisa hidup susah bersama dengan Chanyeol sudah bisa dipastikan dari dulu ia akan langsung pergi dan lebih memilih kabur ke China bersama dengan Sehun. Tapi nyatanya Baekhyun tidak melakukan itu, ia lebih memilih untuk setia berada disamping Chanyeol karena itu memang sudah menjadi pilihan hidupnya. Apa pengorbanan Baekhyun selama ini sama sekali tidak ada artinya di mata Chanyeol? Ia sudah berusaha menjadi istri yang baik untuknya tapi kenapa Chanyeol bisa dengan mudahnya bicara seperti itu? Baekhyun benar-benar tidak habis pikir dengan perkataan Chanyeol barusan. Ucapan kasar pria itu benar-benar membuatnya tersinggung.

.

.

.

Heechul duduk menghampiri Baekhyun yang tengah melipat pakaian Chanyeol diruang tengah, ia terdiam sambil memperhatikan menantu cantiknya itu. Sudah 2 minggu berlalu semenjak Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bertengkar hebat waktu itu dan sudah selama itu pula mereka berdua terus berperang dingin. Chanyeol seolah enggan untuk berbicara dengan Baekhyun, ia selalu berangkat subuh dan pulang sangat larut. Ia juga sudah tidak pernah tidur dikamar lagi dan lebih memilih untuk tidur di sofa ruang tamu. Begitu juga dengan Baekhyun, ia seolah tidak peduli sekalipun Chanyeol mendiamkannya. Menantu cantiknya itu justru lebih memilih untuk menyibukan diri dengan fokus mengurus sang buah hati Park Taehyung. Hal ini tentu saja membuat Heechul kesal, bagaimana bisa sepasang suami-istri yang tinggal satu rumah tidak saling bertegur sapa sama sekali? Ini jelas sangat menjengkelkan untuknya.

"Baekhyun ah."

"Iya eomma.. "

"Kau tidak berniat untuk memperbaiki hubungan dengan suamimu?"

"Aku sama sekali tidak merasa punya masalah apapun dengan Chanyeol."

"Lantas kenapa kalian terus-terusan perang dingin seperti ini Baek?"

"Aku tidak tau, Chanyeol yang terus mendiamkanku. Sepertinya ia masih kesal dengan kejadian waktu itu."

Heechul menghela nafas. "Chanyeol marah itu wajar Baekhyun ah, apa yang kau lakukan kemarin memang sangat keterlaluan."

"Aku tau eomma, Baekkie tau Baekkie salah. Tapi Baekkie kan sudah minta maaf, lalu Baekkie harus bagaimana lagi? Setiap kali Baekkie mencoba untuk memulai pembicaraan dengan Chanyeol, dia pasti akan langsung menghindar. Baekkie bisa saja bekerja untuk mengganti semua uang Chanyeol tapi Chanyeol pasti tidak akan mengijinkan Baekkie untuk bekerja. Ia juga sudah tidak mau tidur dikamar lagi, jadi sekarang terserah Chanyeol saja, Baekkie tidak mau ambil pusing."

"Iya tapi sampai kapan kalian akan terus seperti ini? Tidak baik jika pasangan suami istri terus berperang seperti ini."

"Baekkie tidak tau, tanyakan saja pada Chanyeol."

Heechul terdiam untuk beberapa saat. "Apa kau merasa kesal pada suamimu?"

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya pelan. "Baekkie memang merasa kesal pada Chanyeol, ucapan kasarnya kemarin membuat Baekkie tersinggung."

"Ucapan apa memangnya?"

"Chanyeol menyuruh Baekkie pergi dan mencari laki-laki lain jika Baekkie merasa keberatan jika harus hidup susah bersamanya, dia bilang dia bisa mencari wanita atau pria lain yang mau diajak berjuang bersama. Tidak seperti Baekkie yang tidak mau hidup susah. Dia juga bilang jika Baekkie tidak punya otak."

"Jadi kau tersinggung dengan itu?"

"Tentu saja Baekkie tersinggung. Bisa-bisanya Chanyeol berkata seperti itu padahal Baekkie sudah berusaha menjadi istri yang baik untuknya. Apa pengorbanan Baekkie selama ini tidak ada artinya dimata Chanyeol sampai dia dengan begitu mudahnya bicara seperti itu pada Baekkie? Chanyeol benar-benar tidak punya perasaan." ucap Baekhyun sambil melipat kemeja milik suaminya dengan kesal.

Heechul menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Kalian yang menikah tapi eomma yang merasa pusing. Sekarang dengarkan eomma Baek. Permasalahan di dalam rumah tangga adalah hal yang lumrah. Bukan sesuatu yang aneh jika sepasang suami istri bertengkar, tapi akan menjadi aneh jika kalian membiarkan masalah itu sampai berlarut-larut. Kalian sudah sama-sama dewasa dan kalian harus bisa menyelesaikan setiap masalah yang menerpa rumah tangga kalian dengan kepala dingin, bukannya malah terus membiarkannya seperti ini. Jika kalian masih merasa sulit untuk saling memaafkan setidaknya coba pikirkan anak-anak kalian, pikirkan Taehyung dan juga calon anak kalian yang masih berada di dalam perutmu. Mereka butuh kasih sayang penuh dari kedua orangtuanya, sekarang bagaimana bisa mereka mendapatkan kasih sayang jika kedua orangtuanya saja tidak saling bertegur sapa? cobalah untuk meruntuhkan ego kalian masing-masing demi anak-anak kalian. Jika salah satu diantara kalian tidak ada yang mau mengalah, sampai kapanpun masalah kalian tidak akan pernah selesai. Memangnya kau mau terus-terusan perang dingin seperti ini dengan suamimu sendiri?"

Baekhyun sontak menggeleng. "Aku tidak mau eomma."

"Jika kau memang tidak mau seperti ini terus, kau harus bisa untuk menghancurkan dinding ego mu sendiri. Kau bisa memulai untuk memperbaiki hubungan kalian terlebih dahulu jika Chanyeol memang masih enggan untuk berbicara denganmu. Tidak ada salahnya kan jika seorang istri memulai terlebih dahulu?"

Baekhyun termenung, memulai terlebih dahulu? Haruskah ia melakukan itu?

.

.

.

"Chanyeol kau sudah pulang?"

Pukul 00.00 tengah malam, Chanyeol pulang kerumah dengan keadaan lelah luar biasa. Karena bisnis reparasi online yang ia jalani sedang tidak begitu lancar, alhasil mau tidak mau Chanyeol harus berkeliling Kota Seoul lagi untuk mencari pekerjaan tambahan.

Baekhyun berjalan menghampiri suaminya itu dan hendak mencium tangannya seperti biasa, namun sayangnya Chanyeol dengan cepat menampik tangan Baekhyun dengan kasar. Hal itu tentu saja membuat Baekhyun terkejut.

"Kau terlihat sangat kelelahan Chanyeol ah."

"Memangnya apa pedulimu? Bukankah memang ini yang kau inginkan?"

"Chanyeol.. "

"Jika kau tidak menghabiskan semua uang yang aku kumpulkan dengan susah payah, aku juga tidak perlu berkeliling kota untuk mencari pekerjaan tambahan lagi seperti sekarang."

Baekhyun terdiam. Selalu saja seperti ini, setiap kali ia berusaha untuk memulai pembicaraan dengan Chanyeol pria ini selalu mengungkit kejadian waktu itu.

"Kau sudah makan? Biar aku siapkan makanan untukmu ya."

"Tidak perlu, aku tidak lapar."

"Kalau begitu biar aku siapkan-"

"Aku bisa menyiapkan air panasku sendiri." ucap Chanyeol yang langsung memotong perkataan Baekhyun sambil berjalan masuk kedalam kamar.

Baekhyun mendengus kesal dibuatnya, ini pertama kalinya ia merasa sangat tidak menyukai sifat suaminya itu. Pria itu benar-benar sangat keras kepala dan begitu menyebalkan jika sudah marah.

.

.

.

Sekitar pukul 02.00 pagi Baekhyun terbangun dari tidurnya karena merasa haus, ia langsung bangkit dari atas kasur dan berjalan pelan menuju keluar kamar. Tanpa sengaja kedua mata cantiknya menatap Chanyeol yang tengah terduduk di sofa ruang tamu sambil memijat bahu dan belakang lehernya pelan. Baekhyun terdiam, rasanya pasti sangat tidak nyaman jika harus tidur di sofa seperti itu setiap malam apalagi Chanyeol juga pasti sudah sangat lelah karena bekerja seharian. Pria cantik itu pun lantas langsung menghampiri Chanyeol dan duduk disampingnya.

"Chanyeol.. "

Chanyeol menoleh dan tampaknya ia sedikit terkejut dengan kehadiran Baekhyun yang sangat tiba-tiba.

"Sini biar aku pijat.. " Baekhyun langsung menyentuh bahu lebar suaminya itu tapi sayangnya langsung ditepis oleh Chanyeol.

"Aku bisa sendiri."

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya panjang, ia benar-benar tidak menyukai sifat keras kepala suaminya ini.

"Sampai kapan kau akan terus seperti ini Chanyeol? Sampai kapan kau akan terus mendiamkanku?"

"Sampai kau mengerti betul tentang kesalahan yang sudah kau perbuat."

"Aku kan sudah minta maaf Chanyeol, apalagi yang harus aku lakukan? Aku bisa saja mengganti semua uang-uang itu tapi kau tidak pernah mengijinkanku untuk bekerja. Kenapa kau terus bersikap seperti ini padaku?"

Chanyeol memijat pelipisnya pelan, kepalanya sedang sakit sekarang dan Baekhyun malah membuat kepalanya serasa akan meledak. "Aku sedang tidak ingin membahas soal itu, sebaiknya sekarang kau pergi dan jangan ganggu aku lagi. Aku sedang banyak masalah sekarang dan kau justru menbuat kepalaku semakin berdenyut."

Baekhyun mengepalkan tangannya erat, ia langsung berdiri sambil menghentakan kakinya kencang. "Terserah! Kau benar-benar egois! Aku membencimu Park Chanyeol hiks.."

Baekhyun langsung berjalan cepat dan masuk kedalam kamar sambil membanting pintunya kencang. Ia mengunci pintu kamar mereka dari dalam dan langsung menangis tersedu-sedu sambil menyembunyikan tubuhnya dibalik selimut.

"Kau jahat Chanyeol ah hiks kau jahat.. Aku membencimu hiks.. "

Chanyeol yang masih duduk ditempatnya semula hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat istrinya yang menangis sambil memakinya seperti tadi. Ia sendiri juga tidak tau sampai kapan hubungannya dan sang istri akan merenggang seperti ini.

.

.

.

Keesokan paginya, setelah Chanyeol pergi bekerja dan Heechul yang pergi ke pasar, Baekhyun duduk di samping ranjang kamar sambil menggendong Taehyung. Ia berusaha menyeka airmatanya yang terus-terusan keluar sedaritadi. Pria cantik itu mengambil ponsel yang tergeletak diatas laci dan mendial nomor seseorang.

"Hiks yoboseyo Paman Lee.. "

"..."

"Tolong jemput aku dirumah Chanyeol sekarang juga, aku sudah tidak kuat tinggal disini hiks.. "

"..."

"Aku akan menceritakan semuanya pada aboeji nanti, sekarang yang penting paman jemput aku dan Taehyung dulu disini."

"..."

"Baik, aku tunggu paman."

PIIP

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya kemudian, keputusannya sudah bulat. Ia butuh waktu untuk menenangkan diri.

.

.

.

Chanyeol kembali kerumah sekitar pukul setengah satu siang, ia pulang kerumah karena ibunya menelepon dan berkata jika Baekhyun dan Taehyung tidak ada dirumah.

"Eomma sudah mencari mereka kemana-mana tapi eomma tidak berhasil menemukan mereka."

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya pelan, kemana istri dan anaknya itu pergi? Ia sudah mencoba menghubungi ponsel istrinya sedari tadi tapi nomornya mendadak tidak aktif. Pakaian mereka semua juga sudah tidak ada di dalam lemari. Apa Baekhyun mencoba melarikan diri darinya?

Drrt.. Drrtt.. Drrt.. Drrt

Ponsel Chanyeol bergetar pertanda ada panggilan masuk. Nama 'Donghae Aboeji' tertera di layar ponselnya dan Chanyeol dengan cepat menggeser tombol berwarna hijau.

"Yoboseyo.. "

'Yoboseyo Chanyeol ah.. '

"Ada apa aboeji?"

Donghae terdiam selama beberapa detik sebelum ia menghela nafasnya panjang. 'Baekhyun ada dirumah aboeji sekarang, ia terus menangis dan menangis sedari tadi. Aboeji tidak tau kenapa Baekhyun seperti ini tapi ia tidak mau pulang kerumahmu. Ia bilang ia dan Taehyung ingin tinggal disini untuk sementara waktu. Apa kalian sedang ada masalah?'

Chanyeol terdiam, sudah ia duga Baekhyun pasti akan kabur kerumah ayahnya.

"Kami memang sedang bertengkar karena suatu masalah aboeji, aku minta maaf. Aku akan segera menjemput Baekhyun kalau begitu."

'Sebaiknya jangan, Baekhyun sepertinya masih sangat emosi. Ia butuh waktu untuk menenangkan diri terlebih dahulu. Melihat Baekhyun yang sampai kabur kemari sepertinya masalah yang sedang kalian hadapi cukup rumit. Apa kalian bertengkar hebat?'

Chanyeol terdiam, ia tidak tau harus menjawab apa.

Donghae tersenyum kecil diseberang sana. 'Tidak apa-apa, aboeji tidak akan terlalu ikut campur urusan rumah tangga kalian, tapi ada baiknya jika kalian menenangkan diri terlebih dahulu. Biarkan Baekhyun dan Taehyung tinggal disini dulu untuk sementara.'

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Baik aboeji, aku mengerti."

PIIP

Sambungan telepon pun terputus dan Chanyeol termenung setelahnya.

"Baekhyun ada dirumah ayahnya?" tanya Heechul penasaran.

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Aboeji bilang Baekhyun dan Taehyung akan tinggal disana untuk sementara waktu."

Heechul mengangguk, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memang butuh waktu sendiri dulu untuk menenangkan diri.

Chanyeol terdiam, mungkin memang benar apa kata ayah mertuanya. Mereka butuh waktu untuk saling menenangkan diri terlebih dahulu, setidaknya sampai mereka mampu meruntuhkan ego masing-masing untuk saling memaafkan satu sama lain.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Sebelum ada yang protes author mau ngejelasin sedikit kalo ibu hamil itu masih bisa memproduksi asi tapi gak sebanyak sebelum ia hamil. Intinya sih Baekhyun masih bisa menyusui tapi karena produksi asinya ga sebanyak sebelum hamil dan Taehyung nya juga udah berusia diatas 6 bulan jadi udah pake susu pendamping+makanan bayi.

Silahkan berikan review jika kalian berkenan dan silahkan tinggalkan ff ini jika kalian merasa ff ini kurang pantas untuk dibaca.

See you in the next chap ~

Bye Bye :)


	19. Chapter 19

Suasana dikediaman Keluarga Park pagi ini tampak begitu sepi. Heechul sudah berangkat ke pasar pagi-pagi sekali untuk berjualan sayur. Hanya Chanyeol saja yang sekarang masih berada dirumah, pria tinggi itu baru saja selesai mandi dan tengah bersiap untuk pergi bekerja.

"Baek, tolong siapkan seragam-"

Pria tinggi itu langsung terdiam, apa yang hendak ia katakan? ia selalu lupa jika Baekhyun sudah tidak tinggal dirumah ini lagi. Terhitung sudah 3 minggu lebih mereka berpisah dan Chanyeol masih belum terbiasa tanpa kehadiran pria mungil itu. Sekarang Chanyeol harus menyiapkan semua keperluannya sendiri yang biasanya selalu dilakukan Baekhyun. Tanpa sadar pria bertubuh kekar itu menghela nafas, ia langsung mengambil seragam security nya yang masih kusut dan segera menyetrikanya.

.

.

.

Berbeda dengan kediaman Keluarga Park yang begitu sepi, kediaman Keluarga Byun justru terlihat ramai oleh para pelayan yang sibuk menyiapkan makanan untuk majikan mereka. Donghae dan Baekhyun sudah duduk dengan posisi berhadapan di meja makan utama. Pria setengah baya itu terlihat begitu asyik menyuapi sang cucu kesayangan dengan beberapa potong biskuit.

Baekhyun yang melihat itu hanya bisa terpaku, ia jadi teringat Chanyeol. Biasanya suaminya itu yang akan menyuapi Taehyung dikala ia sedang sibuk menyiapkan sarapan.

Donghae menoleh dan ia ikut terdiam melihat Baekhyun yang tengah melamun sendu. "Sampai kapan kau akan terus seperti ini Baekhyun ah?"

Baekhyun tersentak. "Apa?"

"Sampai kapan kau akan terus tinggal dirumah aboeji? Kau tidak merindukan suamimu?"

Baekhyun menghela nafas. "Baekkie tidak ingin membahas soal itu."

"Tapi aboeji ingin membahas soal itu."

Baekhyun terdiam, ia langsung menunduk dan berpura-pura sibuk dengan menu sarapannya.

"Nayeon ah, tolong kau bawa Taehyung bermain di taman sebentar, sekalian kau suapi dia ya.. "

Nayeon berjalan menghampiri majikannya itu dan mengangguk pelan. "Baik tuan." ia menggendong tubuh gempal bocah berusia 9 bulan itu dan langsung berjalan kebelakang rumah.

"Tadinya aboeji tidak ingin ikut campur urusan kalian, tapi karena sampai sekarang kalian masih belum berbaikan juga aboeji benar-benar merasa risih. Tidak seharusnya kau pergi dari rumah suamimu dan mengabaikan tugasmu sebagai seorang istri. Sudah 3 minggu kalian pisah rumah dan itu artinya sudah selama itu pula kau membiarkan Chanyeol mengurus semua kebutuhannya sendiri. Kau telah melakukan dosa besar Baekhyun ah, kau berdosa karena telah melalaikan tugasmu sebagai seorang istri."

Baekhyun terdiam, ia tidak bisa membantah apa yang diucapkan ayahnya itu karena apa yang dikatakannya memang benar.

"Aboeji akan segera menelepon Chanyeol dan menyuruhnya menjemputmu dan Taehyung."

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya terkejut. "Tapi aboeji, aku-"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian Baek."

Baekhyun langsung bungkam, ia tidak bisa membantah jika ayahnya sudah berkehendak.

Pulang kerumah Chanyeol? Haruskah?

.

.

.

Chanyeol duduk sendirian diteras belakang rumah sambil menghisap sebatang rokok yang terselip di jari tangannya. Kepalanya ia sandarkan pada sandaran pintu sambil menatap langit malam yang penuh dengan bintang yang berkelap kelip. Heechul berjalan menghampiri putra semata wayangnya itu sambil membawa secangkir kopi hitam panas diatas sebuah nampan.

"Ada yang sedang kau pikirkan Chanyeol ah?"

Chanyeol menoleh dan mendapati ibunya duduk disampingnya sambil menyodorkan secangkir kopi panas untuknya.

"Terimakasih.. " Chanyeol meniup kopi yang masih mengepulkan asap itu dan menyesapnya pelan.

"Eomma merindukan Baekhyun dan Taehyung, kau tidak merindukan mereka?"

Chanyeol tidak merespon, ia kembali menghisap rokok ditangannya dan menghembuskan asapnya kemudian.

"Kau harus menjemput istri dan anakmu secepat mungkin, tidak baik jika kau terus membiarkan mereka tinggal dirumah ayah mertuamu. Biar bagaimanapun mereka kan sudah menjadi tanggung jawabmu."

"Aku akan menjemput mereka besok, tadi sore aboeji sudah menghubungiku. Ia bilang aku harus segera menjemput mereka."

"Benarkah? Eomma senang sekali mendengarnya.. " Heechul tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Dengar Chanyeol ah, kau harus segera menyelesaikan masalahmu dengan Baekhyun. Lupakan kejadian kemarin dan anggap seolah tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa. Eomma sangat mengenal Baekhyun, ia tidak mungkin melakukan itu jika tidak benar-benar dalam kondisi terdesak. Baekhyun itu anak orang kaya, meskipun ia sudah terbiasa hidup seperti ini tapi sesekali ia pasti ingin merasakan kehidupannya yang dulu. Istrimu suka belanja dan tidak ada yang salah dengan itu, sama halnya seperti dirimu yang suka merokok. Baekhyun memang salah karena menghabiskan semua uangmu tapi ia melakukan itu karena sudah tidak bisa menahan keinginannya untuk berbelanja. Sekarang coba katakan pada eomma kapan terakhir kali kau mengajak anak dan istrimu jalan-jalan? Kau terlalu sibuk pada pekerjaanmu hingga kau jarang memperhatikan mereka. Baekhyun pasti jenuh karena setiap hari kegiatannya hanya mengurus rumah, anak dan suaminya saja. Setiap hari ia hanya berkutat dengan dapur dan ranjang, ia sudah berusaha untuk menjadi istri yang baik tapi suaminya bahkan tidak punya waktu hanya untuk sekedar memperhatikan dirinya. Kau hanya tau memberi uang untuk dapur tanpa tau jika istrimu juga punya kebutuhan lain yang harus dipenuhi. Itulah alasan kenapa Baekhyun nekat melakukan itu."

"Aku sibuk bekerja kan untuk kebutuhan mereka juga eomma, tidak seharusnya Baekhyun menghabiskan semua uang yang sudah susah payah aku kumpulkan untuk anak-anak."

"Iya eomma mengerti, tapi apakah kau pikir tugas seorang suami itu hanya memberi nafkah untuk istrinya saja? Setidaknya kau ajak dia jalan-jalan keluar setiap akhir pekan, tidak perlu yang mahal-mahal. Kau ajak dia makan di pinggir jalan juga Baekhyun akan merasa senang. Bukan hanya kau yang merasa lelah dengan pekerjaanmu, tapi Baekhyun juga lelah karena mengurus semua kebutuhan rumah, belum lagi ia harus mengurus anakmu yang terkadang sering rewel dan menyusahkan ibunya. Untuk itulah sebagai pasangan suami istri kalian harus saling memperhatikan satu sama lain."

Chanyeol terdiam, benarkah jika selama ini ia kurang memperhatikan Baekhyun?

"Pokoknya eomma tidak mau tau, setelah Baekhyun tinggal lagi disini. Eomma tidak mau melihat kalian terus berperang dingin. Kalian harus bisa meruntuhkan ego masing-masing demi anak-anak kalian."

Heechul langsung berdiri dan berjalan masuk kedalam rumah, meninggalkan Chanyeol yang terdiam sambil menatap langit malam.

.

.

.

"Kau sudah datang? Ayo masuk, Baekhyun dan Taehyung sudah menunggumu."

Keesokan harinya Chanyeol benar-benar datang untuk menjemput anak dan istrinya. Ia baru bisa datang kerumah Donghae malam harinya karena ia harus bekerja. Kedatangannya langsung disambut oleh Donghae, Chanyeol tersenyum sambil membungkuk hormat pada ayah mertuanya itu. Mereka berjalan beriringan masuk kedalam rumah.

"Paa.. Paa.. " Taehyung terlihat begitu gembira ketika melihat ayahnya datang. Tubuh kecilnya melonjak-lonjak girang di dalam gendongan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol yang melihat itu pun lantas tersenyum. Ia langsung meraih sang anak dari gendongan Baekhyun dan memeluknya pelan.

"Appa sangat merindukanmu sayang."

Taehyung tersenyum dengan sangat lebar, sepertinya anak itu juga sangat merindukan ayahnya.

"Kau tidak ingin menyambut suamimu Baekhyun ah?"

Baekhyun sedikit tersentak mendengar pertanyaan sang ayah, dengan perasaan gugup pria cantik itu menatap suaminya pelan.

"S-selamat datang Chanyeol ah.. "

"Hanya itu? Bukankah biasanya kau mencium tangan suamimu dan mencuci kakinya juga?"

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sama-sama terdiam. Keduanya masih sama-sama merasa canggung satu sama lain.

"Tidak usah aboeji, aku tidak akan lama. Aku datang kemari hanya untuk menjemput Taehyung dan Baekhyun."

"Kau harus makan malam disini dulu Chanyeol ah, ayo cepat. Baekhyun sudah menyiapkan makanan spesial untukmu."

.

.

.

Mereka duduk di meja makan dengan banyak makanan yang sudah tersedia. Khusus untuk Chanyeol, Baekhyun sudah menyiapkan daging sapi bakar kesukaan suaminya itu. Bukan tanpa alasan Baekhyun melakukan itu, ayahnya lah yang memaksanya untuk membuat makanan itu.

"Kau tidak ingin menyiapkan nasi untuk suamimu?" tanya Donghae menatap sang putra kesayangan.

Kedua pasangan suami istri itu saling bertatapan untuk sejenak. Baekhyun kemudian berdehem dan berdiri untuk mengambilkan nasi untuk suaminya.

"Terimakasih." ucap Chanyeol pelan ketika Baekhyun memberikannya sepiring nasi putih.

"Lalu minumnya?" Donghae kembali bersuara ketika Baekhyun hendak kembali duduk.

Baekhyun mengurungkan niatnya untuk kembali duduk dan langsung menuangkan segelas air untuk suaminya.

Donghae tersenyum melihatnya. "Sekarang kita makan, nanti setelah makan ada sesuatu yang ingin aboeji bicarakan."

Setelah menghabiskan waktu selama sekitar 15 menit untuk makan, Donghae kemudian mengusap noda makanan dimulutnya dengan menggunakan tisu.

"Aboeji harap ini pertama dan terakhir kalinya kalian bertengkar seperti ini. Jika kalian ada masalah, kalian harus langsung menyelesaikannya, bukan malah berlari kerumah orangtua."

"Ne, kami mengerti aboeji."

"Sekarang sebaiknya kalian pulang, kalian renungkan kesalahan masing-masing. Aboeji harap besok hubungan kalian sudah membaik seperti sedia kala."

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sama-sama mengangguk patuh.

"Sebaiknya kau bawa mobil aboeji dulu Chanyeol ah, motormu biar dibawa oleh supir aboeji. Kasihan Taehyung jika harus naik motor malam-malam begini."

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Baik aboeji."

.

.

.

Pukul 20.15 Baekhyun duduk sendirian di dalam kamarnya dan Chanyeol, sudah lama sekali rasanya ia tidak menginjakan kakinya di kamar ini. Taehyung sudah tidur dengan pulas di dalam box bayi sedangkan Chanyeol sedang mandi. Sedaritadi ia meremat tangannya dengan gugup, rasanya masih terlalu canggung jika harus berduaan dengan Chanyeol di dalam kamar.

CKLEK

Chanyeol masuk kedalam kamar dengan hanya sehelai handuk putih yang melilit dibagian bawah tubuhnya. Baekhyun yang melihat itu pun langsung berdiri dan hendak mengambilkan pakaian untuk suaminya.

"Biar aku siapkan pakaianmu.. "

"Tunggu.. " Chanyeol menahan tangan sang istri ketika pria cantik itu hendak membuka pintu lemari.

Baekhyun terdiam, ia melihat tangan besar itu tengah meremat tangannya dengan erat.

"Aku minta maaf, aku tau aku tak seharusnya berkata kasar seperti waktu itu padamu. Aku hanya terlalu emosi saja waktu itu, aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud untuk membuatmu tersinggung. Eomma sudah menceritakan semuanya padaku, seharusnya aku bisa sedikit meluangkan waktuku untuk anak dan istriku juga. Maaf karena aku tidak mengerti soal dirimu, aku ingin kita melupakan semuanya, demi Taehyung dan demi calon adiknya Taehyung. Aku benar-benar minta maaf soal perkataanku padamu waktu itu. Aku khilaf, aku sama sekali tidak pernah berpikir untuk mencari pria atau wanita manapun selain dirimu. Aku mencintaimu, dan aku hanya akan menjadikanmu sebagai pasangan terakhir hidupku."

Baekhyun tersenyum, matanya sampai berkaca-kaca. Ini yang ia inginkan, ia ingin Chanyeol mengakui kesalahannya dan berkata jika ia memang tidak pernah berniat untuk mencari penggantinya. Baekhyun senang, ia senang sekali mendengarnya.

"Aku juga minta maaf padamu Chanyeol, aku tau apa yang aku lakukan kemarin memang sudah sangat keterlaluan. Aku benar-benar menyesal dan berjanji tidak akan pernah melakukan nya lagi. Aku harap kau mau memaafkan istrimu ini Chanyeol ah.. "

Chanyeol tersenyum. "Pasti aku maafkan sayang, lupakan semua kejadian kemarin. Aku mencintaimu Baekhyun ah."

"Aku juga mencintaimu Chanyeol ah."

Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya dan dengan perlahan meraup bibir mungil sang istri. Mereka berdua sama-sama menutup mata mereka erat dan saling melumat bibir masing-masing.

Chanyeol menatap mata istrinya itu dengan lembut, ia mengusap wajah kecil Baekhyun dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Aku merindukanmu.. "

"Aku juga merindukan mu Chanyeol ah."

"Kau mau melakukannya?"

Baekhyun tersenyum sambil mengangguk kecil. "Aku milikmu.. "

Chanyeol balas tersenyum, ia kembali melumat bibir mungil sang istri dan dengan perlahan membaringkan tubuh Baekhyun diatas kasur.

.

.

.

Mereka sama-sama menutup mata mereka erat menikmati sensasi nikmat dari pagutan bibir masing-masing. Ciuman itu sangat intens, Chanyeol sampai menangkup wajah sang istri dengan kedua tangannya dan Baekhyun yang menekan kepala sang suami untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Chanyeol memiringkan kepalanya ke sebelah kiri sambil terus mengulum bibir yang lebih kecil.

"Eungghh.. " Baekhyun melenguh, Chanyeol tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu dengan langsung melesakan lidahnya masuk kedalam mulut Baekhyun. Ia mengabsen seluruh isi mulut Baekhyun dan sesekali menghisap lidah Baekhyun dengan kencang.

"Hmmmpphh.. " Baekhyun melenguh kencang karenanya.

Chanyeol melepaskan pagutan mereka kemudian, ia langsung menarik kaos tipis yang Baekhyun kenakan hingga diatas dada. Tanpa membuang waktu lagi ia langsung menghisap nipple sebelah kanan dan meremas dada yang sebelah kiri.

"Ahhhh Chanyeol.. " Baekhyun melenguh nikmat, ia tekan kepala Chanyeol agar semakin menempel dengan dadanya. Chanyeol memejamkan matanya erat, ia sangat menyukai dada berisi Baekhyun. Begitu kenyal dan sangat nikmat untuk dihisap, berbeda sekali dengan dada miliknya yang lebih bidang dan keras. Ia beralih pada dada sebelah kanan dan menyusu lagi layaknya seorang bayi yang begitu kehausan. Baekhyun masih memproduksi asi, dan cairan itu sedikitnya terhisap oleh Chanyeol.

"Channhh ahhhh.. "

Tangannya bergerak melepas celana pendek yang dikenakan Baekhyun dan kemudian ia kocok kemaluan mungil sang istri sampai menegang sempurna.

"Aaahh Chanyeolhh eummhh.. " Baekhyun benar-benar sudah memasrahkan dirinya pada Chanyeol, ia begitu menikmati ketika tangan besar itu memanjakan setiap inchi tubuhnya.

Chanyeol melepas handuk yang ia pakai sampai sebatas paha. Lalu ia kocok kejantanannya sendiri sampai menegang sempurna. Ia lebarkan paha mulus sang istri dan ia rekahkan sedikit lubang kecil diantara pantat Baekhyun.

JLEB

"AHHHH.. " Baekhyun mendesah hebat ketika kejantanan besar suaminya kembali bersarang di dalam lubangnya, Chanyeol juga ikut menggeram nikmat ketika lagi-lagi penisnya dimanjakan oleh dinding hangat nan ketat milik sang istri.

PLOK PLOK PLOK PLOK

Chanyeol mulai menggerakan pinggulnya maju mundur dengan gerakan yang cukup cepat namun ia juga berusaha untuk tidak melukai janin yang ada di dalam perut sang istri, Baekhyun mendesah tak karuan ketika prostatnya ditumbuk dengan kencang oleh kejantanan sang suami.

"Aaahh.. Aaahhh.. Eungghh.. "

Chanyeol menunduk dan berbisik seduktif ditelinga Baekhyun. "J-jangann t-terlalu b-berisik B-Baekhyun ahhh, Taehyung bisahh bangunnhh dannn mendengar kitahh.. " Ucapnya tersendat-sendat.

Baekhyun memeluk tubuh suaminya itu, ia terus mendesah dengan volume yang lebih kecil agar tidak mengganggu tidur sang buah hati.

PLOK PLOK PLOK PLOK

Chanyeol mengulum telinga kiri Baekhyun seduktif sambil terus memejamkan matanya rapat menikmati cengkraman hangat rektum Baekhyun pada kejantanannya.

"Akuuhh sangathh merindukanmuhh Baekhyunhh ahh.." Chanyeol akhirnya bisa merasakan lubang ketat ini lagi. Ia sudah menahan hasrat seksualnya selama Baekhyun pergi dan sekarang ia bisa menikmati tubuh istrinya lagi sepuas mungkin. Lubang Baekhyun benar-benar terasa sangat nikmat meskipun sudah sangat sering ia setubuhi. Ia seperti dibuat melayang tinggi saking ketat dan hangatnya lubang itu.

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis di sela-sela desahannya. Ia juga sangat merindukan sentuhan suaminya. Ia dengan berani mencium dan melumat bibir tebal Chanyeol hingga si empunya melenguh pelan. Baekhyun senang, ia benar-benar bahagia bisa kembali bercinta bersama dengan pria yang sangat ia cintai.

PLOK PLOK PLOK PLOK

Penis Chanyeol mulai terasa berkedut dan membesar setelah beberapa lama di dalam lubang Baekhyun, Baekhyun pun merasakan jika penis mungilnya hendak mengeluarkan laharnya juga.

PLOK PLOK PLOK PLOK

"Channhh akuhh sudahh t-tidakk tahannhh lagihh.. "

"Bersamahh sayaangghh.. Akuhh jugahh.. K-keluarhh.. "

PLOK PLOK PLOK PLOK

Chanyeol semakin mempercepat gerakannya hingga tubuh Baekhyun terhentak..

PLOK PLOK PLOK PLOK

CROOTT

"AAAHHHHH." Baekhyun melenguh kencang ketika ejakulasinya datang, begitu juga Chanyeol yang menggeram kencang layaknya seekor serigala jantan. .

Cairan putih sang istri menyembur membasahi perut kotak-kotak Chanyeol dan Chanyeol pun menyemburkan seluruh spermanya kedalam lubang kenikmatan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menahan bobot tubuhnya dengan kedua tangan, keringat mengalir ditubuh mereka namun sama sekali tidak melenyapkan senyuman dibibir masing-masing.

"Aku mencintaimu Baekhyun ah.. "

"Aku juga mencintaimu suamiku.. "

Chanyeol tersenyum, ia kembali melumat bibir istrinya sambil menutup matanya erat. Begitu juga dengan Baekhyun yang ikut menutup mata dan memeluk kepala sang suami dengan erat.

.

.

.

"Sekarang istriku sudah pulang kerumah, kami juga sudah saling menyadari kesalahan masing-masing dan saling memaafkan."

Pukul 12.04 siang, waktunya makan siang. Chanyeol kini sedang makan disebuah kedai pinggir jalan bersama dengan Hyungsik sahabatnya. Setelah Sehun pindah ke China, Hyungsik yang memang menggantungkan hidupnya dari bekerja sebagai supir Sehun pun kini sudah beralih profesi menjadi seorang bisnis man. Bisnis kecil-kecilan memang, karena sebelum Sehun pergi ke China, ia sempat memberikan uang pesangon yang cukup besar untuk Hyungsik. Dari uang pesangon itulah Hyungsik membangun sebuah toko kelontong kecil-kecilan di dekat rumahnya. Hari ini ia sengaja datang mengunjungi sahabatnya untuk makan bersama karena memang mereka sudah lama tidak bertemu.

"Baguslah kalau begitu, aku senang mendengarnya."

"Aku harap istriku tidak merajuk lagi dan pergi dari rumah seperti kemarin." ucap Chanyeol sambil menyantap sundae bakar yang ia pesan.

"Sebagai seseorang yang sudah menikah lebih dulu darimu, aku jelas punya pengalaman yang lebih banyak dalam mengurus dan menghadapi seorang istri. Kau ingin mendengarkan saran dariku agar bisa membahagiakan istrimu?"

Chanyeol meneguk segelas air putih dihadapannya. "Apa itu?"

Hyungsik tersenyum sekilas. "Pertama, kau harus sering memberikan pujian atas setiap pekerjaan yang istrimu kerjakan. Setiap hari istrimu sibuk membersihkan rumah, menyiapkan semua keperluanmu sampai mengurus anak-anakmu. Maka dari itulah, sebagai seorang suami kau harus bisa memberikan apresiasi atas apa yang sudah ia lakukan untukmu dan keluargamu. Kau bisa mempercayai kata-kataku Chanyeol ah, pujian darimu itu bisa membuat istrimu merasa sangat dihargai."

Chanyeol mendengarkan penuturan sahabatnya itu dengan seksama, memuji setiap pekerjaan yang Baekhyun lakukan? Chanyeol jarang melakukan itu, ia biasanya hanya mengucapkan terimakasih atas apa yang sudah istrinya itu lakukan tanpa pernah mengucapkan lebih. Baiklah, mungkin saran dari sahabatnya ini bisa ia coba.

"Kedua, sesekali cobalah bantu istrimu mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah. Hal-hal kecil seperti itu bisa jadi sangat berarti untuk istrimu. Apalagi istrimu sekarang sedang hamil kan? Ia pasti kesulitan dalam mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah."

Membantu pekerjaan rumah? Chanyeol hanya sesekali membantu istrinya dirumah. Ia terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya bahkan di akhir pekan sekalipun.

"Ketiga, bimbinglah istrimu dalam hal mendekatkan diri kepada Tuhan. Suami adalah seorang pemimpin dalam rumah tangga dan seorang istri butuh bimbingan dari suaminya terutama dalam urusan beribadah, ajaklah istrimu ke gereja bersama karena pada dasarnya seorang istri akan sangat menyukai jika suaminya bisa menuntunnya menjadi manusia yang lebih baik. Selain itu kau juga akan mendapat pahala dari Tuhan jika kau bisa membawa anak dan istrimu ke jalan yang lebih baik. Di alam baka kelak kau akan dimintai pertanggung jawaban tentang perbuatan anak dan istrimu selama di dunia ini Chanyeol ah."

Chanyeol terdiam, kapan terakhir kali ia pergi ke gereja? Ia benar-benar terlalu sibuk dengan urusan dunia hingga melupakan Tuhan yang telah memberikannya begitu banyak berkat untuknya.

"Keempat, luangkanlah sedikit waktumu untuk istrimu. Sekalipun kau sibuk bekerja, kau harus tetap memberikan sedikit perhatian kepada istrimu. Kau bisa menelepon istrimu di sela-sela waktu istirahat kerja, kau tanyakan apakah dia sudah makan atau belum, atau mengajaknya berbicara hal-hal romantis. Sebisa mungkin kau tunjukan padanya jika kau selalu mengingat istrimu meskipun kau sibuk bekerja. Jangan biarkan ia merasa jika kau lebih mementingkan pekerjaan daripada dirinya."

Apa yang diucapkan Hyungsik itu memang sangat benar. Baekhyun marah padanya karena ia merasa di duakan oleh obeng, televisi rusak dan berbagai macam alat elektronik rusak lainnya. Chanyeol tersenyum geli ketika mengingat itu.

"Kelima, jangan pernah berkata kasar pada istrimu. Wanita dan para uke diciptakan sebagai makhluk yang memiliki perasaan lembut yang sangat sensitive. Untuk itulah kita para lelaki dan para dominan dituntut untuk bisa mengerti dan menjaga perasaan mereka. Perkataan kasar dari suami bisa sangat mempengaruhi psikis seorang istri."

Chanyeol termenung, ia bertekad dalam hatinya jika kemarahannya kemarin akan menjadi yang pertama dan terakhir kalinya ia berkata kasar pada Baekhyun.

"Keenam dan ini yang paling penting. Kau harus bisa memenuhi kebutuhan batin istrimu diatas ranjang. Bukan hanya istri yang berkewajiban melayani dan memuaskan suaminya diatas ranjang, seorang suami juga dituntut untuk bisa melayani istrinya dengan baik. Banyak orang mengatakan jika seorang istri terlalu sering marah-marah, itu artinya ia tidak terpuaskan ketika sedang berhubungan dengan suaminya."

Chanyeol tertawa. "Kau bercanda? Baekhyun selalu melenguh hebat ketika aku menggagahinya."

Hyungsik ikut tertawa. "Iya aku tau kau memang seorang pria perkasa, tapi apakah kau tau mengenai adab bercinta yang baik?"

"Adab bercinta yang baik? Memangnya ada yang seperti itu?"

"Tentu saja ada, hal seperti ini sudah ada dari semenjak beradab-abad yang lalu. Itu adalah salah satu kunci sukses dalam membentuk rumah tangga yang harmonis."

"Benarkah? Memangnya bagaimana adab bercinta yang benar?"

"Pertama, ajak istrimu berbicara secara intim sebelum melakukan penetrasi. Kau genggam tangannya dan pujilah betapa cantiknya ia, berikan rayuan-rayuan bernada romantis sebelum kalian melakukan hubungan seks. Lalu setelah itu kau bisa mulai menggauli istrimu dari atas. Kau kecup keningnya, kedua kelopak matanya, hidungnya, bibirnya, pipinya, telinganya, lehernya, puting susunya, perutnya, pahanya dan seluruh yang ada pada tubuh istrimu. Kau harus membuat istrimu terbuai dengan sentuhanmu sebelum kau melakukan penetrasi. Sebelum kau melakukan penyatuan tubuh kau juga harus melakukan pemanasan terlebih dahulu karena jika langsung dimasukan justru akan sangat menyiksa istrimu. Baru setelah itu kau bisa melakukan penyatuan tubuh secara perlahan. Yang terpenting diantara semua itu adalah jangan pernah membiarkan dirimu ejakulasi sebelum istrimu. Dan jika itu terlanjur terjadi, kau jangan pernah meninggalkan istrimu dalam kondisi masih diliputi nafsu birahi. Hal yang seperti itu bisa membuat rumah tangga menjadi tidak harmonis."

"Kalau untuk urusan itu kau tidak perlu khawatir. Aku selalu bisa memuaskan Baekhyun diatas ranjang, aku bahkan bisa membuatnya orgasme hingga berkali-kali."

"Heol sombong sekali, aku yang hanya bisa membuat istriku orgasme satu kali saja tidak banyak bicara."

"Memangnya apa yang bisa disombongkan dari itu? Hahaha." Chanyeol tertawa lepas mengejek sahabatnya itu.

Hyungsik ikut tertawa mendengarnya. "Tapi ada satu hal yang biasanya aku lakukan untuk istriku hampir setiap hari. Aku selalu merayu istriku dengan rayuan-rayuan gombal yang bisa membuatnya tertawa. Mungkin kau bisa mencobanya dirumah."

"Seperti apa misalnya?"

Hyungsik terlihat berpikir sejenak. "Bo Young ah, kau tau apa perbedaanmu dengan ikan? Ikan hidup di air sedangkan kau hidup di dalam hatiku."

Chanyeol terdiam selama beberapa saat mencoba mencerna ucapan sahabatnya barusan sebelum akhirnya ia tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Hahahahaha, yang tadi itu apa Hyungsik ah? Astaga itu mengelikan sekali."

"Biarpun kau bilang menggelikan tapi rayuan-rayuan seperti itu bisa membuat istriku tertawa bahagia. Kau juga tertawa karena gombalan ku tadi bukan?"

Chanyeol berusaha meredakan tawanya dengan memegangi perutnya sendiri.

"Baik-baik, aku mengerti. Aku akan mencobanya dirumah. Siapa tau saja Baekhyun bisa tertawa lepas setelah mendengar rayuan menggelikan seperti itu hahaha."

.

.

.

"Aku sudah membuatkan kopi untukmu Chanyeol ah.. "

Chanyeol pulang kerumah ketika Baekhyun sedang menyiapkan makan malam, ia langsung membuatkan secangkir kopi hitam untuk suaminya itu.

"Kenapa kau duduk disitu Baek?" ucap Chanyeol ketika melihat Baekhyun duduk dihadapannya.

"Memangnya kenapa Chanyeol ah?" tanya Baekhyun bingung.

"Jangan duduk disitu, duduk disampingku saja. Aku takut kau dikerubuti semut karena terlalu manis."

"Ne?" Baekhyun terlihat semakin bingung setelah mendengar penuturan Chanyeol, memangnya disini ada sarang semut?

"Ayo duduk disini." ucap Chanyeol lagi sambil menepuk tempat kosong di sofa yang ia duduki.

Baekhyun pun langsung berdiri dan duduk tepat disamping suami tampannya itu.

Chanyeol tersenyum sambil menyesap kopinya pelan, alisnya langsung mengernyit kemudian.

"Kenapa Chanyeol ah? Kopinya pahit ya?"

"Kopi ini memang pahit, tapi akan terasa manis jika aku meminumnya sambil menatapmu.. " Chanyeol tersenyum, ia kembali menyesap kopinya sambil menatap Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tersenyum geli mendengarnya, ada apa dengan Chanyeol? Kenapa tiba-tiba jadi bersikap aneh seperti ini?

"Bagaimana hari ini, kau melewatinya dengan baik?"

"Seperti biasa, aku melewati hariku dengan membereskan rumah, mengurus Taehyung, memasak, mencuci dan sebagainya. Aku melewati hari ini dengan baik. Hanya saja setelah hamil lagi, aku merasa jadi gampang lelah."

"Begitukah? Kalau begitu biar aku pijat kakimu ya?" Chanyeol langsung mengangkat kedua kaki istrinya dan menaruhnya diatas paha.

"Eh, tidak usah Chanyeol. Kau tidak perlu melakukan ini.. "

"Tidak apa-apa, surga ada ditelapak kaki ibu. Jadi aku tidak ingin surga untuk anak-anakku rusak."

"M-mwo?" Baekhyun speechless, tidak ingin surga untuk anak-anaknya rusak? Ia tidak salah dengar kan?

"Lihat, kakimu jadi bengkak begini. Kau pasti kelelahan sekali bekerja seharian mengurus rumah." Chanyeol memijat betis dan telapak kaki Baekhyun dengan lembut. Mau tak mau Baekhyun tersenyum kecil melihat perilaku manis dari suaminya itu.

"Aku benar-benar ingin mengucapkan terimakasih padamu Baekhyun ah, kau benar-benar melakukan tugasmu sebagai seorang istri dengan baik. Kau mengurus rumah, Taehyung dan juga diriku dengan baik. Entah apa jadinya aku jika tanpa dirimu Baek."

Baekhyun tersenyum. "Tidak usah berterimakasih Chanyeol ah, itu memang sudah menjadi kewajibanku sebagai seorang ibu rumah tangga. Aku senang bisa melakukannya, aku juga tidak akan bisa seperti ini jika bukan tanpa bantuan darimu dan juga eomma. Kalian sudah membimbingku menjadi seorang istri dan juga ibu yang baik. Aku benar-benar bersyukur bisa menjadi bagian dari keluarga kalian."

Chanyeol ikut tersenyum. "Aku senang sekali mendengarnya, kau tau apa yang paling aku inginkan selama ini Baek?"

"Apa?"

"Aku hanya ingin hidup berkecukupan, cukup melihat senyuman mu setiap hari."

Baekhyun tertawa. "Dasar gombal."

"Aku tidak gombal sayang, aku bersyukur karena kau telah menjadi bagian dari keluargaku. Karena itu artinya aku bisa melihat senyumanmu setiap hari."

Pipi Baekhyun merona merah mendengarnya. Astaga, Chanyeol ini benar-benar.

"Apakah ada sesuatu yang paling kau sukai di dunia ini?"

Baekhyun terdiam selama beberapa saat. "Aku suka strawberry, aku paling suka strawberry.. "

Chanyeol tersenyum. "Kau tau? Ada 3 hal yang paling aku sukai di dunia ini."

"Oh ya? Apa itu?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

"Matahari, bintang dan dirimu.. "

Baekhyun mengernyit. "Kenapa begitu?"

"Matahari untuk siang, bintang untuk malam dan kau untuk selamanya.. "

BLUSSH

Baekhyun merona lagi, entah seperti apa wajahnya sekarang. Ada apa sih dengan suaminya itu? Kenapa ia jadi tukang gombal begini?

"Aku punya tebak-tebakan untukmu Baek, kau mau mendengarnya?"

"Tebak-tebakan apa?"

"Minyak, minyak apa yang membuat bahagia?"

Baekhyun tampak berpikir untuk beberapa saat. "Minyak zaitun?"

Chanyeol menggeleng. "Kau salah."

"Lalu minyak apa?"

"Minyaksikan senyumanmu setiap hari."

Baekhyun refleks menutup mulutnya mendengar lagi-lagi suaminya itu menggombalinya. Ia berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak tertawa. "Pffft sudah-sudah. Aku sebaiknya pergi ke belakang saja, aku masih harus menyiapkan makan malam." pria cantik itu langsung berdiri dan hendak kembali ke dapur.

"Baek, bisakah kau buatkan aku jus?"

"Jus? Kau tidak ingin minum kopi?"

Chanyeol menggeleng. "Aku sedang ingin minum jus?"

Baekhyun terdiam, tidak biasanya Chanyeol minum jus. "Kau mau minum jus apa Chanyeol ah?"

"Jus the way you are."

"Ne? Hahaha." Baekhyun sontak tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar penuturan Chanyeol. Jus the way you are? Jus macam apa itu? Astaga, Chanyeol benar-benar seorang perayu yang payah.

"Aku benar-benar tidak bisa berada lebih lama disini lagi, aku-ppphtthahaha." Baekhyun langsung berjalan kearah dapur meninggalkan Chanyeol yang juga tengah tersenyum seperti orang gila. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka jika ia akan benar-benar mengikuti saran Hyungsik untuk memberikan rayuan-rayuan gombal seperti itu kepada Baekhyun. Rasanya seperti bukan Chanyeol sekali hahaha.

.

.

.

"Kepalaku sakit Baek.. "

"Sakit kenapa?" tanya Baekhyun khawatir melihat Chanyeol tiba-tiba saja memegang kepalanya sambil meringis.

"Kepalaku sakit.. Sakit karena terlalu sering memikirkanmu."

PLAK

"Ahhh.. " Chanyeol meringis sungguhan ketika Baekhyun justru memukul kepalanya. Kenapa? Apa ada yang salah?

"Kau membuatku khawatir Chanyeol ah."

"Aku kan hanya ingin membuatmu senang Baekhyun ah."

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil, ia lantas langsung memeluk tubuh suaminya itu dengan erat. "Kau tidak perlu melakukan itu sayang, rasanya aneh sekali mendengarmu merayuku seperti itu. Seperti bukan kau sekali."

"Temanku bilang aku harus sering membuat rayuan-rayuan gombal untuk membuat istriku senang."

"Sesekali memang tidak masalah, tapi jika terus berlanjut seperti itu rasanya aku tidak akan suka. Aku lebih suka suamiku yang apa adanya." ucap Baekhyun sambil mengelus dada bidang suaminya seperti seekor anak anjing.

Chanyeol ikut tersenyum, ia balas memeluk tubuh berisi sang istri dengan lembut. Diluar sedang hujan lebat. Berpelukan dan saling berbagi kehangatan diatas ranjang seperti ini adalah sebuah pilihan yang paling tepat.

Chanyeol melumat bibir istrinya itu dengan lembut, Baekhyun hanya bisa menutup matanya pasrah ketika Chanyeol melumat, menghisap dan menjilati bibirnya seperti sebuah permen.

"Aku ingin berubah, aku ingin menjadi suami yang lebih pengertian untukmu. Aku tidak ingin kau pergi lagi seperti kemarin, aku benar-benar merasa kesepian karena kau pergi."

"Aku janji tidak akan melakukan itu lagi, aku janji akan berusaha merubah sikap kekanak-kanakanku dan menjadi istri yang bisa kau banggakan. Aku tidak akan membuatmu merasa kesepian lagi Chanyeol ah."

Chanyeol tersenyum, ia kembali mencium bibir sang istri penuh perasaan sayang. "Aku mencintaimu sayang, aku sangat mencintaimu."

"Aku juga mencintaimu Chanyeol, tidak ada kata yang bisa menggambarkan betapa aku mencintaimu."

CUP

Mereka berdua saling menyatukan bibir mereka kembali, Baekhyun menekan kepala suaminya itu untuk semakin memperdalam ciuman mereka sedangkan Chanyeol memeluk tubuh sang istri dengan lembut. Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya ke kiri sedangkan Chanyeol memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan. Si dominan menghisap bibir atas istrinya dengan lembut sedangkan si submissive menghisap bibir bawah suaminya dengan tak kalah lembut. Mereka terus seperti itu sampai yang lebih kecil melenguh nikmat.

Chanyeol mengusap lelehan saliva disudut bibir istrinya sambil menatapnya dengan tatapan seduktif.

"Hujan-hujan begini sepertinya enak jika menggenjot lubang istriku sampai lemas."

Baekhyun terkekeh geli mendengarnya. "Tapi bagaimana dengan Taehyung? Aku tidak mau tidurnya terganggu karena aktivitas kita."

"Taehyung sudah tidur, ia tidak akan terbangun hanya karena mendengar desahan dari kedua orangtuanya." ucap Chanyeol sambil menatap sang buah hati yang memang sudah tertidur karena kekenyangan di dalam box bayi miliknya. Taehyung adalah anak yang pengertian, ia tidak pernah menganggu ketika kedua orangtuanya sedang mengejar kenikmatan dunia. Begitu juga dengan bayi yang masih berada di dalam perut Baekhyun. Ia tidak pernah rewel ketika penis besar Chanyeol menumbuk prostat sang istri. Chanyeol benar-benar harus bersyukur karena punya anak-anak yang pengertian seperti mereka.

"Yasudah, kita lakukan apa yang kau inginkan." ucap Baekhyun yang sudah memberikan lampu hijau.

Chanyeol tersenyum, ia pun kembali mengecup bibir ranum sang istri dan menindih tubuhnya pelan.

.

.

.

Keduanya saling menyesap bibir bagian atas dan bawah secara bergantian, Chanyeol juga menghisap lidah sang istri dengan kencang.

Slrupp

"Hmmm.. " Baekhyun melenguh dalam ciuman mereka.

Chanyeol semakin merapatkan tubuh mereka berdua, tangannya dengan jahil meremas gundukan pantat baekhyun yang terasa sangat kenyal ditangannya.

"Aaah Chanyeollhh.. "

Ciuman pria tinggi itu kemudian turun keleher dan memberikan tanda merah keunguan disana.

Ckkph.. Ckkph.. PLOP

Ciuman itu kembali berpusat di bibir Baekhyun dengan tangan Chanyeol yang berusaha melepas kancing piyama yang dikenakan istrinya.

Setelah terlepas, Chanyeol kemudian meraup nipple sebelah kiri Baekhyun.

"Aaaahh sayaangghh." Baekhyun memejamkan matanya menikmati cumbuan bibir Chanyeol pada nipplenya.

Slruppp..

Chanyeol menyedot nipple itu dengan sangat kencang sampai pipinya menirus, setelahnya Chanyeol berpindah pada nipple sebelah kanan dan melakukan hal yang sama.

"C-Chann ahhh." Baekhyun hanya mampu menggelengkan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan sambil meremas rambut suaminya pelan.

Chanyeol meremas dada berisi Baekhyun dengan gemas sampai asinya keluar. Ia mengecup kening Baekhyun sambil memejamkan matanya erat, setelah itu ia mengecup kelopak mata, hidung, pipi, dagu dan telinga istrinya secara bergantian. Baekhyun adalah miliknya, dan apapun yang ada pada tubuh Baekhyun merupakan hak yang harus ia nikmati.

Setelah puas dengan bagian atas tubuh istrinya, Chanyeol kemudian turun untuk menciumi perut buncit sang istri dengan lembut. Buah hati mereka sedang tumbuh di dalam sini, ia mengusap permukaan perut itu dengan lembut berusaha memberitahu anaknya bahwa ia begitu mencintainya.

CUP

Chanyeol kembali mendaratkan sebuah ciuman manis dengan durasi yang lebih lama.

Chanyeol kemudian membuka celana piyama Baekhyun dan hanya menyisakan underwear berwarna hitam saja.

Ia mencium paha dalam sang istri dengan sensual dan meninggalkan banyak bercak merah disana.

Sreet

Ia membuka underwear Baekhyun dan melemparnya ke lantai, tanpa ragu Chanyeol memegang kemaluan mungil itu dan langsung mengocoknya pelan.

"Eeemhhm ahh C-Chan.. " Baekhyun memejamkan matanya rapat dengan kedua tangan yang mencengkeram seprai kasur dengan erat.

"Tubuhmu Indah sekali sayang, kau sangat cantik." ucap Chanyeol dengan tulus.

Penis kecil dalam genggaman tangan besarnya semakin lama semakin berdenyut pertanda Baekhyun semakin dekat dengan orgasme nya, Chanyeol pun semakin cepat mengocok penis mungil itu.

CLOK CLOK CLOK

"Aaaaaaaahhhhh.. "

CROTT.. CROTT.. CROTT..

Cairan Baekhyun akhirnya keluar mengotori tangan Chanyeol. Baekhyun pun terengah, ini bukan kali pertama baginya mengalami yang namanya ejakulasi. Tapi rasanya selalu menakjubkan jika dilakukan bersama dengan Chanyeol.

"Buka kakimu lebar-lebar sayang."

Baekhyun menurut tanpa banyak bertanya lagi, setelah pria cantik itu mengangkangkan kedua kalinya lebar-lebar. Chanyeol langsung bisa melihat sebuah lubang kecil sewarna merah muda yang terlihat sangat rapat seperti seorang perawan, Chanyeol mengernyitkan alisnya bingung. Sudah berulang kali ia menerobos lubang kenikmatan itu tapi kenapa lubangnya masih terlihat begitu rapat?

"Kau bukan seorang perawan tapi lubangmu selalu terlihat seperti lubang perawan." ucap Chanyeol sambil memencet lubang kecil itu dengan ibu jarinya.

Tubuh Baekhyun menggelinjang hebat karenanya, sambil terbata-bata ia pun menjawab. "A-aku minum pil perapat wanita Chanyeol ah, mungkin itu yang membuat lubangku selalu terlihat rapat."

Chanyeol tersenyum, Baekhyun sampai rela mengkonsumsi pil khusus wanita itu hanya untuk menyenangkan dirinya. Kurang beruntung apalagi ia bisa memiliki istri yang selalu menjaga lubang kenikmatannya hanya untuk suaminya seorang?

Sambil mengecup bibir istrinya itu lembut, dengan perlahan ia mengoleskan sisa cairan baekhyun tadi dan mengusap lubang itu secara perlahan, dengan perlahan juga pria berusia 31 tahun itu mendorong satu jari telunjuk nya masuk kedalam.

"Ahhhhh." Baekhyun mengernyit antara perih dan nikmat ketika telunjuk Chanyeol mencoba menerobos tubuhnya.

Chanyeol menggeram pelan, jari telunjuknya terasa dijepit dengan sangat kuat, ia semakin tidak sabar untuk menghujamkan penis besarnya pada lubang hangat nan ketat ini. Chanyeol memasukan kembali satu jari tengahnya kedalam dan memaju mundurkan keduanya dengan gerakan pelan.

"Ahh Channh oouhh.."

Chanyeol masih belum bergeming, ia kembali memasukan jari manisnya ke dalam sana.

"Ahhhh.." Baekhyun mulai bergerak gelisah, lubangnya dipaksa untuk melebar dan rasanya cukup perih ketika ketiga jari itu bergerak maju mundur di dalam lubangnya.

Chanyeol menarik ketiga jarinya kemudian. Ia melepas celana boxer yang sedaritadi ia pakai dan melemparnya asal. Ia mengocok kejantanannya sendiri sampai benar-benar tegang sempurna.

"Aku masukan sekarang sayang."

Chanyeol berusaha memasukan penisnya kedalam lubang Baekhyun dengan perlahan.

"Ahhh.." Baekhyun sedikit meringis ketika kepala penis Chanyeol sudah berhasil masuk.

Chanyeol mendorong lagi pinggulnya hingga seluruh batang kelelakian miliknya tertanam sempurna di dalam sana.

JLEBB

"Ahhhhh.." Baekhyun mencengkeram seprei kasur dengan erat, rasa perih itu bercampur dengan rasa nikmat yang tak bisa Baekhyun deskripsikan.

Chanyeol kembali melumat bibir sang istri dengan penuh nafsu berusaha mengalihkan rasa sakit yang dirasakan istrinya.

"Ssshh..."

Chanyeol mendesis pelan, rasanya benar-benar sangat sempit dan hangat.

"Chann ahh.. "

PLOK PLOK PLOK PLOK

"Ouhh." Chanyeol menengadahkan kepalanya keatas dengan mata yang terpejam erat, urat-urat disekitar lehernya sampai keluar saking nikmat dan hangatnya lubang sang istri, ia kembali menggerakan pinggulnya maju mundur dengan tempo yang teratur.

"Ketathh sekalihh Baekkhh.. "

PLOK PLOK PLOK

"Hmmpppth.. " Baekhyun membekap mulutnya sendiri, rasa sakit itu semakin lama semakin menghilang dan hanya menyisakan kenikmatan saja.

Chanyeol menunduk, ia melepas tangan Baekhyun dengan lembut dan mengecupnya dengan tak kalah lembut.

CUP

"Kau sangat nikmat sayaangghh.. "

PLOK PLOK PLOK PLOK

"Ahhhhhh."

Baekhyun melenguh takala prostatnya tersentuh oleh kesejatian suaminya.

"Disitu rupanya."

PLOK PLOK PLOK PLOK

Chanyeol menumbuk bagian itu secara terus menerus dengan cepat dan tepat hingga Baekhyun hanya bisa melenguh dan melenguh nikmat.

PLOK PLOK PLOK PLOK

Chanyeol kembali melumat bibir Baekhyun dengan lahap seolah-olah ia hendak memakannya, tangannya juga bergerak cepat meremas dan memelintir puting dan dada istrinya.

"Ugh ketat sekali sayang." urat-urat dipelipis dan leher Chanyeol terlihat jelas saat ini karena kuatnya cengkraman anus Bekhyun pada kesejatian nya.

PLOK PLOK PLOK PLOK

Kegiatan panas itu terus berlanjut hingga setengah jam lamanya dengan berbagai macam variasi gerakan seks yang tentunya tidak membahayakan kandungan Baekhyun, pria cantik itu sudah ejakulasi sebanyak tiga kali sedangkan Chanyeol masih mengejar ejakulasi nya yang pertama.

"Akuhh sudahh tidak kuathh lagi Chanyeolhh ahh.. "

"Sebentarhh lagihh sayangg.. " Chanyeol bisa merasakan jika penisnya mulai berkedut-kedut dan ejakulasinya pun sudah diujung tanduk.

Sekali lagi Chanyeol mengocok penis mungil Baekhyun dengan gerakan yang sangat cepat.

CROTTT

"Channhh/Baekhyun ahhh.."

Baekhyun menutup matanya erat sembari memeluk tubuh Chanyeol dengan tak kalah erat pula, cairannya menyembur keluar dan mengotori perut sang suami sedangkan Chanyeol sendiri menyemburkan seluruh benihnya kedalam tubuh Baekhyun.

Keduanya terengah dengan peluh yang membanjiri tubuh masing-masing, mereka tersenyum kemudian dengan saling menatap lembut.

"Saranghae.. "

"Nado saranghae Chanyeol ah."

Malam itu ditutup dengan kecupan dan ciuman lembut diantara keduanya. saling memeluk dalam kehangatan dan terlelap menuju alam mimpi.

.

.

.

Baekhyun duduk di meja makan pagi ini sambil tersenyum cantik, dihadapannya sudah tersedia sepiring nasi goreng dengan irisan udang rebus. Chanyeol yang membuatnya, pagi-pagi sekali ia sudah bangun dan menyiapkan sarapan untuknya. Hari ini hari Minggu, Chanyeol tidak pergi bekerja dan berkata jika ia akan membantu Baekhyun mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah.

"Kau telihat bahagia sekali Baekhyun ah.. " ucap Heechul yang duduk dihadapannya sambil menyuapi Taehyung.

"Aku senang hubunganku dan Chanyeol semakin membaik, ia juga mau berubah dan menjadi suami yang lebih peka."

Heechul tersenyum. "Eomma senang mendengarnya, kalian mau meruntuhkan ego masing-masing demi keutuhan rumah tangga kalian. Eomma yakin sekali rumah tangga kalian akan bertahan sampai maut memisahkan."

Baekhyun ikut tersenyum. "Amin. Baekkie juga berharap seperti itu."

"Kalian sudah selesai makan?" Chanyeol muncul dengan menggunakan setelan kemeja rapi, Baekhyun sedikit mengernyitkan alisnya bingung melihat itu.

"Kau mau kemana Chanyeol?"

"Cepat habiskan makanan kalian, kita pergi ke Gereja setelah ini.. "

Heechul dan Baekhyun saling bertatapan sejenak sebelum akhirnya mereka menghabiskan makanan mereka dengan cepat.

.

.

.

Kebaktian baru saja selesai sekitar 15 menit yang lalu, Chanyeol masih terlihat khusyuk memejamkan matanya sambil menangkupkan kedua tangannya. Dalam hati ia terus memanjatkan do'a kepada sang Maha Kuasa untuk selalu diberikan keberkahan dalam mengarungi rumah tangganya bersama dengan Baekhyun. Tidak ada yang lebih ia inginkan sekarang selain terjaminnya keutuhan rumah tangganya. Ia ingin menjadi suami, ayah serta anak yang baik untuk keluarganya.

Baekhyun yang duduk disampingnya terdiam sambil memandangi Chanyeol yang tampak begitu khusyuk dengan kegiatannya.

Pria tinggi itu kemudian membuka matanya dan membuat tanda salib. "Dalam nama Bapak, Putera dan Roh Kudus. Amin."

"Kau terlihat sangat khusyuk Chanyeol ah."

Chanyeol menoleh dan tersenyum kemudian. "Aku berdo'a pada Tuhan untuk selalu memberkati pernikahan kita. Aku benar-benar berharap pernikahanku denganmu adalah pernikahan pertama dan terakhir dalam hidupku. Tidak ada yang aku inginkan selain keutuhan rumah tangga kita, aku ingin menjadi suami yang baik untukmu, ayah yang baik untuk anak-anak kita dan anak yang baik untuk orangtua kita. Semoga Tuhan selalu melimpahkan kita dengan banyak kebahagiaan." ucap Chanyeol sambil menggenggam tangan sang istri.

Baekhyun tersenyum mendengarnya. "Amin."

"Kau harus selalu ingat Tuhan Baek, Aku ingin istri dan anak-anak ku menjadi hamba Tuhan yang taat agar kita bisa bertemu lagi di Surga nanti." Chanyeol mengusap rambut istrinya dengan lembut.

"Terimakasih karena sudah mengingatkanku Chanyeol ah. Aku senang sekali punya suami yang bisa membimbingku ke arah yang lebih baik. Aku benar-benar bersyukur." ucap Baekhyun tulus.

Chanyeol tersenyum. "Itu sudah menjadi kewajibanku.. "

Baekhyun memeluk suaminya itu kemudian.

"Ini hari Minggu, apa kau ingin mengunjungi suatu tempat?"

Baekhyun refleks melepas pelukannya dan menatap suaminya itu dengan alis mengernyit. "Maksudmu?"

"Aku tau kau pasti merasa jenuh, hari ini adalah hari libur dan aku membebaskanmu untuk bersenang-senang. Kau ingin pergi ke Mall, ke salon atau kemanapun aku siap menemanimu. Atau kau ingin pergi bersama teman-temanmu? Aku tidak akan melarang. Taehyung biar aku yang jaga."

Baekhyun terharu, ia benar-benar terharu mendengarnya. Chanyeol benar-benar memenuhi janjinya untuk menjadi suami yang lebih pengertian.

"Sebenarnya.. Aku ingin pergi ke suatu tempat Chanyeol ah."

.

.

.

Taehyung tertawa senang ketika kakeknya membuat ekspresi-ekspresi lucu diwajahnya. Bayi kecil berusia 9 bulan itu sampai terbahak-bahak di pangkuan neneknya.

"Wajahmu itu jelek sekali Donghae ya haha." ucap Heechul yang tidak bisa menahan tawanya melihat ekspresi jelek yang ditunjukan Donghae untuk membuat Taehyung tertawa.

"Jangan bicara sembarangan Chullie ya, aku masih tetap tampan seperti biasa." ucap Donghae yang tidak terima dikatai jelek oleh besannya.

Baekhyun yang melihat perdebatan kecil ayah dan ibu mertuanya itu hanya bisa tersenyum dengan lebar. Ia dan Chanyeol mengajak Donghae dan Heechul untuk piknik bersama Taehyung disebuah Taman keluarga yang berada dibelakang Mansion mewah milik Donghae. Dari dulu Baekhyun selalu berandai-andai jika ia sudah menikah dan punya anak, ia ingin mengajak keluarganya untuk piknik di taman keluarga yang dibuat khusus oleh ayahnya ketika mendiang ibunya masih ada. Dulu ketika ibunya masih hidup, ayahnya sering sekali mengajak ia dan ibunya bermain di taman ini setiap akhir pekan entah itu untuk sekedar bersenda gurau ataupun piknik bersama. Tapi setelah ibunya meninggal kegiatan rutin setiap akhir pekan itu sudah tidak pernah dilakukan lagi. Dan sekarang ketika ia sudah menikah dan memiliki anak, kegiatan itu akan Baekhyun lakukan lagi. Kali ini terasa jauh lebih lengkap karena ada Chanyeol suaminya, Heechul ibu mertuanya, Taehyung putranya dan satu lagi darah daging yang tengah ia kandung. Tidak ada yang lebih membahagiakan untuknya selain sebuah kebersamaan bersama dengan keluarga tercinta.

"Kau bahagia?" Tanya Chanyeol yang duduk disampingnya.

"Aku bahagia Chanyeol, aku sangat bahagia. Terimakasih karena sudah mau menuruti keinginanku sayang."

Chanyeol tersenyum. "Aku senang jika melihatmu bahagia sayang.. "

CUP

Ia kecup kening istrinya itu dengan lembut. "Ini sudah waktunya makan siang Baek."

Baekhyun tersenyum, ia pun langsung mengeluarkan makanan dari dalam keranjang piknik yang ia bawa.

"Waktunya makan siang appa, eomma, Taehyungie."

Donghae dan Heechul yang masih asyik bermain dengan cucu mereka langsung menoleh dan tersenyum.

"Waktunya makan siang Taehyungie.. " ucap Heechul sambil menggoyangkan tangan kecil Taehyung yang langsung dibalas dengan teriakan girang sang cucu.

.

.

.

"Owe.. Owe.. Owe.. "

"Selamat tuan, bayi anda laki-laki. Ia lahir dengan selamat.. "

Chanyeol tersenyum, ia langsung menggendong sesosok bayi mungil yang masih berwarna merah itu dari tangan sang dokter. Tangisannya nyaring sekali, dia sangat tampan dan juga menggemaskan.

"Chanyeol, aku ingin melihat anak kita." ujar Baekhyun dengan suara lemah, pria cantik itu masih terbaring diatas ranjang dengan selang infus dan alat bantu pernafasan yang masih menempel ditubuhnya.

Chanyeol perlahan berjalan menghampiri Baekhyun dan sedikit membungkuk untuk memperlihatkan anak kedua mereka.

Baekhyun menangis, ia terharu. Ia sangat bahagia anak keduanya lahir dengan selamat. Ia punya dua jagoan kecil sekarang, dua jagoan yang sangat tampan dan menggemaskan.

"Aku ingin menggendongnya Chanyeol ah.. "

Chanyeol dengan sigap membantu Baekhyun untuk menggendong anak mereka, dengan kondisi tubuh yang masih lemah pasca operasi Baekhyun terus berusaha untuk menyeka airmatanya yang terus menerus keluar. Ia bahagia, ia benar-benar sangat bahagia.

"Owe.. Owe.. Owe.. "

"Ssssst.. Eomma disini sayang, eomma mencintaimu." ucap pria cantik itu sambil mengecup kening putra kecilnya.

Tidak terasa waktu berjalan begitu cepat, 4 bulan berlalu dan Baekhyun akhirnya melahirkan anak kedua mereka. Kali ini Baekhyun melahirkan sesuai dengan prediksi dokter, maka dari itu Chanyeol sudah lebih siap ketika istrinya hendak melahirkan. Chanyeol sudah mempersiapkan semuanya dengan matang agar kelahiran anak keduanya ini tidak seheboh ketika Taehyung lahir dulu.

"Kau sudah menyiapkan nama untuk anak kedua kita?" tanya Baekhyun sambil menatap suaminya itu.

Chanyeol terdiam untuk beberapa detik. "Jinyoung. Park Jin Young."

"Kenapa kau memberikan nama itu?"

Chanyeol menggeleng. "Entahlah, aku hanya terpikirkan nama itu saja."

Baekhyun tersenyum, ia pun melirik sang anak kemudian. "Jinyoung, Park Jin Young. Aku suka nama itu."

.

.

.

"Aku minta maaf karena bisnisku tidak berjalan dengan lancar. Ini semua benar-benar diluar perkiraanku."

"Tidak apa Chanyeol ah, aku mengerti. Dunia bisnis memang seperti itu. Terkadang kita harus menerima jika apa yang kita harapkan tidak sesuai dengan kenyataan."

Sudah satu minggu berlalu semenjak Baekhyun melahirkan dan semakin banyak pula biaya yang harus dikeluarkan. Bisnis reparasi online yang ia jalankan tidak berjalan dengan baik hingga ia harus memecat seluruh karyawan yang ia punya termasuk dua sahabat karibnya Minhyuk dan Jungshin untuk menekan biaya pengeluaran, tapi meskipun begitu Chanyeol tetap kesulitan mendapat pelanggan. Sudah beberapa minggu belakangan ini ia bahkan tidak mendapat pelanggan sama sekali. Untuk biaya persalinan istrinya saja ia terpaksa meminjam uang pada ayah mertuanya karena ia benar-benar tidak memiliki uang sama sekali waktu itu. Penghasilannya sebagai seorang Chief Security nyatanya hanya mampu untuk memenuhi kebutuhan hidup sehari-hari mereka saja, tidak ada penghasilan lebih untuk memenuhi kebutuhan-kebutuhan lain.

"Kau masih ingat dengan Jongin? Sekarang ia sudah menjadi seorang pengusaha sukses setelah merantau." ujar Minhyuk yang sedari tadi duduk bersamanya di sebuah kedai kopi pinggir jalan. Mereka baru saja pulang bekerja dan tanpa sengaja bertemu di kedai kopi ini. Mereka memutuskan untuk bersantai sebentar sebelum pulang kerumah.

"Maksudmu Jongin teman SMA kita dulu yang pesek, dekil, hitam dan kumal itu?"

Minhyuk tertawa. "Ya, Jongin yang itu. Aku dengar ia pergi merantau ke Jepang setelah lulus SMA dan sekarang ia sudah menjadi seorang pengusaha yang sukses."

"Benarkah? Kau tau itu dari mana?"

"Aku melihatnya di Internet. Artikel tentang Jongin banyak bertebaran disana. Ia sudah menjadi seorang pengusaha tambang emas yang sukses."

Chanyeol sedikit terkejut mendengarnya, ia sama sekali tidak menyangka Jongin yang dulunya sangat suka bolos dan hobi tidur dikelas itu kini menjadi seorang pengusaha sukses.

"Dia sukses setelah merantau ke negeri orang. Orangtua jaman dulu pernah berkata, jika kalian ingin keturunan kalian sukses, maka kalian harus membiarkan mereka pergi merantau."

"Kau ingin pergi merantau?"

"Sebenarnya iya, aku ingin merubah nasib. Mungkin ada baiknya kau merantau juga Chanyeol ah. Seoul sudah tidak bisa diajak berdamai untuk orang-orang seperti kita."

Chanyeol terdiam, merantau? Chanyeol pernah berpikir soal itu beberapa tahun silam. Tapi keinginannya itu ia urungkan karena tidak tega jika harus meninggalkan ibunya seorang diri.

"Kau sekarang sudah menikah, kau bahkan punya dua orang anak yang masih kecil-kecil. Mereka butuh biaya untuk hidup, kau butuh uang yang banyak untuk bisa mensejahterakan keluargamu. Kau tidak bisa terus-terusan mengandalkan gajimu sebagai seorang satpam apalagi bisnis reparasi online yang sudah tidak menghasilkan itu."

Benar, apa yang dikatakan oleh Minhyuk itu memang benar. Ia tidak bisa terus-terusan hidup seperti ini. Ia harus bangkit demi anak dan istrinya.

"Tapi aku harus merantau kemana? Aku tidak mungkin pergi keluar negeri, aku tidak punya passpor dan aku juga tidak bisa berbahasa inggris."

"Jeju, kau bisa pergi ke Jeju. Aku dengar disana banyak lowongan pekerjaan untuk pendatang baru seperti kita."

"Entahlah, aku tidak yakin. Anak-anakku masih sangat kecil, aku tidak tega jika harus meninggalkan mereka. Bagaimana nasib Baekhyun dan ibuku jika aku pergi?

"Untuk sementara waktu kau bisa menitipkan mereka pada ayahmu, aku yakin ayah mertuamu pasti mengerti. Ini kan demi kebaikan anak dan cucunya juga."

Chanyeol termenung, ia masih merasa ragu. Tidak ada jaminan ia bisa sukses diperantauan orang.

"Aku akan coba bicara dulu pada Baekhyun."

.

.

.

Baekhyun baru saja selesai menidurkan Taehyung dan Jinyoung secara bersamaan, punya dua anak yang masih sangat kecil-kecil benar-benar membuatnya repot. Ia bahkan tidak punya waktu untuk sekedar beristirahat.

CKLEK

Chanyeol masuk kedalam kamar setelah selesai makan, ia langsung duduk tepat disamping istrinya yang tampak begitu kelelahan.

"Kau terlihat sangat kelelahan Baek."

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Aku lelah sekali mengurus dua bayi sekaligus, Taehyung benar-benar tidak mau mengalah pada adiknya. Ia selalu menangis jika aku menyusui Jinyoung."

Chanyeol tersenyum, ia melirik dua box bayi yang tersimpan di dekat tempat tidurnya. Dua malaikat kecilnya tidur dengan sangat pulas disana.

"Baek, ada sesuatu yang ingin aku bicarakan."

"Bicara apa?"

"Sekarang kita sudah punya dua anak, kebutuhan hidup juga semakin lama semakin besar. Kau tau bisnisku tidak berjalan dengan lancar dan penghasilanku dari menjadi seorang satpam tidak begitu mencukupi. Aku berpikir untuk pergi merantau saja Baek."

Baekhyun tampak terkejut. "Merantau? Kau ingin pergi meninggalkan kami semua begitu maksudmu?"

"Tidak begitu sayang, aku pergi hanya untuk sementara. Setidaknya sampai aku punya penghasilan yang lebih baik. Aku pasti kembali, untukmu dan juga untuk anak-anak kita."

"Tapi anak-anak kita masih sangat kecil Chanyeol ah, mereka butuh kasih sayang dari ayahnya. Kau kan bisa mencari pekerjaan lain di Seoul."

"Persaingan di Seoul sangat ketat Baek, disini bukanlah tempat yang baik untuk orang-orang yang tidak berpendidikan seperti ku. Aku tidak akan merantau ketempat yang jauh. Aku hanya akan pergi ke Jeju, aku janji akan kembali setelah aku menjadi orang sukses. Tolong mengertilah Baekhyun ah, demi anak-anak kita."

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya erat, jujur ia tidak mau jika harus berjauhan dengan Chanyeol. Tapi apa yang dikatakan oleh suaminya itu ada benarnya juga. Mereka tidak bisa terus-terusan hidup seperti ini, Chanyeol adalah kepala keluarga dan ia harus menafkahi keluarganya. Ia tidak boleh bersikap egois, ini demi anak-anak mereka. Demi Taehyung dan Jinyoung.

"Baiklah, jika itu memang sudah menjadi keputusanmu aku tidak akan memaksa kau untuk tetap tinggal. Aku berharap apa yang kau inginkan bisa segera tercapai."

Chanyeol tersenyum lega, ia bersyukur Baekhyun mau mendukung keputusannya. Jika istrinya itu sudah memberikan lampu hijau maka sudah tidak ada keraguan lagi yang mengganjal di dalam hatinya.

CUP

Chanyeol langsung mengecup kening istrinya itu lembut. "Terimakasih sayang, aku janji aku akan kembali secepat mungkin. Aku mencintaimu, aku mencintai kalian semua."

Baekhyun tersenyum, ia memeluk tubuh suaminya itu dengan erat. Ini adalah sebuah keputusan Berat, ia hanya bisa berdo'a semoga Chanyeol selalu bisa menjaga hatinya nanti.

.

.

.

"Aku datang kemari untuk menitipkan anak dan istriku pada aboeji untuk sementara waktu. Aku akan pergi ke Jeju untuk mencari pekerjaan."

Donghae terdiam melihat anak dan menantunya yang datang kerumahnya pagi-pagi begini. Chanyeol sudah mengutarakan tentang niatnya itu semalam melalui line telepon, ia berkata ingin merantau ke Jeju dan meninggalkan Baekhyun untuk sementara. Donghae sama sekali tidak merasa keberatan soal itu. Ia justru senang jika anak dan cucu-cucunya menetap untuk sementara dirumahnya.

Baekhyun terus menangis, ia duduk disamping suaminya sambil terus terisak. Ia sepertinya masih belum rela jika harus berpisah dengan Chanyeol.

"Aboeji bangga padamu Chanyeol ah, seorang laki-laki memang seharusnya bertanggung jawab penuh terhadap keluarganya. Merantau memang menjadi pilihan terbaik untuk merubah nasib, kau punya banyak keahlian dan aboeji yakin kau pasti akan menjadi orang yang sukses. Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan apapun, aboeji akan menjamin kehidupan anak, istri dan ibumu selama kau pergi. Kau fokus saja pada tujuanmu untuk merubah nasib dan kembalilah kemari setelah kau menjadi orang sukses."

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Aku pasti akan segera kembali aboeji."

"Aboeji punya sesuatu untukmu." Donghae mengeluarkan sebuah amplop cokelat dari dalam saku celananya dan memberikannya pada Chanyeol.

"Apa ini aboeji?"

"Itu pegangan untukmu selama di Jeju."

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil. "Terimakasih aboeji, tapi aku rasa aku tidak memerlukan ini." ucapnya sambil mengembalikan amplop itu.

"Kau yakin? Lalu bagaimana dengan kehidupanmu disana nanti Chanyeol ah? Kau sudah beli tiket pesawat?"

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Aku sudah menjual motorku, uangnya aku pakai untuk membeli tiket dan sisanya untuk peganganku selama disana."

"Memangnya cukup? Aboeji merasa khawatir jika kau membawa uang pas-pasan."

"Cukup tidak cukup harus cukup. Aku akan belajar hidup di luar dengan apa yang aku punya sekarang. Aku tidak akan bisa maju jika masih mengandalkan uang dari aboeji. Aboeji tidak perlu khawatir, aku ini laki-laki, aku akan mencari untuk makanku sendiri dan aku bisa tidur dimana saja. Ini adalah jalan yang harus aku tempuh untuk menjadi lebih baik."

Donghae tersenyum, rasa bangganya pada Chanyeol semakin membuncah saja. Inilah alasan kenapa Donghae mempercayakan putranya pada Chanyeol. Dia punya rasa tanggung jawab yang sangat tinggi dan tidak suka bergantung pada orang lain. Chanyeol benar-benar seorang pria yang tangguh.

Chanyeol kemudian berdiri, ia mencium tangan ayahnya dan membungkuk hormat. Setelah itu ia menghampiri ibunya yang duduk disamping Baekhyun. Ia bersimpuh dihadapan kaki ibunya sambil menangis.

"Aku minta maaf karena belum bisa menjadi anak yang bisa eomma banggakan, aku janji, setelah ini aku akan buktikan pada eomma jika aku bisa menjadi orang yang sukses. Aku akan membahagiakan eomma agar eomma tidak perlu berjualan sayur dipasar lagi."

Heechul terenyuh, airmatanya langsung mengalir detik itu juga. Ia menyentuh pundak sang anak dan menyuruhnya untuk berdiri.

"Eomma bangga padamu, kau adalah anak kebanggaan eomma. Eomma selalu berdo'a untuk kesuksesanmu nak."

Heechul mengecup kening putranya itu pelan dan memeluknya erat. Chanyeol kemudian beralih menatap sang istri yang sedari tadi terus menunduk sambil terisak-isak. Jinyoung yang berada dalam gendongannya pun hanya menatap sang ibu dengan kedua bola mata polosnya.

"Sayang.. " Chanyeol menyentuh pundak sang istri dan hal itu sontak saja membuat tangis Baekhyun semakin pecah.

"Hiks.. Cepatlah pulang Chanyeol, aku akan menunggumu."

Chanyeol tersenyum, ia lantas mencium kening istrinya itu dengan lembut. "Tentu, secepatnya aku akan pulang dan menjemput kalian."

Pria tinggi itu membuka tas yang ia bawa dan mengeluarkan sebuah amplop putih berisi uang gaji dan pesangonnya.

"Ini uang gaji dan pesangon yang diberikan perusahaan untukku, Aku tidak mengambilnya sedikitpun. Ambil ini untuk pegangan selama satu bulan ke depan. Nanti setelah aku mendapat pekerjaan aku pasti akan langsung mengirimu uang lagi."

Baekhyun menerima amplop itu dengan tangan bergetar.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik, aku percayakan semuanya padamu. Tolong jaga anak-anak kita dengan baik." ucapnya sambil mengusap rambut Baekhyun dengan lembut.

Chanyeol menatap Jinyoung dan mengecup keningnya pelan. Jujur ia paling tidak tega jika harus meninggalkan Jinyoung. Anak ini masih terlalu kecil untuk ditinggal pergi olehnya. Setelah itu ia juga beralih menatap putra sulungnya yang tengah digendong oleh Donghae.

"Huweee paaa.. " bayi berusia 1 satu tahun itu langsung menangis seolah ia mengerti akan ditinggal pergi oleh ayahnya.

Chanyeol lantas mencium kening anaknya itu dan mengusap rambutnya pelan. "Appa pergi sayang, jangan rewel. Jangan menyusahkan ibumu. Jadilah kakak yang baik untuk Jinyoung ya?"

"Huweee.. " Chanyeol tersenyum, ia kemudian berdiri dan berjalan keluar rumah dengan diantar oleh semuanya.

"Aku pergi. Aboeji, eomma, Baekhyunie."

Baekhyun terus menangis, namun ada sebuah pengharapan besar di dalam hatinya. Begitu juga dengan Donghae dan Heechul yang menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan bangga terutama Heechul, ia sangat bangga karena anaknya kini telah menjelma menjadi sosok pria dewasa yang sesungguhnya. Dia benar-benar mirip dengan mendiang ayahnya Park Hankyung.

'Do'a ibu selalu menyertaimu nak, teruslah berjuang demi kebahagiaan istri dan anak-anakmu.'

.

.

.

7 tahun kemudian..

"Jinyoungie, kakakmu sudah bangun?"

"Belum eomma, hyung bilang 5 menit lagi."

"Ish dasar anak itu."

7 tahun berlalu semenjak kepergian Chanyeol, sekarang Taehyung sudah berusia 8 tahun dan 4 bulan kedepan Jinyoung akan berulah tahun yang ke 8. Baekhyun memutuskan untuk tidak tinggal dirumah ayahnya lagi semenjak Jinyoung berusia 1 tahun dan lebih memilih untuk menyewa sebuah rumah kecil tidak jauh dari rumah ibu mertuanya. Baekhyun ingin bisa mandiri seperti suaminya, ia tidak ingin terlalu bergantung pada kedua orangtuanya. Awalnya ia bekerja di salon milik Irene untuk memenuhi kebutuhan hidup sehari-hari ia dan anak-anaknya. Namun setelah dua tahun berlalu Baekhyun pun memutuskan untuk membuka usaha kue kecil-kecilan dirumahnya. Kue buatannya lumayan banyak diminati oleh pelanggan hingga beberapa tahun kemudian Baekhyun menyewa sebuah kios di pasar untuk memasarkan kue-kue buatannya di tempat yang lebih strategis. Toko kuenya cukup ramai dikunjungi setiap harinya, ia juga sudah memiliki beberapa pelanggan tetap yang selalu memesan kue darinya setiap bulan. Bisnis kue nya pun sudah dipasarkan secara online. Baekhyun benar-benar merasa sangat bersyukur, awalnya ia bertekad untuk bisa memasak semata-mata hanya untuk membahagiakan suaminya. Tapi ternyata keahlian yang ia miliki setelah resmi menikah dengan Chanyeol itu kini sangat bermanfaat untuk hidupnya. Ia bisa menghasilkan cukup uang untuk keperluan ia dan anak-anaknya tanpa harua terlalu bergantung pada Chanyeol atau kedua orangtuanya. Meskipun bisnis yang Baekhyun jalani ini termasuk bisnis kecil, tapi Baekhyun tetap bersyukur karena ia bisa menghidupi anak-anaknya dengan jerih payahnya sendiri.

"Taehyungie ayo cepat bangun atau eomma akan benar-benar marah.. "

Baekhyun berteriak kesal dari arah dapur, rutinitasnya setiap pagi selalu saja seperti ini. Ia akan berteriak-teriak seperti orang gila sambil menyiapkan sarapan dari arah dapur. Ia berteriak bukan tanpa alasan, ini semua karena puteranya Taehyung selalu susah untuk dibangunkan padahal ia harus sekolah pagi.

Sambil melepas celemek yang ia pakai, pria cantik itu langsung berjalan gusar menuju kamar anaknya, dimeja makan ia melihat Jinyoung yang sedang membaca buku dengan seragam sekolah yang sudah rapi ia pakai. Refleks Baekhyun pun menghampiri putra bungsunya itu dan mengecup keningnya pelan.

"Selamat pagi sayang."

"Selamat pagi eomma."

Jinyoung dan Taehyung memiliki sifat dan karakter yang sangat bertolak belakang. Taehyung adalah tipikal anak yang nakal, banyak bicara dan cenderung pemalas, ia hanya tau bermain dan bermain saja. Berbeda sekali dengan Jinyoung yang lebih kalem dan cenderung pendiam. Ia hanya bicara seperlunya saja. Jinyoung juga tidak terlalu suka bermain dan lebih suka menghabiskan waktunya dengan membaca buku entah itu buku dongeng ataupun buku bacaan khusus untuk anak seusianya. Jinyoung adalah tipikal anak yang mandiri, ia selalu bangun sebelum ibunya bangun. Makan dan menyiapkan pakaiannya sendiri. Ia juga sering membantu ibunya beres-beres rumah. Jinyoung ini seperti replika dari Chanyeol. Sifat mandiri dan kedewasaan yang ia tunjukan benar-benar mengingatkan Baekhyun pada Chanyeol padahal putra keduanya ini masih duduk dikelas dua SD. Wajahnya pun terlihat sangat mirip dengan Chanyeol ketika ia masih kecil.

"Apa yang sedang kau baca sayang?"

"Aku sedang membaca puisi eomma, Jinyoungie mau ikut lomba puisi."

"Lomba puisi?"

Jinyoung mengangguk. "Guru Song mengadakan lomba puisi dikelas. Nanti pemenangnya akan dapat hadiah satu kotak permen cokelat."

"Permen cokelat? Kenapa kau tidak minta pada eomma? Eomma bisa membelikanmu permen cokelat yang banyak."

Jinyoung langsung menggeleng. "Aniyo eomma, aku ingin permen cokelat dengan usahaku sendiri." ucapnya dengan nada yang sangat polos.

Baekhyun tersenyum mendengarnya, kalimat yang Jinyoung ucapkan bahkan sama dengan apa yang selalu Chanyeol ucapkan dulu. Mereka berdua benar-benar sangat mirip.

CUP

"Eomma bangga padamu sayang, lanjutkan kegiatanmu. Eomma mau membangunkan kakakmu yang pemalas itu."

Jinyoung mengangguk. "Ne, eomma."

Baekhyun membuka pintu kamar anaknya, Jinyoung dan Taehyung tidur di dalam satu kamar yang sama. Baekhyun menghela nafasnya pelan ketika melihat Taehyung tidur dengan sangat berantakan. Selimut dan bantalnya terlempar ke lantai dan tubuhnya pun hampir saja jatuh karena posisi tidurnya yang sangat berantakan. Banyak bungkus makanan yang beserakan di lantai dan hal itu tentu saja membuat Baekhyun kesal. Pemandangan itu terlihat sangat kontras dengan ranjang kasur milik Jinyoung yang terlihat begitu rapi. Anak itu selalu punya kesadaran untuk membereskan tempat tidur setelah ia bangun.

"Taehyungie ayo cepat bangun." Baekhyun menepuk-nepuk pipi anaknya itu dengan gemas.

"Taehyung ini sudah jam berapa? Ayo cepat bangun, kau harus pergi ke sekolah."

"Eunghh 5 menit lagi eommaaa.. "

"Tidak ada tawar menawar anak pemalas, ayo cepat bangun atau eomma tidak akan membuatkan cake strawberry kesukaanmu lagi."

"Aaaahhh aku masih mengantuk eomma." Taehyung merajuk sambil terus menutup matanya erat.

Baekhyun menghela nafas. "Ayo cepat bangun Taehyungie."

Pria cantik itu langsung mengangkat tubuh anaknya dan menggiringnya ke kamar mandi. Taehyung tentu saja berontak, ia bahkan sampai menangis karena tidak mau dimandikan.

BYURRR

"Huweeee eomma dingin hiks.. "

Taehyung menangis hiateris ketika Baekhyun menyiram tubuhnya dengan air dingin.

"Jika tidak seperti ini kau akan terus mengantuk Tae-ah.. "

BYURRR

"HUWEEEEE EOMMA.. "

Beginilah aktivitas Baekhyun setiap hari, ia harus mengurus kedua anaknya seorang diri tanpa ada Chanyeol disampingnya. Tapi Baekhyun tetap bersyukur, ia bersyukur karena dengan begini ia bisa menjadi manusia yang lebih mandiri. Dan yang terpenting, ia punya banyak kesempatan untuk melihat dan mengurus tumbuh kembang anak-anak kesayangannya.

.

.

.

"Ini cheese cake yang anda pesan tuan, terimakasih."

Baekhyun tersenyum pada seorang pelanggan pria yang memesan kue keju padanya, setelah pria itu pergi, Baekhyun terdiam melihat uang yang diberikan pria itu. Toko kuenya sedang sepi hari ini, dan disaat sepi seperti ini lah Baekhyun selalu kebingungan karena ia tidak punya kegiataan yang bisa ia lakukan. Baekhyun selalu berusaha menyibukan diri karena ketika ia tidak melakukan apapun, ia akan selalu teringat pada Chanyeol.

"Hiks.. "

Baekhyun menunduk, ia selalu menangis ketika ia sendirian seperti ini. Baekhyun tidak pernah menunjukan rasa sedihnya dihadapan Taehyung dan Jinyoung karena ia tidak ingin anak-anak nya melihat ia menangis. Hanya disaat seperti inilah Baekhyun bisa menunjukan sisi lemahnya tanpa diketahui siapapun. Baekhyun sangat merindukan Chanyeol, ia benar-benar merindukan lelakinya itu. 7 tahun pergi ke perantauan Chanyeol jarang sekali menghubunginya. Ia hanya bisa mengetahui kabar suaminya itu dari Minhyuk yang memang ikut merantau bersama suaminya. Chanyeol tidak pernah menghubunginya secara langsung. Pria itu selalu menanyakan kabar anak dan istrinya melalui Minhyuk. Baekhyun tidak tau kenapa Chanyeol bersikap seperti itu, tapi Minhyuk berkata bahwa Chanyeol punya alasan kenapa ia tidak pernah menghubungi Baekhyun secara langsung. Minhyuk terus meyakinkan Baekhyun bahwa Chanyeol tidak pernah sekalipun melupakan mereka, Chanyeol selalu mengingat keluarganya bahkan ketika ia tertidur. Pria tinggi itu hanya menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk menemui Baekhyun. Ia ingin bertemu dengan Baekhyun ketika ia telah menjadi laki-laki yang pantas untuk Baekhyun. Sekarang sudah tujuh tahun berlalu, dan ia tidak tau sampai kapan ia harus menunggu.

"Hiks, aku merindukanmu Chanyeol ah, aku sangat merindukanmu."

KRING

Suara lonceng di depan toko berbunyi pertanda ada pelanggan yang datang, Baekhyun pun langsung berbalik dan mengusap airmatanya cepat.

"Permisi, apakah aku bisa memesan sekotak kue strawberry untuk istriku?"

"Tentu tuan, anda-"

DEG

Baekhyun langsung mematung ketika ia berbalik, jantungnya seolah berhenti berdetak dan matanya membulat terkejut ketika melihat sesosok pria tinggi yang berdiri dihadapannya.

"Lama tidak bertemu.. Istriku sayang." ucap si pria itu sambil tersenyum tampan.

"C-Chanyeol.. "

.

.

.

"Hiks Chanyeol akhirnya kau pulang juga nak.. "

Heechul menangis tesedu sambil memeluk tubuh tinggi putranya dengan erat. Ia tak mampu menahan tangisan kebahagiaannya karena akhirnya ia bertemu kembali dengan putera kebanggaannya.

Mereka semua berkumpul di rumah Donghae sekarang, kepulangan Chanyeol yang sangat tiba-tiba ini jelas sangat membuat keluarganya terkejut. Donghae bahkan sampai menunda keberangkatannya ke Spanyol hanya untuk bertemu dengan menantu kesayangannya.

"Eomma sangat merindukanmu Chanyeol ah hiks."

Chanyeol balas memeluk tubuh ringkih ibunya itu dengan tak kalah erat. "Aku juga sangat merindukan eomma."

Chanyeol melepas pelukannya. Ia beralih untuk memeluk ayah mertuanya yang juga balas memeluknya erat.

"Kau semakin tampan saja Chanyeol ah."

Chanyeol tertawa. "Terimakasih aboeji."

Chanyeol beralih menatap istrinya itu yang sedaritadi tidak berhenti menangis. Pria bertubuh kekar itu tersenyum sambil mengusap airmata Baekhyun dengan lembut.

"Kenapa kau terus menangis sayang? Aku kan sudah berada disini."

"Hiks, kenapa kau baru datang sekarang? Apa kau tau betapa aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu? Anak-anak kita juga terus menanyakan keberadaanmu padaku. Kau jahat Chanyeol ah hiks kau tega sekali membuatku menunggumu hingga selama ini."

Chanyeol tertawa pelan mendengarnya, ia langsung memeluk tubuh mungil istrinya itu dan tak mau melepaskannya sekalipun Baekhyun terus berontak.

"Maafkan aku sayang, aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk membuatmu menunggu. Aku hanya menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk menemuimu. Aku ingin bertemu denganmu setelah aku menjadi Chanyeol yang bisa kau banggakan."

Baekhyun menangis tersedu-sedu, ia memeluk tubuh lelakinya itu dengan erat. Ia bahagia, ia benar-benar sangat bahagia bisa bertemu lagi dengan pria yang amat sangat ia cintai ini.

.

.

.

"Jadi selama ini apa yang kau lakukan di Jeju? Apa yang kau kerjakan disana hingga tidak pulang selama 7 tahun?"

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis mendengar pertanyaan Baekhyun. "Tentu saja aku bekerja, pertama kali aku datang kesana aku luntang lantung tidak jelas. Aku dan Minhyuk harus tidur di pinggir jalan karena tidak punya cukup uang untuk menyewa kamar. Makan pun kami seadanya selama beberapa hari sampai akhirnya aku bertemu dengan seorang pendiri tenaga penyalur tenaga kerja disana. Aku dan Minhyuk ditampung disana dan kami disalurkan untuk menjadi seorang petugas kebersihan di sebuah pusat perbelanjaan, aku bekerja disana selama dua bulan. Setelah aku punya uang yang cukup, aku kembali membuka bisnis reparasi online disana. Karena minimnya saingan, bisnisku berkembang dengan sangat pesat di Jeju. Dalam sehari aku bisa mendapat 10 sampai 15 pelanggan. Aku punya banyak karyawan yang membantu pekerjaanku disana. Aku bahkan sampai dapat penghargaan dari Walikota Jeju karena telah membuka lapangan pekerjaan baru untuk para pemuda disana.

Baekhyun, Heechul dan Donghae tersenyum bangga mendengarnya. Mereka sangat senang karena Chanyeol tidak kembali ke Seoul sebagai seseorang yang gagal.

"Uang yang aku peroleh aku gunakan lagi untuk membuat bisnis baru dibidang lain. Setidaknya sekarang aku sudah punya 4 bengkel besar, 3 buah penginapan mewah, 5 toko bangunan dan 18 restoran Korea yang tersebar di Jeju dan Jepang."

"Jepang? Kau juga punya restoran disana?"

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Aku menyebar invasi restoran milikku sampai ke Jepang dengan dibantu oleh sahabat sewaktu SMA ku dulu Kim Jongin. Sekarang aku juga sedang membangun 3 cabang restoran baru di daerah Okinawa."

Baekhyun benar-benar dibuat kagum dengan suaminya itu, 7 tahun merantau keluar kota dan ia sudah sesukses ini.

"Kau benar-benar sukses sekarang Chanyeol ah, aboeji senang sekali mendengarnya. Usaha memang tidak pernah mengkhianati hasil. Kau adalah seorang pekerja yang gigih dan sekarang kau bisa memetik hasil dari kerja kerasmu selama ini."

Chanyeol tersenyum. "Aku bisa seperti ini berkat do'a dan dukungan dari kalian semua juga. Oh iya, dimana Taehyung dan Jinyoung? Aku ingin sekali bertemu dengan mereka."

"Mereka masih disekolah, Tuan Lee sedang menjemputnya. Mungkin sebentar lagi mereka akan sampai."

BRUUM BRUUM

Tepat setelah Baekhyun selesai berbicara, mobil yang dikendarai oleh Tuan Lee pun terparkir di depan gerbang rumah.

"Jinyoungie, kita lomba berlari kedalam rumah. Siapa yang lebih dulu sampai boleh mencium eomma duluan. Kau setuju?" ucap Taehyung sambil melompat keluar dari mobil.

Jinyoung yang juga ikut melompat turun dari mobil langsung mengangguk mengiyakan ajakan kakaknya.

Taehyung menyeringai. "Baik, ayo kita mulai. Hana, dul, set.. "

Kedua anak kecil itu langsung berlari dari gerbang rumah Donghae sampai kedalam rumah, kedua anak kecil itu tertawa terbahak-bahak sampai tidak menyadari tatapan penuh rasa kerinduan dari seseorang yang ditunjukan pada mereka.

HUP

"Yeaayyy aku menang, Taehyungie boleh mencium eomma duluan." ucap Taehyung dengan semangat sambil memeluk ibunya dengan erat.

Jinyoung yang kalah cepat pun hanya bisa tersenyum lucu melihat ekspresi kebahagiaan yang ditunjukan oleh kakaknya.

Baekhyun ikut tersenyum, ia memeluk tubuh kecil putra pertamanya dengan gemas. Ia juga merentangkan satu tangannya untuk merengkuh tubuh anak bungsunya.

Jinyoung dengan perlahan berjalan kedalam dekapan ibunya.

CUP

Taehyung mencium bibir ibunya dengan cepat. "Taehyungie sayang eomma."

CUP

Jinyoung ikut mengecup bibir ibunya dengan lembut. "Jinyoungie juga sayang eomma."

"Eomma juga sayang kalian." Baekhyun mendekap tubuh mungil keduanya dengan erat.

"Taehyungie, Jinyoungie, lihat ada siapa disana." ucap Baekhyun sambil menatap Chanyeol yang duduk dihadapannya.

Chanyeol sontak saja terkejut, ia benar-benar gugup ketika keempat mata polos itu menatapnya. Gejolak kebahagiaan begitu menggerola di dalam hatinya, ia pergi meninggalkan Taehyung ketika ia baru berusia 1 tahun dan Jinyoung berusia 1 minggu. Sekarang mereka sudah tumbuh besar dan Chanyeol benar-benar tidak mampu untuk menahan airmatanya, selama ini ia hanya tau perkembangan kedua buah hatinya dari Minhyuk. Ini adalah kali pertama baginya bertemu secara langsung dengan mereka setelah sebesar ini.

"Kalian tau siapa dia?"

Taehyung mengernyitkan alisnya bingung, ia seperti pernah melihat wajah ahjussi ini tapi ia tidak ingat. Jinyoung terdiam untuk beberapa detik, ia mengamati wajah maskulin pria dewasa dihadapannya sebelum akhirnya matanya membulat sempurna.

"APPA." ucap Jinyoung kencang hingga membuat Taehyung terlonjak.

Chanyeol pun tampak terkejut, airmatanya seolah semakin sulit ia bendung ketika Jinyoung memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Appa.'

"Appa.. " Jinyoung langsung turun dari pangkuan Baekhyun dan berlari kedalam pelukan Chanyeol. Pria tinggi itu langsung memeluk tubuh anaknya itu erat dan menciumi wajahnya berkali-kali.

"Appa?" Taehyung tampak kebingungan, ia masih kesulitan mengingat wajah pria yang dipanggil ayah oleh adik kecilnya.

"Kau tidak ingin memeluknya juga? Dia ayahmu Tae.. Park Chanyeol, ayah kandungmu."

Taehyung tersentak kaget, ayahnya? Dengan cepat ia menatap sekali lagi wajah pria itu dengan seksama selama beberapa saat hingga kedua matanya membelalak.

"APPA." Taehyung pun berteriak, ia turun dari pangkuan Baekhyun dan langsung berlari kearah Chanyeol.

HUP

Chanyeol dengan sigap meraih tubuh putra sulungnya itu dan memeluknya juga. Ia menciumi wajah Taehyung dengan penuh rasa haru.

Baekhyun tersenyum senang melihatnya, selama ini ia memang selalu menceritakan tentang Chanyeol pada anak-anaknya. Ia selalu memperlihatkan foto-foto Chanyeol yang ia simpan kepada anak-anaknya agar mereka tidak merasa asing pada sosok Chanyeol. Baekhyun tidak ingin anak-anaknya tidak mengenal siapa sosok ayah mereka. Baekhyun juga tidak ingin kedua anaknya punya prasangka dan pemikiran buruk terhadap Chanyeol hanya karena ia tidak banyak menghabiskan waktu dengan mereka. Baekhyun selalu menceritakan kebaikan-kebaikan Chanyeol hingga membuat anak-anaknya itu punya pemikiran yang baik tentang ayah mereka. Ini adalah pertemuan pertama mereka setelah 7 tahun berlalu, tidak heran jika Taehyung dan Jinyoung agak kesulitan untuk mengenali ayah mereka sendiri karena penampilan Chanyeol sekarang memang sudah banyak berubah. Ia terlihat jauh lebih dewasa dengan penampilan yang terlihat lebih berkelas. Tapi apapun itu, Baekhyun bahagia sekali hari ini. Ia bahagia karena pemimpin di dalam rumah tangganya akhirnya kembali, pasangan hidup nya kembali untuk memenuhi janjinya kepada istri dan anak-anaknya. Tidak ada yang lebih membahagiakan untuk Baekhyun daripada melihat 3 lelaki kesayangannya berkumpul dan saling mengasihi satu dengan yang lainnya.

'Aku mencintai kalian Chanyeol ah, Taehyungie, Jinyoungie.'

.

.

.

"Jadi selama ini kau tinggal disini?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, seharian ini Chanyeol mengajak mereka sekeluarga untuk bermain di sebuah taman hiburan terkenal di Seoul. Mereka baru bisa pulang kerumah setelah Taehyung dan Jinyoung ketiduran karena terlalu lelah bermain. Setelah menidurkan kedua putranya, Baekhyun pun langsung menggiring sang suami untuk tidur dikamarnya.

"Iya, ini adalah rumah yang aku sewa selama beberapa tahun belakangan. Aku sengaja menyewa rumah ini agar aku bisa hidup mandiri dan tidak terlalu bergantung pada eomma dan aboeji."

Chanyeol tersenyum, ia lantas mengusap rambut halus sang istri. "Aku senang mendengarnya, sekarang kau sudah bukan Baekhyun yang manja lagi seperti dulu."

Baekhyun ikut tersenyum. "Ngomong-ngomong, kau tau darimana jika aku punya toko kue?"

"Aku tau dari Minhyuk, ia yang memberitahukannya padaku."

Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti. "Sekarang kau pakai tato?" tanyanya ketika melihat sebuah tato tribal di lengan kanan atas suaminya.

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Aku membuat tato ini sekitar satu tahun yang lalu, Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Bagus, kau terlihat sangat keren dengan tato itu." ucap Baekhyun dengan jujur. Tato itu memang membuat Chanyeol terlihat semakin macho. Baekhyun biasanya tidak terlalu suka dengan pria yang bertato, tapi entah kenapa ia suka sekali melihat Chanyeol dengan tato tribalnya itu. Daya tarik Chanyeol sebagai seorang dominan jadi semakin bertambah.

Tidak banyak yang berubah dari Chanyeol. Lelakinya itu masih tetap lelakinya yang dulu. Hanya saja sekarang Chanyeol terlihat lebih berkelas, pakaian yang ia kenakan tadi pun merupakan pakaian yang diproduksi oleh salah satu brand ternama. Dari segi fisik pun Chanyeol tampak terlihat lebih dewasa dan manly, tubuhnya semakin berotot dengan garis rahang dwajahnya yang semakin tegas. Selebihnya Chanyeol tetaplah Chanyeol yang sama. Bahkan kebiasaannya yang suka bertelanjang dada ketika hendak tidur pun masih sama seperti dulu.

"Ayo kita tidur Baek." ucap Chanyeol sambil berbaring diranjang kecil itu.

Baekhyun pun ikut berbaring, ia membaringkan kepalanya di dada bidang sang suami.

"Apakah kau akan tinggal dan menetap lagi disini Chanyeol ah?"

Chanyeol menggeleng. "Sebenarnya aku datang kemari untuk membawamu dan anak-anak pindah ke Jeju. Ada banyak pekerjaan yang harus aku kerjakan disana."

"Pindah ke Jeju? Lalu bagaimana dengan toko kue ku?"

"Sebenarnya aku agak kurang suka jika kau mencari uang juga Baek, aku lebih suka kau menjadi ibu rumah tangga biasa saja. Mengurus rumah dan anak-anak."

"Apa aku harus menutup toko kue milikku?"

"Aku tidak memintamu begitu, jika kau memang ingin berjualan kue aku tidak akan melarang. Tapi ada baiknya jika kau fokus mengurus rumah dan anak-anak saja."

Baekhyun terdiam, sebenarnya ia begitu menikmati kegiatannya menjual kue-kue hasil buatannya sendiri. Tapi jika Chanyeol sudah memintanya untuk fokus mengurus keluarga, apa yang bisa Baekhyun lakukan? Bukankah ia harus menuruti setiap perkataan suaminya?

"Baiklah, jika kau memang inginnya seperti itu, aku akan menurut. Aku akan fokus mengurus rumah dan anak-anak saja, aku akan menjadi ibu rumah tangga yang baik."

Chanyeol tersenyum, ia mengecup kening sang istri dengan lembut. "Terimakasih karena sudah mau mendengarkan ucapanku."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan eomma jika kita pindah ke Jeju Chanyeol ah?"

"Aku akan sangat senang jika eomma juga mau ikut pindah ke Jeju, tapi sepertinya eomma tidak akan mau."

"Kenapa?"

"Eomma tidak akan mau meninggalkan makam mendiang ayahku. Ia ingin menemani ayahku sampai akhir hayatnya, eomma sendiri yang berkata seperti itu padaku. Mungkin aku hanya akan membelikannya sebuah rumah baru dan memberikannya modal usaha, biar bagaimanapun aku tidak mau ibuku terus-terusan hidup susah."

Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti, mungkin ia juga akan memberikan toko kue nya pada ibunya agar bisnis kuenya itu tetap bisa berjalan.

"Sebenarnya aku masih belum mengerti, sekarang kau benar-benar sudah menjadi orang kaya?"

"Aku tidak pernah menganggap diriku kaya, tapi aku selalu bersyukur atas apa yang sudah aku raih hingga saat ini."

"Aku agak sedikit khawatir.. "

"Khawatir?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Iya, aku khawatir. Ada 3 hal yang bisa membuat seorang pria menjadi lemah, pertama harta, kedua tahta dan ketiga wanita. Ketiga hal ini bisa membuat mata seorang lelaki buta, biasanya mereka suka bermain wanita dengan harta dan tahta yang mereka miliki. Mereka cenderung melupakan orang-orang yang berada bersamanya dari bawah. Aku takut hal itu terjadi padamu Chanyeol ah."

Chanyeol tersenyum. "Aku tidak seperti itu, aku akui memang banyak wanita yang mencoba mendekatiku selama di Jeju. Wanita Jeju itu cantik-cantik, jika imanku lemah mungkin sekarang aku sudah menikahi mereka satu persatu. Tapi aku bersyukur karena Tuhan masih menjaga imanku. Secantik apapun wanita diluaran sana, tetap tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan kecantikan istri mungilku ini." ucapnya sambil mencubit gemas hidung sang istri.

Baekhyun tersenyum malu-malu. "Terimakasih karena sudah menjaga mata dan hatimu untukku sayang."

"Kau juga tidak melirik pria lain selama aku pergi kan?"

Baekhyun tertawa. "Tentu saja tidak, untuk apa aku mencari lelaki lain jika aku sudah punya lelaki sehebat dirimu?"

Chanyeol ikut tertawa. "Bagus kalau begitu."

"Lalu kapan kita akan pindah ke Jeju?"

"Secepatnya, tapi sebelum itu aku ingin pergi bulan madu bersamamu dulu sayang.. "

"Bulan madu?"

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Kita belum pernah pergi bulan madu kan selama ini?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, seingatnya mereka memang belum pernah pergi bulan madu.

"Aku ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama istriku disuatu tempat, tanpa anak-anak, tanpa eomma, tanpa aboeji dan tanpa pekerjaan apapun. Siapa tau saja setelah pulang dari bulan madu nanti, adik dari Taehyung dan Jinyoung akan tumbuh di dalam sini." ucap Chanyeol sambil menyentuh perut sang istri.

Baekhyun tertawa mendengarnya, hamil lagi? Baekhyun sama sekali tidak merasa keberatan untuk itu.

"Kau mau pergi bulan madu bersamaku?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Tentu saja aku mau."

"Kau mau pergi kemana? Kau bebas memilih tempat manapun yang ingin kau kunjungi."

"Benarkah?" Baekhyun tampak antusias.

"Tentu."

"Bali, aku ingin pergi ke Bali. Dari dulu aku ingin sekali pergi kesana."

"Bali?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Kita pergi ke Bali ya Chanyeol, aku mohon." ucapnya dengan sangat manja.

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis melihatnya. "Tentu, kita ke Bali."

Baekhyun tersenyum girang. "Terimakasih sayang." ucapnya sambil memeluk tubuh suaminya erat.

Chanyeol balas memeluk istrinya itu sambil mengecup keningnya lembut. "Apapun akan aku lakukan untuk membuatmu bahagia sayang."

.

.

.

"BALI." Baekhyun berteriak kencang dari arah balkon kamar hotel yang ia sewa bersama Chanyeol. Ia baru saja mendarat di Bandara Internasional Ngurah Rai Bali sekitar 17 menit yang lalu dan langsung menyewa sebuah kamar hotel tidak jauh dari Pantai Kuta. Butuh banyak perjuangan untuk bisa sampai disini karena Taehyung dan Jinyoung terus menangis histeris tak mau ditinggal. Tangis mereka baru mereda setelah Chanyeol menjanjikan akan membelikan banyak oleh-oleh dari Bali, barulah setelah itu mereka mengijinkan kedua orangtuanya untuk pergi berbulan madu ke Bali.

Baekhyun benar-benar sudah tidak sabar untuk berjemur di pantai, ia langsung berbalik tapi tubuhnya justru menabrak tubuh tinggi Chanyeol yang ternyata sudah berdiri dibelakangnya.

"Chanyeol?"

"Kau mau pergi kemana Baek?"

"Aku ingin berjemur di pantai Chanyeol."

Chanyeol menggeleng. "Tidak semudah itu Baek, kau baru bisa berjemur dipantai setelah urusan kita selesai."

"Urusan apa?"

Chanyeol menyeringai, ia membisikan sesuatu ditelinga kanan istrinya hingga mata Baekhyun membulat terkejut.

"Sekarang?"

"Tentu." Chanyeol langsung menutup pintu balkon kamar mereka, mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun ala bridal dan membaringkannya diatas kasur.

.

.

.

"Cppkkhhh.. Cpppkhhh.. Cppkhh.. Mmmmh.. "

Kedua anak adam itu terus beradu ciuman dengan penuh nafsu. Yang lebih dewasa terlihat sangat mendominasi meskipun yang lebih mungil tetap tidak mau kalah.

Chanyeol sudah bertelanjang dada dengan kemaluan yang mengembung dibalik celana pendek yang ia kenakan sedangkan Baekhyun terus menggeliat resah dibawah kungkungan suaminya tanpa sehelai benang pun yang menempel ditubuh moleknya. Chanyeol terus menggesekkan kejantanan nya pada kemaluan Baekhyun yang berhasil menghasilkan lenguhan tertahan dari keduanya.

Chanyeol melepas ciuman mereka, ia kemudian beralih mencumbui leher jenjang pria mungilnya.

"Aaaahhh.. Aaahh Chanyeollhh hmmhh.."

Baekhyun melampiaskan rasa nikmat yang diberikan Chanyeol dengan cara meremas rambut sang suami dengan sensual.

"Aaaahhh.. "

Chanyeol menghisap, menggigit dan menjilat leher itu dengan penuh nafsu, ia menggerakan kepalanya dari arah sisi kanan leher menuju sisi sebelah kiri dan begitu seterusnya sampai tanda kissmark yang ia buat tersebar rata di leher putih Baekhyun.

PLOP

"Aaaaahh.. "

Baekhyun melenguh lagi ketika Chanyeol melepaskan hisapan pada lehernya.

Pria tinggi itu kemudian beralih pada kedua dada berisi baekhyun, Chanyeol sangat menyukai bagian ini. dada Baekhyun adalah bagian favorit Chanyeol, ia begitu merindukan dada berisi ini selama 7 tahun terakhir. Tidak ada yang berubah dari dada berputing sewarna merah muda ini. Tetap mulus, putih dan sangat kenyal saat disentuh. Sampai sekarang Chanyeol masih tidak mengerti kenapa Baekhyun yang notabene nya adalah seorang laki-laki bisa dikaruniai dada seindah ini yang tentu saja bisa membuat penis pria manapun berdiri tegak.

"Aahhhh Chanyeolhh.. "

Baekhyun mendesah kencang ketika Chanyeol menghisap puting sebelah kanannya dengan rakus seperti seorang bayi yang menyusu pada ibunya, dadanya ia busungkan keatas guna memudahkan Chanyeol untuk melumatnya. Tangan sebelah kiri Chanyeol tidak tinggal diam, ia meremas dan memilin puting sebelah kiri sedangkan tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk mengocok kemaluan super mungil milik Bekhyun.

CLOK.. CLOK.. CLOKK

Suara kulit penis Baekhyun yang beradu dengan telapak tangan Chanyeol terdengar begitu erotis dan semakin erotis karena Baekhyun tidak berhenti mendesah manja.

Chanyeol beralih menghisap puting sebelah kiri dan kini tangannya secara bergantian mengocok kemaluan Baekhyun juga memilin dan meremas dada sebelah kanan istrinya.

Chanyeol membuat lingkaran di area puting kiri Baekhyun dengan lidahnya kemudian ia menjilat dan mempermainkan puting itu.

"Chanhh ahhh... Aku sudah tidak tahan."

Chanyeol langsung melumat dan menghisap puting itu dengan sangat kencang.

Slruppppp

"Aaaaaahhhh... "

Baekhyun melenguh lagi, kali ini bahkan lebih kencang dari sebelumnya. Ia menjambak rambut Chanyeol dengan kencang, Chanyeol meringis karenannya, rasa sakit dan nikmat itu seolah melebur menjadi satu.

Chanyeol kembali beralih untuk menikmati dada sebelah kanan Baekhyun lalu setelahnya beralih ke kiri, ke kanan, ke kiri, ke kanan dan begitu seterusnya. Chanyeol menghabiskan banyak waktu untuk menikmati dada berisi itu karena dia memang sangat menyukainya, ia bisa dengan mudah terangsang hanya dengan melihat puting sewarna merah muda itu.

Kini dada itu sudah tidak seputih sebelumnya, kissmark tersebar dimana-mana dengan liur yang menempel disana sini.

Chanyeol mencium dada itu sekali lagi sebelum beralih pada perut rata Baekhyun, sama seperti sebelumnya ia memberikan banyak kissmark di area sana.

Setelah selesai, ia mengelus dan menciumi kedua paha Baekhyun dengan gemas.

Baekhyun terus bergerak gelisah dibawahnya, pahanya ia rapatkan dengan sengaja untuk menggoda Chanyeol.

Melihat kemaluan Baekhyun yang sudah menegang sempurna, Chanyeol menolehkan atensinya sebentar pada wajah cantik nan ayu pujaan hatinya itu, terlihat sekali wajahnya memerah entah karena malu atau karena terangsang.

Chanyeol tersenyum kemudian, ia kembali memfokuskan atensinya pada kemaluan mungil istrinya dan dengan jahil menjilati pucuk kemaluan Baekhyun.

"Aaahhhh.."

Baekhyun melenguh lagi, tubuhnya bahkan sampai bergetar hebat. sekali lagi Chanyeol menjilati bagian itu dengan sensual dan lagi-lagi tubuh Baekhyun bergetar tak kalah hebat dari sebelumnya, Chanyeol tertawa pelan melihat reaksi pria mungilnya itu. Lagi dan lagi ia menggoda Baekhyun dengan menjilati kemaluan mungil itu.

"Aaaaahhh Chanyeolhh jangan menggodaku terus."

Entah sengaja atau tidak, Baekhyun tiba-tiba saja mengangkat pahanya tinggi-tinggi hingga kemaluannya berada dekat dengan mulut Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tersenyum singkat, 7 tahun berpisah dengan istrinya ternyata sekarang Baekhyun sudah berubah menjadi sedikit lebih agresif. Tidak ingin membuat belahan jiwanya merasa kecewa, ia pun langsung mengulum kemaluan mungil itu.

"Aaaahhhh.. "

Tubuh Baekhyun melengkung hebat, wajahnya memerah sempurna dan tubuhnya bergetar tak kalah hebat. Rasanya seperti ia tengah diterbangkan ke atas awan.

"Aaaahhhh... Aaahhhhh... Chanyeollhh ahhh.."

Chanyeol melaju mundurkan kepalanya dengan cepat, tak berapa lama kemaluan Baekhyun pun mulai berkedut cepat hingga akhirnya menyemburkan cairan berwarna putih kedalam mulut Chanyeol.

"Aaaahhh.. " Baekhyun terbaring lemah setelah ejakulasi pertamanya. Ia menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan sayu.

Chanyeol menelan seluruh cairan Baekhyun kemudian, setelah itu ia langsung bangkit dan melepaskan celananya dengan cepat hingga kini ia juga sama-sama telanjang bulat sama seperti Baekhyun.

Baekhyun merona hebat ketika melihat kejantanan besar yang mengacung tegak itu, kejantanan Chanyeol sangat besar dan panjang dengan urat-urat kencang yang melingkari Batang keperkasaan itu. Benda itu juga ditumbuhi bulu-bulu yang sangat lebat dan hitam, Chanyeol sepertinya memang sengaja tidak mencukur bulu-bulu itu, tapi jujur Baekhyun menyukainya. itu terlihat sangat seksi dan jantan. Baekhyun merasa benda itu semakin besar saja setelah tak melihatnya selama 7 tahun.

"Kenapa hanya dilihat saja? Memangnya kau tidak merindukan benda ini?"

GLUKK

Baekhyun menelan ludahnya gugup, darahnya seolah berdesir halus ketika melihat benda itu mengacung tegak dan berkedut-kedut kencang seolah memancingnya untuk disentuh. Chanyeol terlihat ribuan kali lebih seksi dan menggairahkan ketika dalam kondisi telanjang seperti sekarang. bahunya terlihat sangat lebar dan tegap dengan dada yang sangat bidang, rambutnya terlihat acak-acakan dan sedikit basah karena keringat, belum lagi suara beratnya yang terdengar sangat seksi di telinga Baekhyun. Jangan lupakan perut kotak-kotaknya yang terbentuk dengan sangat sempurna. Tato tribal dilengan kanannya juga semakin mengokohkan identitas Chanyeol sebagai seorang pria jantan dan perkasa. Baekhyun berani bertaruh, diluar sana pasti banyak sekali wanita yang berharap bisa melihat Chanyeol yang sedang telanjang seperti ini, tapi sayangnya hanya Baekhyun seorang yang bisa melakukan itu. Hanya ia yang bisa melihat dan menikmati tubuh pria jantan ini sepuasnya.

Chanyeol yang melihat istrinya yang terus terdiam akhirnya menarik tangan Baekhyun lembut untuk bangun dan setelahnya ia menuntun tangan kecil itu untuk menggengam kejantanan raksasanya.

"Pegang dia seperti ini dan manjakan dia sayang."

Chanyeol merapatkan tubuh keduanya dengan tangan kanan yang meremas bongkahan pantat Baekhyun, ia juga menciumi kening Baekhyun dengan sangat lembut dan penuh perasaan Cinta.

Baekhyun merona hebat sekarang, tangannya ia gerakan untuk mengelus dan mengocok kesejatian itu yang sudah sangat keras seperti kayu.

"Chanyeol.. "

"Iya sayang.. "

Chanyeol menjawab panggilan istrinya itu dengan lembut, Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya keatas dan langsung bertatapan dengan mata bulat namun terlihat tegas milik suaminya.

"Kenapa kau bisa sangat tampan seperti ini Chanyeol ah? Aku juga ingin menjadi tampan seperti mu.. "

Chanyeol tertawa geli mendengarnya. "Kau cantik sayang, aku lebih menyukaimu yang seperti ini.. "

"Tapi aku juga ingin terlihat tampan seperti mu Chanyeol ah." ucapnya kesal sambil mempercepat tempo kocokannya pada kesejatian Chanyeol.

"Uuhh.. "

Chanyeol melenguh dan menengadahkan kepalanya keatas dengan Mata terpejam erat karena rangsangan itu, nafasnya mulai kembali memburu karenanya. Sudah lama sekali rasanya ia tidak merasakan telapak tangan halus itu menyentuh kelelakiannya. Rasanya sangat nikmat.

"Baekhyun.. " ucapnya dengan suara yang sangat berat.

Ia memegang dagu istrinya itu dengan tangan kanannya dan mencium bibir itu dengan lembut, ia memagut bibir itu dengan penuh perasaan hingga Baekhyun ikut terlena dan memejamkan matanya juga.

"Ahhhh.. "

Baekhyun melenguh pelan setelah ciuman itu terlepas, Chanyeol mengelus pipi putih Baekhyun dengan sangat lembut.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu Baek, tidak ada sesuatu apapun yang bisa menggambarkan betapa besar rasa cinta dan sayangku padamu. Kita bepisah dalam waktu yang sangat lama. Tahun-tahun sebelumnya adalah waktu yang sangat kelam untukku. Aku harus melewati kehidupanku sendirian tanpa bisa melihat wajah cantikmu lagi. Aku tidak bisa memelukmu, menciummu, bercumbu denganmu dan melihat senyumanmu lagi. Tapi penantianku selama ini akhirnya terbayar, aku bisa bertemu lagi denganmu dan melepaskan seluruh rasa rindu yang membuncah di dalam hatiku. Aku bahagia, aku bahagia karena bisa melihat senyuman diwajah cantikmu ini lagi sayang."

Chanyeol mengakhiri ucapannya, ia mengelus pipi putih Baekhyun yang basah karena airmatanya. Baekhyun menangis, ia menangis haru karena mendengar pernyataan penuh cinta dari suaminya. Istri mana yang akan tidak tersentuh jika diperlakukan dengan begitu istimewa seperti ini?

"Hiks.. "

Chanyeol mengusap airmata itu dengan lembut, ia menatap wajah cantik istrinya dengan pandangan memuja, perlahan tapi pasti Baekhyun mulai mengeliminasi jarak diantara mereka berdua, Chanyeol cukup terkejut tentu saja tapi ia akhirnya ikut memejamkan mata dan menikmati ciuman yang begitu memabukkan ini.

.

.

.

"Ckkpmhh.. Mmphh.. Ckkmphh.. "

Suara kecipak saliva itu masih terdengar erotis, sekarang Chanyeol sudah terbaring diranjang dengan Baekhyun yang menindih tubuhnya. Bukan hanya sekedar ciuman, mereka juga saling melumat dan menghisap, perang lidah pun tidak bisa terelakkan lagi meskipun pada akhirnya Chanyeol si dominan lah yang selalu menang. Awalnya Baekhyun ingin lebih liar dari Chanyeol tapi apalah daya suaminya itu terlalu kuat sebagai dominan. Ia sudah ditakdirkan sebagai seorang submissive yang hanya mampu mendesah dan mendesah liar dibawah kekuasaan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun melepas ciuman itu, ia menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan sayu, jari-jari lentik miliknya mulai bergerak seduktif mengelus dada bidang suaminya. Chanyeol memejamkan matanya erat menikmati sentuhan itu, area dada termasuk salah satu bagian tubuh Chanyeol yang paling sensitif.

"Channhh.. "

"Hmmm.. " Chanyeol hanya bergumam sebagai balasan.

"Apa aku boleh mencium mu?"

Chanyeol tidak menjawab, ia masih menikmati sentuhan tangan baekhyun di area dadanya.

"Apa aku boleh menyentuhmu? mengulum mu? Menjilat mu? Mengendusmu dan membawamu pada kenikmatan dunia?" tanyanya dengan nada suara yang sangat erotis.

Chanyeol membuka matanya perlahan, ia ulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh pipi putih yang merona merah itu.

"Lakukan apapun yang kau inginkan sayang, aku milikmu."

Baekhyun tersenyum dengan sangat manis, dengan perlahan ia menundukan kepalanya dan mencium bibir tebal pria dibawahnya.

Ia miringkan kepalanya ke kiri dan ia pejamkan matanya juga untuk lebih meresapi tekstur kenyal dari bibir pria perkasa itu.

Chanyeol ikut memejamkan matanya, kali ini ia ingin baekhyun yang lebih mendominasi permainan.

Baekhyun menghisap bibir bagian atas dan bawah Chanyeol secara bergantian, kemudian ia masukan kembali lidahnya kedalam mulut Chanyeol dan kembali melakukan perang lidah.

Chanyeol hanya menanggapi seperlunya saja, ia akan membiarkan baekhyun menang untuk kali ini.

Slruppppp

"Uuuuhh.. "

Pria jantan itu melenguh pelan ketika Baekhyun menghisap lidahnya. Sembari menikmati bibir tebal pria itu, tangan Baekhyun bergerak meraba Batang kejantanan Chanyeol yang sudah menegak sempurna, ia kocok benda pusaka suaminya itu dengan penuh kehati-hatian.

"Uuuhhh.. "

Lagi-lagi Chanyeol melenguh keras karenanya, lenguhannya teredam oleh ciuman mereka. Baekhyun menyeringai tipis dalam ciuman itu.

"Kau menyukainya Chanyeol ah?"

Ucap Baekhyun setelah ciuman itu terlepas. Chanyeol hanya memandang sayu pria cantik itu, Ingin sekali rasanya ia membalik keadaan dan membuat Baekhyun mendesah pasrah dibawah kungkungan nya. Tubuhnya sudah terlanjur dikuasai oleh hawa nafsu.

Baekhyun tersenyum lagi, ia kemudian mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga kanan Chanyeol.

"Kau sangat tampan Chanyeol ah.. aku hhhh" bisiknya dengan seduktif, ia sengaja menghembuskan nafasnya ke telinga Chanyeol agar lelakinya itu semakin terangsang.

"Aaaahhh.. "

Baekhyun berhasil, ia berhasil membuat Chanyeol mendesah karena perbuatannya, ia semakin mempercepat kocokannya pada kejantanan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol bergidik geli, pria berusia 38 tahun itu tidak pernah membayangkan jika Baekhyun bisa seagresif ini setelah lama mereka tak bertemu. Sekarang ia bisa melihat sisi lain dari pasangannya itu.

"Lihat rahang tegas ini.. "

Baekhyun mengelus rahang Chanyeol dengan lembut. "Begitu kuat dan tegas.. " ia ciumi berulang kali rahang itu dengan penuh perasaan.

"Dan bibir ini.. Juga sangat tebal."

CUP

Ia cium sekali lagi bibir tebal itu.

"Lihat bahu ini, begitu lebar dan kokoh.. " Baekhyun menyusupkan kepalanya pada bahu tegap itu.

CUP

Kemudian ia ciumi lagi dengan gemas.

"Dan dada ini.. akan sangat nyaman jika aku bersandar disini.. Aku benar-benar sangat menyukainya." ucapnya sambil bersandar pada dada sebelah kanan Chanyeol, tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk membelai dada sebelah kiri.

"Begitu kuat dan kokoh."

CUP

"Otot bisep ini dan juga perut kotak-kotak ini, dan jangan lupa paha yang sangat kokoh, keras dan kuat. Chanyeol.. Kau sangat indah."

CUP.. CUP.. CUP.. CUP

ia menciumi setiap jengkal dari tubuh suaminya dengan lembut, Chanyeol sendiri hanya bisa diam menikmati apa yang pujaan hatinya itu lakukan.

"Dan ini.. kenapa begitu besar, tegap dan keras?"

"Uuuhh.. " Chanyeol melenguh lagi ketika Baekhyun mulai mengocok kejantanan nya dengan tempo yang lebih cepat.

Baekhyun memasukan kepala penis Chanyeol kedalam mulutnya, ia berusaha memasukan seluruh Batang raksasa itu kedalam mulutnya, tapi apa daya mulut Baekhyun terlalu mungil untuk bisa menampung penis Chanyeol, hanya setengah dari penisnya saja yang berhasil masuk ke dalam mulut Baekhyun.

Meskipun batang miliknya tidak berhasil masuk sepenuhnya, tapi Chanyeol masih bisa merasakan kenikmatan luar biasa yang menjalar dikejantanannya. rasanya hangat, basah dan nikmat.

Baekhyun memaju mundurkan kepalanya dengan tempo teratur dan tangan kanannya yang bergerak meremas buah zakar Chanyeol.

"Uuuuhhh.. " Chanyeol menggeram lagi, ia hanya mampu mencengkeram sprei kasur untuk melampiaskan kenikmatan yang ia rasakan.

"Ahhhhh.. Ahhhh B-Baekhyunnnhh ahhh.. "

Chanyeol benar-benar dibuat gila olehnya, Baekhyun mengoral penisnya dengan sangat baik, ia menjilat, menghisap dan mengulum penisnya juga. rasanya Chanyeol seperti diterbangkan kelangit ketujuh.

Luar biasa sekali..!

PLOP

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun melepaskan kulumannya pada kesejatian Chanyeol. "Aku rasa sudah cukup.. " ucapnya dengan polos.

"Jadi kau sudah selesai sekarang?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menyeringai lebar, ia bagkit dari tidurnya dan langsung memeluk tubuh Baekhyun, mereka berciuman lagi, kali ini bahkan lebih panas dari sebelumnya.

BRUKK

Kini Chanyeol membalik keadaan, tubuh Baekhyun ia baringkan dibawah tubuhnya.

"Mari kita mulai permainan yang sebenarnya sayangku."

Baekhyun hanya bisa tersenyum malu dibawah kungkungan tubuh besar suaminya.

Pria bertelinga peri itu mengocok penisnya pelan, setelah siap ia langsung memasukan kejantanan nya kedalam lubang surgawi istrinya.

JLEB

"AHHHHH.. "

Baekhyun berteriak histeris ketika Batang kejantanan itu baru masuk setengah nya, air matanya langsung keluar saking sakitnya penetrasi ini. Lubangnya sudah terlalu lama tidak dipakai untuk berhubungan seks, ini pertama kalinya mereka berhubungan lagi setelah 7 tahun berpisah. Lubangnya butuh untuk beradaptasi lagi, penetrasi yang dilakukan langsung seperti ini benar-benar membuatnya kesakitan. Rasanya seperti waktu ia melepas keperawanannya dulu. Baekhyun bahkan tidak pernah bisa melupakan rasa sakit itu.

"Uggghh ketath sekaliii.. " Chanyeol yang sudah ditutupi oleh kabut nafsu itu pun seolah tidak menyadari teriakan kesakitan Baekhyun. Ia sudah ditenggelemkan oleh nikmatnya jepitan hangat dari lubang surgawi yang sudah lama tidak ia kunjungi. Baru setengah yang masuk tapi rasanya sudah senikmat ini, entah apa jadinya jika seluruh miliknya tertanam sempurna di dalam sana.

JLEB

"AHHHHHH SAKIT HIKS.. "

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya erat, penisnya seperti dicengkeram dengan sangat kuat oleh anus Baekhyun. rasa nikmat itu bahkan membutakan Chanyeol akan airmata dan teriakan kesakitan Baekhyun.

PLOK PLOK PLOK PLOK

Ia langsung menghujam lubang Baekhyun dengan sangat cepat dan kasar tanpa menunggu lubang Baekhyun untuk menyesuaikan terlebih dahulu.

"Ahhhhh Channhh sakit hiks, sakit sekali hiks.. "

Kenikmatan itu seolah membutakan mata dan hati Chanyeol, ia tidak peduli Baekhyun kesakitan atau tidak, yang ia pikirkan sekarang hanyalah menjemput kenikmatan nya sendiri saja. Ia sudah terlalu lama menahan hasratnya dan sekarang adalah waktu yang tepat untuk melepaskan seluruh birahi yang membelenggu hatinya selama ini.

"Ooohhh fuck Baekhyun ah.. Ini n-nikmat sekali sayang ahhhhh.. "

"Hiks.. "

Baekhyun mencakar bahu chanyeol untuk melampiaskan rasa sakit yang ia terima. Tapi meskipun begitu, Chanyeol seperti tidak menyadari jika bahunya berdarah karena cakaran itu. Ia terlalu larut dalam kenikmatan duniawi yang Baekhyun berikan untuknya.

.

.

.

PLOK PLOK PLOK PLOK

"Hiks.. "

Baekhyun masih menangis, sudah sekitar 15 menit Chanyeol menyetubuhi nya dan ia sudah mencapai ejakulasinya yang kesekian. Lubangnya masih terasa perih dan sakit, Chanyeol menyetubuhinya benar-benar tanpa perasaan sama sekali.

Sadar akan Baekhyun yang belum mendapat kenikmatan nya, Chanyeol pun menurunkan wajahnya sedikit dan kembali mengajak pria mungil itu untuk perang lidah.

"Cppkhhh.. Cppkkhmhh.. Mppph.. "

Baekhyun sudah mulai terlena, sambil terus berciuman, Chanyeol mencoba fokus untuk mencari dimana titik kenikmatan Baekhyun.

PLOK PLOK PLOK PLOK

"AHHHHHHH.. "

'GOTCHA'

Tepat saat sodokan keempat, Chanyeol berhasil menusuk prostat Baekhyun dengan dalam, pria itu mendesah hebat ketika Chanyeol berhasil menemukan titik kenikmatannya.

PLOK PLOK PLOK PLOK

"Ahhhhhhh Channhh.. " Tubuhnya melengkung keatas karena prostatnya terus ditumbuk dengan cepat.

CROTT.. CROTT.. CROTT

"Ahhhhh.."

Baekhyun langsung mengalami ejakulasi nya untuk yang keberapa Baekhyun pun tak ingat, ia sudah banyak menyemburkan laharnya hingga cairan sewarna putih kental itu tercecer dimana-mana. Chanyeol tersenyum melihatnya, setidaknya sekarang ia berhasil membuat Baekhyun terbang melayang bersama menjemput kenikmatan.

PLOP

Chanyeol mencabut kejantanan nya dengan cepat.

"Berbaliklah sayang, kita coba posisi yang lain."

.

.

.

"Aaaahh.. Ahhhh sayanggghh.."

Baekhyun mencengkram kuat bantal yang ia jadikan topangan, dengan posisi menungging seperti ini Chanyeol jadi lebih mudah untuk menusuk Baekhyun lebih dalam.

PLOK PLOK PLOK PLOK

"Fuck Ouuuhh.. " Chanyeol menengadahkan kepalanya keatas, posisi seperti ini membuat penisnya masuk lebih dalam kedalam lubang Baekhyun, jangan tanya seperti apa rasanya. kata-kata saja bahkan tidak bisa mendeskripsikan betapa nikmatnya apa yang dirasakan Chanyeol sekarang.

"Chanyeollhh akuhh keluarhh lagihhh ahhhhh.."

CROTT.. CROTT.. CROTT

Untuk kesekian kalinya lagi Baekhyun ejakulasi, Chanyeol sama sekali belum mencapai puncaknya. Ia masih tetap kuat layaknya seekor kuda jantan.

.

.

Chanyeol menarik tubuh Baekhyun hingga kini ia duduk membelakangi Chanyeol.

PLOKK PLOKK PLOKK

Chanyeol masih terus menggenjot lubang itu tanpa ampun, Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang dan menarik kepala Chanyeol untuk ia cium kembali.

"Cppkhhmm.. Mmpphh.. Ahhh.. Ckkmmph.. Slrupp.. "

Tangan Chanyeol tidak tinggal diam, satu tangannya ia gunakan untuk memelintir puting Baekhyun dan satu tangan lagi ia gunakan untuk mengocok penis mungil Baekhyun.

"Hmmmphh.. Chann ahhh.."

"Kauhh nikmathh sekalihh Baekhyun ah.. hmmmphh."

Mereka berganti posisi lagi menjadi Uke on top.

PLOK PLOK PLOK PLOK

Baekhyun benar-benar terlihat sangat sensual jika seperti ini, tubuhnya sudah dibanjiri oleh keringat, mulutnya terus mendesah tak karuan. sungguh pemandangan yang sangat menakjubkan bagi Chanyeol.

"Chanyeolhh akuhh keluarhh lagi.. "

CROTT.. CROTT.. CROTT

Tubuhnya langsung ambruk diatas tubuh Chanyeol. "Chanyeol aku lelah sekali, aku sudah tidak kuat lagi.."

Chanyeol tersenyum, ia memeluk tubuh itu kemudian. ia mencium kening Baekhyun berkali-kali.

"Berbaringlah, biar aku yang selesaikan.."

.

.

.

PLOK PLOK PLOK PLOK

Baekhyun tergeletak pasrah dibawah kungkungan pria tampan itu, dia sudah benar-benar kehilangan tenaganya bahkan hanya untuk sekedar mendesah, sekarang ia akan membiarkan Chanyeol untuk menjemput kenikmatan nya sendiri.

PLOK PLOK PLOK PLOK

"Ssshh ahhh sssh ahhh Baek.. "

Chanyeol menutup matanya erat ketika dirasa ejakulasi itu akan segera datang. Baekhyun juga bisa merasakan kejantanan Chanyeol berkedut hebat di dalam tubuhnya.

PLOK PLOK PLOK PLOK

Chanyeol semakin mempercepat tempo gerakannya bahkan ranjang yang mereka tempati pun ikut bergoyang hebat karenanya.

"Baekhh akuhh sam-arrgghhh.. "

CROT CROT CROT

Chanyeol menyemburkan spermanya dalam jumlah yang sangat banyak, jutaan benih unggul itu berlomba-lomba untuk membuahi sel telur Baekhyun. Saking banyaknya, cairan itu sampai keluar membasahi kasur.

Chanyeol menahan tubuhnya dengan kedua tangannya agar tidak ambruk dan menindih Baekhyun. Chanyeol benar-benar puas, Baekhyun memang sangat luar biasa dalam melayani kebutuhan seksualnya diatas ranjang. 7 tahun menahan hasrat seksualnya seorang diri akhirnya sekarang ia bisa kembali menyetubuhi istrinya. Chanyeol tidak akan pernah melupakan pengalaman yang sangat luar biasa ini.

CUP

"Terimakasih sayang, aku benar-benar puas."

Baekhyun tersenyum. "Sama-sama, aku juga sangat senang bisa melayanimu lagi."

"Ahhh.. " Baekhyun meringis ketika Chanyeol menarik penisnya keluar, sisa spema suaminya itu mengalir keluar dari lubang rektumnya. Rasanya benar-benar perih, sepertinya ia harus mengurungkan niatnya untuk berjemur di pantai hingga besok.

"Sekarang tidurlah, aku tau kau pasti lelah. Besok kau boleh berjemur di pantai sepuasmu."

Chanyeol menyelimuti tubuh istrinya itu dengan selimut tebal, ia kemudian mengecup kening istrinya itu dengan lembut.

Chanyeol juga ikut membaringkan tubuh lelahnya disamping Baekhyun, ia tidur terlentang tanpa sehelai benang pun yang menutupi tubuhnya. Ia menjadikan kedua telapak tangannya sebagai bantal dan memejamkan matanya pelan. Ia tersenyum dalam tidurnya, bulan madu pertama mereka sepertinya akan berjalan dengan sangat menyenangkan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Tadinya mau author tamatin di chapter ini eh taunya malah kepanjangan, 15k word anjir gilaaaaa ga nyadar tau-tau udah sepanjang ini aja wkwk. Chapter depan udah tamat ya :v

Anak kedua Chanbaek Jinyoung Got7 ya, gatau kenapa author ngerasa do'i cocok banget meranin anaknya ceye disini. Dia kan keliatannya cool, ganteng, pendiem, dewasa pula (gatau deh kalo aslinya gimana :v) Sepengelihatan author sih, Jinyoung ini ngeklop banget sama karakter ceye di ff ini. Kalo Jackson kan petakilan banget ya anaknya, jadinya agak kurang klop kalo jadi anaknya ceye di ff ini. Jarang juga kan yang ngejadiin Jinyoung anaknya Chanbaek di ff? Lagian udah ada Taehyung juga yang emang sifatnya nurun sama Baekhyun, untuk anak kedua author pengen anaknya nurunin sifat bapaknya dan menurut author Jinyoung lah yang paling cocok haha :v

Soal masalah asi, sebenarnya author sebelum ngetik chapter kemarin emang udah research dulu, dan menurut salah satu website kesehatan yang cukup populer di Indonesia, menyusui saat sedang hamil tuh sama sekali ga berbahaya makanya author berani ngebikin Baek tetep bisa nyusuin Tae sekalipun dia lagi hamil. :v

Terus apa lagi ya? Banyak banget sebenernya yang pengen author omongin tapi author mendadak lupa :v silahkan kasih review aja deh kalo kalian berkenan.

Sorry for typo karena author males bingits ngedit ulang chapter sepanjang ini.

Selamat liburan and see you in the next chap :)

Bye Bye ~


	20. Chapter 20

11 tahun kemudian..

Baekhyun tengah sibuk menyiapkan sarapan untuk keluarganya pagi ini, 6 porsi nasi goreng ayam bawang lengkap dengan secangkir kopi hitam dan 4 gelas susu putih. Kehidupan Baekhyun berubah 180° semenjak kepindahannya ke Jeju. Sekarang ia tinggal disebuah rumah mewah yang Chanyeol bangun seharga 2 Juta Dollar dengan fasilitas yang sangat lengkap. Rumah yang dominan berwarna putih ini bahkan lebih luas dan megah jika dibandingkan dengan rumah ayahnya di Seoul. Sekarang Chanyeol telah bertransformasi menjadi seorang pebisnis yang sangat sukses, cabang bisnisnya sudah tersebar hampir diseluruh penjuru Korea dan Jepang, Chanyeol bahkan tengah mencoba untuk memperluas invasi bisnisnya sampai ke Asia Tenggara. Ia punya Bengkel, toko bangunan, restoran, fitness center, penginapan, toko retail, show room, villa, perumahan dan apartemen yang dikhususkan untuk kalangan menengah yang jumlahnya sudah tak terhitung lagi, belum lagi bisnis reparasi online yang masih ia jalani sampai sekarang dengan jumlah karyawan yang sangat banyak. Chanyeol bisa sesukses ini setelah 18 tahun mengadu nasib di Jeju, apa yang ia dapatkan saat ini tidaklah mudah dan instan, banyak kesulitan yang telah ia alami, Chanyeol sudah bertarung dengan kerasnya hidup selama separuh dari usianya. Sekarang ia hanya tinggal menikmati buah dari hasil kerja kerasnya selama ini.

Baekhyun menyimpan semua makanan yang ia buat diatas meja makan dan menatanya dengan rapi. Setelah itu ia berjalan kearah kamar utama yang merupakan kamar tidurnya bersama dengan Chanyeol.

CKLEK

Baekhyun berjalan pelan menghampiri suaminya yang masih mendengkur halus, ia sibak selimutnya pelan dan terpampamglah tubuh sang suami yang hanya dibalut sebuah underwear tipis berwarna abu-abu.

"Chan ayo bangun, ini sudah jam tujuh." Baekhyun menepuk-nepuk pipi sang suami dengan pelan.

"5 menit lagiii Baekk.. " ucap Chanyeol yang terdengar masih sangat mengantuk.

"Bukankah pagi ini kau ada rapat?"

Chanyeol langsung membuka matanya cepat, ia baru ingat jika pagi ini ia ada rapat dengan rekan kerja untuk membicarakan proyek pembangunan villa baru di wilayah Jeju Selatan. Chanyeol menghela nafasnya pelan. Ia baru tidur selama dua jam dan sekarang ia harus bangun lagi.

Dengan berat hati pria bertubuh proporsional itu langsung bangkit dari kasurnya dengan kepala yang luar biasa pusing.

CUP

Baekhyun mengecup bibir tebal sang suami dengan lembut. "Semangat sayang, demi anak-anak kita."

Chanyeol tersenyum, ia langsung mengambil handuk yang menggantung dibalik pintu dan berjalan dengan sempoyongan kedalam kamar mandi kamar.

Baekhyun tersenyum melihatnya, Chanyeol baru saja pulang jam 5 pagi tadi dan baru tidur selama beberapa jam saja, sekarang ia harus pergi bekerja lagi karena biar bagaimanapun Chanyeol harus tetap menjaga profesionalitas di hadapan para klien dan rekan kerjanya.

.

.

.

Baekhyun tersenyum sambil memasangkan dasi di kerah kemeja sang suami, dulu biasanya Chanyeol menggunakan seragam security kumal untuk bekerja setiap harinya, sewaktu menjadi kuli bangunan pun Chanyeol hanya menggunakan kaos dan celana jeans lusuh. Berbeda sekali dengan sekarang yang selalu menggunakan setelan kerja kantoran lengkap setiap berangkat kerja. Istilah tentang roda kehidupan yang pasti berputar itu ternyata memang benar adanya, siapa yang menyangka Chanyeol yang dulunya hanya seorang pekerja kasar yang kemudian menjadi seorang security sekarang justru menjadi seorang pengusaha sukses? Hal yang paling membuat Baekhyun bangga adalah karena Chanyeol memperoleh apa yang ia punya saat ini dari hasil jerih payahnya sendiri. 18 tahun ia berjuang hingga bisa sampai di posisi seperti ini.

"Kau terlihat agak kurang sehat.. " ucap Baekhyun sambil mengelus wajah sang suami dengan lembut.

"Aku baik-baik saja, aku hanya merasa sedikit pusing. Aku mengantuk dan aku ingin tidur." balas Chanyeol sambil memijat matanya yang terus berkunang-kunang.

"Aku kan sudah bilang untuk jangan terlalu sering bekerja sampai pagi, tubuhmu juga butuh istirahat Chanyeol. Kau tidak pernah mau mendengarkan ucapan istrimu sendiri."

"Aku begini karena keadaan, banyak pekerjaan yang harus aku kerjakan."

"Tapi bukan berarti kau bisa mengabaikan kesehatanmu sendiri, jika kau sakit maka pekerjaanmu juga akan terbengkalai. Lagipula aku heran denganmu, kau sudah punya banyak uang tapi masih saja bekerja keras."

"Kerja keras memang harus dilakukan setiap orang tak peduli dia kaya atau tidak, jika aku malas-malasan terus bagaimana bisnis-bisnisku bisa maju? Bagaimana aku bisa membayar tagihan kartu kreditmu yang jumlahnya sampai puluhan juta Won itu?"

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas. "Yasudah terserah kau saja." ucap Baekhyun sambil membantu suaminya menggunakan jas.

"Anak-anak sudah bangun?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Sudah, oh iya, ada sesuatu yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu, kemarin aku sempat memesan sebuah Mobil Ferrari baru untuk Taehyung, rencananya mobil itu akan di antar hari ini."

Chanyeol membulatkan matanya terkejut. "Kau beli mobil lagi? Taehyung kan sudah punya 2 mobil sport."

"Iya memang, tapi Taehyung belum punya Mobil Ferrari keluaran terbaru sedangkan teman-temannya yang lain sudah punya. Kasihan Taehyung sayang, dia terus merengek padaku untuk dibelikan mobil baru."

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya panjang. "Itulah kelemahanmu Baek, kau tidak pernah bisa berkata tidak pada anak-anakmu sendiri. Menyayangi anak tidak harus dengan cara memberikan apapun yang mereka inginkan, berikanlah apa yang mereka butuhkan bukan apa yang mereka inginkan. Sekarang coba kau lihat akibatnya, Taehyung tumbuh menjadi anak yang manja dan terlalu bergantung pada orangtuanya. Nilai kuliahnya pun terus menurun karena kau tidak pernah bisa bersikap tegas pada anakmu sendiri."

Lain Chanyeol lain pula dengan Baekhyun, mereka punya cara yang berbeda dalam mendidik anak-anak mereka. Chanyeol cenderung sangat tegas dalam mendidik anak-anaknya sedangkan Baekhyun cenderung lebih lembut dan selalu menuruti apapun keinginan anak-anaknya.

"Tapi Taehyung berjanji ia akan rajin belajar setelah di belikan mobil baru."

"Aku sudah mendengar itu hingga ribuan kali, tapi Taehyung tidak pernah menepati janjinya."

"Kali ini aku yakin Taehyung tidak akan berbohong Chan.. "

"Aku tidak akan mempercayai ucapan anak nakal itu lagi. Sudahlah, aku akan segera memblokir kartu kreditmu dan juga Taehyung." ucap Chanyeol mutlak tak terbantahkan, ia langsung berbalik dan berjalan keluar kamar.

Baekhyun langsung melotot mendengarnya. "Chanyeol kau pasti bercanda kan? C-Chanyeol.. "

.

.

.

Terlihat 4 orang anak yang duduk saling berhadapan di meja makan utama sambil menunggu kedua orangtuanya datang. 1 anak berseragam SMA, 1 anak berpakaian casual khas anak kuliahan dan 2 anak lagi berseragam SD.

Mereka adalah anak-anak dari pasangan Park Chanyeol dan Park Baekhyun.

Empat anak?

Ya, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sudah dikaruniai 4 orang anak. Tepat satu bulan setelah kepulangannya dari Bali waktu itu, Baekhyun langsung dinyatakan hamil oleh dokter. 9 bulan setelahnya Baekhyun melahirkan seorang bayi perempuan yang sangat cantik dan lucu yang diberi nama Lami, Park Lami. Sekarang usia anak itu sudah menginjak 11 tahun dan duduk dibangku kelas 5 SD.

Tadinya Baekhyun tidak ingin menambah momongan lagi setelah kelahiran Lami toh ia dan suaminya sudah punya dua orang anak laki-laki dan seorang anak perempuan. Namun harapannya itu tidak terwujud ketika Baekhyun kembali dinyatakan hamil setelah Lami berusia 2 tahun. Saat itu Baekhyun lupa untuk mengkonsumsi pil KB hingga akhirnya ia kebobolan lagi. 9 bulan kemudian ia melahirkan seorang bayi laki-laki yang sangat menggemaskan yang diberi nama Jiwon, Park Jiwon. Sekarang Jiwon sudah berusia 9 tahun dan duduk dibangku kelas 3 sekolah dasar.

Anak kedua mereka yakni Park Jinyoung sekarang sudah berusia 18 tahun, karena ia lebih muda 1 tahun dari kakaknya, Jinyoung baru akan lulus SMA tahun ini. Sedari tadi ia tampak begitu sibuk dengan kumpulan soal Matematika yang tengah ia kerjakan sambil menunggu kedua orangtuanya datang untuk sarapan bersama. Sebentar lagi ia akan menghadapi ujian akhir sekolah, belum lagi ditambah dengan ujian untuk masuk universitas favorit. Jinyoung benar-benar bekerja keras agar bisa mendapat nilai sempurna. Ia tumbuh menjadi seorang pria yang sangat tampan dengan tinggi badan menjulang seperti ayahnya, bahunya lebar dengan berat badan yang proporsional. Jinyoung adalah tipikal anak yang pendiam namun sangat cerdas, ia selalu menjadi jawara kelas dan sering menjuarai olympiade sains dan matematika baik di dalam maupun luar negeri. Jinyoung pandai dalam segala hal dan ia adalah putra kebanggaan Chanyeol, ia tidak pernah mengecewakan kedua orangtuanya dan selalu berbakti terhadap mereka.

Berbeda sekali dengan si sulung Taehyung yang tumbuh menjadi anak urakan yang cukup nakal, Taehyung adalah tipikal anak pemalas dan sangat berantakan. Nilai sekolahnya tidak pernah lebih dari 6 dan hal itu selalu sukses membuat Chanyeol marah-marah, Taehyung sering sekali berselisih paham dengan ayahnya dalam segala hal. Taehyung sangat tidak menyukai ayahnya karena ia selalu membanding-bandingkan dirinya dengan Jinyoung. Ia selalu merasa jika ayahnya lebih menyayangi Jinyoung daripada dirinya. Tapi meskipun begitu Taehyung tetap menghormati ayahnya melebihi siapapun, ia juga sangat menyayangi Baekhyun. Menurutnya, Baekhyun adalah satu-satunya orang dirumah ini yang paling mengerti akan dirinya.

Drrtt.. Drrt.. Drrt..

Ponselnya berdering pertanda ada pesan masuk, buru-buru ia membuka pesan tersebut dan tersenyum setelahnya. Itu adalah pesan dari kekasihnya Park Jungkook yang merupakan anak tiri dari ayahnya, Taehyung berpacaran dengan kakak tirinya sendiri semenjak satu tahun silam. Waktu itu Jungkook, Irene dan Heechul neneknya datang berkunjung ke Jeju untuk liburan, disaat itulah Taehyung bertemu kembali dengan Jungkook. Taehyung sudah mengenal Jungkook dari semenjak ia masih kecil namun mereka berpisah setelah Baekhyun pindah ke Jeju. Taehyung benar-benar dibuat terpesona dengan sosok kakak tirinya itu setelah dewasa, dadanya seolah berdesir halus ketika melihat senyuman manis di wajah cantik kakak tirinya itu. Sejak saat itulah ia bertekad untuk mendapatkan hati kakak tirinya tak peduli apapun resiko yang akan ia hadapi. Taehyung sampai nekat pulang pergi Seoul-Jeju hanya supaya ia bisa bertemu dengan Jungkook yang memang tinggal dan bekerja di Seoul. Ia berbohong pada kedua orangtuanya bahwa kepergiaannya ke Seoul adalah untuk menginap dirumah Donghae atau Heechul padahal kenyataanya Taehyung pergi ke Seoul untuk menemui Jungkook. Taehyung terus berusaha mendekati Jungkook dan secara terang-terangan meminta Jungkook untuk menjadi kekasihnya, awalnya Jungkook menolak karena perbedaan usia mereka yang cukup jauh. Saat itu Taehyung masih berusia 18 tahun dan Jungkook yang sudah menginjak 24 tahun. Perbedaan usia hingga 6 tahun itu lah yang membuat Jungkook ragu untuk menerima Taehyung sebagai kekasihnya, ditambah lagi fakta jika mereka memiliki ayah yang sama meskipun tak sedarah membuat Jungkook semakin ragu untuk menerima Taehyung. Tapi Taehyung tetap tidak menyerah, ia berkata jika ayah dan ibunya saja tetap bisa saling mencintai meskipun terpaut jarak usia hingga 9 tahun, lantas kenapa ia dan Jungkook tidak bisa saling mencintai? Jungkook pun akhirnya menerima Taehyung sebagai kekasihnya meskipun mereka harus menyembunyikan hubungan ini dari semua orang hingga sekarang. Lambat laun pun Taehyung mulai merasa nyaman dengan kehadiran Taehyung di dalam hidupnya. Sampai saat ini Chanyeol dan Baekhyun masih belum mengetahui hubungan yang dijalin oleh anak-anak mereka, baik Jungkook dan Taehyung sama-sama belum berani memberitahu kedua orangtuanya karena terlalu takut. Chanyeol pasti akan sangat syok jika tau anak kandung dan anak tirinya menjalin sebuah hubungan.

Park Lami, gadis cantik berambut sebahu itu adalah seorang ulzzang disekolahnya, ia sangat populer meskipun usianya masih 11 tahun. Paras cantiknya merupakan turunan langsung dari sang ibu. Sejak kecil ia sudah bercita-cita menjadi seorang idol terkenal. Salah satu agency ternama di Korea Selatan bahkan sudah menawarkan sebuah kontrak eksklusif pada Lami untuk menjadi trainee mereka namun langsung ditolak oleh Chanyeol. Ayahnya itu lebih suka jika Lami fokus pada pendidikannnya saja daripada menjadi seorang artis. Lami tentu saja menangis waktu itu, ia bahkan sampai memohon-mohon pada ayahnya untuk diijinkan menjalani trainee di agency tersebut. Tapi Chanyeol tetap bersikeras menolak keinginan putrinya itu. Baekhyun sendiri sebenarnya sangat mendukung keinginan putrinya untuk menjadi seorang artis, tapi ia juga tidak berani melawan perintah Chanyeol. Alhasil ia hanya bisa memeluk dan menenangkan putrinya yang menangis histeris kala itu.

"Noona, pakaikan Jiwonie dasi." ucap Jiwon yang duduk tepat disampingnya, sedaritadi ia sibuk dengan simpul dasinya yang tak kunjung terpasang.

Lami yang melihat itu pun tersenyum, ia lantas langsung memasangkan dasi pada adiknya itu dengan baik.

"Terimakasih noona." ucap Jiwon sambil tersenyum.

"Sama-sama." balas Lami sambil mengusap rambut adiknya gemas.

Jiwon adalah anak yang sangat lucu dan menggemaskan, wajahnya merupakan gabungan dari wajah kedua orangtuanya. Sifat dan sikapnya yang sangat polos membuat ketiga kakaknya sangat protektif terhadap adik bungsu mereka. Jiwon adalah saudara kesayangan. Ia adalah mood booster ketika kakak ataupun orangtuanya kelelahan karena padatnya aktivitas.

"Chanyeol kau pasti bercanda kan, bagaimana aku bisa belanja ke mall jika kau memblokir kartu kredit ku?"

Chanyeol langsung duduk di kursi meja makan tanpa menghiraukan ocehan Baekhyun dibelakangnya.

"Mulai sekarang appa akan memblokir kartu kreditmu Taehyung ah, appa juga akan memblokir kartu kredit ibumu."

Taehyung yang mendengar itu langsung membulatkan matanya terkejut. "Apa? Appa tidak bisa melakukan itu!"

"Kenapa tidak bisa? Kau sudah terlalu sering menghamburkan semua uang yang appa berikan untuk hal-hal yang tidak berguna. Kau bisa mendapatkan kembali kartu kreditmu setelah kau mendapat nilai sempurna untuk ujian semestermu kali ini."

"A-apa? Kenapa appa kejam sekali?"

"Kau sudah terlalu lama bermain-main, sekarang sudah saatnya kau bersikap dewasa. Kau harus serius untuk membangun masa depanmu dari sekarang. Berusahalah untuk mendapatkan nilai yang bagus untuk ujian kali ini jika kau ingin mendapatkan kartu kreditmu kembali."

Taehyung terdiam. Astaga, bagaimana ini? Ia ada janji kencan dengan Jungkook minggu depan, bagaimana ia bisa berkencan jika kartu kreditnya diblokir?

Taehyung menoleh dan menatap sang adik Park Jinyoung yang duduk disampingnya. Perlahan ia tersenyum, ia bisa meminjam kartu kredit adiknya dulu untuk sementara.

"Jangan pernah berpikir untuk meminjam kartu kredit adikmu Taehyung ah." ucap Chanyeol memperingatkan.

"Jangan kau pinjamkan kartu kreditmu pada kakakmu Jinyoung ah, jika kau tetap nekat memberikannya maka appa tidak akan segan-segan untuk memblokir kartu kreditmu juga."

Jinyoung mengangguk patuh. "Iya appa, Jinyoung mengerti."

Taehyung mendengus, ia kesal sekali mendengarnya. Jika ayahnya sudah berkehendak, maka tidak ada satupun yang bisa menentangnya termasuk ibunya sekalipun.

"Mulai sekarang jam belajar kalian akan appa tambahkan, setelah pulang sekolah dan kuliah kalian harus ikut kelas tambahan. Appa akan menyewa dosen dan guru private khusus untuk membimbing kalian dirumah. Kalian harus mendapat nilai yang sempurna untuk ujian kali ini. Kalian mengerti?"

Semua orang yang ada di meja makan tersebut tampak begitu terkejut mendengarnya tak terkecuali Baekhyun, pelajaran di sekolah saja sudah membuat mereka stres dan kelelahan, apalagi jika ditambah dengan kelas private.

"Taehyung, Jinyoung, Lami, Jiwon. Sekali lagi appa tanya, kalian mengerti?" ucap Chanyeol dengan suara yang sangat lantang.

"Kami mengerti." ucap keempat anak itu secara bersamaan.

"Bagus, kalau begitu sekarang kita mulai sarapannya."

Baekhyun menghela nafas kemudian, ia menatap ekspresi di wajah anaknya satu persatu. Mereka semua tampak begitu lesu mendengar perintah Chanyeol. Baekhyun sangat tau jika anak-anaknya cukup tertekan dengan kegiatan sekolah mereka yang sangat menyita waktu, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Tidak ada satupun yang bisa membantah jika Chanyeol sudah berkehendak.

.

.

.

"Untuk pembangunan diwilayah Hwangjido Utara aku serahkan padamu Hoseok ah, aku tidak bisa langsung memantau kesana karena harus memantau pembangunan di Jeju Selatan."

"..."

"Baik, aku percayakan padamu."

PIIP

Chanyeol mengakhiri panggilan teleponnya, saat ini ia sedang berada di dalam ruangannya di kantor cabang miliknya di Jeju Selatan. Ia datang kemari untuk memantau langsung pembangunan mega proyek villa miliknya setelah melakukan rapat dengan klien kerja. Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 13.00 tepat dan ia belum makan siang sama sekali. Ia terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya hingga tidak sempat makan.

TOK TOK TOK TOK

"Masuk." ucap Chanyeol tanpa menoleh sama sekali karena ia masih terlalu fokus dengan berkas laporan di meja kerjanya.

CKLEK

"Chanyeol ah.. "

Chanyeol menoleh ketika ia mendengar suara lembut dan halus yang sudah sering ia dengar selama kurang lebih 12 tahun. Dadanya berdesir halus ketika sosok cantik itu berjalan dengan begitu anggunnya sambil tersenyum manis kearahnya. Istrinya tidak banyak berubah meskipun mereka sudah 19 tahun mengarungi bahtera rumah tangga bersama. Ia masih tetap cantik seperti anak remaja meskipun usianya kini sudah menginjak kepala empat. Baekhyun sangat pintar merawat diri, ia selalu tampak cantik dan menggoda jika dihadapan Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang tadinya benar-benar kelelahan karena bekerja seharian seolah mendapat suntikan energi baru ketika melihat paras cantik istrinya.

Baekhyun mencium tangan suaminya itu dengan lembut, ia langsung mendudukan tubuh mungilnya dihadapan Chanyeol.

"Aku datang kemari untuk mengantarkan makanan, sekretarismu memberitahuku jika kau langsung datang kemari untuk memantau langsung pembangunan proyek."

Chanyeol mengangguk, ia melirik kotak bekal yang dibawa istrinya. "Terimakasih sayang.. "

Baekhyun tersenyum. "Aku membuatkan bulgogi spesial untukmu, kau pasti suka." ucapnya sambil membuka kotak bekal yang dibawanya.

"Ayo buka mulutmu, biar aku suapi."

Chanyeol tersenyum, ia langsung membuka mulut dan mengunyah potongan bulgogi yang disuapkan untuknya.

"Mashita, kau sekarang sudah benar-benar pintar memasak Baek."

"Terimakasih. Ayo dihabiskan." Baekhyun tampak begitu semangat menyuapi suaminya.

.

.

.

Chanyeol mengusap noda sisa makanan disudut bibirnya dengan menggunakan tisu. "Terimakasih makanannya Baek, aku benar-benar kenyang."

"Sama-sama." Baekhyun berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan pelan memutari meja kerja Chanyeol dan kemudian ia langsung duduk dipangkuan sang suami.

Chanyeol tentu saja terkejut, ia menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan bingung.

Baekhyun tersenyum sambil menatap suaminya itu dengan pandangan menggoda, ia sentuh dada bidang sang suami dengan gerakan seduktif.

"Aku melihat ada sebuah koleksi perhiasan terbaru hari ini, sepertinya perhiasan itu sangat cocok untuk melengkapi koleksiku." ucap Baekhyun sambil meniup telinga kiri sang suami.

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya erat, ia tau kemana arah pembicaraan ini. "Berapa yang kau butuhkan?"

"Serahkan saja Black Card mu padaku, aku akan mengembalikannya secepat mungkin."

"Kau tidak sedang berusaha mengelabuiku bukan?"

Baekhyun tertawa. "Tentu tidak, aku hanya akan membeli sekotak perhiasan baru dan setelah itu segera mengembalikannya kepadamu."

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Chanyeol merogoh dompetnya di dalam celana dan mengeluarkan Black Card miliknya.

Baekhyun tersenyum, ia hendak mengambil kartu itu namun langsung ditahan oleh Baekhyun. "Apa yang akan aku dapatkan jika aku memberikan ini padamu?"

"Apa yang kau inginkan dariku?"

Chanyeol menyeringai. "Aku ingin sebuah kehangatan."

Baekhyun mendekatkan wajahnya pada telinga Chanyeol. "Aku akan memberikan kehangatan itu padamu nanti malam, aku akan menunggu dikamar sayang.." ucapnya sambil mengulum telinga kiri sang suami.

Chanyeol merinding hebat karenanya, ia jadi tidak sabar untuk segera pulang kerumah.

Baekhyun mengambil Black Card ditangan suaminya dengan cepat dan tersenyum girang kemudian.

"Gunakan seperlunya saja Baek, jangan terlalu boros."

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Tentu sayang, aku akan segera mengembalikannya padamu."

Baekhyun turun dari pangkuan Chanyeol dan bersiap untuk segera pergi. Ia mencium tangan dan bibir suaminya kilat.

CUP

"Aku pergi dulu sayang. Ingat, jangan terlalu lelah. Aku mencintaimu." ucapnya sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya genit.

Chanyeol tersenyum melihat istrinya berbalik pergi dan berjalan girang layaknya bocah SD yang dapat hadiah permen dari orangtuanya. Baekhyun selalu seperti itu ketika ia sedang menginginkan sesuatu, terutama ketika ia sedang tidak memiliki uang. Ia akan bertingkah layaknya kucing binal yang berharap disentuh tuannya. Chanyeol tidak bisa berkata tidak jika sudah dirayu seperti itu, imannya akan langsung runtuh dalam sekejap mata. Ia sama sekali tidak keberatan kartu kreditnya dipakai selama ada balasan setimpal yang akan ia dapatkan.

"Aku benar-benar tidak sabar untuk pulang kerumah malam ini.. "

.

.

.

Baekhyun berjalan masuk kedalam rumahnya setelah membeli sekotak perhiasan baru dari salah satu brand ternama. Tadinya Baekhyun ingin membeli baju, tas dan juga sepatu. Tapi hal itu urung ia lakukan karena ia takut Chanyeol akan marah. Ia bilang pada suaminya hanya akan membeli perhiasan saja, Baekhyun takut ia tidak diperbolehkan memakai kartu kreditnya lagi jika ia berbohong. Kartu kreditnya sedang diblokir saat ini, jadi mau tidak mau ia harus lebih bijak dalam menggunakan kartu kredit milik suaminya.

Ia berjalan keruang tengah dan melihat keempat anaknya duduk dengan lesu dengan banyaknya buku pelajaran dihadapan mereka.

"Anak-anak.. "

Mereka berempat menoleh secara serentak dan tersenyum girang ketika melihat ibunya datang.

"Eomma.. " Jiwon langsung berlari dan memeluk tubuh ibunya itu.

Baekhyun menuntun tangan putra bungsunya dan duduk ditengah anak-anaknya. "Sedang apa kalian disini? Kalian belum mandi?" ucap Baekhyun ketika melihat anak-anaknya masih menggunakan pakaian mereka tadi pagi.

"Kami baru selesai mengikuti kelas tambahan dari guru yang disewa appa." ucap Lami membalas.

Baekhyun melirik jam di dinding yang sudah menunjukan pukul 6 sore, anak-anaknya baru pulang sekolah sekitar pukul 3 sore dan Taehyung baru selesai kuliah pukul 4 sore, lalu mereka langsung lanjut belajar lagi hingga sekarang?

"Kenapa appa terus memaksa kita untuk belajar? Aku menghabiskan 9 jam untuk belajar di kampus apakah itu masih belum cukup juga?" tanya sang putra sulung yang tampak begitu kesal.

Hal senada juga disuarakan oleh Lami yang merasa kepalanya hampir meledak karena terus-terusan dicekoki rumus matematika. "Rambutku serasa hampir rontok semua karena terus-terusan belajar. Aku bukan Jinyoung oppa yang bisa mengerjakan semuanya dengan baik."

Jinyoung hanya bisa terdiam maklum mendengar keluh kesah saudara-saudaranya itu.

"Jiwonie sangat mengantuk eomma, tapi guru-guru suruhan appa itu terus memaksa Jiwonie untuk belajar." ucap si bungsu yang terus mengusap matanya karena terlalu mengantuk.

Baekhyun terdiam, jujur ia juga tidak tega jika harus melihat anak-anaknya belajar terlalu keras seperti ini. Setelah makan malam pun biasanya Chanyeol akan menyuruh mereka untuk belajar lagi sampai larut malam, Baekhyun merasa aturan yang Chanyeol buat ini terlalu berlebihan. Biar bagaimanapun mereka masihlah tetap anak-anak yang juga butuh kebebasan, hidup mereka tidak harus selalu berkutat dengan buku dan berlembar-lembar soal yang memusingkan.

"Apa eomma tidak bisa membujuk appa agar tidak memberikan pelajaran tambahan untuk kita? Sebenarnya aku tidak merasa keberatan jika harus belajar lagi, tapi aku kasihan pada Taehyung hyung, Lami dan juga Jiwon. Mereka terlihat sangat kelelahan." Jinyoung berkata sambil menatap ibunya.

"Ayah kalian melakukan ini demi kebaikan kalian juga. Ia hanya ingin yang terbaik untuk anak-anaknya."

"Tapi tidak harus dengan cara memaksa kami untuk terus belajar seperti ini. Kami hanya manusia biasa yang juga punya rasa lelah, appa sangat terobsesi dengan nilai bagus dan sangat ingin anak-anaknya menjadi yang terbaik dikelas. Jika kami mendapat nilai jelek appa pasti akan langsung marah dan memaksa kami untuk terus belajar hingga larut malam. Aku tidak suka terus dikekang seperti ini eomma, aku juga berhak untuk menentukan kehidupanku sendiri." Taehyung mengeluarkan semua unek-unek yang ia pendam selama ini, ia merasa selama ini hidupnya terlalu di setir oleh Chanyeol hingga ia tidak bisa menikmati kehidupannya sendiri.

"Appa juga memaksaku untuk masuk ke fakultas kedokteran nanti karena menurut appa hidupku akan terjamin jika menjadi seorang dokter. Tapi aku tidak mau eomma, aku ingin menjadi seorang idol. Menyanyi dan menari adalah hidupku tapi appa selalu marah jika aku berkata ingin menjadi seorang artis." ucap Lami ikut menambahkan.

"Appa pernah memarahiku karena waktu itu aku mendapat nilai 9 dikelas. Appa bilang Jiwonie harus mendapat nilai 100 jika ingin sukses.. " ucap si bungsu Jiwon, Baekhyun pun langsung mengusap kepala putra bungsunya itu dengan pelan.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak mau kuliah bisnis eomma, aku ingin mewujudkan mimpiku menjadi seorang pembalap. Aku ingin membuktikan pada appa bahwa aku juga bisa sukses dengan caraku sendiri."

Lami mengangguk setuju. "Aku juga eomma, aku ingin mewujudkan mimpiku menjadi seorang idol. Aku ingin membuktikan pada appa bahwa mimpiku ini tidak salah."

Jinyoung lantas menggenggam tangan sang ibu dengan lembut. "Tolong bicara pada appa eomma, kami semua tau hanya eomma yang bisa meluluhkan hati appa."

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya kemudian. "Baik, akan eomma coba."

Taehyung dan Lami tersenyum senang mendengarnya. Mereka langsung memeluk Baekhyun dengan erat. Jiwon pun seolah tak mau kalah dan langsung memeluk tubuh sang ibu. Jinyoung hanya tersenyum lembut melihat ibu dan saudara-saudaranya saling berpelukan hangat seperti itu.

.

.

.

Chanyeol duduk ditepi ranjang kasurnya sambil menghisap sebatang rokok ditangannya, ia baru saja selesai menyetubuhi Baekhyun hingga tiga kali malam ini. Tubuhnya basah oleh keringat dan ia hanya menggunakan sebuah underwear tipis untuk menutupi kelelakiannya. Baekhyun berbaring disampingnya sambil menutup seluruh tubuhnya dengan menggunakan selimut hingga sebatas dada. Tubuh moleknya penuh oleh tanda kissmark bahkan sampai kedua bongkahan pantatnya pun penuh dengan tanda kissmark. Ia berusaha untuk mendudukan tubuhnya meskipun pantatnya masih terasa perih.

"Chan.. " ucapnya sambil menyentuh otot bisep sang suami.

"Hmm.." Chanyeol membalas dengan sebuah gumaman.

"Aku ingin bicara.. "

"Bicara apa?" ucap Chanyeol menoleh sambil menghembuskan asap rokok dari hidung dan mulutnya.

"Ini tentang anak-anak."

"Kenapa dengan mereka?"

Baekhyun menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam. "Bisakah kau tidak terlalu memaksa mereka untuk belajar dengan keras? Tadi sore aku melihat mereka begitu kelelahan karena terus belajar. Mereka juga terlihat sangat tertekan. Setidaknya kau jangan memaksa mereka untuk ikut kelas tambahan."

Chanyeol menggeleng. "Aku tidak akan melakukan itu. Mereka harus belajar agar bisa mendapatkan nilai yang sempurna."

"Mereka sudah berusaha Chan, jika terlalu dipaksakan juga tidak baik. Setiap anak punya kelebihan dan kekurangannya masing-masing. Kemampuan mereka berbeda-beda Chanyeol ah. Mungkin Jinyoung bisa dengan cepat beradaptasi, tapi yang lain? Mereka terlihat sangat tertekan."

"Jika Jinyoung saja bisa lalu kenapa mereka tidak bisa? Aku melakukan ini demi kebaikan mereka, mau jadi apa mereka jika belajar saja tidak becus."

"Mereka bisa sukses dengan cara mereka masing-masing Chanyeol ah, aku ini ibu mereka, aku tau betul sampai batas mana kemampuan anak-anak ku."

Chanyeol mematikan rokoknya di dalam asbak dan menghembuskan asap terakhirnya. "Aku ayah mereka dan aku tau apa yang terbaik untuk mereka. Kau lihat apa yang terjadi padaku karena aku bodoh dan tak punya pendidikan yang tinggi? Aku menjadi seorang pekerja kasar selama bertahun-tahun. Apa kau ingin melihat anak-anak kita menjadi orang gagal seperti ku dulu? Aku tidak ingin mereka mengalami apa yang aku alami dulu, pendidikan itu penting Baek, tanpa pendidikan kau bukanlah apa-apa."

"Aku tau pendidikan memang sangat penting, tapi anak-anak kita punya minat dan bakatnya masing-masing. Kau tidak bisa memaksa mereka untuk menjadi seperti apa yang kau mau."

"Aku tidak memaksa, ini adalah cara yang aku ambil agar anak-anak ku bisa menjadi orang sukses."

"Tapi-"

"Cukup! Aku tidak ingin mendengarnya lagi, sebaiknya sekarang kita tidur, tidak ada yang perlu kita bicarakan lagi."

Chanyeol langsung membaringkan tubuhnya membelakangi Baekhyun. Baekhyun sendiri hanya bisa menghela nafasnya panjang. Merubah pola pemikiran seseorang memang tidak mudah, apa yang Chanyeol lakukan juga tidak sepenuhnya salah. Ia hanya tidak ingin anak-anaknya susah karena tidak berpendidikan seperti dirinya. Tapi itu tidak bisa dijadikan alasan, meskipun Chanyeol tidak berpendidikan tapi nyatanya ia bisa menjadi orang yang sukses sekarang. Itu yang ingin Baekhyun tekankan terhadap Chanyeol, pendidikan bukan berarti jaminan utama untuk bisa sukses. Setiap anak memiliki caranya masing-masing untuk bisa sukses, tugas kita sebagai orangtua hanya perlu mendukung dan membantu mereka meraih kesuksesan dengan cara mereka sendiri.

.

.

.

"Pukul dengan keras, kerahkan seluruh kekuatanmu!"

BUGH

"Kurang keras!"

BUGH

"Lebih keras!"

BUGH

"LEBIH KERAS LAGI!"

"ARRRRRGGHHH."

BUGH.. BUGH.. BUGH

Taehyung berteriak sambil memukul samsak tinju yang di pegang oleh ayahnya dengan sangat keras. Peluh dan keringat terus mengucur dari tubuhnya dan nafasnya pun sangat memburu.

"Bagus, pertahankan. Sekarang giliranmu Jinyoung ah."

Jinyoung mengangguk, dengan segera ia langsung meninju samsak itu dengan sepenuh tenaga.

BUGH

BUGH

BUGH

Baekhyun, Lami dan Jiwon duduk di teras belakang rumah sambil melihat ketiga lelaki itu berlatih bela diri. Chanyeol memang mewajibkan anak-anak lelakinya untuk bisa bela diri. Setiap hari libur seperti ini Chanyeol selalu turun tangan langsung untuk melatih Taehyung dan Jinyoung ilmu bela diri, pengecualian untuk Jiwon. Chanyeol baru akan mengajari anak itu bela diri jika Jiwon sudah duduk di bangku sekolah menengah pertama.

"Pasti berat sekali jika harus berlatih seperti itu setiap minggunya, tapi seorang laki-laki tidak akan terlihat keren jika tidak bisa berkelahi."

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu? Sudah berapa banyak menu makanan yang bisa kau buat sekarang Lami ya?"

Lami langsung tersenyum canggung mendengar pertanyaan sang ibu. "Aku baru bisa membuat ramen dan telur mata sapi saja eomma hehehe."

Baekhyun terkekeh geli mendengarnya, selain mewajibkan anak lelakinya untuk bisa bela diri, Chanyeol juga mewajibkan Lami anak perempuan satu-satunya untuk bisa memasak dan mengurus pekerjaan rumah. Ia tidak ingin Lami seperti Baekhyun dulu yang baru belajar memasak dan mengurus rumah setelah menikah. Biar bagaimanapun Lami adalah seorang perempuan, suatu saat ia akan menikah dan punya tanggung jawab untuk mengurus rumah dan keluaga kecilnya kelak. Untuk itu ia mempercayakan Lami pada Baekhyun agar putri satu-satunya itu bisa segera mahir mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah diusianya yang masih muda.

"Yasudah, kalau begitu sebaiknya sekarang kita masuk. Eomma akan mengajarimu memasak dan menyetrika pakaian hari ini."

"Baik eomma."

"Jiwonie juga ikut eomma."

Baekhyun tertawa mendengarnya. "Baik, ayo kita masuk.. "

.

.

.

"Jinyoung ah.. " Baekhyun masuk kedalam kamar putra keduanya sambil membawa segelas susu putih. Jinyoung tengah duduk diatas ranjang kasurnya sambil menyelonjorkan kedua kakinya. Baekhyun menaruh susu putih itu diatas meja disamping tempat tidur sang anak, ia pun langsung duduk disamping putra keduanya itu.

"Eomma baru membawakan susu ke kamar kakakmu, bagaimana latihanmu hari ini? Apa kau lelah?"

Jinyoung tersenyum. "Lumayan.. "

Baekhyun menyentuh kaki Jinyoung dengan pelan dan langsung menghasilkan ringisan kencang dari si empunya.

"Kenapa?"

"Kakiku terasa sedikit sakit."

Baekhyun terdiam, ia menatap kaki dan tangan anak keduanya itu yang memang terlihat sedikit bengkak. Baekhyun menghela nafas, Jinyoung memang pandai dalam banyak hal, tapi sepertinya ia lemah dalam urusan olahraga, ia tidak pandai berkelahi seperti Taehyung yang memang sangat menyukai adu jotos.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang pada ayahmu jika kau tidak kuat dengan latihan fisik berat seperti tadi?"

"Aku tidak mau mengecewakan appa."

Baekhyun terdiam, Jinyoung memang seperti ini. Ia selalu takut jika membuat orang lain apalagi orangtuanya merasa kecewa.

"Kenapa begitu? Tidak baik jika terlalu memaksakan diri."

"Tidak apa-apa, appa bilang anak laki-laki harus pintar berkelahi. Aku malu jika aku tidak bisa bela diri."

Baekhyun tersenyum. "Apakah selama ini kau merasa tertekan dengan sikap ayahmu?"

Jinyoung ikut tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa, aku senang jika bisa membuat appa senang."

"Begitukah? Bukankah selama ini kau ingin menjadi seorang pianis terkenal?"

"Itu dulu, semuanya berubah semenjak appa memintaku untuk belajar bisnis agar aku bisa melanjutkan bisnis appa nanti. Aku akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin agar bisa menjadi apa yang appa inginkan karena aku tau appa hanya ingin yang terbaik untukku."

Baekhyun tersenyum, terkadang Baekhyun merasa heran, Jinyoung yang merupakan anak kedua selalu punya sikap dan pemikiran yang lebih dewasa jika dibandingkan Taehyung yang merupakan anak sulung. Meskipun Taehyung anak pertama tapi ia masih sering bersikap layaknya anak kecil.

Baekhyun sangat tau sedari kecil Jinyoung sangat tertarik dengan alat musik yang bernama piano, ia selalu bermain alat musik itu secara diam-diam sehabis pulang sekolah tanpa sepengetahuan Chanyeol. Ia sangat ingin menjadi seorang pianis terkenal namun keinginannya itu urung ia utarakan kepada sang ayah karena Chanyeol sudah terlebih dahulu memintanya untuk belajar bisnis. Jinyoung adalah tipikal anak yang tidak pernah berkata tidak pada apapun yang diperintahkan oleh kedua orangtuanya. Jinyoung selalu tersenyum meskipun terkadang apa yang diinginkan orangtuanya berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang ia harapkan.

"Yasudah, biar eomma ambilkan es batu untuk mengompres kakimu ya? Eomma akan merawat kaki dan tanganmu sampai benar-benar sembuh."

Jinyoung tersenyum. "Terimakasih eomma."

.

.

.

"Apa ini?" Chanyeol menatap sebuah selebaran ajang kejuaran balap motor yang diberikan oleh Baekhyun.

"Taehyung ikut kejuaran balap motor yang di adakan di pusat kota Jeju dan besok lusa adalah malam finalnya. Kau harus datang untuk memberikan dukungan."

"Sejak kapan Taehyung ikut kegiatan seperti ini?"

"Sudah lumayan lama, ia sering ikut ajang kejuaran balapan seperti ini tanpa sepengetahuan kita."

"Kenapa anak itu tidak pernah mau mendengarkanku? Sudah aku katakan berulang kali untuk melupakan balapan yang tidak berguna itu dan fokus saja pada kuliahnya. Aku tidak akan datang, aku tidak akan mendukung untuk hal-hal seperti ini."

"Chanyeol aku mohon, sekali ini saja kau percaya pada Taehyung. Kita berikan ia kebebasan dalam menentukan pilihan hidup. Kedatanganmu nanti pasti akan sangat berarti untuk Taehyung. Jika Taehyung kalah kau boleh melarangnya untuk balapan lagi."

Chanyeol terdiam selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya menghela nafas. "Baik, aku akan datang. Tapi jika sampai Taehyung kalah, ia harus berhenti pada dunia balapnya dan fokus pada pendidikannya."

Baekhyun mengangguk cepat. "Tentu, kau bisa memegang kata-kataku."

.

.

.

Taehyung mengikuti ajang balapan resmi yang diadakan oleh Walikota Jeju sekitar beberapa minggu yang lalu. Pemenang dari ajang ini nantinya akan diikutsertakan pada ajang balapan berskala nasional untuk mewakili Jeju. Taehyung berhasil lolos kebabak final bersama dengan 5 orang peserta lainnya.

Pria berusia 19 tahun itu memandang jalanan dihadapannya dengan perasaan gugup luar biasa, ia memakai helm dan menstarter motor balapnya dengan pelan. Ia tidak pernah merasa segugup ini saat hendak balapan. Taehyung gugup karena ayahnya juga datang untuk menonton. Ini pertama kalinya Chanyeol datang untuk melihatnya balapan dan hal itu jelas sangat membuat Taehyung ketakutan. Jika ia sampai kalah kali ini, maka ia harus melupakan impiannya untuk menjadi seorang pembalap selamanya. Taehyung menarik nafas dan membuangnya dengan pelan. Ia sudah berjuang sampai sejauh ini dan ia yakin ia pasti bisa. Ia mengalihkan atensinya ke arah tribun penonton dimana ayah, ibu serta saudara-saudaranya duduk disana. Lami dan Jiwon tak henti-hentinya berteriak menyemangati dirinya sedaritadi sedangkan Baekhyun dan Jinyoung hanya tersenyum dengan lembut ketika atensi mereka tidak sengaja bersiborok. Lain halnya dengan Chanyeol yang hanya diam sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dengan ekspresi yang sama sekali tak terbaca. Taehyung menelan ludahnya gugup, sungguh ia takut sekali pada ayahnya itu. Ia terus menarik nafasnya berulang kali berusaha mengembalikan rasa percaya dirinya.

"Semua siap." sang pemandu acara pun mulai memberikan aba-aba, lalu muncullah seorang wanita berpakaian sexy yang berjalan ketengah lapangan.

"Bersedia, siap.. MULAI!"

BRUUM.. BRUUM.. BRUUM

Tepat setelah wanita itu melepaskan bendera kecil yang ia bawa, Taehyung dan peserta lainnya langsung melesat secepat mungkin.

Sorak sorai penonton terdengar begitu riuh malam ini. Banyak sekali perempuan yang datang untuk menyemangati Taehyung. Sepertinya Taehyung memang sangat populer dikalangan perempuan Jeju.

"SEMANGAT TAEHYUNG OPPA.. KAU PASTI BISA."

"AYO HYUNG SEMANGAT."

Lami dan Jiwon terlihat sangat antusias melihat kakaknya bertanding malam ini. Sedaritadi mereka terus berteriak mendukung kakak tertua mereka.

Baekhyun mengalihkan atensinya pada Chanyeol yang sedaritadi hanya duduk diam disampingnya, semoga dengan melihat Taehyung bertanding langsung seperti ini, Chanyeol bisa merubah keputusannya untuk tidak mengekang Taehyung lagi. Baekhyun berharap Chanyeol mau membebaskan Taehyung untuk memilih kehidupannya sendiri.

BRUUM.. BRUUM..

Taehyung berusaha untuk tetap fokus, saat ini ia berhasil memimpin pertandingan. Hanya tinggal selangkah lagi maka ia akan berhasil.

BRUUM.. BRUUM..

Namun saat melewati tikungan curam, Taehyung mulai kehilangan kendali karena terlalu gugup, motornya sampai menyenggol motor lain disebelahnya dan alhasil ia tak mampu mengontrol keseimbangan motornya sendiri.

CKIIT

BRUUK

BRAAK

Baekhyun terkejut bukan main ketika Taehyung terlempar dari atas motor dan tubuhnya menghantam aspal dengan cukup keras, sontak saja Baekhyun langsung berteriak histeris.

"TAEHYUNG."

Chanyeol pun tampak sama terkejutnya, ia langsung berdiri dan menatap putra sulungnya itu dengan tatapan khawatir.

.

.

.

Taehyung mengerjapkan matanya pelan, saat ini ia sudah berada disebuah kamar rawat dirumah sakit Jeju. Ia tidak mengalami luka yang cukup parah karena panitia menyediakan pakaian dan helm khusus. Hal pertama kali yang menyapa indera penglihatannya adalah sosok sang ibu yang menatap dirinya dengan lembut. Taehyung sontak saja menangis, ia menangis karena merasa gagal. Baekhyun mengusap kepala putra sulungnya itu dengan lembut.

"Kenapa menangis sayang?"

"Aku gagal eomma hiks aku sudah gagal.. "

"Jangan bicara seperti itu, eomma tetap bangga padamu."

"Hiks appa pasti tidak akan mengijinkanku untuk balapan lagi. Aku sudah mengecewakan banyak orang hiks.. "

Baekhyun langsung memeluk tubuh putranya dengan erat. "Semuanya akan baik-baik saja Tae.. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya Chanyeol langsung memerintahkan keempat anaknya untuk berkumpul diruang keluarga. Taehyung, Jinyoung, Lami dan Jiwon duduk saling berhadapan sambil menunggu ayah dan ibunya datang. Taehyung terus menundukan kepalanya dalam. Mulai sekarang Ia harus mengubur mimpinya dalam-dalam, Chanyeol tidak akan pernah mengijinkannya lagi untuk balapan. Taehyung benar-benar merasa sedih, impiannya adalah menjadi seorang pembalap profesional. Ia tidak pernah berpikir untuk menjadi seorang pebisnis handal seperti apa yang ayahnya harapkan. Tapi ia tidak punya pilihan lain, ia telah kalah dalam pertandingan kemarin dan itu artinya ia harus melupakan mimpinya. Ia sama sekali tidak punya keberanian untuk menentang perintah sang ayah.

Chanyeol berjalan pelan menghampiri ruang keluarga ditemani Baekhyun yang berjalan dibelakangnya. Chanyeol langsung duduk dikursi utama dan Baekhyun duduk disampingnya.

Chanyeol menatap keempat buah hatinya yang sama-sama menundukan kepala mereka dalam. Ia kemudian berdehem pelan untuk memecah keheningan.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin appa bicarakan dengan kalian, mulai sekarang appa tidak akan memaksa kalian untuk belajar dengan keras lagi. Appa juga akan membebaskan kalian dalam menentukan pilihan hidup."

Keempat anaknya sontak saja langsung mendongak kaget, mereka merasa benar-benar terkejut dengan perkataan Chanyeol.

"Setelah melihat pertandingan Taehyung kemarin appa mulai menyadari sesuatu, meskipun Taehyung gagal tapi appa bisa melihat ada sebuah keseriusan di dalam sorot matanya. Appa tau Taehyung pasti bisa menang tapi karena merasa terlalu gugup ia akhirnya terjatuh. Appa tidak akan pernah bisa memaksa kalian untuk menjadi apa yang appa harapkan. Kalian punya bakat dan minat di bidang masing-masing dan seharusnya appa tidak memaksakan kehendak appa terhadap kalian. Maaf jika selama ini appa terlalu egois, appa hanya ingin yang terbaik untuk kalian. Appa tidak ingin kalian menjadi orang yang gagal seperti appa dulu karena tidak berpendidikan. Jangan pernah berpikir jika appa tidak pernah menyayangi kalian, appa sangat menyayangi kalian. Kalian segalanya untuk appa. Mulai sekarang raihlah impian kalian masing-masing. Appa akan mendukung dan membantu kalian agar bisa sukses dengan cara kalian masing-masing."

Taehyung menatap ayahnya itu dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Apa ini artinya ia bisa meraih impiannya kembali?

Senada dengan sang kakak, Lami pun seolah tak mampu menahan tangisannya. Ia menutup mulutnya merasa begitu terharu dengan apa yang diucapkan ayahnya. Akhirnya ia bisa mengejar impiannya untuk menjadi seorang artis terkenal.

Baekhyun menatap suaminya itu dengan pandangan bangga, ia benar-benar bangga memiliki suami seperti Chanyeol, ia adalah suami sekaligus ayah yang luar biasa untuknya dan untuk anak-anak. Ia tidak pernah memikirkan apapun selain kepentingan dan kebahagiaan anak serta istrinya.

"Tapi kalian harus tetap menomorsatukan pendidikan, biar bagaimanapun pendidikan tetaplah penting untuk bekal kalian dimasa depan. Dan jangan pernah melupakan Tuhan, selalu sertakan Tuhan dalam segala hal yang kalian lakukan. Jangan lupa untuk selalu berdoa."

Taehyung mengusap airmatanya pelan, ia langsung berdiri dan memeluk tubuh tegap sang ayah dengan erat. Chanyeol tentu saja terkejut. Taehyung sangat jarang memeluknya seperti ini.

"Terimakasih appa, terimakasih banyak. Aku janji tidak akan pernah mengecewakan appa. Taehyungie janji Taehyungie akan membanggakan appa suatu saat kelak."

Chanyeol tersenyum, ia balas memeluk tubuh tinggi anak sulungnya dengan tak kalah erat.

"Aku mencintaimu appa, aku sangat mencintaimu."

Chanyeol tertawa mendengarnya, Taehyung tidak pernah berkata semanis ini untuknya. Selama ini mereka lebih sering bertengkar daripada bertingkah manis seperti ini.

"Appa juga mencintaimu, appa mencintai semua anak-anak appa." Chanyeol merentangkan kedua tangannya bermaksud untuk merengkuh ketiga anaknya yang lain.

Jinyoung, Lami dan Jiwon pun langsung bergegas dan memeluk ayah mereka dengan erat. Baekhyun menangis melihatnya, ia pun ikut memeluk keluarga kecilnya itu dengan lembut.

.

.

.

"Jadi selama ini kalian sudah berpacaran?"

Taehyung dan Jungkook hanya bisa tertunduk diam dihadapan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Mereka akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk berbicara tentang hubungan mereka pada Baekhyun dan Chanyeol setelah 2 tahun berlalu.

Baekhyun menatap kedua anaknya itu dengan tatapan shock luar biasa, ia benar-benar tidak menyangka Taehyung dan Jungkook menjalin hubungan secara diam-diam dibelakang mereka.

Hal yang sama juga ditunjukan oleh Chanyeol, ekspresinya terlihat begitu kesal karena selama ini ia tidak tau apapun mengenai hubungan mereka.

2 tahun berselang dan sudah banyak hal yang terjadi, Taehyung memutuskan untuk pindah dan berkuliah di Seoul sekaligus bergabung dengan sebuah agency balap. Taehyung sedang menata karirnya untuk bisa menjadi seorang pembalap profesional namun tiba-tiba saja hari ini Taehyung pulang ke Jeju dengan membawa Jungkook sambil memberitahukan berita yang sangat mengejutkan.

"Kalian sudah berpacaran berapa lama?"

"Sudah 3 tahun eomma." jawab Taehyung sambil menatap ibunya itu.

Chanyeol memijat pelipisnya pelan, apa-apaan ini? Anaknya sendiri malah berpacaran dengan anaknya yang lain, parahnya lagi ia sama sekali tidak diberitahu.

"Lelucon macam apa ini Taehyung ah?"

"Aku tidak sedang bercanda appa, aku serius. Aku sudah berpacaran dengan Kookie Hyung selama 3 tahun."

"3 tahun dan kau sama sekali tidak memberitahu ayahmu sendiri?"

"Aku menunggu waktu yang tepat appa."

Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya kasar, ia benar-benar tidak bisa percaya ini.

"Aku dan Kookie Hyung datang kemari untuk meminta restu pada kalian. Kami ingin menikah."

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun membulatkan mata mereka terkejut mendengarnya. "Menikah?"

"Kookie hyung sudah berusia 27 tahun sekarang dan ia tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi untuk menikah. Aku ingin segera meresmikan hubungan kami berdua." ucap Taehyung sembari menggenggam tangan Jungkook yang sedaritadi hanya bisa tertunduk dalam.

"Memangnya kau pikir menikah itu untuk main-main? Usiamu masih 21 tahun dan kau sama sekali belum berpenghasilan, bagaimana kau bisa menghidupi anak dan istrimu nanti Taehyung ah?"

"Sebentar lagi aku akan menjadi seorang pembalap profesional appa, jadi appa tidak perlu khawatir. 3 hari lagi aku sudah tanda tangan kontrak dan akan langsung ikut turnamen. Jadi appa tidak perlu khawatir."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan agency mu? Apa mereka mengijinkanmu untuk menikah muda?"

"Tentu mereka mengijinkan, asal aku tetap fokus untuk menjadi seorang pembalap."

"Tapi kalian berdua kan anak-anak appa, bagaimana bisa kalian menikah?"

"Kami tidak sedarah appa, Kookie Hyung bukan anak kandung appa."

"Tidak ada yang namanya anak angkat ataupun anak kandung. Kalian semua sama dimata appa."

"Tapi aku tetap ingin menikah dengan Kookie Hyung, tolong berikan kami restu."

Chanyeol beralih menatap Jungkook yang sedaritadi hanya menundukan kepalanya dalam. "Kookie ya."

Jungkook tersentak, ia langsung mendongak dan menatap wajah ayahnya dengan canggung.

"Kau yakin ingin menikah dengan Taehyung?"

Jungkook menatap sejenak kekasihnya yang hanya tersenyum menatap dirinya. Pria manis itu pun kembali memfokuskan atensinya pada Chanyeol. "Kookie yakin appa, Kookie sangat yakin. Maaf jika aku telah membuat appa terkejut, tapi Kookie yakin dengan pilihan Kookie. Kookie mencintai Taehyung dan Kookie ingin menikah dengannya, tolong berikan kami restu."

Chanyeol benar-benar tidak habis pikir bagaimana bisa anak-anaknya sendiri bisa saling jatuh cinta dan meminta restu padanya untuk segera menikah? Meskipun Jungkook bukan anak kandungnya tapi tetap saja ini terlalu mengejutkan untuknya, ditambah lagi usia Taehyung yang masih terlalu muda. Chanyeol takut rumah tangga mereka tidak akan bertahan lama karena usia Taehyung yang masih belum matang.

Baekhyun lantas menggenggam tangan sang suami dengan lembut, Chanyeol pun sontak menoleh dan menatap istrinya yang hanya tersenyum kecil. "Restui mereka Chanyeol ah, biarkan mereka bahagia."

Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya panjang kemudian. "Apakah Irene sudah tau soal ini?"

"Eomma sudah tau, ia sudah merestui kami dan meminta kami untuk meminta restu pada kalian."

Chanyeol menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi. "Baiklah, jika kalian memang sudah merasa yakin satu sama lain appa tidak bisa melarang. Appa hanya bisa mendo'akan yang terbaik untuk kalian berdua."

Taehyung dan Jungkook tampak sedikit terkejut. "A-appa merestui kami?"

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Appa restui kalian."

Kedua pasangan yang tengah dimabuk asmara itu sama sekali tidak bisa menyembunyikan raut kebahagiaan dari wajah mereka.

"Terimakasih appa, terimakasih banyak."

Chanyeol tersenyum. "Sama-sama."

Taehyung lantas mengalihkan atensinya pada Baekhyun. "Bagaimana denganmu eomma? Eomma juga merestui kami kan?"

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil. "Tentu, eomma restui kalian berdua."

Taehyung dan Jungkook tersenyum bahagia, mereka langsung memeluk kedua orangtuanya secara bergantian.

"Terimakasih eomma, appa. Taehyungie sayang kalian.."

.

.

.

Baekhyun memeluk tubuh telanjang suaminya dengan erat setelah mereka selesai berhubungan badan. Baekhyun menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang sang suami.

"Aku masih tidak menyangka anak pertama kita sekarang akan menikah, rasanya baru kemarin aku memakaikan Taehyung popok dan sekarang ia sudah tumbuh menjadi pria dewasa."

"Waktu berjalan sangat cepat, sudah 21 tahun kita menikah dan punya 4 orang anak. Aku ingat dulu aku, eomma dan juga aboeji pergi kerumah sakit dengan hanya menggunakan pakaian tidur karena saking paniknya ketika kau hendak melahirkan Taehyung. Aku ingat saat dimana aku menangis haru ketika pertama kali menggendong Taehyung. Banyak hal yang sudah kita lalui bersama, dan tak terasa sekarang kita akan melepas satu anak kita menuju kehidupan yang sebenarnya. Aku pasti akan merindukan saat dimana aku bermain petak umpet bersama anak itu."

Baekhyun tersenyum. "Apakah kau masih terkejut karena Taehyung akan menikah dengan Kookie?"

"Aku masih tidak menyangka jika selama ini mereka berpacaran, tapi aku yakin Kookie adalah jodoh yang terbaik untuk Taehyung. Sifat dewasa Kookie bisa sangat mengimbangi sifat kekanakan dan ceroboh Taehyung. Tapi meskipun begitu aku yakin Taehyung bisa menjadi kepala rumah tangga yang baik nantinya."

"Amin." Baekhyun semakin merapatkan tubuhnya pada Chanyeol.

21 tahun berlalu dan banyak hal yang sudah terjadi, ia menikah dengan Chanyeol atas dasar keterpaksaan. Awalnya mereka saling menolak satu sama lain, namun seiring berjalannya waktu mereka pun mulai saling membutuhkan satu sama lain. Baekhyun setia berada disamping suaminya dari semenjak ia masih menjadi seorang kuli bangunan hingga menjadi seorang pengusaha sukses seperti sekarang. Banyak suka duka yang mereka lewati sampai sekarang bersama dengan keempat anak-anak mereka. Sekarang Baekhyun telah sampai pada puncak tanggung jawabnya sebagai orangtua, ia akan mengantar putra pertamanya untuk melepas masa lajang. Setelah itu tanggung jawabnya pada sang anak pun telah usai, Taehyung akan membentuk keluarga barunya sendiri dan memikul tanggung jawabnya sebagai kepala rumah tangga. Baekhyun tidak pernah menyangka ia akan sampai berada pada titik ini bersama dengan suaminya. Banyak hikmah yang bisa ia petik dari kehidupannya yang sangat tak terduga ini. Baekhyun benar-benar merasa bahagia, ia sangat bahagia dengan kehidupannya yang begitu menakjubkan.

.

.

.

7 tahun kemudian..

Chanyeol tersenyum ketika melihat istrinya mencuci kedua kakinya di dalam sebuah baskom kecil berisi air hangat. Ia baru saja pulang bekerja dan istrinya itu langsung menyambutnya seperti biasa. 28 tahun mengarungi bahtera rumah tangga nyatanya tidak membuat Baekhyun lupa akan kebiasaannya setiap hari meskipun kini usia mereka sudah tidak muda lagi. Baekhyun tetap melakukan tugasnya sebagai seorang istri dan tetap setia mendampingi Chanyeol. Hari ini Chanyeol berulang tahun yang ke 58, ia masih tampak gagah meskipun rambutnya sudah mulai ditumbuhi uban. Baekhyun sendiri sudah menginjak usia 49 tahun tapi ia masih tetap terlihat cantik dan awet muda seperti seorang wanita berusia 20an. Pria cantik itu tersenyum, ia menyimpan baskom berisi air cucian kaki suaminya ke dapur dan kembali sembari membawa secangkir kopi hitam yang masih mengepulkan asap.

Chanyeol tersenyum. "Terimakasih sayang." ucapnya sambil meniup kopinya dan menyeruputnya pelan.

Baekhyun duduk disamping suaminya sambil memeluk lengannya erat. "Selamat ulangtahun sayang, maaf karena aku tidak membuat kue ulangtahun dihari yang spesial ini."

"Tidak apa-apa, aku cukup merasa senang karena bisa melewati momen pertambahan usiaku bersama denganmu." ucap Chanyeol sambil mengecup kening sang istri.

Chanyeol menatap keselilingnya dengan pandangan hampa, rumah mewah ini ia bangun sebagai tempat bernaung untuk anak-anak dan istrinya. Sekarang keempat anaknya sudah pergi meninggalkannya dan membuat rumah yang sangat besar ini jadi terasa sangat sepi. Ia hanya tinggal berdua bersama sang istri dirumah sebesar ini dengan ditemani beberapa pelayan yang hanya akan bekerja dari pagi hingga sore hari. Chanyeol benar-benar merasa kesepian semenjak anak-anaknya tumbuh dewasa dan mulai sibuk dengan kehidupan mereka masing-masing. Meskipun Baekhyun selalu setia menemaninya namun Chanyeol tetap merasa ada yang kosong, ia sangat merindukan suara tawa anak-anaknya dan ia sangat merindukan saat ia bisa bermain dengan mereka dan menghabiskan waktu bersama. Putra pertamanya Park Taehyung sekarang sudah berusia 28 tahun dan telah sukses menjadi seorang pembalap nasional yang sering mengharumkan nama bangsa hingga keranah international. Ia sudah hidup bahagia bersama Jungkook di Seoul bersama dengan 3 anak kembar mereka yang sangat lucu bernama Daehan, Mingguk dan Mansae. Anak keduanya Park Jinyoung pun telah sukses diusianya sekarang yang telah menginjak 27 tahun. Ia telah mewujudkan cita-citanya untuk menjadi seorang pianis terkenal di Italia dan menikah dengan seorang wanita cantik asal Italia bernama Shannon William, pernikahan mereka juga sudah dikaruniai seorang anak perempuan yang cantik bernama Somi. Putri ketiganya Park Lami sekarang telah sukses menjadi seorang idol girlgroup terkenal diusianya yang baru menginjak angka 20 tahun. Ia sering berpergian keluar negeri untuk mengadakan konser bersama dengan anggota girlgroupnya yang lain, ia lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya di Seoul dan sangat jarang pulang ke Jeju karena jadwal yang sangat padat. Putra bungsunya Park Jiwon juga sudah tidak tinggal bersamanya lagi. Setelah lulus SMA Jiwon langsung pindah ke Amerika dan saat ini ia sedang menempuh pendidikan disalah satu universitas terkenal di New York jurusan teknik mesin. Rencananya setelah lulus ia akan langsung melanjutkan pendidikan disekolah penerbangan agar bisa mewujudkan impiannya untuk menjadi seorang pilot pesawat terbang.

Hidup Chanyeol semakin terasa hampa setelah ibunya meninggal 3 tahun silam karena penyakit jantung, ayah Baekhyun juga sudah meninggal 2 tahun setelah ibunya meninggal. Hanya Baekhyun yang setia menemani dirinya sampai sekarang, hanya pria cantik itu yang menjadi tempatnya untuk berkeluh kesah diusianya yang sudah tidak muda lagi.

"Aku rindu anak-anak kita, ulangtahunku pasti akan terasa lebih spesial jika mereka bisa hadir dan berkumpul bersama kita disini." ucap Chanyeol dengan sendu.

"Mereka sangat sibuk Chanyeol, mereka tidak bisa datang setiap saat untuk mengunjungi kita."

"Iya aku tau, aku hanya terlalu merindukan mereka. Aku rindu saat dimana aku bisa menghabiskan banyak waktu bersama mereka."

"Sekarang semuanya sudah berubah Chanyeol ah, mereka bukan anak kecil lagi. Mereka sudah dewasa dan mereka sudah punya kehidupan mereka masing-masing."

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Mereka tumbuh terlalu cepat."

Baekhyun tersenyum, ia menangkup wajah suaminya dengan kedua tangannya. "Janga bersedih lagi sayang, sebaiknya kau tersenyum karena aku punya kejutan spesial untukmu."

"Kejutan apa?"

"Kau tutup matamu dulu, kejutannya sudah aku siapkan di taman belakang."

Chanyeol tersenyum mendengarnya, kejutan apa yang Baekhyun persiapkan untuknya?

Baekhyun menutup mata Chanyeol dengan menggunakan kain, ia kemudian berdiri dan menuntun sang suami kearah taman belakang rumah.

"Sekarang kau boleh membuka matamu Chanyeol ah." ucap Baekhyun setelah mereka sampai ditaman belakang.

Chanyeol melepaskan kain yang menutup matanya dengan perlahan dan membuka matanya kemudian.

DEG

Chanyeol langsung terpaku begitu melihat kejutan yang Baekhyun siapkan.

"Saengil chukae hamnida, saengil chukae hamnida, saengil chukae uri appa.. Saengil chukae hamnida."

Airmata Chanyeol langsung menetes begitu saja ketika melihat anak dan cucu-cucunya berkumpul bersama untuk merayakan ulang tahunnya. Taehyung, Jungkook, Jinyoung, Shannon, Lami, Jiwon serta keempat cucunya.

"Selamat ulang tahun Haraboeji.. " ucap si kembar triplets sambil menyerahkan 3 tangkai bunga pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol langsung berjongkok dan memeluk anak kembar berusia 5 tahun itu sambil menangis.

"Terimakasih sayang, terimakasih." ucap Chanyeol sambil menciumi mereka satu persatu.

Taehyung dan Jungkook tampak tersenyum haru melihat momen antara anak mereka dengan sang kakek.

Jinyoung yang berdiri dibelakang Taehyung pun berjongkok dihadapan putrinya. "Ayo berikan hadiahmu untuk kakek."

Somi mengangguk, gadis kecil berusia 3 tahun itu langsung berlari dan menghampiri kakeknya. "Selamat ulangtahun halaboeji." ucapnya yang terdengar masih cadel. Ia mengalungkan sebuah syal berwarna cokelat sebagai hadiah dileher sang kakek.

Chanyeol tersenyum, ia juga memeluk dan mencium cucu perempuannya itu dengan gemas. "Terimakasih sayang."

"Maafkan kami karena jarang pulang untuk mengunjungi kalian, kami sangat sibuk dengan pekerjaan masing-masing. Tapi satu hal yang harus appa tau, kami semua tetaplah anak-anak appa, kami semua akan selalu menghormatimu sebagai orangtua kami. Selamanya kami akan selalu mencintaimu appa. Kami tidak akan pernah bisa sampai seperti ini jika bukan karenamu." ucap si sulung Taehyung.

Chanyeol semakin tak bisa membendung airmatanya, ini merupakan sebuah pemandangan yang sangat langka dimana Chanyeol yang selama ini dikenal tegas dan jarang menangis justru menangis tersedu-sedu ketika melihat anak-anak yang selama ini ia rindukan akhirnya pulang kerumah.

"Aku sengaja menunda jadwal pemotretanku hari ini karena aku tau appa sedang berulang tahun, aku langsung mengambil penerbangan sore ini dan ikut menyiakan kejutan untuk appa. Selamat ulangtahun appa, kau adalah lelaki terbaik di dalam hidupku. Aku sangat menyayangimu." ucap Lami sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Appa, sekarang aku sudah diterima disalah satu universitas terkenal New York. Terimakasih karena sudah mendukungku untuk meraih impianku. Aku janji aku tidak akan mengecewakan appa, aku akan mengajak appa berkeliling dunia jika aku sudah menjadi seorang pilot nanti. Selamat ulangtahun appa, kau adalah ayah terbaik yang pernah ada." ucap sibungsu Jiwon ikut menambahkan.

Jinyoung tersenyum, ia menyalakan dua buah lilin berangka 58 diatas kue tart yang mereka pesan untuk ulangtahun ayahnya.

"Tiada kata ataupun kalimat yang mampu menggambarkan betapa kami sangat mencintaimu appa, kau telah mengajarkan banyak hal untuk kami hingga kami bisa sampai seperti saat ini. Meskipun sekarang kita telah terpisah, tapi appa harus selalu tau jika kami selalu mengingatmu. Namamu selalu kami ingat di dalam hati kami. Appa dan eomma adalah orangtua terbaik yang kami miliki, apapun yang kami miliki saat ini tidak akan pernah bisa menggantikan semua jasa yang telah kalian lakukan untuk kami. Hari ini, kami semua berkumpul disini untuk merayakan hari yang spesial bagi laki-laki terhebat dalam hidup kami. Selamat ulangtahun ayah terhebat, semoga Tuhan selalu melimpahkan kebahagiaan untukmu. Aku mencintaimu, kami semua mencintaimu."

Chanyeol menangis, ia benar-benar sudah tidak peduli jika image garangnya dihadapan anak-anaknya selama ini hancur. Ia hanya terlalu tersentuh dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh anak-anaknya. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka mereka semua akan datang dan merayakan hari spesialnya bersama. Chanyeol bahagia, ia benar-benar bahagia. Tidak ada yang lebih Chanyeol inginkan selain berkumpul kembali bersama dengan anak-anak tercintanya.

"Sekarang tiup lilinnya appa." Jinyoung mendekatkan kue tart yang ia pegang kehadapan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya erat, ia menangkupkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

'Semoga Tuhan selalu melimpahkan kebahagiaan untuk kalian semua anak-anak ku, appa sangat mencintai kalian.'

HUUUUH

PROK.. PROK.. PROK.. PROK

Anak, menantu serta cucu-cucunya bertepuk tangan dan bersorak ketika Chanyeol meniup lilinnya. "Terimakasih, terimakasih banyak. Appa benar-benar bahagia kalian semua datang dan berkumpul disini. Hari ini appa sangat bahagia karena kedatangan kalian."

"Appa harus berterimakasih pada eomma, eomma yang merencanakan untuk membuat kejutan ulangtahun spesial seperti ini untuk appa."

Chanyeol langsung menoleh menatap sang istri yang sedaritadi hanya terdiam sambil menangis haru disampingnya. Ia langsung memeluk istrinya itu erat dan mengecup keningnya lembut. "I love you.."

Baekhyun menyeka airmatanya pelan. "Love you too sayang."

.

.

.

Chanyeol membaringkan tubuh sang istri diatas tempat tidur. Chanyeol mencium bibir yang telah menjadi candu untuknya itu dengan lembut.

"Jadi kau yang merencanakan semua ini?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Aku tau kau sangat merindukan anak-anak kita, maka dari itu aku langsung menghubungi mereka dan meminta mereka untuk membuat kejutan ulangtahun untukmu."

Chanyeol tersenyum, ia sangat bahagia hari ini. Semalaman mereka sekeluarga menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan pesta barbeque, bemain catur, mengobrol dan menghabiskan waktu dengan saling bercanda satu sama lain. Aktifitas seperti itulah yang sangat ingin Chanyeol lakukan selama bertahun-tahun bersama dengan anak-anaknya setelah lama berpisah.

CUP

Chanyeol mengecup bibir ranum itu dengan lembut. "Terimakasih sayang, kau selalu tau bagaimana cara membuatku bahagia. Aku senang sekali hari ini."

"Apapun akan aku lakukan untuk membuatmu bahagia sayang.." Baekhyun mengusap wajah tampan sang suami dengan mesra.

Chanyeol tersenyum, ia kembali melumat bibir sang istri dengan lembut.

"Eungghh.. " Baekhyun mulai melenguh, Chanyeol tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu dengan langsung melesakan lidahnya masuk kedalam mulut Baekhyun. Ia mengabsen seluruh isi mulut Baekhyun dan sesekali menghisap lidah Baekhyun dengan kencang.

"Hmmmpphh.. " Baekhyun melenguh lagi karenanya.

Chanyeol melepaskan pagutan mereka kemudian, ia langsung menarik kaos piyama tipis yang Baekhyun kenakan hingga diatas dada. Tanpa membuang waktu lagi ia langsung menghisap nipple sebelah kanan dan meremas dada yang sebelah kiri.

"Ahhhh Chanyeol.. " Baekhyun melenguh nikmat, ia tekan kepala Chanyeol agar semakin menempel dengan dadanya. Chanyeol menghisap dan menggigit nipple itu dengan kencang.

"Annhh.. ahhhh.. "

Tangannya bergerak melepas celana piyama yang dikenakan Baekhyun dan kemudian ia kocok kemaluan mungil sang istri dengan kencang.

"Aaahh Chanyeolhh eummhh.. " Baekhyun benar-benar sudah memasrahkan dirinya pada Chanyeol, ia begitu menikmati ketika tangan besar itu memanjakan setiap inchi tubuhnya.

Chanyeol bangkit, ia langsung melepas kaos yang ia pakai hingga memperlihatkan tubuh berototnya. Meskipun usia Chanyeol hampir menginjak angka kepala enam, namun tubuhnya masih terlihat sangat kekar dan bagus. Chanyeol selalu rajin menjaga bentuk tubuhnya dengan selalu melakukan olahraga di tempat fitness. Baekhyun tersenyum melihatnya, Chanyeol selalu berhasil membuatnya bergairah hanya dengan melihat tubuh berototnya.

Chanyeol kemudian menurunkan celananya sendiri hingga sebatas paha. Ia kocok kejantanannya sampai menegang sempurna. Ia lebarkan paha mulus sang istri dan dengan perlahan berusaha menerobos lubang kecil diantara pantat Baekhyun.

JLEB

"AHHHH.. " Baekhyun mendesah hebat ketika kejantanan besar suaminya kembali bersarang di dalam lubangnya, Chanyeol tetap terasa sangat jantan meskipun ia sudah tidak muda lagi. PLOK PLOK PLOK PLOK

Chanyeol mulai menggerakan pinggulnya maju mundur dengan gerakan yang cepat. Baekhyun mendesah tak karuan ketika prostatnya ditumbuk dengan kencang oleh kejantanan sang suami.

"Aaahh.. Aaahhh.. Eungghh.. "

Chanyeol menunduk dan berbisik seduktif ditelinga Baekhyun. "Kauuhh nikmatt sayannghh.. " ia mencium kening sang istri dengan mesra.

PLOK PLOK PLOK PLOK

Chanyeol mengulum telinga kiri Baekhyun seduktif sambil terus memejamkan matanya rapat menikmati cengkraman hangat rektum Baekhyun pada kejantanannya. Ia terus menghujamkan kejantanannya dengan kencang pada lubang hangat itu.

PLOK PLOK PLOK PLOK

Penis Chanyeol mulai terasa berkedut dan membesar setelah beberapa lama di dalam lubang Baekhyun, Baekhyun pun merasakan jika penis mungilnya hendak mengeluarkan cairannya juga.

PLOK PLOK PLOK PLOK

"Channhh akuhh.. "

"Bersamahh sayaangghh.."

PLOK PLOK PLOK PLOK

Chanyeol semakin mempercepat gerakannya hingga tubuh Baekhyun terhentak-hentak hebat.

PLOK PLOK PLOK PLOK

CROOTT

"AAAHHHHH." Baekhyun melenguh kencang ketika ejakulasinya datang, begitu juga Chanyeol yang menggeram dengan kencang.

Cairan putih sang istri menyembur membasahi kasur dan perut berotot sang suami. Dan Chanyeol pun selalu menyemburkan seluruh spermanya kedalam lubang kenikmatan sang istri.

Chanyeol kembali melumat bibir sang istri dengan mesra, ia sangat menikmati momen dimana mereka tengah menghabiskan waktu intim berdua seperti saat ini."Aku mencintaimu Baekhyun ah, terimakasih untuk semuanya, terimakasih karena telah memberikan begitu banyak kebahagiaan di dalam hidupku."

Baekhyun tersenyum. "Aku juga mencintaimu Chanyeol ah, terimakasih juga karena telah menjadi pendamping terbaik dalam hidupku. Aku sangat bersyukur karena bisa menghabiskan sisa umurku bersama dengan lelaki hebat sepertimu."

Chanyeol ikut tersenyum, ia kembali melumat bibir istrinya sambil menutup matanya erat. Begitu juga dengan Baekhyun yang ikut menutup mata dan memeluk tubuh suaminya dengan erat.

.

.

.

Jeju Epicentrum Mall tampak begitu ramai hari ini. Banyak sekali media dan wartawan yang berkumpul untuk meliput secara langsung acara fansign yang dilakukan oleh seorang novelis yang karnyanya begitu digemari akhir-akhir ini.

Para penggemar yang berkumpul disana langsung berseru heboh ketika seorang pria kecil yang duduk dikursi roda naik keatas panggung dengan ditemani anak lelakinya.

Pria yang duduk diatas kursi roda itu tersenyum hangat kepada semua orang yang hadir hari ini untuk menghadiri fansign dari novel yang telah ia buat.

Pria tinggi yang berdiri disampingnya menunduk dan membisikan sesuatu pada pria yang duduk dikursi roda yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah ibu kandungnya sendiri.

"Taehyungie turun sekarang eomma."

Pria itu tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan.

Ya, pria yang duduk diatas kursi roda itu adalah Park Baekhyun dan pria yang mengantarnya sampai keatas panggung fansign adalah Taehyung putra pertamanya.

Baekhyun menatap semua orang yang hadir di fansign pertamanya kali ini sambil tersenyum lembut. Anak dan cucunya pun tampak hadir dan duduk dibarisan paling depan. 20 tahun berlalu dan mereka semua telah memiliki keluarga masing-masing. Lami sudah menikah dengan seorang aktor papan atas Korea dan dikaruniai seorang anak perempuan yang sangat cantik berusia 6 tahun. Jiwon pun sudah berkeluarga dan memiliki dua anak laki-laki dan perempuan yang sangat menggemaskan.

Baekhyun sudah berusia 69 tahun sekarang, ia sudah tidak bisa berdiri atau berjalan terlalu lama hingga harus sering menggunakan kursi roda. Kulitnya sudah keriput dan rambutnya pun sudah memutih seluruhnya namun Baekhyun masih terlihat cantik diusia tuanya. Ia hanya tinggal sendiri sekarang, Chanyeol telah meninggal sekitar 4 tahun yang lalu diusianya yang menginjak 74 tahun. Chanyeol meninggal karena penyakit gula yang ia derita. Ia meninggal di dalam pelukan Baekhyun dengan dikelilingi oleh anak serta cucu-cucunya. Sekarang setelah 4 tahun kepergian sang belahan jiwa untuk menghadap yang maha kuasa, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk menulis sebuah novel yang ia buat berdasarkan perjalanan hidupnya selama mengarungi bahtera rumah tangga bersama dengan Chanyeol. Usia tua tidak menjadi penghalang baginya untuk membuat sebuah karya yang bisa membuat ia dan suaminya dikenang oleh banyak orang. Novel tersebut ia beri judul 'The Poor Man Who Made Me Fall In Love.'

Dengan dibantu oleh anak-anaknya, Baekhyun akhirnya bisa meluncurkan novel buatannya sendiri yang ia dedikasikan sebagai hadiah untuk mendiang sang suami. Novel itu sangat laris terjual di minggu pertama perlisan dan terus mengalami jumlah peningkatan penjualan yang sangat tinggi. Novelnya berhasil meraih predikat 'Best Seller.' dan menjadi salah satu novel dengan penjualan tertinggi di Pulau Jeju. Jalan cerita yang realistis dan penuh pembelajaran akan kehidupan berumah tangga membuat novel ini begitu diminati oleh masyarakat terutama kalangan ibu rumah tangga ataupun pasangan yang baru menikah. Kisah yang Baekhyun tulis di dalam novel tersebut dinilai sangat inspiratif bagi sebagian besar pasangan di Korea. Karena antusiasme yang tinggi, Baekhyun pun memutuskan untuk menggelar fansign pertamanya di Jeju agar ia bisa lebih dekat dengan para penikmat novel yang ia buat.

Baekhyun tersenyum, ia mengangkat microfon ditangannya dan mulai berbicara. "Sebelum kita mulai acara fansign kali ini, aku ingin bercerita sesuatu terlebih dahulu kepada kalian. Aku membuat novel ini setelah 4 tahun suamiku meninggal, novel ini aku buat sebagai hadiah untuknya yang telah tenang disurga sana. Dia adalah insprisi utama dalam pembuatan novel ini. Park Chanyeol suamiku adalah pria terhebat yang pernah aku temui dalam hidupku. Seperti judul dari novel ini, Chanyeol adalah pria miskin yang telah membuatku jatuh cinta. Ya, dia bukanlah pria yang berasal dari keluarga kaya, ia hanya seorang pekerja kasar dengan penghasilan yang tak seberapa. Kami menikah atas dasar keterpaksaan, kami sering bertengkar pada awalnya namun seiring berjalannya waktu, kami mulai merasa nyaman satu sama lain dan akhirnya saling mencintai. aku mulai merasa nyaman akan sikap gigihnya untuk berusaha membahagiakan ku sebagai istrinya meskipun pada saat itu kami belum saling mencintai. Atas dasar rasa tanggung jawabnya yang besar sebagai seorang suami, ia rela bekerja banting tulang dari pagi hingga pagi lagi hanya untuk membelikan beberapa alat kecantikan untukku. Ia berjuang menghidupiku dengan kerja kerasnya sendiri tanpa bantuan dari orang lain. Aku termenung dan menangis waktu itu, suamiku bekerja keras untuk menjadi suami yang baik untukku tapi aku tidak bisa menjadi istri yang baik untuknya. Sejak saat itu lah aku mulai berubah dan berusaha untuk menjadi seorang pendamping yang baik. Banyak hal positif yang aku dapat setelah menikah dengan Chanyeol dan salah satunya adalah aku bisa menjadi seseorang yang lebih bertanggung jawab. Chanyeol memang bukan pria yang kaya harta pada awalnya, tapi dia adalah pria yang kaya akan kejujuran dan rasa tanggung jawab yang tinggi, menurutku itu jauh lebih baik dari sekedar harta karena seorang pria bukanlah apa-apa jika tanpa kejujuran dan rasa tanggung jawab. Inti dari cerita ini adalah aku ingin memberikan pesan kepada semua orang khususnya setiap pasangan suami istri bahwa tanggung jawab terhadap pasangan hidup masing-masing sangatlah penting. Jika sepasang suami-istri mampu untuk menjalankan tugasnya masing-masing dengan penuh rasa tanggung jawab, aku yakin kehidupan rumah tangga kalian bersama dengan pasangan akan terasa jauh lebih baik. Aku harap dengan hadirnya novel ini bisa sedikit banyak menginspirasi setiap pasangan untuk membangun sebuah rumah tangga yang harmonis."

PROKK.. PROKK.. PROKK.. PROKK

Semua orang yang hadir di acara fansign tersebut bertepuk tangan dengan meriah setelah Baekhyun selesai berbicara. Anak dan cucu-cucunya pun ikut berdiri dan bertepuk tangan sambil tersenyum bangga menatap ibu yang begitu luar biasa untuk mereka.

Baekhyun tersenyum ketika ia mendapat sambutan yang begitu meriah dari banyak orang, ia kemudian mendongak keatas, ia seolah bisa melihat Chanyeol yang sedang tersenyum bangga sambil menatapnya dari surga.

'Aku persembahkan semua ini untukmu Chanyeol ah, aku selalu berdo'a untuk kebahagiaan mu diatas sana. Semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi dikehidupan selanjutnya. Aku sangat mencintaimu, selamanya kau akan selalu hidup di dalam hatiku.'

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

Tamaaaaat yeayyy ~~

Thank's buat yang udah ngasih dukungan buat ff ini :)

Author bingung mau ngomong apa, silahkan kasih review aja kalo kalian berkenan :)

Love you all :*

Bye Bye ~


	21. Chapter 21

**THE POOR MAN WHO MADE ME FALL IN LOVE**

Special Chap ~

Author saranin bacanya abis buka puasa aja ya hehehe.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jam telah menunjukan pukul 22.30 malam, Jeju sedang diguyur hujan malam ini. Kediaman keluarga Park tampak begitu sunyi dan sepi, hanya terlihat seorang pria tinggi berperawakan tegap yang tengah duduk di kursi ruang tamu dengan seorang wanita cantik yang tengah mencuci kakinya di dalam sebuah baskom berisi air hangat.

Pria itu tersenyum. "Terimakasih Haru-ya.. "

Wanita cantik itu mendongak dan ikut tersenyum kemudian. "Sama-sama."

Ia basuh kedua kaki pria yang telah berstatus sebagai suaminya itu dan mengusapnya dengan handuk kecil. Setelahnya ia simpan baskom berisi air hangat itu ke dapur dan tak lama setelahnya ia kembali duduk tepat disamping suaminya.

Wanita cantik berusia 35 tahun itu membuka sebuah novel yang belakangan ini selalu ia baca secara berulang-ulang, semakin sering ia membaca novel itu maka semakin sering pula airmatanya menetes karena haru.

"Kenapa kau menangis?" tanya sang suami dengan intonasi yang begitu lembut.

Wanita itu meyeka airmatanya pelan. "Aku selalu merasa tersentuh setiap kali membaca novel ini, ibumu berusaha menyampaikan perasaannya melalui sebuah karya tulis dengan sangat nyata, hanya dengan membaca paragraf awalnya saja aku sudah bisa mengetahui jika ibumu memang sangat mencintai appa."

Pria tinggi itu tersenyum, kemudian ia genggam tangan istrinya dengan lembut. "Aku tahu, eomma sangat mencintai appa dan appa sangat mencintai eomma. Selamanya akan tetap seperti itu meskipun maut telah memisahkan mereka berdua."

Dia adalah Park Jiwon beserta sang istri Park Haru, putra bungsu dari pasangan Park Chanyeol dan Byun Baekhyun itu kini memutuskan untuk tinggal kembali bersama sang ibu di rumah besar yang telah ayahnya bangun untuk keluarga kecilnya.

Setelah Chanyeol meninggal semenjak 4 tahun silam Jiwon beserta istri dan kedua anaknya memang sepakat pindah dan menetap di Jeju untuk menemani sang ibu agar tidak merasa kesepian.

Ketiga saudaranya tidak bisa ikut pindah ke Jeju karena urusan pekerjaan yang tidak bisa mereka tinggal. Namun hal itu berbeda dengan Jiwon, ia rela meninggalkan pekerjaannya sebagai seorang pilot maskapai penerbangan ternama di Amerika dan lebih memilih mengurus bisnis yang telah ditinggalkan sang ayah agar bisa menemani Baekhyun yang tinggal sendirian di Jeju.

Kini putra bungsu yang dulu sangat polos dan menggemaskan itu telah bertransformasi menjadi seorang pria dewasa berusia 38 tahun. Postur tubuhnya yang tinggi dan tegap serta wajahnya yang sangat tampan membuatnya terlihat begitu mirip dengan mendiang ayahnya.

Tak jarang Baekhyun memeluk putra bungsunya itu sambil menangis tersedu-sedu karena teringat akan sosok suaminya. Jiwon benar-benar mirip dengan Chanyeol, siapapun yang melihat Jiwon pasti akan mengira jika Chanyeol telah hidup kembali.

"Aku ingin seperti ibumu yang begitu berbakti kepada suaminya. Aku ingin kehidupan rumah tangga kita seperti kedua orangtuamu, saling mencintai satu sama lain hingga hanya maut lah yang bisa memisahkan."

Jiwon tersenyum mendengar penuturan istrinya, ia alihkan atensinya kearah pintu kamar sang ibu yang selalu tertutup rapat jika malam telah tiba.

Ketika siang hari Baekhyun akan bertindak seolah tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa, ia beraktivitas seperti biasa dan bahkan sering bercanda dengan cucu-cucunya.

Tapi ketika malam menjemput, Baekhyun akan mengurung dirinya sendiri di dalam kamar hingga pagi menjelang.

Kebiasaan itu telah Baekhyun lakukan semenjak 4 tahun silam, keempat anak-anak Baekhyun sangat mengkhawatirkan ibunya itu tak terkecuali Jiwon. Jiwon khawatir terjadi sesuatu pada ibunya apalagi Baekhyun sudah sering sakit-sakitan selama beberapa tahun terakhir.

Berbagai macam cara sudah Jiwon lakukan agar ibunya itu mau keluar dari dalam kamar namun hasilnya selalu nihil, Jiwon tidak tau apa yang dilakukan ibunya di dalam sana, ia hanya bisa berharap jika ibunya baik-baik saja dan tidak melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh.

.

.

.

Haru menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang sang suami, Jiwon balas memeluk istrinya itu sambil mengecup kening sang istri dengan lembut.

"Oppa, menurutmu ayahmu itu sosok yang seperti apa? Aku tidak terlalu mengenal ayahmu, yang aku tau beliau adalah sosok yang sangat baik."

Jiwon tersenyum. "Appa adalah sosok yang sangat hebat, dia adalah panutanku. Hal yang paling membuatku kagum adalah dia selalu berusaha membahagiakan ibuku meskipun pada awalnya ia tidak memiliki perasaan apapun pada eomma."

"Tanggung jawabnya, kegigihannya, kerja kerasnya. Aku ingin sekali menjadi seperti appa, dia adalah sosok pria terhebat yang pernah aku temui."

"Bagaimana orangtuamu bisa saling mencintai? Bukankah pada awalnya mereka menikah karena dijodohkan?"

"Cinta bisa datang karena terbiasa, mereka terbiasa dengan kehadiran satu sama lain hingga tanpa sadar mereka saling membutuhkan, perasaan itu kemudian berubah menjadi cinta, cinta yang begitu kekal dan abadi. Kau bisa lihat rumah ini? Rumah mewah yang dibangun oleh ayahku ini adalah salah satu bukti betapa besar dan tulusnya rasa cinta appa terhadap eomma."

Haru tersenyum, ia kembali mengambil novel buatan ibu mertuanya dan membuka halaman kesekian dimana Baekhyun menceritakan tentang white house yang Chanyeol hadiahkan untuk dirinya dan juga anak-anak.

 _FLASHBACK_..

 _"Sekarang buka matamu.. "_

 _Baekhyun membuka matanya pelan, ia mengerjapkan matanya sesekali karena terlalu silau dengan cahaya sinar matahari yang begitu terang._

 _Hal pertama yang Baekhyun lihat adalah sosok tampan suaminya yang tengah tersenyum menatap dirinya._

 _Baekhyun mengalihkan atensinya pada sebuah rumah mewah yang dominan berwarna putih tepat dihadapannya, ia kembali menatap suaminya dengan alis yang bertaut bingung._

 _"Kau suka? Kita akan tinggal disini mulai sekarang."_

 _Baekhyun membulatkan matanya terkejut. Ia kembali menatap rumah mewah itu dengan ekspresi terkejut yang sangat kentara. Chanyeol terkekeh, ia genggam tangan sang istti dan mengajaknya masuk kedalam rumah._

 _Baekhyun semakin dibuat takjub setelah diajak masuk kedalam rumah. Rumah berlantai dua ini sangat luas dan nyaman lengkap dengan perabotan rumah yang sudah tersusun rapi._

 _"Aku sengaja membangun rumah ini untukmu dan juga anak-anak, salah satu impian terbesar ku adalah memberikan hunian yang layak untuk kalian. Dan Hari ini, impian itu akhirnya terwujud, aku harap kau menyukainya Baek."_

 _Baekhyun menatap sekeliling ruangan megah itu dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Ia sungguh terharu atas perjuangan Chanyeol selama ini untuknya dan juga untuk anak-anak._

 _"Sekarang ayo kita lihat kamar kita berdua Baek." Chanyeol menarik tangan istrinya untuk melihat kamar utama dirumah ini._

 _CKLEK_

 _"Ini adalah kamar utama dirumah ini, kita akan tidur disini nanti, kau suka?"_

 _Baekhyun terdiam, ia tidak menggubris pertanyaan Chanyeol, ia lebih memilih untuk melihat kamar yang dominan berwarna putih ini dengan pandangan kabur karena airmata. Ada sebuah ranjang berukuran king size ditengah, dua buah lemari besar, satu televisi LED, AC, meja rias untuk Baekhyun dan sebuah kamar mandi lengkap dengan peralatannya._

 _Pria cantik itu tak mampu untuk menahan airmatanya lebih lama lagi, ia menangis, ia menangis sambil menahan isakannya._

 _Chanyeol terdiam, ia angkat wajah cantik sang istri dan mengusap airmatanya pelan. "Kenapa kau menangis? Kau tidak suka dengan rumah ini?"_

 _Baekhyun menggeleng. "Aku hanya merasa terharu dengan semua ini, dulu kita bahkan tinggal menumpang dirumah eomma yang sangat kecil. Tapi sekarang kau mampu membangun rumah yang bahkan jauh lebih megah dari rumah aboeji, aku sangat terharu Chanyeol hiks, aku bangga padamu."_

 _Chanyeol tersenyum, ia peluk tubuh mungil istrinya itu dengan mesra. "Aku bisa seperti ini karena kau juga, dibalik kesuksesan seorang suami, ada seorang istri yang selalu setia mendampingi. Aku tau kau tidak pernah berhenti mendo'akan ku dari jauh."_

 _Baekhyun semakin merapatkan pelukannya, ia terus menangis dan menangis hingga kemeja suaminya basah terkena airmata._

 _Chanyeol melepas pelukan itu, ia sentuh pundak sang istri dan menatapnya dengan lembut. "Terimakasih karena telah setia menungguku selama 7 tahun ini, terimakasih karena kau telah menjaga hatimu untukku. Aku sangat mencintaimu Baekhyun ah, kau adalah anugerah terindah yang Tuhan berikan untukku. Sekarang dan selamanya, aku akan selalu mencintaimu istriku."_

 _CUP_

 _Chanyeol mencium tangan kanan Baekhyun dengan sangat lembut sambil memejamkan matanya. Baekhyun semakin menangis dibuatnya, ia bisa merasakan Chanyeol berusaha menyalurkan seluruh perasaannya melalui ciuman itu._

 _Chanyeol mendongak, ia usap wajah sang istri kemudian. "Kau mau kan tinggal disini bersamaku dan juga anak-anak kita? Kita bisa membuka lembaran kehidupan baru disini. Hanya kau, aku dan si buah hati. Kau mau?"_

 _Baekhyun mengangguk, ia mengangguk dengan airmata kebahagiaan yang terus mengalir deras. Chanyeol tersenyum melihatnya, ia lantas mencium bibir ranum sang istri dan melumatnya dengan penuh perasaan kasih._

 _Baekhyun melingkarkan tangannya dibelakang kepala sang suami, mereka saling merapatkan tubuh masing-masing dan terus memperdalam ciuman mereka. Keduanya saling menutup mata erat, tidak ada nafsu kali ini, hanya sebuah perasaan penuh kasih yang berusaha mereka sampaikan untuk satu sama lain._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Haru menangis, airmatanya kembali jatuh ketika ia membaca tulisan dari novel yang Baekhyun tulis berdasarkan kejadian nyata yang ia alami. Baekhyun benar-benar menceritakannya dengan detail hingga membuat siapapun yang membacanya ikut tersentuh dan meneteskan airmata.

Haru menatap sekeliling rumah mewah yang dihadiahkan Chanyeol untuk keluarga kecilnya ini dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca, sudah puluhan tahun dan rumah ini sudah mengalami renovasi selama beberapa kali.

Haru merasa begitu bersyukur karena ia bisa tinggal dirumah yang menjadi saksi bisu besarnya perasaan cinta seorang Park Chanyeol untuk istri dan anak-anaknya.

Baekhyun benar-benar beruntung karena ia memiliki suami sehebat dan seluar biasa Chanyeol.

Jiwon mengusap airmata istrinya itu. "Kau selalu menangis setiap kali membaca novel buatan ibuku."

Haru terkekeh. "Kau punya orangtua yang sangat luar biasa oppa, mereka benar-benar membuatku kagum sekaligus iri."

"Siapapun yang membaca novel ini pasti akan merasa iri dengan kehidupan rumah tangga kedua orangtuaku, setiap wanita pasti menginginkan sosok lelaki seperti ayahku dan setiap laki-laki pasti mendambakan sosok seorang istri seperti ibuku."

Haru mengangguk, ia kembali membuka beberapa halaman dari novel karya ibu mertuanya itu. Ia terdiam selama beberapa menit sambil terus fokus membaca.

"Malam itu adalah malam terberat untukku, aku harus berjuang antara hidup dan mati ketika berusaha melahirkan putra bungsu kami kedunia." Haru membaca sedikit tulisan dihalaman tersebut sambil melirik kearah suaminya.

Jiwon tersenyum tipis. "Itu adalah malam dimana kami semua hampir kehilangan eomma, aku adalah anak terakhir yang dilahirkan oleh eomma. Setelah kelahiran Lami noona sebenarnya orangtuaku tidak berniat untuk menambah momongan lagi. Tapi karena eomma lupa untuk memgkonsumsi pil KB dan appa yang tidak pernah menggunakan pengaman ketika menggauli istrinya, alhasil eomma kembali dinyatakan hamil oleh dokter."

Haru terdiam mendengarkan cerita suaminya itu dengan seksama.

"Sebenarnya dokter menganjurkan ibuku untuk menggugurkan kandungannya karena terdapat kelainan pada kandungan ibuku. Tapi anjuran itu ditolak mentah-mentah oleh eomma, eomma bersikeras mempertahanku meskipun resikonya cukup tinggi."

"Hampir setiap malam selama 9 bulan penuh ibuku merasakan sakit di bagian bawah perutnya, ia kesulitan tidur dan bahkan sulit untuk makan, tapi ibuku tetap bersikukuh untuk mempertahankan kandungannya sampai aku lahir kedunia."

"Ketika kandungan ibuku menginjak angka 9 bulan, ia merasakan sakit yang sangat luar biasa di bagian bawah perutnya, ayahku dengan sigap langsung membawa eomma kerumah sakit dan disana dokter berkata jika eomma akan segera melahirkan. Dokter segera melakukan tindakan operasi untuk mengeluarkan bayi dari dalam perut ibuku, tapi operasi yang seharusnya berlangsung selama belasan menit saja berubah menjadi berjam-jam lamanya karena tubuhku terperangkap di dalam sebuah plasenta beracun yang menempel di dinding rahim ibuku, sangat sulit untuk mengeluarkanku dari sana dan ibuku juga harus tetap dalam keadaan sadar dan tanpa bius sama sekali agar aku tidak mati keracunan plasenta, kau bisa mebayangkan sendiri bagaimana tersiksanya ibuku waktu itu."

 _Flashback.._

 _Suasana tegang nan penuh kepanikan itu terasa begitu nyata diruangan operasi nomor 72A di salah satu rumah sakit terbesar yang ada di Jeju. Beberapa dokter yang menangani proses persalinan itu tampak begitu kesulitan mengeluarkan si jabang bayi yang terperangkap di dalam rahim ibunya._

 _Chanyeol terus menangis, ia genggam erat tangan sang istri sambil terus menciuminya pelan. Airmatanya tak bisa berhenti menetes ketika melihat ekspresi kesakitan yang sangat kentara di wajah Baekhyun, sungguh Chanyeol ingin sekali menggantikan posisi Baekhyun saat ini._

 _"Chanyeolhh.. S-sakithh.. Haahh.. " ucap Baekhyun terbata-bata dengan suara yang amat sangat lemah._

 _Sudah 3 jam lebih Baekhyun terus seperti ini, Baekhyun terus terjaga tanpa obat bius sama sekali, ia bahkan harus merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat ketika perutnya dibelah oleh dokter._

 _"Tahan sebentar sayang, sebentar lagi anak kita akan keluar, aku tau kau ibu yang hebat, aku mohon bertahanlah sebentar lagi."_

 _Baekhyun menangis, ia benar-benar sudah tidak tahan lagi. "A-aku.. S-sudah.. T-tidak kuathh lagihh Chanyeolhh.. "_

 _"Jangan bicara seperti itu sayang, kau harus kuat demi anak kita."_

 _"Plasentanya sudah berhasil kami buang, kami akan mencoba menarik bayinya keluar secara perlahan." ucap salah seorang dokter yang terlihat begitu kelelahan._

 _Chanyeol mengangguk cepat. "N-ne lakukan apapun, lakukan apapun agar anak dan istriku selamat."_

 _Dokter itu mengangguk, ia dan dokter lainnya dengan segera mencoba mengangkat tubuh bayi kecil itu yang menempel di dinding rahim Baekhyun._

 _"AAAAHHH." Baekhyun berteriak kesakitan ketika dokter berusaha mengeluarkan anaknya._

 _Chanyeol dengan cepat memeluk istrinya itu dengan erat._

 _"Chanyeol ini sakit sekali hiks, a-aku benar-benar sudah tidak kuat lagi."_

 _"Sebentar lagi sayang, aku mohon bertahanlah sebentar lagi. Tarik nafasmu dalam-dalam dan keluarkan pelan-pelan, kau harus tenang agar bayi kita bisa segera keluar."_

 _Baekhyun berusaha, ia berusaha untuk tetap tenang tapi nyatanya ia tidak mampu. Perutnya terbelah dibawah sana dan dokter sedang berusaha dengan keras mengeluarkan bayinya yang menempel di dinding rahimnya. Kau tidak akan pernah bisa membayangkan sesakit apa Baekhyun sekarang._

 _"AAAAHHHH!" Baekhyun berteriak lagi, tanpa sadar ia menjambak rambut Chanyeol hingga suaminya itu meringis kesakitan, tapi apa yang dialami Chanyeol masih belum ada apa-apanya jika dibandingkan rasa sakit yang dialami Baekhyun._

 _"AAAAHHH!"_

 _"OWE.. OWE.. OWE.. "_

 _Cengkraman tangan Baekhyun pada rambut Chanyeol melemah dan lepas seketika. Suara tangisan bayi yang begitu nyaring seolah menjadi pertanda berakhirnya penderitaan Baekhyun._

 _Dokter mengangkat bayi mungil yang sangat kecil itu dengan pelan, tubuh kecilnya masih berwarna merah dan penuh oleh lumuran darah._

 _"Selamat tuan, anak anda laki-laki."_

 _Chanyeol berdiri, ia menerima bayi mungil itu dengan tangan yang bergetar. Airmatanya kembali tumpah ketika melihat sosok mungil terus menangis nyaring._

 _Chanyeol beralih menatap Baekhyun yang sudah kehilangan kesadarannya dengan wajah yang luar biasa pucat._

 _"Apa yang terjadi dengan istriku dok? Dia baik-baik saja kan?"_

 _"Istri anda mengalami pendarahan yang sangat hebat, bisa dibilang kondisinya sangat kritis saat ini. Kami akan segera menjahit perut tuan Baekhyun agar pendarahannya segera berhenti."_

 _"Kalau begitu cepat lakukan dok, lakukan apapun agar istriku selamat."_

 _Dokter itu mengangguk. "Baik, akan segera kami lakukan."_

 _._

 _._

.

"Eomma menceritakan semuanya padaku, dari situ aku tau bahwa perjuangan seorang ibu sangatlah tidak mudah. Eomma harus bertarung nyawa hanya demi melahirkanku ke dunia. Jika mengingat kejadian itu saja rasanya aku ingin menangis, aku lahir dengan bobot tubuh dibawah rata-rata, karena itu aku harus disimpan di dalam inkubator selama beberapa bulan, dokter bahkan berkata jika aku tidak mungkin bertahan lebih dari satu minggu. Tapi faktanya apa yang diucapkan dokter itu salah, aku tumbuh menjadi anak yang sehat dan berhasil bertahan hidup hingga sekarang."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan eomma? Bukankah ia mengalami pendarahan hebat?"

"Eomma harus dirawat selama beberapa minggu karena ia kehilangan banyak darah, tapi setelah itu kondisinya kembali membaik sampai ia diperbolehkan pulang. Hal yang paling membuatku terkesan adalah ketika eomma bercerita tentang appa yang begitu telaten merawat eomma dirumah sakit sekaligus mengurus kakak-kakak ku dirumah, belum lagi appa juga harus bekerja. Jarang sekali bukan ada lelaki yang sanggup melakukan semua itu sendirian?"

Haru mengangguk setuju, rasa kagumnya terhadap kedua mertuanya semakin membuncah saja terutama kepada sang ayah mertua.

Haru kembali membuka beberapa halaman berikutnya dan membacanya kemudian.

"Memiliki anak artinya kau harus siap menjadi orangtua, sama seperti apa yang diucapkan oleh Chanyeol, menjadi ayah dan ibu itu mudah, tapi menjadi orangtua bukanlah perkara yang mudah."

Haru kembali melirik suaminya. "Aku penasaran bagaimana cara ayah dan ibumu mendidik anak-anaknya, jika melihatmu dan juga saudara-saudaramu, aku pikir mereka telah menjadi orangtua yang sukses."

Jiwon tersenyum. "Eomma dan appa punya cara yang berbeda dalam mendidik anak-anaknya, eomma cenderung lebih lembut dan menuruti apapun keinginan anak-anaknya sedangkan appa cenderung lebih keras dan tegas. Dulu kami semua sangat takut pada appa, tapi kami juga sangat mengerti jika appa melakukan itu karena ia sangat mencintai kami."

.

.

.

 _"Tara.. Lihat, eomma punya banyak sekali hadiah untuk kalian."_

 _Baekhyun berjalan pelan menghampiri keempat anak-anak nya yang tengah sibuk bermain diruang tengah. Taehyung, Jinyoung, Lami dan Jiwon langsung berlari girang menghampiri sosok yang telah melahirkan mereka kedunia._

 _"Ini untuk Taehyung, ini untuk Jinyoung, ini untuk Lami, dan ini untuk Jiwon."_

 _Baekhyun menyerahkan 4 buah kotak kado untuk anak-anaknya, keempat anak-anak Baekhyun tampak begitu senang dan langsung mengambil hadiah mereka masing-masing._

 _"Terimakasih banyak eomma." ucap mereka secara serempak._

 _Baekhyun tersenyum manis mendengarnya. "Sama-sama sayang, ayo cepat buka kadonya, eomma yakin kalian pasti akan suka."_

 _"Ne."_

 _Taehyung bergerak cepat membuka bungkusan kado berwarna silver yang diberikan Baekhyun untuknya, setelahnya ia agak sedikit mengernyit bingung ketika hanya mendapati sebuah kunci motor._

 _"Motor sport mewah berwarna hitam metalic kesukaan mu sudah terparkir di luar, kau bisa langsung mengendarainya jika kau mau."_

 _Taehyung membulatkan matanya terkejut. "J-jinja?"_

 _Baekhyun mengangguk. "Tentu, kau bisa melihatnya sendiri."_

 _Taehyung tersenyum dengan sangat lebar, ia memang sangat menginginkan sebuah motor sport karena teman-temannya disekolah sudah mempunyai motor sport semua._

 _Taehyung langsung memeluk ibunya itu dengan erat. "Terimakasih banyak eomma, aku sangat mencintaimu."_

 _Baekhyun tertawa mendengarnya. "Sama-sama sayang, eomma juga sangat mencintaimu."_

 _Jinyoung, Lami dan Jiwon tersenyum senang melihat sang kakak yang begitu bahagia memeluk ibunya, mereka juga dengan segera membuka kado pemberian Baekhyun._

 _Jinyoung mendapat sebuah video game baru, Lami mendapat ponsel keluaran terbaru dan Jiwon mendapatkan tab yang sudah terinstal dengan puluhan game yang sangat menarik._

 _Baekhyun melepas pelukannya pada Taehyung._

 _"Eomma sengaja membelikan Jinyoungie video game karena kau terlalu sering menghabiskan waktumu untuk belajar, sesekali luangkan waktumu untuk bermain video game agar otakmu itu tidak merasa lelah. Hidup tidak hanya tentang belajar dan belajar saja, tapi kau juga butuh refreshing sayangku."_

 _Jinyoung mengangguk sambil tersenyum lembut. "Ne, terimakasih banyak eomma."_

 _"Dan untuk putri kecilku, eomma sengaja memberikanmu ponsel karena eomma tau kau sangat menginginkannya."_

 _Lami tersenyum senang. "Terimakasih banyak eomma, eomma memang yang terbaik."_

 _"Dan untuk Jiwonie, kau bisa bermain game sepuasnya mulai sekarang."_

 _Jiwon ikut tersenyum, ia langsung memeluk dan menciumi wajah ibunya. "Telimakacih eomma, Jiwonie cayang eomma."_

 _Jinyoung, Taehyung dan Lami pun ikut memeluk ibu mereka sambil tersenyum senang, Baekhyun balas memeluk keempat anaknya itu dan mengecupi kening mereka satu persatu. Baekhyun benar-benar bahagia karena bisa memenuhi keinginan anak-anaknya, apapun akan ia lakukan agar keempat buah hatinya ini bahagia._

 _"Ekheem.. "_

 _Baekhyun nampaknya agak sedikit terkejut, ia langsung menoleh kebelakang ketika mendengar suara suaminya._

 _"Chanyeol kau sudah pulang?"_

 _Chanyeol berdiri dengan setelan jas dan kemeja kantor sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada._

 _Melihat ayahnya sudah pulang, keempat anak-anak itu pun langsung berlari memeluk ayah mereka sambil menunjukan hadiah yang diberikan oleh Baekhyun._

 _"Appa, lihat ini, eomma membelikanku motor sport baru." ucap Taehyung yang terlihat begitu antusias sambil menunjukan kunci motornya pada Chanyeol._

 _"Eomma juga membelikanku sebuah video game."_

 _"Eomma membelikanku sebuah ponsel yang sangat cantik, bukankah ini sangat bagus appa?"_

 _"Eomma membelikan cebuah tab yang banyak pelmainannya, Jiwonie cenang cekali appa."_

 _Ucap ketiga anaknya yang lain dengan tak kalah semangatnya juga, Chanyeol terdiam, ia melirik Baekhyun sekilas dan menghela nafas kemudian._

 _"Berikan semua itu pada appa."_

 _Keempat anak-anak Chanyeol tampak terdiam bingung mendengar penuturan Chanyeol._

 _"Appa ingin meminjam hadiah kami?" tanya Lami dengan begitu polosnya._

 _Chanyeol tidak menjawab, ia hanya menjulurkan kedua tangannya. Taehyung, Jinyoung, Lami dan Jiwon langsung memberikan hadiah pemberian ibu mereka tanpa menaruh rasa curiga sedikitpun._

 _Chanyeol mengambil hadiah-hadiah itu dan menatap keempat anak-anaknya secara bergantian._

 _"Appa akan menyita semua barang-barang ini, akan appa pastikan kalian tidak akan pernah bisa melihatnya lagi."_

 _Mereka semua tampak membulatkan mata terkejut tak terkecuali Baekhyun, pria cantik itu langsung berdiri dan menatap suaminya seolah hendak protes._

 _"T-tapi kenapa appa? Apa salah kami?" ucap Taehyung yang tampak begitu shock._

 _"Belum saatnya kalian memiliki ini semua, appa tidak akan membiarkan kalian dewasa sebelum waktunya. Lebih baik kalian fokus belajar dari pada sibuk dengan benda-benda seperti ini."_

 _"Chanyeol kenapa kau melakukan ini? Ini sudah sang-"_

 _"Masuk kedalam kamar Park Baekhyun, kita harus bicara."_

 _"Tapi Chanyeol-"_

 _"Sekarang Park Baekhyun!" Chanyeol berucap tegas seolah menolak untuk dibantah._

 _Baekhyun langsung bungkam, alhasil ia hanya bisa menuruti perintah suaminya itu, sekilas ia menatap keempat putranya yang tampak tertunduk lesu, Lami dan Jiwon bahkan sudah terisak karenanya._

 _"Masuk kedalam kamar masing-masing, diam disana sampai appa memanggil kalian untuk makan malam."_

 _Keempat anak-anak itu saling bertatapan dalam diam sebelum akhirnya mereka mengangguk pasrah._

 _"Baik appa."_

 _Mereka langsung masuk kedalam kamar masing-masing. Chanyeol pun berbalik, ia segera menyusul Baekhyun yang berjalan di depannya._

 _CKLEK_

 _Baekhyun masuk kedalam kamar diikuti Chanyeol yang berjalan dibelakangnya, Baekhyun tampak menghela nafasnya panjang, ia berbalik dan menatap suaminya dengan tatapan kesal._

 _"Chanyeol apa yang kau lakukan? Apa kau tau berapa banyak uang yang aku habiskan untuk membeli semua itu? Anak-anak terlihat sangat senang tadi, tapi kau malah menhancurkannya hanya dalam sekejap mata."_

 _Chanyeol menyimpan barang-barang itu diatas meja nakas, ia lepaskan jasnya asal kemudian ia longgarkan dasinya pelan._

 _"Aku melakukannya karena aku menyayangi anak-anak kita."_

 _"Mwo?"_

 _"Apa yang kau pikirkan dengan memberikan anak berusia 15 tahun sebuah motor sport? Dia bahkan belum memiliki sim."_

 _"Tapi teman-temannya yang lain sudah mempunyai motor sport masing-masing Chanyeol ah, apa kau tidak merasa kasihan jika Taehyung harus diantar supir setiap hari? Ia pasti akan menjadi bahan ejekan teman-temannya yang lain."_

 _"Lalu bagaimana jika anakmu ditangkap polisi karena berkendara di bawah umur? Anak seusia Taehyung semangatnya masih terlalu menggebu-gebu, bagaimana jika ia kecelakaan karena berkendara dengan ugal-ugalan? Apa kau mau bertanggung jawab?"_

 _"Kau terlalu berlebihan Chanyeol ah."_

 _"Aku tidak berlebihan, tapi hukum di negara kita memang melarang anak dibawah umur 18 tahun untuk mengendarai kendaraan sendiri. Aku juga pernah muda dan aku tau bagaimana gilanya anak-anak seusia Taehyung jika sudah mempunyai kendaraan pribadi."_

 _Baekhyun menghela nafas. "Baik aku mengerti, tapi bagaimana dengan Jinyoung? Setiap hari dia hanya berkutat dengan buku pelajaran dan aku sangat yakin jika itu membuatnya stress, aku sengaja membelikannya video game agar dia punya hiburan. Lami dan Jiwon juga, bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang jika anak seusia mereka memang seharusnya hanya bermain dan bermain?"_

 _"Hiburan tidak harus dengan sebuah video game Baekhyun ah, Jinyoung bisa melakukan banyak aktivitas fisik seperti berolahraga atau semacamnya, dia juga bisa pergi bermain dengan teman-teman sebayanya jika dia memang merasa jenuh terus belajar seharian. Bukan tindakan yang tepat juga jika kau memberikan gadget pada anak berusia 6 dan 4 tahun seperti Lami dan Jiwon. Mereka masih terlalu kecil, pertumbuhan mereka bisa terganggu jika sudah diperkenalkan gadget diusia dini apalagi jika gadget itu hanya digunakan untuk bermain game."_

 _Baekhyun terdiam, ia tidak tau harus membantah ucapan suaminya itu seperti apalagi._

 _"Seseorang yang sudah diperkenalkan gadget sejak dini pasti akan merasa kecanduan, banyak dampak negatif yang dirasakan jika mereka sudah terlanjur kecanduan. Mereka akan lupa waktu, malas, dan lama kelamaan mata mereka juga akan rusak jika terlalu sering menatap layar gadget. Apa itu yang kau inginkan?"_

 _Baekhyun menggeleng, tentu saja ia tidak mau._

 _"Aku tau niatmu baik, kau hanya terlalu menyayangi anak-anak hingga kau melakukan ini. Tapi caramu dalam menyayangi anak-anak aku anggap sebagai tindakan yang kurang tepat. Belajarlah untuk lebih bijak dalam mendidik anak-anak, kau ibunya, kau punya lebih banyak waktu bersama dengan mereka seharian dibandingkan denganku. Aku percayakan anak-anak ku padamu bukan berarti kau bisa memberikan apapun yang mereka mau. Belajarlah untuk memberikan apa yang mereka butuhkan, bukan apa yang mereka inginkan." ucap Chanyeol sambil mengusap wajah sang istri dengan lembut._

 _Baekhyun mengangguk, ia langsung memeluk tubuh tegap sang suami dengan erat._

 _"Kau benar, maafkan aku Chanyeol. Aku janji tidak akan melakukan ini lagi."_

 _Chanyeol tersenyum, ia kecup rambut sang istri dengan penuh perasaan kasih._

 _"Aku maafkan, aku harap kejadian seperti ini tidak terulang lagi."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Appa adalah orang yang sangat tegas dan keras, sejak kami masih kecil kami sudah dibiasakan untuk belajar belajar dan belajar. Aku, Taehyung hyung dan Jinyoungie hyung diwajibkan untuk bisa bela diri, kami juga selalu diajarkan untuk menghargai, menghormati dan melindungi kaum wanita dan para carrier, appa pernah berkata jika kami menyakiti carrier maka itu sama artinya dengan kami menyakiti eomma, dan jika kami menyakiti wanita maka itu sama artinya dengan kami menyakiti halmoeni, kata-kata itu benar-benar membekas dalam ingatan kami hingga sekarang. Lami noona juga diwajibkan untuk bisa memasak dan mengurus rumah dengan baik. Semasa hidupnya appa benar-benar meninggalkan banyak ilmu untuk kami, appa juga selalu meminta kami untuk tidak pernah melupakan Tuhan, setiap akhir pekan tiba appa pasti akan selalu membangunkan kami semua untuk berangkat ke gereja bersama. Dulu aku sering merasa kesal jika appa sudah memaksa kami melakukan ini dan itu atau melarang kami melakukan ini dan itu. Tapi sekarang aku mengerti kenapa ia melakukan itu, berkat didikan dan kerja kerasnya selama ini, kami semua tumbuh menjadi anak-anak yang sukses dengan pribadi yang jauh lebih baik."

Jiwon terdiam kemudian, airmatanya pun menetes tanpa bisa ia cegah.

"Sekarang sosok itu telah tiada, ia pergi dan tak akan pernah kembali lagi. Aku sangat merindukannya, aku ingin sekali bertemu dengannya, memeluknya dan berkata jika aku sangat mencintainya.."

Jiwon menunduk, ia tutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan dan menangis dalam diam, sungguh ia sangat merindukan ayahnya. Ia sangat ingin bertemu dengannya meskipun hanya dalam mimpi, ia ingin berterimakasih karena telah mendidiknya hingga sampai seperti ini, jika perlu Jiwon ingin sekali bersimpuh di kaki sang ayah dan menciumnya lembut.

Haru ikut menangis, ia peluk suaminya itu berusaha memberikan ketenangan.

"Ayahmu sudah berada ditempat yang jauh lebih baik, kau tidak perlu menangisinya lagi, teruslah berusaha membuat ayahmu tersenyum bangga diatas sana."

Jiwon mengangguk dengan pipi yang basah karena airmata, ia genggam tangan sang istri dengan lembut. "Terimakasih sayang, aku janji akan selalu membuat ayahku bangga."

.

.

.

 _Baekhyun melirik jam yang menggantung di dinding kamar. Pukul 2.30 pagi dan Chanyeol masih saja sibuk berkutat dengan berkas-berkas bisnis di ruangan kerjanya. Saat ini Chanyeol memang tengah begitu disibukan dengan proyek pembangunan cabang bisnis baru di Jepang dan karena itulah Chanyeol terus bekerja lembur hingga tak ingat waktu selama beberapa bulan belakangan ini._

 _Baekhyun memutuskan untuk berjalan masuk kedalam ruangan suaminya, ia melihat suaminya itu benar-benar sibuk dengan banyaknya berkas dan laptop dihadapannya._

 _"Chanyeol kau belum selesai?"_

 _"Belum, masih banyak pekerjaan yang harus aku selesaikan." jawabnya tanpa menoleh pada Baekhyun sama sekali._

 _"Tapi sekarang sudah jam setengah tiga pagi Chanyeol ah, kau harus tidur."_

 _"Sebentar lagi sayang, ini sudah deadline."_

 _Baekhyun menghela nafas. "Chanyeol aku mohon, aku tau kau sangat lelah."_

 _Chanyeol tidak menggubris, ia tetap fokus pada pekerjaannya. Baekhyun mendengus sebal, ia berjalan memutar dan langsung memeluk suaminya itu dari belakang._

 _Chanyeol tersentak kaget, refleks ia berhenti mengetik dan menoleh pada sang istri._

 _"Apa yang kau lakukan Baek?"_

 _"Aku akan terus memelukmu sampai kau benar-benar berbaring diranjang dan tidur bersamaku."_

 _"Tapi aku tidak bisa Baek, pekerjaanku masih-"_

 _"Chanyeol tidak bisakah kau mendengar ucapanku sekali saja? Aku tau pekerjaanmu memang penting, tapi kesehatanmu jauh lebih penting. Kau akan sakit jika terus-terusan begadang seperti ini. Aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu Chanyeol."_

 _Chanyeol menghela nafas. "Baik aku mengerti, aku akan tidur sekarang. Terimakasih karena sudah mengkhawatirkanku. I love you."_

 _CUP_

 _Chanyeol mengecup bibir istrinya dengan lembut, Baekhyun tersenyum, ia pun balas mengecup bibir tebal sang suami dengan tak kalah lembut._

 _"Love you too sayang, rapihkan semua berkas-berkas ini dan langsung tidur."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _2 minggu kemudian.._

 _Pukul 22.30 malam, Baekhyun berjalan masuk kedalam rumahnya. Sudah 2 minggu belakangan ini Chanyeol pergi ke Jepang untuk urusan bisnis dan berhubung anak-anak sedang liburan sekolah, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk mengajak mereka berlibur dan menginap dirumah ayahnya di Seoul._

 _Tapi malam ini Baekhyun langsung mengambil penerbangan ke Jeju setelah mendapat kabar dari supirnya jika Chanyeol telah pulang kerumah._

 _Dengan langkah perlahan pria cantik itu berjalan menghampiri kamarnya dengan sang suami. Sebenarnya Baekhyun agak kesal karena suaminya itu lebih memilih pergi ke Jepang daripada ikut berlibur bersama ke Seoul._

 _Anak-anak bahkan sampai mendengus kecewa karena Chanyeol tidak ikut berlibur bersama mereka._

 _Baekhyun menarik nafasnya dalam sebelum ia membuka pintu kamar._

 _CKLEK_

 _Baekhyun berjalan masuk kedalam kamar, ia bisa melihat sosok sang suami yang tertidur diatas ranjang lengkap dengan pakaian kerja dan sepatu yang belum dilepas. Terdengar suara dengkuran halus dari mulut sang suami pertanda ia amat sangat kelelahan._

 _Baekhyun termenung, rasa kesalnya langsung meluap begitu saja. Ia kemudian berjongkok untuk melepas sepatu dan kaos kaki sang suami agar Chanyeol bisa tidur dengan nyaman._

 _Baekhyun duduk tepat disamping Chanyeol, ia usap wajah lelah lelakinya itu dengan sangat lembut. Atensinya kemudian tak sengaja teralih pada tumpukan buku tabungan yang berserakan di samping tempat tidur._

 _Baekhyun dengan sigap mengambil buku-buku itu yang jumlahnya ada lima buah. Baekhyun melihat buku tabungan itu yang ternyata atas nama dirinya, Taehyung, Jinyoung, Lami dan juga Jiwon._

 _Masing-masing buku tabungan itu sudah terisi uang senilai lebih dari 100 juta Won. Baekhyun mengernyitkan alisnya bingung, untuk apa Chanyeol membuat rekening tabungan atas namanya dan juga anak-anak?_

 _Drrt.. Drrt.. Drrt.._

 _Baekhyun mengalihkan atensinya kearah meja nakas dimana ponsel suaminya berbunyi, pria cantik itu kemudian mengambil ponselnya dan melihat ada sebuah pesan masuk._

 _Baekhyun memberanikan diri untuk membuka pesan yang ternyata dari Minhyuk._

 _KLIK_

 _'Proyek kita berhasil, total ada 12 villa yang terjual dengan harga fantastis di Tokyo dan Okinawa hanya dalam waktu satu minggu. Ini pencapaian yang sangat luar biasa Chanyeol ah, aku sudah mengirimkan sisa uang yang kemarin belum sempat aku kirimkan. Kau bisa pergunakan uang itu untuk tabungan masa depan istri dan anak-anak mu."_

 _Baekhyun terdiam, jadi Chanyeol bekerja banting tulang hingga begadang sampai semalaman itu karena tabungan ini?_

 _Baekhyun kemudian menscroll keatas percakapan antara Minhyuk dan suaminya yang memang tidak dihapus oleh Chanyeol._

 _C : "Aku berencana untuk membangun beberapa villa di Jepang.. "_

 _M : "Kenapa tiba-tiba?"_

 _C : "Aku ingin menabung untuk masa depan istri dan anak-anak ku."_

 _M : "Kekeke kau berbicara seolah-olah kau akan mati besok bung."_

 _C : "Aku hanya ingin yang terbaik untuk mereka, tidak ada yang tau apa yang akan terjadi besok dan seterusnya. Mungkin besok aku akan mati atau bisnisku tidak berjalan dengan lancar hingga akhirnya aku harus jatuh miskin lagi. Sebelum semua itu terjadi aku ingin mengantisipasinya terlebih dahulu, setidaknya aku harus meninggalkan sesuatu untuk mereka."_

 _M : "Apa yang ingin kau persiapkan?"_

 _C : "Tabungan masa depan, aku bahkan sudah menyiapkan asuransi pendidikan, kesehatan dan kematian untuk mereka."_

 _M : "Sudah sampai sejauh itu?"_

 _C : "Mereka harus tetap hidup berkecupukan sekalipun aku sudah tiada."_

 _M : "Kau benar-benar ayah sekaligus suami yang hebat, aku harus banyak belajar darimu."_

 _C : "Kau mau membantuku kan? Aku tidak bisa melakukan semuanya sendiri."_

 _M : "Tentu, aku akan membantumu bung."_

 _Baekhyun terdiam, ia menatap suaminya yang tidur dengan sangat pulas. Airmatanya langsung menggenang detik itu juga, Baekhyun merasa begitu bersalah karena ia sempat berpikir jika Chanyeol lebih mementingkan pekerjaan daripada keluarganya sendiri, tapi ternyata Baekhyun salah, ia salah besar karena Chanyeol amat sangat mementingkan keluarganya, ia bahkan sudah memikirkan tentang masa depan istri serta anak-anaknya sampai sejauh ini._

 _Pria cantik itu langsung memeluk lelaki yang amat sangat ia cintai dengan erat, ia kecupi wajah tampan sang suami sambil terus menangis._

 _Chanyeol merasa terusik, secara perlahan ia membuka matanya dan sedikit terkejut ketika melihat Baekhyun menangis._

 _"Kau sudah pulang? Kenapa tidak memberitahuku? Aku bisa menjemputmu di bandara."_

 _Baekhyun menggeleng, ia terus menangis dan menangis sampai-sampai ia tak sanggup untuk bicara._

 _"Kenapa kau menangis? Terjadi sesuatu? Dimana anak-anak?"_

 _Baekhyun tidak menjawab, ia terus menangis sampai terisak-isak, hal itu tentu saja membuat Chanyeol khawatir, ia bangun dari tidurnya dan menatap istrinya dengan pandangan khawatir yang sangat kentara._

 _"Baekhyun apa yang-"_

 _Kata-kata Chanyeol terhenti begitu saja ketika Baekhyun langsung memeluknya dengan erat, pria cantik itu terus menangis hingga membasahi kemeja sang suami._

 _"Berjanjilah padaku untuk tetap setia berada disampingku Chanyeol ah hiks, jangan pernah pergi meninggalkan ku."_

 _Chanyeol terdiam, ia tidak mengerti akan apa yang diucapkan oleh istrinya itu, memangnya ia akan pergi kemana?_

 _"Aku janji tidak akan pernah meninggalkan mu Baek."_

 _Baekhyun mengangguk, ia langsung mencium bibir tebal Chanyeol dan melumatnya dengan kasar. Chanyeol terkejut tentu saja, tapi ia tidak menolak dan lebih memilih membiarkan Baekhyun melakukan apa yang ia inginkan._

 _Di dalam hatinya Baekhyun terus memanjatkan rasa syukur kepada sang pencipta karena telah diberikan sosok suami se luar biasa suaminya. Chanyeol adalah anugerah terindah yang Tuhan berikan untuknya, dan Baekhyun amat sangat patut untuk mensyukurinya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Haru tersenyum kecil ketika ia kembali membaca novel karya mertuaya, ada satu halaman dimana Baekhyun menceritakan tentang usahanya untuk bisa menjadi istri sekaligus ibu rumah tangga yang baik.

"Eomma adalah sosok seorang istri dan ibu rumah tangga yang baik, bukan hal yang mudah ketika seseorang bisa mengurus suami dan empat orang anak sekaligus. Aku harap aku juga bisa seperti ibumu." ucap Haru sambil tersenyum manis.

"Sebenarnya untuk pekerjaan rumah ibuku dibantu oleh beberapa asisten rumah tangga yang disewa appa karena eomma tidak mungkin bisa mengurus dan membersihkan rumah sebesar ini sendirian. Tapi untuk kebutuhan suami dan anak-anaknya eomma benar-benar mengurusnya sendiri seperti memasak, mencuci dan menyiapkan pakaian kami."

"Pasti rasanya repot sekali jika harus seperti itu setiap hari, maka dari itu aku tidak ingin punya banyak anak."

Jiwon tertawa mendengarnya. "Ya, itu memang sulit. Tapi hal itu justru menjadi nilai lebih dimata ayahku, appa sangat suka jika eomma bisa melakukan pekerjaan rumah tangga dengan baik. Setiap harinya eomma akan bangun lebih awal dan menyiapkan sarapan, lalu setelah itu ia akan menyiapkan pakaian dan segala kebutuhan kami di pagi hari, setelah appa berangkat bekerja dan anak-anak pergi kesekolah, eomma langsung membantu para asisten rumah tangga untuk mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah, setelah itu eomma akan menyiapkan makan siang untuk anak-anak dan mengantar makanan ke kantor appa, lalu setelahnya eomma pulang kerumah dan menemani anak-anak bermain, dan jika malam telah tiba, eomma akan menyambut kepulangan appa di depan pintu, mencuci kakinya, menyiapkan air panas untuknya mandi, menyiapkan makanan dan tentunya melayani kebutuhan biologis ayahku diatas ranjang."

"Wow, mungkin aku akan sangat kelelahan jika jadi ibumu."

Jiwon tertawa lagi. "Eomma pasti merasa lelah, tapi ia tetap senang melakukannya. Karena dengan begitu appa ku akan semakin menyayangi eomma."

Haru mengangguk, harus ia akui jika ia mempunyai mertua yang sangat hebat. Chanyeol dengan sifat pekerja kerasnya dan Baekhyun dengan sifatnya yang sangat tunduk dan patuh terhadap suami. Jujur Haru belum bisa seperti Baekhyun karena sampai sekarang pun ia masih menggantungkan segala urusan rumah pada asisten rumah tangganya, ketika kedua anaknya masih kecil pun Haru lebih banyak dibantu oleh baby sitter.

Untungnya Jiwon bukanlah tipikal pria yang banyak menuntut, ia sangat mengerti jika Haru memang tidak terbiasa dengan pekerjaan rumah, tapi mungkin Haru bisa banyak belajar dari Baekhyun. Ibu mertuanya itu memang sangat hebat, ia bisa mengurus 4 orang anak tanpa bantuan baby sitter dengan tidak melupakan kewajibannya mengurus suami dan segala kebutuhan rumah.

"Rumah tangga eomma dan appa bertahan hingga puluhan tahun, bahkan ketika Chanyeol appa pergi menghadap sang pencipta terlebih dahulu, Baekhyun eomma tetap setia mencintai appa. Apakah cinta mereka memang sekuat itu? Bagaimana bisa mereka mempertahankan rumah tangga sampai puluhan tahun? Bukankah mereka menikah atas dasar keterpaksaan?"

"Mereka menikah karena dijodohkan, kakek ku adalah seorang pengusaha yang sangat kaya di Seoul tapi ia berani mengambil sebuah keputusan untuk menikahkan putra semata wayangnya dengan ayahku yang kala itu hanya seorang pekerja kasar karena haraboeji merasa sangat yakin jika appa bisa merubah sifat eomma menjadi lebih baik. Awal pernikahan mereka terus bertengkar dan tak pernah bisa akur, tapi lama kelamaan eomma mulai merasa tersentuh dengan sikap dan perilaku ayahku, appa adalah tipikal orang yang sangat menjunjung tinggi tanggung jawab dan sangat menghormati sebuah ikatan pernikahan, appa tetap merasa eomma adalah tanggung jawabnya meskipun ia sama sekali tidak mencintai eomma, appa terus berusaha menjadi suami yang baik untuk eomma dengan cara memberikan nafkah lahir untuk eomma, bahkan pernah suatu waktu appa bekerja pontang panting dari satu tempat ke tempat lain hingga menjelang pagi hanya demi membelikan alat kecantikan untuk ibuku. Sikap seperti itulah yang membuat ibuku luluh dan memandang appa dengan pandangan yang jauh lebih baik."

Haru tampak begitu serius mendengar cerita dari suaminya, meskipun di dalam novel sudah diceritakan dengan sangat detail, tapi Haru lebih suka mendengar ceritanya secara langsung dari Jiwon.

"Sebelumnya ibuku juga sudah merasa begitu bersalah setelah mendengar ceramah dari seorang pemuka agama bahwa Tuhan tidak menyukai seorang istri yang mengabaikan suaminya, maka dari itu lah eomma juga bertekad untuk menjadi istri yang berbakti meskipun ia juga belum memiliki perasaan apa-apa pada appa. Eomma belajar memasak, membersihkan rumah, menyiapkan segala kebutuhan appa bahkan ia juga rela tubuhnya dijamah oleh appa. Seiring berjalannya waktu mereka mulai merasa nyaman dengan kehadiran masing-masing, hingga pada suatu hari mereka bertengkar hebat dan saling menjauh, disaat seperti itu lah mereka mulai merasa ada yang kosong ketika keduanya sama-sama menjauh, dan ketika mereka kembali berbaikan dan melupakan ego masing-masing, mereka mulai saling mengungkapkan perasaan masing-masing. Mereka kemudian menjalani kehidupan sebagai sepasang suami istri yang saling mencintai satu sama lain hingga maut yang memisahkan."

Haru tersenyum. "Cinta karena terbiasa, benar begitu?"

Jiwon mengangguk. "Cinta bisa datang karena terbiasa, dan itulah yang dialami oleh kedua orangtuaku."

"Lalu bagaimana cara kedua orangtua mu mempertahankan rumah tangga hingga puluhan tahun dan masih tetap harmonis?"

"Tidak ada rumah tangga yang benar-benar harmonis menurutku, setiap rumah tangga pasti akan selalu diterpa masalah tidak terkecuali dengan orangtuaku. Mereka cukup sering bertengkar meskipun telah puluhan tahun menikah, bertengkar karena perbedaan pendapat, masalah pekerjaan, anak dan juga orang ketiga. Tapi meskipun begitu pada akhirnya mereka selalu punya cara untuk menyelesaikan masalah mereka dan memperbaiki hubungan seperti sedia kala."

"Eomma pernah berkata padaku jika dasar dari sebuah pernikahan adalah kepercayaan, tanpa sebuah kepercayaan maka pernikahanmu bukanlah apa-apa. Selain itu eomma juga selalu berkata padaku untuk menghadapi setiap masalah apapun dengan kepala dingin, aku pikir itu yang membuat pernikahan mereka awet sampai puluhan tahun."

"Tadi kau bilang orangtuamu pernah bertengkar karena masalah orang ketiga, apa itu berarti ayah atau ibumu berselingkuh?"

"Tidak seperti itu, hanya saja mereka sering salah paham dan berujung pada cemburu buta. Pernah suatu waktu appa cemburu berat karena eomma terlihat begitu dekat dengan teman lelaki yang sudah belasan tahun tidak pernah bertemu dengan eomma. Waktu itu appa mengajak eomma ke sebuah acara yang dihadiri oleh para pebisnis ternama di Jeju, tapi ternyata disana eomma justru bertemu dengan teman sewaktu sekolah dasar yang sudah sukses menjadi seorang pengusaha properti. Karena mereka sudah lama tidak bertemu, mereka saling melepas rindu sambil mengobrol dan tertawa bersama sampai mengacuhkan appa. Appa benar-benar kesal waktu itu, ia sangat cemburu dan merasa dinomorduakan. Alhasil appa pulang kerumah dengan wajah ditekuk dan tak mau berbicara dengan eomma."

Haru tersenyum geli mendengarnya. Astaga, mereka benar-benar pasangan yang sangat lucu.

"Lalu bagaimana cara eomma meluluhkan hati appa?"

"Dengan seks.. "

"Mwo?"

"Seks, eomma secara terang-terangan mengatakan jika seks adalah cara paling jitu untuk merayu appa. Jika penisnya sudah dimanjakan, maka amarah appa akan langsung lenyap detik itu juga."

Haru tertawa kencang mendengarnya. "Apa kau serius oppa?"

Jiwon mengangguk. "Ne, aku serius. Appa sangat puas dengan pelayanan ranjang yang eomma berikan. Eomma selalu merawat diri agar tetap terlihat cantik, ia bahkan rutin mengkonsumsi ramuan turun temurun dari nenek ku yang terdiri dari campuran mengkudu dan semacamnya agar lubang ibuku tetap sempit, hangat dan kesat seperti seorang perawan. eomma sengaja melakukan itu semata-mata hanya supaya ayahku tidak berpaling pada wanita lain, dan nyatanya itu berhasil. Appa sangat setia pada eomma meskipun banyak sekali wanita dan uke diluaran sana yang secara terang-terangan menggoda ayahku."

Haru tertawa lagi mendengarnya.

"Kenapa kau terus tertawa Haru ya?"

"Ani, hanya saja menurutku itu sangat lucu."

"Halmoeni pernah berkata pada eomma jika keharmonisan rumah tangga seseorang itu tergantung dari seberapa ketat sarang burung yang kau punya. Aku tidak terlalu mengerti cara pemikiran orang jaman dulu, tapi sepertinya apa yang dikatakan halmoeni ku itu memang benar. Buktinya appa sangat menyukai sarang burung eomma dan menolak untuk mencicipi sarang burung yang lain haha."

.

.

.

 _Baekhyun berjalan masuk kedalam kamar, disana ia melihat Chanyeol yang duduk diatas kasur sambil membelakanginya. Baekhyun menghela nafas, malam ini Chanyeol mengajak Baekhyun untuk menghadiri sebuah pertemuan dengan para pebisnis ternama di pusat kota Jeju._

 _Awalnya Chanyeol tampak begitu bersemangat memperkenalkannya kepada tamu undangan yang lain meskipun sebenarnya Baekhyun malas sekali datang ke acara seperti itu._

 _Setengah jam berlalu, Baekhyun kemudian secara tak sengaja bertemu dengan teman dekat laki-laki semasa sekolahnya dulu yang sekarang telah menjadi pengusaha properti yang sukses._

 _Karena sudah lama tidak bertemu, Baekhyun mengajak temannya itu berbincang sebentar dan saling melepas rindu. Tapi ternyata perbuatannya itu malah membuat Chanyeol cemburu dan langsung meninggalkan gedung._

 _Baekhyun tidak mengerti kenapa suaminya bisa bertingkah kekanakan seperti itu padahal Baekhyun pun sudah menjelaskan jika mereka hanya berteman._

 _Pria cantik itu kemudian duduk tepat disamping Chanyeol, namun lelakinya itu dengan cepat langsung memalingkan muka kearah lain._

 _Dalam hati Baekhyun tertawa geli melihatnya, selama ini biasanya hanya Baekhyun saja yang merasa seperti terbakar ketika Chanyeol di dekati oleh pria atau wanita lain. Tapi sepertinya Chanyeol juga sama terbakarnya seperti dirinya ketika ia melihat istri yang amat sangat ia cintai dekat dengan laki-laki lain_

 _"Chanyeol kau masih marah?"_

 _Chanyeol tidak menjawab, ia terus menekuk wajahnya dengan kesal._

 _Astaga, Chanyeol terlihat sangat menggemaskan ketika ia sedang cemburu seperti ini._

 _"Chanyeol aku minta maaf, tapi pria yang tadi itu memang teman lamaku, kami sudah lama tidak bertemu. Kenapa kau marah hanya karena aku bertemu dengan teman lamaku?"_

 _Chanyeol berdecak sebal. "Bagaimana aku tidak marah jika melihat istriku berpelukan dengan pria lain? Kau terlalu dekat dengan pria itu, aku tidak suka."_

 _"Apa kau cemburu?"_

 _"A-aku tidak cemburu, aku hanya tidak suka melihat istriku melakukan dosa. Berpelukan dan bercengkrama terlalu dekat dengan pria yang bukan suamimu adalah sebuah perbuatan dosa, aku sama sekali tidak cemburu." Chanyeol berucap dengan wajah yang memerah malu._

 _Baekhyun tertawa melihatnya, apa susahnya sih berkata jika ia memang benar cemburu? Baekhyun justru sangat senang jika Chanyeol merasa cemburu seperti ini._

 _"Baiklah aku minta maaf karena sudah secara refleks memeluk temanku tadi, aku janji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi."_

 _"Aku maafkan." ucap Chanyeol dengan wajah yang masih terlihat kesal._

 _Baekhyun terkekeh kembali, suaminya ini benar-benar. Jika sudah seperti ini, Baekhyun tidak punya pilihan lain selain merayu suaminya agar amarahnya segera menghilang._

 _Baekhyun langsung memeluk tubuh kekar itu dan mengelus dadanya dengan seduktif, ia tatap suaminya itu dengan tatapan sayu._

 _"Chanyeol maafkan aku, aku janji tidak akan melakukan itu lagi. Tolong jangan marah lagi, aku akan melakukan apapun asal kau mau memaafkanku." ucap Baekhyun dengan intonasi suara yang dibuat seimut dan semenggoda mungkin._

 _Pertahanan Chanyeol pun langsung goyah, ia selalu lemah jika Baekhyun sudah bersikap seperti kucing binal yang minta dibelai oleh tuannya seperti ini._

 _Baekhyun menunduk, ia remas kedua dadanya pelan dan ia pelintir kedua puting susunya hingga ia mendesah lirih._

 _"Eunnghh.. Channh mereka merindukanmu, kau tidak ingin menciumnya?"_

 _Chanyeol meneguk ludahnya kasar, ia menatap kedua puting Baekhyun yang sudah mengacung tegak dibalik kemeja yang ia pakai. Penisnya perlahan-lahan mulai menegak melihat pemandangan erotis itu._

 _"Channhh.. Mereka sudah sangat merindukanmu.. Mereka rindu sapuan lidahmu yang hangat.. "_

 _Chanyeol berdecak kesal, peduli setan dengan rasa cemburunya, yang terpenting sekarang ia harus menjinakan pusakanya terlebih dahulu karena perbuatan kucing binal dihadapannya ini._

 _BRUKK_

 _Chanyeol langsung mendorong tubuh Baekhyun dengan kasar hingga terbaring pasrah diatas ranjang._

 _Chanyeol menuntun lengan ramping Baekhyun untuk melingkar di leher jenjangnya, ia mulai mengecup bibir tipis itu dengan rakus dan penuh nafsu. Ia memulai ciuman panjang dengan mengulum belahan semerah cerry itu dengan lembut. Lidahnya juga menelusup masuk, merasakan sensasi manis dari rongga Baekhyun. Baekhyun membalas ciuman itu dengan tak kalah bergairahnya, namun sekuat apapun ia mencoba, pada akhirnya ia tetap tidak akan mampu mengimbangi permainan Chanyeol yang terlalu dominan. Lengan kekar Chanyeol bergerak menggerayangi sekujur tubuh Baekhyun dan berusaha melepas pakaiannya satu-persatu._

 _Baekhyun sudah terbaring pasrah di bawah kungkungan tubuh besar Chanyeol. Hanya dalam hitungan detik tubuhnya telah polos tanpa ada sehelai benangpun yang menutupi kulitnya. Nafas Baekhyun terengah-engah, mata indahnya terlihat begitu sayu dengan bibir sedikit membengkak._

 _"Kau sangat cantik Baek." puji Chanyeol saat memandang tubuh polos Baekhyun. Kulit putihnya sangat halus seperti kulit bayi, dadanya cukup berisi dengan dua puting sewarna merah muda yang begitu menggoda. Tubuhnya kecil dan ramping dengan kejantanan yang sangat menggemaskan. Dan jangan lupakan lubang sewarna merah muda dibawah sana yang terus berkedut-kedut, pemandangan itu sukses membuat birahi Chanyeol naik sampai ke ubun-ubun._

 _Chanyeol mengecup lembut seluruh permukaan wajah Baekhyun, mulai dari dahi, hidung, kelopak mata, pipi hingga bibir ranumnya. Ia kemudian turun ke rahang dan leher Baekhyun. Chanyeol meninggalkan gigitan di sekitar tulang selangkanya, membuat Baekhyun meringis lirih. Pria gagah itu turun ke dada berisi Baekhyun yang merupakan salah satu bagian tubuh Baekhyun yang sangat Chanyeol sukai. Bibir tebalnya meraup puting kiri Baekhyun, menjilat, mengulum dan mencecap bagian itu seakan menikmati sebuah permen. Tangan kanannya bergerak meremas dada sebelah kanan dan memelintir putingnya kencang._

 _"Aaah... Channhh..." Baekhyun mendesah nikmat, ia sangat menikmati ketika tubuhnya dimanjakan oleh suaminya seperti ini. Tangannya meremat rambut Chanyeol dengan sangat sensual._

 _Chanyeol kemudian menekuk kedua kaki Baekhyun sampai ke dada. Ia lebarkan lubang kecil yang terus berkedut seolah meminta Chanyeol untuk segera memasukinya. Jemari panjangnya mengusap lembut lubang itu. Jemari Chanyeol mulai mengusap permukaan lubang Baekhyun, ia masukan telunjuknya ke dalam lubang itu, rasanya masih begitu ketat meskipun sudah sering ia masuki, lubang itu terasa sangat mencengkeram jarinya dengan kuat._

 _"Mmmhh ahhh." Baekhyun merintih seduktif, Chanyeol mulai menggerakkan jarinya, jarinya bergerak maju mundur dan sesekali berputar atau membuat gerakan seolah sedang menggunting. jari tengah dan jari manisnya kemudian masuk secara bersamaan, ia berusaha sedikit melebarkan lubang itu agar miliknya dapat masuk dengan leluasa._

 _Baekhyun hanya bisa merintih antara perih dan nikmat, ia seolah sudah tidak tahan ingin merasakan kejantanan besar suaminya bersarang di dalam lubangnya._

 _Chanyeol kembali melumat bibir Baekhyun dengan rakus, ia gigit dan hisap bibir ranum itu hingga sang istri melenguh nikmat, Baekhyun membalas ciuman itu dengan tak kalah rakusnya, ia sampai menekan kepala Chanyeol dan meremat rambutnya kencang untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka._

 _"Oooh.. Channhh." Baekhyun mengerang keras ketika ia merasakan jari Chanyeol mengenai titik sensitifnya di dalam sana. Baekhyun melengkungkan punggungnya ke atas karena tubuhnya tersengat oleh aliran kenikmatan. Jari-jari Chanyeol bergerak makin liar hingga ia merasakan lubang itu semakin mengkerut dan mencengkeram jarinya kuat. Chanyeol terus menggerakan jarinya dengan cepat hingga Baekhyun akhirnya klimaks._

 _CROTT_

 _"Ahh.." cairannya menyembur dengan hangat hingga Baekhyun terengah-engah dengan nafas yang memburu karena nafsu, tubuhnya mengkilap oleh keringat dan jujur saja itu sangat menggairahkan dimata Chanyeol._

 _"Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi, Aku akan melakukannya sekarang." ucap Chanyeol dengan suara parau. Ia dengan segera melepas seluruh pakaian yang menempel ditubuhnya, ia lalu mengurut kejantanannya hingga menegang sempurna._

 _Baekhyun tersenyum sayu melihat batang kelelakian yang amat sangat ia sukai itu mengacung tegak di hadapan matanya, Chanyeol kemudian membuka paha Baekhyun lebar, ia tempatkan miliknya tepat di depan lubang Baekhyun dan menggesekannya pelan, Chanyeol meraih lengan Baekhyun dan melingkarkannya di lehernya. Lengan kanannya bergerak memeluk tubuh belahan jiwanya itu dengan lembut._

 _JLEB_

 _"Aaahh.. " Baekhyun refleks menjambak rambut Chanyeol ketika benda panjang itu bersarang di dalam lubangnya._

 _Chanyeol langsung menghentakan pinggulnya maju mundur membobol lubang hangat yang selalu memberinya kenikmatan itu. Ia semakin mempercepat gerakannya hingga tubuh Baekhyun terhentak-hentak kencang, Chanyeol menggeram layaknya serigala jantan ketika lubang itu menghimpit penisnya dengan erat, Chanyeol sangat menyukai sensasi ketika penisnya bergesekan langsung dengan dinding rektum sang istri, rasanya benar-benar nikmat hingga Chanyeol seolah diterbagkan ke nirwana._

 _"Aaah.. Ouhh.. Eunggh.. Channhh.. " Baekhyun mendesah kencang, ia menjambak rambut suaminya semakin kencang saking terbuainya ia dalam kenikmatan yang Chanyeol berikan._

 _Chanyeol hanya menggeram lirih sebagai balasan, rasa perih ketika Baekhyun menjambak rambutnya bercampur menjadi satu dengan gelenyar kenikmatan yang berpusat dibawah tubuhnya. Hal ini justru menimbulkan sensasi kenikmatan baru yang membuat Chanyeol semakin terlena._

 _Chanyeol kembali meraup bibir Baekhyun dan membawanya ke dalam sebuah ciuman yang memabukan. Ia juga meraih milik Baekhyun yang sudah menegang sedari tadi dan meminta untuk dimanjakan, tangannya bergerak cepat mengurut benda mungil itu dengan tempo teratur. Sembari terus menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan cepat._

 _PLOK PLOK PLOK PLOK_

 _"Aaaah... Aaah." Baekhyun terus mendesah tak karuan, mulut Chanyeol kembali mengerjai putingnya yang sudah membengkak. Tangan Chanyeol juga tak berhenti mengurut kemaluan Baekhyun dengan tempo yang sangat cepat belum lagi hentakan-hentakan keras di bawah sana yang membuat tubuh Baekhyun terus menggelinjang karena kenikmatan. Chanyeol benar-benar memanjakan tubuh Baekhyun dengang kenikmatan yang seolah membuat tubuhnya melayang. Tubuhnya bergetar, perutnya seakan mengerat dan tergelitik hingga cairan putih dari kemaluannya keluar membasahi perutnya. Baekhyun sampai untuk kedua kalinya._

 _Pergerakan Chanyeol semakin menggila. Saking brutalnya ia menghujam lubang Baekhyun, ranjang tempat mereka bercinta pun sampai berdecit nyaring karenanya. Chanyeol meraih pinggul Baekhyun, ia gerakan tubuh mungil itu bergerak berlawanan arah dengannya. Miliknya dijepit kuat oleh dinding lubang Baekhyun. Desahan dan rintihan Baekhyun semakin membakar gairahnya. Lama kelamaan Chanyeol merasakan miliknya makin membesar dan berkedut kencang di dalam sana, Chanyeol semakin mempercepat gerakannnya dan ia pun mengerang penuh kenikmatan ketika cairan miliknya menyembur dengan sangat deras menembus masuk hingga menyentuh dinding rahim sang istri. Chanyeol mengerang, ia terus menutup matanya hingga gelenyar kenikmatan itu benar-benar hilang._

 _Tubuh keduanya penuh oleh keringat dengan nafas yang sama-sama memburu, Baekhyun menyentuh wajah suaminya itu dengan lembut. Chanyeol refleks membuka mata, ia terdiam ketika Baekhyun tersenyum lembut sambil menatapnya._

 _"Kau sudah memaafkanku kan sayang?" ucapnya dengan suara yang amat sangat manja._

 _Chanyeol menutup matanya pelan, hatinya langsung berdesir mendengar suara manja itu mengalun ditelinganya._

 _"Ne, aku sudah memaafkanmu. Jangan pernah melakukan itu lagi."_

 _Baekhyun tersenyum. "Tentu Chanyeol."_

 _Ia langsung memeluk tubuh tegap itu dengan erat. Cara paling ampuh untuk meluluhkan hati suami ketika ia marah terhadapmu adalah dengan cara membuka paha lebar-lebar dihadapannya, niscaya ia akan segera melupakan amarahnya dan langsung tunduk dibawah selangkanganmu._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Itulah cara yang biasanya eomma lakukan untuk meluluhkan hati appa ketika mereka sedang bertengkar, appa akan langsung berubah seperti kucing manis jika eomma sudah menyerahkan tubuhnya. Kelemahan terbesar appa adalah jika melihat eomma telanjang bulat haha."

Haru tertawa mendengarnya, laki-laki dimana-mana memang sama saja. Wanita cantik itu kemudian membuka halaman berikutnya dan menghabiskan waktu selama beberapa menit untuk membacanya.

"Hari itu hari senin, hari pertama di musim semi. Aku melihat lelaki yang aku kenal kuat dan selalu tampak tegar menangis sampai wajahnya memerah. Sosoknya sangat rapuh dan menyedihkan, airmata yang lolos dari pelupuk matanya membuatku juga ikut meneteskan airmata. Rasanya begitu menyakitkan ketika melihat orang yang amat sangat kau cintai terluka hingga begitu dalam."

Haru menatap sang suami setelah selesai membaca sepenggal paragraf yang ditulis oleh Baekhyun di novel tersebut. Jiwon terdiam, ia tampak menghela nafasnya kemudian.

"Itu adalah hari dimana halmoeni ku meninggal, halmoeni meninggal karena serangan jantung. Saat itu appa tidak ada disamping halmoeni ketika halmoeni menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya. Hal itulah yang membuat appa merasa sangat terpukul, ia bahkan tidak bisa menemani halmoeni disaat-saat terakhirnya."

.

.

.

 _Taman pemakaman umum yang terletak tak begitu jauh dari kediaman Heechul tampak mulai sepi ditinggal para pelayat. Pusara dengan tanah yang tampak masih berwarna merah itu hanya tinggal ditemani oleh dua orang saja, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun._

 _Chanyeol terus menangis dihadapan nisan ibunya, wajahnya bahkan sampai memerah karena sudah terlalu lama menangis. Ia usap foto sang ibu dan menciumnya berkali-kali seraya mengucapkan permintaan maaf._

 _Baekhyun yang berdiri disamping sang suami terus mengusap airmata yang mengalir di pipinya, kemarin malam Baekhyun mendapat telepon dari Irene yang mengatakan jika Heechul telah meninggal karena penyakit jantung yang ia derita._

 _Baekhyun sangat terkejut malam itu, seluruh tubuhnya seolah remuk mendengar kabar jika ibu mertua yang amat sangat ia cintai telah pergi menghadap sang pencipta._

 _Baik Baekhyun maupun Chanyeol sama sekali tidak merasakan firasat apapun mengenai kepergian sang ibu, mereka bahkan sama sekali tidak tau jika Heechul mengidap penyakit jantung yang cukup parah._

 _Mereka sempat datang mengunjungi Heechul satu minggu sebelum wanita itu meninggal, Heechul sama sekali tidak menunjukan jika ia tengah sakit keras. Ia bahkan sempat bermain dengan cucu-cucunya tanpa mengeluh sakit sedikitpun._

 _Rupanya Heechul sengaja menyembunyikan penyakitnya itu dari Baekhyun dan Chanyeol karena ia tidak ingin merepotkan mereka. Hanya Irene dan Kookie saja yang tau tentang penyakit Heechul dan mereka sama sekali tidak memberi tau Chanyeol ataupun Baekhyun._

 _Jujur Baekhyun sempat kesal pada Irene karena menyembunyikan semua ini darinya. Jika saja mereka tau lebih awal, Heechul mungkin masih hidup sampai sekarang karena Chanyeol pasti tidak akan membiarkan penyakit itu membunuh ibunya. Tapi Baekhyun juga tidak bisa menyalahkan Irene sepenuhnya karena ia pun juga dilarang Heechul untuk memberitahu mereka._

 _Baekhyun berjongkok, ia rengkuh bahu kokoh itu yang kini terasa begitu lemah dan rapuh._

 _"Aku sangguh tidak berguna, aku bahkan tidak tau jika ibuku sakit parah. Anak macam apa aku ini Baekhyun ah?" ucap Chanyeol dengan begitu lirihnya._

 _"Jangan bicara seperti itu sayang, eomma adalah wanita yang hebat, ia tidak ingin membuat anaknya khawatir. Sekarang eomma sudah tenang disana, ia sudah berada ditempat yang jauh lebih baik."_

 _"Aku tidak sempat berada disisinya ketika ia sedang membutuhkan diriku, rasanya sangat berat melepas wanita paling berharga dalam hidupku pergi untuk selamanya. Seandainya aku bisa memutar kembali waktu aku ingin sekali memeluknya dengan erat."_

 _"Jangan pernah menyesali apa yang sudah terjadi Chanyeol ah, sekarang tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan selain mendo'akan eomma. Aku tau kau pasti sangat terpukul, tapi tidak baik jika kau terus larut dalam kesedihan."_

 _"Aku tidak bisa Baekhyun ah, aku sangat mencintai eomma, aku tidak bisa kehilangan eomma." ucap Chanyeol sambil menatap Baekhyun dengan mata yang sangat sembab._

 _Baekhyun mengusap nisan ibu mertuanya dengan lembut. "Beristirahatlah dalam damai eomma, perjuanganmu selama ini telah berakhir. Sekarang kau sudah berada ditempat yang jauh lebih baik, jangan khawatirkan apapun. Aku yang akan menjaga Chanyeol dan mengurusnya dengan baik, akan aku pastikan Chanyeol hidup bahagia bersamaku. Aku tidak akan pernah membuatnya terluka meski hanya seujung kuku jarinya."_

 _Setelah itu Baekhyun langsung menggenggam tangan Chanyeol dengan erat. "Bersandarlah di bahu ku jika kau ingin menangis, menangis lah sepuasmu hingga rasa sakit itu menghilang dari dalam hatimu. Kau bisa melakukan apapun yang kau mau, tapi jangan pernah merasa jika kau hanya sendirian melewati semua ini karena aku tidak akan pernah membiarkanmu sendirian sayang."_

 _Chanyeol terdiam selama beberapa saat, ia kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu sang istri. Ia menangis sambil terus memanggil nama ibunya. Baekhyun pun ikut menangis, ini pertama kalinya Baekhyun melihat lelakinya itu serapuh dan semenyedihkan ini._

 _"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja Chanyeol ah, semuanya akan baik-baik saja."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Meninggalnya halmoeni adalah titik terberat dalam hidup appa, butuh waktu hingga berbulan-bulan baginya untuk bisa melupakan rasa sedihnya. Disaat terpuruk seperti itu lah eomma benar-benar setia berada disamping appa, entah apa jadinya jika tidak ada eomma, appa pasti akan terus hidup dalam keterpurukan karena kehilangan halmoeni."

Haru mengangguk mengerti, ia bisa merasakan bagaimana di posisi ayah mertuanya karena ia sendiri pun pernah ditinggal pergi oleh ibunya untuk selama-lamanya.

"Dua tahun kemudian giliran eomma yang ditinggal pergi oleh haraboeji. Haraboeji meninggal setelah jatuh dari kamar mandi. Kebetulan saat kejadian appa sedang menemani eomma menginap dirumah haraboeji karena memang eomma sering sekali menginap disana untuk merawat haraboeji yang sudah berusia lanjut namun hanya tinggal seorang diri. Kondisi haraboeji benar-benar memburuk setelah jatuh dari kamar mandi, appa sempat membawa haraboeji kerumah sakit tapi sayang nyawanya tidak bisa tertolong."

.

.

.

 _"Tolong jaga Baekhyun, bahagiakan ia sebagaimana aboeji yang selalu berusaha membahagiakannya."_

 _Chanyeol terdiam ketika ayah mertuanya membisikan sesuatu di telinganya. Saat ini ia sudah berada di dalam ruangan instalasi gawat darurat di salah satu rumah sakit besar yang ada di Seoul._

 _Para medis tampak berdiri di samping ranjang sambil memperhatikan mereka. Mereka berkata jika kondisi Donghae terus memburuk, ayah mertuanya itu juga terus meminta untuk dipertemukan dengan Chanyeol._

 _Chanyeol akhirnya masuk kedalam ruangan setelah diijinkan oleh dokter, Donghae langsung meminta Chanyeol untuk membungkuk dan membisikan sesuatu ditelinga kirinya._

 _"Aboeji sudah tidak tahan lagi.. Aboeji pikir ini sudah saatnya.. " ucap sang ayah mertua dengan suara yang amat sangat lemah._

 _"Jangan bicara seperti itu aboeji, aboeji pasti akan sembuh. Bukankah aboeji ingin melihat Lami dan Jiwon menikah?"_

 _Donghae tersenyum lemah. "Mungkin aboeji tidak bisa melakukan itu.. "_

 _Chanyeol terdiam, haruskah ia kehilangan Donghae setelah sebelumnya ia kehilangan Heechul? Bagaimana dengan Baekhyun? Ia pasti akan sangat terpukul._

 _"Berjanjilah pada aboeji Chanyeol ah."_

 _"Tanpa aboeji minta pun aku akan menjaga Baekhyun dengan baik, aku janji akan terus membahagiakan Baekhyun apapun yang terjadi."_

 _Donghae mengangguk. "Bagus, dengan begitu aboeji bisa pergi dengan tenang.. "_

 _Beberapa menit kemudian nafas Donghae mulai tidak teratur, ia kesulitan bernafas hingga tersenggal-senggal. Dan hanya dalam hitungan detik setelahnya matanya langsung tertutup dengan rapat._

 _TIIT_

 _Alat pengukur detak jantung Donghae berbunyi nyaring dengan garis yang berjalan lurus sejajar. Para medis dengan sigap memompa detak jantung Donghae agar kembali berdetak._

 _Chanyeol berjalan mundur, matanya menatap nanar pada tubuh sang ayah mertua yang terus terguncang karena dokter berusaha mengembalikan detak jantungnya._

 _Dokter pun akhirnya menyerah setelah detak jantung sang ayah mertua tak kunjung kembali berdetak meskipun dokter sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin._

 _"Kami sangat menyesal tuan, kami sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin tapi Tuhan berkehendak lain. Kami berdo'a semoga tuan Donghae beristirahat dalam damai." ucap sang dokter sambil melepas masker di wajahnya._

 _Chanyeol menutup matanya pedih, airmatanya langsung mengalir tanpa bisa ia cegah. Rasa sakit yang ia rasakan dua tahun silam harus kembali ia rasakan saat ini. Chanyeol sudah menganggap Donghae seperti ayahnya sendiri dan sungguh ia merasa begitu terpukul dengan kepergian sang ayah. Bagaimana ia harus menceritakan ini pada Baekhyun? Apakah Baekhyun bisa menerima kenyataan ini?_

 _Pria tinggi itu kemudian berbalik dan berjalan keluar dimana Baekhyun tengah menunggu dengan harap-harap cemas._

 _CKLEK_

 _"Chanyeol bagaimana aboeji? Dia baik-baik saja kan? Apa yang dia katakan padamu?"_

 _Chanyeol terdiam ketika Baekhyun berlari kearahnya dan bertanya tentang kondisi ayahnya. Chanyeol bahkan tak sanggup untuk menatap langsung mata sang istri._

 _"Chanyeol kenapa diam saja? Aboeji baik-baik saja kan?" tanya Baekhyun tedengar begitu panik._

 _Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa Chanyeol diam saja? Ayahnya baik-baik saja kan?_

 _"Aku harus masuk."_

 _Chanyeol langsung menahan tubuh Baekhyun ketika istrinya itu hendak masuk kedalam._

 _"Aboeji sudah pergi Baek, dia sudah tidak merasakan sakit lagi."_

 _Baekhyun menggeleng, airmatanya langsung menggenang dipelupuk matanya. "Kau pasti bercanda kan Chanyeol? A-aboeji baik-baik saja kan?"_

 _"Maafkan aku Baek, tapi aboeji sudah tiada, ia sudah meninggal.. "_

 _Baekhyun menangis, ia menggeleng dengan perasaan sedih luar biasa. Tidak mungkin, tidak mungkin ayahnya meninggal secepat itu. Tadi sore ia bahkan masih menyuapi ayahnya, bagaimana mungkin sekarang ia sudah meninggal?_

 _"Aku harus melihatnya sendiri." Baekhyun langsung menorobos masuk kedalam ruangan untuk memastikan kondisi sang ayah, tubuhnya langsung mematung detik itu juga, hatinya begitu mencelos ketika melihat dokter menutup tubuh kaku sang ayah dengan kain putih._

 _"ABOEJI!" Baekhyun berteriak histeris, ia langsung memeluk tubuh kaku sang ayah dengan erat._

 _Mendengar istrinya berteriak kencang, Chanyeol langsung berlari masuk kedalam ruangan. Ia berusaha menenangkan Baekhyun yang terus menangis kencang._

 _Pria tinggi itu memeluk tubuh ringkih sang istri sambil terus membisikan kata-kata penenang._

 _Baekhyun hancur, ia sangat hancur. Sekarang tidak ada lagi sosok pria yang telah merawatnya sedari kecil itu. Baekhyun sudah tidak punya kesempatan untuk merawat sang ayah diusia senja nya, Baekhyun tidak diberi kesempatan lebih untuk membalas semua kebaikan yang telah ayahnya lakukan untuk dirinya selama ini._

 _'Semoga aboeji beristirahat dalam damai, tunggu saat dimana kita bisa berkumpul bersama lagi di surga. Aku mencintaimu aboeji, terimakasih banyak untuk semuanya.' Baekhyun berucap penuh haru di dalam hatinya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Kematian haraboeji benar-benar sangat mendadak, beberapa jam sebelum kejadian haraboeji masih terlihat sehat dan baik-baik saja. Eomma bahkan masih sempat menyuapi makanan untuk haraboeji. Tidak ada yang menyangka jika malam itu haraboeji akan pergi untuk selama-lamanya. Menurut dokter haraboeji memang sudah mengidap penyakit hipertensi sejak lama, kejadian ketika ia jatuh di kamar mandi benar-benar berakibat fatal hingga melenyapkan nyawanya sendiri. Eomma sangat terpukul dengan kepergian haraboeji. Sama seperti appa, eomma juga butuh waktu untuk kembali menata hidupnya setelah ditinggal oleh orang yang sangat berharga dalam hidupnya."

Haru mengangguk mengerti, ia kembali membuka beberapa halaman berikutnya.

"Bagaimana dengan pernikahan? Disini ditulis jika Chanyeol appa sangat berat melepas anak-anak nya untuk menikah dan berkeluarga, apa itu benar?"

Jiwon tersenyum. "Sebenarnya tidak, kau ingat ketika kita menikah dulu? Appa sama sekali tidak merasa keberatan aku menikah denganmu, hanya saja memang appa banyak memberikan wejangan dan nasehat untuk anak-anaknya ketika mereka memulai untuk memulai kehidupan yang baru sebagai pasangan suami istri."

Haru kembali membaca sebuah paragraf di halaman novel tersebut. "Disini tertulis jika Chanyeol appa terlihat sangat sedih ketika melepas Lami eonni menikah dengan kekasihnya. Sayangnya ketika Lami eonni menikah aku belum masuk kedalam kehidupan kalian."

Jiwon mengangguk. "Ya diantara semua anak-anak appa, bisa dibilang ia paling mengkhawatirkan Lami noona. Setiap orangtua pasti akan merasa jauh lebih khawatir ketika mereka harus melepas anak gadis mereka untuk menikah. Aku pikir itu wajar, aku pun pasti akan begitu jika harus melepas anak perempuan kita untuk menikah."

.

.

.

 _"Ada yang ingin appa bicarakan padamu Seo Won ah.. "_

 _"Apa itu appa?"_

 _Chanyeol sengaja mengajak calon menantunya untuk minum kopi bersama di teras belakang rumah. Minggu depan Lami putrinya akan menikah dengan seorang aktor terkenal bernama Lee Seo Won._

 _Chanyeol sudah mengenal pria bernama Lee Seo Won ini dan menurutnya dia adalah pria yang baik untuk mendampingi putrinya. Tapi meskipun begitu Chanyeol tetap merasa sedikit khawatir ketika ia harus melepas putri satu-satunya untuk menempuh kehidupan baru dengan laki-laki lain._

 _Chanyeol menyeruput kopinya pelan. "Lami adalah seorang putri di keluarga kami, appa sudah mengurus ia dari kecil. Appa adalah orang yang pertama kali menggendongnya, menciumnya dan memanjakannya. Tolong jaga dia dengan baik, appa titipkan putri appa padamu. Jangan sakiti ia karena ia punya hati dan perasaan yang sangat lembut. Appa tau Lami sangat mencintaimu, tolong cintai ia juga sebagaimana ia mencintaimu. Jika suatu saat kau merasa bosan atau sudah tidak mencintai Lami lagi, appa tidak akan marah atau menyalahkanmu. Tapi tolong jangan beritahu dia, beritahu saja appa maka appa akan langsung membawanya pulang."_

 _Seo Won tampak terkejut mendengar penuturan Chanyeol, namun tak lama kemudian ia pun tersenyum dengan tulus. "Appa tidak perlu khawatir, aku mencintai putrimu dengan tulus. Aku jamin Lami akan menjadi wanita terakhir dalam hidupku, appa adalah orangtuaku juga, dan aku tidak pernah menyakiti orangtuaku sendiri. Menyakiti Lami sama artinya dengan menyakiti appa dan menyakiti appa sama artinya dengan menyakiti orangtuaku sendiri. Aku tidak akan pernah melakukan itu, aku janji."_

 _Chanyeol tersenyum, ia merasa begitu lega setelah mendengar ucapan Seo Won. Sekarang ia yakin Lami tidak salah memilih pasangan. Chanyeol yakin Seo Won bisa membahagiakan Lami dan Lami pun akan hidup bahagia bersama Seo Won._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"Oppa.. "_

 _"Oh Lami ya.. "_

 _Seo Won langsung memeluk Lami ketika kekasihnya itu datang menghampirinya._

 _"Aku dengar dari eomma, kau sempat bertemu dengan appaku kemarin, apa itu benar?"_

 _Seo Won mengangguk. "Ya itu benar, ayahmu mengajakku minum kopi di sore hari, wae?"_

 _"Aku hanya sedikit khawatir, appa itu orangnya sangat tegas dan kasar. Aku takut perkataannya sedikit menyinggung perasaanmu atau semacamnya."_

 _Seo Won tersenyum. "Ayahmu tidak melakukan apapun padaku, ia adalah seorang pria yang sangat hebat. Kau beruntung mempunyai ayah seperti dia Lami ya. Kau harus benar-benar berbakti kepadanya."_

 _Lami terdiam, ia sedikit tidak mengerti dengan ucapan kekasihnya._

 _"Aku lapar, aku ingin makan siang. Aku tau restoran Jepang yang sangat enak di dekat sini, jja." Seo Won langsung menarik tangan kekasihnya itu untuk mencari makan di luar._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Haru kembali menangis ketika ia membaca beberapa halaman terakhir dari novel ini. Disitu diceritakan detik-detik ketika Chanyeol menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya.

Jiwon pun terdiam sendu, meskipun sudah 4 tahun berlalu namun ia masih mengingat dengan jelas saat dimana ayahnya di jemput oleh malaikat maut.

Jiwon tidak akan pernah bisa melupakan hari itu, hari dimana ia harus merelakan sosok ayah terhebat dalam hidupnya pergi untuk menghadap sang maha kuasa.

Chanyeol di diagnosis terkena penyakit diabetes. Karena kadar gula darahnya yang terlalu tinggi, Chanyeol harus mengidap beberapa komplikasi penyakit ginjal dan juga jantung. Mirisnya, Chanyeol baru mengetahui ia terkena diabetes setelah terserang komplikasi penyakit hingga sulit untuk disembuhkan.

Jiwon ingat betul hari itu adalah jum'at malam. Ayahnya baru saja pulang setelah selesai cuci darah, tapi setelah itu kondisi tubuhnya justru semakin menurun dan Chanyeol meminta Baekhyun untuk menemaninya istirahat di kamar.

Malam itu Chanyeol terlihat begitu lemas, ia juga meminta untuk ditemani oleh anak-anak serta cucu-cucunya dan menolak untuk ditinggalkan. Keempat anak-anak Chanyeol beserta cucu-cucunya kebetulan memang sedang menginap, mereka sering berkunjung setelah usia kedua orangtuanya sudah tak muda lagi.

Malam itu Chanyeol bermain dengan cucu-cucunya meskipun ia hanya bisa terbaring lemah diatas kasur, sesekali ia juga berbincang dengan anak-anaknya yang telah sukses meraih impian masing-masing.

.

.

.

 _"Appa harap kalian terus hidup dalam kebahagiaan. Tidak ada satu detik pun dalam hidup appa yang tidak appa gunakan untuk mendo'akan kalian. Taehyungie, Jinyoungie, Jiwonie, jadilah sosok suami dan ayah yang hebat untuk keluarga kecil kalian. Hiduplah dengan baik dan selalu ingat Tuhan."_

 _Taehyung, Jinyoung dan Jiwon tampak saling bertatapan bingung setelah mendengar ucapan ayahnya. Kenapa tiba-tiba ia berucap seperti itu?_

 _"Dan untuk putriku Lami, jadilah istri dan ibu yang baik untuk suami dan juga anakmu. Berbaktilah kepada suamimu karena suatu saat kelak ia yang akan menuntunmu menuju surganya Tuhan."_

 _Lami mengangguk dengan airmata yang tiba-tiba saja menetes, entah kenapa firasatnya mengatakan akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk dalam hidupnya. Ia seperti akan kehilangan sesuatu yang sangat berharga sebentar lagi._

 _"Dan tolong jaga bidadari ini untuk appa.. " ucap Chanyeol sambil menyentuh tangan Baekhyun._

 _Baekhyun menatap suaminya itu dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan, ia balas menggenggam pergelangan tangan yang kini terlihat kurus karena digerogoti penyakit itu dengan lembut._

 _"Sebaiknya sekarang kau istirahat Chanyeol ah."_

 _Chanyeol tersenyum, ia kembali mengalihkan atensinya kearah anak-anak. "Appa sudah menabung banyak uang untuk masa depan kalian dan juga untuk eomma kalian. Jumlahnya cukup banyak untuk menghidupi kalian sampai beberapa tahun kedepan. Appa harap kalian bisa menggunakan uang itu dengan bijak, mintalah pada pengacara appa untuk mencairkan uang itu di bank. Jika kalian mau kalian juga boleh melanjutkan bisnis-bisnis appa, tapi jika kalian tidak mau, maka wariskan lah semua bisnis-bisnis appa pada anak-anak kalian. Kalian mengerti?"_

 _"Kenapa appa bicara seperti itu? Jangan berpikiran macam-macam, sebaiknya sekarang appa istirahat. Besok Taehyung akan membawa appa ke Jerman untuk mendapat perawatan terbaik disana. Appa pasti sembuh, appa akan baik-baik saja." ucap si sulung Taehyung yang merasa takut melihat gelagat sang ayah yang begitu mencurigakan._

 _Chanyeol tidak menggubris, ia menatap sang istri yang kini juga tengah menatapnya._

 _"Baek, aku lelah. Aku ingin tidur, bisakah kau memelukku sampai aku tertidur?"_

 _Baekhyun mengangguk, ia memeluk tubuh suaminya itu dengan lembut. Berkali-kali ia kecup kening sang lelaki yang telah mendampingi hidupnya selama puluhan tahun tersebut._

 _Chanyeol pun menutup matanya kemudian, ia sangat menikmati pelukan hangat dari sang istri hingga rasanya ia ingin tertidur. Chanyeol ingin tidur, ia ingin tidur untuk waktu yang cukup lama._

 _Taehyung, Jinyoung, Lami, Jiwon beserta anak-anak mereka berdiri mengelilingi kasur berukuran king size tersebut. Mereka semua tampak terdiam selama beberapa saat sambil melihat sang ayah yang terlelap dengan begitu damainya di dalam pelukan sang ibu._

 _"Hiks.. " keheningan itupun terpecah dengan suara tangisan Baekhyun. Baekhyun menangis, ia menangis sambil memeluk suaminya itu._

 _"Kenapa eomma menangis?" tanya keempat anaknya yang merasa begitu khawatir._

 _"Appa kalian sudah pergi.. Ia sudah meninggalkan kita semua."_

 _Mereka semua tampak begitu terkejut mendengarnya. "Apa yang eomma bicarakan? Jangan sembarangan bicara eomma!" ucap Taehyung yang tanpa sadar membentak ibunya sendiri._

 _Baekhyun menatap putra sulungnya itu dengan mata yang penuh dengan airmata. "Ayahmu sudah meninggal Taehyung ah.. Dia sudah pergi.. "_

 _Ya, Chanyeol telah meninggal. Baekhyun sama sekali tidak bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Chanyeol lagi ketika pria itu menutup matanya. Detak jantung dan urat nadinya pun telah berhenti secara total. Chanyeol telah pergi, lelaki yang terkenal tangguh itu telah pergi untuk selama-lamanya._

 _Semua orang yang ada di dalam ruangan itu menangis dengan pilu, Lami terlihat yang paling histeris dan tak mampu menyembunyikan kesedihannya._

 _Taehyung menggeleng dengan mata yang penuh oleh airmata, tubuhnya bergetar hebat seolah tulang-tulang diseluruh tubuhnya dicabut secara paksa._

 _"Maldo andwae.. Maldo andwae.. APPA!"_

 _Taehyung langsung naik keatas ranjang dan memeluk tubuh ayahnya itu dengan erat, ia berusaha membangunkan jasad kaku sang appa meskipun ia tau ayahnya tidak akan mungkin bangun kembali._

 _"Bangun appa.. Hiks.. Aku mohon jangan seperti ini.. Jangan tinggalkan aku appa.. Hiks.. Jebal.. Appa, buka mata appa.. Besok kita harus ke Jerman, aku akan mencarikan dokter terbaik untuk menyembuhkan appa.. Aku mohon jangan seperti ini.. Appa.. Hiks.. "_

 _Taehyung menangis meraung-meraung nemanggil sang ayah, ia terus memeluk lelaki yang telah membesarkannya itu erat seolah enggan untuk berpisah._

 _Baekhyun tampak begitu shock dengan kepergian suaminya yang begitu tiba-tiba ini. Airmata kepedihan terus mengalir dari kedua bola mata indahnya._

 _'Kenapa kau pergi meninggalkan ku secepat Chanyeol ah? Apa yang bisa aku lakukan tanpa dirimu disampingku?'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Dokter berkata appa meninggal karena serangan jantung mendadak, serangan jantung itu terjadi ketika appa menutup mata. Menurut dokter, seseorang yang terkena serangan jantung karena penyakit diabetes memang cenderung tidak merasakan sakit terlebih dahulu, serangan jantung itu akan terjadi secara mendadak dan langsung membuat penderitanya meninggal di tempat. Hal itulah yang terjadi pada appa."

"Jenazah appa langsung dimakamkan keesokan harinya, eomma menolak untuk mengkremasi jenazah appa, eomma ingin jenazah appa dimakamkan sesuai ajaran Kristen. banyak sekali pelayat yang datang untuk mengucapkan belasungkawa. Bahkan walikota Jeju pun sempat hadir untuk memberikan penghormatan terakhirnya karena appa merupakan sosok pebisnis yang cukup berpengaruh di Jeju. Ia telah menciptakan lapangan pekerjaan baru bagi 10.000 lebih masyarakat Jeju."

"Kepergian appa benar-benar membuat kami semua terpukul tak terkecuali eomma. Semenjak appa meninggal, aku beserta kakak-kakak ku sepakat untuk menjaga dan merawat eomma secara bergantian agar ia tidak terus-terusan larut dalam kesedihan. Aku bahkan sampai mengundurkan diri dari pekerjaanku dan lebih memilih meneruskan bisnis appa agar aku bisa lebih leluasa menjaga dan merawat eomma disini."

Haru terdiam, awalnya ia begitu kaget karena Jiwon secara tiba-tiba mengajaknya dan anak-anak untuk pindah dan menetap di Jeju. Tapi Haru pun mengerti dan setuju untuk pindah ke Jeju setelah ia tau alasan kenapa Jiwon mendadak ingin pindah.

"Aku sangat mengkhawatirkan eomma, ia jadi sering mengurung diri dikamar setelah appa meninggal." ucap Jiwon sambil melirik pintu kamar sang ibunda yang selalu tertutup rapat setiap malamnya.

.

.

.

"Uhukk.. Uhukk.. "

Lelaki setengah baya yang tahun depan genap berusia 70 tahun itu duduk melamun sendirian diatas kursi dengan memeluk bantal yang dulu sering dipakai mendiang suaminya untuk melepas kantuk.

Jika malam telah tiba Baekhyun akan lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya di dalam kamar untuk merenung dan berdo'a untuk kebahagiaan suaminya yang telah tenang di pangkuan sang Ilahi.

Setelah berdo'a Baekhyun biasanya akan berdiam diri sambil memeluk bantal peninggalan Chanyeol. Rutinitas ini selalu Baekhyun lakukan semenjak 4 tahun silam.

Baekhyun juga sering menangis jika ia terlalu merindukan suaminya. Biasanya setiap hendak tidur mereka selalu bersenda gurau terlebih dahulu, saling mengungkapkan perasaan cinta, berciuman dan terkadang melakukan hubungan suami istri. Tapi sekarang semua itu hanyalah tinggal kenangan.

Tidak ada lagi sosok yang selalu mencium keningnya dengan mesra, tidak ada lagi sosok yang akan selalu memeluknya dengan erat ketika ia merasa kedinginan. Tidak ada lagi sosok yang akan selalu membisikan kata-kata penuh cinta ditelinganya, dan tidak ada lagi sosok yang selalu menggenggam tangannya lembut ketika ia merasa ketakutan.

Sosok itu telah pergi untuk selamanya dengan meninggalkan begitu banyak kenangan indah yang tak akan pernah mampu untuk Baekhyun lupakan.

Bisa dibilang tahun pertama ketika Chanyeol pergi meninggalkannya adalah tahun terberat dalam hidup Baekhyun. Sempat terlintas beberapa kali di dalam benaknya untuk pergi menyusul Chanyeol dengan cara bunuh diri.

Tapi Baekhyun urung melakukan itu, ia tau Chanyeol pasti akan sangat kecewa jika ia sampai melakukan itu. Untuk itu Baekhyun tetap berusaha menjalani kehidupannya sebaik mungkin meskipun tanpa Chanyeol disisinya.

Ada banyak hal yang membuat Baekhyun tetap tegar menjalani hidup, salah satunya adalah anak-anak serta cucu-cucunya. Baekhyun sangat bersyukur karena mereka semua tidak meninggalkannya seorang diri. Chanyeol pergi meninggalkan 4 orang anak yang sangat berbakti kepada orangtuanya.

Sesibuk apapun mereka pasti selalu menyempatkan diri untuk menjenguk Baekhyun, diusianya yang sudah senja ini Baekhyun benar-benar dirawat dengan baik oleh anak-anaknya. Putra bungsunya Jiwon bahkan sampai mengundurkan diri dari pekerjaannya supaya bisa fokus merawat dirinya.

Mereka lah yang membuat Baekhyun kuat menjalani hidup meskipun tanpa Chanyeol. Baekhyun yakin Chanyeol pasti sangat senang jika melihat dirinya tetap hidup dengan baik.

Lelaki yang masih terlihat cantik diusia senjanya itu kemudian berdiri dan mengambil tongkat penyangga untuk membantunya berjalan kearah kursi di depan meja nakas.

Baekhyun kemudian duduk di kursi meja tersebut dan mengeluarkan sebuah laptop yang tersimpan di dalam lemari kecil dibawah meja.

Baekhyun menyalakan laptop tersebut dan dengan segara menyambungkannya dengan sebuah flashdisk berwarna putih yang berisi ribuan foto keluarga kecilnya bersama Chanyeol dan anak-anak.

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil ketika melihat foto-foto yang memang sengaja ia kumpulkan untuk kenang-kenangan.

Banyak sekali foto kebersamaan Chanyeol bersama anak-anak. Mulai dari Chanyeol yang tersenyum kearah kamera sembari menggendong Jiwon yang baru berusia sepuluh hari, Chanyeol yang mengajak ketiga anak lelakinya bermain bola bersama, Chanyeol yang mengajak lami bermain kuda-kudaan, Chanyeol yang berfoto bersama keempat anaknya ketika mereka berlibur ke Jepang dan masih banyak lagi.

Airmata Baekhyun kembali mengalir karenanya. Baekhyun juga sengaja menyimpan banyak foto yang ia ambil secara diam-diam ketika Chanyeol tertidur. Banyak sekali foto ketika Chanyeol tertidur dengan wajah bodohnya atau ketika ia tidur dengan mulut terbuka dan air liur yang menempel dimana-mana.

Baekhyun tersenyum sambil menangis, mungkin Chanyeol akan sangat marah jika ia tau Baekhyun menyimpan foto-foto jeleknya seperti ini.

Masih banyak foto-foto lain yang tersimpan disana seperti ketika Chanyeol memberikan kejutan spesial di hari jadi pernikahan mereka, Chanyeol yang mencium Baekhyun di depan menara eiffel ketika mereka melakukan perjalanan bulan madu yang kesekian di Paris-Prancis hingga foto-foto liburan keluarga besar mereka di Disneyland Hong Kong. Aboeji, eomma, Kookie dan Irene sekalipun ikut dalam liburan kala itu.

Baekhyun masih merasa sedih jika melihat 3 orang yang tersenyum di dalam foto keluarga itu telah pergi untuk selama-lamanya. Chanyeol, Donghae aboeji dan juga Heechul eomma.

Baekhyun mengusap airmatanya pelan, ia kemudian megambil sebuah flashdisk lain berwarna hitam di dalam laci yang diberikan oleh sekretaris Chanyeol untuknya setelah Chanyeol meninggal.

Baekhyun kemudian menyambungkan flashdisk tersebut ke laptopnya dan segera membuka satu-satunya file yang ada di dalam flashdisk tersebut.

File tersebut merupakan sebuah video yang Chanyeol rekam ketika ia belum terkena penyakit gula. Baekhyun biasanya selalu menonton ulang video ini ketika ia sangat merindukan Chanyeol.

KLIK

 _'Hai Baekhyun ah, sekarang aku sedang berada di kantor. Aku tidak bisa pulang cepat karena aku masih ada beberapa pertemuan bisnis dengan para investor. Sekarang aku sedang istirahat selama 15 menit dan tiba-tiba saja aku terpikir untuk membuat video ini. Pertama, kau tidak perlu marah karena aku sudah makan dengan teratur. Kau pasti sangat marah jika aku telat makan sebentar saja, tapi kau tidak perlu khawatir karena aku selalu mengingat nasehatmu. Aku sudah makan secara teratur mulai sekarang."_

Baekhyun tersenyum, Chanyeol duduk di kursi kerjanya dengan dua kancing kemeja atasnya yang terbuka. Tubuhnya masih terlihat gagah dan berisi, wajahnya terlihat kelelahan namun tetap tersenyum dengan sangat tampan.

 _"Kedua, aku ingin berterimakasih padamu karena sudah mendampingiku hingga saat ini. Terimakasih banyak karena kau mau menjadi istri dari seorang lelaki yang penuh kekurangan sepertiku, terimakasih karena sudah mengurus dan menjaga anak-anak ku dengan baik, terimakasih karena kau selalu berusaha untuk menjadi istri sekaligus ibu yang baik untuk ku dan juga anak-anak, dan terimakasih karena kau begitu setia berada disampingku disaat suka maupun duka. Kau tidak akan pernah tau seberapa besar aku mencintaimu istriku, entah apa jadinya hidupku jika tanpa dirimu. Maaf jika aku masih belum bisa menjadi suami dan ayah yang baik untukmu dan juga anak-anak. Satu hal yang harus kau tau Baek, kebahagiaan terbesar dalam hidupku bukan tentang kekayaan yang aku miliki sekarang, tapi ketika aku memilikimu sebagai tulang rusukku. Aku sangat mencintaimu sayangku, aku sangat mencintaimu.'_

PIIP

Video berakhir dan Baekhyun pun langsung menangis detik itu juga. Ia selalu menangis ketika melihat video itu. Rasa rindunya semakin menjadi-jadi ketika mendengar bibir itu bergumam jika ia amat sangat mencintainya.

"Hiks.. Aku juga mencintaimu Chanyeol.. Aku sangat merindukanmu.. "

Baekhyun terus menangis, ia menangis sepanjang malam hingga tertidur diatas meja nakas karena kelelahan.

.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 8 pagi, Baekhyun berjalan keluar kamar dengan menggunakan tongkat. Rumah tampak begitu sepi karena mungkin Haru sedang pergi keluar dan cucu-cucunya yang sudah berangkat ke sekolah.

Baekhyun berjalan kearah dapur untuk mengambil segelas air putih, namun langkahnya langsung terhenti ketika ia melihat siluet tubuh jangkung yang berdiri membelakangi counter dapur.

Tubuh Baekhyun langsung bergetar hebat. "Chanyeol.. "

Pria bertubuh tinggi itu menoleh. "Eomma?"

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya kecewa. Baekhyun kira suaminya, ternyata itu Jiwon.

Jiwon berjalan menghampiri ibunya. "Eomma butuh sesuatu?"

Baekhyun menyentuh wajah sang anak dengan lembut. "Kau mirip sekali dengan ayahmu nak, eomma kira yang berdiri di depan counter dapur tadi itu ayahmu."

"Appa sudah lama meninggal eomma."

Baekhyun menghela nafas. "Iya eomma tau itu."

Baekhyun kemudian teringat sesuatu. "Jiwonie apa kau mau membantu eomma?"

"Apa itu eomma? Katakan saja, Jiwonie akan segera melakukannya."

"Eomma ingin membuat panti asuhan atas nama ayahmu. Dulu ayahmu sempat ingin membuat panti asuhan untuk anak-anak yatim piatu, tapi keinginannya itu belum sempat terwujud."

Jiwon tersenyum. "Tentu eomma, Jiwon akan membantu."

Baekhyun ikut tersenyum. "Terimakasih banyak sayang."

.

.

.

 _'Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunku yang ke 70, tidak pernah terbayangkan sebelumnya olehku jika aku akan sampai pada usia sematang ini. Banyak suka duka yang telah aku lewati dari ketika aku masih muda hingga rambutku telah memutih sepenuhnya seperti sekarang. Sudah 5 tahun berlalu semenjak suamiku pergi meninggalkanku dan hingga kini aku masih tetap menunggu saat dimana Tuhan memanggilku dan mempertemukanku kembali dengannya. Aku ingin menghabiskan sisa usiaku dengan banyak hal yang positif, aku sudah membangun sebuah panti asuhan atas nama Chanyeol sekitar satu tahun yang lalu, saat ini panti itu sudah menampung sekitar 100 anak yatim piatu yang ditinggal mati atau dibuang oleh orangtuanya. Selain sebuah panti asuhan, aku dan keempat anak-anak ku juga telah bergabung dengan sebuah organisasi yang dibentuk khusus untuk meningkatkan keasadaran orang awam tentang bahayanya penyakit gula. Aku merasa bahwa aku harus mengingatkan orang-orang tentang bahaya diabetes agar tidak ada Chanyeol Chanyeol lain di masa depan. Chanyeol meninggal karena kami terlambat mengetahui penyakit yang ia derita. Aku sangat berharap dengan bergabungnya aku dan anak-anak ku dengan organisasi ini dapat membuat banyak orang lebih peduli terhadap kesehatan karena sejatinya penyakit gula dapat menyerang siapa saja tanpa pandang bulu.'_

Baekhyun menutup buku diary nya setelah selesai menulis apa yang ingin ia tulis. Entah kenapa belakangan ini Baekhyun suka sekali menulis diary. Meskipun Baekhyun harus menggunakan kacamata baca karena matanya sudah tidak bisa melihat tulisan dengan jelas, tapi Baekhyun tetap semangat menulis apapun yang ingin ia tulis di buku diary nya.

Baekhyun menatap jam yang telah menunjukan pukul 12 siang, ia sedang menunggu Jiwon yang sedang menjemput anak-anak panti untuk merayakan ulang tahunnya dirumah.

Baekhyun ingin sekali merayakan ulang tahunnya dengan berkumpul bersama anak-anak panti. Makan, bermain, memberikan hadiah dan berdo'a bersama mereka.

"Eomma."

Baekhyun menoleh ketika mendengar suara putra bungsunya yang tiba-tiba saja sudah berjalan masuk kedalam rumah.

"Jiwonie kenapa kau lama sekali? Anak-anak panti sudah datang semua?"

"Aku sempat terkena macet di jalan, tapi anak-anak sudah berkumpul semua di luar."

"Yasudah, eomma ingin segera menemui mereka."

Jiwon langsung membantu ibunya berdiri dan menuntunnya berjalan keluar rumah.

CKLEK

"SAENGIL CHUKAE HAMNIDA, SAENGIL CHUKAE HAMNIDA, SARANGHANDA URI EOMMA, SAENGIL CHUKAE HAMNIDA."

Baekhyun terlihat begitu terkejut ketika melihat Taehyung, Jinyoung dan Lami berkumpul bersama para anak panti sambil menyanyikan lagu selamat ulang tahun untuk dirinya.

"Selamat ulang tahun eomma." ucap mereka secara bersamaan.

"Kalian bilang kalian tidak bisa datang, kenapa tiba-tiba ada disini?" ucap Baekhyun sambil memeluk anaknya satu persatu.

"Kami memang sengaja ingin memberikan kejutan untuk eomma, kami tidak mungkin melewatkan hari ulang tahun eomma." ucap si sulung Taehyung.

"Dasar kau ini. Oh iya Jinyoungie kau sembuh? Shannon bilang katanya kau baru selesai operasi usus buntu?"

"Ne eomma, tapi sekarang aku sudah sembuh. Eomma tidak perlu khawatir." jawab Jinyoung sambil tersenyum tampan.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu."

"Kenapa eomma tidak menggelar pesta ulang tahun di ballroom saja? Aku bisa menyiapkan pesta yang mewah untuk eomma."

Baekhyun tertawa mendengar ucapan Lami. "Kau ini ada-ada saja, untuk apa membuat pesta mewah untuk orang yang sudah bau tanah seperti ku."

"Eomma ingin merayakan ulang tahun dengan berkumpul bersama anak-anak panti. Eomma ingin mengirimkan do'a untuk mendiang appa yang sudah tenang diatas sana." ucap Jiwon ikut menambahkan.

Ketiga anak Baekhyun yang lain tersenyum dan mengangguk mengerti.

"SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN BAEKHYUN HARABOEJI."

Baekhyun tersenyum ketika mendengar teriakan seratus orang anak yatim piatu yang ia undang.

"Kami datang kemari untuk merayakan ulang tahun Baekhyun haraboeji sekaligus berterimakasih karena sudah menampung kami di panti asuhan haraboeji." ucap anak laki-laki berusia 12 tahun yang berdiri paling depan.

"Sama-sama, haraboeji senang bisa membantu. Tapi sebelumnya haraboeji ingin meminta kalian semua untuk mendoakan mendiang suami haraboeji yang sudah tenang diatas sana. Apa kalian tidak keberatan?"

"TENTU TIDAK HARABOEJI." ucap mereka secara serentak.

Baekhyun tersenyum. "Terimakasih banyak anak-anak, kalau begitu kita berdo'a di dalam saja. Nanti setelah berdo'a kalian boleh makan sepuasnya, haraboeji juga sudah menyiapkan bingkisan menarik untuk kalian semua. Kalian mau?"

"MAU."

Baekhyun tersenyum, dengan segera ia mempersilahkan anak-anak itu untuk berbaris dan masuk kedalam rumah dengan tertib. Baekhyun memeluk satu persatu anak-anak itu sambil tersenyum bahagia.

Baekhyun sangat bahagia karena ia bisa menyantuni anak yatim sekaligus mengirimkan do'a untuk sang suami terkasih seperti ini.

Ditinggal oleh orang terkasih bukanlah akhir dari segalanya. Hidup harus tetap berjalan tak peduli seberat apapun masalah yang kau hadapi. Baekhyun percaya suatu saat ia pasti akan dipersatukan kembali dengan Chanyeol di kerajaan surga nanti jika ia tetap menjalani hidup sesuai dengan takdir yang telah ditakdirkan oleh sang maha pencipta.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

Ada kah yang masih inget ff ini? Sebenernya chapter kemarin itu udah tamat, cuman gatau kenapa tiba-tiba aja author kepikiran buat bikin chapter bonus soalnya chapter yang kemarin itu masih agak ngegantung(?) kalian ngerasa gak sih? Haha.

Sebelumnya author mau ngucapin terimakasih banyak karena kalian udah ngasih respon positif buat ff ini, gak nyangka banget cerita gaje kaya gini bisa dapetin 1,8k review. Review segitu untuk ukuran author yang tergolong masih baru di dunia ffn tuh wow banget. Speechless sih author, gatau mau ngomong apalagi selain terimakasih :)

Semoga chapter ini bisa sedikit menghibur kalian ya, see you in the next story :)


End file.
